Mages and Knights
by Universal Laughter
Summary: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. KoujiTakuya
1. First Born Son

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating for later chapters

**Chapter name: **The First Born Son

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon

**Author Notes: **Hello every one I am Illusionwolf and this is my first fic. So read up and review to tell me about. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I can handle flamers and all that stuff. I want to improve my writing for y'all. So here it is.

* * *

"Takuya get your lazy arse out of bed right this very minute!"

Takuya's eyes shot open and he jerked out of bed. Of course, when he pulled the quilt of his bed, his foot got tangled causing him to fall head first out of bed. What a nice way to get up in the morning, thought Takuya grumpily as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Takuya kicked the covers off his and gingerly got up, looking around his room. The room was small with only a bed, wardrobe, and a mirror inside. It was small but Takuya liked small places were he could pass time with no one to disturb him. Takuya sighed and started to get ready for another day of farming. The Kanabara's were a poor family who made a living by farming all kinds of…food. They didn't have enough money to hire workers so Takuya and his father did all the farming except on Fire Lord's day or Thursday.

Takuya walked to the wardrobe and opened it, inside was a pathetically small amount of clothes, most of them worn and patched. Takuya sighed and pulled out a pair of brown pants and a white shirt. The pants were a bit long so Takuya had to roll the ends of the pants and put on a rope that acted as a belt. Takuya was skinny and, somewhat, short for his age. The shirt had many patches from where hard work had made it worn and torn. It clung to Takuya's body because it was too small. Takuya looked under the bed for his socks. Takuya throws his clothes all over the place at the end of each day so they end up who knows where and later has to find them.

Takuya shot a look at the square mirror to check how he looked. Chocolate-colored eyes stared sleepily back at him, blinking in the light. He sighed again and shook his chin-length brown hair. He had a rather girlish figure but he resented that.

He walked out of his room and glared daggers at the door next to his room. That was his little brother Shinya's room. It annoyed Takuya that Shinya was allowed to sleep in because he was the youngest child and, in Takuya's opinion, was spoiled rotten because of it.

Takuya stopped when at the end of the hallway before the kitchen, he spotted the altar. The altar was a clean hardwood table with a silver plate levitating in the air above it. The silver plate had the symbols of the ten Gods around the edges and in the middle was the symbol of the Fire Lord, Aguni. The plate was levitating because of a spell that it needed to be recast every Fire Lord's Day that cost a bit of money, not mush but enough to be noticeable in their funds. Every town and village respects the ten Gods equally but each city or village worships one main God and Izumai's main God was Aguni.

Ever since Takuya was a little kid Aguni has been his overall favorite God. Before his grandfather passed away he use to tell Takuya many stories about Aguni. About how Aguni brought the sun, how Aguni fought for the right to be named Fire Lord and, Takuya's favorite, how Aguni and his rival, Lobo the Lord of Light, made a truce to rid the world of daemons and locked them away…somewhere Takuya forgets. Takuya bowed his head and recited the prayer he said every morning when he remembered:

Lord of Fire hear my voice

May your flame shield my say

Help me make the wise choice

As I go about my day

Takuya stared at the symbol for a while more then grimaced as he heard his mother's voice.

"Takuya your father is already out in the fields. Hurry Up!"

Takuya dragged his feet toward the kitchen and sat down at the table. His mother looked up from the stove and said, "About time, I thought you died from laziness."

Yuriko put a plate with the simple meal of cheese and bread in front of Takuya. He started reluctantly eating it knowing that when he finished his mother would shoo him into the fields. His mother was a nice person but is known to be very strict on some things. Yuriko grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor like she had some grudge with the floorboards. Takuya knew that his mother never really liked Izumai and asked Takuya's father, Hiroaki, to move several times but for some reason some law or something stopped them from moving. Takuya thought it was suspicious, how an official would take such measures to stop a poor family like this to move. But Yuriko stopped asking after the sixth time.

"Why do I have to go?" Takuya whined as he stuffed cheese into his mouth. "Shinya gets to sleep in! It's not fair!"

"Well, life's not fair and we talked about this. You're the first born so you have an obligation to help out," Yuriko said with exasperated face. She picked up the now empty plate and put on the counter. "And by the way I have errands for you to run in town so don't go disappearing after hours."

"Why can't Shinya do it?" Takuya complained as his mother pushed him out the kitchen door.

"Takuya don't make me threaten you young man." There was a warning in her tone that promised a painful death if disobeyed.

Takuya gave up; there was no fighting when his mother had that tone of voice. "Alright I'll do that stupid chore for you," he grumbled as he put on his shoes.

"Good. Now hurry up. Don't keep your father waiting," Yuriko said with a smile. Wow she went from scary to nice in less than five seconds. Takuya wondered if he was this moody. Nah, Takuya shook his head, Mimi always said he was way too cheerful for his own good then he started walking towards the field.

* * *

Takuya thanked the Gods that his father let him go. He had been plowing and seeding ever since daybreak without a pause. It was total child abuse Takuya was sure of it but his parents needed the help. Every bone and joint in his body hurt like hell. His father had worked him extra hard today because tomorrow was the Fire Lord's Day so all of today's work and tomorrows needed to be done. I hate the day before Thursday, thought Takuya venomously.

He walked sluggishly towards the house planning to fall asleep for the next week. He made it halfway to his room when his mother called, "Takuya you're finished already? Good, I need you to go to the village."

Takuya groaned as he remembered his promise to his mother and slowly walked toward the kitchen were his mother was still doing stuff. She practically lives in the kitchen thought Takuya. Damn ruddy labor, Takuya rubbed his shoulders as he entered the kitchen.

"Ma, let Shinya do it. I am as tired as hell!" Takuya exclaimed trying to wiggle out of this without breaking his promise.

"Watch your language. Takuya I need you to do this for me. You know Shinya; he'll get distracted at the slightest thing. I need three red candles and all the stores will be closed tomorrow." Then she gave Takuya a wounded face.

"No fair you know I can't resist that face!" Takuya said. It wasn't fair Takuya did all the work and Shinya played all day. And there was also the matter of Takuya's abnormality…

He sighed, "I'll do it." Yuriko smiled and handed Takuya a pouch. Takuya opened it and found three copper coins, barely enough to buy the candles.

"Thanks, hon, be back before dark and watch your temper," she gave him a stern glance. "I don't want another scene from you like the last time."

Takuya scowled darkly. "It's not my fault! It's that stupid Junpei's fault," he hissed. "He decided to insult my family and, worse, Aguni!" He hated Junpei to death. He was the son of the richest family in Izumai and many people feared his family. Junpei liked to take advantage of this and bullied many of the children of Izumai, especially Takuya. Just because he was short for his age didn't mean he let himself be picked on.

"I don't care whose fault it is, you were part of it so part of the fault was yours," Yuriko said sternly. Takuya started walking towards the door and started put on his shoes again. They were old but sturdy.

"Yeah, yeah," Takuya said distractedly as he tied his shoes.

"Don't you 'yeah yeah' mister. Now run along," Yuriko said and Takuya walked out the door, the pouch tied to his belt. "And watch your temper!" she yelled at his retreating back.

Takuya laughed as he shook his head. He loved his mother. The summer sun was setting but still glared down on Takuya. He shrugged; his skin was a natural tan so it worse it could go was annoy him. The main square was deep in the middle of Izumai. Izumai was a small village near the Eternal Star Forest, a semi-big forest full of flora and trees. Takuya's house was a good half-mile from the main village but was close enough to be considered a part of it.

Takuya thought about his mother's warning not to lose his temper. He frowned; it really didn't make any sense. Sure, he had a big temper but that didn't explain why his eyes glowed red and he felt a strong buzz of energy inside him. When that happened the air around him turned hot and sometimes, windows near by exploded or melted. He was known around Izumai for that. Most grumbling people say it was magic and that he is a Mage but he was checked by a Mage around four, when it first happened. The Mage had found not an ounce of magic in his body so that couldn't be it. Takuya just called it his temper flash and the people reluctantly let it go.

That was what happened last time he went into town. Junpei appeared and Takuya's temper broke. He managed to give Junpei a black eye and the house next to him caught fire. His hand had some managed to produce a small fireball. The fireball had hovered above the palm of his hand and a gust of wind made it flare so that the house next to it caught fire. Luckily the house was saved with just a few burns here and there. Takuya had no control over the energy that filled his body causing a temper flash to flare. It scared him. Takuya could have put the whole village on fire and most of the kids his age were scared of him. He only had one true friend here, the village he had lived in his whole life, and that was Mimi.

Takuya suddenly felt his mood lift. Mimi Tachikawa, the town gossip and boy-magnet. She was the person who Takuya could talk to and confide in. Mimi was a loyal friend and always reminded Takuya of the bright side. She wasn't scared of Takuya's temper flashes like the other kids and hung around him even though she was sixteen and Takuya was only fourteen. Takuya was hoping to find her once he got into town.

Takuya started whistling as he walked down the worn-down path, the coin clinking happily in the pouch. Takuya really hoped he wouldn't find Junpei. Stupid fat kid, stupid old, rich family of his spoiling him rotten, stupid temper flashes. Why couldn't he be normal like other kids then he could have more friends. Takuya shook his head angrily. Wallowing in self pity would do nothing and I don't need any more friends thought Takuya, I have Mimi, the best friend a guy could ask for. Even though most guys would prefer to be her **boy**friend rather than just a friend. He had never been romantically attracted to Mimi to any other person for that matter but it never really mattered to Takuya.

The sky was streaked with colors. The clouds had turned a soft pink color from the sun's dying rays and the ground was covered with the shadows of solitary trees, steadily growing taller. Takuya smiled softly. This was his favorite time of day. He loved to watch the sun go down to rest before it rose again to illuminate the Earth. The villagers said his eyes glowed the same color as the sun so Takuya felt a sort of connection with it.

Then Takuya spotted the city and whopped with joy. Ignoring his aching body he ran into Izumai. He walked through the streets bouncing with every step, and a smile on his face. He waved at the villagers saw with only about a third of them waving back. The houses were small made out of stone and wood. His house was made out of stone not wood, three guesses why. There square was a big clearing in the middle with stores and tents filled with food or merchandise.

Wow, thought Takuya, there usually isn't this many people on a Wednesday afternoon. The place was jam-packed with people. They all seem to be moving towards the center of the square. Curiosity got the better off him and he tapped one of the villagers on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked the man. He just shrugged Takuya off and moved into the mob. Well that was rude, Takuya thought irritably. Well, maybe Mimi would know after all Mimi knew all the gossip in Izumai. Takuya started for the left side off the square toward a shop named 'Tachikawa Bakery', dogging people with ease because of his size.

Takuya was saved the trouble of looking for Mimi because she was standing at the front of the shop amid a group of giggling girls. She was in the middle talking about something waving her hands dramatically; the clatter of the market was too loud. Takuya waved over the heads of the girls trying to catch Mimi's attention. It was a while but when she spotted Takuya a grin split her face and she shoved complaining girls out of the way over to Takuya.

"Takuya, where have you been? I was worried sick, you moron," Mimi exclaimed as she enveloped Takuya into a hug.

Takuya laughed, "It's nice to see you again too." He hugged back and smiled at his best friend. Mimi broke the hug and ruffled Takuya's hair. She was gorgeous this Takuya knew with her strawberry pink hair and warm brown eyes that could make anyone melt with one look.

"I would have thought your parents would have kept you under lock and key for what happened," Mimi said.

Takuya made a face, "They did but mother needed candles and I was the only one able to get them but I can't stay long though, need to be back before dark or mother will kill me." Mimi laughed and thumped his back.

"Yeah, Well, I have nothing better to so I'll help you look for them candles." With that Mimi strode forward through the crowd. Takuya raced after her trying to keep her in sight. That was Mimi always the impatient one. He ran ducking under people's arms and jumping over legs. Sometimes his size was advantage. Some of the villagers shouted to Takuya to watch where he was going but he never ran into anybody so he ignored the cries. Takuya grinned as he caught up with her at the candle tent. The man who worked here was nice. He let Takuya hang out here sometimes when he was bored and in town but it looked like he wasn't here. Takuya would just put the money on the table, that's what everybody else did.

"Hah! Beat you to it, slowpoke," Mimi said triumphantly to Takuya. She slapped her hand on the table of the tent in victory.

"No fair! You gave no warning and you have longer legs," Takuya argued as he untied the pouch from his belt and opened it.

"You're just sore because you lost." Takuya shot her a mock angry glare and looked for three medium sized red candles.

"Hey you know why these so many people in the square today because it usually isn't this crowded, you know?" Takuya asked, remembering what he wanted to ask Mimi.

"Of course I know. I know everything," Mimi said smugly, flicking back her pink hair. "There's supposed to be some big shot Mage with his nephew in today. I heard the kid hot! With a capital H." She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"What no names?" Takuya asked with amusement as he spotted two red candles, completely obvious to Mimi's last statement. "I thought you knew everything, Oh Powerful Mimi." He grabbed them and started looking for a third.

"Well, I now know Mage's name. It something like Tanvin or Tanklin can't remember." She leaned on the table. "We usually don't get many famous people around here. Wonder what their here for?"

"I don't know maybe they needed a vacation?" Takuya suggested.

Mimi snorted, "To this little place. Get real Takuya there's nothing interesting in this crummy village."

"Yeah well do you have any better ideas?" Takuya said as he finally spotted a third candle. He put the three copper coins on the table and tried to stuff the candles in the pouch. It wasn't working.

"No wish I did though," Mimi sighed and looked up at him. "You finished?"

"Yeah, hey do you want to-" Takuya started to answer but was interrupted by a mean voice behind them.

"Well look who decided to show his face again." Takuya froze and mentally groaned, cursing under his breath. He knew that voice. By the look on Mimi's disgusted face he was right on the money. He breathed in and, desperately hoping he was wrong, turned around.

It was Junpei in all his smirking glory.

Perfect just what I needed, thought Takuya irritably. Junpei was surrounded by his group of friends. Well, they were more like his blind followers. Takuya was sure that if Junpei asked them to fall of a cliff they would do it in a heartbeat. They were all big and blurry like Junpei complete opposites of Takuya.

"Well at least my face is presentable unlike your sorry excuse for a face," Takuya shot back. This was dangerous, taunting Junpei like this but Takuya was never the one to back down from a challenge especially when Junpei was the challenger.

"Shut up, weakling. Nobody cares about the opinion of a scrawny peasant like you especially not Aguni," Junpei growled. Junpei knew his weakness after years of rivalry, Takuya's role model was Aguni and to say otherwise was instant death.

"Shut your mouth! You have no right to say that, you don't even believe in Aguni," Takuya snapped angrily, his temper starting to rise.

Mimi quickly put a hand on Takuya's shoulder and whispered, "Takuya, clam down."

Takuya took deep breathes and tried to get is temper down. Mimi was right there was no need to cause a temper flash.

The villagers around them quickly moved out of the way clearly recognizing the beginning of a fight. Some had exasperated faces on; it was a regular occurrence to have a fight break out between the two boys. It was once in a while that a temper flash happens. Several ran for buckets of water, just in case. Takuya knew why people didn't try and stop Junpei; they simply feared his family since they were the most powerful family in Izumai.

"I may not believe in Aguni but I know no person of mild importance would even pay attention to such a poor urchin," Junpei smirked, clearly thinking he was winning the confrontation.

"Well, you seem to be paying enough attention to me when I gave you that black eye," Takuya said, forgetting his mother's warning in an instant.

"You got lucky that time, fire-boy," Junpei said angrily clearly embarrassed at have been beaten by a by a boy like Takuya.

"I seem to get lucky a lot then don't I?" Takuya grinned, knowing this would irritate the bully.

"Don't get so cocky, brat." There was a clear threat in those words, one that Takuya ignored.

"I don't care what you do you stupid spoiled fat kid," Takuya said in a challenging voice. Mimi groaned and stepped back trying to drag Takuya with her. Takuya shook her off and stepped forward in front of her. He didn't want Junpei to hurt his best friend but he wouldn't back down and look like a coward.

Junpei hissed angrily at the word 'fat'. Just like Junpei knew Takuya's weakness, Takuya knew Junpei's. He hated to be called fat even though he was rather robust.

"Take that back or so help me I'll break every bone in your worthless body," Junpei snarled stepping forward.

Takuya ignoring the threat said, "As if you obese piece of jerky!" No one tells me what to do, thought Takuya, except my mother. Takuya sighed, that sounded lame even in his own mind.

Junpei roared forward and jabbed Takuya by the front of his shirt, shoving Mimi backwards into the crowd. He then lifted Takuya off his feet, choking him by his collar. "You should know your place, street rat," Junpei spat in his face. Takuya stared defiantly and responded, "My place is over your dead body!" He quickly closed his eyes knowing it was the last straw for Junpei. He would be walking home with a huge bruise on his face he just knew it…..

Then a voice cut through the square, "I don't think you should do that." It was an unfamiliar voice to Takuya, cool and smooth as glass

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Takuya heard Junpei answer.

"This."

There was a loud high pitched shriek as Takuya was dropped hard on the ground. Takuya winced and rubbed his sore bottom, coughing as the dust settled. Then he looked at the scene in front of him. Junpei was on his knees, holding his stomach. His group of followers were quickly backing away with frightened faces. Most of the people around him had astonished faces on and Mimi looked absolutely god smacked, her eyes wider than he had ever seen them. Takuya looked up from his position on the floor and looked at his savior.

At one look Takuya was stunned as any other in the crowd. In front of him was a boy about his own age and he was absolutely gorgeous. He had silky black hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck and flawless porcelain skin unlike Takuya's own tan skin. He had on a rich blue shirt made of something like hard silk, the same material as his dark brown pants that hugged his hips. His back was to Takuya with on of his hands in his pants pockets; he seemed oddly confidant and bored at the same time.

As Junpei started to painfully get up Takuya continued to stare at the back of the black haired boy. No one had ever intervened, much less hit Junpei. Takuya had never seen his guy before so he must be new not knowing who Junpei is.

The black haired boy looked back at Takuya over his shoulder and he saw magnificent deep blue eyes. His dark bangs hanged from the sides of his face and swaged with the wind. Takuya felt his heartbeat quicken and felt embarrassed at being rescued. Takuya felt a blush starting to rise.

There was a shuffling noise and Takuya finally looked away fixing his sight on Junpei who was shakily standing on his feet. The guy must have punched him hard, thought Takuya. The guy had a slim build but you could see firm muscles on him. Junpei was scared, everybody could see that but his pride was more important than anything else at the moment.

"Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am, punk?" Junpei said trying to sound angry and intimidating but the effect was ruined by the sound of his shaky voice.

"No and I don't care," the black haired boy said, his voice emotionless and calm. Takuya shivered at the sound for some weird reason, the sensation almost sending him to his knees. Takuya was impressed, no one but him had ever stood up to Junpei.

"My family owns half of this city. Who do you think you are punching me?" Junpei said weakly, still holding his stomach.

"My name and who I am are none of your business," the guy said then turned again to look at Takuya, "You alright?" he questioned in an uninterested voice. Takuya could only nod his mind still muddled and stood up. Takuya was about four inches shorter than the black haired boy much to his irritation.

"Thanks," Takuya said trying to still his voice. Why did this guy make him so nervous?

He shrugged, "It's my job to protect the weak and defenseless."

Takuya was about to nod again but stopped as the words processed into his brain. His temper flared dangerously. How can he say that, Takuya thought venomously all the weird feelings he had vanished to be replaced with anger, I am not weak or defenseless! Takuya tied desperately to cool down but it was taking hold of him dangerously fast. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mimi furiously shaking her head making calming motions with her hands. She was warning him to calm down but Takuya didn't care, this stupid git called him weak **and **defenseless.

"I am not weak or defenseless!" Takuya managed not to shout but was dang close to it and, abandoning all common sense, locked eyes with the cool looking boy.

He raised an eyebrow elegantly and said, "You were on the verge of being punched in the face by a guy who probably has less brains than a headless troll. I think the counts on the 'Weak and Defenseless List.'"

"You idiot! On what authorization do you have to come barging in here and insulting a member of the Shibayama family?" Junpei asked finally getting his breath back but still scared. He obviously didn't want another hit because he was slowly backing away. For the first time Takuya could remember Junpei was backing out on a fight. Maybe it was because he wasn't being backed up by his cronies.

"My own," was all the boy said. That for some reason irritated Takuya. First he comes and saves Takuya who (or so Takuya thinks) needed no help, then he insults him, and finally, refuses to say who the heck he is!

"Who are you?" Takuya exploded impatiently, still seething with restrained anger.

The black haired boy stared at Takuya emotionlessly, his eyes analyzing him, staring into his soul. Takuya felt another shiver going down his back and called up all his courage and stared back. Deep cold sapphire eyes met angry chocolate eyes. They stared at each other for while but Takuya was the first to look away. The eyes were unnerving and the look in them made Takuya's stomach to the Macarena. The hell is wrong with me! Takuya thought mentally smacking himself; I can take him on anytime. But still these feeling mixed with his anger were confusing so he pushed the feelings back and returned to the infuriating boy in front of him.

The boy had a smirk on his face, the first time Takuya saw the boy change expressions. It made him look even more mysterious and superior. Then he said, "A moron like you has no right to ask that but I'll tell you anyway." He turned back to face Junpei, his back to Takuya again. "I am Kouji Minamoto, a Kight-in-traning." There was a collective gasp from the surrounding people including from Takuya and Junpei.

A Kight-in-traning and a Minamoto! The Minamoto family was a well known family because it was in one of the Royal family branches and because there was old magic running through the blood of its members. Every body knows that magic is passed through blood and genes of the old, powerful, and, usually, rich families. That's why they are nobles and peasants are from families with no magic. A Knight is one of the Five Users of Magic, the five types of people who get the genes. They were Mage, Enchanter, Seer, Knight and Wizard. There was a rumor floating around that long ago there was a sixth User but ran extinct for some reason.

No wonder this guy hurt Junpei so much, a Knight has twice sometimes three times the strength and speed of an ordinary full-grown man no matter what age the Knight was. Takuya shook off the amazement and decided he didn't care who this jerk was he was going to apologize!

"If you think that impresses me think again! I don't care who you are you're a jerk!" Takuya said standing up straight.

"And you're an overconfident kid who quite short for his age," the now known Kouji said turning to face Takuya.

"It's not my fault I'm short for my age!" Takuya said defensively.

"Well it looks like the Gods decided to bless you with the life of a dwarf," Kouji said opening his mouth to say something else but stopped and curiously looked around in the air.

Takuya mean while lost it. His temper broke. He insulted Takuya and the Gods including Aguni. His whole body was on fire, he was filled with an over powering buzz of energy, making his very bones vibrate. His eyes glowed a fiery red and the air around him turned dry making the grass under his feet crumple and turn black. His mind was a blank and the energy consumed him. Kouji, instinctively, stepped back and whipped out a knife from some where.

Embers curled around Takuya's body but never touching him. Takuya distantly felt the beginning of panic but the energy inside him took over.

Many of the villagers ran, some screaming, for buckets of water or for shelter from Takuya's temper flash. Takuya dimly saw Kouji draw something from out of his pocket that glowed briefly.

Takuya surged forward, his body acting on his own and whipped his hand straight down. When the did that a string of fire rose from his hand and, following the path of Takuya's hand, shot for Kouji like a whip. The lash of fire chased into Kouji and there was an ear-splitting explosion causing a cloud of smoke to shoot forward blind Takuya.

When it cleared Takuya saw that Kouji disappeared. Takuya looked around furiously his red eyes looking for the enemy, his mind pleasantly empty. A shadow fell over Takuya and he turned around just in time to see Kouji tackle him in the stomach. Takuya fell back, his breath leaving his body in an 'oomph'. Why does this guy always have to aim for the stomach? Takuya felt energy collect in the pit of his stomach and the pain lessened quickly. He stood up straight and drew back his hand, preparing to launch a fireball but stopped when an invisible force wrapped around Takuya like shackles. Takuya desperately thrashed around hating the feeling of being restricted even in this state. The fire around him surged as the shackles gave in a bit but then tightened stronger than before.

Takuya suddenly felt a calm surround him and felt the energy slowly leave him causing the embers around him to die. Takuya saw Kouji move into his line of view with another older man. Just before the energy completely disappeared the older man drew something from inside his cloak, held it out at an arm's length, and opened his hand. There was a bright red flash that burned Takuya's eyes and the shackles disappeared. He slumped to the floor as the red faded from his eyes.

Oh, Gods! What did he do! Dread settled inside him as he quickly looked around expecting the village to be on fire. To his immediate relief he saw the village was intact with not one house even slightly burned.

His clothes were stained with ash and his sore aches returned with vengeance. He looked at Kouji and the other man. Kouji had a weird expression his face like he was curious and impressed at the same time. He wasn't even breathing hard while Takuya took in breathes by the lung full. The man looked like he was related to Kouji; he had the same blue eyes but noticeably warmer and kinder. He had long dark brown hair tied similar to Kouji's and had an air of authority around him. He had on expensive clothes and had the symbol of the King on the pin than held together his cloak on his shoulders.

He looked at Takuya with a thoughtful expression then walked forward towards him until he was looming over him. Kouji followed him, his feet making no noise on the ground.

The man stopped in front of Takuya and extended a hand down and said, "My name is Tanshin and I think I should talk to you and your parents."

* * *

Well folks that there was the first chapter of my first fic. Tell me all about it. Remember a little R&R never hurt anybody. Until next time!


	2. The Decision of a Life Time

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating for later chapters

**Chapter name: **The Decision of a Life Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon (I so would kill to own it!)

**Author Notes: **Thank you so much for those who reviewed. I luv y'all! This is my second chapter so read up. Tell me what you think don't be shy!

* * *

Oh Gods, how did it all come to this? What all started as a simple shopping trip turned into a complete disaster. Now Takuya was walking home, without the candles he was sent to get n the first place and leading a Mage and a Kight-in-traning. No wonder he was so twitchy.

The sun was on its last legs, barely illuminating the sky. Takuya kept shooting glances at the two following. Kouji was walking next to Tanshin his blue-eyed gaze always fixed on Takuya. That for some reason was what made Takuya really self-conscious and he kept picking at his shirt, dusting the ash off tiredly. The Mage had a thoughtful face on and looked like he was thinking hard about something of great importance. They were probably getting ready to tell Takuya's parents he was a daemon or something and needed to be taken cared of.

Takuya felt awful. He lost control again even after his mother specifically warned him. He could have burned the town down with all of its inhabitants including Mimi. He could still feel her worried face on his back as he was lead out of Izumai. God, if he hurt Mimi in any way he would never forgive himself. He was limping, his muscles groaning with the effort to maintain himself upright. Takuya was doing his best to hide it not wanting to show any weakness but it was getting harder and harder. Takuya was sure Kouji had spotted his limp but was doing nothing to help.

Not that I need any help, Takuya thought wearily as he neared a bend in the path, that jerk probably wants me to fall so he can insult me more! With that in mind he called in all of his reserve energy and refused to slow down.

What were his mother and father going to say? Not only did he cause a temper flash, he brought a famous Mage who was working for the King, judging by the symbol on his pin, and who was probably going to press charges against his family. Takuya's family needed all the money they had to survive, they couldn't take it away.

Takuya whirled around and faced Tanshin and Kouji. They both stopped, surprised at Takuya's sudden stop.

"Ok, look whatever I did put the blame on me. My family had nothing to do with it. They kept trying to help me keep control so what I did is my fault. I'll pay the charges or whatever you want-" Takuya's frantic rambling was cut short by Tanshin's raised hand.

"Don't worry, boy. I did not come to press charges. I just need to talk to your parents about what happened," Tanshin said with a kind smile.

Takuya felt relived. They were not pressing any charges against his family. Then Takuya felt suspicious. Why did they need to talk with his parents? Did they want to reprimand his parents about why they didn't tell anyone official about him? Takuya's parents kept Takuya a secret because they were afraid someone might take him away or kill him for being what he was even though no one even them knew what he was. All the people of Izumai also helped keep the secret. Even though most would like to get rid of him, they liked the peace of the little village. If someone would tell, the town would get swamped by officials.

Takuya decided to put on hold all the questions for now and nodded. He turned around and almost fell over. His tired boy was making him sleepy and the sudden turn disoriented him. Takuya would have fallen over if some one had not caught him as soon as he started to fall. He looked up right into Kouji's face. Whoa, how did he get from next to Tanshin over here, Takuya thought. Then he remembered Kouji's Knight speed.

Kouji sighed and bended down, lifting Takuya into his arms easily. Takuya squeaked as he felt his feet leave the ground and he grabbed Kouji's forearms.

"He-e-y wh-a-t are you doing?" Takuya stammered, a blush adorning his face. Who does this guy think he was? He can't carry me, Takuya thought trying to wriggle free.

"Stop squirming. I can tell you're tired and, at this pace, well never get there," Kouji said and started walking down the path. Takuya kept wiggling trying to escape but only t caused Kouji's arms to tighten their hold on him. Takuya sighed, and relaxed, giving up the struggle. It wasn't that bad to tell the truth, in fact, it was nice, if not a little awkward, to be carried by the black haired Knight.

Takuya saw Tanshin shoot an amused glance at Kouji. Kouji ignored his uncle and looked straight ahead. Why was Kouji carrying him? Was it only because he was impatient and wanted to go faster? If Takuya wanted anybody to go faster he would push them or race ahead so why didn't Kouji do that? Well, they both have different personalities so they would do different things but this was a little extreme to Takuya. This Kouji was a puzzle to figure out but it good because Takuya liked puzzles.

Nobody said a word as they continued down the path. Takuya was dreading getting home. He was so busted, he even melted the candles he was sent to get. He was such a clumsy fool. Takuya could feel Kouji's steady breathing, his chest heaving up and down. Takuya marveled at how firm his chest felt, how he kept at a steady pace, never slowing down, never speeding up…. Takuya mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? The temper flash must have melted all his brain cells.

Then pinpricks of light shone through the trees up ahead. They were at a three minute walk until the house. Takuya started thinking furiously, what was he going to do! Maybe he could somehow escape Kouji's arms and run into the forest and live there for the rest of his life. His mother would be pissed, he could see her now. Her hair on fire, the ferocious scowl on her face, her mouth moving at incredible speed outlining his painful death by a month-long grounding.

Takuya shivered, just thinking about it made him want to go run away.

Kouji, probably thinking he was cold, shifted Takuya in his arms into a warmer position, closer than before. This surprised Takuya; Kouji was actually trying to get him warmer and more comfortable. The action made Takuya feel a happy buzz inside. Takuya never thought Kouji could be so considerate, he thought Kouji was this 'Holier than thou' person. Just shows how you can never judge a person by his cover. This was especially true for Takuya, many people underestimate him because of his size but that never stopped him from living life to the fullest.

Tanshin never said a word just smiled and walked. Takuya had the feeling the situation was amusing him.

Takuya scowled, "What's so funny?"

Tanshin just smiled and shook his head. Stupid Mage.

They neared the house at a good pace. It was a small one-storey building made of stone right next a big field filled with wheat and rice and a lot of other growing things. Takuya usually doesn't notice what he plants; they are just seeds that need to be put in the earth.

"Is that you house?" Tanshin asked catching up to Kouji as they stop in front of the house.

Takuya nodded and Kouji shifted his arms. Takuya thought Kouji was letting him down and he was right just not the way he thought. Kouji let his arms fall to his sides causing Takuya to fall hard on his butt for the second time today.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" complained Takuya as he gingerly stood up. He glared at Kouji.

Kouji shrugged, "We're here. It's almost like you wanted me to carry you." He looked at Takuya with a raised eyebrow.

Takuya stuttered, the blush coming back, "I did not! But you didn't have to drop me." The truth was that Takuya kind of liked being carried and not to mention his muscles were still aching horribly.

"Takuya you're home," Takuya's mother came out of the house, wiping her hands on the towel around her waist. "About ti-" She stopped staring at the unfamiliar people around Takuya, her mind clicking the pieces together.

"Uh, hi mother?" Takuya said weakly waving. He was going to get it now. He just hoped the cemetery had a space open.

"Takuya what did you do?" came her ferocious, not to mention angry whisper.

"Nothing, really, I just sort of lost control," said Takuya resigned. Maybe Mimi would visit his funeral…..

"You lost control **again**!" she practically yelled at Takuya, who cringed away. Someone save me, someone save, someone save me, was the only thing passing through Takuya's mind. Luckily someone did.

"Ma'am, I am Tanshin Minamoto and I would like to talk to you about your son's talent," Tanshin said smiling. He reached out a hand and Yuriko automatically took it, dazed to meet some one of his stature. Yuriko quickly shook it off and smiled.

"Hello , I am Yuriko Kanabara, Takuya's mother. Would you like to come in?" she asked politely.

"Thank you very much," Tanshin said. Yuriko stepped aside and Tanshin and Kouji walked inside. Yuriko gave Takuya a face that said 'This is not over young man.' Takuya sighed and walked dejectedly into the house. Yuriko closed the door behind them. Tanshin and Kouji were in the hallway as if waiting for further instruction. Kouji was studying the altar, staring at it.

"Show our guests into the kitchen Takuya. I'll go get your father," Takuya's mother said coldly. Takuya nodded obediently not wanting to rile his mother further. Yuriko swept forward through the hallway and disappeared. Takuya motioned Tanshin to follow him and walked the length of the hallway. Takuya walked into the first door on the right into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a small room with little furniture. There was a square table in the middle. The expensive tables were round for some odd reason. It had six chairs, one falling apart near the farthest side. The stove was old and worn but still severed when his mother wants to cook something. Most of the food is served cold, to save fuel for the winter.

Takuya waved a hand at the chairs inviting the guests to sit down. Tanshin sat down, put his elbows on the table, and clasped his hands apparently collecting his thoughts. Kouji also sat down, his eyes roaming the house as if looking for people sneaking in the shadows. Takuya fidgeted nervously, standing to the side. There was a heavy silence then Tanshin broke it.

"It's a nice place you have Takuya," he complimented the startled Takuya.

"Uh, thanks," Takuya said confused. These people were really close to royalty so why would they be impressed by this little house? It didn't make sense but it seemed Tanshin genuinely liked his house.

Tanshin smiled and nodded. Wow, aside by looks you would never think these two were related, thought Takuya watching the two. Tanshin smiled just as much as Kouji didn't. Maybe Kouji was born without the muscles to smile? As Takuya mused about Kouji's inability to smile, Takuya's parents entered the kitchen.

Takuya's father, Hiroaki, entered and shot Takuya a confused look. Takuya grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. Hiroaki was a lot calmer than Yuriko but still relatively angry. He sighed and sat down, his wife following his example. Takuya sat down on the right next to his mother. It was the first time Takuya had gotten in trouble with officials not just the village people.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kanabara, I would first like to tell you, your son is not in trouble," Tanshin began sensing their anger towards Takuya.

"If it's not because Takuya got in trouble then why would you like to talk to us about?" Takuya's father asked confused. Takuya also confused, they told him they wouldn't press charges but that didn't mean he wasn't in trouble.

"I would like to ask you about your son's unique ability," Tanshin said.

"You mean his temper flashes?" Yuriko asked getting to the point. She was still a formidable person even in the face near-royalty.

"Yes, if that's what you call it. I would like to know how long Takuya has had this power," Tanshin looked at his parents.

Yuriko answered, fidgeting in her seat, "Takuya's first temper flash happened when he was about four but we think it was there when he was born."

Tanshin looked troubled. "Did you check him for magic at any time?"

Hiroaki nodded, "When he first showed at four we immediately took him to a Mage. But she told us he didn't have an ounce of magic."

Tanshin shared a worried look with Kouji whose mouth twisted thoughtfully. Kouji stared at Takuya, thinking, and made Takuya squirm in his seat. Why were they worried? Then Kouji finally nodded to his uncle. Tanshin looked back at Takuya.

"I think I know why Takuya has this power in him," Tanshin stated slowly. Takuya gawked at him. He knew what he was! Why he had this freakish power.

"You know! Tell me," Takuya demanded, waiting to hear the answer he has been looking his whole life. Yuriko shot Takuya a stern look which was lost on him. Takuya was staring at Tanshin, having captured his whole attention which is no easy feat.

"How much do you know about the Five Users of Magic?" Tanshin asked Takuya not answering the question.

"Who cares about the Users? Tell me what I am!" Takuya said furiously standing up making his chair produce a screeching noise. He needs to know what he was, **now**!

"Takuya! Sit down and answer the question," his mother commanded him, eyes flashing. Yuriko also wanted to know but had more patience than Takuya. Takuya needed to learn patience.

"But-"

"No buts sit down." This time Takuya complied with a scowl. Gods, the waiting was killing him.

Hiroaki turned to Tanshin, "I'm sorry about that. Takuya was just impatient. He didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright. No harm done." Hiroaki looked visibly relived. "Now, what do you know about the Five Users of Magic?" Tanshin asked Takuya, repeating his question.

Takuya racked his memory. "Well," he started slowly. "The Five Users of Magic are the five types of casters people with magic lineage can become. They are the Mage, which is the most common and can cast spells, the Seer, which can see into the future, the Enchanter, which can charm stuff, the Knight, who is super strong and fast, and the Wizard, who can call daemons from somewhere." Takuya counted off his fingers. He looked up, "And that basically all..."

Takuya felt a little embarrassed. He never really went to school because his parents couldn't afford it. The stuff he did learn was from Mimi whose family was better off. They owned the only bakery in town so it would only be natural that they had more money. He could read some small words maybe a sentence or two but that's about all. But as far as math that's a different story. Takuya loves numbers. He loves the way they connect with other numbers making a whole different figure. You can never guess the outcome of numbers; you have to do the math and think to find the answer. He marveled in the fact he could beat Mimi at something.

Tanshin looked a little doubtful but nodded and said, "Well, you got the basics down-" Kouji snorted adding to Takuya's embarrassment. "- but did you know that once there was a sixth User?"

Hiroaki's head shot up and fixed Tanshin with a stare. "You mean there really was a sixth User? It's not just a rumor?" Takuya was also focused completely on Tanshin but what did this have to do with Takuya exactly?

"Yes there was. It was the Elemental," Tanshin said his voice filled with seriousness. Kouji also leaned forward no humor at all on his face. Not that there was any to start with…

"'Elemental'" echoed Takuya fascinated but still seeing no connection.

Tanshin nodded his 'yes' and leaned backwards in his chair. "About a hundred years ago there was a sixth User of Magic. The Elementals were the strongest kind of User in the old days. There ten different kinds of Elementals: water, air, ice, earth, metal, wood, light, darkness, thunder and" Tanshin broke off and stared into the wall then straight at Takuya. Takuya scooted back in his chair at the strong look in those blue eyes. "Fire," Tanshin finished softly.

The response was immediate from all the observers. Takuya's father's face went white as he stared unbelievably at Tanshin. Takuya's mother gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Kouji twitched strongly and his hold on the table tightened visibly but his straight face confirmed Tanshin's statement.

Takuya mean while looked confused. What did this have to do with him? Not understanding but wanting to see the reason the statement affected all those around him so strongly.

"What does this have to do with me?" Takuya asked pointing to himself. Takuya's mother sighed and Hiroaki slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead. Kouji stared at Takuya probably thinking along the lines 'this guy can't be that stupid.' Even Tanshin looked a little startled. Wow, this was good for his self-esteem.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this Takuya," Tanshin said. "So I'll have to be blunt. You are the first Fire Elemental in over a hundred years to be born."

Takuya stared at Tanshin, his mind as blank as a page. Surely he misheard Tanshin.

Takuya wildly shook his head not wanting to believe. He was an Elemental? There was no way a guy like Takuya could be such a powerful person. He didn't even have the blood anyway. That reason settled on Takuya and he calmed down.

"Ha ha! That was a good one Tanshin. You had me going there for a minute," Takuya laughed but the serious expression on Tanshin and Kouji's faces made the laughter die in his throat.

Tanshin leaned forward. "Takuya I know it is hard to believe but all the evidence points to you being an Elemental." Takuya paled.

"But I don't have the blood for it! My family is a poor one with no magic," Takuya said still trying to prove Tanshin otherwise.

"Elementals are not beings made by the magic in the family blood, Takuya," Tanshin explained. "Elementals are chosen by the Gods."

"Gods?" Yuriko asked looking worriedly at Takuya who was sitting like a statue his face white.

"Yes. There are ten Gods each who hold a different power over our world so when a God chooses a person, the chosen one would have the ability to tap into the God's power," Tanshin said. "The God who apparently chose Takuya would be Aguni, the Lord of Fire."

Aguni, the God that Takuya worshipped and admired the most had chosen him over all the people on Earth. Takuya was filled with happiness. He had never felt so proud in his life. He, Takuya Kanabara, a lowly farmer's son has been chosen to be the first Elemental in a hundred years. Takuya's mother was crying silently overcome with emotion. Hiroaki grabbed his wife's hand and smiled shakily.

"Why would Aguni choose me?" Takuya asked wanting to know what feature he had that separated him from the rest.

"You would have to ask Aguni that," Kouji said softly speaking for the first since entering the kitchen. Tanshin nodded.

"But why didn't the Mage that checked Takuya say he was an Elemental?" Yuriko said tearfully.

"I think it is because it takes anger or some other strong emotion to cause Takuya so channel the Fire Lord's power untrained otherwise Takuya is an ordinary person with no magic. Think of it like this: Takuya is a funnel through which he can suck Aguni's power went presented but without the power source there's no energy," Tanshin said. "That's why the Mage couldn't feel the magic."

"So how did you know I was an Elemental?" Takuya questioned.

"You would have to thank Kouji for that," Tanshin said flicking his head towards Kouji. "When Takuya lost control Kouji immediately contacted me and I managed to get there just in time to restrain Takuya and, trust me, it was no easy task. An Elemental uses a God's power so I had to work hard to stop him." So the device that Kouji had that flashed when Takuya lost control was some kind of contactor. "I took out a magic detecting item and checked Takuya while he was still in power."

Tanshin reached a hand inside his cloak and pulled out an object. He then laid it on the table. It was a small clear sphere with a ring of silver around it. Inside was a small piece of opal that floated in the middle. Takuya remembered the bright red flash that nearly burned his eyelids off.

"Hey why were you in town anyway?" Takuya asked needing to think about something else for a while.

Tanshin grimaced, "That's part of what I wanted to talk about."

Kouji took over from there. "What do you know about a group called the Black Oracle?"

Takuya looked up, surprised at the random question. "The Black Oracle is a well known rebel group that wants to over throw the king," Takuya stated remembering an evening at Mimi's shortly after the Black Oracle tried to take down a important city. Mimi talked about it for an hour with Takuya bored as hell.

"Yeah that's the Black Oracle. My uncle and I received a notice saying that there was an unidentified Black Oracle base inside the Eternal Star Forest. We checked it out but it looked like it was abandoned recently maybe about a week ago. It looked like it was inhabited for about ten years. Right about the time the Mage checked Takuya," Kouji said his eyes never leaving Takuya.

"What are you implying?" Takuya's father asked frowning.

"Have you ever been stopped from moving from this town?" Tanshin answered with a question of his own.

"Yes we have," Takuya's mother said her eyes flashing. "Every time we tried to move we were stopped by some official with laws saying we can't."

"I thought so…" Tanshin trailed off and Kouji started again.

"This town is far away from Kalaiz, the capital so we were wondering why the Black Oracle would set up a base here and I think we have an answer. They were the ones who stopped your family from moving. They were here because of Takuya," Kouji said anger evident in his voice. A dangerous rebel group was after Takuya! Yuriko gasped again her eyes going wide with fear.

"Why?" Takuya managed to say. He was scared but was trying not to show it for his parent's sake. They were as scared as him.

"The Mage must have found something funny about you and told the Black Oracle. They then somehow guessed you were an Elemental and stuck around. They were probably going to kidnap you when you came of age 16. That's when you come into your full powers and use you," Kouji explained his suspicions. "With you as a weapon, they could take down the King and the Kingdom."

Takuya was that powerful? He could destroy the Kingdom and every one in it. Takuya's brain was on overload trying to squish such important information into such short time. Everything he knew about his life was a lie. The town he had lived in had always seemed safe but everyday he was being watched by the Black Oracle, studying him, trying to see if he was an Elemental. If they had been studying him all this time, they probably saw many of his temper flashes and now surely they must know he was an Elemental! Takuya felt fear creep down his spine and shivered. He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder and it calmed him down somewhat.

"What can we do? There must be someway to stop them," Hiroaki said desperately.

Kouji shook his head. "Ever since the Black Oracle appeared the King's best have been doing whatever they could to stop them. They have always evaded us, probably because we had some traitor inside near the King." Kouji looked definably angry. Takuya was sorry for the poor bloke who crossed paths with him.

"So what can we do?" Yuriko asked her hand still on Takuya's shoulder. Takuya could feel his mother's shaking and smiled at her trying to assure Yuriko everything was going to be alright.

"Well, you see, there's one place where Takuya would be safe if we got him there. It's called Calvis School for Magic Users. Maybe you have heard of it?" Tanshin asked his gaze roaming Takuya's family. They all gaped at him.

Calvis School for Magic Users was the best school in the country to learn magic. It was located near a town called Canalis. All the Kingdom's noble families send their kids who are Users there to learn to control their magic. It costs a ton to even get there and even more to actually be enrolled there.

"Calvis! That's the best school in the country to learn magic," Takuya said excitedly.

"Yes, it is also the best protected building in the country after the Palace," Kouji said. "There would be no way in hell that the Black Oracle could get in."

"There Takuya could learn to control his power and be safe from the Black Oracle," Tanshin said.

"But we don't have the money to send him there," Yuriko said disheartened.

"Not to worry, ma'am. Takuya is the most powerful User in over a hundred years. I think I can make an exception," Tanshin said smiling.

"You can make an exception?" Takuya asked filling with hope. He would go to the best School in the country! It's every kid's dream to attend it.

"Yes after all I am a teacher there," Tanshin explained. That made sense. Tanshin seemed like the teacher type. "What do you say?"

The kitchen fell into a silence as Takuya waited his parent's decision. After a few minutes Yuriko said softly after exchanging a glance with Hiroaki, "It's Takuya's call not ours to make."

Takuya was surprised; they were going to let him choose. He locked eyes with his mother and understood. This decision was going to change his life forever so he should be the one to choose a path. Takuya thought about what would happen if he declined, his life would go on normally on the outside but knowing he was an Elemental would change him. Who knows? Maybe the Black Oracle would come back and kidnap him, possibly hurting his family in the process. His family was the most important thing to him and he staying would put them all in danger. If he went with Tanshin and Kouji he would leave Izumai behind and take the threat with him, leaving his family safe. At the School he could learn to fight, control his power, and be strong to protect those he loved.

Takuya's heart ached at the thought of leaving Izumai, his home town but he had no choice if he wanted to protect his family. Maybe in the School he could make new friends with people like him, magical. If he didn't go there the threat of losing control and putting the town on fire was still active.

It would be a whole new adventure for Takuya, a new experience. He would learn magic and live a new life but he would come back to Izumai once in a while.

Everybody was staring at Takuya, waiting his decision. Yuriko and Hiroaki looked like they didn't want Takuya to leave but would let him if that was what he wanted. Tanshin was patiently waiting with an anxious face, wanting Takuya to accept. Kouji was the only one whose face was expressionless, his sapphire eyes watching Takuya with a flicker of something in their depths. It made him squirm, his face getting hot. If he when to the School he could spend more time with Kouji….

What! What was I thinking, Takuya mentally screamed at himself. If I go to the School it is because I want to learn to control myself not to be with Kouji, yeah that's it. Takuya always loved a challenge and learning to control himself would be the greatest. He decided.

Takuya looked up, his mind made up.

"I am going to Calvis School for Magic Users!"

* * *

Yah chapter two complete! So what did you think? Press the little 'Go' button for me please! See y'all.


	3. The Journey

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating for later chapters

**Chapter name: **The Journey

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon cries

**Author Notes: **Thank you all reviewers, you make me so happy and don't worry Moon Kouichi will appear soon enough. He has a big role to play after all but enough about that its chapter reading time! So read!

* * *

Takuya looked through the window of his room, looking at the night sky. The black sky was dotted with pinpoints of soft yellow light, creating the shapes and figures of the constellations. The wind blew softly through the window ruffling Takuya's hair. He shivered slightly and wrapped himself tighter in his quilt.

Takuya glanced around his room thinking this might be the last time for a long while that he might look at it again. Tomorrow he was leaving for Calvis with Tanshin and Kouji. Maybe he had made the wrong choice, maybe he should have declined and stayed home, Takuya shook off the idea. No to protect his family he had to go and, to tell the truth, he really wanted to go. He was excited about going to Calvis; it was a whole new world for him. He has been poor ever since he was boor and all the children at the School had been rich ever since _they _were born. If they were anything like Junpei Takuya wouldn't make many friends there. But, hey, what did he know? He didn't even know how noble kids acted so he shouldn't judge them without even knowing how they are like.

As Takuya was contemplating this he heard the door of his room open. He looked around and saw his parents walking towards him. Yuriko had a shaky smile and was carrying a small bundle of leather and a bag filled with clothes. Hiroaki had a proud look as he walked beside his wife. They stopped at the foot of the bed and Yuriko sat down.

"How are you feeling Takuya?" she asked gently. Takuya felt at complete ease with her.

"Nervous," he admitted. "But I'm exited to go. I want to learn magic." He would never admit being nervous to anyone else.

"You will be fine, boy. I know you will make us proud," Hiroaki said ruffling Takuya's brown hair. Takuya smiled at him.

"We will probably not see you in a long time," Yuriko said sadly her eyes beginning to water. Takuya leaned forward and hugged her not wanting to see his mother sad and Hiroaki put his hand on her shoulder even though he was starting to cry too. Takuya felt his eyes start to sting and he desperately pushed to tears back. He didn't like to cry, it made him feel vulnerable.

Takuya's mother took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. This is a big thing for you and I'm crying," she gave a watery chuckle.

Takuya shook his head. "It's not your fault mother."

"Thanks Takuya. But we have something we want to give you. We were planning to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday but now is as good time as ever," Yuriko said. She grabbed the pile of leather and gave it to Takuya. He took it with open curiosity. He looked at his mother. She nodded to open it.

Takuya took apart the leather and gazed what was at the inside. It was a piece of sturdy leather about an inch and a half wide with a small pendant attached to an edge of the leather. The pendant was about the size of a bronze coin but it was silver. On it was what looked like a carving of a small sun. Takuya was speechless. It was plain but to Takuya's eyes it was the most beautiful thing he had ever gotten.

"Thank you," he managed to croak out. Yuriko smiled at his reaction and gently took it from Takuya.

"We had it made from an Enchanter who visited a few years ago. He said the rune that he carved was the courage rune and it will protect you in the darkness," Yuriko explained and leaned forward. She put the piece of leather on Takuya's throat and brought the ends together, encircling his neck. The ends melted together and she let go.

Takuya stood up and went to the mirror. He looked at the black choker and fingered the pendant. He loved it.

"If you want to take it off you just have to pull it off, it was charmed like that," Hiroaki said looking at his son.

Takuya ran to his parents and grabbed them in a bear hug. "I'll never take it off until I see you again," he promised. He had never loved his parents more than at this moment. They hugged him back. The family stayed like that until Takuya though of something. He broke away.

"What will you say to Shinya?" he asked thinking about his little brother.

"We will have to say we moved you to a boarding school. I would be too easy for Shinya to tell if he knew the truth," Hiroaki said reluctantly. Tanshin and his parents agreed to keep the truth about Takuya being an Elemental a secret. It would be disastrous if the Black Oracle found out were Takuya was. Takuya nodded hating to trick his bother but needing to for his safety. Shinya was at a friend's house for the night. Takuya wouldn't even get to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry Takuya but it's for the best," Yuriko said. Takuya sighed resigned. She kissed Takuya on the head and Hiroaki repeated her actions. "Tomorrow is a big day for all of us. Time for you to go to sleep now," with that said his parents retreated from the room.

Takuya stood there for a few moments then walked over to his bed and got in. It would be hard for him to leave Izumai but he had to be strong. I'm going to a new school, Takuya though excitedly thinking he would never fall asleep but he somehow did.

* * *

Takuya woke to an excited feeling and wondered for a minute what was so exciting. Then he remembered today was the day he would travel to the School. He bounded out of bed and rushed over to his wardrobe with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed the pair of clothes his mother put in yesterday.

He threw the shirt on the ground and proceeded to put on his pants. He tries to put in both of his legs in at the same time while jumping up and down. All this causes Takuya to slip and fall right on his face.

"Aaaggg! I hit my nose!" He sat up and rubbed his abused nose. Then he finished buttoning up his sturdy dark brown pants. Takuya reached for his light green shirt and put it on. Takuya was in such a rush that he didn't notice he was trying to stuff his head through a sleeve. When he finally had all his clothes properly put on he picked up the bag that his mother brought him last night.

He looked inside. All there was inside was some changes of clothes, some rope (Takuya had no idea what the rope was for), and a compass. Takuya didn't even know they had a compass in the house. He shrugged and, taking the bag with him, ran out of his room into the kitchen.

Both of his parents were up and ready. This mother was pulling out all the stops and cooking a big breakfast. Takuya grinned and sat down. Then he proceeded to shovel food down his throat. Oh Gods, his mother's food was the best. He wished he had about two more mouths to eat from. His mother had cooked a lot of food and there was no way he could finish all but sure as hell he could try!

"Takuya slow down! Breakfast isn't going anywhere," Yuriko scolded lightly with a smile on her face. Takuya smiled and slowed down.

"You got everything Takuya?" Hiroaki asked. He nodded stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Good. will be here in ten minutes," Yuriko's voice held a trace of sadness amid her otherwise cheerful voice.

Takuya smiled at her and continued eating. But before he could get halfway thru there was a knock at the door. Yuriko shot towards the door out of the kitchen. Takuya quickly finished swallowing whatever he shoved in his mouth and, remembering the bag, followed his mother outside.

He stepped into the sunlight and blinked trying to get his eyes to adjust to the change in light. When he could properly see he glanced at the people in front of him. Tanshin was talking quietly to his mother. He was wearing the same clothes but with a black cloak and his hair was tied in a low ponytail. Takuya looked over to Kouji and nearly had a heart attack. Kouji was wearing dark green pants, a white long-sleeve undershirt, and a dark blue over shirt with the same black cape as Tanshin. He looked….. good. But what Takuya found so startling was the two creatures next to him.

Horses.

Takuya had a bad experience when he was five. He was running around chasing a ball that he got for his birthday and it happened to roll by a stray cat. Takuya, being the little toddler he was, reached out to pet him. The cat bit Takuya and he ran indoors crying to his parents. It turned out the cat was a stray daemon that got lose from a Wizard's spell. Takuya got a really high fever that took weeks to cool off. Ever since, Takuya had gone out of his way to avoid animals. They hated him (Takuya never really liked the little buggers anyway.)

Takuya's eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. There was no way in** hell **he was going to ride one of those monsters!

"Takuya." He turned around and saw his mother embracing him. He returned it momentarily forgetting the horses. "I love you," Yuriko whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Takuya answered. Yuriko broke the hug and fingered the pendant on Takuya's throat.

"Take care of yourself and remember that we will always support you," Yuriko said and moved back for Hiroaki to say his goodbyes. He put his hand and Takuya's shoulder.

"Make me proud, son," Hiroaki said. Takuya nodded.

"I promise I'll become the best Elemental ever," Takuya said and felt tears behind his eyes and quickly blinked them away. He was leaving for a whole new life but he would cherish all the memories of the people who made him who he is.

"I know you will," came his father's whisper.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Kanabara we will take our leave now and I promise that Takuya will come to no harm," Tanshin said with a smile. Gee, that guy always had a smile on it was kind of creepy.

They both nodded. "Right then," Tanshin said. "Takuya hop on." He gestured towards the light brown horse. It hit Takuya like a thunder clap.

Takuya gulped. "Why don't you ride him instead? I'll walk," Takuya said trying not to sound too desperate. Horses were so scary and big and strong and, well, scary.

"Thank you for the offer Takuya but my ride is just outside Izumai. I will walk until then," Tanshin said. He seemed confused and who wouldn't. Takuya had never told anybody about his problem with animals. Takuya took a step back.

"I'll just walk then," he smiled shakily. Kouji snorted, handed the reins of the horses to Tanshin, and walked up to Takuya. Takuya took another step back. What was Kouji going to do…

"You aren't scared are you?" Kouji asks with a smirk. Scared. Scared! Takuya was not scared just a little apprehensive that's all.

"I'm not scared!" Takuya said hotly. "I just don't want to ride that thing." He pointed at the 'thing'. Kouji huffed exasperatedly and suddenly disappeared in a blur. Before Takuya could even blink he felt hands on his hips and they lifted him.

"What the! Let me down jerk! NOW or I'll … I'll…do something horrible," Takuya yelled as the adults watched on, amused. Kouji just smirked that smirk of his and walked over to the horse and deposited Takuya over the horse. Kouji let go and left Takuya no choice, it was either hang on to the saddle and get on or let go and have a really painful drop. Takuya grabbed the saddle and, against his better judgment, got into the saddle. The horse sidestepped impatiently making Takuya gasp and grab the horn of the saddle.

"The horse was given to us by a Wizard so just ask the horse were you want to go and it will take you there," Kouji said cool as ice as he jumped on his own black horse with ease. Stupid Knight strength.

"Wizard," Takuya gasped. "It's a daemon!" Memories flashed through his mind with his previous encounter with a daemon. Takuya still had the crescent bite mark on the back of his hand.

Kouji looked startled at the semi-scared Takuya. "No, it's a normal horse. His name is Awai. Didn't you know certain Wizards can talk with animals?" Takuya relaxed and shook his head. Thank Gods, the horse was normal. It looked like there was a lot for him to learn about magic and the Users.

"Goodbye Takuya!" Takuya looked back and saw both his parents crying as both horses moved forward on the path to Izumai. Takuya waved sadly and tapped his chocker letting them know he was not going to forget them. With the chocker on he felt as if a piece of his family will stay with him forever.

Awai walked next to Kouji's horse with Tanshin walking on the other side of Kouji. I wonder what kind of ride Tanshin has he wondered. Mages were so weird then again Tanshin was the only Mage other than the one who checked him when he was four. So maybe it was normal. He shrugged and looked at Awai. Hmmm, maybe animals weren't so bad.

The sky was beginning to brighten. The wind moved in taking the clouds on their wings. It made Takuya think how much he was like the clouds. They were being taken on something that would not let them go. The only way the clouds would go back home was if a different wind would blow them back. But Takuya would fly in the windless sky one day to return to his home. The sun was on the end of the sunrise flashing gold colors on the ground making pictures. The grass looked like golden threads gently swaying in the wing as if saying goodbye to Takuya wishing him well on his journey.

The hooves of the horses clopped on the streets of Izumai. The few villagers awake stared at Takuya and a few waved. Takuya was really going to miss this even though not many people like him. What! Mimi! Takuya have to say goodbye to Mimi. How could he have forgotten?

"Hey, Tanshin, can I go and say goodbye to a friend of mine?" Takuya asked quickly.

"Of course," was Tanshin's easy reply. Takuya smiled thanks and nudged the horse to the right. He heard Kouji complain behind him and he grinned even more. The square was empty so it was easy to find the Tachikawa Bakery. Once in front Takuya quickly got down having difficulties because of his height problem but he managed it. He knocked on the door to the bakery and it opened to reveal a sleepy Mimi.

"Takuya what are you doing so early in the morning?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Takuya walked inside and Mimi shut the door.

"Okay Mimi, look I don't have much time. I came to say goodbye," Takuya said looking sadly at Mimi.

"Goodbye?" she asked waking up completely. She knew Takuya would never lie to her. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I am going to Calvis, Mimi," he explained as Mimi's eyes widened "Mimi you must promise me that you will tell no one what I am about to tell you." Mimi looked at Takuya's serious expression and nodded ,resolute.

"Mimi, I am an Elemental, the first sixth User in over a hundred years. The Black Oracle wants me as a weapon to over throw the King. To be safe and learn to control my magic I have to go to Calvis," Takuya explained as quickly as he could. Mimi, believing Takuya without hesitation, started crying. His heart twisted in seeing his friend so sad. He grabbed her in a hug and she hugged back fiercely.

"You better come back to see me Kanabara," she whispered in his ear. He nodded once again feeling tears pushing to come out. "Be careful Takuya remember I will always be your friend."

"Thank you," Takuya croaked. He meant everything. For being his first true friend, to stand at his side through out his temper flashes, and for all the support she has given him. Mimi understood the meaning behind those two words and kissed him on the cheek. They broke apart and Takuya started reluctantly towards the door.

"Oh Takuya" Takuya looked back at Mimi. She stood with a smirk and said, "Good luck with Kouji." She winked and shooed Takuya out the door. He looked at her confused and she smiled. He shook it off and tried to climb back on Awai. Key word here is 'tried'. Mimi had to give him a leg up. When he was on the horse, Mimi leaned over and put a piece of paper in his hand.

"Good luck," she yelled and waved at the moving travelers. Takuya waved back and nudged the horse to move faster otherwise he might just burst into tears.

When Mimi faded from his view he looked at the paper Mimi gave him. It was a black and white sketch. Mimi was the best artist in Izumai. Mimi was standing next to Takuya with one arm on Takuya's shoulders and the other arm waving at the artist. Both had big grins on their faces. Takuya smiled at the priceless treasure. Mimi must have drawn this by memory. Takuya marveled at the charcoal lines, how some lines were lighter than others. Just by looking he could see how much time and effort Mimi put into the drawing. He really was going to miss her. He carefully folded it as flat as he could. He put one finger in between his chocker and his neck and slightly pulled leaving a space. He quickly put the folded sketch against his neck and let go off his chocker. He made sure the paper couldn't be seen. It felt sort of uncomfortable having a crinkly piece of paper scratching your neck but he ignored it. He wanted the drawing to stay with him where ever he went like a good luck charm.

"Takuya you might want to look back," Kouji suddenly said startling Takuya into looking back. He saw Izumai for what might be the last time. He was leaving all he knew, all the people he lived, all he had ever known. Suddenly he felt exposed as if he was stepping into something for more dangerous than he ever though before. The threat of the Black Oracle loomed over him. Who knows what the future might hold, danger or safety?

"Don't worry," Kouji said, somehow knowing Takuya's nervousness. "I'll protect you." Takuya stared surprised at Kouji, whose face was once again expressionless. He will protect Takuya? Takuya didn't know why but he believed Kouji and he felt the anxiousness melt away as if it was never there. It unsettled him greatly.

Then Tanshin suddenly said, "Time to call for Rappa." Takuya blinked. Who is Rappa? Tanshin put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Loudly. Takuya winced while Kouji just sighed. He must not like Rappa. There was a thundering of hooves and both horses neighed nervously. Takuya quickly grabbed the horn of the saddle again. He did not trust these animals. No not at all. Stupid horses.

Then Rappa appeared out of the Eternal Star Forest and Takuya was stupefied. It turns out Rappa was a huge, magnificent male deer. It had a great pair of antlers each side with at least twelve horns. It had a rich coat of chestnut brown fur and soft but stern gold eyes. Rappa looked so full of wisdom or something, decided Takuya.

Rappa walked over to Tanshin and nuzzled his hand. Tanshin chuckled and rubbed Rappa's nose affectionately. They must be really close. Rappa suddenly looked toward Takuya and he was caught in a golden gaze. Rappa walked over to Takuya. Awai shielded away slightly but stopped when Rappa barked (Deer bark?). It looked like even animals respect the deer. Rappa was about a head taller than Takuya on Awai. Takuya reached out a hesitant hand and let it hang in mid-air. The deer looked at the hand and curiously sniffed it. Then (Takuya could have sworn there was a smile on the deer's face even though deer can't smile.) Rappa nuzzled it like he did Tanshin and Takuya patted it softly on the head. Takuya was happy that such a magnificent creature accepted him.

"It looks like Rappa has taken a liking to you," Tanshin said smiling and Rappa trotted back to him. Takuya noticed there was a leather saddle on Rappa and Tanshin swung on it.

"More than the stupid deer likes me," he heard Kouji mumble under his breath and Takuya grinned as Rappa snorted, hearing the Knight's statement. And all three of then and their mounts strode forward.

* * *

They have been traveling down a road called the Green Way for hours. The Green Way is a path that starts at the end of the Eternal Star Forest and continues thru another bigger forest called Opal Forest. It was a not a well known path so they seldom saw more than a few travelers at a time. It was a little past mid-day and the sun was directly overhead but Takuya didn't feel too hot. Maybe Tanshin put a spell or something…

Takuya was amazed at the Opal Forest which was on both sides of the path. Most of the trees were skinny and short with a lot of leaves. Takuya could see deeper past the trees were the trees were much thicker and taller. The forest was well named thought Takuya. Some of the trees had beautiful shades of green while others were red, orange, and yellow. Some trees didn't even have any leaves on. It seemed as if all the seasons rested in this forest showing themselves in the delicate color of the leaves. The Opal Forest made Takuya marvel at small he seemed compared to even the smallest of the trees. A fair wind blew taking lose leaves down to the ground, decorating the path ahead of them. Takuya had never before seen past the gates of Izumai so he was awed at the unfamiliar sight around him.

The scenery was really nice but after seeing the forest for about three hours it could get old. Takuya was bored and a bored Takuya was not a happy Takuya. The hooves of the animals made a delicate crunching noise as they stepped on the discarded leaves. The wind grew slightly colder and Takuya drew his cloak tighter around him. Gods, this was boring!

"Hey, Tanshin, where did you get Rappa?" Takuya asked could not take the silence any longer. Tanshin looked up and thought for a moment while brushing Rappa's fur.

"Well, I might as well start teaching you now. You'll need all the help you can get to catch up to the others," Tanshin mused. Takuya huffed, insulted. "Don't take that the wrong way." Takuya nodded reluctantly. He knew that Tanshin said the truth.

"Ok then we will start with Mages. Mages are the most common of Users. They use the magic and energy inside them to perform spells outside their body," Tanshin said. It was clear that Tanshin had said this many times before. "Mages can also borrow the energy from other beings like people or animals but never daemons or demons. With me so far?" Takuya nodded, fascinated. "But in order to borrow that energy the Mage would need to have a mental link with the animal or person. There are two ways for the link to be formed: natural or artificially. If it is natural, the bond was formed from birth with the person who is called soul mate or the animal which is called a familiar." So Rappa must be Tanshin's familiar. It made sense in a way; Rappa looked just as kind and wise as Tanshin. They were really meant for each other.

"How does a Mage find his soul mate or familiar?" Takuya asked.

"The link between them brings them together. The second way, artificially, was banned years ago. There would be ceremony between the Mage and the bonded. I won't bother you with the gory details I'll just say it involves blood." Takuya swallowed. Ok that was not what he had in mind. "Some of the dark Mages would bond people against their will so it was banned."

"Why do Mages want to borrow energy if they already have it?" Takuya said not seeing sense. Mages have their own energy so why borrow?

"Well you see a person's body functions with energy to keep all the vital organs moving. If a Mage uses too much of his energy for spell casting his body will die. Not having enough energy to maintain itself. But the same thing can happen tom the bonded if the Mage uses too much of the bonded's energy. That's why," Tanshin explained looking towards Takuya. Wow, there was much more to magic than he thought.

Takuya looked over to Kouji who looked bored. Gee, he had that face on for the last couple of hours. Didn't that guy do something fun once in a while? Kouji hadn't talked for a long time. What's his problem? thought Takuya. Kouji turned his head and caught Takuya staring at him. Takuya felt a blush coming on as blue eyes looked at him and he quickly turned away. That guy has some serious issues. But why was Takuya staring at him in the first place? It was as if he wanted to look at the dark haired Knight. Takuya mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking? He must be as stupid as Mimi constantly states. Mimi… He sighed, great he was barely one day out of Izumai and he was homesick. He shaked it off. He was not going to blow this once in a lifetime opportunity for something as trivial as homesickness.

"You alright?" He question from Kouji startles Takuya. He grins and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Yeah, just a little homesick," he tells Kouji surprising himself. If someone asked him that he would just shake it off and say something like "Totally! Hey is that a rock?" He didn't trust Kouji did he? He only met the guy yesterday for heaven's sakes!

Kouji just "hn"ed and looked back to the road. Takuya's eyebrow twitched. This guy comes and asks if he's alright and Takuya tells him the truth which he normally would have hid and all he gets is an "hn." Really, what a jerk.

"Don't mind Kouji, Takuya," Tanshin says, Rappa trotting faster to catch up with Awai. "Kouji just isn't very social." Well, that's the understatement of the year. Takuya saw Kouji rub the horse's neck affectionately.

"Where did Kouji get the horse?" Takuya asked amazed Kouji could show any form of affection.

"Well, did you know that we got the horses from Wizards?" Takuya nodded remembering what Kouji told him earlier. "We got the horses from different Wizards and the Wizard who gave Kouji Raikou (the horse) is a good friend of Kouji's that he got for his twelfth birthday." Oh, Takuya coked his head. Kouji had friends? Well, obviously, every body had friends even ice blocks like Kouji. Hmm, Kouji probably had more friends than him.

"I'm sure Kouji will warm up to you eventually," Tanshin gave Takuya a encouraging smile and nudged Rappa to go faster so they were in front of the group while Kouji slowed down to take the back leaving Takuya in the middle. Okay, that was odd. It's not like Takuya needed to be protected but hey what the heck. The travelers settled into a comfortable silence.

Well some more comfortable than others. Takuya had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as if something bad was going on. And it didn't help that Takuya felt he was being watched. The horses and Rappa were also skittish, neighing and barking at the slightest unfamiliar noise which put the human on edge. Kouji had his hand inside his cloak and his eyes watched everyone and everything. Tanshin was in the same state as Kouji, watching the trees and shadows. Both of them steered their mounts closer to Takuya so that there was less than a foot in between horse and deer. It made Takuya feel a tiny bit safer but not much. Takuya felt fear creep down his spine and his eyes moved from side to side nervously. Something was really wrong here….

He had no idea how right he was.

Two horses with riders exploded from either side of the paths and Kouji and Tanshin didn't even hesitate and launched themselves on the figures. Rappa reared with his antlers ready to attack and Tanshin's hand glowed with an unnatural blue glow. The glow turned into a lightning bolt and shot forward to the nearest black rider. The rider had on black armor and helmet so that you couldn't see his face. The only thing that wasn't black on the rider was a simple circle painted into the left side of his armor plate. The horse moved to the side avoiding the thunderbolt and strode forward. The rider drew out a sword and slashed at Tanshin. There was a flash of light and Tanshin had a strong hardwood staff in his hand in which he used to deflect the sword. Rappa roared at the horse and the horse screamed back.

Kouji meanwhile wasted no time to attack his rider. The pushed Raikou forward drew out a knife from under his cloak and threw it aiming for the head. The rider moved his head sideways a little, letting the knife pass him untouched, and drew his own sword and brought it straight down. Kouji let go of the reins and brought his hands together catching the sword.

"Run Takuya!" Kouji yelled pushing the sword back in to his owner's face leaving a scratch. The rider laughed harshly.

Takuya was frozen. He couldn't move, fear was all he could feel. Fortunately Awai was not as immobilized and, hearing Kouji's command, bolted into the Opal Forest. Awai tore thru the forest as if all daemons from hell were after them which wasn't far from the truth. Takuya was leaning low on the saddle clinging for dear life. Branches and paper-thin leaves whipped and scratched him in he face. A particularly sharp twig cut his cheek making him feel blood seep from it. Takuya was more scared than he had ever been in his life. Takuya heard a distant crashing noise and looked back momentarily. At first he could see nothing but endless green then a flash of black. Oh holy Gods! He was being followed. But there was only two riders so either one rider got free and killed someone or there was a third rider waiting for him. Hopefully it was the latter.

Awai turned sharply making Takuya yell and clutch the saddle horn. Perfect now the rider knows were I am, Takuya thought cursing all horses to hell. Takuya couldn't see properly, he had to shut his eyes or risk getting his eyeballs scratched out. And the next thing he knew he was flying, floating in the air. For that moment he felt just…free as if no one could touch him. Then the ground brought his flight of freedom short and collided painfully on his shoulder. Instinct told Takuya to roll left and he did just to see Awai fall in the spot he occupied a few seconds ago. If he hadn't rolled out of the way he would have been squashed flat. It seemed like Awai tripped.

Awai neighed scared and quickly got on his feet and charged thru the forest leaving Takuya behind. Takuya laid there bewildered until common sense kicked in. He quickly got up and yelled, "Get back here you stupi-" Takuya stopped when he heard someone crashing behind him. Takuya started to panic. He needed to hide **now **but where?

He looked around desperately and saw a tree whose roots were uprooted creating a little cave-like hole. Takuya immediately dashed into it barely fitting. Just in time because a second later the hooves of a horse come to Takuya's view and his heart nearly failed when the horse stopped directly in front of his hiding spot. Takuya tried to move deeper into the hole without making any noise. Then he froze when black boots come into view. He unconsciously held his breath. The boots moved towards the spot were Takuya and Awai fell and the figure knelt. He saw fingers lightly brush the space.

"The horse fell here," the figure had a surprisingly soft voice. "The boy fell here." The fingers brushed the space where Takuya fell. This dude was a good tracker, Takuya had to respect that. "The boy and horse ran thru there," the rider said walking back to the horse and got on. The horse moved forward and followed the trail that Awai left. For a minute Takuya was really thankful for that horse.

The silence was unnerving. Takuya wanted to get out and run away as far as possible from this forest, his life, and everybody in it. But Tanshin, Kouji, were they Ok? Had the riders hurt them? Was Kouji laying in a ditch somewhere dead? The thought made his blood run cold but he didn't move too scared that the rider was going to come back. Takuya was angry at himself. He was acting like a terrified little kid! He remembered the promise he made to his parents.

"_I promise I'll become the best Elemental ever."_

Takuya took those words and braced himself. He slowly but surely crawled out of his little hiding place and looked around. No one, it was empty. Takuya sighed in relief and stood up. His shoulder hurt like crazy and he clutched it. Maybe he broke it. The silence was suffocating and Takuya started walking back towards the path but then stopped.

He was lost.

Perfect just perfect, though Takuya angrily. There where two options: walk in a direction and hope it would lead him to the Green Way or wait. If he waited the rider could come back and kidnap him or something and if he walked around he could bump into another rider. Takuya was frustrated. Either way a black rider could find him. As Takuya contemplated what to do he heard a voice.

"Takuya!" It was Tanshin! Takuya started towards the direction of the voice hopefully then stopped. Maybe it was a trap. After all Takuya didn't know if one of the riders was a Mage and could imitate voices.

"Takuya where are you?" He was sorely tempted to rush forward but then decided to slowly crawl towards it. He crawled slowly and tried his best to stay hidden in the under bush. Takuya could hear the voice clearer now meaning he was getting closer. Takuya felt a glimmer of hope but restrained it.

Takuya caustically poked his head from behind a tree. The Green Way! And standing there were Tanshin and Kouji both unharmed. The riders were no where to be seen. Rappa snorted as Takuya stood up and slowly walked into the clearing still holding his shoulder. Tanshin immediately rushed over to Takuya.

"Takuya! Thank all the Gods in the heavens you're fine! Are you all right?" Takuya had to smile at Tanshin's worried comments. He sounded like his mother.

"Yeah but I hurt my shoulder," Takuya said as Tanshin's brows furrowed and he took a look at Takuya's shoulder.

"Looks like you dislocated it," Tanshin said then laid his hand on Takuya's shoulder and closed his eyes. Takuya gasped as heat entered his sore muscles and felt his bones move to reconnect again. There was a 'pop' and Tanshin removed his hand. Takuya felt no pain at all as he moved his shoulder.

"Healing spell," explained Tanshin.

"Oh, thanks. Who were they?" Takuya asked as Kouji and the animals moved closer. Kouji looked fine but his cloak was torn to pieces. It looked like the riders escaped.

Kouji answered the dreaded question that left Takuya speechless.

"The Black Oracle."

* * *

Well how about it! Hmmm, well looks like Takuya and Kouji will get to the school next chapter and actually go to classes the one after that. Folks, I will be going to Mexico for vacation from July 18 to August 15 so don't expect any new chapters at that time but I will get on it as soon as I can. Review, people, Review!


	4. The City of Crystal Lights

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, M rating for later chapters

**Chapter name: **The City of Crystal Lights

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon but I own this story and my characters like Tanshin Okay?

**Author Notes: **Thanks you all reviewers! I love you guys. I am back from Mexico! If you're all wondering I had an OK time… In this chapter Takky gets to the School or at least near it. Yay for me! I am really sorry you guys had to wait so long but I had some good ideas and maybe I could write some new stories. Check my profile and tell me which of the two stories you guys like. Well, on with the fic!

* * *

"We should be entering Canalis soon," Tanshin said to Takuya.

Takuya nodded and unconsciously nudged Awai closer to Tanshin and Rappa. They were on the end of the Green Way entering a new and more modern rode called Glory Trail. The Glory Trail was a path made by the King to get to Canalis since the other path to enter, the Winding Trail, was suspiciously over run by bandits. The Winding Trail was the path used by most of the rich families trying to get their children to Calvis and important traders so, naturally, it was a gold mine for bandits and thieves.

Takuya looked over at his companions. Kouji and Tanshin were on either side of Takuya and have been for some while now. Ever since they were attacked a few hours ago both Tanshin and Kouji have been watching every passerby like hawks.

Takuya still hadn't gotten over what just happened. The Black Oracle had attacked them two fighting Tanshin and Kouji while the third had followed Takuya into the forest. Kouji had explained that the attack was planned like that, to separate Takuya from the others to leave him more vulnerable. They found Awai in a nearby clearing and the Oracle riders had completely disappeared. Tanshin and Kouji had successfully stalled and defeated the riders but the attack had made them all uneasy.

Takuya had left the village quietly and quickly but still the Black Oracle had found out. It didn't make any sense. A week before the Oracle left its base but somehow still noticed Takuya left. But they were almost to the School so safety was near. Takuya could hardly wait.

They arrived at the gate of Canalis near nightfall. It was a huge arch with an equally huge wooden door several last minute travelers were passing thru after talking to the guards posted at the sides of the arch. Tanshin had told Takuya that Canalis was the second most important city in the Kingdom and after the invasion of the Winding Trail the security increased.

"This way," Tanshin said and led them over to a free guard. Awai moved to follow Rappa and Raikou followed Awai. Takuya looked over at Kouji and saw for some reason he had tensed up. Takuya shot Kouji a confused look and turned back to look at Tanshin. The hooves of the animals made a sharp clicking noise that drew the attention of the guard that was leaning against the arch half-asleep. The guard shot straight up and dropped his sword with a clang. Takuya had to hide a giggle at the embarrassed guard.

Tanshin walked Rappa over and the guard said, "Name, rank, and reason for visit.," trying to make his voice sound gruff and making it sound like his nose was clogged up. Tanshin said nothing but reached into his cloak and drew a rolled up piece parchment with a red wax seal and handed it over to the guard. The guard glanced suspiciously at Tanshin and Tanshin smiled. The guard looked at the scroll's seal and his face got pale, he quickly opened it and read it. He quickly closed it a handed back and stood up straight as a pole.

"Forgive my incompetence Master Minamoto. You may enter Canalis," the guard said and bowed.

"Thank you," Tanshin smiled and the three of them swept into Canalis. Takuya wondered what thing about the paper scared the guard. Canalis was a big city surrounded by sturdy stone walls. The houses were all neatly next to one another sometimes with stores in between and poles of iron with crystal balls on top were positioned at the sides of the streets. These houses were ten times more expensive than that of Takuya's home village.

Takuya followed Rappa into another street near the center of the city. The sun was almost completely gone under the earth and suddenly there was bright lights popping in the crystal ball on every pole. Takuya gave a startled jump. Even with little light Takuya could tell that this city was a beautiful and elegant one. This late at night there were not many people out, most were sleeping in their beds.

Takuya stifled a yawn. Takuya was not use to traveling and on horse no less. Takuya still did not like animals and this experience did nothing to change that opinion. The sharp clicking of hooves were the only thing that echoed thru the mostly empty street. There was a comfortable silence on the three passengers. Takuya was buzzing with questions but could not bring himself to disrupt the silence. He knew that Tanshin would answer his questions when they arrived…arrived where? From what Takuya knew Calvis was next and behind Canalis on the outside of the walls. So why were they inside?

Tanshin stopped a few minutes later at a big green building. Takuya strained his eyes at the sign trying to read it but no dice. How was he suppose to study and learn if he didn't know how to read? I know how to read Takuya though just not very well. Who was he kidding? He didn't know squat how to read. He sighed and thought I should tell Tanshin but that would be so embarrassing! Kouji would laugh himself silly.

Tanshin and Kouji dismounted and Takuya tried to follow. He took his left foot out of the stirrup and put in next to the right foot on the saddle and then tried to jump off. His feet touched the ground but so did his butt. Why does he always have to land on his butt? Kouji snickered as Takuya stood and brushed the dirt off his pants trying not to wound his pride anymore.

"Shut up," Takuya huffed as a two guys come from around the building and bowed to Tanshin. Tanshin nodded and one headed towards Kouji and the other towards Takuya. Kouji gave Raikou's reins to him. Takuya followed his example. They lead the horses to the back of the building, Rappa following without instructions. The barn or stables must be behind the building Takuya decided.

They walked into the building. They were in a pretty big room made of finely smoothed wood with a stairway. On the left side was a big fire place with a glorious fire dancing happily. In front of the fire were several couches and chair and sofas. Wow, expensive. The only sources of light were the fire and a lamp on the reception desk. This must be a hotel.

Tanshin and Kouji walked over to the desk with Takuya trailing silently. It wasn't in his nature to stay silent for so long but he had no idea what in the seven hells he was suppose to do. Tanshin then rang the bell on the desk. Immediately, there was a rustling noise in the doorway behind the desk and a man in about his mid-thirties came out.

"Ah! Master Minamoto, right on time as usual," exclaimed the man and took out a book and quill pen from the inside of the desk.

"Thank you. But I have a request to make of you, Rukku," Tanshin said as he signed the logging book. "We picked up a student on our way so would you be so kind as to add an extra bed."

"Of course. I would be delighted," Rukku said happily as he took back the book. He turned back into the doorway for a second and returned with a silver key. He gave the key to Tanshin and bowed. People here bow a lot Takuya mused.

The three of them then climbed the stairs and Takuya gripped his bag tighter. They entered a hallway filled with door and Takuya followed them down until they came to a specific door. This door looked the same as all the other doors so Takuya didn't have the faintest idea how Tanshin knew this door was the door to their room.

Tanshin opened the door after putting the key in the lock, twisting, and pulling it out again. Inside was a medium-sized room with two doors on either side of the room. There were two beds, a desk, a mirror, and two good sized wardrobes.

"Well here we are," Tanshin said cheerfully. He turned over to Takuya. "Takuya, do you want to sleep here or go to the other room." He gestured to the door on the left side of the room.

"Umm, I don't care but can I ask a question?" Takuya said as he examined the room. Kouji quickly crossed the room and selected one of the two beds as he sat down on it.

"Ok then, you get the other bed so what's the question?" Tanshin smiled.

"What are we doing here?" Takuya asked. He walked over to the unoccupied bed and set down his bag on it.

"Oh, I never told you did I? Sorry I am forgetful like that," Tanshin said smiling slightly. "We are in the lovely hotel called 'Sefer's Gold' and we will spend the rest of the week here since the new school year does not begin until a week from now. So, we will have plenty of time to get your school supplies."

Takuya stopped dead. "Umm, Tanshin?" Takuya remembered his difficulty with the sign and his money problem.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, my parents didn't give me a lot of money so…" Takuya trailed off not sure how to state that he probably didn't have enough money to buy all his supplies.

Tanshin airily waved a hand and said, "Not to worry. Calvis always has an extra vault to help those in need but it isn't regularly used." Yeah, most of the students should have enough money.

"Oh, Ok. But there's something else." Takuya said his cheeks red. He started fidgeting and looked away. This caused Tanshin and Kouji to look at him funny.

"Yes Takuya?" Tanshin said gently sensing this was a touchy subject.

Takuya took a deep breath and said at top speed, "Idon'."

Tanshin and Kouji blinked at Takuya. Sure, they understood that perfectly Takuya thought irritated with himself.

"Pardon?" Tanshin said confusedly.

Takuya said it slower but so softly neither of them could hear it.

"Just spit it out already!" Kouji growled as he stood up. Takuya took a step back. Kouji did look very threatening especially since he was a Knight.

"I…I don't know how to read or write," Takuya said softly and looked down embarrassed. There was a long heavy pause and after a while Takuya had to look up. Tanshin was smiling slightly and Kouji had an unreadable expression.

"Is that all?" Tanshin said. Takuya nodded blush still in place. "Well, we still have a week before the School starts so Kouji will teach you till then." Takuya jerked his head up surprised. Kouji was teaching him? Kouji shot straight up and stared at his uncle.

"What!" Kouji yelled. "I don't want to teach him! You teach him, you're the teacher!" Kouji's face was so indignant Takuya couldn't but feel hurt.

"Kouji don't be rude," Tanshin said sternly, quite out of character for him. "You know I have to work out Takuya's enrollment to the School. You will only have to teach him in the afternoons. He will shop for supplies in the morning."

"But-"

"There will be no buts Kouji, you know the rules on which your father let you company me," Tanshin said.

Kouji narrowed his eyes and fisted his hands. "Fine," he spat out. "But it would be impossible for me to teach him to write and read in a week." Takuya was still standing off to the side feeling a little out of it.

"Yes, that is why in addition with all his other classes he will have tutoring," Tanshin informed Kouji. He was having a tutor? Great another class in which he had to take. He pouted. "It would be better for him at least to know the basics."

Kouji looked like he was barely containing himself from retorting angrily and surged out the door slamming it behind him (the door that goes outside). The door cracked and swung on the top hinge, the only hinge that was not broken off.

Takuya winced. This guy sure had an ugly temper one that was at complete odds with his looks… Gah! He was doing it again! Admiring Kouji was a big no-no. Takuya mentally slapped himself repeatedly. What was happening to him? He never had these feelings before. Never so what were they? Takuya shook his head. He would ignore them and they would go away. Yeah, good plan Takuya mentally celebrated his genius. He looked worriedly at the door.

Tanshin sighed, "Don't worry about it Takuya. He'll come back when he cools off." He strode forward towards the door and put it back in its original position. "He makes me use enough magic to feed an entire city," he muttered under his breath.

He put his hand in the middle if the door and closed his eyes. Takuya looked curiously at him then jumped as Tanshin's hand glowed a sharp green color and the light shot along the deep cracks in the door until they had all been lighted. Tanshin removed his hand and opened his eyes. The door glowed for a minute and Takuya stepped backward. The green light danced on the door creating patterns and shapes like emerald water. Takuya stood mesmerized at this display of magic and kept looking as the light until it slowly died, like some turning down the light on a lamp. When the magic died away the door stood complete and even looked like it was made from stronger wood than before.

"Well, the door is fixed and fortified just in case Kouji has another desire to break it again," Tanshin looked back at Takuya. "It's late, you should get to bed now."

"Ok, but Tanshin…"

"Yes?"

"Kouji doesn't have to teach me if he doesn't want to. I don't want to be a burden to any body," Takuya said looking at the door Kouji left from.

"It's alright Takuya. He will be fine once he warms up to the idea," Tanshin smiled warmly at him. "Now, go to bed. Is it alright if you go and buy you're things by yourself? I have things to do and it would be foolish to ask something else of Kouji."

Takuya would have preferred to have someone with him but if nobody could then he would have to go on his own.

"Of course. I'll be fine!" Takuya grinned.

"Good night then," Tanshin nodded and stepped thru the door on the right which, Takuya assumed, was another bedroom. What was the other door for? Well, only one way to find out. Takuya yanked the door open. It was a bathroom. The most expensive one Takuya had ever seen. The chamber pot was silver and so was the bath tub and basin. Takuya walked back to his bed leaving the door open. Takuya opened his bag and took out a pair of night clothes and rushed back to the bathroom.

He returned to his bed in his night clothes, refreshed. Takuya glanced worriedly at the empty bed beside him and wondered where Kouji was. Was he really that angry? He felt guilt settle in this stomach. He turned in his bed, one of the softest he had ever slept, and tried to sleep. The light from the lamp on the desk dimmed until it disappeared leaving Takuya in darkness. The only source of light left was the moonlight coming from the window.

Takuya peered thru it. He felt a rush of familiarly at the sight of the same constellations that he saw thru his window in his room. He sighed feeling homesick once again. His hands crept up to hold his pendant and he thought I will have courage. With that thought in mind his eyes closed and felt sleep engulf him but not before he heard the door open. Takuya fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Takuya felt like someone was holding a candle close to his face as if trying to burn it off. Takuya scooted away trying to hide his face. He wanted to sleep but the heat was bothering him. Make it go away! Takuya grudgingly opened his eyes and saw that somebody indeed had put a lamp on his bed close to his face.

Takuya growled and sat up. Damn ruddy lamp Takuya thought rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Shaking free of the sheets he crawled towards the other lamp-free end of the bed. There he stretched, reaching his hands towards the ceiling making his shirt rise up. At that exact moment Kouji opened the bathroom door finished dressing. He froze and stared at Takuya his face expressionless. Takuya put his hands down and nervously smiled. Was he still angry?

"Good morning, Kouji, Takuya,"and just in time Tanshin entered their room with cheerful smile on his face. How can some one be this cheerful in the morning? Takuya decided to go along with him.

"Good morning Tanshin!" Takuya beamed as he stood up. Tanshin nodded and walked over to him.

"I will have to go to ensure everything is ready," Tanshin said and handed Takuya a piece of paper. "This is your supply list. You should be able to find everything here." He also handed Takuya a leather pouch. He opened it and gapes as he saw it was filled with coins. Gold and silver coins! "That should he enough but if you need more just tell me. Well, goodbye boys. Have fun." And with that he swept forward thru the door leaving Takuya and Kouji alone.

Takuya fidgeted wondering what he should do now. Kouji was staring at the wall his eyes unfocused. To do something he dropped his list and pouch in his bag and pulled out his clothes. They were a green shirt and a pair of brown pants not of the best quality but they served their purpose.

Takuya stood up and started to walk over to the bathroom but was stopped at a voice.

"You should buy new clothes as well as your cape," Kouji said uninterestedly.

"Cape?" was all Takuya could say. He couldn't help but feel relived. Kouji wasn't angry anymore.

"It's basically the uniform of the School. You'll find it in the list," Kouji donned his cloak and walked towards the door and opened it. "Be back at five, we'll start your lessons then." Then he was gone.

Takuya stood for a minute staring stupidly at the door. Then snapped out of it and dressed. He could dress in the room since no one was here. After he was finished he picked up his bag and exited the room. He walked down the hallway feeling nervousness and anxiety. He quickly plastered a smile on his face and started to whistle trying to bring up his mood. He went down the stairs two at a time.

Rukku was at the desk rearranging the keys under his desk as Takuya arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah, Master Kanabara you're awake. Good, Master Minamoto walked out a few minutes ago and he wanted me to give you this." Rukku straightened and gave a silver object to Takuya. It looked like a thick silver stick about six inches long. At one end to, which was wider than the other, had a strange red stone. It looked like a solid liquid ruby in a way. It looked like red water that seemed to keep moving, swirling but always remained in its regular shape.

"Thanks but what is it?" Takuya asked pocketing the strange item.

"That, Master Kanabara, is a Traker. A Traker is a magical device that if you press the Stiphe, the red waterstone, it will alert the other Trakers that have been charm linked. So, if you are in trouble just press the Stiphe," Rukku explained.

"Oh thank you," Takuya felt better knowing he had the ability to contact Tanshin or Kouji. "You can call me Takuya by the way."

"Will do Takuya," Rukku stated and returned to his key arrangement. Takuya remembered Kouji pulling something out like that in Izumai. Takuya braced himself and walked out the 'Sefer's Gold' doors.

The street was full of activity. There were horse drawn carts and carriages. While people walked in and out of stores carrying large packages. Mothers hauled along their reluctant or over enthusiastic children. The sun bathed the whole city in a soft gold color, reflecting from windows and the crystal balls on the poles so they looked like they were illuminated with yellow dust. Takuya could hear the shouts and exclaims of the citizens as he walked down the street trying to avoid the haughty people moving quickly.

Takuya looked all around trying to get his bearings. This was going to be difficult. Takuya looked down at the list and stopped dead. He didn't know how to read yet so how was he going to get his things! Takuya sighed as he started walked again his eyes on the list. Tanshin must be really forgetful. Maybe he could ask somebody to help but that would be too embarrassing. Maybe he could-

That was when something collided painfully with him. Takuya was thrown off balance and yelped as he hit the ground. Takuya groaned and sat up. It looked like both him and his attacker ended up on the floor. It was a girl about his same age with a dog hand puppet. She had reddish brown hair.

"Oh my Gods! I am soooo sorry! Are you Ok? I should have watched where I was going. I am soooo sorry but you see Bok was going too fast and dragged me with him. Bad Bok!" she started hitting her dog puppet from her position on the ground. Takuya stared at her as the puppet started yelping.

"It's fine. I'm fine are you Ok?" Takuya gingerly stood up and extended a hand to the puppet girl. She smiled and grabbed his hand with her puppet-free hand. Takuya pulled her up and saw they were about the same height.

"I'm Juri and his is Bok," Juri waved her hand puppet and it barked.

"Hey, I'm Takuya," he grinned and Juri grinned back. They started walking together.

"So, Juri where did you get the dog," Takuya said looking curiously at Bok. Bok looked up and stuck out its tongue.

"Well, I made him," Juri said. They passed a store selling food and other home appliances. It was pretty full. It had clocks, spoons and other shiny things on the display window.

"You made him?" Takuya blinked.

"Yeah, he's my best creation," Juri looked proudly at Bok and it muzzled her back. "You see, I made him from cotton and felt then charmed him."

"How?"

Juri looked at Takuya her brow furrowing. "Well, I'm an Enchanter aren't I."

Takuya stared at her, almost tripping over a loose wood board. "Really? Cool!"

Juri laughed, "You act like you've never seen an Enchanter before." Takuya hadn't and he shook his head. Juri stared at him.

"Where have you been? Living in a cave?" Juri said teasing. Takuya playfully hit her arm. They both laughed. It amazed Takuya how easy it was talking to Juri was. Maybe he already had a friend. In a way Juri reminded Takuya of Mimi. They both had that care-free attitude and playfulness.

"Hey have you had breakfast?" Juri asked. On cue Takuya's stomach growled. "I'll take that as a no." Takuya sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Come on I'll treat you." And before Takuya could get a word in otherwise Juri raced down the street. Takuya ran after her trying to keep her in his sights. He didn't want to get lost in the big city.

After a few twists and turns he spotted Juri standing in front of a small pastry shop with outdoor tables, waiting for him. Bok barked as Takuya stopped next to her.

"What do you want?" Juri asked steering Takuya towards the nearest table.

"Umm," Takuya mumbled a little confused a she sat down.

"Not to worry! I'll pick some thing out for you," Juri beamed and went into the shop. Takuya sat kind of out of it still startled by Juri's forwardness.

A few minutes later Juri returned with a steaming plate filled with little brown and white pastry balls. She put the plate on the table and sat down opposite of Takuya. They smelled really good like cinnamon and spice. Takuya licked his lips and grabbed on the pastries.

"Thanks," he said putting down the list he had in his hand the whole time. He then stuffed it in his mouth. It was delicious like vanilla cake mix. Vanilla cake was his mother and Takuya favorite kind of cake.

"No problem," Juri smiled. She took Bok off her hand and put it on the table. As soon as she took it off the dog froze and became limp. Juri then took one of the pastries and started eating it. She looked at the discarded list and picked it up. Her face became surprised as she read it then joyful.

"Oh my Gods! You're going to Calvis, too!" Juri exclaimed gleefully. "I didn't know you were a User."

Takuya felt suddenly really happy. Juri was going too! He wouldn't be all alone after all. He finally had a friend other than Mimi.

Takuya nodded happily, "Yeah I'm going to start next week."

"What year are you in?"

"Ohm..." Takuya had no clue.

"How old are you?" Juri smiled.

"Fourteen."

"Awesome! You're in the third year with me," Juri clapped her hands together looking as if all her dreams had come true. "So what User are you?" She looked curiously at Takuya.

He hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell her. Takuya looked at Juri and remembered all her kindness and her friendly ways. Well, he mused she's going to find out anyway if we're going to the same school. So he told her his story. That he was born a peasant and lived in Izumai. And two days ago Tanshin and Kouji found him and discovered he was Elemental. How he traveled and was attacked. Juri listened carefully and attentively. She gasped when Takuya told her that he is an Elemental but didn't interrupt. When he finished there was a silence in which Juri stared at Takuya then-.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked startling Takuya. "That's awesome! I have an Elemental for a friend!"

Takuya had to smile at her outburst. It looked like she didn't care if he was an Elemental he was still her friend.

"What kind of Elemental?" she asked.

"Fire," he said proudly.

"Nice," Juri beamed and they finished the breakfast pasties. They talked a while about their families. Juri came from a middle-class old family. Her mother died when she was a baby and her father remarried. For a while Juri hated her stepmother because she though her stepmother was trying to replace her mother but then became close friends with her. Her stepmother was one of low-birth but her father married her because he fell in love. The family got lowered in rank because of that but Juri becuame an Enchanter thru her father's side anyway.

"She was the one who introduced me to puppet-making," Juri said as they stood up and walked away from the store. "Bok was the first puppet I made with her." They smiled at each other as they passed the appliance store they passed before. Takuya looked at the window and saw a clock. He almost gagged. It was 1:30! He only had three hours and a half to get shopping.

"What's the matter Takuya?" Juri asked looking at the window.

"I only have three and a half hours to buy my stuff," Takuya groaned yanking his hair.

"But you have all week to buy your school supplies," Juri said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to get it done today so I could have the rest of the week to check out the city," Takuya said sadly.

"What do you have to do at five?" Juri asked.

"Well, Koji is going to give me classes," Takuya mumbled his cheeks reddened for some reason.

Juri grinned devilishly. "Oh? What kind of classes?" She nudged Takuya in the ribs. Takuya half-heartedly swatted her away.

"To learn to read and write."

Juri's eyes softened and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, then we have to hurry if we're going to start today. After all we don't want to keep Kouji waiting do we? And I still need to get my stuff anyway." Takuya smiled relived.

"You know Kouji?" he asked as they entered a near by book store. Juri took out her list and took his as well.

Juri snorted as she looked around on a book shelf. "There is no one at Calvis who doesn't know Kouji Minamoto." She pulled out two green books and handed one to Takuya. "That's 'Magic from the Heart' by Alik Shibuya for Core Magic class."

"You're taking it too?" Takuya asked as he flipped thru the book not understanding a word.

"Yeah, you see, there are fourteen classes total. Five classes are for all students," she explained. "Two especially for Enchanters, two for Seers, two for Wizards, one for Mages, one for Knights and one for both Mages and Knights. Since you're an Elemental you don't have especially assigned classes. You have classes that apply to your skill."

Takuya nodded. "So Core Magic is an all student class."

Juri nodded and continued looking at the list. "Hmm, looks like the classes you have are Core Magic, Weapon Training, Arithmetic, Healing Aura, History of the Users, Celestial Bodies, and Spectral Chanting." Juri pulled another two other red books, thicker than the green ones. "I have Core Magic, Arithmetic, Healing Aura, History of the Users, Celestial Bodies, Runes, and Charmed Matter. That's cool we have five classes together!"

Takuya nodded relived he would know someone familiar in most of his classes. The red book was heavy and had fancy writing on the cover.

"Well, lets see if we can buy all of the books by five!"

"See you tomorrow Takuya. I'll wait by the pastry shop at ten," Juri yelled as she ran down the street leaving Takuya in front of the 'Sefer's Gold' hotel. They did in fact get all the books Takuya needed making him bend under the weight of all six books. Takuya climbed up to his room with difficulty trying not to drop any of the new books. Rukku offered assistance but Takuya declined wanting to do it on his own. The real problem was opening the door to the room. Takuya had to put his books down and open the door.

Kouji was already inside leaning against the desk. The desk had a book, a lamp, a quill pen, an inkwell and a stack of paper on it. He looked up as Takuya entered the room. Takuya quickly put the books on the bed thankful to get rid of the weight. Takuya walked over to Kouji and waited for further instructions. Kouji nodded to the chair and Takuya sat on it. Kouji pulled another chair and sat opposite of Takuya. Takuya swallowed nervously.

Kouji didn't say anything just pulled the pen, inkwell, and a piece paper towards him. He dipped the pen in the inkwell and wrote a single symbol on the piece of paper then gave it to Takuya. On the piece of paper was a small delicately drawn circle with a small line on the left side connecting to the circle.

"This is the letter 'a'," Kouji said looking bored. "Learn it and memorize it."

TBC…

It's finished! That took like two three days to write. My hands are cramped. Well, any way, as always, review and make me happy! And remember to check out my profile.


	5. School of Choices

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, M rating for later chapters

**Chapter name: **School of Choices

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. (sob)

**Author Notes: **Alright peoplehere's the fifth chapter. I hope you really like it and I worked my butt off for all you reviewers. I hope this chapter doesn't sound too Hogwartish, ya know? Tell if it does. I will try to change it a little. Well, here's the chapter you have been waiting for…. Hooray for me! (Hugs all reviewers)

* * *

This week had been one of the happiest weeks he had ever had.

Ever since he met Juri that first day, they had been hanging out every day. They met at the pastry shop and spent the day shopping or hanging out until five in the had almost felt as if Mimi was back with him and he was back in Izumai. Juri had even gone as far as to describe the classes he had with her. Since she was an Enchanter she didn't attend his other two classes (Spectral Chanting and Weapon Training) so she couldn't tell him much about the others.

All thought the week Takuya had seen little of Tanshin. He barely saw him in the morning and he arrived near midnight from wherever he went. Takuya's lessons with Kouji had left him mentally drained. Who knew reading was this hard? And writing was a pain in the ass, literally. Takuya kept sitting on the pen. It didn't help that Takuya felt oddly self-conscious with Kouji. He kept spacing out every time Kouji accidentally touched him. That was often since Kouji had to correct Takuya's grip on the pen many times.

These feeling confused Takuya to no end. Every time he saw Kouji his heart beat a little faster than before. And to top it all Kouji seemed to get a little more… comfortable around him. He even started acting nicer than before, Kouji patiently kept teaching Takuya. He even went close to smiling several times when Takuya got frustrated. Takuya felt oddly happy. He talked to Juri about this and she all but squealed and hugged him saying "its sooo cute" over and over again. She wouldn't tell him why, she told him he would have to find out by himself. Girls…

Takuya had gotten all his supplies with Juri's help. Some which had been very weird to say the least and Juri refused to tell him about them saying he would find out next week. One included was a palm-sized crystal ball with a little piece of opal floating around it. It sort of looked like the magic detector that Tanshin showed him back home. All Juri would say about it is that it was needed for Core Magic.

He also bought several pairs of clothes along with the black cape with red lining. Juri explained that the colors corresponded to what User you were. Mages were green, Enchanters had purple, Seers had yellow, Wizard's capes were completely black, and Knight's had blue ones. Takuya ordered red because the other colors didn't match and the list didn't specify. Takuya liked red anyway.

Takuya also bought a set of knives that really seemed odd especially when he didn't plan to buy them in the first place. Funny how it happened really.

_Flashback_

"_Juri what are we doing here?" Takuya asked looking apprehensive as they entered the large weapon shop. It was gloomy and cold without many people inside. There were rows upon rows of swords, knives, shields, spears, or any kind of weapon or pointy device imaginable. To say Takuya didn't really like this place much was an understatement. _

"_Well," Juri said walking to the front. "It says on your list that you need a sword, knife, or spear because you're taking Weapon Training and, trust me, you're going to need them." _

_She looked around and walked toward a wall with several swords. Takuya followed her. The swords were made with amazing craftsmanship even Takuya, with his limited knowledge of weapons, could see that._

"_Why?" he asked looking for a sword that wouldn't be too big for him or too long._

"_Usually only Knights and Mages take that class. And Master Maki, the teacher, doesn't go easy on anybody," Juri said grinning at him. What kind of class needs weapons? Takuya found a nice looking sword. It was made of bronze, not to big, not too small, and perfect. The hilt was leather-wrapped. Takuya reached out to take it._

"_I don't think that's the righ' 'un for ya" a rough voice said he behind them._

_Takuya and Juri whirled around to find the man who spoke to them. He was a big, sturdy looking man with several earrings. He had short brown hair and was quite good looking. He kind of looked like a pirate thought Takuya. He had that rough accent too. _

"_Excuse me?" Takuya said on the defensive. Juri looked like she was hyperventilating. From the good looks on the man or the shock Takuya could only guess._

"_That's not the sword fo'ya," he said in his gruff voice. "Tis' bronze and does'n go with ya fire users." _

_Takuya stared at the man shocked. How did he know he was a Fire Elemental? He had never even met the man before._

_Juri seemed to snap out of her daze. "How do you know Takuya is an Elemental?" she asked curiously. _

"_I know things," the man said. He turned around and started walking away. "Ya com'n or wat'?" he called over his shoulder and he disappeared thru a door way._

_Takuya and Juri looked at each other before following the strange man. They walked down the hall before they entered a room. It was small and even darker than the store. In the middle was a table. Hanging on the back wall were several huge swords and knives. Leaning against a corner were silver pointed spears. They were pretty old looking but kept in really good shape for what looked like years. They seemed to radiate power and experience. _

_Juri gasped at the room and excitedly whispered to Takuya, "These weapons have several high level runes!" Takuya looked at the weapons awed. The man stood in the middle of the room near an old chest. What are runes anyway?_

_Takuya felt like he had enough mysteries at the moment. "Who are you?" _

_The man glanced at Takuya and seemed to ponder that question before he answered, "I'm the own'r of te' shop. Name's Inbi." The owner of the shop? _

"_Okay, why did you bring us here?" Takuya asked wondering why Inbi brought them here (hence the question.)_

_Inbi walked over to a chest and opened it. Dust shot out of the chest making Takuya and Juri sneeze and cover their eyes. When the dust cleared Inbi stood with two daggers in either hand. _

_The left dagger was made out of some kind of black metal and the hilt was also black with an obsidian stone on the end. The black blade had several ragged pieces sticking out on the edges as if the blade had miniature thorns crafted on it. It was lethal looking and seemed as if it could kill on its own. It seemed to make the room colder that what it originally was._

_The right dagger was the complete opposite. The blade was made from fine silver and was as smooth and sleek as silk. The hilt was white leather with a beautiful clear diamond on the end. It felt gentle and the edges looked soft. It seemed to radiate light that brightened the room. The two daggers were as different as the sun and moon but in some way looked like they were kin. The daggers both were about the size of Takuya's forearm._

_Takuya felt that the daggers were the oldest thing in the room even if they looked bran new. _

"_These are wat'," Inbi said and walked over to Takuya. He offered the daggers with extended arms. Takuya looked at Juri and she shrugged obviously not getting something odd from the daggers. Takuya gingerly took either dagger in either hand. They fit perfectly in his hands. The diamond and obsidian on the hilts glowed a little, a small sharp burst of light then it was gone._

_Inbi looked really pleased. "Abou' time dey took som'body," he said and took the daggers from Takuya and walked to the chest again._

_Takuya felt odd the moment they were taken away like he had something taken that had been waiting for him, meant for him. Inbi took a smooth wooded box out of the chest and walked over to the table. Takuya followed leaving Juri at the entrance of the door. Inbi placed all three items on the table and opened the box. The inside was covered in red velvet and had two dagger-shaped indents. The lid had the picture of a sun and moon delicately carved on it._

"_Where did you get them?" Takuya asked._

"_Dey arrived fourte'n yea's ago," Inbi explained as he put the daggers in the indents. They fit perfectly. "Woul't let an'body hold 'em but meh till ya came." He closed the box._

"_Why?" Takuya said itching to hold the daggers again._

_Inbi looked sharply at Takuya. "Lis'en kid, these ar'nt normel daggers. Dey came from powe'ul people. Dey told meh to wait fer a kid of exterdonary fire sk'lls. Those two women ar'nt to be mess'th with especially when dey control yer life," he added under his breath. Takuya looked curiously at him. Who are these two women who brought the daggers?_

_Inbi closed the lid and said Takuya, "The white 'un is called Shiroi an' duh black 'un Kuroi. Respect duh blades an' dey will respect ya back." He gave the box to Takuya and walked back to the chest. He closed it. The box was smooth and cool to touch and light._

"_Nah, let's ta'k abou' payment."_

_End Flashback_

The daggers had cost eleven gold and two silver coins. Takuya had not shown the daggers to Tanshin or Kouji for some reason, he felt as if the time wasn't right just yet. He hid his box under his bed. Yes, a most obvious place but he didn't know where else to put it. They now currently were gathering dust under there.

Takuya had gotten as far as he was going to get in his lessons. He could now read several sentences with minimal stumbling. He can write some small sentences but it always ended up with his wrist almost falling off.

But all in all, Takuya has had an excellent week but Takuya was really nervous anyhow. Why, you ask? Because tomorrow was the first day of the School.

The morning was bright and sunny like all the past days. Takuya hazily opened his eyes confused. He had the weirdest dream only he couldn't remember it. He felt somehow as if the dream as important. Takuya shook it off and looked over to the other bed. It was empty. Kouji was up as usual. Gee, how early does that guy get up at?

Takuya bounced from the bed happily, his sleepiness disappearing in an instant. Today was the day! Takuya quickly got his clothes out of the chest that had all his supplies. He combed his hair as best as he could and splashed water on his face from the bathroom. He couldn't help but be excited at the notion of attending the school of every kid's dream.

Takuya double checked that he had everything using his limited reading skills. He took the box from under the bed and checked that Shiroi and Kuroi were safely in their wooden enclosure. He put it in the chest and closed the lid. Takuya sat down on the lid and waited for Kouji or Tanshin to appear.

After a few minutes of waiting Takuya started pacing, feeling restless. His stomach was a bundle of nerves and he started wondering where Tanshin and Kouji were. What if they abandoned him? What if all this was just a cruel joke? Maybe he wasn't an Elemental maybe he was just an ordinary kid who had a strange gift? What if- his frantic mental discussion was cut short by Tanshin. He opened the door and came in. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue pants with a light blue shirt. He had a cape around his shoulders. The cape was black edged with gold.

"Ah! You're up, good," Tanshin smiled. "There's a carriage waiting down stairs. Leave your chest here. Someone will come to pick it up." Takuya nodded and stopped pacing. "You should put on your cape; anyhow, we will be waiting downstairs." And with that he walked downstairs.

Takuya hurriedly pulled his cape out of the chest. He put it on his shoulders and closed the red pin to secure the cape. It went all the way to his ankles and if he brought the sides of the cape together it could encompass all his body expects his shoes and head. It was quite comfy.

Takuya walked out of the room and down the stairs. Once in the main lobby he found Tanshin and Kouji waiting. Kouji stood there looking kind of irritated and annoyed. He was wearing his blue-edged cape with grey pants and a long-sleeve blue shirt. Takuya's face felt a tad hotter than before but plastered a smile on.

"Come on we don't want to get stuck in traffic," Tanshin smiled. He turned to Rukku who was standing on the side with the two boys who took the horses the first night. The boys had two chests. One was Kouji's and the other Takuya. "Thank you for your hospitality, Rukku."

Rukku waved a hand, "Not at all, it was my pleasure Master Minamoto." He bowed. Tanshin inclined him head and walked outside, Kouji in tow. Takuya hurried after them.

Outside was an expensive-looking carriage. It was a dark blue with gold trimmings. On the harnesses were Raikou and Awai. Rappa was nowhere to be found. The two boys carrying the chests deposited them on the back of the carriage. They all entered the carriage and sat down. Tanshin on one side and Takuya and Kouji in the other.

Takuya fidgeted in his seat. He was terribly nervous and having Kouji sitting next to him wasn't helping. The carriage shuddered as the horses started pulling them and off they went.

"Takuya we should explain some things about the school before we get there," Tanshin said. Takuya listened raptly. He would need as much help as he could. "The dormitories are in the east side of the school, each one has at least two students. Usually there is two of the same magic but the school paired you up with an extra student."

"Oh, who?" Takuya asked stealing a glance sideways at Kouji.

"You'll find out when you get there," Kouji looked over catching Takuya's look. "It's not me just to tell you." He smirked.

Takuya blushed and looked away. "There are four classes a day, each different according to the week," Tanshin continued ignoring Kouji. "They start at nine and go until three. The rest of the day you can do your homework or go do whatever you young people do these days. The weekends are free and on some occasions you can visit Canalis." The silence feel again leaving Takuya with his thoughts.

He looked out the window. There were a lot of carriages and people on horseback filling the street. He wondered where Juri was. Why did he want Kouji as a roommate? A sudden picture popped up in his head of Takuya and Kouji sleeping in the same bed. With nothing on! Takuya's face turned as red as a tomato. What! No, bad Takuya bad! Get picture out of head, now! But deep inside he felt a trill of… what? Disgust, no. Happiness, closer but no. More like... longing. Takuya felt like bashing his head against the side of the carriage.

"We're here." Tanshin's voice broke thru Takuya's thoughts. The door opened they all piled out. Takuya stood in front of a huge stone building, emphases on huge. The whole place was in the shape of a square c. In the space in between the sides was a circular road and right in the center was a pair of big stone walls that were open. They were ones of the first to arrive but still the place was full with kids and crying parents. In the back of it was a big clear lake. There was tons of noise as the three walked up the stairs and thru the doorway.

Takuya was amazed at the place. It was twice as big as Izumai at least. Inside they walked down a light filled corridor. Takuya stuck close to the others trying not to get lost in the crowd of people. Tanshin and Kouji strode thru; the crowd seemed to part before them and Takuya saw some people even bow. Takuya felt overwhelmed at the crowd and the size of the place. The kids with capes looked much more sophisticated and more at ease than he could ever be.

They exited the corridor into a large circular room with seven doorways into different halls. On the wall there was a big, big stone tablet that went from celing to floor. On it was filled with names, all different colors, all neatly written under one another. There were a bunch of people standing in front of it,all kids and parents. Kouji walked over to it and Tanshin motioned for Takuya to follow him as he stayed behind. Takuya did, nervously as people started to stare at him. The crowd parted as Kouji and Takuya walked forward. In front of the tablet was a stone pedestal with the indent of a hand on it.

Kouji stopped in front of it. Takuya looked on curiously. Kouji then lifted his hand and placed it in the hand-shaped indent. As soon as he put his hand down the pedestal started shining a light blue color. Takuya started awed. From the base of the pedestal shot a single blue string of light that ran from the ground onto the wall almost like a colorful shadow. The light ran up the wall and into the nearest space in the tablet that didn't already have a name. It curled and transformed into the words:

Kouji Minamoto 3rd Knight

The light faded and the blue words were now engraved in the tablet. There were several cheers from the onlookers. Kouji backed away and a stone on the top of a hallway on the right glowed softly. Kouji looked at the hallway before nodding. He motioned for Takuya to step forward and he looked at Tanshin who smiled.

Takuya walked towards the pedestal trying to ignore the glances and stares of the kids. A few whispers reached Takuya's ears and he nervously swallowed. Takuya stood in front of the pedestal looked one more time to Kouji. Kouji was watching with a guarded expression and gave no more. Takuya took a deep breath and placed his hand on the indent.

For a second nothing happened then softly the floor started shaking and then harder and harder. Some people screamed as they backed away and fell down. Kouji and some other teens managed to stay on their feet. Takuya started to panic and took a step back but somehow his hand was stuck in the indent. It wouldn't let go! The pedestal started glowing a sharp red color that grew stronger and stronger until Takuya couldn't see in front of him. The light seemed to push Takuya back straining his arm. Takuya felt the light shine thru him as if looking for something and then the wind picked up inside even if there was no windows. Swirling around him and the pedestal like he was stuck the middle of a tornado. Takuya's cape whipped around suddenly all the light drew back in the pedestal. The ground stopped shaking and the wind spiraled away into nothingness. Several deep red strands of light shot from the base with a big bang and up the wall. They twisted up, around sideways, and into circles all over the tablet. The lights met right under Kouji's name turning into one strand that curled elegantly into the red words:

Takuya Kanabara 3rd Fire Elemental

Takuya's hand jerked from the indent finally free. He turned around to meet the scared, awed, and fascinated looks on the people's faces. Even Kouji looked surprised. Takuya stood there not sure what to do. Then Tanshin walked up to Takuya and whispered, "Follow the third hallway on the right to the door that has a red waterstone on it, that's your room."

Takuya nodded and quickly walked thru the third hallway into a hall. Takuya heard full-blown whispers and talk explode behind him. He walked a little faster, trying to slow down his heart rate. That was amazing, what happened at the pedestal. The light had touched something deep inside him. The part that engulfs him when he has a temper flash. The source of his power. But why did the ground shake like that? And the wind? It didn't happen to Kouji. Maybe it's an Elemental thing…

Takuya was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that the passed the room with a red waterstone. He backtracked to the door. The door was one of the several ones that dotted the hall. Where the handle was suppose to go there were a red waterstone and another yellow one. The yellow stone looked like yellow mist swirling in a hollow shell. It was cold to touch. How was he suppose to open the door? Well, the red waterstone is here so now what?

Takuya touched the waterstone trying to twist it or something when the door opened. Takuya jumped back then carefully walked inside. It was a medium-sized circular stone room. It had two four-poster beds on either side of a big window with a ledge. It had green curtains. His chest was on the foot of the bed on the right side. On the walls near either beds there were desks with chairs. It was a comfy looking place. On the left wall there was a door that lead to the bathroom.

The bathroom had two showers with no dividers funnily enough. Two sinks and two chamber pots decorated the marble bathroom. Okay, weird…

Takuya went back to the room and opened his chest. Just to do something, he took out his books and neatly stacked them on the desk closest to his bed. He took out his dagger box and placed it under his bed. Why? He didn't know he just felt better having his daggers where no one could see them. He arranged the rest of his stuff in his chest. His chest was big one. To reach to bottom he had to stick all his upper body in the chest. He was just finishing when the door crept open. Takuya's head shot up and he hit himself on the open lid of the chest.

"Ooww!" Takuya wailed as he rocked back holding his head. It hurt.

"Hey are you Ok?" Takuya turned around to stare at the person who just came in. It was Kouji. He seemed to have changed clothes to a white shirt and green pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did I forget anything in the carriage?" Takuya asked standing up. It was the only reason he could think of to what would cause Kouji to come into his room especially since Kouji told him he was not Takuya's roommate.

"What?" Kouji asked looking confused. "How would I know what you left in your carriage?" Kouji was acting odd.

Takuya started at him. "You were there the whole way and what did you do to your hair?" he asked noting that Kouji's silky black hair had been cut to his chin and he had more bangs too. Takuya had liked Kouji's long hair.

"I never did anything to my hair," Kouji said looking now utterly confused. "I've never seen you before."

"What!" Takuya started at him incredulously. Things were getting way too weird now. "We spent the whole last week together with Tanshin. What's the matter with you, Kouji?"

Kouji stared at him for a minute then burst out laughing. Takuya stared as he doubled over in mirth. Takuya was now seriously worried for the health of Kouji's state of mind. Maybe he should go to the infirmary, like, now. Kouji now managed to get a hold of his laughter and stood up smiling.

"I'm not Kouji," he smiled. "I'm Kouji's twin brother Kouichi."

"What! No way," Takuya looked at Kouichi. It made sense in a way. Why Kouichi acted different that Kouji. Kouichi looked much happier and open. "Kouji never told me he had a twin."

"Yeah, he never liked to advertise it that much," Kouichi said and walked over to Takuya. He plopped down on the left bed and opened the chest there. "Looks like we're roommates." He smiled at Takuya who grinned back. He liked this Kouichi not like Kouji of course, more like friendship-based.

Takuya nodded and walked in front of Kouichi. To his irritation Kouichi was the same height as Kouji. Kouichi suddenly stuck out his hand, "I think we should appropriately introduce ourselves. I'm Kouichi Minamoto."

Takuya grabbed Kouichi's hand and shook it. "I'm Takuya Kanabara, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kouichi looked curiously at Takuya. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" They let go of their hands.

"Yeah, just found out what I am a week ago. Tanshin and Kouji found me in Izumai," Takuya explained.

"Oh so that's where Kouji was bugging father to go," Kouichi mused. "What User are you?"

"Elemental," Takuya whispered with a smile. Kouichi's eyes got impossibly wide as he took in the information.

"You aren't lying," he said looking down at Takuya in fascination. "That's amazing. So you're the one who caused all that commotion in the Entrance Stone room."

"How do you know I'm not lying?"

"Oh," Kouichi showed Takuya his cloak which was edged with yellow. "I'm a Seer and we can detect lies."

"Awesome!" Takuya gasped and in his excitement in seeing his first Seer stuck his face inches away from Kouichi's face. Kouichi grinned, amused.

Then the door opened and the original Kouji came in. His expression became stony as he looked at them. Kouji walked in and stiffly pulled out a Traker from his pocket and dropped it on the bed. He walked out with out a word.

"Okay," Takuya said slowly and he backed away. That was odd. It looked like Kouji was reverting back to his cold ways. Takuya felt a little sad inside. He liked the calm and nicer version and now he was gone.

"Kouji," Kouichi called out but upon hearing no reply, he turned to Takuya. "That's weird Kouji almost never acts this way towards me. I wonder what's wrong." Takuya shook his head meaning he had no clue. Takuya hanged his head a little and walked over to his bed. He had somehow upset him again?

"It's almost as if he were jealous." Takuya heard the softly spoken whisper and turned around but Kouichi shook his head. "That can't be right. What is there to be jealous of?"

Takuya shrugged. Maybe Kouji was jealous of Takuya getting the same room as Kouichi?

"We better get dressed up," Kouichi said as he grabbed some better clothes. "The opening ceremony will start soon. After all we can't keep the gossips waiting to see the new Elemental, can we?" Kouichi laughed as he ran into the bathroom to avoid the pillows that Takuya was throwing at him. Takuya shook his head and chuckled.

Ten minutes later both Kouichi and Takuya were all dressed and ready to attend the opening ceremony. They walked down the corridor that was beginning to flood with students. Takuya kept close to Kouichi because he didn't know the way. They passed the Entrance Stone room and continued down to a bigger hallway. Takuya had to grab Kouichi's cape in order not to get lost in the stampeding crowd. Kouichi had to stop several times because of an over tugging of his cape.

They melted with the crowd. It was times like these that Takuya cursed his lack of size. Finally after being pushed, shoved and several kicks to the knees they arrived at a big, big room. Is there anything at this school that isn't huge or relatively big? Across the front of the hall was a long table with gold table cloth. Sitting in around looked like all the teachers, including the headmaster. There were several long rectangle-shaped tables that went vertically down the length of the hall. The table clothes were all white. Students were sitting down but they all avoided the middle table leaving it bare. Along the walls were torches that gave the hall a sort of creepy but soft feeling (is that even possible?).

The noise was deafening. Everybody was whispering, talking, or shouting and it hurt his ears. Suddenly a high kneeing cry all but made his ears explode.

"Takuya!" And Takuya got the life hugged out of him by a smiling Juri. Kouichi watched on with a grin. "Oh, my gods, I haven't seen you in so long."

"Juri..can…can't..breathe," Takuya wheezed. Juri apologized and let him go. Takuya breathed the precious air into his deprived lungs. Kouichi laughed along with Juri. Juri took hold of Takuya's hand and dragged him to a table next to the empty middle one; Takuya grabbed Kouichi and so they both arrived at said table. They sat down with Juri across from them and Takuya stared at the expensive silver plates and cutlery in front of him.

"Hello," Juri said cheerfully introducing herself. "I'm Juri 3rd year Enchanter."

Kouichi nodded smiling, "I'm Kouichi 3rd year Seer." They shook hands over the table.

Takuya and his new friends talked about their lives. Takuya and Juri both told Kouichi their family lineage. Juri even showed Kouichi Bok which currently was stashed in a pocket inside her purple-rimmed cloak. Kouichi was utterly fascinated with the puppet. In turn Kouichi told them about his family over all the noise. Kouichi was born right before Kouji in their manor. Their father was one of the twelve Knights that guarded the king and their mother was a high-ranking court Seer. He was going on to tell about his cousins when total silence reined over the hall.

Takuya looked over to the entrance where all the others were looking. Kouichi and Juri both sighed. Six teenage boys came thru. The first one was Kouji, looking very good Takuya noted. A tall blonde entered in tow with a younger blonde. They looked like brothers. Next came a violet haired teen with a navy haired one. And last came a brown haired boy with blue eyes. They were all very good-looking and all the girls in the crowd melted except Juri who looked annoyed. They sat down on the empty table near the back part.

"Really," Juri huffed. She looked at Takuya who was promptly confused. "Oh, those six guys is one of two groups of people who think they own the school. They are called the Lone Wolves." Oh, yeah Kouji would be one of the popular people. Takuya felt a little down heated at the notion.

"Kouji always did need to be in the spot light," Kouichi mused. "And they should be coming soon…" And then they came thru the door in similar fashion.

'They' turned out to be a group of haughty looking girls. The one in front looked like the leader. She had silky blonde and blue eyes that would have looked pretty if they weren't filled with self-importance. She strutted over with five other girls following her all throwing these looks that told others that they were inferior compared to them. They took the other empty seats in the middle table. The blonde girls practically threw herself on Kouji. Takuya felt a burn of jealously as he glared at her.

"Who is she?" Takuya whispered as he glared daggers at the blonde girl.

Juri snickered and responded, "That's Izumi and her little gang of followers. They are the biggest self-centered airheads that ever graced this school. Now hush the headmaster is going to speak."

The man in the middle chair on the teacher's table stood and walked forward. He was a tall man with black hair that touched the ground. His hair was tied from the middle of his back leaving the hair under it to curl elegantly to the floor. His gold-trimmed cape encompassed his body completely. His pitch black eyes searched the hall from left to right before falling directly on Takuya. Takuya started as he met the eyes and looked right back. The man's lips curled into a delicate smile before he turned to address the student body.

"Good afternoon," he said his voice carrying in the noiseless hall. "We are here to start a new school year. For all the new students I am Koumori Ashi the headmaster but you may call me Master Ashi. Now before we start to eat I would like to make an announcement." The few whispers from the speech died out. It looked liked an announcement didn't happen often.

"For the first time in a hundred years a new User has graced our halls," Master Ashi said. Oh, no, oh, no! Please don't tell me he is going to do what I think he's going to do Takuya though frantically. Master Ashi glanced sideways towards Takuya and smiled softly. Oh, no he is! "I present the Fire Elemental, Takuya Kanabara," he waved a hand at the Takuya and the whole hall looked at him.

Takuya wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor as his face flared up. He bowed his head fidgeting with his hands. Kouichi and Juri did their best to glare at the onlookers telling them to back off. Then the whispers erupted all over the place. The only people who were quiet were the Lone Wolves who were watching him with calculative eyes. Everybody wanted a look at Takuya who just glared at the headmaster.

Master Ashi had a swift smirk on his face and cleared his throat to get the attention of the students. It wasn't working. He nodded to Tanshin who was seated next to him on the right. Tanshin stood up and waved a hand. The torches on the wall flared to the ceiling with a blinding light and everybody drew back to their seats. The flames died back down to their original size. Takuya thought that the flames looked awesome at their full-heat.

"Now that you all have met our newest addition-" Takuya glared even more fiercely at the man "-let the banquet begin," Master Ashi said and a crowd of people laded with various dishes and pitchers entered the hall. The people all had white robes on. They scurried to the tables and began putting them on the tables. A little boy about nine years old approach Takuya's table with a pitcher. It was about as big as the kid's head and looked pretty heavy since he looked about ready to drop it. He was about to too if Takuya hadn't reached out and grabbed it at the last second. The boy stumbled and looked up at Takuya with fear in his eyes.

"I am sorry, I won't do it again," the kid said his eyes beginning to water with tears. Takuya looked at him startled.

Takuya smiled softly, tying to reassure the kid and said, "It's alright. Accidents happen right?" The kid nodded uncertainly, the tears beginning to go away. Takuya put the pitcher on the table.

Juri who as watching with a smile said, "You should go back to the kitchens before they miss you." She winked at the kid.

"Don't worry we won't tell Junsei," Kouichi added looking over Takuya's shoulder. The kid smiled happily and said a small "thanks" before disappearing into the crowd of servants.

The table was now full with delicious and delectable foods. Takuya immediately piled his plate with as much food as possible. Takuya started eating but then stopped. This food was heavenly but he just looked at the piece of chicken in his hand. He remembered the way his mother use to make chicken back home on holidays. It was plain and not as richly spiced as this one but it was missing that loving, homemade touch that Yuriko always had as if she made it especially for him. How he missed her and his father even little Shinya with his annoying banter. And Mimi… he touched his chocker on the side where her sketch was hidden. Mimi was a terrible cook and made Takuya eat her stuff that barely looked like food. But…

Juri looked worriedly at Takuya who was staring at his piece of chicken. "Are you alright Takuya?" Kouichi also looked up bothered by Juri's statement.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you have to go to the nurse? We can take you there right now if you want to," Kouichi was now feeling Takuya's forehead frantic to find anything wrong with his new friend.

Takuya battered his hand away. "I'm fine. Really," he added as Kouichi gave him an unsure look. Kouichi reluctantly nodded and went back to eating. Takuya was touched by Kouichi's worry about his health. He knew that the time ahead was going to be difficult but he now had trustworthy friends to help him on the way. Not to mention the two strange daggers under his bed. Who sent them anyway?

"Hey," Takuya turned to met the biggest mass of gravity defying brown hair he had ever seen. The owner of said hair was a sixteen year old boy with kind brown eyes. "I'm Tai 5th Knight." Tai sat down next to Takuya.

"Oh! Um, I'm Takuya," he smiled. "How does your hair stay up like that?" Takuya stared at it.

Tai laghed, "It's natural. So what's up?" They spent the rest of the banquet talking and laughing. Maybe this wasn't home but it was as close as anything could get.

Finashed! Wow, you know what? I am pretty happy how that chapter turned out. Yeah… anyway R&R for me and tell me any ideas that you have. All ideas are welcome ('cause I need them). I love you all my lovely reviewers! And now to part once again until the next chapter: Sayonara, Chao, Adiosu, Adios, прощание, istenhozzád, farväl or just plain goodbye!


	6. Hardcore Learning

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, M rating for later chapters (I keep switching ratings sorry)

**Chapter name: **Hardcore Learning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I don't own anything, anymore (cries heart out)

**Author Notes: **You know what? I only have, like, one week left before school opens againWhy me? Oh, well, now today's chapter is the beginning of Takky's school classes. Ha, ha, ha, what crazy schemes will happen to our poor little fire-boy? Read and be enlightened by my awesomeness in authoressness. (Evil laughter echoes thru room)

On another note, I have over a 1,000 hits to this. OMG! I never thought so many people visited my story. Thank You All! I LUV YOU ALL! No celebrate I'll make this chapter even longer than the others…

* * *

_Takuya saw fire. _

_All around him the hot flames curled, flared, and dancing their deadly dance. It was crackling and spiting as it ran across his body, across his legs and chest. He could only see the red nothing else; it was the floor, the ceiling, the walls, the whole world. Embodying him in their arms, their shackles unwilling to let him go. The flames turned red as the dying sun, bronze like the sharpest blade, willing to kill, ready to burn anything in its path. _

_The flames laughed in his ears. Crackling and moving with their inner breeze making the now inexistent world fade away as if it never was. He could hear how the flames moved, their language reaching deep inside him, touching his soul and mind. They moved as if the puppeteer moved them with his strings in to some mysterious music. _

_He could smell the smoke and taste the ashes. He could sense the air leaving his lungs, being burned away and replaced with the black smoke of the reining flames. He need not to breathe, he didn't know how to breathe. _

_The flames, the fire touched his whole body and it was burning him. Striping him of his skin and mind. He could feel the pain, the burn that was driving him insane. It needed to stop, JUST STOP! Death would have been so great just then. But the flames wouldn't let go of their prisoner. His mouth was open in a scream but no noise reached him thru the laughter, the cruel laughter. His tears evaporated away before they left his eyes. The only thing that registered in his blank mind was the pure force and will on the fire. There was no time or space; it could have been a minute or years._

_The flames encompassed him in a painful but gentle embrace. Soothing him with the laughter of the language of flames. It hurt so much, he wanted it to end. The smoke, the fire it all suffocated him, pressing him into the fiery furnace, striping him of his shell, all that makes him human. He was stuck in this new house of torture. His house because…he was one of them now._

_He was one with fire._

"Takuya wake up! Takuya!" Kouichi's voice broke thru the net of the dream that snagged Takuya. Takuya's eyes shot open and he gulped air by the lungful. His eyes couldn't help but to look at where he was. The fire! Where was it?

"Takuya! Are you Ok?" Kouichi was kneeling next to his bed looking worriedly into his face. "It's alright. It was only a dream." Takuya calmed down, the panic started going away at the words. It was only a dream…a dream. His heart beat like a drum as he sat up and he groaned.

"Are you alright?" Kouichi said still kneeling on the side of the bed. He was still in his night clothes.

"Yeah," Takuya's scratchy voice said. He was sweating but taking deep breathes trying to clam his heart rate. He was wired on adrenaline from the dream. His white hands started shaking as he grabbed the sheets trying to get a grip on himself.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go to the infirmary," Kouichi said getting up and taking in Takuya's shaky profile. Takuya shook his head firmly. "Well," he said unconvinced. "If you're sure you're Ok-" Takuya nodded again. "-then we should start getting ready for classes. They start in an hour and a half."

Takuya smiled as best as he could to reassure Kouichi but he didn't think it worked very well because Kouichi still looked worried as he walked into the bathroom. Takuya's smile dropped and he started shaking again. Ok, Ok take deep breathes Takuya he told himself and his body stopped the shaking. The dream. It just seemed so real. He could still smell the smoke and his skin still stung. But this was so weird. He was a Fire Elemental; fire couldn't hurt him could it? Takuya decided that this was all too confusing he had more important things to do than freak out over weird dreams. Takuya got out of bed walked into the bathroom. Too bad he never noticed the flash of light from under his bed.

The mirror was steamed because Kouichi had turned on the hot water. It was stuffy in here. Takuya quickly stripped and stepped into the empty shower. He turned on the water into the cold. He just needed to cool down for a bit. Last night they got back from the banquet late and didn't have the chance to shower, he just fell like dead weight on his bed.

He quickly shampooed his hair with an expensive looking purple shampoo that smelled like lavender. The cold water on his skin felt heavenly, washing away the memories of the dream.

Today was the first day of classes. According to Kouichi, they would get their schedule for the week at the Banquet Hall from their first class teachers. The hazy figure in the other shower stepped out and the water turned off. Takuya closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the shower. Back in Izumai his family didn't usually have showers, just a tub in which to take a quick bath. The water usually was not really clean since the whole family used one tub of water a day so the first one was the one who got the clean water.

"Hurry Takuya, if you want breakfast," Kouichi said as he rapped a towel around his middle. Takuya quickly finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair and reluctantly turned off the water. Takuya stepped out and also reached for a towel. Both boys quickly dressed and put on their respective capes.

They exited into the bedroom. Takuya flopped back on his bed and bounced on it. Takuya turned over on his back and saw that Kouichi was looking at him as if looking for a sign of illness from his seat on his bed.

Takuya smiled, "I'm fine, really. Look." He jumped up and threw himself on Kouichi's bed. The rebound caused Kouichi to yelp and slide from the bed onto the floor.

"Hey! No fair," he pouted from the floor as Takuya cracked up at the indignant expression. "Well, if you're really all right..." and he launched a tickle attack on the helpless Takuya. Takuya tried to cover himself but Kouichi's probing fingers rendered any retort disappear as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Alright! Alright, I give, I give!" Takuya shouted between giggles and snorts. Kouichi grinned in triumph and stopped. Takuya took a moment to catch his breath then jump off and gave Kouichi his back. He mock marched to his side of the room and dived in his trunk.

"What do we need?" he asked his voice muffled as he shifted around inside.

"Don't know as far as books," Kouichi said as he shouldered a leather bag. "We have to wait until breakfast but pack paper, pens, an inkwell, mind you its screwed tightly because last time it spilled all over the desk, that was embarrassing let me tell you. We'll probably have Core Magic first, its kind of a tradition to have it on the first day so take 'Magic from the Heart' and the Meter."

Takuya gave Kouichi a blank look. "The Meter is the weird crystal ball thing." Ah, so that's what it is. Takuya did as Kouichi said tucking in the said items into his brown bag and, for good measure, his Traker.

They both stood. "So what are we waiting for?" Takuya declared with a grin. "Onward to breakfast!"

Kouichi laughed and they exited the room. They walked down the hall that was dotted with students. Several of them stared at Takuya and whispered behind their hands to their neighbors. Takuya ignored them. He was sort of accustomed to the whispers since back in Izumai the people were always talking about him behind their backs. They walked past the Stone Entrance room. Takuya looked at the tablet and saw his named still kind of glowing around the edges. Takuya stopped Kouichi. He looked back at Takuya.

Takuya pointed at his name. "Is it supposed to do that?" he asked and clusters of students approached and the whispers increased. His name was the only one still glowing.

"No, it's never done that before," Kouichi frowned analyzing the problem. "We should ask Tanshin." And with that Kouichi swept Takuya past the room saving him from the staring teens. Takuya followed Kouichi into the corridors they pasted yesterday. The sunlight glowed from the windows illuminating the passage ways. All the torches were flameless and hung limply in their holders. Their soft footsteps made little noise. When they neared the entrance to the Banquet Hall Kouichi stopped.

Kouichi fidgeted and said kind of nervously, "Umm, Takuya?"

"Yeah," he said cocking his head sideways making his brown hair sway in front of his eyes.

"I kind of invited some of my friends to eat with us, is that Ok?" he looked pleadingly at Takuya.

He grinned and nodded, "Of course! The more the merrier." Kouichi looked relived and thanked him with a smile. It made him a little apprehensive to met new people but if they were Kouichi's friends they couldn't be that bad, right? They managed to enter the hall with little people noticing them. The Lone Wolves were at the table, some eating but mostly lounging and looking bored. Though two pairs of eyes zeroed in on Takuya. Kouji's sapphire eyes immediately made Takuya redden. The violet-blue haired guy next to him gave Takuya emotionless black eyes that made him look as if he was related to Master Ashi.

Kouichi tugged Takuya's sleeve and lead him to a table. On the table, Takuya noticed was a red spiky haired guy waving his hands like no tomorrow hitting the other brown haired guy next to him repeatedly on the head. As approached the table they were joined by Juri who had just come into the hall.

"Oww, stop it!" the guy next to the redhead trying to fend of his hands. "They see us already." Kouichi grinned and all three sat down across the two. The redhead grinned broadly and stopped his hand waving to the relief of the other guy.

"About time! What took you so long, Kouichi?" the redhead said joyously.

Kouichi snorted, "We didn't take that long. You usually sleep so much that you are constantly late for classes." All five began loading their plates with eggs, toast, and other breakfast foods. The red haired loaded so much food on his that Takuya and Juri stared at him.

"Oh ignore the bottomless pit," the guy said next to said bottomless pit. "I'm Takato Matsuki by the way, 3rd year Mage."

"Imff Diaffush Moffomshyaik," the redhead said thru all the food in his mouth. Bits of food littered the table. Juri drew back a little and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Takato said and he thumped the redhead's back who started chocking. "You'll die of over eating one day. I'm telling you." He rolled his eyes at the others and Takuya snickered. Those two looked like good people.

The redhead hacked and after he was sure no more food was in his mouth he said, "The name's Daisuke Motomiya. I'm a 3 rd year Knight ready to protect whatever needs protecting!" and he picked up a near by fork and banished it around making the people seated around shield away.

Kouichi looked at Takato, "Now, how much sugar has he had exactly?" Takuya laughed along with Juri and Takato while Daisuke looked insulted and started poking Kouichi with his fork. "Hey, don't look at me! Stop poking me."

A few minutes later after several fork induced bruises (sometimes Knights don't know their own strengths) on poor Kouichi they introduced themselves and finished eating. Takuya scooped a spoonful on egg into his mouth. His eyes were unexplainably drawn towards the middle table. All six had already left but the blonde girl, Izumi, and her friends were there looking disheartened.

The servants were lined against the far wall waiting for the students to finish. Takuya spotted the little kid from last night there. Takuya waved and the little kid smiled shyly back but stopped when the servant next to him said something. Takuya looking a little confused turned to Juri but she was talking to Takato.

Tanshin stood up from the teacher's table and swept down the hall with a packet of papers. He stopped and gave papers to certain people on the tables. Daisuke rubbed his hands with anticipation his eyes gleaming strangely. They waited then finally he arrived at Takuya's table he smiled at the quintet.

"How are you this morning children?" he asked passing out papers to them. They responded in a variation of 'good morning' and Takuya looked at his schedule and strained to read it. Tanshin moved on.

"Yes! I have Weapon Training today," Daisuke cried doing his happy dance in his chair.

"Yeah but after History of the Users," Juri said looking at his schedule over his shoulder. "Gods, Master Netto is the most boring teacher in the school and, our luck, he got the most boring class too." All four, except Takuya groaned. Takuya looked back at his schedule cursing it in his mind. The only one who knew he couldn't read was Juri.

"Hey, Takuya whatcha got?" Daisuke asked.

"Umm," he said looking away and ringing his schedule in his hands. Juri quickly caught on and grabbed it.

"He's got Core Magic, Healing Aura, History of the Users, then Weapon Training," she informed the rest. They were eying Takuya curiously.

"Takuya?" Kouichi asked clearly wanting to know about his reaction. Takato and Daisuke both acted the same thought Takuya had a feeling Takato had a small idea.

"Drop it," Juri said sharply defending Takuya instantly. They looked startled. Takuya smiled softly at her. It really wasn't fair of him to do that when they have only been friendly to him.

He put his hand and her arm, "It's alright, Juri." Juri nodded and he turned to the others. "I…can't really read or write that well." His cheeks blushed slightly as he others stared at him in surprise.

"What!" Daisuke exclaimed loudly and Takato quickly hit him on the back of the head. "What," he said more softly. "You don't know how to?"

Takuya shook his head, "Never learned. I came from Izumai, a little village near the Eternal Star Forest. Kouji and Tanshin found me there and took me here. I met Juri in the town and Kouji gave me some lessons but I didn't really catch on." He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Kouji one of the ice blocks?" Takato asked apparently thinking. "He must like you to do that."

Takuya blushed beet red and stuttered, "Wh-a-at! He doesn't like me! Tanshin asked him to that's all."

Kouichi grinned broadly, "Trust me Takuya; Kouji doesn't take orders from just anyone and that includes Tanshin. If he truly doesn't want to do something there's no budging him night or day." Takuya lowered his head trying to cover the blush that Takato and Daisuke were grinning at.

"Time to go to class!" Juri said coming to Takuya's rescue once again. Daisuke groaned and tried to shovel as much food as he could into his mouth. Takato and Kouichi had to drag him away in the end. The quintet started walking towards their first class after they split up to get the needed books from their rooms. They took a much airier corridor towards a staircase which they climbed up. Takuya did the best to remember the way but with so many twists and turns he couldn't truly say that he made much progress.

They finally came at a wooden door that was open. They stepped in. The whole room was filled with what looked like long benches that ran across from one side of the room to the other. Three big windows poured sunlight into the classroom giving it a cheerful aura. In front of the benches on the floor was a sturdy plank of wood. The rooms was littered with students some that glanced at Takuya's little group. Kouji was there with the navy guy and the younger blond and Izumi was attached to his arm. For some reason she threw Takuya so nasty a glare that he couldn't help throw his own in. At the front were a blackboard and a teacher's desk.

They sat at empty spaces on the benches. Takuya sat in the middle with Kouichi and Juri on one side and Takato and Daisuke on the other. As soon as he sat the plank of wood levitated and stopped at the right level to make a good table. Takuya jumped and looked at Takato. He was putting his bag on it while Daisuke fell asleep on it. Takuya followed suite (to Takato not Daisuke) and he took out his book and paper and all that jazz.

All the noise stopped when Tanshin walked thru the doorway with a smile. He walked to the front and stood next to the blackboard.

"Good morning children," he said cheerfully. "Welcome to the first class of your new school year." The classroom was silent. "Now was usual we should all go over the basics, take notes everybody." Tanshin glanced at Takuya and he understood that this was mostly for his benefit. There was sudden movement and almost everybody took out their writing utensils. Takuya did too, determined to at least try.

"Now let's go over the basic information on Knights," he said and then a piece of chalk levitated and flew to the blackboard positioned to take notes. "Knights are Users that mostly reap their magic upon their selves strengthening their own abilities whether it is intentional or not depends on the experience on the Knight in question."

Everybody was writing except Kouji and his fellow Wolves and the girl Izumi who was drooling all over the desk. Takuya felt jealously flare again as he watched the piece of chalk write on the board. Takuya shook his head. Why are you feeling jealous, Takuya asked himself, you only know him because he found you. He has no other reason to be near you so snap out of it. Takuya felt his mood deflate but, maybe Kouji did like him, after all Kouichi said it was possible didn't he? Brothers should know each other and he felt a tiny hope inside grow slightly. Takuya forced himself to pay attention back to Tanshin and his writing. His wrist hurt and he barely wrote a sentence but it was a start.

"Now Knights are said to have hearts of stone since they are so hard to kill but this isn't truly acceptable as a fact. A Knight uses their magic inside their body making healing and the replacement of energy double in speed," Tanshin continued. "They also can cast their magic to summon their own blood weapon. Can anyone tell me what a blood weapon is?" he asked.

Half the class raised their hands. Tanshin pointed to a violet haired girl in the back row with Izumi. "A blood weapon is a weapon that the Knight bound to his core," she said smugly. "The Knight can call on it in the heat of the battle." She looked adoringly at the guys next to her group.

Tanshin nodded ignoring the snickers directed at her from other students. "That is correct, Miss Inoue. Now to move on to Seers." Tanshin waved his hand and all the writing disappeared causing several students to shout that they weren't finished. Takuya looked at his notes which were pretty nonexistent and sighed. There's no point to do notes if you couldn't write that well anyway. He pushed his notes aside and listened to the teacher.

"A Seer's magic is what we call Spectral magic. Spectral magic cannot be seen on this plane. How many planes are there?" he looked for another volunteer and found Takato this time.

"Three: the demon plane or Hell, the human plane or Earth, and the spirit plane or Hades," Takato said and he continued to write.

"Good. Now Spectral magic is the main force of satiability of Hades so the Seer can make contact with the spirits of the dead that have passed from our world. The same magic creates a bridge. The spirit plane is not touched by the flow of time since time needs a firm foundation that can only be found on Earth," Tanshin said now pacing around the room. "The spirits are free to roam back and forth thru time, into the past or, if the spirit is old enough, into the future.

"Now Seers can look into the memories and experiences of the spirits therefore seeing the past. Seeing the future is a lot more difficult because the older the spirit the harder it is to contact it and even harder to dive into its recollections." Tanshin walked to his desk and pulled out a small silver mirror. "A Seer can use any surface that reflects to drive his unconsciousness into Hades. The Spectral magic needs to touch its own to create the bridge. Seers can also detect lies, for some reason even I know not, and they lose the ability to dream in their sleep." He looked at his students and winked at Takuya who smiled. Wow, this is really interesting… "Now for homework due Thursday I want a description on Knights, Seers and Mages to be a foot long on each User. Class dismissed."

* * *

Takuya has never been so bored in his life. He was in History of the Users class and he was falling asleep from the boredom. Master Netto, the teacher just didn't get it, that his class was the most boring thing to be invented in the whole world. Netto was totally engrossed with the history and obviously thought his students had the same interest. He just droned on and on about some famous User or something. Daisuke had fallen asleep years ago and Kouichi was on the edge as well. His eyes drooping and nodding his head. Juri was playing with Bok under her levitating desktop. Takato tried to take notes but he was constantly spacing as well.

It was a bloody miracle when he dismissed the class. The room was empty in seconds. Takato had to drag the half-asleep Daisuke out of the room and they all went to the Hall to get some lunch. They all sat around and started eating.

"Gods," Takuya moaned as he grabbed a sandwich. "That was the most boring thing I have ever been placed thru." He stuffed the sandwich in his mouth.

"Yeah, but Weapon Training is next!" cried Daisuke. "It's my favorite class!"

"I think we know that," Juri said teasingly.

"Good! Hurry up Takato, Takuya we'll be late," Daisuke said jumping up and down. Juri was going to her Rune class and Kouichi to his Foreshadowing class. "I still have to go and get my wakizash from my room."

The five split up at the entrance hall and Takuya walked to his room. He remembered where the Stone Entrance room was and his own room was just down one of the hallways on the right. He touched the Stiphe on the door and entered. He quickly put his books back in the chest. He also reluctantly approached his bed and reached under it.

His dagger box was pulled out and he opened it. Both were lying peacefully in the red velvet. Takuya reached in and took out Shiroi. The white dagger looked innocently back at him. He put his finger on the side on the blade momentarily and sharply withdrew. The soft-looking blade had cut right thru his skin and a drop of blood ran down the blade.

Takuya put his finger in his mouth and replaced Shiroi inside and took Kuroi out. The black blade felt as light as Shiroi did. Takuya used the same cut finger and slowly touched the point. The sharp point immediately cut through this finger even deeper than Shiroi did. Takuya quickly bandaged it.

Takuya shrugged and replaced Kuroi. He took the box and put it in his bag and exited the room. He ran all the way to the entrance to the Hall and saw Daisuke and Takato waiting for him. Daisuke had his wakizash in its sheath. The wakizash was basically a smaller version of a katana. Takato had a Bo staff with a knife like blade on an end. That blade also had its sheath.

"There you are," Daisuke said shifting from one leg to the other impatiently. "Come on." And down the hall he went. Takato and Takuya glanced at each other before speeding after Daisuke. Takuya followed them into unknown corridors and they steadily became hotter and brighter. They finally arrived at a door that was smaller than the entrance door into the outside.

What he saw was a gigantic lake in the middle of a big space of valley near the edge of the Endless Forest. Several cheery, oak, and redwood trees dotted the place as the warm sunlight illuminated the open court. The three boys followed a stone path toward another smaller building. Near the building there were several expanses of dirt and stone free of grass. Students had already gathered around with their own weapons. Almost all looked interestedly at Takuya then frowned as they saw he didn't have a visible weapon. Takuya noticed that there was a single girl in the mist of boys. She had red hair and lavender eyes; she was one of Izumi's friends.

Kouji, the young blonde, and the blue eyed Wolves were laying around waiting for class to start. Kouji didn't even look in his direction. He had strapped on a katana in a black sheath. The three sat down near a cherry tree and waited. Takuya dropped his bag and opened it. Takato and Daisuke were watching curiously along with (not that Takuya noticed) over half the class. Takuya took out his dagger box and laid it aside. Then he waited.

Daisuke glanced at the box to Takuya then back to the box. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Takuya snickered, "No."

"Aw, why not?" Daisuke whined.

"Because." Daisuke spent the next ten minutes whining and pleading, he was quite stubborn but then again Takuya is too. Then suddenly all the students stood up and Takato quickly dragged Takuya up too. Takuya opened his mouth to ask but Daisuke furiously shook his head as a man came out from the building.

He was a sturdy looking man with broad shoulders. He had short dark blonde and sharp brown eyes. On his back were two identical looking swords. He walked with a proud and powerful aura. His sleeveless arms showed his muscled arms. He walked slowly to the attentive students. Takuya could feel that this man did not tolerate laziness. At all. This must the Master Maki that Juri told him about.

Maki slowly examined every student and their weapon without word. Tension was thick in the air. Maki passed Takato on his right and stopped in front Takuya. Takuya swallowed nervously but did his best to keep eye contact. Tense moments passed before he spoke.

"So you are the wimp I've been sent to train," he said in a low voice that only he could hear.

"I'm not a wimp," Takuya growled softly.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," Maki continued down the line making no comments. Then he approached one of the stone arenas and turned to face his pupils. He looked over all of them once last time.

"All of you look pathetic," he said shortly and several students bristled but wisely stayed silent. "It looks like we will have to build up from last year. Divide into your divisions and stretch and I shall know if you're slaking."

All the kids immediately split into groups of four and started stretching. Takuya stood for a moment not sure what to do when the tall brown haired Wolf motioned for him to join his group who had three others. They were all pulling their arms and legs, stretching their muscles and all that. Takuya followed their example. He was used to work everyday in the farm fields so he had some small muscles and a pretty high endurance rate.

After stretching so much for ten minutes he felt as if his arms were going to fall off when Maki shouted, "Hurry up and pick up the pace." And so everybody did. That man is a slave driver thought Takuya as he reached to touch his toes.

"Hey." The whisper was so low he almost didn't hear it. Takuya turned his head to see a green haired boy who held one of his hands behind his back with the other hand. The guy's back was slightly tilted from Maki so he didn't see his mouth move.

"Ya holding up Ok?" he asked now reaching for the ground to bring his face closer to Takuya's. "I know what it's like to be here for the first time."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Name's Takuya," he whispered back.

"I know," his blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "You're at the top of the gossip ladder. I'm Tehazu but call me Hazu." Takuya nodded.

"I didn't believe I gave permission to talk." Hazu and Takuya both jumped and stared at Maki next to them. He had an annoyed expression. Hazu gulped audibly next to him. "Since both of you are such good friends why don't both of you take three laps around the training area to improve your friendship while doing something productive." Hazu immediately took off dragging Takuya with him.

They ran. Hazu let go of Takuya shirt and he ran side by side. "Sorry," Hazu panted. "Couldn't resist a pretty thing like you." Takuya's face immediately turned red as Hazu smirked.

"I'm not pretty," he mumbled not sure if Hazu was joking or not but decided to drop it when he laughed. If you didn't know the training ground was huge with a capital h. By the time they finished the first Hazu was slowing down and taking deep breathes while Takuya started to feel a small burning in the front of his legs. Takuya slowed down to keep Hazu company after all, he didn't want to go back to boring stretching.

When they finally finished their third lap Hazu collapsed on the ground as the others were called from their stretching. Takuya was faintly flushed and was breathing a bit harder.

"Now that our runners are back," Maki said sarcastically as Takuya glared at him. "You will now divide in pairs-" everybody started edging toward others "-that I will choose." They all stopped and stood still. "You and you." He pointed to Hazu and Kouji. He kept pointing to make pairs, not caring if the pairs disliked each other. He finally paired Takuya up with the brown haired Wolf. "You and Ryo over there."

Ryo stood impassionedly with his odachi sword. An odachi sword was a long slightly curved sword but with the end straight like a butcher knife instead of it pointed. Takuya quickly ran ("How can you still walk!" exclaimed Hazu) back to the cheery tree to his box. He picked it up and walked over to Ryo.

"Each pair takes an arena and spar. And absolutely no magic is to be used just your regular abilities," Maki stated sternly. "First to draw blood wins. If you are the winner go inside to the showers. For all the losers, they will have extra training with me while the others take the regular."

Ryo walked over to the nearest stone arena. It was about 20 feet long and wide. He walked to one end and Takuya walked nervously to the other. Ryo drew his odachi and threw the sheath away. He spread his legs and put both hands on the hilt. His blue eyes cold and still.

Oh, I'm going to get the shit beat out of me Takuya thought as he opened his box, but I'm going to give it the best I've got. He grabbed Shiroi in his left hand and Kuroi in his right. The box was thrown on the grass. Ryo narrowed his eyes a bit. Takuya also took the stance with his legs apart with Shiroi pointing behind him and Kuroi across his body. I have no clue what I'm doing Takuya thought I've never learned how to handle anything other than a plow.

Takuya saw Maki as he turned his head examine the pairs and their stances. He corrected some before moving to stand under a redwood where he could watch all the arenas. Then suddenly he shouted "Begin!"

There was a sharp shuffling noise in front of him and Takuya snapped his head around just in time to see the sharp edge of the sword come down in the bottom of a downwards arc. Takuya had no time to think so he did what came naturally.

Instinct.

In one smooth movement he took a quick step back letting the sword pass less than a centimeter from his face. Ryo quickly changed course and brought his sword back up. Takuya used Kuroi to stop deflect the sword and Ryo jumped back. Takuya was wired on adrenaline and he didn't know what to do so he let his body do the thinking for him. He stabbed forward with Shiroi but Ryo sidestepped. The odachi came down and Takuya crossed his daggers in an x. The much bigger weapon was stopped in between with a sharp clang. Ryo grinned as he applied more pressure to his sword. Takuya gasped as the point of the sword started dropping. His arms were shaking in the effort to hold the sword.

Ok sure he had a strong endurance, sharp reflexes and he was faster than most because of his body size but the one thing he lacked in comparison to the other was strength as much as it irked him. He had to do something quick. An idea came and stopped trying to hold up the sword instead as the sword dropped so did Takuya and he rolled sideways throwing the odachi the other way. He stabbed upward towards Ryo stomach but was stopped by the sword. They sprang apart.

This Ryo was good. If this went on much longer he was going to lose. He had been lucky so far he knew that. But as hell if he was going down with out a fight! Takuya ran towards Ryo surprising him. Ryo threw himself to the side and stood to the side. Takuya was thrown off balance but quickly turned to Ryo. Ryo was smirking. Takuya's temper flared as he realized that Ryo was playing with him. Takuya, by habit, started taking deep breathes and his anger started to ebb away.

Takuya charged again sweeping his daggers in opposite arcs. Ryo ducked and smacked Takuya in the stomach with his hilt. Takuya dropped back; his lungs had the wind knocked out of him. Ryo went on the offensive. Clashing his sword into Takuya's daggers as quick as he could raise them. It was obvious that Ryo was going easy on him and it infuriated him. Great now he had to evade Ryo and concentrate on keeping his temper in check.

Ryo was clearly winning. Takuya's arms had started aching, suffering blow after blow. He was being driven back to towards the edge of the arena. He had to get back in the middle; there he could at least have room to maneuver.

Ryo had several advantages. His odachi had a bigger range of attack being longer and Ryo was bigger than him. He also had experience. Takuya narrowed his eyes. Well, maybe he didn't have the experience from training but there's one thing he did know. He had the advantage of attacking from two places at the same time and he was smaller. After side stepping a downswing he did the most stupid thing he had ever done in his fourteen year life.

"Hey, what's that?" Ryo, startled, looked over in the direction pointed by Shiroi. Takuya, after thanking all the Gods that his ploy worked, ran past Ryo towards the middle and took a stance.

Ryo glanced surprised at Takuya, who grinned, then his eyes narrowed and darkened. Takuya gulped. It looks like Ryo did not appreciate at all being tricked. Takuya braced himself as Ryo ran towards him very fast his sword arcing at Takuya. Takuya knew that all the power of the swing and the running would be transferred to the sword and Takuya would not be able to stop it fast enough. Takuya stepped back and tripped landing on his butt bringing his daggers to across in an x again. Ryo's sword was coming down fast and was thru his dagger shield right towards his face.

"Halt!" And the point of the sword stopped a hair's breath from Takuya face. "Back off." Ryo slowly drew his sword from Takuya, his eyes still dark. Takuya shakily stood up relief washing over him. He looked over to the others edging away from the pissed Wolf. A bunch of beat up looking students stood towards the side, Hazu among them supporting a small gash on his arm. Maki walked over and stood between Ryo and Takuya.

"Well, looks like you've been slacking Ryo," he said and Ryo tensed angrily. "If you've let him beat you." He motioned to Takuya.

"With all due respect due, sir," Ryo ground out. Takuya noticed that this was the first time he heard Ryo speak. It was soft but a tough quality. "He didn't beat me."

"True," Maki said. "But you didn't win either. Hmm." He turned thoughtful. "I suppose that if neither won both of you will have to attend my lessons." Takuya supposed that it was fair in a way, neither had actually had drawn blood but it was clear that Ryo had taken the lead.

"What," Ryo exclaimed indignant and his grip on his sword tightened. "But sir-"

"That's enough," Maki cut off Ryo. "Both will attend and that's final. Hit the showers both off you." Ryo bowed stiffly and marched to the building shaking with rage. "It looks like I underestimated you," he said to Takuya and he felt proud. "But you still have a long way to go." Takuya deflated a bit. "Go with the others and stay sharp." He walked away to the building too.

Takuya stood motionless for a moment then ran to the other beaten. As he approached Hazu and Takato detached from the group.

"Takuya that was awesome," Hazu said awed. "You stood your ground against a Lone Wolf and almost won. You're not only hot but brave too." Takuya's face heated up.

"No one has won against Ryo and won," Takato said as he other boys clustered around him.

Takuya rubbed the back of this neck bashfully. "I didn't exactly win. Ryo was going easy on me until I got him pissed and he was going hard just as Maki called stop," he said modestly. There were sounds of amazement and bravo from the boys around him.

"You did better than me though," Hazu said as he grimaced at his cut. "I must have pissed off Kouji somehow. He went at it hard. He beat me in less than ten minutes while you lasted thirty." Takuya frowned at this. What's Kouji's problem? He hasn't talked to me since I've gotten here. Is he angry with me? Takuya just couldn't figure it out.

"Where's Daisuke?" Takuya asked as the guys around started thumping his back so hard he almost fell.

Takato answered. "He won against some kid with a kama," he said. "Lucky sod."

"Well, what are we standing around for," Hazu exclaimed. "Let's hit the showers. Seeing Takuya all sweaty and hot turns me on." Hazu and Takato linked arms with a red Takuya to the building leaving the rest of the beaten to follow.

* * *

Takuya, Takato, and Daisuke, who saw retelling his match with much vigor, arrived at the Hall just as most of the students were leaving. They squeezed in and saw Juri and Kouichi waiting at a table. All five sat down and started telling about their day while eating. Takuya scooped a piece of apple pie unto his plate and started eating it. There was something nagging at him as if he forgot something. Shiroi and Kuroi were safely in his bag so what could it be? Hmm…

"Takuya, Takuya." Takuya was brought back to Earth by Juri's voice.

"Wha?" he said startled.

"I was just telling about your amazing battle," Daisuke said. "But it's not as amazing as mine but still worth to tell…"

"Takuya what's wrong?" Juri said over Daisuke's rambling. She was eating some cinnamon roll with syrup. That's a lot of sugar…

"I just have the feeling I forgot something," he confessed as one hand ruffled his hair.

"Hmmm," Juri said thoughtfully. "Maybe…Oh, I know! Give me your schedule-" Takuya rummaged in his bag and gave it to her "-Ah! Here it is your tutoring is in ten minutes in the Dark Ring classroom."

Takuya, who was just finishing his pie, choked and started hacking. Kouichi have his one sharp slap on the back and the pie flew out. "I what? Holy shit, I'm late!" Takuya jumped from the table, grabbed is bag, and flew out of the Hall, leaving his friends to marvel at his quickness. Takuya sprinted to his room and almost missed it. He charged into the room and dumped his daggers under his bed again. He piled his books in his bag and shot to the Entrance Stone room. He stopped there as a thought hit him.

Where's the Dark Ring classroom?

Takuya groaned and felt like hitting his head against the wall. He sighed and decided to pick a random hall and pray that it lead to his destination. OK, one, two, skip a few, you. He ended up pointing to a hallway on the left. He took a step toward it when he heard a small shuffling behind him. He turned to look and saw a small redhead servant. Might as well ask.

"Hey, excuse me?" he called and the servants head jerked up.

"Yes sir?" he said politely. Takuya blinked. Since when was he a sir?

"Can you tell me were the Dark Ring classroom is?" he asked and it was the servants turn to blink.

"Of course, follow me," and the servant walked in the opposite direction. Takuya hurried to follow the little dude. They walked down and fell into a silence. Takuya started to fidget as they took a turn left, and he could no longer stand it.

"Sooo, you, uh, work here?" he said tensely trying to break the silence.

"Yes, sir," the servant said shortly.

"Oh, OK then," Takuya felt a bit disappointed at this response and decided to kick things up a notch. "I'm Takuya! What's your name? And please stop calling me sir, I'm not a sir."

The servant jumped at Takuya's cheerful voice and grin and looked a little suspicious. "I'm Koushiro Izumi, master."

Takuya snorted, "I'm not a master either. Call me Takuya."

The servant looked confused, "But you're in higher rank than me. I should address you as so."

Takuya shook his head and grinned. "Nah, that's not me. I'm just a farmer's first born not one of those nobles so where basically in the same spot." The servant took a tentative smile and Takuya nodded satisfied. "And you know what? Koushiro is such a long name so I think I'll call you Izzy."

"Izzy? How does that relate to Koushiro?" Izzy asked and they neared their destination.

Takuya shrugged. "I don't know but Izzy's a cool name. Friends can call each other by their nicknames right?" They arrived at a black door.

Izzy shook his head furiously. "No! I can't do that. Servants aren't allowed to make connections with the students. Junsei would catastrophe me!" Takuya frowned.

"Well, that's stupid," he informed Izzy. "We can be friends if we can." Izzy opened his mouth to protest but Takuya held up a hand. "Look do you want to be friends?" Izzy thought for a moment then slowly nodded. "So we both want to so if this Junsei would kill you or whatever we just don't tell her period. What do you say?" He offered his hand.

Izzy bit his lip and fidgeted then he took Takuya's hand. He grinned and pumped Izzy's hand up and down. "Great! So my new buddy Izzy, I have to do to tutoring now."

Izzy nodded and started walking away saying, "I'll see you later si- I mean Takuya." He smiled shyly and ran away. Takuya grinned. Ohh, I'm on a roll!

Takuya braced himself and opened the door. The classroom looked like the Core Magic classroom except there was no windows just a big lamp on the ceiling. It was a somber looking room and it was bit cold. Takuya shivered then jumped as the door closed behind him. Takuya heard a small noise to the right and turned. On a chair in the first row was a boy with black eyes and blue-violet hair. Great my second Wolf in the same day.

The guy stood up in one fluid motion and walked to Takuya his footstep echoing across the empty room. Takuya felt a little more than a bit apprehensive. The black eyed guy stared down at him. They stood there for a moment not talking then his hand shot out and grabbed Takuya's hand and brought it to his face. Takuya gasped and a blush rose to his face. Takuya tried yanking his hand back but no dice.

"This was made by a demon," the guy said softly. Takuya noticed that he was staring at the bite mark on the back of his hand.

"Um, yeah," Takuya said still trying to get his hand back. He didn't really like anyone touching it. Brought back memories you know. He released the hand and walked back to his desk and motioned for Takuya to do the same. Takuya did.

"My name's Takuya," he smiled trying to lighten the atmosphere. The guy nodded and brought out paper and all that. "What's yours?" he asked annoyed when he got no answer.

He glanced at him. "Ken Ichijouji 6th year Wizard."

"6th year!" Takuya said startled. There was no way this guy could be a 6th year. Tai was in 5th and Ken was defiantly younger. "But you're no older than me."

"I skipped 2nd and 3rd then 5th," Ken said as Takuya stared at him. Wow, this guy must be super smart to skip all those grades.

"Let's start. I promised Master Ashi that I would have you caught up by the end of the second trimester and I don't break my promises," Ken said and Takuya thought that this is going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

Ha ha ha! You know, what today I'm going to the zoo! I get to see all the bats and wolves running around (or in the bats' case flying). How'd ya like it huh? Huh huh huh? (Snicker) Please review for me pretty please? (Puppy eyes) Till chapter seven! Tell me if I have any mistakes or what not in there.

Illusionwolf logging out.


	7. The Fire Inside

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating for later chapters (This time its permanent I swear!)

**Chapter name: **The Fire Inside

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or anything else for that matter...

**Author Notes: **Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They make my world go round! I would just like to say I have started another story so for those who like Yugioh go to my profile and check it out. I would just like to say that I'm not sure how often I will update because, well, I entered school, so yeah. Anyway stay tuned.

Just as a side note: In this fic the current year is 263, OK? Cool.

* * *

"Now stand still and out your essays on your desktop," Tanshin said as he got up from his desk where he was seated waiting for his class to arrive.

Takuya sat down in his usual seat with his friends. The past week had been fun if not exhausting. The classes all were interesting if not a little boring depending on the class and teacher. Takuya pulled out his first piece of homework that he had worked on for the last three days. He had to rewrite it several times because it was unreadable; getting the information was just as hard. He didn't have as much of the education that his other classmates had and the books in the library had a lot of big words.

One of his favorite classes was one that he was naturally good at: Arithmetic. Takuya had been overjoyed when he found out that Arithmetic was a big word for math. Takuya had aced the class easily to the surprise of his friends and classmates. The teacher, Hinote had been impressed at how easy numbers and equations came to him. Hinote had even told him that if he kept the good work up he would be transferred to Advanced Arithmetic with the older years. Takuya eagerly accepted; writing numbers was a lot easier then writing letters.

Healing Aura was relatively laid back class. The teacher, Meimu was the school nurse and was kind and easy going. They studied healing salves, spells, and objects so far. Meimu had even given Takuya an overview on what to expect following the review. It seemed all the teachers gave reviews on the first few weeks of the year.

Celestial Bodies was basically a star watching and identifying class. According to Mistress Katame on certain days the stars or planets would create forms somehow shifting the planes creating holes or gates from Hell or Hades so it was important to know when it would happen to take care of it. The bad thing was that it was a nocturnal class but it was usually on Fridays so the next day they could sleep in.

Spectral Chanting was an odd class with an even odder teacher. It was usually a Seer class. Their desks were all in a circle formation with a little candle on each tabletop. Takuya had been scared out of his wits when the teacher snuck up behind him on the first day. Spectral Chanting was where you learned how to get in tune with the planes for the Seers or Earth for Takuya. They would look over ways to get become 'one' with the plane. Takuya had no idea why he was here.

History of the Users was still boring as hell.

Maki had been true to his words and after stretching, he would take the beaten students off to the side and fixed their errors while the others spared. Takuya would end up exhausted afterwards. It didn't help that it seemed that Ryo had a grudge against Takuya after the first class while the other beaten would now being friendly with him. It looked like standing a certain amount of time against a Lone Wolf won their respect.

His tutoring lessons had been going well but that depends on your definition of well. Ken was a genius prodigy that believed that hard work was a remedy to Takuya's nonexistent education. He was a mostly emotionless but sometimes a kind tutor that helped Takuya on not only his work but his homework. Takuya was now really glad that Tanshin signed him for tutoring. And maybe he could get closer to Kouji by hanging with his best friend.

Kouji had almost been like he was ignoring Takuya. Takuya would watching him from afar and wonder what he did to get treated like this. Takuya and Kouji had been having a good time before they came here so what happened? Did Kouji think his reputation would get ruined if he hung out with a loser like Takuya? He was always hanging out with the other Wolves especially Ken. Takuya would sometimes wish that he was one of them just to hang out with Kouji.

This is what has been irking Takuya lately. Takuya would try to focus on his studies or his friends when Kouji's face would appear in his mind or something would remind him of Kouji. His face blushed and his body heated up when he thought of Kouji. And the worse part is that he didn't have anyone to talk with. He just felt too embarrassed and somehow ashamed of his feelings to talk with Juri, who knew a little or Takato. But the thing he noticed as the week progressed is that his feelings were building up inside and slowly increasing. At the beginning he would just feel impressed by Kouji's looks or his strength but now he just felt sad when he walked by not even looking at him. Takuya had to try his best to ignore it.

Takuya put his essay on the desk and, in a flurry of papers, all the other essays including his floated on top of Tanshin's desk. Tanshin quickly checked the number of essays to insure that all had been turned in.

He addressed the class, "Now that we have covered the basics on Knights, Mages, and Seers we will move on to cover Wizards, Enchanters, and, an added part on the curriculum, Elementals." Most of the students glanced at Takuya as he ignored them by unscrewing the lid off the inkwell.

The little levitating piece of chalk flew again to the blackboard. The chalk has even better handwriting Takuya thought as he enviously watched it. I'm jealous of a piece of chalk, when did I become mental?

"Now, Enchanters are the User that transfers their magic into or onto objects," Tanshin began lecturing. Takuya felt his eyes shift over to the back row as much as he couldn't stop them.

Kouji, Ryo, and the navy haired teen and the blonde that Takuya had yet to learn the names of were all lounging around. The navy teen suddenly looked up and locked eyes with Takuya who jumped. He had soft green eyes that seemed to smile slightly. Takuya gave a small unsure smile back. As he turned to face the front again he saw that Ryo had engaged with the teen in a not so friendly whispered conversation.

Takuya frowned. Just because he had a spar with him and he didn't exactly win he was now on Ryo's hit list. Not fair! What was he suppose to do? Let Ryo slice him like cheese?

"An Enchanter channels the magic from herself or himself into the object or from others," Tanshin said looking for inattentive students. Funny, how Kouji and his friends all seemed to snap to attention just before the teacher located them. "But, unlike Mages, they don't need to be bonded to transfer the magic since the only humans who have magic are the Five Users of Magic who can not be bonded to other Users."

Takuya mentally cursed at the stupid pen as it slipped from his fingers. Suddenly it came shooting back up onto the desktop and landed with a small thump. Takuya looked at Takato, who was the only Mage in the group, but he was paying attention to the teacher. Takuya looked around confusedly and then spotted the navy haired boy gazing calmly at him. He blinked and slowly turned back to the front. Creepy.

"The Enchanters use runes or the written language of magic to convert the object into a magical artifact. A specific rune charms the object to do a specific function. According to Mibea Iroka, a well known Enchanter who died during the War of the Canted in 123, there are 149 runes in existence but only 145 are to be used. Can anybody tell me why?" Tanshin asked and picked a girl near the back.

"The four runes of the Dark Seeker," she recited promptly. Takuya noticed that Juri, who was seated next to him shivered slightly. "Are the four forbidden runes that where declared dangerous by Queen Naname in 249 after her son was trapped in-" she broke off unexpectedly, looking down.

Tanshin nodded solemnly. "Yes, it was a horrible time for the Royal family and ever since anyone who has been reported to use one of them would be cast into the Ever Realm." The entire classroom shifted uncomfortably. Takuya wondered uneasily what happened to Naname's son and what are these four runes of the Dark Seeker? And what's the Ever Realm? Maybe he would go to the library after all; no one here seems to want to discuss it.

Tanshin cleared his throat, "Now many of you are wondering why I am bringing this up?" Most of the students nodded. "This is an important part of history and a severe warning to any of you who are willing to write those runes if you know them." He looked sternly at all his students and said softly, "But I would hope not."

This made Takuya even more apprehensive and curious. What happened all those years ago?

"Now," Tanshin said slightly more cheerful. "A rune can react differently to the object depending on the material the object is made of. Can some one tell me what, at any cost, can you not write a rune on?" Tanshin said. "Yes, Juri?"

"The most basic rule of an Enchanter," Juri said cheerfully. "Is to never, ever, charm a human, User or not."

"Can you tell me why?" The little piece of chalk was now running out of room on the blackboard; it had filled all the way to the bottom.

"Of course! If the charm is too powerful it can make the person explode literally," she said. Takuya wondered how she could say it with such a cheerful voice.

"Correct Juri," Tanshin said as he waved a hand at the blackboard. The full board was now empty. "To the second order of business! Wizards." The chalk wrote the word 'Wizard' in big and curvy letters. How he hated that piece of chalk! He knew it was laughing at him he just knew it.

"Any Wizards in the area?" he asked and three people raised their hands. "Yes, as you've noticed Wizards are sparingly rare in comparison to the other four Users not including Elementals. Now like Seers, Wizards have the ability to open a gate but they can open into Hell since they have Demonic magic as their core magic. Demonic magic is like that of Spectral magic in Hades. It's the main satiability of Hell.

Now to the inhabitants of Hell," Tanshin continued as Takuya drew slightly back. He didn't like these inhabitants after his last experience with one. "A Wizard can open a gate to call forth a demon or daemon depending on his or her power and experience. What is the difference between the two?" There's a difference?

This time the navy haired Wolf was picked to answer. "Lee?"

He answered in a clam assertive voice, "A demon is a low-level creature of Hell who is mostly made of the spirits of deceased animals such as cats, dogs, or other small animals. Now a daemon is much more powerful than a high-level demon because they are usually created by human rituals with the body of an animal of prey like snakes, wolves, hawks or sometimes horses and larger animals."

"Correct Lee," Tanshin said approvingly. It must have been a demon that bit Takuya otherwise he would have died and Ken also said so. "Now it's dangerous for a demon or daemon to roam Earth because even the lowest of demons can kill a non-User but the good thing is that only a demon who has been invited to Earth by a Wizard can enter. But if a demon breaks the controls spell while on Earth it can go on a killing spree as it has happened in the past. That is why you need a license from the king after graduating."

Takuya listened raptly and looked sideways. Kouichi and Takato were taking notes while Juri and he listened. Daisuke was the only one staring into space. It amazed Takuya that Daisuke had passed to 3rd year doing what he does. He hadn't seen Daisuke even open a textbook.

"You can identify the controller of the demon or daemon by looking at the symbol that appears on it when the control spell is activated. The Wizard can disguise it by putting his blood on it but that may wash away so there's no guarantee that it will stay hidden," the teacher said walking around the room so the students had to look over their shoulders to see him.

"Now on to our newest and oldest User, the Elemental. This User is pretty straight forward. An Elemental can channel the power of the chosen God into our plane from the Kamigami Court of Hades were the Gods reside," Tanshin smiled at Takuya. They were all staring at him again.

"Controlling the power of one of the Gods is very hard to do. It often takes years to suffice," Tanshin explained. "Sometimes it gets out of control and a natural disaster occurs as the result. Now the last hundred there hasn't been an Elemental until now. Why? No one knows why till this day."

Tanshin walked calmly to the front of the room and turned to face the class. The chalk was poised and ready on an empty board. "Now all that the Users have in common is that they use magic and where does that magic come from? Every person in the world has a magical core but only those with the magic in his or her blood can activate it. It is the beginning and end of our magic." He looked at the board and the chalk disappeared, unraveling into the floor as dust.

"To control our magic we must connected with our core. Everyone stand, please."

The class rose and Juri dragged Takuya to the wall with the rest of the class. Tanshin closed his eyes and the whole classroom brightened as if someone lighted a million lamps in the room. Takuya closed his eyes and shielded them. When the light dimmed all the desks and benches disappeared to be replaced with several rugs on the floor, one for each student.

"Right everyone take out your Meters and choose a rug," Tanshin said as the class did with much shuffling and pushing. Takuya got a rug near the wall with Daisuke and Kouichi. The other two were at the other end. Kouji was at the other end with them Takuya noticed. Takuya placed his Meter in the sport in front of him like all the others.

"You know the drill, begin!" Tanshin ordered and the whole class sat crisscross and closed their eyes. Takuya looked on as they all took a deep breath in sync like one person. What are we doing?

Tanshin walked to Takuya and squatted next to him. "Right, Takuya," he whispered as the class breathed like one being. "Try to breathe in for seven seconds then out of seven like the others. While you're doing that look inside your self and try to locate your core and try to activate it just a little even though I doubt you will. This will be harder for you than the others but even more important. You don't have the blood to open it but by the force of your will you should be able. Good luck!" He walked away back to his desk.

Takuya blinked; his core? Was his core the part of him that the pedestal probed him at? It was the one that spread his power through out his body. If that was true then he could control how much power went into his body and he wouldn't blank out and forget who he was during a temper flash! Takuya thought excitedly. Takuya waited until the class took a breath in and followed the pattern.

Seven in, seven out, seven in, seven out. Takuya mentally counted in his head as he breathed. This went for about five minutes before Takuya began to feel irritated. It wasn't working. Takuya opened his eyes to see that some of the Meters in front of the students were glowing softly. The Meter must be measuring your magic or something. Takuya frowned, how come they could do it and he couldn't? Did it have to do with the blood?

Takuya was so absorbed with his rant he didn't notice that he was unconsciously still breathing in the pattern. Takuya closed his eyes determined to get it. The whole room was quiet the only sound was the breathing that sounded like one big sigh every time. Takuya's irritation slowly melted away as the silence of the room lulled him to the peacefulness. The world slowly melted away only allowing his counting to penetrate his mind.

It was only him and his blank mind. He was no longer counting; his body continued the pattern on its own. Seven in, seven out, seven in, seven out he went. It was so calm almost like a temper flash except there was no power, no fire, only he and his mind. He felt so at home inside his self. Takuya was floating softly as he forgot the instructions, the world, Kouji, his worries; it was only he and his mind.

It was dark in his mind. Not scary darkness that you didn't know what was out there. This darkness was inviting, sheltering him from the world. It was so comfy and warm here, he didn't want to leave. Suddenly a tiny, tiny almost minuscule, almost nonexistent light appeared. Right in front of him away from the darkness that sheltered him. Takuya huddled back in his blankets of the dark. The light wanted him to leave this place but the light was dangerous. He didn't want to go.

But the light was still there, blinking softly, disturbing his dark. Why couldn't that light go away? It would never leave him alone in peace. Takuya tore himself away towards the light wanting to squish it out. He floated towards it. He dark became lighter and lighter the closer the got to the light. The light instead became brighter and bigger. The color changed from red to yellow to orange to bronze then back to red again. Takuya felt the light and now a scorching heat pushing him back.

Takuya steeled himself in determination as he push forward intent on getting to the source of the light to get rid of it. The light was blinding him; he didn't know exactly where to go just the general direction of it. The heat was so hot it reminded him of something else he couldn't remember at the moment. He was close, so close to the source; he could feel it.

It pushed him back twice as much as when he moved forward. The force was even stronger as he called all his strength into one single bound past the light and the heat into the source. He grabbed the red pulsing ball of light.

Takuya was rudely pushed out of his meditation as a bolt of pure power shot into his whole body. His eyes shot opened and they turned dark red. The Meter in front of him burst apart in the form of fire as the other students around him yelled and pulled away. Takuya's grip on his core slipped away and his power receded back inside.

His eyes turned back to his normal brown. He felt a bit out of it and his eyesight turned slightly fuzzy. He rubbed them.

"Takuya are you all right?" He looked up to see Tanshin looking worriedly at him. All that was left of his Meter was a small burn mark on the rug and even that had been nearly burned away. All the students, even his friends, stared at him in awe and some looked a little frightened.

"I think," he said as his eyes can back into focus.

Tanshin nodded and said to the class, "This is enough for today class dismissed. Takuya stay please." The class packed up with suspicious looks to Takuya while his friends sent him confused and worried looks. Takuya smiled at them as if telling them not to worry. It occurred to him that this was the first time that they saw his magic.

When the class room was empty Takuya walked in front of Tanshin's desk. Tanshin looked at Takuya for a long moment making him feel uncomfortable.

"Takuya," he finally said. "It is very important for you to tell me ever detail of what you felt or saw during your core-seeking meditation." Tanshin looked dead serious so Takuya did as he was told.

He told Tanshin how everything faded away then the welcoming darkness. The lighted ball of heat and light that disturbed his dark and kept pushing him back. Tanshin listened attentively. After Takuya ended Tanshin sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well," he said slowly. "What you have described is relatively different from the others even more so than I thought previously. The best I can make out is that you successfully went inside your self with some difficulty but that will get easier over time. If you keep improving at that rate you'll be able to manage to control and use your power just like the others here."

Takuya anxiously nodded. It would be wonderful to be able to call on his power and not have the fear of hurting someone unintentionally especially his new found friends. It would break him if his friends were scared away from him by that like the others back home. Takuya still remembered the loneliness before he found Mimi; she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He would often wonder how he would be today if he never met her.

"It's your own body that tries to expel you," Tanshin said. Takuya looked confused at him. How had his body tried to expel him? Tanshin noticed this and continued, "The darkness you felt was your body keeping you from reaching your core because it recognizes that you aren't a User until it actually activates unintentionally. And your core also helped pushing you back from it but the barriers will start to break down after time."

He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's time for your next class soon; hurry along." Takuya nodded and grabbed his bag from near the wall and walked to the door. He had put his hand on the knob when Tanshin called, "Takuya?" He looked back at his teacher. "Promise me you won't try to meditate outside this classroom until I say so."

Takuya smiled, "I promise." And he left.

* * *

Takuya was walking back from Aura Healing class alone because his next class was Weapon Training and Takato and Daisuke had to run and get their weapons. Takuya had packed his by accident this morning. How? He didn't know but passed it as good luck.

He walked outside with minimal wrong turns. Once or twice he had to ask passing students the way. Some glared at him and ignored him but other either swooned or answered with unintelligible whimpers. Takuya dismissed it and asked passing teachers instead; he got much better answers. Now finally on the right track he was exiting the back halls into the back area of the school. The sun hit him in the eyes as he looked sideways. Most of the students were outside either hanging out or coming from the training hold. Takuya found out that some of the Knights or Mages came there on their free time to practice on wooden dummies or with each other. Ridiculous if you ask him. They get enough of a work out at class so why more?

Takuya started down the path on the left towards the training area but stopped. In front of the doors the path split into tree paths. One to the training area, one to the lake (that he learned was called the silver lake because in the winter it freezes and looks like silver), and one off to the right that he didn't know where it went. Takuya stood indecisive for a moment than his curiosity won over; he had a few minutes to spare.

He quickly walked down the path, his shoes making soft crunching noises. The laughter and voices of the other students chilling came with the wind. For a moment he felt the overwhelming desire to join them then continued walking. He came around the side of the school and saw a big, low ceiling building with sliding wooden doors. Next to it was a bigger higher and circular one with no doors, just a big entrance into it. Takuya curiously approached the smaller square one and wrinkled his nose. The smell was none too pleasant.

He stopped at the door when he heard snorting noises and quickly checked to make sure no one was around then slid the heavy door aside. The smell grew stronger and Takuya reached out a hand along the wall looking for a light switch or something. He found a small button and pressed it. Lamps along the walls lit up and Takuya jumped.

The place was filled with stalls and guess what was in them? Horses. Several of the big animals all looking at him. Takuya nervously gulped and started to back away when he heard a familiar bark at him. He hesitated then slowly inched his way to the other end his eyes watching for any sign of aggression from the horses. None came; they just stood there watching him calmly and curiously. He found his way past a big Arabian horse and into a big stall with no door to open and close. He looked up expecting to see another of the animals but instead he found himself looking into wise gold eyes.

Rappa.

So this was where he went. Takuya smiled, more at peace with his surroundings and walked into the stall. Rappa was on the floor with his legs neatly tucked under him, his ears turned to face the new arrival. Takuya gingerly sat down next to him after making sure the floor was clean. Takuya brushed his fingers across the thick chestnut fur. The aura around the deer was one that brushed his worries momentarily.

Rappa closed his eyes and Takuya chuckled. He sat there for a while listening to the noises of the horses in the stable until Rappa nodded his head to the doorway. Takuya looked confused then his eyes widened. His class! Takuya quickly stood up and promised Rappa he would visit later and dashed off. Rappa looked at the back of Takuya as he ran out and laid his head on his legs and seemed to smile.

He ran across the field. It would take longer to go on the path so he cross the field right at the training area hoping against hope that he would be on time. Who knew what Maki does to students who got their late? The small waves lapped on the shore near the silver lake as he ran. The landscape blurred as he ran, full on sprinting at the training grounds. This is why he promptly crashed into someone.

Takuya fell right on his butt, his bag went flying onto the ground a few feet away but the thing that hurt the most was the high pitched shriek that nearly burst his ears.

"Oh my Gods! Look what you did!" Takuya sat up to see a mud splattered girl on the ground surrounded by other girls looking as furious as her. Takuya met eyes with her to reveal blue eyes. Izumi. Her friends all helped her get off the ground while she groaned about her clothes. Suddenly she turned to Takuya with fire in her eyes as he stood up.

"What did you do that for?" she said angrily and her friends spread out to make a semicircle around Takuya making him nervous. Girls didn't like to fight did they?

"Look," Takuya tried to say firmly but you try to stand against six pissed off girls. "I'm sorry I was late to class and I wasn't looking at where I was going."

The red head sixteen year old bristled, "Well, you should have! Izumi's dress is ruined." Takuya looked at Izumi's shockingly pink dress under her cape. It had a few smudges but other than that it looked fine.

"No it isn't," Takuya said backing slightly away to stand next to a big oak tree. "Just wash it and I'm sure it will be fine." He had to go, he was really late now.

Several girls gasped in shock. Izumi glared at him. "I can't wash this! It'll lose its color!" Takuya doubted that; that dress was so pink he knew he could see it from a mile away literally. "You did this on purpose!"

Takuya frowned. If there was one thing he truly hated other than his temper flashes was being wrongly accused of something. He stood straight and crossed his arms. "Look, I said I was sorry. I didn't do it purposely, why would I?"

Suddenly the girl he had seen at Weapon Training walked forward and said quietly, "You're Takuya Kanabara aren't you?" Her eyes defied him to lie.

Before Takuya had the time to answer Izumi laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and smirked at him, "Well, if it isn't the famous Elemental who amazes us with the power of the Gods." Takuya had to push his irritation and anger back at the mocking tone. "Just as I thought." She looked back at her friends who were smiling nastily.

Takuya narrowed his eyes. He didn't have time to deal with petty girls. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked suspiciously. Takuya noticed that the students around the field and lake were beginning to notice.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and replied in the same mocking tone, "You are just a poor peasant who arrived here by charity of the school."

Takuya fisted his hands and breathed deeply. Even if she was a total jerk she didn't deserve to be burnt alive. "What do you mean charity?" he ground out.

"Do you really think you'd be here if you weren't a User," she sneered. "You don't even have the blood. The only reason you're here is because you're a threat to the kingdom."

Takuya staggered slightly his eyes widening. It was true what she said, he really was a threat to the kingdom but no, he was going to learn to control his power.

Izumi saw Takuya's stagger and dived in again, "Actually you are a threat to everyone here. You could as easily kill a person as a bug."

Takuya shook his head, "I would never do that!"

Her blue eyes shinned with malice, "It doesn't matter if you would have." She pointed her finger at him, "You have no control over your power. You have no heart; you could kill a village and not feels any remorse whatsoever. Why do you think those losers hang out with you?"

Takuya didn't reply. Any other time he would have defended his friends but Izumi was cutting him up. Her every word was Takuya's deepest fears come true. It was as if she knew just where to hit him to make him bleed even more.

"They fear you," a purple haired girl said smugly and Takuya fell apart inside. They feared him? Now that Takuya thought about it he could see the reasoning behind his friend's ever action. Juri must have known about him; she was always acting so nice, it was obvious that she did it to protect herself and Kouichi… He introduced Takuya to Daisuke and Takato. Takuya had just thought that Kouichi wanted to meet his friends but now Kouichi did that because he wanted to get his friends on his good side.

Takuya started to tremble, his eyes widening in realization. All along they had fooled Takuya pretending to be his friends so they wouldn't get hurt. By the monster that he was. He felt the bitter taste of loneliness and betrayal came back from the depths of his fears. The loneliness always came back even when he was with Mimi, his so-called friends because in the end he knew they would hate him for something he had no control over. He cared deeply for them even if they hated him; he would never intentionally hurt them but the problem was that he could in a temper flash.

Now it came at him even harder. Not only his village and Mimi but now the whole kingdom was at stake. Millions of people could die because of him.

Izumi was standing in front of him in triumph. The disgust on her face just made the words cut deeper. Was that the way Kouji and other people looked when he wasn't around? Why? Why did he have to be burdened with this power? He was even unnatural among the Users. He was a fool for believing that anyone could like him as a friend for what he was. He was a monster.

"Why?" he croaked trying to contradict her feebly. "I never did anything to you." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

Her eyes turned to ice and her smirk turned into a hideous frown. "You," she hissed fisting her hands at her side while her friends all glared at him. Now the other students definitely noticed the argument. "What do you think?" she shrieked.

Takuya drew back a little but remained somewhat resistant. It was this habit he developed, when something truly hit home but acted defensive and tried to cover it at best as he could. "I dunno," he blinked.

"You don't deserve him," she raged leaving Takuya even more confused. His hand reached for his bag but the Knight girl kicked it away. "He was mine before you came. You ruined it!"

"Who are you talking about?" he asked as he backed away.

"Who do you think?" she whispered her bangs shadowing her face. "With him we could be perfect but…" She trembled in rage. "You don't deserve Kouji!" she said softly but furiously.

Takuya stopped surprised. What... Kouji? What did he have to do with this? How did he fit in this weird puzzle?

"He deserves him even more than you," a familiar voice said behind him.

Takuya's heart throbbed painfully as he slowly turned around. Standing behind him was all the people who he called his friends. Kouichi and Juri stood with Takato and Daisuke who had their weapons with them. Tai and Hazu stood right behind them standing tall. Why…why where they here? He looked Juri in the eye and only saw defiance and rage towards Izumi. Didn't they fear him? Why were they here standing at his side? What more could they do to him?

They walked steadily until they stood in a line with Takuya. He looked around confused. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Kouji is mine!" Izumi raged at them. People were now clustering around the group sensing a fight.

Kouichi looked at her and steadily said, "My brother never belonged to anyone. He is his own self."

"No he's mine! I spent all my life wanting him and I will have him," she said as her friends stood at her side ready to face off with the gang's.

Hazu 'tutt'ed at her, "You know you're hot but you're a real bitch."

"Take that back!" the sixteen year old redhead screamed at him. All the other students around the field were now watching and huddled into different groups whispering while others, mostly boys, were watching with anticipation.

Tai stepped forward, "Actually that's true Sora. You should accept that. I don't know why you hang out with people like this. We use to be best friends, Sora." His tone was filled with pain and sorrow. Takuya looked at him. He use to be friends with Sora? What happened that drew them apart?

Sora's eyes widened and drew back surprised then smirked, "You know why, Tai. Don't try to hide it. You betrayed me and you were the one who destroyed our friendship." She pointed at him. But Takuya saw that maybe just maybe she actually craved it. Friendship. Somehow Tai betrayed her maybe just how his friends did. They tricked him they fear him, that was the bane of his existence. He would always be alone.

This time Tai grew angry. "You know perfectly well that I couldn't stop it, Sora. You fell the same way," he yelled.

Takato and Daisuke stood on either side of Takuya as if they wanted to protect him. Why? Why would they protect him? If they fear him wouldn't they be better off watching from the sidelines. Why go thru the risk of getting hurt to protect him? Takuya's head hurt and well as his heart. What was going on!

"Shut up!" she screeched.

"No we will not shut up," Juri said looking with loathing at Izumi who stared back just as fiercely. Must have some bad past or something. "We came up pick up one of our own."

Takuya gazed at her as she said those words, _one of our own._ Own… Takuya felt strangely weightless as she said those words. He and Juri locked eyes. "I don't know what Izumi told you but the only thing she says is lies," she whispered and smiled.

They don't fear him? All that they said were lies. He looked at his little group of friends as if for the first time and they all smiled. They cared…they truly cared for him. As friends not because of fear but friendship. Takuya felt so relived it was almost comical. He was so stupid to believe Izumi. Who was he going to trust Juri or Izumi? His eyes shined with happiness. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

Izumi saw his change of emotion. She shrieked in frustration, "You idiots! You ruined it!"

"What did we ruin?" Daisuke asked confused. Takato and Kouichi narrowed their eyes.

"He is the only thing stopping Kouji from loving me," she huffed and pointed at Takuya. "That, that, commoner! It's an outrage! The only way I could dispose of him was to do it emotionally and I found his weakness." Her eyes shinned with malice intent.

So all of this was because Izumi thought that he was stopping Kouji from loving her. How on Earth could he do that? He hadn't talked with Kouji since he had barely seen him so how did she come up with that conclusion?

Takato shook his head, "You can't stop something like that Izumi it beyond human reach."

Daisuke agreed, "Yeah, it comes to all of us." What were they talking about?

"How would you know?" the purple haired girl sneered. Both Takato and Daisuke blushed slightly.

"None of your business," Daisuke mumbled.

"All of you are lesser than mud," Izumi said then looked sideways at Takuya. "But at least that better than what you are." Her eyes screamed mercilessly _you're a monster. _

He flinched and drew back. His friend's faces all darkened at the six smirking girls.

"What did you tell him?" Juri whispered and Kouichi stepped forward.

"You should know," Izumi said smugly and suddenly the air was filled with shouts.

Juri was screaming at Izumi and vise versa. The air rang with so many shouts that he couldn't tell who said what or what they were saying. All had red faces from shouting. His ears rang and his head pounded. He couldn't think all the voices pushed his thought back into his head. Couldn't hear, couldn't think, and couldn't realize what was happening. He was started to panic as his heat sped up. He couldn't take it much longer.

He watched as his friends yelled in his defense. The others were also yelling but insults to them. His blood started to boil. His friends were defending him. They didn't deserve to be yelled at if anything he did. They were against him not them. Nobody hurts my friends he thought and in a sudden jerk of power went inside himself.

It was just as dark as before and the comfort was wrapping around him. Takuya's mind fell into a soft buzz but he snapped out almost instantly. My friends need me and I will help them. He pushed past the darkness that clung to him and straight towards his core. The power of his core pushed him back, blinding him but he still went forward the urgency of his friends fueling him. He was so close and just a little more… Almost there! Takuya steeled himself and grabbed it firmly.

The power that surged into him, jerked himself out. He fought to keep a firm hold on the vibrating core. His real eyes opened turn a deep red like that of blood and fire from corner to corner. Fire leapt out of the sky, ground, trees, himself. They reacted to his core which was vibrating even stronger and grip started to fade. Fire danced on the ground calling him, twirling around their master. Takuya's mind was strangely blank, no thought came to him but only a small part of him was actually aware of what he had to do. A scream pierced his mind and, thru the ten-foot flames, he saw twelve figures backing away trying to get away from the heat of this fire.

He saw a hazy blonde figure and the urge to get her away increased. He extended a hand and called his fire. Fire ran down the giant oak tree and across the ground like bright shadows towards that girl. He heard yells as the fire circled her trapping her in a fire tornado. He distinctly felt grim satisfaction.

Then he felt his fire being penetrated by several fast moving figures. Sensing danger his fire bunched in front of the other six figures that were protected by a firm wall of fire. Then his grip slipped and a strong surge flared inside him. All the fire rose twice as high and strong. The wall of fire flared and the six figures yelled as the wall arched towards them. He felt a small panic and urgency and doubled his grip on his strongly pulsing core. Some of the power retreated and the fire drew back to its normal height.

His walls were being penetrated, he knew that. From his fire he could only see several fast blurs. He felt anger leaping into his being. Why were they in his territory? With his anger came a slip of control just as four blurs came at him. Fire grew from the ground around his feet and grew into a fire tornado spiraling outwards pushing back the blurs that came from every angle. They disappeared into his furnace.

A soft awareness came from nowhere and he tried to grip his core again. But somehow his consciousness felt blurry and heavy. His inner hand reached slowly again for his core but it became even heavier and his fire slowly drew back into him. Then three of the blurs, moving a bit slower since he could get a glance of yellow and blue, ran around him kicking up dust blinding him. His red eyes flashed as he made a huge effort and once again got a firm hold. His fire tornado sprouted from the ground and pushed outwards, it seemed that his was his main defense. The blurs arched backwards still running around away from the fire, the dust blinding him.

Then he felt something hard and quick fall downwards from the sky. "I'm sorry, Takuya," a deep familiar voice echoed in this ear. The last thought he had before he fell into the dark was, Kouji?

* * *

It was dark but not like his core dark. No, this was a deep dark that could swallow you with out second thought. It was as deep as the night sky. He felt a soft current of air that chilled him. Where was he?

The dark moved slowly changing form and color. The dark changed into stone gray walls that were as smooth as silk. The dark under his feet solidified and turned into a kind of stone that looked like the purest ice but as he was placed onto its surface, felt it wasn't as slippery. His reflection shined back at him looked as confused and lost as he did. All the dark changed and he closed his eyes thinking, where the hell am I?

When he opened his eyes he saw a large circular room with silky stone walls with an ice-like floor. He shifted his eyes and started as he saw the middle of the room. Right in the middle of the ceiling was a skylight but it wasn't light that shone thru no this was more of silver and gray light that looked like moonlight and shadows. The weird light shone down onto a freaky but perfect-looking illusion.

Or it looked like an illusion anyway. Strings and yarn of light spilled from the walls and moved with their own will. They were everywhere crawling, running eternal light of strings. Takuya looked down and saw some of them crawling around the floor in between his feet. The looked like that light at the stone entrance room but these had purer color. They were all so different in color and sizes. Some were the lightest of color, blue and yellow, so light that they were almost white. Forest greens, sea blues, fire reds, night black, all the color imaginable were here, each string a different color. Some strings were so short that they were barely and inch long but others grew from the wall as long as the room.

They all went to one place, the middle. There the strings all twisted around other strings weaving in and out, up and around, sideways and down, all dancing to a similar rhythm. It was as if the strings were being woven by invisible hands, hands made from the weird light that shone down on in. The lights made a big and at the same time so small, tapestry of some sorts. The lights were alive wriggling like graceful worms each knowing their own place in the great tapestry of light.

Takuya looked into it and he saw pictures: forest and cites he never visited, people he never knew, animals he had no clue what they were. The color of the light shifted creating images that left Takuya even more confused. The whole room had an untouchable aura as if this place hasn't been touched by human hands. Takuya drew out of his shock as strings of light shot from the wall into the tapestry right past his face and wove themselves in the dance.

"Where am I?" he asked to the lights. His voice was strangely absorbed into the walls leaving no echo that he had been sure would come. All this unnerved him greatly.

Then someone said behind him in an ageless, emotional voice, "Welcome young mortal."

* * *

Ha ha ha! Chapter is finished. Praise me! Oh, you what to know what will happen next? Well, then you have to wait until the next chapter comes out my friends. Review and they will come all the quicker I promise. 8th grade is so degrading I tell you anyway I may not update as much but I will try. Review! Now! Please?


	8. Shifting the Currents

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name: **Shifting the Currents

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon so do not sue me

**Author Notes: **Hello again! I updated again aren't you happy! (Giggle) Anyway I got to come up with a science fair project soon so I'm thinking along the lines of plants with sugar water or something. Gods! I already did two projects in the last two years. What else do they want me to do? I don't care if it's MANDITORY! Curse you all! I guess I'll just take out some of my frustration of the unfairness of the school curriculum by writing the next chapter (sigh). Not that it will help much but here goes…

Anyways I am thinking to add additional pairings on to this story so maybe ya could, you know, give me some ideas. I am thinking along the lines of the lonerxleader pairings. So what do you say? Likey?

* * *

Then someone said behind him in an ageless, unemotional voice, "Welcome young mortal."

Takuya spun around, his eyes wide. And saw nothing, just the silky gray stone wall. He blinked, backing away from the wall where he heard the voice come form. The sound of the voice was echoing eerily coming back at him from all directions so he couldn't have imagined it. His voice hadn't done that in the chamber when he spoke. All the strings of light went on weaving themselves with hesitation, gliding swiftly to each other. The gaps in between the strands stood out form the pattern like a gaping black holes that looked wrong.

"Who's there?" he called in a shaky voice, his heart pounding. Once again there was no echo. This was really creeping him out and it didn't help that he still had no clue where he was. The last thing he remembered was his anger and the instinct to reach to his core. He groaned and fisted his hair. He did it again! Endangered his friends and those around him. Now his newfound probably hated him or, even worse, feared him. He closed his eyes feeling tears trying to coming out. All he wanted was to be loved. Was that too much to ask! Maybe what Izumi said wasn't true at the time but now it was definitely true. Looks like he'll be alone after all, forever.

"Why?" he whispered to the empty room as if it could give him the answers he needed.

"If the answer thou seeks thee should need to look upon those before and after thee, child," the voice said again behind him.

Takuya's eyes shot open and he whirled behind him again hoping that someone would actually be there this time. Once again no one was there. Takuya growled frustrated as he stomped his foot on the frozen floor. He was sick of this! He just wasn't in the mood! His friends hated him now he didn't need something else to bother him. A light of sky blue slithered past his foot. He wanted to scream, throw stuff, or something!

"Show your self!" he said loudly looking around constantly. He automatically took the defensive stance that Maki had drilled into his brain. His feet spread apart father than his shoulders, one hand fisted and draw across his stomach while the other higher up at an angle at chest height. The light around wasn't very good; the skylight only illuminated the tapestry while the lights only some gave the smallest trickle of light. Only about twenty of the lights gave slightly more light than a candle.

"Thou demands a grave request of the knowledge that thy people have been forsaken from since past millennia," the voice sprouted from the walls all around him. His eyes moved trying to locate the owner of the voice but as far as he could see he was alone. "Art thou willing to forfeit to our consequences?"

Takuya narrowed his eyes. "Why did you bring me here then?" he said feeling a little foolish for speaking at nothing. "Why bring me all the way here to pay come stupid price of something I never wanted in the first place?"

The shadows around the walls seemed to shimmer and move like shadowy moths, flickering around the edges of his vision. The weird gray light moved a bit as if wanting to change in someway. The lights moved a bit slower than before like the voice made them sluggish.

"Thou speaks thy truth in good judgment," the voice came carefully, sending shivers of apprehension down his spine. Takuya was able to pinpoint the direction of the voice this time. It came from the swirling light that rained down from the skylight. "But thy must know that we have brought thee to enlighten thee."

"Then show yourself!" he shouted, staring at the gray light. The light seemed to thicken in front of the weaving lights. It begun to take shape, changing the gray color and texture of itself. It smoothed out at the bottom spreading itself outwards while narrowing at the top. It kept changing twisting itself. It was like looking at a dream The room suddenly became a bit brighter than before. The gray moonlight twisted one final time before revealing it hidden treasure and maker, silken cloth falling down from the nonexistent wind.

In front of the tapestry and under the skylight stood a woman. She stood at around six foot five approximately, taller than Takuya. She had the whitest skin he had ever seen in his life. It was almost as if all life was sucked out of it. Her long, beautiful gold hair reached to the floor like a waterfall, outlining her face in waves. Her dress was what got him. The woman stood clad in a long white v-necked gown. It was shimmering with the light and looked as many layers of cloth had been pinned to the skirt making it look like waves that flowed outward and all the way down to the ground. No, it actually went past the ground, literally. The end of the dress flowed past the ground as if the floor wasn't actually there. The sleeves were large wide ones that ended at her wrists and almost reached waist-length. Her hands were lightly clasped together in front of her. Above the collar of her dress was a symbol that looked like a white dot with four spikes growing outwards from it and four smaller ones in between the bigger spikes. Takuya's gaze was brought upwards and nearly yelled from the shock. Her eyes…were completely white from corner to corner. They didn't have pupils or iris, only the blinding white. They gazed eerily at him. With those eyes she looked blind but clearly wasn't as her eyes were locked on Takuya.

"W-w-h-o are y-ou?" he stammered as he backing up. This woman was clearly not human.

She raised a white hand, stopping him somehow. Her face was completely devoid of any emotion she might be feeling. "Do not demonstrate trepidation in me, young mortal," she said. Her voice was the same one that had spoken to him. It wasn't male or female, young or old, it just was. It was the same as her Takuya realized. You could tell she was a woman but you couldn't tell her age; she looked a thousand years old and twenty years young at the same time. "We do not draw near in ill faith."

He gazed at her warily not quite trusting her words. Wait a minute. She said "we" as in more than one person. "'We'?" he asked eyeing her carefully.

"Correct, thou art young one." Takuya gasped as he turned around again hearing an identical voice behind him.

Where the shadows have been moving now stood another woman, shadows still flickering around her. She stood at the same height as the other. Her midnight black hair flowed down to the floor and spread out at the bottom. She had the same skin of the other woman, as cold and white as death's own breath. Her dress reached past the floor into who-knows-where, probably oblivion. The pitch black dress was made of different layers of cloth but the weird thing was that it looked like several animals with sharp claws had attacked the dress with vigor. It had long scratches and tears going down the skirt's length, showing more black layers underneath. The same thing happened on the long sleeves, making the dress look old and worn. Right under her throat there was also a sign. A small black sun stood there with a long rectangle going down under it whose end was wider than the top part near the sun. Her eyes were the same as her counterpart's but only pure black. They looked like a black void in which there was no light, no hope.

He stared at the black clad woman with awe. She looked so young yet so old. Her black eyes followed every movement he made. Then, without a word, she walked across the room to the other woman, who was standing calmly. Actually she glided over with the lights moving, parting in front of her. Her skirts made soft rustling on each layer as they rubbed together with the movement. Takuya swore he could almost hear whispers coming with the rustling. Long forgotten voices calling so softly he couldn't hear the words. She stopped next to the other and turned around to face him; the whispers growing momentarily at that slow spin. They stood side to side, mirror images of each other in front of the tapestry who was weaving with its natural pace still leaving spaces in between each other.

The silence was thickening and suffocating. It seemed as if the women were waiting for him, showing absolutely no emotion towards anything. He shifted nervously. What did they want him to say? Felt like if he opened his mouth he would say something stupid or foolish His mind was at a blank so he said the first thing that popped into his mind, hoping it was the right thing.

"Who are you?" Takuya asked. The two had a passive aura around them even if they still looked at him emotionlessly with their odd eyes. He didn't really think those two would hurt him. They brought him here so what would they really want? He didn't even know what or who they are.

They clasped their hands in the same motion, titling their heads up. "We art the Weavers," they said at the same time in perfect harmony. Takuya heard only one voice as the two spoke, like their voices melted together. "The two who see what has been misplaced. We weave the forces of life into their propose. We art the servants of the Twelve Gods who rule the Kamigami courts and the three planes. We resolve who is brought unto the daylight of humankind's existence. The sisters of Time and Space. Providence and fortune is what we compose into our reflection for thy world, young Takuya."

Which left Takuya even more confused than before. "That isn't answer," he said frowning, his hands on his hips.

"Answers art the fact and falsehood of thy world," the white woman said as the black one continued, "Which is the one thy heart's aspiration?"

"The truth?" he blinked. What's aspiration?

"If that's the foundation of thy inclination thou may entitle me Fate," the white woman said serenely.

"Thou may perhaps name me Destiny," the black woman responded to her sister's answer to Takuya.

"Fate and Destiny?" Takuya said gaining a little more courage and shuffling towards them a bit. "Isn't fate and destiny the same thing? Your life's path or something like that."

Fate shook her head her blonde hair swaying slightly. "Fate is the pathway that thy existence has had since the moment thee was brought to thy world."

"Destiny," Destiny continued. "Is thy choice and manner that thou have chosen throughout thy life with thy actions and judgment to live."

"What?" Takuya said confused as he ruffled his hair. "If a person has a path that has already been picked then how can you chose your own? I don't get it."

Fate looked into his eyes for a moment and he saw flashes of people, children, and animals along with colors so bright they almost left him seeing spots. Then she slowly blinked leaving Takuya to shake his head, thinking that he was going insane. "Fate is the way that thy life has been selected to exist in the Earth although thy people are capable of rerouting from that corridor creating thy own destiny in the progress."

Takuya cupped his chin thinking. "So we don't always go on our fate. Wait, how do you know that anyway?" he said at them.

Destiny drew away a little for the tapestry of lights, making the whispers from her skirts rise temporarily. He heard one word that the voices spoke of: _Secrets._ "We entwine the life of thy people," she said emotionlessly. "We form those in need of being. We finish those who call for release from existence. We decide the fate of thy people's life within the current of the torrent of thy mortal."

"You two?" he said awed and a little scared. Fate and Destiny did as their names said. They created the life of people and the way they live. He stared at them in rapture. They created him, his family, friends, everybody he knew and didn't. "No way," he breathed. Why would they call him to them?

"We advise no falsehood, young one," they said in one voice. The lights behind them moved in their dance. Suddenly a short bright green light next to Takuya's arm disintegrated, flashing then dieing; its ashes floating down and disappearing before they touched the ground. Takuya jumped and drew back.

"A life has finished," Destiny said looking at the space the lights was.

"You mean" Takuya asked, his eyes wide. "That all those lights are actually **lives**!" He looked at all the lights thinking of all those people in the kingdom. Well, there were certainly enough lights for that.

"Aye, little one," Fate responded nodding her regal head. She raised her hand gesturing softly at the tapestry of lights. "This is the painting of life. The tapestry that all lives have been fitted into. All lives breathe with each other, each knowing their place in the grand sketch of verve."

Takuya gazed at the lights armed with this new knowledge. He wondered which light was Kouichi's life and which one was Juri's. This…was incredible. He never thought to see this paranormal creation of all things in the Earth. "Hey, which one is mine?" he asked, pointing to the string of lights. Maybe a dark red one? Or a bronze light would also be good.

"No fey lines have been born to thee," Fate answered, her gaze almost intensifying at the thought even if nothing changed on her face.

"What!" he gasped shocked. He didn't know what but something told him that they were telling the truth. "But-but I have to have one! I mean I'm alive aren't I?" He poked himself in emphasis. He had to have one, didn't he?

"Thou art alive," Destiny agreed shifting to right. She raised her hand and it rested lightly on one of the gaps in the tapestry. "However, not through our spirit and will. Thy world was not prepared for another Elemental." She closed her eyes briefly.

Fate continued with the explanation. "Thou were not supposed to be born, child. We did not plan this in our thoughts. Since the earliest moment in time, someone also has taken to creating souls. For thou have no fate."

Takuya's heart pounded in his ribcage painfully. If they didn't create him then who did? "Who?" he asked, nervously sensing this was a touchy subject for the Weavers. Well, he would feel that way too if someone took over his job like that.

"Aguni will forever be the most rash of the Gods," Destiny said, looking at Takuya. He could almost drown in those black eyes. "He believed that thy world required an Elemental once again." She wearily shook her head, hair floating around her before settling down

"Aguni created me?" he said joyous. His all time favorite God created him! Takuya smiled in rapture and delight. He never expected this! "That's great!"

"Nay, little one," Destiny said, bring Takuya back to, well, wherever they where. "In creating thee Aguni hast brought the fall of the age. Do thou see our tapestry?" Takuya nodded slowly. "Thy birth hast unraveled our tapestry. It disrupted the stream in which every being of life travel upon. This hast never happened since the commencement of the world, little one."

Takuya gaped. All of life was falling apart because of him. Every life was being disturbed because he was born. Was that why they brought him here? To kill him and get everything back in sync again. He back peddled away in panic almost tripping over his own feet. They watched him scrabbling away. His back it the wall as he looked for a way out. He only way he could see was the skylight but that was directly above Destiny and Fate. He saw no other way of escape, his breathing hitched as he unconsciously reached for his core.

Suddenly, the two women stretched their hand towards Takuya, palm outwards, it synchronization. The symbols on their collarbones faded away from their skin, melting. Then the skin of their palms started rippling like water and then something grew out from the middle of the moving skin. Floating in front of Fate's palm was a white crystal in the shape of her symbol: an eight sided star. Destiny's crystal symbol was an exact replica of the own symbol: a black sun with its shadow. The crystals shinned with an inner light that looked water but moved like mist and fog. They held them out right above their hands and the light started pulsing rapidly.

All the fey lines stopped their movement and went rigid. In less than two seconds all the lights turned black and white reminding Takuya of something that escaped his mind for that moment and they shot towards him faster than lightning. They twisted in the air and ran across the floor. Before he could even bat an eyelid he was captured in a cocoon of fey lines that were so tightly wrapped that he couldn't move a finger. The only part that wasn't covered was his head and neck. He yelped was the cool lights lifted him up, his feet leaving the floor not that he could see them because of the multitudes of fey lines. The lights moved with precision and accuracy as the lights that were connected to the roof tensed and smoothly moved Takuya in the air. He felt so helpless; they really did bring him to kill him. He struggled ferociously to be released but they were like steel, they didn't budge. With soft whooshing sounds the light brought the panicking Takuya to the Weavers. They stopped him right before his face was implanted in one of the outstretched crystals.

"Let me go!" he yelled thrashing around. "You hear me! Stop it and bring me back to the School!" The sudden movements of the lights broke his concentration and his core disappeared from contact.

Destiny glided forward to Takuya, her whisperers following her. She stopped and foot in front of Takuya as her crystal reappeared as an ink drawing as it sank back into her skin. Takuya could feel her presence round him, cold as death but soft as clouds.

"Calm thyself, young one," Destiny said in a whisper that seemed to yell out at him. "We do not turn about our declaration of precedent into mendacity."

Takuya looked suspiciously at the woman. She was right in front of him and he could see every detail on her face. It was as smooth as marble and as flawless as a sculpture. Her hair parted on either side of her face outlining it. The thing was that she was not beautiful nor was she ugly. Destiny was somewhere right in between, her complexion suiting her perfectly as ageless as she was.

"You want to kill me don't you?" he said carefully. His life was in the hands of these strange women as much as he hated it. He tensed as he waited. If they said yes he was going to…going to…he had no clue what he was going to!

Destiny shifted. Takuya heard the whispers call out to him: _Secrets are the epitome of life, fight it. _"It would matter not what we would do to thee. What has been completed in the times of yore cannot be revised," she said.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Takuya asked, relaxing momentarily. The lights were staring to lose their grip.

Fate said from behind her sister, "We have brought thee to our dwelling in clandestine to foreshadow thee of what will draw closer in the near upcoming." Takuya just stared at her confused. What the heck did she just say? Fate caught the look and said, "We brought thee in secret to our home to warn you." She said that fluently. All the two said where big, difficult words that maybe, just maybe, could have deciphered if he had a dictionary even if he doubted that he could read the definitions. But hey, he's getting better at it. That's what happens when you get Ken Ichijoji as your tutor.

Takuya calmed down as he realized that they wouldn't actually hurt him. The fey lines started to unravel around him slowly. "What do you want to warn me about?" he asked.

"The future will be surrounded by obscurity, little one," Destiny said and she reached out and lifted his chin with a finger. "We have seen what shall be revealed but we cannot decipher its contents for we lack the foundation of thy life to stable the representation of what will be." Her finger was cool and gentle on him as he gazed into her eyes. "For thee to comprehend the future thou must gaze into the ancient times. Release thy mind and we shall guide thee. For the times of the Elementals are distressing ones that thee must never fail to remember."

Takuya saw into the endless eyes looking into his own. They swirled with nothingness and everything. Drawing him forwards and back. All he saw was black so encompassing so full that they grew. The darkness grew getting bigger darker until all he saw was black. It was all around him. He could feel nothing, hear nothing, and see nothing but the black. It didn't matter if he had his eyes closed but he did anyways as a sudden impulse directed him.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised as he looked down at a ship harbor. Giant ships of wood filled the harbor next to the glorious sapphire ocean that reminded him of Kouji's eyes. They were commanded ships, royal ships, navy ships, all kinds with sails of all colors reaching for the skies. The village next to it was a humble but full village filled with laughter and cheer. Millions of people came forward from the streets onto the harbor. Young men ready for the first time to sail onto the open waters of the ocean. Hardened sailors and commanders yelling at their subordinates on the poop decks of their ships. Women and girls waving and crying as their loved ones went off to do their duty for the kingdom, waving their handkerchiefs at them. The winds blew steadily as they filled the sails, ready to journey on.

Takuya looked around at the scene before he realized that it was actually below him. He was floating in the air! He gasped and waved his hands and feet. He was suspended in the air as if invisible hands held him up. And another thing, he was transparent. Yep, that he was. He put his hand in front of his face and saw straight through it to the other side. What the hell was going on! Destiny said that he needed to see the past to understand what would be happening so maybe this was the past or something. He was floating on the village looking towards the harbor. He suspected that no one could see him because no one was yelling about a see-thru, floating boy in the sky.

The wind picked up at a ferocious rate. It was all being sucked up into the ocean as a huge water spout sprang from the ocean making thirty-foot waves crashing into the passive ships. There was a groan as a big ship was yanked out of the harbor towards the water twister. All the people on the ship and everywhere else were yelling and screaming. Takuya looked in horror as several more ship were capsized or torn apart by the water spout. He could feel the wind pass thru him even if it didn't move him. Four smaller twisters grew from the water and raced to the village and harbor. People were sucked into the winds as they raced for cover even if none were spared from the wrath of the natural disasters happening.

The roofs of the houses were torn off along with the walls and trees. A smaller twister crashed into the harbor killing and maiming people and destroying the landscape. Takuya could do nothing but look at the scream filled horizon. His angry eyes looked at the middle and biggest water twister. This was its fault. Then the middle of the water twister opened like a curtain on a window, an elegant move in a disarrayed world. There right in the eye of the twister, floating on a jet stream of water was a man with glowing azure eyes.

Everything went black again as if someone had put out the sun. It cleared in a moment showering him with light. When Takuya could see again he was once again floating but this time he was above a canyon which no plants grew on. On either side there were tall, huge, steep cliffs that would take days to climb. The sun beat down its rays illuminating the scene below. Walking in between the cliffs on the floor was an army of a thousand strong men. They marched in rhythm along the path that was worn away by an ancient river. Their metal armor reflected the sunlight. Each carried a sword and shield as they march to battle.

Takuya heard saw something on the left side of the cliff standing on the top looking down on the army. It was a man with long brown hair. Takuya was too far away to see his face. Then the man raised both hands in front of him. Takuya wanted to float backwards as he saw the man's eyes glow a fierce green. Then with a rumble that shook the skies and earth, the walls of the canyon caved in. The rocks flew downwards towards the panicking army. They fell with sickening accuracy on the army, trapping them in the rubble. Every single soldier was caught in the falling stones and killed in a horrific death that no one would ever want. The last thing Takuya saw before the world faded was the bitter self-mocking smile on the man's face as he turned his face towards the sun.

Takuya was now watching a battle field. Twelve men stood on guard with their swords and shields out standing in a circle. They were all watching the lone figure in the middle. It was a cloaked woman standing passive with no expression of fear or terror on her face as the men aimed their weapons at her. The sky was dark as the full moon rose surrounded by thick black clouds that rumbled in the night. The darkened sky was full of the heavy clouds as thunder ruled the night.

In between all the thunder he heard a male voice speaking to the woman as the man stepped forwards out of the ranks. "You have been charged with the assassination of King Haitus's sons Ristek and Shiut. You are here by under arrest of the Royal Army. Give in by your freewill and we will not have to harm bodily you," he said pointing his sword at her as the Royal crest flashed on his armor.

Thunder and flashes of lightning lit the skies with their wails of injustice and hunger. The men drew back and presented their shields in defense. The cloaked woman stepped forward to meet the man who had spoken. Her steps echoed with that of the thunder. She stopped right in front of the man as he stood with his shield facing her, ready to stop her if she attacked.

She chuckled so eerily that the hairs on the back of Takuya's neck stood on end. "My freewill was taken from me a long time ago," she said softly, her face shadowed by the hood of her cloak. "So I have none to give." And with that two glowing yellow eyes shinned from under the hood. Her hand snaked out of her cloak and landed on the face of the shield. A scream pierced the night as thunder responded eagerly. The man's body constricted as lightning burned every molecule in his body. The burned and charred body slumped to the ground with a soft thump. The other men around yelled in surprise then charged towards the woman who turned to face them. Her hand rose slowly and she pointed to them. Eleven streaks of lightning shot from the sky and each one struck their target, flashing. Each screamed once in so much complete pain and anguish that it twisted Takuya's heart to see such a scene and being unable to do anything about it. But some part of Takuya admired the woman's control of her power and the way she fearlessly used it.

The woman's hand retreated back in her cloak and she slowly walked away from the broken bodies leaving them in on blood spilled ground. But as she went she stopped momentarily and said to the air as lightning illuminated her lonely silhouette, "A person can't keep people from having a bad opinion of him, but he can keep them from being right about it." She turned and looked at the bodies on the ground with an expressionless face but a single tear rolled down her cheek betraying her true emotions. "Too bad it's too late for me," she whispered and the world faded into black.

Takuya was pulled backwards thru the darkness without his consent. He wanted to see the woman and talk with her. He felt that he needed to know what happened to her. He felt as if he had landed on a stone floor from a twelve storey fall. For a moment he was disoriented from the fall and didn't recognize his surroundings. Then it clicked. He was back in the chamber of Fate and Destiny and he was flat on his back. He sat up feeling his back ache a bit and looked up.

Fate and Destiny were standing serenely in front of the tapestry. The fey lines were all back to their normal colors and continued their weaving. They slithered past him on the walls.

"What was that?" he demanded as he stood up. He was miffed at being dragged into another weird place without his permission. It was getting old, not to mention annoying. He was also confused as hell.

"Those were the past deeds of thy ancestors," Fate said. "Those three people were the preceding of the Elementals prior to when the ban came into commencement."

Takuya started horrified. All those people were killed, brutally murdered by past Elementals. Now, he knew why the Black Oracle wanted him. He could do all those things that they or even more. His stomach churned nastily. He had to cover his mouth as not to throw up his lunch on the floor of the chamber. He…he was one of those murders, one of the people who could crush the kingdom single-handedly. It was truly sickening to consider being the same User as those murderers. Then the Thunder Elemental's face came into his mind with that single tear rolling down.

"Oh Gods," he breathed, feeling vile rise in his throat. He took deep, calming breathes. The Weavers watched his turmoil with passiveness that he wished he had.

Fate glided forward and said, "Calm be thee, little one."

"Calm! How can I be calm?" he yelled, his eyes wide. "I just saw three Elementals murder hundreds of people! The same User that I am! Is that how I'm going to turn out? Am I destined to be like them?" During the sentence his voice became softer and softer until he was whispering with dread as he looked for an answer at the Weavers.

"Thou hast not a fey line thus we don't recognize thy conclusion," Fate said, her white eyes almost pitying. "One thing thee must know that even if thou hast a fey line thee can stray from it. Every mortal writes their own destiny. It is up to thy heart to make thy own course to journey on. We have helped further than we are permitted to. We can do no other for the present moment."

Takuya drew a shaky breath feeling his heart about to explode from his ribcage. "What do mean you've helped me?" Takuya inquired shaking his sweaty hair.

"We have been amid thee ever since thou approached Canalis," Fate said, her gown glowing with a surreal light.

Takuya mentally checked his memories. Where could they have helped him and left a mark? He bit his lip in concentration. There was something he knew it but he just couldn't figure it out. It kept slipping from his mind like trying to grasp a smooth granite ball with a coating of oil on it.

"Thus thou must-" Destiny said but was cut off when all the fey lines started to vibrate and sing shrilly at them like birds. Destiny and Fate shot expressionless looks at each other then looked back at Takuya. "Thou must go now." Fate's symbol appeared in the form of her crystal again and she shinned it at Takuya.

"Wait! What's happening?" Takuya gasped as the light pierced his eyes. He shielded them with one hand.

"The Gods have forbidden us to contact you and assist. Thou must depart now but do not be concerned. We will gather together yet again," Takuya heard one of them say. The light was so bright he couldn't see who spoke. "Know this, young one, dreams frequently enlightens the mind of what the body can not be aware of in time or present."

Takuya felt as though the floor had been taken away. He plummeted and the last thing he heard from the Weavers were, "Remember, love without boundaries is the greatest love of all.

* * *

The first thing Takuya registered was that he had a thumping headache as if several daemons with trumpets were parading in his head. All his limbs were so heavy he could barely lift his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised when all the light around him was dimmed. He was laying on something soft and when he turned his head he discovered that he was in a white bed. He groaned as he sat up; he was so tired. He looked around. He had never been in this room before. It looked like one of the student bedrooms but way bigger with twelve beds including his. All the windows in between each bed were closed and shaded. The room was pleasantly cool.

He yawned. Gods, was he tired. Last time he was this tired he had had a…temper flash. It all came back to him in a cruelly hard smack. He had a temper flash against Izumi. But this time it was even worse. He did it on purpose knowing he could now reach his core with some difficultly and that he couldn't fully control it. He wouldn't be surprised if they expelled him now even if he was an Elemental after all those things the Elementals did in the past he was surprised they didn't kill him on the spot. Takuya sighed and landed back on the bad again with a thump. What would his parents say when they saw him back on their doorstep saying he had been expelled? He just couldn't disappoint them, not again. All his life he had been a burden, a threat and now here was the proof. He was painfully sure his friends weren't his friends anymore. Well, it had been nice while it lasted. To be with other people and actually feel accepted. Now, he had ruined it all because of one foolish and stupid, jealous girl. And what would happen to Kouji?

Takuya closed his eyes painfully. Why did he feel so desperate when he thought about never seeing Kouji again? Why did he feel so strongly about him? He shouldn't feel this way. What was wrong with him! Or maybe something was right. His thoughts were brought back to his meeting with Fate and Destiny. They said something about dreams and love. Takuya remembered the dream he had about fire hurting him the first night here. Did that mean something? And what about the love with no boundaries? How does that fit in with his situation?

"Mister?"

Takuya opened his eyes to see the little servant kid next to his bed with his eyes shyly looking away. He wasn't standing as if he was afraid Takuya would toast him. That was odd, Takuya thought with a small sense of hope.

"Uhh, hi?" he said carefully. Maybe this kid would have some answers. "Do you know by any chance where I am?"

The kid squeaked and replied, "Yes! You're in the infirmary, mister."

Takuya smiled faintly. Even with his misery he found that being called mister or master or sir kind of irked him. "The infirmary, huh? Never been here before. So where's Meimu, kid?"

The kid smiled softly, "Mistress Meimu had to go patch some of other kids in the second infirmary. Apparently, you burnt them when they tried to stop you from scorching Mistress Izumi, not that many people would be sorry about that anyway." The kid had this big grin on his face as Takuya blinked. That was the longest thing he had ever heard the kid say. He should really get his name. Calling him 'the kid' just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"What's your name?" Takuya asked lazily. He felt really sluggish. He just wanted to sleep really badly now.

"Tomoki! Hey, are you alright?" Tomoki asked, moving forward. Takuya noticed that he held a white shirt and a small blue jar. Tomoki laid them on the night table next to his bed.

"Yeah, just so tired," Takuya mumbled against the sheets.

"Oh," Tomoki said softly. "I'm sorry but Mistress Meimu said that if you woke up I should put the healing ointment on our bruise before you go back to sleep. When you wake up again you can put the shirt back on." Takuya nodded slowly, not really hearing. Tomoki shyly moved forward and garbed the blue jar. "Turn around please," he said politely.

"Yeah, sure," Takuya whispered groggily. With difficultly he turned over on his stomach. Takuya just noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Funny what sleep can do to you. Takuya felt the kid's small fingers rub something like cool gel on his skin right below his neck. The smooth actions slowly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Ha! The lines are on again. Whoooooo! There you go. Chappie number eight is up and running. Oh, I hope I discribed the symbols of Fate and Destiny correctly. Fate's symbol is suppose to look like the crest of light and Fate's is suppose to be the crest of hope. Did I do OK?

I hope you all liked it, I work so-so hard for this but still I worked which is rare now these days with school and all. Homework's not so bad but still a pain were the sun don't shine but enough of my woes. Review and make my day!


	9. Bonds that Tie Us Together

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yaoi, T rating

**Chapter name:** Bonds that Tie Us Together

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon so do not sue me. I have no money anyway so it will be a waste of your time.

**Author Notes: **HELLO! I'm back! Did you miss me? Anyway I had a request for a little more romance between Kouji and Takky so I will try my best here and, also, I decided on the additional pairings! Go me, go me, go me. Read and find out. I'm not telling. Hee hee.

I have, like, 60 reviews! (Has a heart attack, faints, is revived at the last second) I just feel so, so LOVED it's suffocating me! Thank you all! I love you! (Cries out newly alive heart for the reviewers). And over 2,000 hits! That's, like, double of what I had at chapter 6. What is this world coming to! Is this really so good that you take time out of your busy schedules to read this little story made by this poor authoress?

Sorry for the long update. I have been working on other stories and I kind of lost track of time and yeah... Sorry? (God, that was lame)

* * *

Light priced his eyes like knives. No matter which way he tossed and turned the brightness wouldn't leave him alone. All he wanted to do was sleep away to where he wouldn't have to face what he knew would eventually come. His eyelids were as heavy as lead but that accursed light was still there poking his eyes out. He gradually got his eyes opened enough to make out the outline of the other infirmary beds. The windows, which were closed last time he woke up, were now fully open and letting in that stupid light. His bag was next to his bed.

"Ohh," Takuya groaned as he shifted down in his sheets. He drew the white sheets over his head and curled into a small ball. No good. The sheets were warm but pretty thin so the light passed thru it easily. Takuya hissed softly. He absolutely hated getting up early in the mornings especially when he was recovering from the backlash of a temper flash. Which is not fun if you haven't noticed already. He felt better than last time he woke up but still felt groggy overall.

Takuya gave up and sat up cursing under his breath. He blinked around. He was alone. No one in the vicinity except the lamp shinning dully next to him, his shadow, himself, and those big brown eyes next to him, the mirror and-

"Argghh!" Takuya yelled as did the owner of those big eyes. He scooted as fast as possible and ended up falling over the side of the bed taking his covers with him. And landed on his head. On the floor. The stone floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Takuya beadily glanced up and spotted Tomoki looking down at his from the side of the bed. The poor kid looked terrified out of his wits (if he had any. Wits that is. Really he is the most easily scared kid he had ever met).

Takuya tried to smile but came out more like a grimace. This was not helping at all. "It's OK," Takuya reassured the servant as he climbed back into his bed cradling his head, leaving the sheets on the floor. Who needed them anyway? "No harm done." He quickly let go of his head and tried to look like he didn't have a massive headache. Which he did have.

"I'm really sorry," Tomoki said tearfully. No! The kid was crying! Takuya would handle anything from raging temper tantrums to emotionless ice blocks to overly perky people but not crying. Never the waterworks. It was one of his major weak spots. Takuya quickly got up from the bed, ignoring his headache and the suspicious throb on his back, and awkwardly started patted the kid on the head trying, feebly, to comfort him.

"I'm fine really!" Takuya reassured him. "Nothing bad ever happened from getting a little scare once in a while expect, maybe, heart attacks-" Tomoki gasped and Takuya figured that wasn't the best thing to say that "-but that's for old folks. No old people here! Nope. Just me."

"You sure?" Takuya smiled as Tomoki's crying decreased to the occasional tear and sniffle.

"Yep!" Takuya grinned. "Aside from a little bump I'm totally fine."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, big brother." Tomoki froze as the unbidden words flowed from his mouth and Takuya looked confused at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that," Tomoki stumbled over the words as he paddled back furiously his worn shoes making dull thumping noises on the floor. Tomoki started to shake like a leaf in an autumn wind and his whole body tensed as his eyes went huge with undisguised panic. Takuya made one of his snap decisions and reached out to grab a hold of the small shoulder not taking in the fear-ridden eyes.

Tomoki yelped tearfully and closed his eyes to everything. Takuya's heart almost overflowed with pity and anger for little Tomoki. It was obvious that he was expecting to be hit. Takuya just knew by taking in Tomoki's trembling stance that he had been hit before probably many times. Who in this world would so much as raise a hand to such a sweet little kid? Only people who liked to punish those smaller than them because they felt better beating up those who have no means to defend themselves. Those cowards are worse than the scum on the sidewalks and roads which is saying something (have you ever seen those things? There are disgusting).

Takuya's eyes softened as he knelt in front of Tomoki placing his other hand on the free shoulder shaking him delicately. "I don't mind," Takuya whispered running one hand thru the short brown locks of the smaller kid. The trembling slowed a fraction down and a little later, as Takuya waited tolerantly, Tomoki's confused and scared brown eyes looked up at him.

"I don't mind," Takuya repeated soothing the kid to the best of his ability. "You can call me big brother if you want. I have a little brother ,you know. His name is Shinya and you kind of remind me of him."

"You, you really don't mind?" The words were so soft Takuya almost missed them completely. The eyes that had woken him up now were filled with curiosity and hope for acceptation. Takuya's heart went out to the kid who was way too young to be a servant. Because he recognized that feeling. Because almost everyday, when he looked into the mirror, he saw himself reflecting that same emotion but, at the very back, there was a small piece of him that was thankfully overshadowed by his hope. That piece was the despair and hatred of being what he was. Thank the Gods Tomoki didn't have that.

"Totally," Takuya smiled sincerely and added affectionately, "Little brother." Takuya soon had his arms full with the surprise hug he had been subjected to. Takuya jumped a little when the small arms wrapped around him but he soon returned the embrace with relish. It was that instant that he knew that even if his friends never wanted to talk to him again, to even see his form against the distance, that he had someone who wanted to be with him even if the person was a little nine year old servant boy.

"Thank you," Tomoki said his voice muffled by Takuya's shirt as his little arms tightened even more. Takuya chuckled and ruffled the hair again ignoring the pain in his back that started to act up.

I should be thanking you, Takuya thought holding what probably was the only person who would want to get close to him now. Takuya gently retreated out of the hug and pushed the little kid to his sheet-less infirmary bed. He lifted Tomoki by grabbing him under the arms and deposited him on the infirmary bed. Takuya then sat down on the free space next to him slinging an arm around Tomoki's shoulders.

"OK," Takuya said with a seriously look on his face. "Now that I am officially your older brother, we have to set some rules here." Tomoki looked suspiciously at Takuya with apprehension. "I now have a responsibility to keep. Now promise me that if some weird weirdo comes along and even so much as tries to breathe on you, you must come immediately to me and tell me so I can kick his ass from here to no mañana!"

The gratitude-filled laugh that came from Tomoki brought back memories from his past back home in Izumai. The Kanabara's were a poor little farming family that were low on money but that never really mattered when a birthday came along. In this specific memory, it was Shinya's, Takuya's little brother's fifth birthday. Takuya, a stubborn little nine year old, had decided to get Shinya a present so with the help of Mimi, who was eleven at the time, they gathered several small round stones by the edge of the Eternal Star Forest. Then they, carefully and patiently (on Mimi's part really) painted each of the stones with the different color paints of Mimi's collection. They were crude and didn't roll smoothly like actual marbles did but when he presented them to Shinya he had smiled broadly and filled the house with a loud and clear laugh. Just like Tomoki.

"I promise," Tomoki said happily scrunching his eyes together. Takuya hummed in approval. They stayed like that for a while longer, wallowing in the peace they now shared as adopted siblings. Takuya liked it. Tomoki radiated the same calm that Destiny and Fate had shed. The Weavers…the ones who created lives by the orders of the Gods. But why did Aguni create him? What was the purpose? After all the damage the last Elementals did why should there be another? Why should he even be _alive_?

Takuya firmly shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't stagger and drown in self-pity. It never worked before and it won't work now, it never will. If he allowed himself to go down that path life would be a cage in which no one would there on the outside to open the cage and set him free. Life was much more than that. He had been ridiculed, feared, pitied, and left all alone but if there was one thing he always could do it was hope. He will always hope against hope because that was all he could do.

"Takuya?" Takuya looked at Tomoki who appeared concerned. No wonder, the poor kid had wanted to say something and Takuya had been stuck in his little conversation with himself not hearing a word.

"Sorry. Yeah?" Takuya said with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but," Tomoki said shyly ducking his head. "Umm, I have to go and check on the others now. I promised Meimu that I would only check on you. I have to go now. I am sorry." Tomoki jumped from the bed as Takuya freed him from his arm, bowed and scurried from the room before Takuya could say anything. But Tomoki did give Takuya once last gratefulness-filled smile before he opened the big redwood doors and slipped out, carefully closing the doors with a small 'bang'.

Takuya looked at the doors which his new little brother had left and chuckled. Tomoki did really remind him of Shinya. Both where quick to do anything active except Tomoki did it on orders while Shinya just did as he wanted to. Takuya looked at the gray stone walls that held so many people safe from the outside but the thing that harmed it most was on the inside. Izzy and Tomoki…two perfectly good people who were forced to serve others who were probably lower than them worthwhile-wise. He wished he could do something, anything at all.

"That was a nice thing to do." A quiet voice reached his ears and he whirled around to find Meimu standing behind him with a welcoming smile on her face. Meimu was a short woman of twenty with her blonde hair pulled into a bun letting the waist-long bangs on either side of her face to tumble down. She held a blue jar similar to the one Tomoki had the first time he awoke.

"Meimu!" Takuya said startled. When had she gotten there? And how was she so quiet?

"Yes, that's me," the infirmary matron said with laughter in her eyes. "Now sit down, Master Takuya. Your bruises have not yet healed." Meimu herded Takuya back to bed ignoring his excuses that he was fine, that he didn't need some stupid magical liquid, that he didn't feel like pudding with nerve endings.

"Take off your shirt," Meimu ordered and Takuya did as he was told still complaining on and off. With nimble fingers Meimu opened the jar with a slight pop and applied the cool cream into his back relieving the throb. Takuya looked over his shoulder, past Meimu, into the mirror that hung on the wall next to his bed. Right where Meimu was soothing in the salve was a big purple and yellow bruise. How did he get that?

Meimu noticed Takuya looking at the mirror and said, "That will be explained shortly. Do not worry." Takuya opened his mouth to reply but stopped when the warning poke from the matron came. He huffed in good humor and settled down, for now anyway.

Takuya had a sudden thought. The first time he woke Tomoki said something about the others who stopped him got hurt. Who were they? And was that really Kouji who had knocked him out? Even if he wasn't was he wounded? Takuya felt dread and guilt settle restlessly in his stomach. Oh, Gods, what if that really was Kouji?

If Meimu had any inclination about Takuya's guilt she didn't show it. She kept rubbing the healing salve into the bruise never saying a word otherwise. Takuya bit his lip worriedly. He was as good as expelled from here if not by being who he is but what he did to defenseless students. He had the life he had always dreamed of but now it was all gone. The friendships he had, the education he could have had, and most of all, the feeling of being accepted that he believed he had for the rest of his life. Guess he was just like the Elementals that the Weavers showed him. But he wasn't was he? He never killed anybody but acting the way he did was just as bad.

But something was wrong with those images of the past. Takuya had his feeling that something in those images just didn't add up especially the last one.

The loud click of the jar closing brought Takuya back to the present. Meimu stood up and returned the jar to an empty space on a shelf nearby. She returned to Takuya with white bandages in hand. "I'll have to wrap your back so that the salve will have time to work. Air takes away its healing properties," Meimu informed him and proceeded to do just that.

Once the bandages were securely tied around his chest and back Meimu stepped back to admire her handy work. "Not bad," Meimu murmured while Takuya picked at the bandages. They were tight around his frame. "I'll have to cut the excess off. Never had a third year as small as you."

Takuya puffed his cheeks insulted. Meimu chuckled and grabbed a pair of scissors. Takuya, after a warning that she may cut off his arms, stayed still as she cut the extra tails at all the knots. With a final clip Meimu finished to Takuya's relief.

Meimu nodded and said, "The headmaster and some of the students wait outside to talk with you." Takuya froze with dread. The headmaster? Of course someone had to come and tell him that he was expelled but was it really that necessary that the headmaster had to come personally? "I'll go and tell him to come." Before Takuya could get a word in she glided from the infirmary.

Takuya stared at the walls again this time thinking that this was the last time he would see them. He would really miss this place and all the people inside…

"Takuya!" Takuya turned in time to see Juri and Kouichi burst thru the doors making them crash loudly on the walls (Meimu shook her head annoyed). They immediately, to Takuya's surprise, made a beeline right to his bed. Juri launched herself at him encircling his neck with her arms while Kouichi smiled apparently relived as he screeched to a stop next to him.

Takuya watched the sobbing girl in his arms with confusion. Kouichi's eyes also were misty with unshed tears. Why were they crying?

"You idiot!" Juri sobbed. "Never do that again!" Didn't they hate him?

"We though you were seriously injured," Kouichi said quietly his eyes betraying what he felt. Takuya could see relief, happiness, and thankfulness. Thankfulness for what?

"Don't you guys hate me?" Takuya asked taking it headfirst, fearing the worse but willing to accept it.

Kouichi looked shocked as Juri drew her head up to look at him her mouth open in disbelief. "Why would we hate you?" Kouichi asked.

"I, I," Takuya croaked. "I almost killed you. I endangered the whole school. I did…did it on purpose!" he yelled tears almost breaking thru his eyes. Almost but not quite. "I didn't want to kill Izumi but I just felt like I…had to," he whispered.

"That's a stupid reason." Takuya's eyes shifted to look at the four new figures at the foot of his bed. Daisuke, Takato, Hazu, and Tai were all there looking a little beat up. Daisuke had a couple of burns on his arms with a yellow paste on them, healing them slowly but surely. Takato looked fine; it seemed that he was in the middle of the group so Takuya's flames never really reached him. Hazu and Tai also had burns but Tai had them worse than the latter. Takuya's guilt grew again when he saw the yellow paste on both his arms and on his left cheek. Hazu just had some of his green hair on the left side of his face burned off so that the right side swung down and covered his right eye.

"Huh?" That was all Takuya could really say.

Juri smiled and sat next to him. "We know you did that because you wanted to protect us."

"We came to protect you and you came to protect us," Takato said waving his hand. "That's what friends do. We watch each other's backs."

Takuya looked at his friends. They... still want to be his friends even after seeing what he did and what he could do. What Takato said was true. They came to his rescue when Izumi sent her verbal attack. They backed him up and set him back on his feet. That's what spurred him to rise and attack for his friends. Back when they yelled at each other he felt desperate. He never had so many true friends before and, for once, he wanted it to stay that way. He did the only thing he could think of and that was to summon his fire. It shamed him to see himself attack someone who could not attack back on a similar scale but the satisfaction at seeing the fear on her face instead of the haughtiness brought a feeling. A chilly happiness seeing her kneel at his feet in submission. It scared him.

"Friendship is one of the greatest gifts we will ever get." Once again Takuya jumped at the unexpected arrival of Master Ashi, the headmaster. How does everyone manage to surprise him?

Ashi nodded his head as Tai drew a chair nearby for him to take a seat. "Thank you," Ashi smiled and sat down throwing his long black hair over the back of the chair elegantly. He leaned forward and intertwined his fingers with a serious expression on his face. "Now we have a dilemma to solve." Takuya gulped nervously.

"From what I have gathered can I safely conclude that you attacked several other student with untrained magic including Mistress Orimoto and Tekenouchi?" Takuya sighed and nodded reluctantly. His friends around were also starting to look worried.

"Sir?" Tai asked and, when Ashi nodded his permission, continued. "Izumi started it in the fist place. When we found them she was verbally attacking him and, being his friends, we could not let her go on. Takuya, merely worried about us, helped us."

"I know that," Ashi said. "But attacking any student deliberately especially with his untrained magic is a serious break in the rules and cannot go unpunished. When this happens we usually give the student detention or, in worst-case scenario, get expulsed from the School." Daisuke and Juri opened their mouths to interject for their friend but stopped when Ashi raised his hand. "But since, thankfully, no one was hurt so severely that our matron couldn't fix there will be no one expelled for now," Ashi looked sternly at Takuya who instantly felt relief. "Since you know what will happen if you do get expelled, can I confirm that you will not do it again?" It was a coded sentence that didn't make sense to the others but Takuya knew all too well. If he was ever out of these walls he would be an easy target for the Black Oracle and it would devastate the kingdom. He didn't know what would happen to him but he somehow knew that Fate and Destiny had warned him in some way. But what?

"Yes, sir," Takuya confirmed firmly. There was no way in hell that he would get this close to expulsion again, snobby girl or no snobby girl. Juri caught Takuya's eye with a look that clearly said "We'll talk about this later" and left no room for excuses.

"Good," Ashi said and stood from the chair gracefully. "Now for your punishment. Don't give me that face. It won't be that bad. You will have detention with Master Maki every Saturday and Sunday evening for the next two months starting this approaching Saturday." Everybody in the vicinity winced even Meimu raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Not _that_ bad! Does this guy _know_ who Maki is?

I'm doomed, Takuya thought moodily. Maybe I could still get expelled?

"Now that we have all that straightened out you should give your thanks to the brave students who are responsible for helping calm you," Ashi said and waved one hand towards Tai who grinned. "Young Yagami here helped them at the end." So that's how he got so burnt.

"Meimu would you be so kind as to bring them in here?" Ashi said at the matron.

Meimu bowed slightly and complied saying, "Of course headmaster." She busily walked out of the main infirmary carefully stepping out with her dress rustling delicately around her ankles.

Takuya looked at Tai. "Thanks for stopping me, man," he said earnestly. "And I'm sorry if I hurt any of you. I did try to protect you."

Tai grinned, "No problem for the Taimister! But I have to say that was really impressive."

Daisuke nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Those flames were, like, teen feet tall!" He spread his hands emphasizing the size.

Hazu looked appreciably at Takuya. "You should have seen the Bitch! It was as if you burned her whole collection of shoes and damn! You look hot without a shirt." Takuya, predictably, turned a soft pink color and glared playfully at him.

"Stop teasing him, Hazu," Juri chided.

Hazu chuckled then swooned dramatically, "But babe! Who can resist that charm! Impossible I tell you."

"Ha ha. So funny," Takuya mumbled then gave a small smile when Hazu winked at him playfully. He just wished that this so called charm would work on somebody else… Gah! He did not like the way his thought were heading. Why was he thinking of Kouji at this time?

"Aha," Ashi said who had been observing the scene silently over at the doors. How could they have forgotten that he was there? "Here they are."

The doors opened and six individuals steeped across to lead themselves to the bed opposite to Takuya's, their boots echoing dramatically. Takuya gasped wordlessly and paled. Just great, it seemed that he didn't imagine that voice after all. The Lone Wolves casually sat themselves while some just stood and leaned against the headboard. The young blonde teen sat down with what Takuya thought to be his brother (they did lot a lot alike). Jenrya looked calmly around and his gaze, somehow, found its way to Takato who had taken refuge behind Hazu blushing suspiciously. Ryo and Ken didn't really do anything but stand next to their companions but something near Takuya's left moved. Takuya found out that it was actually Daisuke. He was staring anywhere other than the other group, his eyes landing on random objects around and somehow spotted Takuya's choker. Takuya had a notion that that would bring questions later. Tai had his eyes trained on the older blonde who glanced up uninterested and moved on.

Then Takuya's heart rate sped up a fraction and flushed uncomfortably. Kouji was watching him with scrutinizing eyes. Kouji had his hair tied under a bandana hiding its texture. He didn't seem to be harmed other than the wound under the bandage on his upper right arm. Takuya felt the awful responsibility of all these injured teens spread. Especially that one on Kouji but why? Why did he feel even worse glancing at that wound that he made on Kouji but less on his friends? Sure, he did care for his little group and he wished with all his heart that he could go back in time and reverse his actions but it hit really hard with the Wolf. Why? Kouji had ignored him from the first day while his friends had been at his side. Why were his emotions so messed up?

Funny how it ends and starts with that little word: why?

"Why don't you start with your account of the event Master Ishida?" Ashi asked nodding at the older blonde who looked to be oldest of the group.

The blonde nodded and sat straight up. His aquamarine eyes revealing no emotion. "Of course headmaster," he said in a deep baritone. "I do not know personally where my other companions where at the time but my Physical Challenge class had started when Master Toku sent Yagami and me to give Keeper Junsei a notice when he came along." Ishida pointed at Hazu who grinned and wagged his eyebrows. "He talked to Yagami briefly and they shot off with out another word."

Tai here had the decency to grin bashfully while Ishida continued. "Since it was obvious he wasn't coming back I decided to complete the request on my own. On the way back I felt a displacement of magic in the air and I was contacted by Takeru. I immediately ran into him and the others while the field sprouted into flames."

"It didn't really leave us a choice," Ken's soft voice took over the explanation. "There was no way that the teachers would arrive in time and take the situation under control. It would take the nearest adult an estimated five minutes to enter the field and another seven to find the energy source and cut off the main power foundation not to mention they would have to get close enough to have indirect contact. With those flames blocking all main exits and entrances of breaching magic the only way to stop the main flow was to use non-magical methods. The risks were even higher with twelve students in the middle of the way. They were too far apart to go in and removed them from the immediate attack range so Kouji, Yamato, Takeru, and Ryo went for the main source of the fire, namely Takuya."

"It was an emergency," Kouji said sending shivers to the bottom of Takuya's spine. How he missed those silky tones…"At the moment it was difficult enough to dodge flames coming from all sides not to mention the flames were burning the oxygen from the air so we had limited options. The only thing I could think up was to knock him unconscious which I did with regret while the others distracted him."

"Funny how such a small person can pack a punch," the smaller blonde which was now Takeru said with some small humor.

Why does everybody have to comment on his size? "I'm not small," Takuya muttered then sighed. "I…thanks. I wasn't thinking straight and when I have a temper flash I'm not in control of myself."

Ken leaned forwards interested. "In what ways?"

Takuya shifted uneasily as everybody turned looked at him but Juri's comforting hand on his shoulder calmed him somewhat. "Well, it's like all the power from my core spread to every part of my body and it makes everything vibrate. Since Magic Core class I now have a better grip on my core but it's not very good. All thoughts are erased from my mind and the longer I hold my core the stronger it wants to get away."

Ashi glanced at Kouichi who said quietly, "Truth."

Ashi nodded wisely to the others. "Master Tanshin updated me on your progress. The overload of foreign magic takes a toll on your body afterwards and all your energy goes to the stabilizing of it in your body leaving you with nothing to form any kind of concrete thought. The only way to keep in control is to manage how much power you let in your body. With time and practice you will be able to let in a lot more magic than what you displayed outside. Therefore, after this event, Master Tanshin and I concluded at for your own safely and for those around you that you should have extra classes solely for the purpose of mastering of your power as an Elemental. You shall report to the Magic Core classroom Saturdays at one until three. Is this agreeable?"

Takuya nodded reluctantly. Great, even more classes.

Ashi nodded with a satisfied look and said, "Well, I now have to go and inform Mistress Orimoto of her punishment for starting a fight even though she probably will want to call her father for back up not that it'll work but, oh well. All classes have been cancelled for today so report to your rooms or anywhere else you please inside the School walls. Matron Meimu will inform you of when you will need to evacuate the infirmary. Good day." Ashi nodded again and left trailing his cape behind him.

For several tense moments both groups looked at each other after the headmaster's abrupt exit. Takuya looked everywhere but his eyes kept moving to stare at Kouji as if they were magnetized to him. Maybe they were. The others were also uneasy even the spontaneous Hazu had the feeling that they guys wouldn't take a joke and stuck around Tai with a big smile covering his nervousness.

Then Juri took the initiative and stood from her seat on Takuya's bed. All eyes immediately looked at her making her blush faintly. She smiled at best she could and said, "Umm, I don't believe we have met before. I'm Juri a 3rd year Enchanter. Nice to meet you."

Nobody moved for a few seconds until Takeru acknowledged her with a small smile. "I'm Takeru Ishida, 3rd year Knight, and this is my brother, Yamato, 5th year Knight." Takeru poked Ishida who grunted softly. Ha! Takuya was right! "Over there is Ryo Akiyama 3rd year Knight and next to him is Ken Ichijoji, 6th year Wizard and current prodigy. The guy with navy hair is Lee Jenrya, 3rd year Mage and of course you already know Kouji."

Kouji nodded bored and Kouichi nodded back at his brother. Juri smiled with the progress she managed to make. She poked Tai's side and gave him a look. "Oh," he said blinking. "I'm Taichi Yagami 5th year Knight. Call me Tai."

Takato shyly poked his head from behind Tai. "I'm Takato Matsuki 3rd year Mage and that's Daisuke." Takato pointed to Daisuke who was currently very interested with the dust on the floor. "He's a 3rd year Knight."

"Really?" Ken asked his eyes running up and down Daisuke making his downcast face blush fiercely almost the same color as his hair. Hazu snickered.

"Yeah," Daisuke said finally getting his nerve and glared at Ken. "What of it?"

Ken gave him a half-smile. "Nothing. Merely a question to confirm the statement." You could tell that Daisuke was confused. It was as if you told him that all the chocolate pudding in the world had turned into whip cream and, five minutes later, he was trying to figure out why his pudding was white and foamy.

"You all right?" Kouji asked nonchalantly. It took a few seconds before Takuya figured that the question was directed to him.

Takuya blinked in surprise then he glanced sourly to the side. "I'm fine," he mumbled. Kouichi and Takato glanced surprised at Takuya. Juri sighed and glared slightly at Kouji who just raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you?" Kouji asked looking irritated as his glorious eyes took a deeper edge.

"What do you think?" Takuya said looking back at him his hair swinging faintly in front of his eyes. Takuya couldn't help but feel resentment towards the Knight. Kouji had ignored him all last week not even glancing when they passed each other in the corridors. Now he was all "are you alright?" as if they were friends not the mere acquaintances that they really were. Even if Takuya wished they were more than that. What he wasn't sure but this couldn't go on not if Kouji didn't really want to be his friend. After all, what did he know? Maybe to Kouji he was just another passerby glancing at him just to see if he would recognize him but never did. Takuya wished that he could see what fate they would have in store for the both of them if they even had one with each other. Just to see.

Ken stood up abruptly and glanced at Juri who took the cue. She grabbed Daisuke and Hazu by their shirts and hauled them towards the doors ignoring their protests. Takato, Tai, and Kouichi caught the look thrown at them and they exited giving Takuya sorry looks. The Lone Wolves followed suite.

"Hey, where are you going?" Takuya asked temporarily distracted from his feelings.

Juri looked over her shoulder and smiled, "You two have to talk." She said it so firmly he knew he didn't have another alternative. "We'll talk later. About everything." Takuya knew she was asking about the Black Oracle and every other thing that happened because they had to know. They deserve to know as his friends.

"Yeah," Takuya said somewhat reluctantly but firmly. "Everything." His friends gave him one last encouraging smile and left. The Lone Wolves minus Kouji also left but Ken hanged back and shot Kouji a look that suspiciously looked like he was saying "I told you so."

The doors banged closed as if sealing them forever inside. Not a single noise sounded inside the hall reminding him eerily of the Weaver's chamber but here there were no dancing lights, no serene sorceresses, and no visions to warn him. But what was in front of him was even more beautiful. It was Kouji looking at a stone wall apparently sorting his thoughts. How could he explain that he had been avoiding Takuya? There was only one way and that was because he didn't want to see Takuya again. That simple, that hurtful.

That's Ok though. He had his friend that's all he needs to go on. But also lying to yourself never helped anybody and it wasn't going to help him.

"I understand," Takuya sighed. Kouji glanced sharply at him. "You never really wanted to see me again. You only needed to see me here that's all."

"No." Takuya was astonished not just because of the word but because of the firmness behind them. Kouji shook his head. "No, that's not true." Kouji sighed and ran his hand through the stands of his ponytail. "I didn't mean to ignore you. I just had a lot of work on my hands."

Takuya's eyes narrowed. That was the biggest lie he had ever hear in his entire life. Was he really that busy that he didn't notice when he passed two feet in front of Takuya? Did Kouji really think he was going to won over with that pathetic excuse? Not happening.

"That's a lie," Takuya said angrily as he fisted his hands.

"So what?" Kouji shot Takuya an irritated look filled with anger. "You're a Seer as well as an Elemental now?"

That was Takuya's breaking point. This whole day had taken a toll on him. First he ran into Izumi who made him feel worthless and friendless. Then his friends came and set him straight but also caused him to almost burn the school to the ground. Then, by some freak of nature, Fate and Destiny scheduled a meeting with him and showed him that A) they were the creators of all life and through them the Gods created the ties of mankind, B) he was not suppose to exist because he was an Elemental, and finally C) that all past Elementals had become monsters and he may turn into one of them. This was really not his day.

Takuya jerked to his feet and growled at Kouji, "I'm not going sit here and take this crap." He walked purposely to the door, heavy as if the words he said where bricks in his heart making it beat painfully. Halfway to the door something with a hold of iron grabbed his wrist. Takuya whirled around angrily fully intending to demand release but stopped.

Kouji was standing less than a foot away with an expression that was halfway confused halfway determined. He opened his mouth then closed it and opened it again. He didn't seem to form the words the wanted to say. The hand that held Takuya's wrist seemed to release miniature lightning bolts that traveled across his body. He barely stopped his body from shaking and shivering. Takuya wanted to get away but at the same time he wanted to lie in those warm arms.

"I know what I did," Kouji whispered looking straight into Takuya's eyes as they danced in the light. Takuya couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to. It was as if he was under a spell, Kouji's spell and he liked it. "And I'm not proud but I was…confused." Takuya blinked at him as Kouji's hand tightened around his own. "I can't tell you why, at least, not yet."

"Why not?" Takuya said softly. His captured wrist dangled at their sides as they stood, Takuya looking up and Kouji looking down. He just looked, memorized every feature on that heavenly face. Those mind-blowing eyes that shone with an inner light, that flawless white skin, and those black strands of hair that accented his eyes even more. It was a face that could freeze any fire, light any night, and chain the most untamable beast. Not even the most beautiful gem could retain this same power, ice cold yet warm.

"I don't know," Kouji said fleetingly never removing his eyes from Takuya's face. Then as Takuya's heart jumped to his throat he leaned even closer his face an inch away from Takuya's. "But, hopefully, I will soon." They were so close it made him ache with longing. "Just remember I would choose you over Izumi any day."

And Kouji's surprisingly warm but firm lips touched the corner of Takuya's own. Time stood still as Takuya felt the lips on his skin, ice with fire. He stood shock-still as his brain processed what was happening and, as soon as it did, his eyes widened and a tingly but oh so warm feeling covered every molecule in his body. It was…so peaceful this feeling and it almost made his heart burst with contentment. Close but not quite. He wanted to do something but he couldn't do anything not even to notice that Kouji still had his hand in his hold. He wanted this to last forever, he wanted this to climb to another step but it was not meant to be. As all good things come they must all end.

Those lips retreated slowly, reluctantly. Kouji's gaze never changed from position but the color darkened to a deep, deep azure. He stepped back and released Takuya's wrist. It almost came him scream with the loss. He could still feel those strong, supple fingers on his wrist tingling pleasantly but faintly as a dream fades away into nothingness. He missed the safely he felt when Kouji's lips were on his.

They stared at each other. Kouji's eyes revealing little of what he felt while Takuya's were swirling with emotions. He needed time to think about this. This was all too confusing.

"I'll see you later, Takuya," Kouji's voice seemed to comfort him deeply. Yeah, they will won't they. Kouji then passed Takuya brushing faintly against the other in a silent promise. Takuya didn't move as he heard the retreating footsteps echo behind him each saying "This is not the end". The door creaked open and Takuya felt Kouji look at him one last time before the big redwood doors closed.

And Takuya knew his friends would be expecting him on the other side. He would have to tell them about the Black Oracle, Fate and Destiny, and the role Elementals played in history but for now he just stayed there basking in the disappearing aura of the Knight, who he knew with finality made him so happy with that little kiss that wasn't really a kiss but all the same. And so he smiled. And turned to retrace the steps of Kouji stopping to put on a shirt placed on a bed by Meimu and to collect his bag. And he opened the infirmary dark brown doors for the sixth and final time for this day.

Who knew what tomorrow will bring?

* * *

It's almost nine, I have top go shower now so I hope that brought a little 'aww' to your night (or day depending on whenever you're reading this). Thank you my faithful reviewers and tell me your honest comments flamers or nonflamers. I accept all reviews so bring them on! Dare Ya!


	10. Pact of Friendship

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name:** Pact of Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon Digital Monsters, or Digimon Frontier, or, Digimon Tamers, of Digimon Savers (even though they are not in the story, just thought I should include them. Or do you want them in? If you want I think I could.)

**Author Notes: **Hello my faithful peeps! Wat'sup ma homies? Look, I now it's been over a month since I last updated but it's not my fault! School and HW are killing me. I mean how can I be expected to do six pages of grammar, two Spanish worksheets, a pointless essay, and two science charts, not to mention the stupid science fair! I will rebel against the oppression! I will lead the revolt against the brainwashing that those 'teachers' are doing to innocent kids. I will be named Queen and Almighty ruler of the new free world! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha-cough-hahahahahahah-cough-cough-hahaha-HA-HA! Whoo…Thank you again for listening to my pointless rambles. Don't worry I'll go and visit my physiatrist now.

Another reason why this is so late is because my flashdrive got corrupted and erased all my fanfiction! Thank god, I had all of them saved on the computer but the chapter I was working on (this one) was deleted so I had to do it all over again. It was half finished too… (Sigh) sorry.

Over 3,000 hits! OMG! Thank you so much! I love you all!

Anyway, I got a request for Kouji's view on things. I was originally planning to do it only in Takuya's POV but if you people want to I will dedicate the next half-chapter to chapter on that so vote on it and I will announce the results next time. Here is the new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Takuya touched the red Stiphe on the door to his and Kouichi's room. It opened as he pushed it further with a kind of creak. He stepped into the empty room and crossed to his bed. The air was faintly cold as his inside twisted with worry but he masked all that with a smile. A shaky smile but a smile nevertheless. He jumped on his bed and bounced twice before finally sitting properly and still.

Tapping noises filled the room for a moment as five people entered after him through the open door. Daisuke bounced into the room with vigor and threw himself onto Kouichi's bed. He landed and located himself into a comfortable but weird position. He was on his back upside down, making his spiky hair spray across the covers. Takato and Kouichi came next and also went over to the bed. Kouichi sat with his back to the headboard and propped his feet on the space next to Daisuke's stomach. Takato just sat next to him and in front of Kouichi's legs with a pensive look on his face.

Tai and Hazu came next. Tai walked over to the nearest desk, which was Takuya's, and grabbed himself the chair. He turned it around and sat down, sensing that a long discussion was ahead. Hazu was next to him, leaning against the wall to the desk, for once looking like he was taking something seriously. The window curtains were drawn, not letting in a lot of light although the lamps on the desks provide some dim light to see by.

Juri came silently and, without a word, sat next to Takuya. Her presence soothed him down a little. After all, she knew more about him than the others so maybe she could come to his aid when he got stuck. But…

There he doubts again. But he doesn't really know any of these guys too well so he has a good reason. What if they were like the some of the other children here? If he told them his background would they be disgusted? Would they think that he wasn't worth going through the dangers of being there for him? They stuck with him when he almost killed them when he tried to protect them so why should they go away now? He didn't know but he didn't want to go through the risk.

Silence came down uncomfortably on the six students, all waiting for something to happen. Takuya shifted and the smile became strained on his face as he tried to find the words to begin the painful conversation that was unavoidable.

"Umm," he began unsurely.

"Why don't you start with where you are from?" Juri commented next to him.

He nodded, grateful for Juri's interference. "Well," he started. "You already know this, Juri knows more about it though, but I came from a little village called-"

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted from his awkward position. "How come Juri already knows this?" He turned around so he was laying on his stomach and he glared at both of them.

Juri eyed him. "I met him before School opened. I ran into him." Literally too, Takuya mentally added as he thought about the painful fall. What a weird way to form a friendship.

"No fair!" Daisuke said indignantly. "Why where you doing there?"

Juri looked at him like he went over the deep end and huffed, "What is this? Twenty questions? I live there you dolt."

"Why do-" Daisuke started to retaliate when Tai reached behind him and grabbed a blank scroll from the desk. He chucked it accurately and it hit Daisuke on the forehead. He had this startled look as the scroll toppled onto his lap. He looked at it until his mind properly processed the attack and he glared at Tai, who grinned cheekily. Hazu snickered by his wall, his eyebrows slanting mischievously over his eyes.

"Why did you do that for?" he pouted. Kouichi and Takato sigh in unison while Takuya smiled a genuine grin in amusement.

"You talk too much," Tai simply said. "If you continue Takuya won't finish or even begin for that matter." He then tilted his head to Takuya, a motion to go on with his explanation.

He cleared his throat then started again. "Well, I came from a little village called Izumai near the Eternal Star Forest."

"Izumai?" Kouichi inquired, frowning. "I heard that name before somewhere…"

"That's where Kouji and Tanshin found me," Takuya explained.

Kouichi nodded slowly, still frowning. "Yeah," he said. "Kouji was bugging father about going with on a trip with Tanshin. He hates being confined somewhere even if it's our manor. Father finally broke down after mother intervened on Kouji's behalf. I didn't hear where though. Just that's near the Eternal Star Forest." He tilted his head. "Never mentioned Izumai. I wonder where I hear that name before…" He trailed off.

"Anyway," Takuya continued. "They met me while checking out the forest and they moved me to Canalis where I met Juri."

"At what time did you arrive at Canalis?" Hazu asked.

"Oh, um," he said trying to think back. "About two weeks ago. A week before I Calvis opened."

Tai frowned. "Kouichi, where you there when they left?"

Kouichi nodded an affirmative. "Two days before they left, we came over to Canalis to get our school supplies. They left me with some relatives since I don't really like to travel more than I have to."

Tai said, "That doesn't make sense. Izumai is less that a days travel from Canalis. If they left earl in the morning and came back right after they checked the forest they should have been back the same day. The Eternal Star Forest isn't that big or densely populated with trees. Should have been easy to go over."

"They gave me a message by Detector saying that they ran into complications and would see me when Calvis opened," Kouichi said.

Tai straightened up in his chair. "That's it. They had a full week in Canalis and they didn't contact you. What were they doing?" He looked at Takuya.

"I don't know what Kouji was doing. He never told me," Takuya said, pawing the hair in front of his eyes. "Tanshin said that he was going to straighten out my enrollment since my family didn't have any money to pay for my school fees." He colored slightly but remained firm.

"He couldn't have done that in just a week," Hazu sniffed as if smelling lies and trickery in the air. "Enrolling a kid in the most prestigious school for magic Users takes years not to mention tons of money and recommendations. Parents submit their child's name a few years after they are born, that way the School can regulate who comes and who comes out. And the reserve bank in the School is for _helping _to pay not to completely cover the costs as in your case."

"There something else at work here," Takato said for the first time. "He would have had to appeal to a higher branch to get you in such a short amount time. I know you're an Elemental but in the past Elemental's with no money haven't been accepted and I don't think this is any different. Would there have been any other reason why they wanted you here so badly?"

"Well." Takuya cocked his head nervously. "I do know another reason."

"So?" Daisuke said impatiently. The lamps on the desks wavered slightly.

Juri glanced at him, sensing something was bothering Takuya. His mother and Mimi did that often too. People called it woman's intuition. Takuya, personally, called it the paranoia of the alien female race though he would never say that out loud again. Last time he did say it, Mimi pushed him into the river making him sick in bed with a cold for three days after that episode. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, as the all too true saying goes.

Takuya didn't want to say it. This was even greater danger than his temper flashes. It could scare them away like he didn't want. But he had to say it. They could choose if they wanted to stay with him after that. It's their health that would be at risk if anything happened. But Kouji told his parent that this school has strong barriers that were impossible to pass. There was no way they could enter. Right?

"Ok," Takuya said, mentally crossing his fingers for luck. "They checked the forest because they got a message that something was in there." Ok, easy, now how to say this with tact… "The Black Oracle was there and was after me to use me against the kingdom." Did he forget to mention that he had no tact?

The responses to that statement were alarming. Takato and Kouichi both had shocked, almost really upset, and their jaw swung to the floor. Tai's eyes darkened furiously as his mind raced miles ahead. Hazu jumped and settled for a wide eyed, No-freaking-way look and his hands tightened into fists. Daisuke jumped even worse that Hazu and fell of the bed with a thump and a "what?" The reaction mad him sure, in one scary moment that they were going to panic and stomp away, leaving him to see their backs walking away.

Then someone's hand fell on his own. He looked over at his hand, startled to find it was Juri's. He looked up and saw Juri's brown eyes swimming with tears and shinning with surprise and -was he imagining this? - concern. She was crying for _him_, a guy she had only known for a mere two weeks. It touched him more than ever.

"Say what?" Daisuke croaked as he crawled back on top of the bed, gazing at Takuya like he was the God of Lost Pudding.

"That," Takuya said holding his hands up in defense. "Is what Tanshin and Kouji told me. A group of them where in the forest for about ten years. About the time I started showing my magic and my parents decided to get me checked. Tanshin thinks that the mage found something funny about me and went to the Black Oracle. According to them I was the reason for them to be there so I left."

Takato shivered momentarily. "Is there any facts that actually support this?" His eyes were begging Takuya to deny the claim. Takuya felt dread because he knew the true story but could possibly destroy what he had.

A lump formed in Takuya throat making him unable to form a word. He bit his lip, knowing that his face showed what he wouldn't say.

"Oh, Takuya," Juri breathed, smile growing away uncertainly, sadly. "Why don't you trust us?" Her voice was filled with sadness and, most of all, betrayal. He hated seeing her eyes turn that way even if it was for a fleeting moment.

He shifted on the bed, the covers bunching under him. "I…I don't know," he cracked out from unwilling lips. He really didn't know too. He wanted to trust them, he really did. But something stopped him like an invisible net with no holes to escape from.

"You're afraid," Kouichi said plainly from his bed, his voice curious and bewildered. He blinked in confusion. "Of…losing us?"

As soon as Kouichi said Takuya knew it was true. Takuya laughed shortly. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said softly and his voice grew in confidence and resignation, after all, he gave up denying it years ago. "Back in Izumai I was always the odd one out. Since I have a big temper and no control, I always ended up having temper flashes in the most random places. That scared off every other kid in the village and so, naturally, I wanted nothing more than a friend. And I did have one. Mimi." A small grin appeared on his face as memories flashed across his mind like a show.

"Mimi?" Tai said, raising an eyebrow. He pushed his chair back so that the front legs were raised in the air and the back rested on the edge of the desk behind him.

His grin grew into a bigger one. "Yeah, Mimi Tachikawa. She is two years older than me but she was my best friend, my only friend back home. She was never afraid of me even when I had temper flashes. She was kind and never let me down when I needed her. I love her like the sister that I never had. I could trust her with anything and she would always keep it a secret."

"No wonder you are so reserved," Juri murmured, her hold tightening on Takuya's. "Mimi sounds like a wonderful person. I wish I could have met her." Her voice was wistful and wishing. Mimi and Juri would have gotten along wonderfully; Takuya had no doubt about that.

Takuya was about to nod, agreeing with her when a memory came speeding to him like a bullet. He almost slapped his head in frustration. How had he forgotten that? Geez, you'd think this guy had short-term memory, Takuya thought, somewhat concerned that he was thinking of himself in the third person.

He smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand. The smack brought the attention of the others towards him. "You can see her!" he exclaimed. "In a way anyway."

They looked at him expectantly and a little uncertain. The lamps on the desks stilled for a second then continued to waver. Juri smiled with a hopeful light shinning out her.

"Really?" she gushed in excitement.

Takuya nodded and moved on hand towards his neck. Touching the black leather choker, he moved his fingers along the material trying to find where it was. A slight crinkling sound told him that he found it; right where he last left it, on the left side of his neck. He carefully slipped a finger under the leather and pulled outwards. With his free hand, he removed the totally flat piece of cheap paper from the side of his neck. At first it was uncomfortable to have a scratchy piece of paper next to his neck but, after the first few days, he got use to it. Or maybe it's because the paper was flattened so much there was no more sharp little edges to scratch him.

He held his precious sketch in his hands. Then he carefully started to free the sketch from its folds. There was a sudden shuffling sound as the other Users moved from their positions to glance at it. Then it was free for all to see.

Two people made of charcoal lines started back at him. Takuya stood with a grin on his face, his hair disarrayed into a messy bush. His arms folded defiantly at his chest. Mimi stood next to him, her arm around his shoulders as if to protect Takuya from the shadows of the black lines that crisscross over the page. Her grin showed no fear at the world and her eyes shinned with an inner light that warmed all those who approached. Her hand was raised in a wave; he could almost see it moving across the planes of black and white. Both their grins said that they were ready to face what ever cross their paths because they had each other to lead on. It was the same grin that mirrored Takuya face for years after and he was glad.

The background covered the edges of the picture in its shades of charcoal. Right behind them was a giant, sturdy oak tree that in real life was chopped months ago. The branched were full with leaves as if it was blowing in an autumn wind. Each delicate leaf was drawn with the precision of a loving artist. The stems blended perfectly into the branched that had darkened lines that brought out the impression that it was guarding something.

That tree brought back memories from long ago. So long ago that he was almost startled when they came, seeming alien. When they were just kids, Takuya five and Mimi seven, Mimi found him covered in ash by a half-burned sapling. Takuya had had one of his first temper flashes that drew Mimi's attention from the field where she had been picking flowers. She found a little kid on the ground, crying, his tear mixing with the ashes on the ground. In Takuya's wide eyes she had smiled and reached down to help him. That was the first time he had held a hand that was not his one of family's.

He remembered what he felt at that time as if it was yesterday. Amazement, bewilderment, and warmth. Amazement because his girl was smiling at him. No one other than his family had smiled at him; the only glances he received where fearful and disgust-filled. She was here with no remorse holding his hand. Bewilderment because she was not running away crying like all the others. They had only hear the rumors of his tamper flashes and they all ran away fearful without knowing if it was true. Yet this girl in front of him was standing in the aftermath of one of those rumors that turned true and she was still here, with a smile. And warmth when their hands touched because he was being filled with the one thing he would always want: acceptance.

He never knew why she reached out to him but he was forever grateful. The curiosity had nagged at him for year after until one day heading to Takuya's house, he asked. Mimi fell silent for a long moment before she answered sincerely.

"_Why? Well, at that time I only saw a little kid crying in the ashes. That's what really got me. Why were you crying? Some people would have said it's in my nature to help others but it really isn't. It wasn't right crying there. Ashes are a sign of rebirth, Takuya. Fire destroys, that's true but it also leaves space for something grater to grow in its place, something beautiful, something more. I wanted to be a part of that. I wanted to help you grow from the ashes into something even better." A smile._

And she did just that. She helped him grow into a more confident boy with less bitterness and anger at the world that he otherwise would of had. Sometimes he wondered who he would have turned into if he hadn't met her. He would have been very different, that's for sure. But if she were here she would be disappointed in him. She would say how foolish it would be to let your fears stop you from creating the friendships he craved so much. He felt ashamed as he stared at her cheerful face that looked up at him. She wouldn't want him to remain isolated. She would have wanted him to have friends and love.

His eyes widened. Love? Where had that come from? He had never experienced anything other than family and friendship love. Nothing like having a lover or boy/girlfriend or anything like that. A flash of deep blue and a tingle in the corner of his lips was what his mind presented him without warning. He colored a sharp red as he remembered the weightless moment in the infirmary. He jus couldn't figure Kouji out. One minute he was ignoring him and the next he was coming close to kissing him. Takuya felt a tread of longing at the thought that just added to his growing confusion. What was that guy doing? Why couldn't he be clear for once? If he did then Takuya would have a better view of where he stood in this complicated mess.

"Wow," Hazu muttered, looking at the ink scene with appraising eyes. "She's even hotter than Izumi and that's saying something."

"She looks really nice," Takato commented.

Takuya nodded as he folded the sketch again. He returned it to its respectable place inside his choker. It settled back like a warm touch of a hand. He took a deep breathe and began. "Maybe it wasn't true at the time but when we were traveling on horse (evil horses!) we were attacked."

Daisuke sucked in a startled breath. "Attacked?"

Takuya nodded, his eyes shifting away from the other wide eyes on him. Only two pairs were narrowed in concentration and suspicion. "Yeah," he said, berating himself for such distrust towards these people. "Two riders with black armor and horses attacked us in the middle of the Opal Forest. Kouji and Tanshin managed to fight them off but they escaped."

"Where there any distinguishing marks on them?" Hazu asked.

"On their chests there were white circles."

Hazu sighed and nodded wearily. "The mark of the Black Oracle," he muttered. "A never-ending white circle in a sea of black."

"How do you know that?" Daisuke asked with the same suspicion he showed earlier towards Juri. What is it with this guy and questioning everybody?

Hazu glared at Daisuke, he probably had asked the same question in his mind. "My family," he said tightly, his lips pressing against each other. "Has dealt with things like likes of them." He obviously did not want to continue this conversation further.

But like the oblivious idiot Daisuke was, he asked, "How? Has your dad fought them? Did you fight them? Did you kill them or-"

"They killed my mom," he said shortly, pain barely presentable in his choked and angry voice.

Daisuke quieted instantly, a sorry expression on his face. Juri, Takato, and Kouichi all winced. Tai sighed but didn't say anything, but his eyes spoke volumes. They held sadness, angry, and injustice.

Takuya said the only thing he could think of. "Sorry," he said.

Hazu shrugged, casually, putting a flirty smile on his face, eerily reminding Takuya of what he himself did. "Whatever," he said. "It's in the past anyhow." He looked at Takuya, silently begging him to start so that the attention would shift back to him.

"There also something else," he admitted. Might as well tell them all now that the cat's out of the bag.

Juri looked back at him, startled. "What?" she asked breathlessly. "Did you get hurt or something?"

Takuya quickly shook his head. "No, but something happened when I was unconscious. It's really weird but I was transported somewhere else."

Tai raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Transported," he said, smiling a bit. "That's…odd."

Takuya frowned at him. "You don't believe me," he said accusingly. Well, he was just going to have to show him otherwise. Ok, so who did they say they were…?

"Well, it is kind of out there," Kouichi reasoned then smiled. "But if you say so I'll believe you, Takuya. But for others here with less faith-" Here he looked over at Tai and Hazu "-can you tell us details."

Takuya nodded and launched into a description of the whole scene. The lights, the chamber, Fate and Destiny, and the flashes of history that came from the dark past of the Elementals. He told them everything from their conversation that he could remember, the big words they uses helping nothing.

"Something isn't right," Takato said, contemplating the descriptions. "If Elementals did all those things then why don't we know of it? I have never heard of them in that light, not even in History of the Users. Why wouldn't they have taught us that?"

"Maybe they did want us to know," Takato said, expressing his thoughts. "If we learned about this we would have had a fear for them but, Elementals were thought to be extinct so why did they cover it up?"

Tai shook his head, indecisive. "Well, have to figure this out by ourselves. I doubt the staff would want to help us seeing as if they helped cover it up or they have no clue on this either."

Juri nodded, and came to the same conclusion. "We'll do our best in the library and figure out about the sea coast city, the army, and the assassination. And also we'll dig up what we can about the Weavers. They said that they would call you again. This is serious Takuya. They were forbidden to talk to you by the Gods. Something serious must happen in the future for them to disobey them like that." She looked at him, her eyes deep. "If they call on you again you must tell us whatever they do. We want to help you."

Takuya smiled, feeling much more secure now that he wasn't alone anymore. "Yes," he said then frowned. "You were with me most of the time in Canalis. Do you have any idea what they meant by helping me?" He really couldn't figure it out.

Juri frowned. "Black and ragged," she whispered to herself. Takuya had to strain his ears to catch her words. "White and smooth. Ancient. It rings a bell…" She fell silent for a few moments, very serious-like as if she was contemplating the meaning of life, and then randomly jumped up, her face shinning with excitement. The abrupt motion of the bed caused him to (much to his dismay) squeak and fall backwards on the soft bed covers.

"The daggers," she gushed out, scaring the other boys with her out of character burst of crazy enthusiasm. "The handsome dude at the shop said that the daggers had been waiting for the last fourteen years. You're fourteen! And that two women gave them to him! Fate and Destiny! It all fits! I'm a genius!" She planted her hands on her hips in triumph.

Takuya gasped and mentally smacked himself repeatedly. The daggers! How had he forgotten them? He really had short-term memory. He dove from the bed at his bag. He searched frantically in the dark depths known as his school bag. Fighting massive books and attacking quills and dodging arcs of flesh melting ink he finally spotted the smooth cover of the box. He grabbed the sides and pulled it out, making sure none of the sides got snagged anywhere.

Takuya quickly made his way back to the bed and sat back down. He popped the latch and opened it. Kuroi and Shiroi shinned back in all their glory, well, Shiroi did, Kuroi just sucks any light in. Why didn't this immediately pop into his head when he first saw them? The daggers are like replicas of Fate and Destiny. He fingered them, remembering the cool touch of Fate's hands on his chin. They sent this to help him with whatever laid ahead in his future.

He looked up at the faces. He wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to face it all by his self. He didn't have to worry anymore about what would happen if he fell because they, his friends, were here now, to help him back up on his feet. He never felt more relief in his short life. He now felt that he could take on whatever was thrown in his path. His hands tightened on the box. No more he would worry. No more he would doubt his friend's trust ever again. Determination made fire blossom in his eyes and his mouth stretched into a pure smile. He wasn't alone anymore.

And that was all that mattered.

"I suppose it's my turn now," Tai said, running a hand in his gravity-defying hair. Takuya looked at him in confusion. What? The others nodded and turned to give Tai their full attention, well, all except Daisuke who looks just as confounded as Takuya. Tai sighs at their expressions, and then smirks. "You guys have short-term memories don't you?"

Takuya and Daisuke scowled in unison. So, he's now a mind reader is he?

"You know," Tai said slowly, as if talking at a pair of infants, that infuriating smirk still on his face. "Before Takuya burned half of the field. When Izumi was going at it with her big mouth. What me and Sora were arguing about." The smirk melted of his face and turned into a sad look that didn't fit his cheerful self at all.

Kouichi immediately jumps into his concerned alter self. "You don't have to," he said softly. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this would be painful to Tai.

Tai hesitated a bit then firmly shook his head. "No," he said, his voice a bit soft. "No, you deserve to know and…I…want to finally tell someone." He looked away briefly. "I never really told anyone the reason…I didn't want…I... just, just should of… I never told anyone." He stopped then chuckled dryly. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

No one said anything. Even Daisuke felt the effort that Tai was putting in to tell them what happened between him and Sora. For a while the only thing you could hear was the silence that descended into the room's interior. Tai seems to take his time trying to for the words he needed. Takuya started to fidget then, forced himself to stop. Time to bring out that deep friendlyish patience that he harbored deep inside him. Well, Ok, he had no patience but one could try couldn't he?

"I guess," Tai began slowly, haltingly. His eyes started to glaze over with the memories. "It really started with our mothers. My mother, Yuuko and her mother, Toshiko. They were old school friends. They went to Calvis together and were the best of friends but they both had to go different ways but they, by pure coincidence, happened to live in the same town after they married so they stayed in touch. Sora and I were born in the same year and, when we were old enough, played almost everyday. When it was raining outside we would go to her house or my house to play. I loved playing with her more than anybody else. We grew up together and we trusted each other like siblings. We were ecstatic that we both got the genes to be Users and go to the same school. I remembered the day before we left for Calivs. We promised that, through thick and thin, we would always stick by each other as the best of friends." He smiled and Takuya winced because it was a pain-ridden smile that just wouldn't fit any face especially his normally peaceful face. "You can probably figure out how that turned out."

Takuya had no idea that he friendship he had with Sora meant so much to him. Maybe it was like the friendship he has with Mimi. Gods, he would die if they turned against each other. He remembered the feeling he had back at the field. The feeling at Sora covered up her real emotions and craved the friendship. Maybe that's why she became one of Izumi's friends. To replace what she lost.

Tai was now staring at the wall, his eyes over glazed. Takuya had a feeling at Tai was talking more to himself that to them. He continued, his voice cracking a bit. "In the beginning it was fine. We met in every class we had together, we had every meal with each other, and we talked and joked like always. Life couldn't have been better in my opinion. Then we saw him. I remember it like it just happened a few hours ago. He came in through those doors and I…" He broke off, his voice withering away.

Then Juri made her move. She carefully rose from the bed and made her way over to where Tai was sitting. She looked pointedly at Hazu and he nodded, catching her drift. He moved from his spot on the wall and sat next to Takuya, taking Juri's empty space. Juri knelt slowly and put her hand on Tai's knee.

"What happened Tai?" she questioned in a soft manner.

Tai looked a bit more reassured and began to talk again. "I fell for him instantly, hard and fast. From the first glance but I didn't want to because I knew the look on Sora's face the minute he came through those doors. I kept it to myself for so long because I knew Sora and I didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Everyday she would talk on and on about him and she told me her every fantasy. It was so _so _hard to keep it all in. I felt like I was betraying her for even feeling like that. I just wanted it to go away. But it didn't. It just grew and grew and I had no control over it. Every time I saw him or glimpsed him the hallways, my heart would almost burst out of my chest and it _hurt_ so bad. I wanted to talk to him, to do something, anything. But I couldn't because Sora was my best friend and she wanted him. It was all I could do not to yell at her to stop and to hate myself for feeling."

He shuddered a sigh then continued in a rush as if he was scared someone would stop him. "It was horrible. I wanted to stay with her, she was my best friend. But I couldn't take it anymore even though I thought I had it under control. One night in the library she was talking about him again. She was going on and on about his silky hair, how goddamn blue his eyes are, and how they would be perfect together and if she should ask him out. I just snapped. I held it in for two years, for her sake and our friendship's, but I couldn't take it anymore. It all came out like one almighty flood. I told her everything. I tried to stop but it was as if my mouth just wasn't listening. People always told me that bottling your feelings like that wasn't good." Tai chuckled, emotionlessly. "If only I listened, then maybe it wouldn't have ended that way."

Takuya was totally engrossed in the story, amazed how Tai could have held his feelings for so long. His heart was aching for Tai and all he suffered just to keep Sora with him. But the sad part was that they all knew how it ended.

"Needless to say she didn't take it that well." His shoulders stated shaking with the effort to control his feelings. "It all ended there. In that dark library. Years of friendship and trust destroyed in a single day. We never talked civilly again. It was all insults and harsh words. And it was all because of him." His eyes started firing up again. "I know that I couldn't stop it because I tried. I really tried. I was hard but I accepted her decision. But that wasn't the hardest and most painful part."

The silence was hot with the words. They all echoed eerily just like the Weaver's chamber. He shuddered again then, with determination in his eyes, said, "The hardest part was that the feelings never stopped. I still feel them every day. Every time I see him or think about him. But I know how to push them down now. Not that they'll go away." He shook his head, his brown hair swaying with him. "No, they're just buried. But that's for the best. I have no chance anyway, I know that."

"You shouldn't push your feelings down like that," Juri said, her eyes deep with remorse and helplessness. "And how do you know that he'll reject you?"

Tai sighed again and smiled softly down at Juri, thanking her for her concern. "I know Juri, I know. There's no way he'll go for me. After all, he just met me for the first time."

The others were silent, trusting Juri to know how to handle a situation like this. "You don't know that. He may know you but just never talked to you."

"Thanks but I never liked false hopes. Anyway, he has legions of students after him, all willing to give themselves to him at a word. I destroyed something valuable for something utterly hopeless and worthless."

Juri's face hardened. "That's not true," she said, focusing her every bit of wisdom into her words. "Sora didn't deserve to be your friend if she didn't accept every bit of you. Including your emotions. It wouldn't matter if you had the same feeling towards the same person."

Tai smiled weakly. "Thanks," he said real gratefulness behind it.

Takuya decided to speak. This was sort of the way he was starting to feel these days, maybe Tai would help Takuya along the way. "Is there anything we can do to help?" he said, really wanting to do anything productive for his friend.

Tai shook his head. "Nah," he said, shooting a thankful look at Takuya that made his effort worthwhile. "You listened. That's more than others did."

"Well, we will always be here if you need anything," Kouichi said. Takato and Daisuke nodded is if to emphasize the meaning of Kouichi's words.

Hazu just sat but he thrust out his fist into the air letting it hang there. Tai looked at it for a moment then at Hazu. Finally he smiled and thrust out his own fist, touching the face of Hazu's fist and staying there. Then Daisuke muttered, "I wanta" and did the same, laying his fist with the others. One by one, Kouichi, Takato, and Juri, all did the same. All that was left was Takuya who started at the jumble of fists.

Then Mimi's face popped into his mind and, slowly, put his fist at the top of the pile. "No matter what will happen," he said, looking at the others with deliberation. "We will always be there to help each other. Right?"

At once everyone nodded and, as one, they threw their fists in the air. "Right!" They said, happily, and the pact of friendship formed. One that would be put to many tests and trials but that would stay in one piece.

They all sat back in their respective places, content.

Until, Daisuke interrupted the pleasant silence. "I forgot to ask," he said quickly, curiosity rolling off him. "Who is this guy you like?"

Juri opened her mouth, furious, about to reprimand him with his insensitivity. Tai waved his hand and chuckled, stopping Juri in her wrath. "It's alright," he said, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile. "I might as well finish telling what I started."

He looked over at Daisuke and smirked. "So you want to know?"

Daisuke nodded his head in fast motion. Takuya feared that his head would roll of his shoulders.

"Ok then," Tai said. "Just to say I'm not lying about this OK?"

They all nodded. Tai took a deep breath and paused. The suspense was killing everybody which was probably what Tai was aiming for. Tai didn't say anything for a couple minutes that was suffocating everybody until Daisuke, that taking the suspense anymore, yelled, "Tell us already!"

Tai sniggered once then said two words that surprised everybody. Except Juri who probably figured it out a while ago. She's good that way. But that's off the point. Takuya couldn't help but to hand his jaw in revelation.

"Yamato Ishida."

That was not what they were expecting. But it did fit. Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida. Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami. You know what Takuya thought at that moment?

It fits. It just does. Maybe far away but it was there and all Tai had to try was to was reach.

* * *

Well, there you go. I think I'm getting a little too angst these days. Anyway, you're all probably wondering why Mimi was such a big hit in Takuya's life. Don't worry, all will be revealed in the end. Mimi is very important in Takuya's life up to this point. I don't really like this chapter but, what the hell. Go with the flow.

Remember to vote if you want Kouji's POV or not. I like Takuya's but what the reviewers want, the reviewers get. I will try never again to get in such a late chapter but I don't know. Plaese be patient with me. I hate school! (Cries pathetically)

CALL ME! Or at least review.


	11. The Other Side of the Coin

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name:** The Other Side of the Coin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or anything of the like.

**Author Notes: **Hello! It is lovely to see you again. Thank you once again for the reviews. All so exquisite and nice and you are all just so precious. Now do you remember the little vote we had last chapter about the change in POV? Ok, now for all those who reviewed and those who don't but still read (stern look for those cowering) I have the long awaited results! Drum roll please! (Drum roll) and here they are!

Takuya's POV: four

Kouji's POV: four

Oho! We have a tie! So what to do? What to do? Hmmm, I guess I'll do a bit of both from now on. Is that OK? Alrighty folks, but I have to warn you. You may have sealed the fate of this story. I'm not sure how good my Kouji POV will come out so bare with me here till I get my bearings. I think this chapter came out more like in third person more than second, but oh well, what can you do? Review and tell me if this really stinks which I am pretty sure it is. Promise?

* * *

He panted slightly as he brought his katana up to block the uppercut from the large broadsword. The two metals made a sharp chime and sparks flew into the air. He leaped back, his feet finding traction on the floor, enabling him to make a sharp left to avoid another down stroke. His hair whipped around his head, darting into his eyes but he ignored them. His core vibrated in time to his heart beats as his power fueled his limbs and his fast thinking mind.

He leapt forward and shot fast three consecutive blows to his opponent, aiming for his throat, chest, and stomach on each jab. The broadsword moved and blocked all three with minimum difficulty as he had expected. He mentally simpered and brought the hilt of the katana swinging into the other's stomach but, there was nothing there. Instantly his feet stopped on the wooden floor and he swung around, his blade just stopping the attack from behind with another _clang_; his arms were rock solid as his magic reinforced them so the blades locked each other in the air.

"Nice try, Kouji," Yamato said, smirking faintly as he slid his blade down the length of Kouji's katana and made a screech that resonated in the air. Kouji allowed it to push him back and, with a smirk of his own, dropped down on the balls of his feet. His left leg swept in an arc towards Yamato's legs, making the older jump away from immediate attack range. Kouji instantly backed up and forced his magic into his legs, making his muscles constrict tightly.

"I'm haven't even started, Yamato," Kouji replied, his mind finding the small unprotected cracks in Yamato's defense. His feet pushed off the floor and raced to Yamato, who was standing ready. He brought down his katana at a forty degree angle, forcing Yamato to back up.

His blade ran through the air in front of Yamato's chest as Yamato bended back like a willow in a strong wind. He caught a glimpse of metal from the corner of his eye and he ducked. As the broadsword almost gave him a new haircut, the point of his blade was poised to jab into Yamato's throat. It missed because Yamato had brought the hilt of his sword to stop Kouji's attack just in time. Both of them sprang back, neither pair of blue eyes leaving the other.

Then they clashed together mercilessly without further ado. To any onlookers, both boys were only blurs with two points of blue near the place were the face would be if they were distinguishable. Flashes of steel against steel shone at intervals and clanged when the two swords met with ferocity, neither giving in. Kouji grunted softly each time their swords banged against each other. He kept his magic from spreading to the other parts of his body where he didn't need them. That would just be a waste of power and effort. Instead he sent steady flows of magic to his legs, stomach, arms, and lungs, each receiving enough magic to function with ease.

Kouji dodged to the left and swung at Yamato's head and, as his broadsword moved to block it, changed directions and aimed for the left shoulder. For a second Kouji thought that he would actually hit it but he was proven wrong when Yamato's sword dropped and stopped it. They sprang apart again, their clothes sticking to their bodies with the sweat of their efforts.

Kouji was readying himself to launch another attack when the sound of a miniature bell sounded from the corner of the room. Kouji dropped his katana from its defensive position and straightened himself with a huff. Yamato followed Kouji's example and relaxed, shouldering his broadsword with one smooth movement, careful not to slice his skin with a careless move.

"Not bad," Yamato said, wiping the sweat from his brow with his free arm. "You've been practicing more than usual lately." A vaguely suspicious look was aimed Kouji's way with exasperated eyes.

Kouji answered with a shrug. "What did I do wrong?" he said instead.

Yamato swung his blade in small circles then pointed the end of the sword at Kouji's left shoulder. "You keep dropping your left shoulder every time you defend," he said. "It hinders your speed and, in a real battle, you need as much speed as you can especially when defending. You need enough speed to move your sword when the enemy's changes direction like you did to me. The first hit can also be the last."

Kouji nodded absentmindedly, taking in Yamato's observation. He did have that tendency to drop his left shoulder; it helped him adsorb the blow better. He would have to work on that. He turned around and walked over to a plain gold ball on a table in the rightmost corner of the room. He grabbed his black and silver sheath from where it was laid earlier and quickly inserted his katana into its protection.

He saw Yamato reach his side and grab his own sheath, which was plain dark blue color. The broadsword was put into it snuggly and the elder student moved to the doors that lead to the outer hall that, in turn, lead to the bathrooms and showers. Kouji noiselessly followed him; the hand that wasn't holding his katana moved the strands of his black hair from the back of his neck where they were stuck there because of the sweat. He pulled a slightly disgusted look as they pasted the open door.

Yamato lead him down the hall to the showers. About ten stalls and showerheads sprouted from the wall, opposite to the urinals and toilets on the other tiled wall. Next the showers, a good distance away, were the square holes in the wall where the students could put their possessions and clothes before they showered so as not to get them wet or dirtied. It was squeaky clean like always.

Both students made their way to the bench in front of the cubbies. Kouji put his katana next to the wall, leaning against it; an imitation of its earlier position in the training room. Without further ado, he reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, baring his chest into the open. From the corner of his eye he saw Yamato doing the same but, went on taking off his clothes anyway. They had done this too many times to be embarrassed with each other. Without a word, both of them finished stripping and, with nothing on but their skin and an extra towel in their hands, stepped into separate shower stalls.

The cold tiles bit into his feet but, he ignored it, knowing that the coldness would soon go away and closed the stall door. He had no problem leaving it open but, after the workout, the air felt cold against his heated skin. Kouji left the towel on the hook on the back of the door. He grabbed the shower handle and put it to a comfortable water temperature. Somewhere around warm and a tad cold like hot chocolate that had been sitting out for an hour.

He sighed as the water ran down his face and chest, dripping down his feet and into the drain. Tension and stress melted from his muscles and his whole body relaxed as if the water had grown fingers that massaged his shoulders and neck. He shook his head and ran his fingers trough his damp hair, droplets landing on the shower walls. He looked around until he found the recluse bottle of shampoo at the bottom on the stall. He stooped down and picked it up with ductile fingers. He flicked open the cap and squeezed the blue liquid into his open palm.

Kouji carefully scrubbed his long black hair, making sure to close his eyes as not to get shampoo in his eyes. He always liked to take his time showering. It made him feel clean and peaceful for a while before having to get back to the outside world. Back at the manor, Kouichi was always racing him to get the bathroom first because he took too long. Yeah, sure, the manor had more bathrooms in the other unoccupied halls and wings but, the one in the middle of their rooms was the one with all their toiletries and stuff so it was their preferred bathroom.

He put his head under the running water, washing away the all the bubbles and excess shampoo as he briefly closed his eyes. For a second a smiling, tanned face with large, clear russet-colored eyes appeared in his mind. His eyes snapped open in alarm as heat pooled in his stomach leaving the faint warm feeling of contentment.

Damn it, he mentally cursed and shook his head as if to shake the image from his head. His hand fisted at his side and closed his eyes again, willing himself to think about something else. But this time an image of the lithe, brown-eyed boy was shown in the close-up view when Kouji leaned into him, his lips an inch was from his. Kouji scowled at the memory and looked at the tiles on the side of the wall, the mood turned from peaceful to tenseness and irritation. Damn this feeling. Damn his fast beating heart. Damn Takuya for making him like this.

He laid his back against the wet tiles and aimed his face upwards. The spray landed on the same spot that Takuya's lips had touched; not exactly the feeling he wanted to have at this moment.

He never really knew what made him interfere in that fight the day he and his uncle arrived at the little unremarkable village after scouting the Eternal Star Forest in search for signs of Black Oracle activity. He just happened to see a boy around his age being threatened by a bigger boy with the villagers looking on without doing anything. But there was something about how the smaller boy stood up and defied the other openly that drew his curiosity from its hiding place. When the fat one grabbed the other and fitted him off his feet, Kouji knew that he would have to do something. And blaming his sense of justice, he landed one soft punch to the stomach that made the kid drop the other and runaway.

It surprised him when the boy stood up to him as well even after seeing what he did to the other. The thing he noticed the most was the boy's eyes. They were almond-shaped and tinted the color of milk chocolate with flecks of lighter brown, common eyes. But they were swimming with such anger and disbelief at the moment they locked gazes, it made them seem a total different color. He had never seen such expressive eyes. Not in his family, his friends, nor his classmates. In fact, every move the boy made reflected his emotions and made them known without shame. He made sure, though, that his amazement never showed. Even when his amazement grew as he witnessed the eyes turn a burning scarlet like the color of an exploding sun and tendrils of flames sprouted from the ground, he stayed calm. And that's how he discovered the first Elemental in over a hundred years. Just by curiosity.

Funny how they somewhat completed the mission that had been entrusted to Tanshin after all. They found out why the Black Oracle had been hiding in the Eternal Star Forest and, to be truly honest, he didn't like it at all. He knew that the times that Takuya had managed to tap into his power, in the village and in the School, was just a small portion of what he was truly capable of doing. He had read the scarce books on the sixth User enough to know at least that. He also knew that the bigger the power source, the harder it was to call it and control it. He had been practicing ever since he was little and he was really close to controlling his magic easily in dangerous and tense times like the occasion in on the Green way in the Opal Forest. Takuya didn't have nearly as much time but, even with his temper, was doing pretty well this past month. After the disaster in the fields, Takuya had been working double time to control his magic with his uncle. And, according to Ken, was really improving on his writing and reading skills. Ken was a better teacher than him anyway. Even Maki had once told Kouji that Takuya had been doing his detention without complaint, unlike some others. Which from him was a compliment.

Kouichi had become good friends with Takuya since the first day, naturally because they were roommates at any rate. He remembered the occasion when Tanshin had told him to give Takuya a Traker, just in case anything happened. He had grudgingly done so and found Takuya's room easily. He opened the door to see Takuya and his brother sitting on the same bed with their faces an inch away from touching. He didn't know why but, in the very pit of his stomach, burst a bolt of pure jealousy; he hadn't felt that strong of an emotion in years. It startled him so much that he slipped his face into an expressionless look but, couldn't stop the stiffness in his moves from showing. And the disturbing part was that the jealousy wasn't aimed at Takuya, it was focused on Kouichi being _with_ Takuya.

To make matters worse, the same thing happened when, in the beginning of Weapon Training, Takuya had to run laps with a green haired Mage that had been in his class but had never really noticed. His eyes had instinctually tracked their every move and he didn't fail to notice how Takuya's face flushed red at something the other kid had said. He felt it again: the burning sensation of envy and spite at the other. He had held it in, the only people who noticed where Takeru, Ryo, and Jenrya, who ignored it for the time being, knowing that Kouji wouldn't thank them anytime soon if they sprouted a conversation in the open with so many witnesses around. He had always had a good bond with his teachers (one of the many perks of being a top student). He suspected that Maki had suspected what had been going through his head at the moment because he had been paired with the green haired kid for a practice spar (he later found out his name was Hazu but that's not relevant right now). He couldn't stop himself from beating the shit out of the little punk.

His lack of self-control had put him on high alert. He had gone out of his way to ignore Takuya from then on. He wouldn't even look at Takuya when he was in the same vicinity much less in the same classroom. He had tried to keep it low key but the others had picked it up, noting his tendency to swerve away when he caught sight of the Elemental. The others had known him for a long time and quickly caught on his confusion and tenseness. Ken, in particular, had warned him that Takuya would resent him quickly if he kept this up. Yamato threw in his two cents and advised him to get up there and say whatever the hell he needed to say to the little brunette, resulting in Takeru flicking him in the head saying to keep his comments to himself.

Well, as it turned out, Ken's prediction came true after Takuya and Izumi both met. Kouji had known Izumi ever since they both entered in their first year. How could he not know? That girl was either stalking him or clinging to his arm and drooling all over his work. She was from a good family and to insult her was to insult her family directly. The Orimoto family was just about at the same standing as the Minamoto's; it wouldn't be wise to get on their bad side in the event that they ever needed allies. He had just allowed the annoying pest of a girl and her little posse to hang around. The guys had been cool with this even though they came close to butchering them several times, even Ken and Lee, the most level-headed of them. Not that Kouji would have minded but, you know, the whole family rank ally thing. But she had finally stepped over the line. He had no idea how she found out about his complications with Takuya. Maybe it was his inattentiveness towards her that did it. No, he had always ignored her as much as he could but could she have picked something up? Anyway, she had no right to go at Takuya like that and he was sure to tell her so next time he saw her. He had heard from the headmaster that Izumi and her posse had been sentenced their punishment and it served them right.

Then the scene that had nagged at him and left him with many restless nights happened. Takuya had confirmed Ken's words and he remembered the look on Takuya's face as he said that much. He recalled the way his body moved on its own and stopped the boy from leaving. And his words… Had he really said that he would always choose Takuya over Izumi? There was just something inside of him that had prompted his mouth to form and say those words. He had never said anything even faintly resembling that before to anybody. He remembered the chapped but soft feeling of those lips even if he only touched a corner of them.

Why was he so infuriated with the boy? Why did he pick the boy up bridal style at night in the village? Why had he said, "I'll protect you" to him the day after? Why did he accept to teach him when he could have had more time to do other more important things? Why did he like spending him with him? Why did he feel so jealous and protective towards him? Why had he kissed him that day in the infirmary? Why did he like it? Why did he want to hold the boy in his arms and kiss him over and over again? Was that why he asked Yamato to train with him in the afternoons and weekends? To impress Takuya? Why was he even thinking about this in the shower? ….

Why the hell was he asking so many questions? It's not as if someone would just pop up and tell him all the answers to his questions.

He ran a hand across his face, sighing. Kouji was about start scrubbing himself with a conveniently placed bar of soap which he had just noticed when there was a knock at him shower stall door.

"Kouji? Did you drown in there?" he heard Yamato's slightly curious voice call from the other side.

He called back through the downpour of water. "Coming." He must have been thinking too much and too long.

Kouji stepped out of the direct range of the water and quickly lathered his body with the soap, relishing in the sensation and feeling distinctly disappointed that his time was cut short. Once all the bubbles and soap had been washed off by the water, he shut off the shower. Instantly, the cold in the air raised faint goose-bumps on his skin and a light shiver racked his tall, lean frame. He grabbed the towel from the hook and wrapped it around his waist, making sure it was firmly on. He opened the stall door, dripping slightly.

Yamato watched him with an amused expression as he stepped out. He had changed into a new outfit. He had on a pair of comfortable looking black trousers with a leather belt wrapped lightly around his hips, no doubt just because he wanted to. The pant legs covered the top part of his dark boots leaving the bottom to faintly shine. Under his blue-rimmed cape was a dark blue top with long sleeves and cuffs at the ends that made his blue eyes stand out more. His damp blond tresses were plastered to his forehead and neck, slightly frizzed around the edges because they haven't been combed yet. Yamato wouldn't let anybody but his close friends see him without his hair done in perfect order. Yamato had a slight obsession with his hair but it was justified. Kouji had seen Yamato in the mornings and, trust him, it wasn't pretty.

"About time," Yamato mused, his hand snaking to a nearby towel on a rack and rubbed his hair with it. His eye peaked under the towel, scrutinizing him carefully as if looking for an illness. "Did you have some sudden revelation in there or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Kouji easily replied, moving to the cubbies. He left a trail of water drops behind him. He reached in for the fresh clothes he had placed there when they entered the training building that afternoon. He grabbed them and laid them on the bench.

Kouji dropped his towel leaving it to pool around his feet. He put on his clothes he had taken out of the bag in the cubby without any rush or hurry. There was no need; he had known Yamato ever since his first year and he was like an older brother to him, more or less.

"Oh?" Yamato cocked an eyebrow. He leaned against the wall, waiting for Kouji to finish so they could leave, with his hairbrush in hand. He was carefully combing every strand back into place, puffiness all going away with each stroke. Yamato had really adaptable hair and it looked great when he finished anyway.

"Yes," Kouji said, finished dressing. "I remembered where Takeru left his shuriken."

He was fitted with a thin light green shirt with the sleeves going to the elbows. On top of that he had on a fitting black vest with silver buttons going up the front, each with a smaller dab of black in the middle, complimenting his the firmness of his slender body nicely. One of his favorite pair of slacks was on his long legs and tied with a large green silk cloth acting like a belt. On his feet were a pair of boots, the same kind that Kouichi had; they got them as a gift from one of their relatives (he has so many that he forgot which one). His long black hair was tied in the customary ponytail. Overall, he was clothed in one of his preferred outfits when he felt the need to relax from Weapon Training or any kind of exercise.

"Really?" Yamato said, his brush stilling for a few seconds as he looked at Kouji. "Where?"

Kouji shrugged on his blue-rimmed cape and fastened it. "Maki found them after class and put them in his office so, if you don't want your brother to spend the rest of the day tomorrow running, we better get them now."

He found out right when they entered the building earlier today, actually. They passed the doorway to Maki's office and, just by pure chance, it was left open, leaving a view of what was inside. He had been planning anyway to retrieve Takeru's weapons when they finished training.

Yamato nodded, looking relived and amused. Kouji knew that Yamato cared about his little brother more than anything. Their parents divorced when Yamato was a little boy and Takeru even younger. Their father took Yamato and their mother took Takeru; they had moved to different cities and hadn't seen each other in years. It was only the coincidence of both siblings attending this school that brought them together again. Ever since then, the two brothers had been inseparable. And since Kouji and Takeru were in the same year, they knew each other and became shaky friends at the beginning though, with time, by got closer, so Kouji met Yamato by Takeru.

Kouji packed all his things in the bag, double checking that he didn't miss anything. He threw it over his shoulder with his hand grabbing firmly to the straps and the other hand grabbed hold of his katana. Kouji and Yamato exited the showers and made their way down the hall. Their boots made soft echoes that rebounded in the empty halls. It was a Thursday afternoon and most of the students were in the School doing make-up work or studying for up coming tests. Kouji had asked Yamato to help him on these free times because Yamato never went out for some reason and was constantly bored and Kouji wanted to improve on his skills so it was a win-win situation.

They neared slightly open timber door and cautiously looked inside. It was a plain room for a teacher's office. A bookcase filled with battle tactics and history books stood on one of the walls next to two twin swords mounted on the walls, crossed in an x. In front of the swords was a desk and the surrounding area was full of paperwork and boxes of different sizes, the smallest being about the size of a small pocketbook while the biggest was the size of Kouji's chest. There was no one inside.

Yamato entered silently and walked to the desk, looking for the recluse box filled with the small throwing stars. Kouji waited by the doorframe, not willing to leave more evidence than necessary for the Weapon master to find. He looked on as Yamato reached for a small fir box near the farthest edge of the desk. He grabbed it and tucked it under his arm, not disturbing anything else. Yamato quickly walked out of the room and down the hall with Kouji following him not making a noise. To anybody who happened to be looking, the two students looked like they always did, cool and unhurried but in reality all they wanted was to get out of the building before anybody else found them with the box especially Maki. They breathed correctly when they felt the hazy sun shine down on their damp skin once they exited the building and were outside near the spar training outdoor arena.

The grass crunched softly under their soles as they made their way to their dormitories which happened to be pretty close to one another. A few packs of students stared and whispered at their companions as Kouji and Yamato crossed the lawn. They gave no obvious response to the other students and ignored them with out much thought because, after all, they were use to such treatment everyday.

The air changed to a much cooler temperature once they entered the stone school. The torches on the walls glowed where the main light spells could not reach very well, lighting the way. Not that they needed, they could have used their magic to enhance their eyesight. They met only a few servants along the wall to their rooms but, otherwise, the trip there was uneventful and calm. They entered the Entrance Stone room and took on the hallways on their right. They passed several doors, some open with noise barreling out and some closed and quiet. The latter kind became more common the further down they went. Kouji didn't mind the quietness; he was one of the kids that preferred to observe and analyze rather than jumping into the conversation with a second thought.

Kouji and Yamato came to a dark colored door on the left with two Judses as keyholes. Kouji handed Yamato his katana and knocked on the door with his knuckles of his free hand hard enough to alert whoever inside of their presence but enough not to disturb anyone else.

"Enter." He heard Ken's voice announce. That was odd. Ken usually was in the library on free days and times checking on extra credit work or something along those lines and this wasn't even his room.

Kouji pressed the Judse on the far right and the door swung open. Kouji saw inside that Ken wasn't alone. Lee and Ryo were on the floor surrounded by books and scrolls of paper probably doing their homework that wouldn't be due for another week at least. Takeru was on the bed with his back against the wall, chewing on the end of a pen distractedly as he gazed at the book in his hands. Ken was sitting at his desk, scribbling on his paper in his elegant manuscript.

So that's why Ken was in his and Ryo's room. At least once every week the Lone Wolves all gather together to do their work, spar, converse, or just hang out in one of their rooms or outside. It was a tradition they had established somewhere in their second year, or in Ken's case, his fourth year. It must have been one of those days today. How did he forget?

Takeru glanced up, his pen hanging from his mouth. He grinned. "About time," he said and he grabbed his pen, pointing it at Kouji and Yamato. "We thought that you forgot."

Kouji shook his head, the corners of his mouth curling faintly. "No," he explained as he crossed the room to sit down on the empty bed. He dumped his bag on it and turned as Yamato threw him his katana. Kouji caught it easily and put it next to his bag. "We were sparring. Brought you a gift."

"Oh?" Takeru lifted an eyebrow that eerily reminded Kouji of Yamato.

Yamato walked in front of the bed that Takeru was sitting on and removed the box from under his arm. Takeru sat up straight at the glance from his lost possession, his face glowing with surprise then relief.

Yamato transferred the fir box from his hands to Takeru's eager ones. "You should be more careful, T.K.," Yamato said, using his nickname for his little brother. "Next time you're on your own."

Takeru chuckled and nodded knowing that Yamato wouldn't do well on his words; Yamato was too protective to do that.

Takeru and Yamato looked just like real brothers. Both boys had blonde hair though; Yamato's locks were more of a dark, sun-kissed shade while Takeru's was a lighter shade like wheat. Likewise Yamato's aquamarine eyes were darker that Takeru's azure orbs. The both of the Knights were tall and lean with long legs. Yamato was stronger emotion wise while Takeru was more of a pacifist. Both boys were good-looking and stunning to anyone who glanced in their way. Nobody could, though, say that the brothers didn't care for each other.

Takeru opened his box and counted the shuriken to make sure that they were all accounted for. "Thanks," he said, gratefully when he finished counting and closed the lid with a hallow thump. "I didn't know what I would have done next class. Maki would have made me run forever."

Yamato nodded and plunked down next to him, crossing his legs over the edge of the covers.

Ken looked over his shoulder at Kouji, analyzing his best friend. Kouji looked back at him, his brows slanted in question. The Wizard just smirked a bit and said, "Finished thinking yet?"

Kouji puffed out a breath and busied himself in searching through his chest looking for next week's essay about the murder of Fafdin, a court Seer in the year 117 by a freak avalanche that Master Netto had assigned to the class, not bothering to answer Ken's question.

Ryo raised his head from his book. "Just tell the little brat that you like him," Ryo said, a bit sarcastically.

Kouji grabbed his scroll and shot a withering look at Ryo, who looked back undaunted. Ever since the spar in the first Weapon Training class, Ryo has held a dislike for Takuya even though Kouji and the others managed to soothe him a bit by saying that he never lost just he never won either. Ryo had a thing for grudges though they never lasted too long.

"I don't like him," Kouji said, trying to go for the nonchalant look.

Yamato snorted and Ryo shook his head infuriated. Takeru started to sing annoyingly, "Denial, denial, Kouji's in denial!" Ken's pen halted for a fraction of a second as his shoulders trembled slightly which made Kouji suspect that he was either laughing or snickering, neither of which made Kouji happier. Lee had his small infuriating smile that looked like he was laughing at you and comforting you at the same time (which is really hard to do).

"Why do I even hang out with you people?" Kouji asked, shaking his head at the only people in the School who actually understand him other than his brother and maybe, just maybe, Takuya too with time.

"Because you're too much of an ass for other people to support being with you," Yamato said, smirking as Kouji threw a random book from his chest at his head. Naturally, Yamato caught it easily.

"Nice try, Kouji," he said. He opened the book his hands and started reading whatever Kouji had chucked at him.

* * *

Takuya carefully turned the pages of the borrowed Advanced Arithmetic text book he was given, examining the equations and variables needed to complete the worksheet that Hinote had passed out minutes before. His eyes glimpsed the needed equation and worked out the problem on his scratch piece of paper with his pen. It took a few tries but he managed to get an answer that fitted the problem correctly. Only twelve more questions to go.

Twenty minutes later, he put down his pen and surveyed his worksheet for any noticeable errors ignoring the sounds of other pens around him. None that he could see! He nodded happily and laid his chin on his arms on the sturdy desktop. He looked around the classroom.

The Advanced Arithmetic classroom was the same room as the normal Arithmetic classroom but just in different times and days. It was a square shaped classroom. Once someone entered the room the first thing they saw were the risers that were used as desks with isles put on in regular distances so about three to four people could be seated in between two isles. The students at the end of the rows were higher up than the students at the beginning so they all could see the teacher and not the back of the heads of the students in front of them. Very smart in Takuya's opinion. In front of all the students were the teacher desk and a giant blackboard with tons of the accursed floated chalk in the little chalk holder thing attached to the bottom on the blackboard. The teacher's desk was situated next to the board. Hinote was currently checking the homework they gave him today. Takuya just gave him the homework he had assigned to his Arithmetic class since today was his first time at his new Advanced class. It had taken some rearrangement in his schedule to allow his time for his new class. The teachers had just finished confirming his new class and so here he was.

Advanced classes were more challenging and complicated than normal classes. He had to strain a bit to work on the same level as the other older students. Years fifth and up had mostly Advanced classes since most of them already passed the normal expectations in certain classes. It was a good accomplishment for a younger year to advance up in the classes.

The scratching of a pen next to him stopped and he looked over. Tai was arranging his pieces of paper and his worksheet. Tai had used just about a whole scroll as scratch paper for the problems and they had to turn everything they did to the teacher including the scratch paper. Takuya was lucky in having all his classes with someone he knew even though Tai almost had a heart attack when Takuya sat next to him this morning. Nothing a little explanation couldn't fix.

Ever since Tai had confessed about a month ago, Takuya had felt some sort of connection with him. Takuya doesn't know about how the other's feelings yet but for right now he was grateful for not being the only one with strange feelings. Nothing had changed in Tai's attitude and acted the same way he always did but he seemed now a bit more carefree and light. But as Takuya looked sideways at him, he saw Tai shoot a sideways look that was almost too small to be noticed to his right. Takuya glanced at the direction and saw that Tai was shooing the look at a tall blonde haired teen, Yamato. Takuya grew a small smile. Only of someone was really looking hard at Tai they would notice the sneaky looks. It saddened Takuya a bit to see Tai keep doing that even after five years. Tai must have a _really_ big crush or actual love for his emotions true for so long. Could it really be love?

Takuya examined Yamato as discreetly as possible. Takuya could see what attracted people to him. He had brilliant golden hair that was rare these days, most just had pale yellow or the color of wheat hair. Maybe it was mostly the way he was lean and thin but at the same time could see that he could best anyone in a fight. He wondered how Tai had so much self control. He certainly wouldn't have lasted that long.

Then he reluctantly looked over at Sora Tekenouch who sat behind Yamato. In the time they spent together in the class that Takuya had seen, they pointedly avoided each other and they went their ways, sitting as far away from each other as possible with her still being close to Yamato. He noticed at the she had smirked at Tai as she had sat behind Yamato. It hurt Takuya now that he had known how close the two once were and what they had become now.

Next to Yamato sat his tutor, Ken Ichijouji who had been finished before anybody else. He wondered about Daisuke's reaction to the prodigy. Ever since the day in Takuya's room he had been, more or less, analyzing the emotions and reactions of his friends. A bad habit he was getting but he couldn't stop himself. A small part of him actually recognized this as a way to try and find out what was going inside him by other people's emotions.

While he was waiting for the end of class, Takuya's thoughts flew to the reason of his confusions. What was Kouji trying to pull with that kiss? Did he really mean to say that he cared for Takuya? Or did he just do it to pacify him? Takuya kept thinking about that timeless moment and how he longed to just touch Kouji again. Why did he do that? Takuya could now recognize that he had a crush on the Knight. He had no idea how to go on now. He had never had anything resembling a crush on anybody before, boy or girl. Did he really have a chance with Kouji? He had said all those things but… He was use to people saying something to him and saying the complete opposite behind his back. He hated that but it just the way he always lived. How could this be different? But this placed seemed light-years away from Izumai looks-wise. The people were another story. His family and Mimi were replaced with his new friends, Takato, Daisuke, Juri, Kouichi, Tai, Hazu, Izzy, and Tomoki, Junpei's hits were now took the form of Izumi's spiteful words, and the wary looks of villager's faces were now on the student's every glance. He thought this place was going to be different but it was really just another form of his home. Not exactly like it but, close enough that he could notice the similarities and differences.

"Time's up," the voice of Hinote ran across the silent classroom making students drop their writing utensils, some groaning that they weren't finished. "Come on, class will be over in ten minutes and I want all your work on the desk by then." He had gotten out of his desk and was now standing in front of the blackboard writing stuff, probably for his next class.

A scatter of noise erupted around Takuya. Teens were all getting up and chatting with the others around them, some complaining loudly. Tai got up from his seat moaning. He had gathered all his papers in his hands and walked down the isle next to his seat.

"You hanging in there?" Tai asked over his shoulder.

Takuya grinned back and nodded. He grabbed his bag from under his seat and jogged to catch up with Tai. There was throng of students in front of the desk; they all wanted to give in the work so they could get out of the classroom. Tai waited at the edge of the crowed as Takuya neared him and stood at his side.

"Idiots," Tai commented, shaking his head at the pushing and shoving students. "We're all getting out of here eventually. What's in a few more minutes?"

"Probably a lot for them," Takuya said, cocking his head. "I mean who wants stay indoors with the last of the sun going away? They want to get out and enjoy the sun before winter rears its frozen head in."

"Maybe," Tai nodded. He looked at Takuya, his expression funny. "You know, it still baffles me how you got into an Advanced class."

"What can I say?" Takuya shrugged, his grin widening. "I'm just good with numbers."

"That you are." Takuya looked behind at the owner of the voice. Tai looked over Takuya's head and shifted slightly. Ken was gazing calmly at the two, not in the least bit concerned that he had butted in their conversation uninvited. Takuya saw the reason of Tai's uncomfortable movements. Yamato stood behind Ken, looking uncaring with a rolled up piece of paper in his slender hands. Yamato's eye briefly ran over Tai, who was looking at Ken and pointedly away from Yamato, and smirked enough for Takuya to notice. Takuya noticed that Sora shot a dirty look at Tai as she was cornered by her friends and reluctantly talked back to them. Tai ignored her.

Takuya scooted a touch closer to Tai, trying to reassure the other with his presence. "Thanks, Ken," he said, as his move seemed to work. Tai relaxed a bit and dropped his shoulders trying to look sporty.

Ken inclined his head, his way of recognizing someone without saying anything; he had used it frequently in their sessions. Takuya briefly wondered about Ken's background. Yamato drew closer to Takuya and Tai, swaying with each step then walked past them to the desk of which the students had dumped their paper in something that faintly resembled a pile. Yamato unrolled his page and laid it on top of the others. Ken followed suite. Tai and Takuya also turned in their work.

"So, what class you have next?" Tai asked Takuya, the faintest tremble in his voice probably due to Yamato being next to him.

"Umm, let me check," Takuya said and he opened his bag. He had previously memorized his schedule but, the transfer to an Advanced class had messed up his schedule. Most of his classes were the same but a few had to be moved to other times. He grabbed his timetable from the middle of his Healing Aura textbook and squinted at it. "I have…nothing. I'm finished for today," he said happily.

"Lucky," Tai said, then wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something bad. "I have History of the Users next. I rather lynch myself."

"Ditto," Takuya said, closing his bag again. "The others and I are going to the library. I have to finish that essay for Netto and, you know, the other thing." He looked around suspiciously as if someone was listening in.

"Again with the library," Tai sighed then shot a cautious look at Yamato and Ken. "I really don't think you'll find anything there," he whispered, trying not to be overheard by the Knight and Wizard. "If you haven't by now."

Takuya nodded a bit downhearted. "Takato was going to see if we could somehow get to the top shelf books."

"Good luck," Tai said, shaking his head, bit louder now that Yamato and Ken had retreated back to their seats to get their stuff. "I don't think the librarian would let a bunch of third years look at those delicate books. I mean she wouldn't even let a sixth year even glance at them."

"You never know," Takuya said. "Don't be so negative, Tai."

"I'm not negative," Tai said acting insulted as he put his hand on his chest. "Realistic is what I am."

Takuya's lips arched in a smile and he chuckled. "Reality is only what we see and understand in our individual minds not what may happen in a world that bends its own rules."

"Wow," Tai blinked. "That's deep."

"Takato said that one," Takuya grinned.

"Figures."

"Yep."

"Class dismissed!" Hinote shouted over the noise of the classroom. There were several whoops and the students stampeded out, possibly squishing the poor bloke who was behind the door, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

"Anyway, good luck," Tai said and moved to go out the door but was stopped by Yamato moving in front of him, his arms crossed. Tai started then looked at the taller Knight in suspicion and slight nervousness.

"You're going to History of the Users?" Yamato asked, tossing his longish hair back. His bag was held loosely in his hand.

"Yeah," Tai said, shifting his feet a little.

"Good, I'll walk you there, Ok?" Yamato said, looking completely like he did this everyday.

Tai's eyes grew wide and he didn't answer for several moments until Takuya poked him in the small of his back. "Umm, er, sure?" he said, looking confused and not believing at what was happening.

Yamato nodded looking satisfied and walked towards the door with Tai stumbling behind him. Tai shot one last look at Takuya, who gave him two thumbs-up and a mouthed 'good luck', and disappeared down the hall.

Takuya smiled, happy. Well, it looked like Tai was now definitely known by the other. Maybe Yamato just had to talk to him face-to-face to actually notice the brown haired boy. Tai at least deserved to talk to the other and, hopefully, go farther. Tai was a nice guy and deserved something good to happen to him.

He was one of the last people out of there. He crossed the halls to the Banquet Hall where the others were all to meet. He at least now knew the ways to his classrooms, room, and the Banquet Hall. He still got lost occasionally in the maze of halls and corridors but they became less and less frequent but if he did he would ask passing servants. At first most were shy and defensive towards him but as he talked to them over time most servants turned out to be pretty nice people. It also seemed that Tomoki and, a little less, Izzy had been talking about him in the servant quarters and kitchens, leaving him with a pretty good reputation in the servant ranks. A good thing when he got lost and asked for directions.

Whispers and comments reached his ears. He looked around and saw groups of kids whispering to each other and glancing at him. It didn't take genius to see that they were talking about him. Some had fearful looks, while others had on spiteful ones that made him want to punch them of their faces. If they had something to say why didn't they say it to his face? Afraid they were going to be burnt alive? They shouldn't bother, Tanshin hadn't taught him enough to spit fire at one target in specific yet. In fact, Tanshin promised they were going to do that next time they met again.

He ignored the gossips and walked as fast as possible without looking like he was going too fast. He arrived to the Banquet Hall in time to see that he was the last one to get there. The others were already there with Daisuke stuffing his face with anything coated with sugar.

"Takuya, you're here," Juri said, scooting over to leave him room on the bench. "Tai?"

"He still has class," Takuya said, taking the offered spot. He decided that Tai should tell the others about the development with Yamato, if it went well that is.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Kouichi said.

"That's disgusting," Hazu informed Daisuke, who looked like the only thing he cared about was how to fit two pastries in his mouth at the same time before they had to leave.

"Let's not waste anymore time," Takato said, all jumpy and impatient to get to the library and see if they could find anything.

* * *

"Please, you know me. I won't let anything happen to them, I promise."

"That isn't the point, Takato. I can not give them to you."

"But Kikan-!"

"There will be no buts Master Matsuki. You won't touch those books without teacher approval and that's that!"

Takato gaped at the Head Librarian and drifted back to them, looking as if someone had hit him with a shovel. He took an empty seat at the table they were sitting at and let his head drop on the table with a thump. Takuya winced and peeled Takato's forehead from the tabletop.

"That's the first time she hasn't let me touch a book," Takato said with wide eyes.

"Well, so much for that idea unless someone fancies a walk in the night," Hazu said leaning back in his chair.

"Kikan isn't the Head librarian for nothing," Takato said, now more or less recovered from the shock. "If someone asks for the books she immediately puts a chain spell on them for nights after."

"Then the only other place we can get information on the Weavers or history with Elementals in them," Kouichi said, frowning. "Is probably in Canalis's book stores or a teacher's personal book collection in their offices."

"We won't have another chance to visit Canalis until the weekend after the next," Juri said worried. "Do you think we have enough time?" She looked at Takuya.

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. They said that they would talk to me another time but didn't specify and the daggers are not helping." Takuya had checked the daggers every night for clues or something. He even went so far as to talk at the motionless items.

Daisuke sulked, irritated. "We've looked at every single book in this library at least twice! And there's nothing at all about freaky, flashing people destroying towns and armies."

"He's right," Takato sighed and took out a book from his bag. "The closest thing we could find was this passage in this book, 'User's Spirits' Mechanics". 'Of all the spiritual energies of the Kamigami Court of Hades two unidentified entities over power the life.' That's all! Nothing else in the whole library."

"So now what?" Takuya asked, ready to rip his hair out by the roots in frustration.

"We chose a teacher and raid their office while their not looking," Hazu said easily. "Probably best after dinner since winter is coming in fast so we will have more night to do this thing."

"But we'll get in trouble if they find us in there without permission," Juri whispered urgently. "Especially Takuya, he's already on watch after what happened last month."

"That's why we won't get caught," Hazu said, smiling as one would do to reassure an infant. "You have to learn the trade, babe."

"But even if we do it," Juri said, wringing her hands. "Who will distract the teachers because if one of us does it, the teachers will know it was the others who did it. They know that we're friends."

"So, we get someone else to do it," Hazu said, rubbing his chin, his eyes shining with excitement. "Who, who, who?"

Takuya thought and a hazy idea began to form in his mind. It was crazy. They probably wouldn't want anything to do with it but if they did it could work. All they had to do was set a date and organize themselves. They could do it!

"I have an idea," Takuya stated and grinned. The others leaned in and listened, grins forming.

* * *

I am sooooo sorry about the late update. Check my profile if you want to hear my pathetic excuses. (sigh) Anyway, I have a challenge for you. Ok, I have about eighty and so reviews so far and about 100 to 200 hits every chapter. If I get 100 reviews or more I'll make the next chapter extra long and set it in third person so you get a little of everyone's opinion. Alittle more Kouyua? Hmmm, you like that? Well, review and make me happy!


	12. Going Around Shadows

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name:** Going Around Shadows

**Disclaimer: **I OWN Digimon! All of it! Hahahahahahahahhah….haha….ha…..Who am I kidding? It's not mine! (Sob) But I own Tanshin and Hazu! Yessss, all mine.

**Author Notes: **Hallo, my faithful reviewers. Remember that little challenge I had for you. Well, I have to say I'm disappointed but thanks to that I got thinking (and you only missed 100 by two anyway). I am going to change the story around a bit and put it more or less in third POV because writing in Kouji's POV was fun and now I want to do the others as well. (Insane giggles and eye twitching) So anyway thanks for the reviews. I write for all you.

And I would like to say something to this (looks at reviews) Mystic Dragon. It was kind of offensive but I didn't think that you meant it that way and so I shall answer to your creative criticism. Okay, yes, I know I might have mixed up a few of the words and I'm sorry but this is a fanfiction and there will be bound to be grammatical errors. I try to fix them as I see them or are reported to me. And thoughts, thoughts are however the writer, I think, would like to pout them. I have read books and fanfictions that use the same thought format that I do so it really all depends on your point of view and personality. Spelling was never my strong point but I am trying. There are worse authors out there you know and we do our best to keep them error-free. And yes I know that this is a lot like Hogwarts. It wasn't originally supposed to be this way but it turned out anyways so if you don't like it then I recommend you not to read it. And maybe it would help for you to read the whole story instead of just halfway.

Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The sun had dropped outside, making the room's shadows grow longer and dance along the walls. He frowned and squinted at the book he was holding, scooting along his bed to get closer to the lamp. He tried to focus on the words as a yawn escaped his mouth. Takuya blinked and stared as the words floated off the page and began to circle around his head like little insane dust particles. Since when did words to that?

"Takuya?" Kouichi said, coming out of the bathroom in his nightclothes. His hand was dragging a towel on his head trying to dry his hair. "What are you doing?"

Takuya glanced up, his eyes looking fuzzily at him. "Studying," he said, and once again concentrated on his Core Magic textbook.

Kouichi frowned and looked out the window. "You know how late it is?" he said, putting the towel on the knob of the bathroom door. "Next week is our first tests of the year but I really don't think you should go nocturnal." Takuya didn't look so good. His eyes were dropping and his head was nodding into the pages of the book.

"M'fine," Takuya mumbled.

Kouichi strode over with his long legs to Takuya and snatched the book from the other's negligent hands, throwing it room over his shoulder easily so that it landed on his bed across the way.

"Hey!" Takuya protested loudly and made to get up but was stopped by Kouichi firmly pushing him back down on the bed. Takuya bounced back on the bed in surprise.

"Sleep," Kouichi said firmly, crossing his arms across his chest. Wow, he looked a lot like Kouji when he did that. "You've been looking dead since the afternoon."

Takuya's head fell on the bed and seemed to not want to get up, it felt so heavy. It was odd, he had stayed up longer before today and he hadn't felt so tired. It was as if his body had started shutting down after talking to some specific people about The Plan, almost making him fall face-first into the floor. He had barely made it through his classes without sleeping on his desk thanks to his friends watching out for him. Juri had made sure that Kouichi had taken Takuya back to the room before anything else happened. Takuya really wanted to sleep but in just a few days would start the first tests and Takuya wanted to be as ready as ever. He wanted to prove that he was working hard and Ken would chew him up if he didn't pass his tests anyway.

It was nearing the point of the middle of the first trimester. Ken had been doing a good job of helping him after classes. Ken had actually become something of a friend to him; not only helping him with his work (which he was catching up splendidly) but also giving him pointers in his magic and helping him understand the natures of the other Users better. Ken was basically the smartest individual in the whole school, probably along with half or most of the kingdom's youth (along with some of the adults too). He knew the answer to every question that Takuya had asked him which made Takuya suspicious. No one could possibly be that smart so he asked the question that had stumped geniuses around the world for eons: Which came first, the chicken or the egg?

Ken had raised an eyebrow and said, "What does that have to do with the discovery of the Bandune plant?" Takuya had shrugged and Ken dropped back to the subject while Takuya mentally smirked. Ha, even the mighty Ken didn't know the answer.

Takuya's eyes stated to gently close and he pushed them open again with difficultly. Each time they closed it was harder to open them again until they didn't finally open and would for hours to some. His mind wandered to the realm of dreams.

_Takuya was sitting in a meadow with endless hills and green on either sides, feeling the soft blades of grass under him. The whole place was as silent as a tomb, nothing moving, nothing breathing, not even birds or insects were there as if the world had been put on mute. He could feel the gentle wind against his skin, ruffling his hair and the grass. Almost like a green wave moving from one end to the other, going beyond his horizon. The sky was blue but also a soft gray with small white clouds being pushed from the steady wind. _

_He felt so alone like he was the only person on the planet. The silence was so absolute he could almost hear it talking. He looked around and only saw endless hills of grass from either direction. So alone…_

_He shifted, looking down to his lap. Alone again. Takuya moved his sad gaze to the grass next to him and noticed that the blades of grass were so close together that he couldn't see the ground underneath them. He hummed, the noise vibrating around him like a clump of bees, and reached down moving the blades delicately with his fingers, feeling like silk. He carefully moved them apart and peered down, his face surprised at what he found. _

_There was no dirt but, instead there were gray ashes holding the blades in the ground. His eyes widened. He dug his fingers in the ashes and curled his hand into a fist, trapping the cinders on his palms along with some grass roots and blades. The roots were thick and long meaning that somehow the grass was growing directly from the ashes. That was weird. How can healthy grass grow from dead ashes?_

_He brought his fist to his lap and opened his fist, palm upwards so that he could see the ashes and shoots. He shifted his hand a bit and felt the individual grains move. Takuya noticed something. A single grain amid the ashes was a deep orange color that changed from red to yellow and back to orange. It was so small he almost overlooked it but it was there pulsing like…like his core._

_As soon as that thought entered his mind, the grain crumbled and a tongue of fire flared right in the middle of his hand, scattering the other ashes from his hands. Takuya gasped and draw back, his arm across his face to protect it from the heat. He wildly shook his hand all over the place, trying to get the flame off in his surprise and instant panic. The ashes went flying and coated the grass while the small flame landed among the sea of green._

_Instantly the blades of grass caught the flame, lighting their brethren faster than Takuya thought possible. It spread like water, fast and crazily, turning from a small flame to a sheet of blazing fire. Takuya tried to back peddle away from the fire but before he could take so much as a step, the fire was already around him. Takuya looked up, his face shinning from the glare of the flames._

_The whole meadow, an endless sea of grass had turned into a sea of relentless fire, rolling for miles and miles. Takuya stood in the only fire-free place, a small circle of ground was at his feet, the fire somehow stopping two feet away from him in all directions like he had a field around him. The flames were as high as his head and moving as flames do, flickering and twisting._

_There was no smoke, strangely enough, and the sky hadn't changed at all but the clouds stopped moving because the wind has mysteriously halted. Takuya felt his heart pound in his ribcage. But then, as if a switch had been flicked off, his heart rate returned to normal and he felt strangely at peace, not caring at all about the flames that could burn him to a crisp. There should have been spitting and crackling from the flames but there was still no sound as if he had gone deaf or the world had gone silent. Takuya felt a smile grow on his face._

_The flames around him started spinning around him, like a carousel. The fire was so many colors, bronze, red, yellow, gold, orange, neon, scarlet. The heat on his body felt more natural now, like it didn't register that he should be burning by now as a regular human would but…he was not a regular human by any means. _

_Takuya only had one thought that ran through his head at that moment, so familiar. The flames were turning and twisting almost elegantly and gracefully. In the flames there were shadows made from the forms, darkening the real colors and texture. It was hypnotizing to watch. The flames almost took on forms and figures with the darkening shadows in the mix, almost like the forms of people. The outline of an arm, the form of a body, the tendrils on their hair, the whites of their eyes, all moving in the same rhythm. Their arms moving up and down gently, turning around in a slow and gentle circle while rotating around him only to have another illusion take its place moments later. He could feel their moves as if they were his own, his eyes tracking._

_The figures moved faster and faster, some waltzing around with another form like there were at an important ball. He could almost see the graceful arcs of velvet cloth and the flaring of the fire looked like floating fabric thrown by the movement of the faint figures. Takuya instinctively reached out a hand, wanting to be among them. _

_It was as if the fire was dancing, just for him._

Unlike last time, Takuya awoke slowly, his dream fading along with his sleepiness. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling, feeling at peace and as calm as he had in his dream. He gripped the covers of his bed, thinking that Kouichi must have put the covers over him after he went out like a light. Air came in and out easily through his mouth, revealing in the quiet of the room. Usually there were a few noises coming from the walls as other students, the 'early birds' get up and make enough noise to wake the dead but today there was absolutely nothing of the sort.

He glanced around the silent room, staring to light up with the sun rising outside the open window. He looked at Kouichi, who was sleeping peacefully away in his own bed on the other side of the room, his face devoid of any kid of emotion. Takuya remembered Tanshin saying that Seers don't dream. What would it be like not to dream? Takuya would guess that Kouichi wouldn't know; he never had a dream so he would not know how to feel to lose that.

Takuya shifted a little then something caught his eye. There was a small flash of light from the side of the bed. Takuya, being the curious little Elemental that he is, peeked over the side of the bed, now more alert. Takuya frowned as he saw, upside-down, that the blast of light was coming from the under the bed. And the only thing he has under there were the…daggers.

Takuya gasped and accidentally leaned forwards, causing him to fall over the edge. He landed with a loud thump on his back. He was a little winded, but recovered and crawled frantically under his bed, wanting to reach his daggers before the light disappeared.

Kouichi sat up in alarm, his eyes glaring blurrily at the world in general. "Is the sky falling?" he mumbled, feeling quite disoriented since he hadn't had his shower to wake him up yet. His hair was sticking up in all directions. "What?"

"N-nothing," Takuya said, grunting as he grabbed a hold of the dagger box, light spilling out from under the lid. It was definitely Kuroi and Shiroi. The frame of the bed was just high enough so that Takuya could open the lid halfway with his feet sticking out from under the bed. The two stones on either ends of the daggers were glowing, kind of like that day in the back of the store when Takuya had held them for the first time. Takuya frowned as the last of the light fades and the blades returned to looking normal.

This was the second time he had had a dream related to fire. First was the one in which he felt pain that felt so real and left him shivering but the second was the opposite. It was, overall, quite peaceful. _"Know this, young one, dreams frequently enlightens of what the body can not be aware of in time or present."_ That was what one of the Weavers said to him before he was pushed out of the chamber. The Weavers were somehow giving him these dreams and they were doing it through the daggers. He bit his lip, ignoring the scatter of dust around him. This made no sense. Should he tell his friends? He should but these dreams felt more personal in a way and, after all, he was a Fire Elemental. It was his duty to find out what his subconscious was trying to tell him.

"Takuya, why are you under the bed?" Kouichi blinked, seeing the bottom of Takuya's legs sticking out comically.

Takuya closed the lid carefully and pushed it back to its original spot. He would figure this out later. He laid his palms on the floor and pushed himself backwards. Moving, moving, moving, wait, not moving. Takuya groaned and pushed backwards harder but it was no use. He was firmly stuck. How on Earth could he get stuck? He was as big as some of the smallest second years for heaven's sakes! His hips were tightly held by the edges of the bed frame and the metal was digging into his skin. Not cool!

"Umm, Kouichi?" Takuya's muffled voice drifted across the room to the sleepy Seer.

"Yeah?" Kouichi yawned into his hand.

"Can you help me?" Takuya said embarrassed, thankful his red face wasn't showing. "I'm kind of stuck."

Kouichi blinked in mid-yawn and chuckled. The bed must be very close to the ground indeed. He made his way from his warm cocoon of blankets to Takuya who was struggling to get out. "Okay but stop moving or you'll kick me."

Takuya stopped struggling and felt two hands grip his ankles. Kouichi pulled and Takuya slid backwards a few inches. Kouichi pulled again and this time, with Takuya pushing as well, Takuya popped out easily. Kouichi and Takuya stood up, brushing their pajamas off from the dust on the floor.

"Thanks," Takuya smiled, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "I owe you one."

Kouichi shook hi head, "Not a problem Takuya." He looked around then eyed Takuya. "Why were you under the bed again?"

Takuya quickly turned around and busied himself with his sheets. "I just thought I forgot something," Takuya improvised, feeling horrible for not telling the truth. But he just had this feeling. Once again, he was hiding when he thought he would never do this again.

"Well, okay," Kouichi said smiling, making Takuya feel even worse. He was such a trusting friend. Takuya's hands hesitated and Kouichi frowned a bit

"We better get ready," Takuya said, gathering himself and turning around to face his taller friend. "We have to meet the others to get the final details of The Plan that Takato and Hazu were finishing." A buzz of excitement and nervousness ran across his spine as he thought of what they were going tonight.

Kouichi nodded, looking somewhat apprehensive. "Let's go."

They took a quick shower under warm water, waking up properly and adorned their clothes with their respective capes. They made sure they had their books and supplies in their bags (it was a Friday morning) and made their way to the Banquet Hall, ignoring the other students whispering and snickering at them. It was pretty early in the morning so there weren't a lot of students on the tables and the teacher's table only had three adults seated in its chairs. And as luck would have it, one of the seated teachers was the one whose office was going to be raided today. Strangely he didn't feel the least bit remorseful at the moment.

They were the first ones to arrive at their 'regular' table. Takuya sat down on the comfy chair and reached forwards for the nearest container of food which happened to be full of warm, fluffy omelets. Quickly scooping one out, he dumped it on his plate and started stuffing his mouth.

His eyes automatically wandered to the middle table looking for a certain individual but not finding him. He felt disappointed but he was feeling better than he had a month ago. Takuya was well on his way into adjusting into the school as if he had been living here for years. Thanks to Tanshin's lessons he could now control his magic to the extent of lighting a candle from halfway across a room and leavening everything else undamaged well, most of the time. Let's not count that lesson where he almost brought down the ceiling shall we?

Ever since that day in the infirmary, Kouji seemed to have gotten the idea of how Takuya hated being ignored. Kouji had been nodding to him in the hallways and casually talking with him in between classes or when they saw each other and had free time. Takuya now felt a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he saw the other or talked to him. Was this what having a crush felt like? He kept stuttering, to his shame.

He also hasn't seen much of Izumi and her group after she almost got him expelled. He has seen the Knight girl around and the others that were in his classes but that was about it. Takuya remembered an instance in which he saw Izumi across the hall and their eyes met for a single second. He could see the hate, anger, and spite in her eyes before a group of students blocked his view. When they left, she was gone. It had left him feeling a bit paranoid for the rest of the day.

"Looking for someone?" Takuya jerked back to Kouichi, who was calmly eating away, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Takuya coughed, blushing faintly. "No, should I be?" he said, looking carefully away from Kouichi, tapping his fork on the tabletop. Where on Earth was Juri when he needed her?

Kouichi smirked faintly, "Maybe, should you not be?" This was one of those times in which Takuya was reminded that Kouichi was Kouji's twin brother.

Takuya blinked. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? He did the only thing he could think of, he shrugged.

Kouichi chuckled and, thankfully, dropped the uncomfortable (for Takuya) subject, going back to eating his breakfast.

A couple of minutes later Juri and Daisuke made their way next to them, the latter immediately diving into the food while Juri just calmly sat down and taking out one of her books from her bag, reading from the page that was bookmarked. Juri must be nervous Takuya decided. It was either that or she just fancied a reading because she never read before at the table.

"Tai and Hazu?" Daisuke said through a mouthful of food. "We have to go over The Plan." He whispered the last part, his face reflecting his excitement on tonight's raid. Takuya and Daisuke decided to call their plan The Plan because it just sounded better that way.

"They should he here shortly," Kouichi said, shooting a sidelong glance at Takuya, his mind still on this morning. Why was Takuya lying back in the room? And it was a pretty blunt lie to tell the truth. Where were Tai and Hazu?

And, speaking of the devil, both teenagers strolled through the doors without a care in the world. Hazu's green hair reflected the light from the small high windows of the hall, his cape swishing around his ankles. For the first time Takuya noticed there was green lining on the cape. Hazu was a Mage; Takuya had always thought that Hazu was a Knight for some reason. He just looked like the type of person. They sat down in front of the others and smiled. Takuya discreetly eyed Tai, looking for any signs that yesterday went well. Tai was acting normal although his eyes would occasionally dart to the doors.

Takuya coughed to get Tai's attention and when Tai turned his head to Takuya, he raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Tai looked confused for a moment so Takuya jerked his head to the door and realization dawned on Tai. Tai drew weird face, lingering happiness mixed with confusion and hope. Needless to say, Takuya was confused. Takuya shrugged his shoulders to the others and looked questionably at him. Tai looked indecisive for a second before he firmly nodded.

"So what happened?" Takuya quickly asked before Tai could back out on his decision. The other's stopped their eating and looked at them except Daisuke was still eating. Juri also glanced up from her book.

Tai semi-glared at Takuya but sighed and put his elbow on the table next to his plate with his chin in his palm, his fork moving pieces of food around. "Okay, I suppose," he said sounding kind of disappointed.

"What happened?" Takuya asked a little concerned.

"That's just it," Tai said, frustrated. He speared a sausage with his fork. "Nothing, bloody nothing! Just when I finally get my hopes up, they go flying out the window again!"

"Tai?" Juri said feeling a bit lost in the kafuffle.

"Yamato walked him to his next class after Advanced Arithmetic," Takuya said triumphantly.

Juri squealed like the girl she is and said, "That's great Tai! I told you that you had a chance with him." Daisuke was looking around the hall, looking for the Lone Wolves all the while eating. Kouichi was thinking carefully, a playful look entering his eyes. His blue eyes darted to Takuya, Tai, Daisuke, and the door in turn. This is going to be fun…

Hazu smirked and thumped Tai on the back. "Way to go man," he said, nodding.

"No, there is no go," Tai snapped and started shredding his breakfast into tiny pieces. Damn, he just had to get his hopes up again even after he knew nothing would change didn't he? "I should have known better after all I went through but noooooo, I just had to be an idiot."

"Wha-" Daisuke blinked, his fork halting mid-air.

"We were fine, you, know, walking and I was thinking, wow, I do have a chance. But when we get there you know what he does? He just nods and walks over to the seat on the far side, leaving me on the opposite end. And then he just goes on as if I never existed," Tai said, his voice dwindling to a sad whisper near the end.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Tai," Juri said, comfortingly.

"You don't understand, Juri," Tai shook his head. "Lone Wolves mean everything they do and aren't afraid of doing what they want even playing with people."

This made every one silent. Would the Lone Wolves lower themselves that low as to play with someone's emotions? Was Kouji that way? So maybe the kiss really was just to shut him up. He didn't have the courage to ask Kouji outright.

"You're jumping to conclusions," Kouji said calmly. "Do you really know that they're actually doing?"

"Well, no," Tai grudgingly admitted.

"So shouldn't you ask them first? Or are you just going to lament all your life?"

"…I'm not going to answer that," Tai said and looked back to his plate, feeling a bit more spirited for some reason.

There was a flutter of footsteps and Takato appeared at their table, a trail of smoke dissipating behind him. He looked like he had run a seven mile race without pause. He was panting heavily and his face was flushed cherry red. His clothes were all wrinkled and his cape was put on backwards so that the green lining was facing his back and his chestnut hair was even worse than Kouichi's in that morning.

"Hi. Sorry, I'm late," Takato said hastily, still out of breath as he sat down next to Hazu. "I overslept today." Takuya and the others all nodded except Kouichi who frowned again. What is it with today and lying?

Juri looked up from her book and looked around. She closed her book and stood up saying, "The library should be open, let's go there. Too many people here."

And so they all stood up and made for the door but as they were passing the open doors of the Banquet Hall who would happen to be entering at the same time? You guessed it, the Lone Wolves looking as dead sexy as they always do, entered the premises just in time to meet Takuya's little sextet.

Kouji immediately sought out Takuya in the little group, much to the amusement of his fellow Wolves. He was surprised when he met Takuya's large coffee colored eyes almost right away. Kouji inclined his head a bit and Takuya smiled at him, showing all his pearly whites in succession. Kouji couldn't help but notice that Takuya had a slightly tighter than regular shirt on. Hmm, it looked good on him…

Only Kouichi and Juri noticed that Takato was still panting though it was softer than before and the flush on his face had dulled to a faint pink but his face suddenly went back to the original flaming red when a certain Mage smiled lazily at him. Not to mention certain Mage's navy hair was tussled. Kouichi and Juri looked at each other with a look that said, "This is going to be too easy."

Daisuke was finishing eating a sausage he had grabbed from the table right before they dragged him away, unaware of the smoldering gaze of black eyes on him.

Tai stubbornly refused to even glance at the other group, softly muttering angrily to himself, "Stupid…hopes…no good…idiot." This made Takeru, the only one close enough to hear, frown. He had a feeling that Yamato had a hand in this not only because they where in the same year but because of the annoying smirk Yamato had on since yesterday. This calls for some old fashion sneaking around.

* * *

"So do you all know the plan?" Hazu said, holding a map of the school flat on the table. Small little colored dots decorated the map at certain locations.

There was nodding all around, some more confident than others but all agreeing. Daisuke and Tai were vibrating with excitement and anticipation. Kouichi was looking thoughtful while Juri was still disapproving of the whole thing. But what else could they do? This is for Takuya, she thought firmly to herself.

"Takuya do you have them in position?" Hazu asked, really getting into the role. He pointed at a small white dot in the corridor of the western half of the building then to three red ones in a big square in the middle of the map, a hall connecting the red dots and the white dot. Where Hazu had gotten that map Takuya didn't know and he had a feeling he didn't want to know either. Three different red dots where in the biggest hall with about twelve white ones and one black dot.

"I managed to talk to them into distracting," Takuya said. "I just hope that nobody catches on and blows everything."

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Takato said somewhat sadly.

"Also have the charmed copier," Juri said, feeling the weight of her charmed object in her bag.

"Good," Hazu said smiling, satisfied that the preparations were all ready. "We won't be able to do it after so we'll have to do it during dinner, that's when the school will, have fewer students in the halls. Make sure you're all in your places. Oh, this is going to be fun." He crackled and rubbed his hand together excitedly; the perfect picture of an asylum escapee.

* * *

Takuya, Juri, and Takato were sitting in the same spot in the library there were in a few hours ago. But there were a few differences. None of the three students had their bags with them and they were randomly flipping through pages in books they had picked out at first sight. The library was basically empty otherwise, dinner has just started being served and most were eating in the Banquet Hall.

The lamps on every table were the only source of light in the semi-dark library, flickering softly, making the shadows grow along the page of Takuya's book. He was sitting in a comfortable chair near a table with a small thin book in his lap. The silence was absolute but for the turning of parchment from himself or Juri and Takato. He was buzzing with nervousness and he kept reading the same sentence over and over again without registering the words. He kept taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and not look suspicious.

Takato and Juri were much the same, all trying to stay clam and passive on the outside while their insides were jumbled with nerves. After all it was their first organized raid on a teacher's office which could result in major trouble if caught so it probably was justified.

Okay Takuya you can do this, Takuya thought to himself. Get it in, copy, get out. Simple. Get in, copy, get out. Get in, copy, get out. Get in, copy, get out. Repeating his new mantra in his head, Takuya felt a bit more composed.

The Head Librarian, Kikan, came from the back of the library, carrying an armload of books, some that looked bran new while others could have been there for centuries. Her steps faltered when her eyes fell on the three students reading around a table with a big lamp. Kikan looked disbelievingly at them and pursed her lips for a few seconds, making Takuya unconsciously hold his breath, before she smiled and crossed to another door, apparently believing that they were just a few students here for a good night's read. Kikan vanished behind the closed door. Takuya breathed again, relived. That was a close one. Did she suspect anything?

He couldn't help but to tap his foot on the floor impatiently. Juri clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in a warning. Takuya uneasily hooked his tapping foot behind his other ankle. His russet eyes looked out the dark windows. It was just about time… If it didn't come in ten minutes then the whole thing was called off. But this was their only chance too…

Out of the corner of his right eye he spotted a flash a brown hair, a big grin, and the sound of footfalls. There! The sign!

He closed his book with a soft snap immediately catching the attention of Juri and Takato. He nodded ever so discreetly and, as one, they stood up and softly put their books on the table.

Without saying a word- Takuya doubted he could have said anything anyway- they exited the library at a fast walk. His heart was pounding in his ears. If anything went wrong… Takuya shook his head. He couldn't afford to get expulsed but he couldn't afford not to get that information.

The hall they were walking through was eerily silent expect for the distant shouts of laughter and the yells of the students from the main halls and dormitories. They had purposely chosen a remote hallway so they could avoid any people running late to dinner. It was a good choice except that it was longer then the main one so they would have to do it fast and silently so as to not get caught.

They passed several door, listening for anything out of the ordinary, not counting that they were doing something way out of the ordinary. They walked for at least ten minutes before the outline of a person standing rigidly next to a cherry wood door entered their view. Takuya almost turned around before he recognized the bright red hair and plain white smock. The three of them quickly made their way to him, who jumped at the noised and faced them with a frightened expression before visibly relaxing but his eyes still roamed the halls nervously.

"Where have you been?" he whispered tensely, his hands searching his pockets. "I thought Tomoki got you ages ago."

"Sorry," Takuya said sheepishly. "Thanks for doing this Izzy. I really owe you one."

"Yeah, I'll hold you to your word," Izzy muttered and fished out a small bronze key, tossing it into the open hands of Takato. "Joe has servants looking on the teacher's table and we have runners in the shortcuts just in case. Tai is at one end of the hall and Kouichi at the other. Daisuke should be roaming the connecting halls just in case and Hazu is with the servants in the Banquet Hall. Netto is always one of the first to finish, you know. Why didn't you pick someone else?" There was a desperate edge to his voice that made Takuya wince.

"We couldn't risk it," Takato said, examining the door, running his hand through the air in front of it. "He has the most detailed history books so we're bound to find something in there." He frowned. "Oh, this is just great. The door is spelled."

"Spelled?" Juri sighed. "I knew something like this was going to happen."

"Can we still get in?" Takuya asked.

Takato hesitantly nodded. "I think but it might take some time. We'll need to get the spells back to where they were and I doubt I'll get enough energy to do it after I de-spell them. We'll need Hazu."

"I'll go and tell Hazu to get away at around fifteen minutes and he'll meet you here," Izzy said, shifting from foot to foot in anticipation. Izzy pointed to the tapestry on the other side of the wall, right in front of the door. "If you have there's a passageway behind there. Just be careful," he added and scurried away, his soft shoes barely making a sound.

For a few seconds, they just started at each other before Takato continued moving his hand in the air in front of the door as if looking for something. Takuya and Juri mistrustfully looked around at their surroundings. Takuya had started to wish he had brought Kuroi and Shiroi just for comfort. His hand automatically reached for his courage pendant.

After a tense minute, Takato stood back and scowled. "A safeguard spell tangled with a wall blockade spell," he said and sighed forlornly. "This may take even longer than I originally thought."

"A what spell?" Takuya asked curiously.

"A safeguard spell is a spell that creates something like a lock," Juri explained, leaving Takato to examine the spelled door. "The key is the counter spell or something like that while a wall blockade spell creates a barrier that stops the intruder from entering and will alert Netto if it was triggered. Luckily Takato didn't touch the door or we would be in trouble. Once all the spells are erased the key should open the door."

Only a really paranoid guy so many spells on a door, Takuya thought, irritated.

"Right," Takato said carefully as he stepped back a few feet from the door. "They aren't really high level spells; he wasn't excepting a student to search his office, so it shouldn't be impossible. Step back and tell me if anyone comes."

Takuya and Juri nodded, both pressing against the wall on either side of him. Takuya watched on. Even after living for more than a month, it still mesmerized him to see magic in action; after all he had never seen magic up close for the first fourteen years of his life.

Takato lifted his arms and faced his palms towards the door, fingers hanging loosely in a cupping form. The first spell would be the hardest to do. Ten beads of green light sprouted from his fingertips and they slowly floated to the air in front of his palms, growing in size as they moved. When each of the five beads of either hand touched each other, they melted into two silver spheres, pulsing with light and energy. He steadily turned his hands so that each palm was facing each other. Takato's eyes were narrowed in concentration. He lowered his hands at the same time, not moving their positions until they were at the level of his waist. His eyes flickered to the bottom of the door then to his hands.

"Ow," he murmured.

"What happened?" Takuya asked alarmed. He felt useless standing here doing nothing to help.

"I don't know," Juri said with the same concern in her voice.

He took a breath and, steeling himself, the two silver spheres flew to each other, fusing into a blue and gold orb the size of a big apple. Slowly, without touching his magic, Takato moved his hands in a circle motion so that the heels of his palms touched each other and then carefully moved his right hand so that it was pointed to the side, his thumb and index fingers touching. He angled his hands slightly downwards and, in a torrent of thin magic, released his Mage powers. His whole body jerked as the orb smashed into the bottom of the doorway. Light exploded and shone upwards, revealing something like a glass barrier in front of the door.

Immediately Takato swung his right arm in front of the barrier and snapped his fingers in one fast motion. Something like a shadowy arrow blasted into the barrier and it shattered like the glass it looked like.

Through this display of magic -it lasted at least ten minutes- very little sound was made as his magic was not made of physical matter unlike Takuya's magic. His magic turns his and Aguni's energy into physical fire. Soft bells and delicate chimes ran trough the air as the barrier shattered.

Takato felt drained and strained. Even though it wasn't a complicated spell, it was strong and solid. Not to mention that was only the first part of the de-spelling but, thankfully, that was the easier part. Now he just had to, ugghh…

Takuya saw Takato sway suddenly and alarmingly and quickly moved just in time to stop Takato from hitting the floor. Takuya grunted with the weight of his fellow User but managed to get him on his feet though rather unstable.

"Takato!" Juri gasped and she was rapidly at his other side, holding his other arm. "Are you alright? Why am I asking that? Of course you're not alright. You shouldn't have pushed yourself that far." She whispered sternly.

"I'm fine," Takato whispered and struggled to stop the world spinning into darkness. "It was an illuminating spell with a slight shock, nothing too bad." He blinked and shifted in the arms of his friends. The arm Takuya was holding was moved to around his shoulders. His hand accidentally bumped into something and he momentarily touched metal. A warm burst of light shinned behind his eyes and the dark shielded away, leaving him still tired but more capable like he didn't want to faint anymore. He was able to let go of his friend's arms and stand on his own.

"Takato?" Takuya questioned, noticing that his friend look better than he did a few seconds ago.

"I'm fine," Takato reassured them and waved weakly at them to back away again. They did so with hesitation.

Takato took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control and once again focused on the doors and its spells. The safeguard spell was fairly weak since the wall blockade spell was destroyed and obviously Netto didn't think that someone would get past the first spell. If it was anyone lesser in skill that Takato then he wouldn't have made it anyway. Once again, Takuya felt gratitude for his friends and their courage.

No time for anything to complicated so Takato decided and he used a small but swift vine spell. His nails gazed the wooden door and green lines appeared, like his fingers were a brush dipped in paint. Four lines faintly showed themselves against the door. For a few seconds nothing happened until they moved and connected into one long line and moved into an eight formation that covered the length of the door. Then nothing happened and the door was as plain as always.

Takato sighed; he glad that he finished and had surprisingly sprouted a new appreciation for the teacher. He wasn't as weak as he seemed. "It's done," Takato mumbled.

Juri glanced at him again, just in case that took too much out of him but, when he seemed fine, she inserted the key into the keyhole without faltering. There was a small click and the door opened on its oiled hinges.

The three students immediately went inside, fearfully that someone might see them if they stayed in the open any longer. Takuya gazed at the dark office. It was fairly large room that had three huge bookcases on the three walls and, in the middle, was a desk with even more books perched precariously on its surface. Takuya closed the door, only leaving the tiniest crack just in case closing the door would trigger something.

"We only have a few minutes at the most," Juri said quickly and crossed to the nearest bookcase, Takuya and Takato at her heels. "Take whatever looks useful and tell me so I can copy it. Hurry!"

* * *

Kouji gazed at his dinner in the loud hall. His sapphire eyes looked at the various foods spread delicately over the table, all looking as delicious as anything he had ever seen. Not that he had much experience cooking but it still looked better than anything he could come up with. He sighed softly, almost unnoticeable to the others around him. He uncharacteristically picked at his food with bored eyes. He wasn't really that hungry but that wasn't really new for him. He sometimes skips meals because he just wasn't hungry at the time but mostly it was because he hated the annoying chatter of the other students. Was it that hard to act their age and not like a pack of monkeys? And anyway, if he felt hungry later, he would just ask a passing servant to get him some food. Simple as that. But that didn't have anything to do with his appetite disappearing, no. The something that had everything to do with it was-

"Aren't you hungry, baby?"

-the blonde leech hanging off his arm, Izumi.

"No, I had a big lunch," Kouji said curtly, not looking at her.

"Oh, good thinking," Izumi purred, running her fingers lightly over his arm and looking up through her eyelashes in a way that she thought was attractive. "We don't want you to get sick. That would ruin all the fun."

"Hn," was the only response she got. He shifted slightly trying discreetly to get some space in between them but it just made her stick even more closely. You think he would get use to this…

All the Lone Wolves were present at the table, most fending off girls as well from Izumi's little groupies. And to think they should have learned their lessons the first time they were ambushed at the Banquet Hall. Why didn't these girls get a clue?

Kouji caught Yamato's amused eye. He was attentively eating, ignoring Sora who was sitting really closely, apparently at ease but Kouji knew better. Yamato had that shifty look in his eye which told him that he was getting annoyed and fast. Never a good thing. Which was odd since he had been acting as if he won the lottery since yesterday. Kouji knew that Yamato was only this happy when he had a very rewarding challenge ahead of him.

He tried to delicately push Izumi away but she misinterpreted the gesture. She smirked with satisfaction and laid her head on his shoulder, her grip possessive. Kouji grinded his teeth behind his lips and his jaw tensed. If something didn't happen soon, he would gladly punch her. He always got irritable when Izumi was near him but usually he could hide it professionally. His eyes automatically sought the little expanse of table looking for a certain person but quickly diverted his gaze once he realized what he was doing.

His lips pressed together, aggravated. He was thinking about Takuya again. Damnit but looking at him and his warm smile brought some kind of weird comfort to him. He just had to stop with his little obsession with him soon or he may do something he'll most defiantly later regret. He ached to talk to him again and even more to feel Takuya's lips on his. Takuya was just a friend, all right, he told himself firmly. But after he kissed Takuya, he never said anything about it. Was he disgusted? No, Takuya seemed perfectly fine talking to him if not a little diffident but what did he think? Did he like it? Did Takuya think he was a bad kisser? He felt a sprout of horror engulf him. Was he a bad kisser? He had to talk with Takuya sooner if not later otherwise he would explode and that would be bad. Yes. He made up his mind. After classes he would seek out the Elemental and have a little heart to heart chat. Well, may be not so heart to heart. He mentally sighed, he had never been so confused.

"Hmm, that's odd," Ken said softly, looking from behind his curtain of dark blue and violet hair at a table. Kouji looked at his best friend who was sitting next to him.

"What is it, Ken?" Miyako, a girl with purple hair and glasses looked up at him, blinking fast like she was trying to be cute.

"Nothing," Ken replied in his soft voice but his eyes met Kouji's with purpose. His eyes flickered back to the table once then looked back at his food.

Kouji caught the message and glanced in the direction Ken's eyes pointed. Ken's soft statement also caught the attention of the other Wolves and they all looked with him. It was table were Takuya and his brother along with their other companions usually sat to eat but today it was empty, not one of them there. Kouji searched the rest of the Banquet Hall, using some of his magic to enhance his eyesight to investigate better. He examined each cluster of students but not one of them was Takuya or his friends. He frowned. Where were they? They had never missed a meal.

A small sound of metal hitting metal made him look over to Ryo who was sitting next to the only girl who wasn't trying to get closer to them, Rika. She was actually pretty cool compared to the others she hanged out with. Ryo had tapped his fork against his plate, catching their attention subtly. He was looking at the most southern table, and more specifically the seat nearest to the teacher's table. It was the green haired kid, Hazu.

What was he doing there alone? Kouji focused on the figure and the picture zoomed in fast. Hazu was eating calmly but his fingers on his left hand drummed impatiently on the tabletop. It looked like he was waiting for something and he kept glancing at Master Netto at the teacher's table. He frowned a tiny bit. Something was off here…

A redheaded servant suddenly came out of the side door to the kitchens and came up to Hazu, tapping his shoulder discreetly. Hazu jumped a bit then turned his head to listen. Kouji narrowed his eyes and read their lips to the best of his ability.

"They need you," the servant's lips spelled out rapidly. "You have to put the spells back on. Hurry you don't have much time."

"Roger," Hazu lipped back at the servant and he handed his plate to the servant.

The servant bowed and grabbed the plate, acting as if he had come for the plate since the beginning. As he scurried back the kitchens, he saw the servant nod to some of the other servants and they relaxed their stiffened positions and some drifted away with him. What was going on?

Kouji looked at the others and frowned at them, stating his confusion. Ken had a pensive look on his face which meant one thing: something was up and they were going to find out one way or another. They were now completely ignoring the girls around them except Rika, who it seemed to gave caught a wisp of their facial conversation seeing that she was one of the now a days rare female Knights. The look on her face stated that this was stupid and it would be even stupider to tell others about it. This was safe with her.

The green haired kid casually got up and drew his cape around him. He had on an excited face on and he walked at a fast pace towards the exit, six pairs of eyes following him every step of the way. He must have sensed something because his steps faltered at the huge doors. Hazu then glanced around and met Kouji's suspicious eyes dead on. He jumped then noticed that the Lone Wolves were all watching him. Kouji noticed that he paled and gulped, hurriedly moving past the open doors, vanishing from view.

"Kouji? Baby, are you listening?" Izumi said her voice loud in his ears. Hn, he had forgotten she was there.

"Hmm? No," he said carelessly.

Izumi scowled and hissed silently. She could see him thinking about that peasant. She had bee working her whole life to get her Knight and she was not about to give up because of some puny low-life with plain blood. She will get him if it's the last thing she does and if she has to crush a few people on the way then so be it. Izumi smiled satisfactorily. She had the perfect plan and her uncle would certainly help her.

Takeru noticed. He didn't know what she was thinking but he was going to stop it at all costs. She almost ruined Kouji's chance last time she bumped into Takuya. Kouji deserved some happiness and she was not about to ruin it again.

* * *

Takuya grabbed the nearest book and looked at the cover, 'Single Battle Tactics." No. He put it back and looked through as many books as he could in the smallest time limit. 'Cymbals and Magic.' 'Resurrecting Lights.' 'Demon Rampages of the Early Years.' Nothing useful. Takuya almost growled with frustration. Come on, there had to be something here. He ran his eyes over the covers and walked away to the bookcase behind the desk since Takato and Juri were both enough to check the other bookcases in the office.

But in his haste, he tripped over his own feet and, with a gasp, fell sideways into the hard desk. He quickly grabbed whatever he could to stop himself from falling, resulting in books falling over the edges of the desk, creating noise that made Takato and Juri whirl around frantically and Takuya mentally cursed. What if someone heard?

"Takuya!" Juri's whispered voice cut through the room like a knife.

"I'm fine, sorry," he said softly, guiltily. He staggered to his feet and stooped down to grab all the books on the floor. He put them randomly over the desk, not knowing where they were in the first place. His elbow knocked another book off the desk into the seat of the chair. Of all the nights to be clumsy, why did he have to choose this one?

Takuya went to grab it when something caught his gaze. Confused, he crawled under the desk and looked upwards, careful not to bump his head. On the underside of the desk, attached to the drawer above, was what looked like a knob curled with vines. He softly ran his fingers across the surface and felt the cool wood.

"Takuya, what is it?" Takato's voice said from his bookcase.

"I think I found something," Takuya replied, feeling excitement bubble up in his stomach.

"Well, hurry," Takato said, urgently. "We don't have much time left."

Takuya nodded then realized then they couldn't see him and said, "Right." He hesitated for a second then firmly pressed the knob. Silently, it descended into wood until it melted into the rest without a hitch.

Juri whirled around as a puff of air released near the end of the bookcase on the western wall. It was as if a drawer had been hidden in the wall, no one noticing the difference in the place even if one looked closely, and suddenly it pooped out. She walked over there and looked down, Takato and Takuya, who had gotten up out of the hollow of the desk, right behind her.

The drawer was painted the same color as the wall, perfect camouflage, and the same size as a regular desk drawer. And nestled snuggly inside was an adequate sized black tome, obviously old and expensive if the craftsmanship was anything to go by. There was no title on the front cover and no other markings to say anything about it. Juri uncertainly reached out a hand and tapped the cover. When nothing happened, she hooked a finger under the cover and flipped it open to the first page.

Takuya gasped and basically felt his eyeballs strain to pop out of his head. In the middle of the flawless white page was a back sun with a rectangle under it that had the southernmost end wider than the northern. This was the…sign of Destiny. What was it doing here and did this have anything to do with his dream from earlier? Knowing those two, probably everything.

"That's the sign of Destiny," Takuya breathed, reaching over Juri's shoulder to touch the page.

"Really?" Juri asked amazed. "What's this doing here?"

"I don't know," Takuya said, his voice getting excited as he thought about what the book could tell them. "This could have everything we need!"

"Maybe," Takato said, doubtful. He was well aware of their short time limit. "Hurry it up, he could get back any minute."

Juri quickly put her hand in her pocket and drew forward a simple but wide metal circle kind of like a circlet. She closed the book and carefully placed the circlet right in the middle of the cover. Juri traced the form of the circlet in the air, right above it and it started spinning clockwise on the cover with a small swishing sound. As it spun, it expanded in size and grew until it passed the corners of the tome. It stopped spinning and a ghostly image of the tome appeared above the tome and inside the circlet. It disappeared after mere seconds so the circlet shrunk back to its original form and rested on the unchanged tome like it never moved at all.

Takuya blinked and Juri reached for her circlet as footsteps sounded right outside the door. All three students whirled around, panic etched in their faces. Who was that? Then they all dived at different directions, frantic to find and cover. Takuya quickly curled up under the desk, bumping into several places in his haste but he didn't care as his heart echoed in his ears. He couldn't get caught, he just couldn't. Why did he do this in the first place? This was stupid and reckless, why did he risk it? Oh Gods, he was going to get expelled for sure this time. This was-

The door opened and the footsteps were louder. The person was inside and Takuya unconsciously held his breath. Please don't let him hear…

"Takuya? Guys? Are you there?"

Takuya nearly groaned with relief as the stuck his head from his hiding place. "Hazu!" he breathed, feeling weak. Hazu glanced at him, lifting an eyebrow in confusion as he closed the door behind him. "We thought you were someone else."

"Obviously," Hazu said as he glanced around the room. Juri appeared from behind the bookcase and Takato popped out from the corner where two bookcases met, hiding in the shadows.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Juri snapped, her hand over her heart. Takato glared wearily, still exhausted from his spells.

"Sorry," Hazu said, shrugging. Then he turned more serious. "We have to get out of here. We only have a few minutes and I think someone's on to us. Bloody wankers." He added softly under his breath.

"I think we have what we need," Takuya said and quickly moved over the tome in the wall, pushing it until it vanished, regrettably seeing the tome vanish. If he took it away then Netto would know that someone was here.

"Let's go," Takato said.

They exited from the office, feeling relived to get out of the ominous office. Juri holding her circlet protectively to her chest as it was about to get snatched away any second. Takuya's eyes darted around impulsively looking for people hiding in the shadows. His crescent scar itching momentarily.

"Reddy told me there were spells on the door," Hazu whispered. "Takato's in no form to redo them. What were they?"

"There was a safeguard spell on the door," Takato said as he panted lightly. "Then a wall blockade over that, simple but strong."

"Damn," Hazu murmured, his fingers messing up his green hair. "Tricky bastard isn't he? You guys go ahead; I'll stick around and finish this."

"Are you sure?" Takuya asked, not wanting to leave Hazu here with this task. "Won't you get as tired as Takato?"

"No," Hazu said and he rolled his sleeves to his elbows. "It shouldn't be difficult to replicate them but breaking someone else's spells takes a toll on Mages. Go on scat. I'll be fine. Reddy told me about the passageway already."

"But-" Takuya was cut off by Hazu's impatient tone.

"I'll be fine. Go!" he said, exasperated. He turned to the door, hands out in front of him, preparing to use his magic. "I'll get Daisuke and Kouichi when I finish."

As they walked away at a fast pace, Takuya felt a bit guilty at leaving Hazu behind. What if he got caught? He bit his lip and shook his head to get rid of the train of thought. No. No one would get caught tonight. He had to believe that. Once they where at the end of the hall, they burst out running to Takuya's dormitory.

* * *

Takuya quickly made his way down the hall, wanting to get cover before any teachers stopped them and demanded where they had been and why they weren't at dinner. Along the way they met up with Tai, who was patrolling the exit of the hallway. He had been sitting in the shadows with enhanced eyesight. He immediately followed them without a word, watching their backs.

They slowed down near the library, trying to look casual and melted into the crowds of the students as they walked back to their rooms after dinner. They had made it to catch the after dinner rush, being hidden by the crowds as best as they could. Of course most people quickly moved out of the way not wanting to get in Takuya's way. For the first time, Takuya was thankful of his feared reputation seeing as they almost made it back to his room in record time. He only hoped that the others made it as well. But a voice stopped them in their tracks at the Entrance Stone room.

"Hey Takuya," Kouji's silky tones seemed to melt from the shadows.

Takuya bit his lip and tried to get in control of himself. Don't act conspicuous, he told himself. He felt his friends huddle slightly behind him especially Tai who started sulking again probably because Yamato, Lee, and Ken walked up with Kouji.

"Oh, h-hey, Kouji," Takuya said, berating himself for stuttering. He nervously twisted his hands behind his back. He tried to push back a blush that tried to force its way to the surface.

Ken's black eyes looked around until they fell on the circlet in Juri's hands, his brow furrowing slightly. Juri hurriedly drew her cape around her, hiding her circlet from anyone's view. Ken's eyes flashed in disbelief and Juri knew that this was what Hazu meant when he said that someone was on to them. They had to go now.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Kouji questioned, meeting Takuya eyes.

Takuya gulped. He had to get them off their backs but how? He knew that if he tried to lie it would sound fake. But he couldn't help the flush that his face acquired and the fluttering in his stomach at the thought that Kouji noticed he wasn't there at dinner meaning that Kouji had been looking for him.

Kouji caught the panicked look on Takuya's face. What were they hiding? Not to mention that Takuya's face looked adorable. Then he promptly scolded himself for that thought.

"We were at the library," Takato said hurriedly, inwardly flinching when Lee frowned at him. Oh, Gods, if anyone could see through him it was Lee. "Kikan was helping us gather books for our essays." He added trying to sound genuine.

Takuya relaxed as Takato's words sank into the Lone Wolves. Thank the Gods for Takato's quick thinking. Kikan saw them at the library so they had a witness to back up their story. The perfect backup.

"Good to see you studying Takuya," Ken said, looking approvingly at him. Takuya formed a tentative smile on his face, not noticing Ken tapping the side of his leg with his fingers gently.

"We have to go," Tai suddenly said for the first time, backing away, looking everywhere but the four students in front of them. "Come on," he hissed at then others looking quite nervous. It occurred to Takuya that Yamato's actions of doing nothing affected Tai more than anyone thought.

Yamato gave him a brief look then glanced to the side bored. Tai felt the familiar cold settle in his insides and then he realized that he couldn't take much more of this so he walked away down the corridor, refusing to let the tears fall again.

Takuya felt his jaw tense in anger and forced himself to cool down. Takuya peeked up from under his chestnut hair and glared white-hot daggers at the indifferent Yamato. How could he just stand there and hurt Tai that way? The idiot.

"I have to go and check on him," Takuya said shortly, while Kouji frowned and nodded, not liking the feeling he was getting at the thought of missing the chance of talking with Kouji. He would have to wait another chance then…

Juri touched his shoulder, nodded to them, scowled at Yamato, and raced after Tai, concern engraving her features. Takato also retreated after his comrade.

"Takuya," Kouji said, stopping Takuya as he started walking away. He looked back, waiting. "Can you meet me in the empty training building at lunch in, say, three day's time? I have to talk with you."

Takuya suddenly felt his heart jump into his throat. He stared at Kouji, not believing his ears. Kouji wanted to talk to him alone? Oh, Gods, alone? Kouji appeared faintly embarrassed but still waited for his answer. His vocal cords didn't seem to want to work and the fluttering in his stomach increased fivefold. After a few tense seconds in which they stared at each other, Takuya managed to get something out of his mouth.

"Umm," Takuya coughed, self-conscious. "S-sure. I'll, um, be there. Sure, no problem." He felt as if he could die of mortification.

"Good," Kouji said, smirking appeased. That just made Takuya feel even hotter and stuffy than before. "I'll see you then." He nodded once. "You better go catch your friend."

Tai! Takuya momentarily forgot about him in the shock of Kouji's announcement He nodded and sped down the hallway, looking back over his shoulder once but the space they had been standing on was empty. Takuya quickly dismissed it and made his way to his room, not bothering to be quiet now that nobody could accuse him of raiding some dude's office. Juri had the circlet with her so he would have nothing on him if a teacher asked him to turn out his pockets for some weird reason. Teachers do strange thing, you know.

He sprinted the last stretch and arrived at his room door, pressing the Stiphe with the tip of his finger. He opened the door, thankful it didn't squeak. His nerves were already shot. Before he could do anything more than peek over the edge, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey!" Takuya said, startled and was met by the close-up view of cinnamon colored eyes. Excited and hyped-up cinnamon colored eyes.

"About time, Juri won't let us see it until you came," Daisuke said, voice wavering up and down. He pulled Takuya to his own bed and made him sit down. Daisuke sat down next to him. Takuya looked around. It seemed that everybody was here. They must have gone through the back hallways to get to his room. Tai was sitting there looking miserable but the look he gave clearly showed that he wasn't in the mood for comforting so Takuya reluctantly decided to talk later when Tai had calmed down. It must have been so hard for him

"So what did you get?" Kouichi asked. He was shifting through the insides of his trunk, throwing the question over his shoulder.

"We found a book," Juri said, taking the circlet out of her cape. "Or more specifically, Takuya found the book. Takuya said it had the sign of Destiny on the first page so we took it." It gleamed in her hands.

"Wow," Hazu whistled, impressed. "That ought to have had something useful in there."

Juri nodded. "Well, let's see what we got."

She moved until she was kneeling on the floor and laid the circlet down. She scooted back an inch then traced the air above the circlet with her finger just like before just in the opposite direction. Instantly it started spinning except slower. It spiraled outwards heavily as if there was a pressure pushing it in but it was fighting it and kept growing. It spun on the ground and Juri dropped a clear marble in the middle of the circlet once it was as big as before. At once, the marble bubbled and stretched until it took most of the space inside, taking a rectangular shape in the process. Juri noted and moved her hand above the bubbling mass, this time drawing something invisible in the air. She saw the rune in her mind's eye and it glowed briefly. Replicate.

Takuya saw that the bubbling mass was thickening and taking a tough black outside, white sheets forming with curling black letters in the insides that turned gray. Within moments, an exact duplication of the old tome in Netto's office laid on the floor with the small circlet resting on the floor beside it. Takuya could barely contain his nervous excitement.

He took Juri place after she retrieved her charmed circlet and, with everyone's eyes on his back, touched the plain cover. It felt real enough just like true leather should. He hooked a finger under the cover and opened it to the first page. Destiny's symbol was there, glaring at everybody. And so, with a trembling hand, he flipped the page. Gasps exploded out of everyone's mouths. Panicked, Takuya flipped through the whole book without results. It was all the same.

"I can't believe this!" Daisuke burst out, gaping. Truly, Takuya couldn't either.

All the pages were blank.

* * *

Yeah, I know I haven't update for a while but I hope the longness makes up for that fact. I know there isn't much action here but there will be. I am now setting up for the climax of the whole thing. It may come in the next few chapter like around chapter 19 or something around those lines.

REVIEW! I know where you live!


	13. Dithering Butterfly

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name:** Dithering Butterfly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

**Author Notes: **Ah, lucky number thirteen. Well, as I look at your reviews (more than 100!), I see something. I see that people say that things are a little slow and there's not a lot of action. Well, let me tell you that that is going to change soon. Hahahahahahahhaha. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews. They are much appreciated.

* * *

All the pages were blank.

They were…white.

Not a single spot of black.

No black at all.

…..

"Now what?"

Takuya barely registered Tai's voice; his mind was as blank as those pages, unable to form any kind of thought. His mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that they did all this work for nothing. They had risked getting expelled for this? This had to be some misunderstanding.

Takato reached over flipped again the pages of the book in Takuya's lap as if trying to find where the words hid themselves. But that didn't wield any different results than before. "Juri?" Takato said, his voice getting tight. "Are you sure that your charmed object did its work correctly?"

Juri had been gaping at the book along with everyone else but, at hearing Takato, whipped her head around and fixed Takato with her hardest most demanding glare, crossing her arms. Takato blinked in surprise and the other boys instinctively inched away from her.

"Are you saying that the object _I_ charmed is faulty?" Juri said with an overly sweet smile that made everyone shiver. "Did I hear correctly?"

"I just thought I could cover any possibilities," Takato said, a nervous smile tentatively forming on his face.

"Let me tell you," Juri said, leaning forwards so her face was inches away from Takato's. "I checked _twice_ that it worked on volumes from my reading books are they were _perfectly _and I mean_ perfectly _copied."

Takato hastily raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, it worked to perfection! I was just asking."

Juri was suddenly all smiles as she reclined back to her original position. It was amazing how fast girls could go from peaceful to spitting fire. It was like a superpower or something.

Takuya decided right then and there that he was going to go out of his way not to piss off Juri. He valued his male parts, thank you very much. "Why are all the pages blank then if Juri's object worked flawlessly?"

Takato sighed, appearing exhausted and looking sideways at Hazu, who seemed to be thinking carefully. "Maybe," Hazu said slowly and thoughtfully, drawing everyone's attention to him. "It could have been that the book you found in Netto's office was just like that-" he pointed to the blank replicated copy in Takuya's hands "-and it was blank all along. Did you actually check that it had words printed on the real one?"

Takuya retraced his memories of thirty minutes ago, passing were the Lone Wolves stopped to ask them why they weren't at dinner. He flushed briefly but pushed that away quickly. It wasn't time for that at this moment. He remembered when he found the knob under the desk, a peculiar spot for the entrance to a hidden compartment. Now that he really thought about it, he only opened the tome to first page, automatically assuming that it had important information because of Destiny's symbol on the first page. Oh, why didn't he check that it did have the information before wasting all their time and failing The Plan?

"No," Takuya said dully. "We only saw the first page. We don't know if it had anything else on the other pages." He closed the book with a resigned snap.

"Well, we could always try again," Daisuke offered, but Tai shook his head.

"The Lone Wolves are already suspicious of us," Tai murmured, eyes on the ground. "They cornered us a few minutes ago and asked where we where because we weren't at dinner. We can't risk it again and let them catch us." Stupid Wolves, why wouldn't they leave them alone?

"Oh, well," Daisuke sighed and looked at the ceiling like this was completely its fault. "But it had that symbol right? So why would your Fortune or whatever her name was show you this book thing if it had nothing on it?"

"I don't know," Takuya sighed, running one hand through his russet hair. "They haven't contacted me since the first time. They said they would help me as much as possible from whatever will happen in the future."

"This book could belong to her," Kouichi said matter-of-factly as they all looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. He reached out a hand in Takuya's direction and Takuya handed him the book.

Kouichi flipped through the pages just like Takato had been doing moments before. He pulled the small hand mirror he carried everywhere out of a pocket in the inside of his cape. He tilted it in front of the mirror so that he could see the reflection on its surface and examined every page as he turned over them carefully. Kouichi noticed faint white mist curling around the edges of some the pages and a thick veil around Destiny's sign in its reflection. "Some pages have small amounts of Spectral magic around them."

"Really?" Takuya said, looking into the mirror as well but not seeing anything other than the book's blank pages. "Didn't Tanshin say that the Gods live in the Kamigami Court of Hades? And that passage that Takato found says that two unidentified entities that have the power over the life live there as well."

"Yeah," Kouichi nodded, tilting the mirror in another direction. "And unless a Seer has been tampering in Netto's office then this has to be from someone in the Kamigami Court."

It has to be from the Weavers. It just had to be. He could feel that the book was from them to him and they wouldn't just give him a useless book not with the Gods forbidding them to help him. They wouldn't waste this opportunity to tell him what he needed to know. There has to be way to make the book reveal what it was sent here for.

This was the third item that the Weavers gave him; the other two were his weapons, Kuroi and Shiroi. Could it be possible that the daggers were the keys to opening the book's secrets? It was worth a shot wasn't it? He didn't have any better ideas.

Takuya stood up and crawled to his bed, moving the covers so that he could see under the bed. He saw the box sitting peacefully in the dust but he hesitated in getting it. Last time he had gotten stuck and he didn't want to do that again in front of his friends. So instead, he reached in with his arm, reaching until his shoulder bumped into the edge of the bed frame.

He was able to get the box, barely but he dragged it out carefully, making sure that the daggers didn't tumble out. With his friends watching him, he got up and sat back down in his spot on the floor again, his box on his lap.

"Good idea," Kouichi smiled and bended down to lay the book in front of Takuya, tucking his small mirror back into his pockets. It was protocol for a Seer to carry a portable mirror on his person at all times. "They may have some kind of connection with each other."

Everyone leaned in as Takuya opened the smooth lid like he was a vortex sucking everyone in. He faltered a bit before carefully taking out Kuroi since it was Destiny's symbol after all, it looked more like her. He put the black dagger on the floor beside him then closed the lid of the box on Shiroi. He then handed it to Juri, trusting her to take care of it. She was with him after all when he got his daggers; she knows about them more than the others.

Takuya hesitated as he held his black dagger in his right hand, not really knowing what was suppose to happen now or what he was suppose to do. He bit his lip then decided to tap the book or something.

But nothing happened when the sharp tip of the dagger touched the leather cover. Takuya let out a disappointed sigh then tapped the cover again but this time with the obsidian pommel at the other end. Nothing.

"Maybe touch the pages," Takato suggested, shrugging a bit disenchanted with the results so far. He lied to Lee for this? Lee was so going to get him back for this...

"Sure." With his free hand he opened the book to the first page with the black symbol in the middle. Right before the metal point landed, Takuya knew that something was going to happen. And it did.

Kuroi's point landed in the middle of the sun and the obsidian on the handle glowed so softly that nobody really noticed it but they did see Destiny's symbol started to sink into the pages, becoming charcoal, gray, then turning into white, melting like water into a sponge. Then the first piece of paper was blank like there hadn't been a great big blob of black ink there a few seconds ago.

Hazu blinked with blue eyes. "That's new," he commented, starching his head with a hand.

Takuya chuckled happily. He should have known the Weavers would have made something like this. He handed Juri Kuroi, hilt first like Maki had taught them to pass their weapons class just in case you tripped or fell so you wouldn't poke someone's eyes out or something. That would be messy and stupid as Maki eloquently said one class when one of Takuya's classmates handed another a kendo stick point-first. Maki had hit him in the back of the head with the flat of one of his swords, almost knocking him unconscious, and made him run for the rest of class without pause. Then what followed was a long lecture to the rest of the class about proper handling technique. No body dared comment that a kendo stick wouldn't have hurt anybody seriously lest they end up like the poor fellow running around.

Takuya almost cried when he flipped again through the pages and saw that about ten of the pages were covered in beautiful black letters. It looked like all the ink of the symbol had bled into the other pages. He was finally going to find out something that might help him survive whatever was in store for him in the future.

Then Takuya frowned, disillusioned. It turned out that the writing in the book was not only thin but it was in the strangest cursive he had ever seen. He could read pretty well in regular writing but in this jumble of freaky words looked like a snapshot of worms in the middle of having a seizure.

"I'm not even going to try and read this," Takuya said bluntly and shoved the book into Takato's surprised hands.

"Oh, okay," Takato said, shaking off the surprise of and opening to the second page seeing as the first was white. Instantly he saw why Takuya had given him the book. This was the old way of writing only seen in the oldest books. It took a while to figure out which letters were which. "Right."

Everybody watch as Takato prepared himself, clearing his throat and oriented himself on the page. Then he opened his mouth and read the two paragraphs on the page.

"'Since the begging of creation there had been the ten Gods that were made by their own will and power. They are Susanoo the Lord of Thunder, Kaiserleo the Lord of Darkness, Lobo the Lord of Light, Aguni the Lord of Fire, Kuma the Lord of Ice, Kaze the Lady of Wind, Grotto the Lord of Earth, Mercure the Lord of Metal, Rana the Lady of Water, and Arbor the Lord of Wood. They are the protectors of the three planes and made their home in the highest section of Hades, the Kamigami court where they could look over their domain.'

"'With the creation of humans in the plane of Earth there became an unbalance in the flow of energy in all three planes that was born when humans were created, causing magic to leak from Hell and Hades into Earth. To retaliate to this threat and in order to maintain control and balance in the energy in the planes, the ten Gods created two servants to manage the lives of the inhabitants of the planes in the form of fey lines and another two to keep the flow of the cosmos in place. They fused the energy into the human's souls and sealed it off but, because when energy was created it could not be destroyed and if it was not released to substitute the energy that was sealed in them sparingly then the forces of nature would have to compensate for that loss, making the three planes collide. So the servants fused a key that could unseal the energy into certain human's blood thus creating the Users of Magic.'"

"That has to be Destiny and Fate," Takuya nodded while Takato turned the page delicately. "They mentioned that they were sisters to Time and Space as well." That was how Users were created into the world and how blood was made to open their cores. It made sense in a way. That nobles were really just chosen by luck because of the unbalance that existed a long time ago.

"Go on," Juri said, looking fascinated with the story.

"Alright, it continues next. 'They were pleased with their work in their universe but some Gods seemed to want to have a closer connection with their creatures. With their servants help, they fused an increased the souls of a certain individuals they have chosen and gave them the power to use an amount of their own power on Earth. It takes great strength of the soul to command the smallest portion of a God's power and so the Elementals were created.'"

"Wow. Big soul you've got Takuya," Tai smiled, teasing his younger friend who stuck his tongue at him in return. Takuya was relived to see that Tai had gotten out of his sad cocoon and was slowly going back to the Tai he knew.

"What do you know?" Takuya retorted smiling. Tai shrugged good-naturedly and Juri cleared her throat, bring their attention back to Takato.

"It skips the next few pages," Takato said, looking curious and irritated. He searched until he came to the next page with writing then read it silently, figuring out the words before continuing to read out loud.

"'The kingdom made from the inhabitants of Earth thrived for years but suffered along the way. In the year 120 one of the great wars was started in the harbor of Sylin. Sylin was the main trading center of the kingdom at the time; thousands of ships with goods and items came to its port from foreign nations as tribute and exchange to the kingdom. Over five thousand individuals presided in its borders, adding to its craftsmen, sailors, and traders that made up most of the population of this city. It was founded by the sailor who navigated the whole coastline and started the great port city with his family and villagers from further inland.'"

Takuya had a bad feeling he knew just where this section of history was going to end up as.

"'Suddenly, there had been a storm like no other, creating several water cyclones, whirlpools, and twisters crashing and destroying the houses closest to the shore. Ships and boats were torn from their place in the harbor and were swept away, crashing into pieces against the buffeting winds. It was slaughter and the attack took over two thirds of Sylin's territory and only left a scarce five hundred citizens alive that managed to escape in time. The result was that Sylin was covered in water and the ground had stunk a few fifty feet below along with the lowered sea level of the bay. The Knights and soldiers of the king arrived in time to figure out that this attack was not made by Mother Nature but by a User, a Water Elemental. A male who wore that armor and crest of the neighboring nation from which the kingdom had just established a shaky alliance and became trade partners. This was the beginning of the War of the Chanted.'"

"That was in the vision Destiny showed me," Takuya exclaimed, jumping up a bit from the floor.

"Did you get a look at the Elemental's clothing?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya leisurely shook his head as he recalled the vision. "No," he said slowly. "Most of what I saw was the man's face and his eyes. They glowed like mine but more of a deep blue. I guess the color changes."

"Alright, moving on," Takato said, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and bring the book closer to his face.

"'The kingdom declared war on the neighboring nation soon after it was confirmed that it was a deliberate attack. The nation insisted that their accusations were false but were enraged that they were being declared war on for none. The kingdom had proof that the nation wanted war against them since years before, in the year 117, an important court Seer was killed when an Earth Elemental supposedly and accidentally sent an avalanche when the Seer was sent to the nation as an ambassador. The alliance was officially vetoed and the war began in earnest.'

"'Vicious battles were fought and thousands soldiers were lost from both sides. In the year 121, an informant in the form of a spy came to the kingdom with valuable information. A current battle that the kingdom won pushed the nation's army to a recluse village were they were trying in earnest to contact their government for reinforcements. According to the spy, they were in bad condition but still had had over three thousand soldiers who were wounded or sick from the last attack. The king immediately sent a good portion of his army to march to the city through the cover of a nearby canyon. If they captured the village and the army then the nation would have no choice but to surrender.'

"'The army neared the village around noon but a mysterious man with the enemy's armor stood over them when the army was a good mile away. The army never made it to the village as the man was an Earth Elemental and again crushed the army, not letting one soldier get out alive. A chief commander in the army managed to send a message via charmed object before she died. She was another important figure in the court that died by an Elemental's magic, Mibea Iroka.'"

"Hey," Daisuke suddenly popped up. "Didn't we have to do an essay about that Fafdin guy? He was a court Seer in the year 117."

"Yeah!" Takuya exclaimed, remembering the stupid essay that had taken him a week in the library in his free time which could have been spent in a much better way, in his opinion. "But all the books said that he was killed by a freak avalanche not by an Elemental."

"They're hiding Elementals again," Kouichi mused. "I wonder what else we know about that deals with Elementals." They could be hidden in anything from essays to store inventories.

The book has explained two of his three visions but he was most interested in the last one where the Thunder Elemental killed those soldier guys. She looked so resigned and sad…

"The ten Gods were horrified at what their chosen ones were doing to their own people. Their servants were ordered not to connect their magic to any human ever again and so the Elementals were forbidden to be created since the three planes' fey lines were being drastically reduced by their actions.'"

"The book skips about fifteen pages," Takato reported, now getting more familiar with the writing. It seemed the Weavers only wanted them to have certain specific parts information.

"'In the year 229, 105 years after the end of the War of the Canted, a new royal family ruled over the crown. The king, King Oumono and the queen, Queen Naname were the rulers of the kingdom, approved by the ten Gods. Two years after they were named rulers they had a child, a son by the name of Ristek, the new heir to the throne. Three years later another son came by the name of Shiut, a Wizard by the blood of King Oumono's ancestors. The servants of the Gods saw the sad end to the fey lines and granted the royal couple another son by the name of Yume in the year 235, a child favored by the Goddess Kaze though, by the pact, Yume remained a normal human. At long last there was only one more son that Naname gave birth to, Koushaku. 237.'"

"King Koushaku!" Kouichi said, jumping up, having started to fall asleep for some unknown reason (cough). "He's our current king and a pretty good one too. Not to mention he always gives the best gifts." His eyes took over a fond look.

"You know him?" Hazu questioned, a slightly greedy look entering his eyes.

"Yeah," Kouichi smiled and leaned back. "I'm a Minamoto remember? He's like cousin's uncle or something around those lines. My father is one of the twelve main Knights that protect him. I do get to meet him once in a while but Kouji meets him more than me seeing that he is being trained by father to take his place when he is of age."

So Kouji was going to be one of the twelve Knights that guarded the king. This made Takuya start to think about his own unlikely future. What future could there be for a Fire Elemental like him? He doubted he could be in the court of the kingdom like Kouji was going to be. After all, he was pretty sure Elementals had something bad to do with the royal family. Why else would the Weavers give him this information?

"'Their third son was the first to leave them. Yume had been on a hunting party with several servants and hunters into the Rose Forest as it was hunting season. He had turned fourteen, the age were he could join hunting parties. Yume had been separated from the main group by a sudden gust of mist, unable to see in front of his face and barely felt his horse underneath. His horse suddenly bucked, throwing him to the ground and ran off. Yume felt something was wrong because his horse had never acted this way. He walked a ways before the ground beneath him lit up red and black. Instantly knowing it was a rune, he tried to dodge out of the way but he never made it. The Goddess Kaze watched as he was trapped in the Chimera rune and, in an act of pity, managed to extract his soul and freed in into the flow of time. Yume later died in the rune a few months after being caught, his body not being able to support itself anymore.'"

Takuya heard Juri take a shuddering breath and tense. He looked at her concerned and noticed her face was strained and painful. Juri smiled tenably and shook her head, saying she was fine and they should continue. But her face was still white was paper. What was this rune?

"'When Ristek turned eighteen, the crowning ceremony began to be organized since it was the tradition for the firstborn of the royal family to be crowned king or queen on their eighteenth birthday. On their way to the ceremony hall where he was to be crowned, he and his brother, Shiut, were riding in a carriage and a storm suddenly blew over them and their party. A woman with glowing yellow eyes extended her hand at the two boys, Shiut who was trying to open a gate to Hell to summon help and his brother who was trying to get his fighters into formation to attack. Before they could defend themselves thunder thrashed above them and a giant lightning blot fell from the sky and killed the two oldest sons instantly.'"

"I never knew that King Koushaku's brothers had died or that he even had brothers," Kouichi said quietly, looking sad. "I doubt that more than a few people in the court know either."

"I guess they didn't want other people to find or know that they were assassinating the children of the royal family," Tai reasoned. "It would make them look weak."

"Who cared if they looked weak?" Takuya said fervently. "They would want others to know so they could catch the killer and punish her." For a minute he forgot that sad tear in his vision.

"But if they did announce it," Hazu said, from his piece of wall. "It would also send a signal that their defenses were weak enough so that three of the most important royal heirs were assassinated. If that was how they defended their royal heirs then how would they defend their borders? They really had no choice if they wanted to evade an invasion."

"But it still doesn't make it right," Takuya argued back at Hazu. He didn't know why he was quarrelling about this but something made him want to argue the point. "Their sons died! They should have had their murderers behind bars or punished for what they did. Yume, Ristek, and Shiut deserve that at least! They never got to live past their teenage years."

"Don't you think the king and queen wanted just that," Hazu snapped back while Takuya narrowed his eyes. "But they decided that the safety of the kingdom was just that more important."

"More important than their children?" Takuya said hotly, indignantly, unable to imagine any kind of decent parents doing that.

"Think, Takuya," Hazu said, staring with his blue eyes into Takuya's brown ones. "Are three lives worth the thousands that live in the kingdom?"

The air started to turn heated around the two as they stood up and squared against each other, even though Takuya was shorter than Hazu, his heated gaze and crossed arms made him somehow seem taller than he actually was. It surprised the others around them just how Takuya made up for his short stature with his big heart and strong emotions that just wrapped around everyone.

"Guys, calm down," Kouichi said worriedly, starting to sit up with his hands in the air. He was promptly stopped when he felt two heated gazes practically shove him back down. "H-hey…"

"Of course they aren't worth the entire kingdom," Takuya said angrily. "But it's their family, their children. That alone should be enough to fight for them even if they already died!"

Hazu growled. Takuya didn't know why Hazu was suddenly so fixed on this direction in their argument. After Kouichi's shot down, Juri, Daisuke, and Tai all backed off from the fuming pair, wanting to do something but knowing it would turn things worse if they did so.

"If that's how you really feel," Hazu sneered at Takuya. "You're condemning your own people. You're an Elemental too."

Takuya gasped at him before his lips thinning into a firm line that made his eyes flash dangerously and his fists tighten as well. Hazu, against his will, blinked at the strange turn.

"So you think just because I'm an Elemental as well, I will automatically side with them," Takuya whispered, rage, anger, and hurt beneath every word but self confidence and the absolute defiance all but overruled the emotions. Takuya moved forwards until he was less than a foot in front of Hazu and his surprised eyes, the air around him burning as if his magic was heating it.

Takuya could feel the indignantly and disbelief course through his veins like boiling water. He had to strain everything Tanshin taught him to stop his core from exploding and burning everything in his view. He could feel his arms and chest shaking with the extrusion that ruined his life in the past and branded him as inapproachable. How could his friend accuse him of… being related to those monsters, those murderers? Did Hazu judge him that shallowly to say those words that easily? He was not. Never! He would **kill** himself before he ever did that. He wasn't a killer, he wasn't!

**He wasn't!**

"Let me tell you this," Takuya whispered, unnervingly digging his gaze into his friend who was starting to look scared but Takuya never noticed; he was too enraged to see straight. "I would never turn my back to those who mean everything to me. I am my own. I am not like them. I'M NOT!"

Takuya could barely suppress his core that was reacting to his anger. Takuya couldn't take this anymore. Suddenly, a rush of wind flew into his ears like millions of little voices, each telling him to do something different. Takuya felt his body move forwards and barrel past Hazu, knocking him into the wall. His mind was somewhere else, looking over his body, moving like he was detached from himself. He could hear faintly the cries of his friends over the roar in his ears as he ran down the hallways, blindly searching for somewhere, anywhere, where he wouldn't feel his core threatening to destroy the life he always wanted.

He ran without feeling his feet hit the floor and didn't feel anything when he crashed into walls or people, he only ran. It was like he was floating in nothing. He could only feel the overwhelming burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that was slowly spreading everywhere, no matter how he pushed it back. He could sense something like betrayal leaving a metallic taste in the back of his throat. Takuya didn't notice when several teachers yelled at him for running in the halls nor did he recognize the young blonde teenager he bumped into. He didn't feel when the teenager grasped his shoulder in an iron grip that would have crushed rock. He didn't feel when the hands were retracted quickly when Takuya's body shoved him to side. He just wanted to get away from everything. Every single goddamn thing in this world.

From the talking wind.

From the core that wanted to ruin his life again.

From the anger in him.

From the hurt that dug in his heart.

From the sense of betrayal.

From the doubt.

Takuya didn't know when he burst from the doors into the field behind the school, didn't recognize the floor beneath him that turned into grass. His cape flew behind him, forgotten. His feet moved quickly on the shore of the lake, his blind eyes straining not to let tears fall when he knew they would only burn him like fire could never out of his dreams. This felt like a dream. Looking at himself without seeing, running instinctually to the nearest safe place. His lungs felt as though he hadn't breathed in years, unable to work enough to function like they were made to. He didn't care, he didn't anymore. He felt as though his body could die but all this turmoil would continue in his spirit as he passed through Hades back to Earth.

His legs didn't feel like his legs anymore. They were working by someone else's orders, pushing from the ground without his consent. He wanted to cry, he really did but he couldn't. No tears went farther than putting heavy pressure on the back on his eyes as if they wanted to flow but there was something holding him from swimming past their confines. They were caught behind his eyes.

Air flew past his face as his knees suddenly buckled as if unable to hold his weight anymore. His knees hit the ground with enough force to send a trill of pain past the fog in his brain and almost bringing his sight back to him. His palms hit sharp needles and rocks as they mechanically reached forwards to catch his fall, making his head hang down to stare unseeingly. His hair dangled down like a curtain of hair that swayed with the wind as if trying to wake him up.

Takuya slowly, sluggishly became aware to his surroundings like a person who was waking up after centuries of sleep, sounds replacing the taunting wind that he could not figure the words of. The black in his vision was, little by little becoming strips of green mixed with the shadowy light from above. A small prickling sensation made its way through his murky brain that grew as his awareness increased like it didn't want to be in the world around it again. A gasp burst from his lips as air was thrust into his lungs, finally bring him back down into himself.

Gasps burst from his mouth as he looked at the damp grass beneath his fingers, soaking into his pants. His arms trembled like they were going to give away soon if he didn't move. Takuya let his elbows bend, laying his forearms against the ground which, he saw as he turned his head wearily, was littered with leaves, grass, and moss almost like some kind of abstract painting.

Takuya felt so tired as if he had fought a vicious battle and had gotten the worst end of the deal. He let himself fall on the ground and roll over onto his back, squinting at the small glimpses of light that shone through the canopy of leaves. Leaves? Takuya closed his eyes as the thought came to him; his wrist lay on his forehead, palm facing upwards. His body had run to the forest behind the school. When he was little and had been back in Izumai, he always ran to the closest place where he could be away from the yells and shouts of the other kids. He had wanted to run home or to Mimi but shame just somehow drew him away and he found himself in the middle of trees. Why would his parents or Mimi want a little worthless kid like him? Takuya felt better in the trees. They never yelled at him or shouted insults at him; in some sense they were his friends just because they were inanimate. Takuya chuckled dryly. It made sense for him to have run here just like he was a little kid.

Takuya closed his eyes again, exhaling deeply. The wind in his ears died down and the burning in his lungs had been replaced with hollowness. He felt bad…so bad. He should have never run from his friends like that, Hazu was only arguing his point; after all, they were two different people with two different views. But that comment… it hurt, it really did. He would never hurt all those people like past Elementals did. He treasured his family above all things and he would never hurt another family, it would be like killing his own. He was his own person; no one in the past would push him into doing something that he wouldn't do.

But deep down in the darkest corner of his mind, there was a seed of doubt. What if he was destined to be one of them? Takuya scolded himself for even thinking of that but, as panic mounted in his heart, he couldn't stop feeling the uncertainty dig deeper into him. He didn't have a fey line, the Weavers told him themselves. He would make his own future, showing everyone that he would never turn against them.

A face flashed in the front of his memories. The cold expression of the man with blue eyes, the self-loathing smile on the green eyed man, and the lonely, acidic tear trailing down the yellow glowing woman's face. They were like him, caught between what they were and who they wanted to be. When he saw them, he could feel the despair and sadness around them like they wanted to die. It scared him. No one should feel that way, never. Why did they do those things and why did they feel that way? It made no sense. He didn't want to be like them. He didn't want to feel the total feeling of despair and hopelessness. What would have happened to them for them to feel that way in their life?

"_My freewill was taken from me." _

What did that mean? She had her freewill taken from her but it was her free will, how could someone take it away?

"_A person can't keep people from having a bad opinion of him, but he can keep them from being right about it."_

It is true. No one could stop some one else from thinking bad thoughts about them and hating them but the person could act, say, or do something else entirely to prove that the person thought wrong about them. He could prove to others that Takuya was no killer. He was his own self and no one could make him do otherwise.

"_Too bad it's too late for me."_

Those seven words freighted him deeply. It's too late…What made her too late for her to prove others that she wasn't what they thought of her. What could have made those three Elementals and the thousands before them to lose hope? For them to be too late.

Was it already too late for him?

No. NO. He couldn't think like that. If he thought that then it really would be too late for him. Takuya whimpered and buried his face in his raised knees in front of him, glad that no one was here to see him looking so pathetic. He drew his arms around his knees and locked his hands together under his kneecaps as if trying to get a hold on himself. Where had his cheerfulness and happiness gone to? He was so happy to get here, to make new friends for the first time, to get a chance at true happiness next to the people he loved. Loved…he had never used that word to describe his feelings for people other than his family. Was he really growing so much that he began to use that word so frequently? He never had more than four people to try and attach that word to. Suddenly through his mood of hopelessness, a light ray of joy lit him up but was soon dampened. He came so close to unleashing his magic on them because he was so angry. He _wanted _to burn something, to make something or someone feel the torment that was burning inside him. Was he already turning into one of them?

No. No he couldn't.

No…

Takuya was so wrapped up in his mental struggle that he didn't hear the crunching of leaves to his left. His head was still pressed to his knees, eyes tightly shut against the world. He wanted someone- anyone- to tell him what he was supposed to do. He didn't know anymore. At first he just wanted to learn magic to protect his family against the Black Oracle. Then he wanted to protect his friends who befriended him and stood next to him like few people had done before. Then he wanted to find out why his descendants by magic turned into monsters that killed for no apparent reason. Now he was just lost. There was nothing left for him to do.

There had always been an objective to look for at the end of the road so he wouldn't look at the sidewalks, it helped him focus on one point and ignore what really happened around him. He always though of himself as a honesty guy who could take anything thrown at him, after all, he had been taking insults and rejection for the first fourteen years of his life. But now…he was actually hiding wasn't he? He was putting up a front, getting defensive, putting on a fake smile, running away just because he didn't want to get hurt anymore. Not again, please no…

Please…

"Takuya, what are you doing here?"

Takuya froze as if those words were made of iced water. No, Gods, please anybody but him. Takuya pushed his face harder against his knees in a vain attempt to block out the crunching noises of leaves as he moved closer. Takuya was dreaming. He was dreaming! Let this be a dream. He could survive if anybody else saw him but he would die if he saw him in such a pitiable state. What would he think now that he saw Takuya like this? He would lose all his chances not that he had many in the beginning. He wanted to wake up from this dream now.

"May I sit down?" When Takuya gave no reply, he sat down anyway next to Takuya's unmovable form. Takuya was sure that his embarrassment had burned his voice box to ashes.

Takuya could feel his warmth next to him and felt his face flush as if the heat had been transferred straight to his cheeks. For a few tense (to Takuya) moments in which Takuya could just feel his gaze on him, even though Takuya could not see for what because, well, his face was still plastered to his knees like he was going to die if he moved his head the tiniest fraction. Go away…

Don't see me like this.

Kouji gazed silently at the distraught boy beside him, his eyes trying to find what's wrong without actually speaking. Kouji hadn't really thought about what he would actually say but when Takeru had burst into his room and told him that Takuya had just ran down the hall to the silver lake, looking like he was about to commit suicide, he had jumped off his bed and was halfway down the hall before Ryo could do more than blink. Kouji had run down the halls without stopping even using some of his magic to pass some teachers and students. His heart had been pounding in his ears and his legs couldn't run fast enough. Some weird sort of fear had nestled inside him, actually scared that Takuya would jump in the lake and drown. This had been a totally different kind of fear than the kind when he was little and still afraid of his cousin's huge dog. It had struck him hard and deep.

Kouji's sharp eyes had caught the obvious path that Takuya had barreled through; broken branches, smashed leaves, and messed up bushed had marked the trail easily from him to follow. He forced himself to calm down by almost breathing out his lungs, forcing panic and fear down to be replaced with indifference and calmness, his face schooled into an expressionless one. It disturbed him how much difficult it was to do that. It had been a fraction harder than when he became controlled in the past. How was Takuya able to affect him this much?

Awkward silence settled over the two boys like a think blanket, smothering and unavoidable. Kouji didn't know what to do and Takuya was just sitting there, looking all depressed and shit. He was obviously not willing to talk if the way he was rolling into a tighter ball said anything. Kouji had never been this uncomfortable and it unnerved him that he was nervous.

Kouji was about to open his mouth not even knowing what he was going to say when Takuya spoke up.

"What would you do…?" Takuya whispered so softly that if Kouji hadn't been listening intently he would have never heard him.

"Takuya?" Kouji said softly, inviting him to open up and tell him what's wrong. He didn't even recognize his soft voice. He hadn't used that type of a voice in a long time.

Takuya was silent, cursing himself for even trying to talk. He was supposed to be mute, remember? But he wanted to talk to somebody and maybe Kouji could help. Even if it was only to listen, maybe Kouji wouldn't tell him how disgusted he was.

"What would you do if no matter what you did everyone thought you were going to grow into something you didn't want to?" Takuya said softly, shifting a little, shoulders shaking a little.

Kouji looked surprised then a thoughtful expression fell over his face like he was trying really to think hard about the answer. "It wouldn't matter what others thought about you," Kouji said, looking past Takuya into the forest towards the lake. "If you followed the path you wanted to go, it would show others that you were different than they believed."

"But what if you had no choice than becoming that something?" Takuya gathered his courage and moved his head so that he could see a sliver of the world over his knees. He couldn't even look in Kouji direction.

"Then why do you fight it if you really think that," Kouji questioned, mentally willing Takuya to look his way. It would make things easier if he could see what Takuya was thinking. These were kind of random questions but he felt that it meant a lot to Takuya.

"Because I don't want to…" Takuya could feel the pressure behind his eyes and sighed shakily. He moved his head sideways so that his gaze landed directly on Kouji's profile. He was sitting with one leg stretched out and the other bended slightly so that the knees were roughly level with his chest. Kouji's deep azure eyes were looking forwards into the green flora. He looked so pensive and thoughtful like he was contemplating the meaning of life. Takuya felt his heart clench with unbearable pressure. Takuya wanted to be with Kouji so bad, even for just a few seconds.

"I don't want to become that," Takuya said shakily but he was grasping himself better and was able to unclench his hands.

"Then what's the point hoping you'll turn to be something else if it had already been decided?" Kouji said, still not looking at Takuya.

"Because hoping is the only thing I can do," Takuya said valiantly, surprising himself with the emotion he was displaying. "Even if the whole world says otherwise you can still hope that it'll turn out alright in the end."

"That'll just make the failure at the end that much harsher," Kouji said calmly.

Takuya faltered, gaping at Kouji. That was true. If you spent your whole life hoping for something then when it doesn't happen it would make you feel like you spent your whole life lying to yourself.

"But your life would be full of despair," Kouji said suddenly, making Takuya shoot a startled look at him. "If you hope then you could have a chance of fighting it and maybe succeeding, if not outside then inside as proof to yourself that you tired."

Kouji then moved his head and looked right into Takuya eyes. There was a strange feeling as he looked into Takuya brown orbs, something like a warm fuzziness that felt in place of a fairytale. The surprise in the eyes melted into sweet thankfulness and gratitude that made Kouji feel that it was the right choice to follow Takuya.

"Thanks Kouji," Takuya breathed, smiling for the first time since he bailed on his friends.

Kouji only nodded and forced himself to look away from those bright eyes lest he do something stupid. And he felt kind of…high from those two little words. Kouji had a feeling that if he didn't have a hold on the ground he would have floated away.

There was another silence this time but it was more peaceful and light, a kind of silence in which a person could easily fall asleep. Takuya felt lighter than before as if Kouji's words smoothed the ripples in him, a feat that even his parents struggled with. It may be true that he would turn into those monsters but he would fight with all his soul to avoid that from happening. Takuya would stay on his own two feet and face whatever was thrown at him with a smile because, that was all he could do.

All he could do was to hope and fight.

Kouji suddenly had the weirdest urge. The urge to reach over to the now peaceful boy and comfort him even more. Kouji mentally sighed. What was the matter with him? There was only one reason he could come up with and it was utterly ridiculous. He couldn't be… Could he be…

Was he falling in love?

Kouji's heart skipped a beat at the thought and he glanced deviously to the side. Could he actually be falling in love with Takuya? Kouji observed as Takuya's chestnut hair fell into his wide eyes that looked like the muddiest spring water reflecting in the light. Eyes that held so much emotion he felt chilly in comparison. Kouji was always cold to anything but he didn't feel cold right now. No, he felt frozen. Frozen in a solid block of ice that he wanted to melt so he could feel. Only fire could do that. Only Takuya could melt him.

Takuya was feeling drunk on the warm fluffiness that settled inside him like butterflies landing delicately on leaves. He loved the feeling of being so close to Kouji, it was like his favorite treat that he almost never ate. Out of the corner of his eye he was Kouji shifting and, before he could do anything more then blink, he felt a hesitant arm curl around his waist slowly as if scared that something would bite it and a hand landed on his right hip softly.

Takuya sucked in a surprised gasp at the unexpected action and he felt the arm stiffen and hesitantly start to retract back. Takuya suddenly didn't want the arm to leave. He didn't want to do anything to displease anybody else anymore. And he found that he really liked the momentary warmth that the arm brought.

So Takuya shifted closer to Kouji and moved his right hand so that it fell over Kouji's hand that gave a startled jerk. He smiled and guided Kouji's arm to fully encompass his waist as he leaned into Kouji's side, nuzzling Kouji's neck like no tomorrow. He didn't know why he was acting so…affectionate and courageous but he really wanted it and need to be comforted. He also had the memory of the little side kiss thing and that boosted his courage a fraction. He breathed pleased and very comfortable.

Kouji was frozen, unable to do anything other than to stare as Takuya snuggled into his side, one hand on Kouji's and his other hand in Takuya's lap. Takuya sighed and Kouji felt the cold in him start to melt away as Takuya's warmth pleasantly heated him from the inside, deeper than he expected. Takuya's leg was hooked over Kouji's straight leg and didn't look like it was moving anytime soon.

Kouji slowly started to relax, allowing himself to move his shoulder so that Takuya could rest his head on it. It was weird how easily they could lie like this, without embarrassment or confusion in their movements that would spoil the mood around the two boys. Kouji had to admit, to be able to hold Takuya like this, to have his head on his shoulder and to be this close to see the happiness shinning through his eyes, was nice. The closet thing Kouji could say to describe this moment was this was some kind of heaven.

Kouji wanted to freeze this moment in time and Takuya unconsciously wished this as well. They stayed like this for endless moments, relishing in their shared peace and satisfaction. Takuya felt so happy…

"Am I a bad kisser?" Kouji blurted, out of nowhere, making Takuya jump a bit.

Takuya turned his head to stare owlishly at Kouji, his mind not processing the question at the moment. The he blushed, tilting his head at Kouji.

"I, um, I'm not sure," Takuya stammered a bit, now accurately of how bold he had been and the embarrassment was starting to creep on him. "Um, h-how would I k-know?"

Kouji shot him a look that made him realize how stupid of a question that was. "I did kiss you, you know, or did you forget?" Kouji's eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

"No!" Takuya said a little too loudly and made Kouji move his head a bit since Takuya had yelled in his ear. Not pleasant. "It was just that it really wasn't a real kiss."

Kouji thought about it and realized that Takuya was right. He had brushed his lips on the corner of Takuya's own. It had been intense but what would a real kiss make him feel? In a burst of mischievousness he decided that if he really wanted to get his answer then he would have to show Takuya what a real kiss was.

"You're right," Kouji practically purred in Takuya's ear, his black hair falling onto Takuya's shoulders as he swung himself to the right, his leg slipping over Takuya's and pushing Takuya who yelped in shock, on his back. His knees were on either side of Takuya's hips in a loose straddle.

Takuya looked at him with wide eyes now that he was on his back with Kouji's hands on either side of his face, looking down with dark blue eyes at his trapped form. Now this was totally unexpected…

"So let me show you a real kiss, shall I?" Kouji smirked from his advantage height and, before Takuya could do anything, Kouji swooped down like a bird of prey and captured Takuya's lips full on.

Takuya's mind flashed back to that day in the infirmary, when he had felt like he had never before. Those lips felt the same as that day but more…warm and inviting like this was the real thing. They felt so right against his lips like they were made specifically from his own and only for his own. The same tingling feeling sweep over his body from top to bottom and he unconsciously slowly closed his eyes, knowing that the wonderful feeling would increase. Takuya sighed.

Kouji felt his lips spread in a smile and pressed his lips more firmly, relishing in the passive way Takuya was acting, allowing him to move his head to get a better angle. This was perfect and the smell that came off Takuya was that like vanilla, soft, sweet and utterly addictive. He could live on the smell forever and be the healthiest man alive. Why did he just peck at Takuya's lips before? This was much more satisfying. Maybe he should go further…

This was amazing and Takuya would have given his soul away if it meant that he could have this every minute of the day. Did this mean that Kouji…liked him? Well, he certainly wasn't jumping away in disgust. Mmmm, Gods, if this was a dream then he never, ever, wanted to wake up.

Unfortunately, lung capacity wasn't Takuya strong point so Kouji halfheartedly retreated and once again looked down on Takuya, who was gasping (even though Kouji could have had lasted longer seeing as he could use his magic) with an odd expressionless look, eyes unreadable.

Takuya sucked in air through slightly red lips and flushed a really crimson color. Gods… "I think you're a good kisser," Takuya said, smiling shyly and shifting a bit just noticing that a branch was digging into his back. His first real kiss…

Kouji hummed for a bit. Then he drew back, to Takuya's disappointment, so he was kneeling to the side of Takuya and stood up, dusting his pants for pieces of dirt and grass that managed to stick to him. Takuya blinked, puzzled at Kouji's behavior, and pushed back with his arms so that he was kneeling on the ground, hair sticking up from where it was messed up, looking up at Kouji.

Kouji gazed silently down at him then turned around and started down the path he came from, his ponytail swaying in the breeze. He looked coolly detached from the world as he walked back to the school, leaving Takuya alone in the little expanse of field.

Takuya gaped at his back. He's going away like that? With no expiation or anything? Takuya couldn't help but to feel hurt rise inside him and looked down. What did he do? Why was Kouji walking away? Kouji had to say something. He couldn't leave Takuya like his!

"Kouji!" Takuya shouted, anger starting to shine through his eyes. Takuya quickly got up, ignoring the sudden blast of dizziness as Kouji's steps faltered for a fraction of a second. ""Where are you going? You have no right to walk away like that!"

Takuya puffed in anger, wanting to march over there and shake him stupid. After kissing him like that he just walks away without so much as a word. Was he really that worthless? Kouji then briefly looked over his shoulder, face cold as ice.

"I'll meet you in three days as we agreed," Kouji said shortly, looking uncaring and starting to walk away. "Training building, don't forget." Then, with a sudden flurry of fast movement, Kouji disappeared in a blur. The leaves that had been under him had been thrown in the air with the sudden movement; the only evidence that Kouji had been there at all. Damn Knight.

Takuya stood there, not knowing what to do then he sank to the ground again, looking at the ground without actually seeing it. What, what happened? Kouji left like that, just like that. Like Takuya wasn't worth talking to after kissing that perfect and warming kiss. Was it really like he thought? Maybe Kouji really was only playing with him, seeing as he was naïve and utterly gullible. Takuya sighed and felt a wave of self-pity crash around him. He had a halfhearted attempt to push it away but he was too tired to make it go away completely, inside and out.

Kouji never gave him straight answers, he always had to do something meaningful then leave without explaining. Was he really that confident that he didn't need to explain anything to anyone? Or was he just that insecure about himself? Takuya really hoped that it was the latter because…

He didn't want to get hurt anymore. He really didn't. For all his life he had been practically alone save for those few people who made the effort to get past his barriers. They were so few people; most pegged him as an enemy or monster without knowing who he really is. Takuya chuckled dryly. He didn't even know who he really was anymore. I don't want to be hurt anymore, he thought sadly and broken. All I want is to really live.

Please, Gods, please…

Please…

* * *

AHHHH! Bad Kouji leaving Takuya like that. I'll so get reviews demanding why I did that won't I? Well, anyways, next chapter we shall see a closer look into Kouji's mind shall we. From that info in chapter twelve can anyone venture a guess at why Kouji did that? Kudos for you if you do.

The angst is really getting to me isn't it? I was in the mood anyway. Right I have to go now so please review for me.

Peace out.


	14. Kibitz Given

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name:** Kibitz Given

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon (Don't pick on poor people!)

**Author Notes: **Guess what I have! Guess what I have! A very generous reviewer called Call Me! has given me the Never Ending Golden PixieStick Of Yaoi! I feel so loved! All those beautiful reviews just made my month! I also want to thank all of you who have my story on their favorites list and have me on their favorite authors. I… (Breaks down) sorry. It's just…the love! I had some long reviews and I love long reviews but just a few words like 'good going' or 'update soon' are perfectly fine as well. All that counts is that you're all supporting me and keeping my inspiration going. (Smiles) Thanks.

Anyway, yes, a few of you were confuzzled about Kouji's reaction to Takuya and their kiss. Most of everything will be here since the basics for the story are down and will be focusing more on the relationships and powers. There will be a few more chapters until the _real_ event goes down and the _stuff_ will happen. (Shifty eyes)

Kibitz is a real word, just to let you know.

* * *

"You're not concentrating, Takuya."

Did he look like he was concentrating? Of course he wasn't concentrating, how could he be concentrating? Concentrating meant to put all your mind into doing a certain specific action. Concentrating for a certain action was not for somebody concentrating on not blowing up the school. He could not concentrate on something else when he was concentrating on concentrating to keep all his concentrated anger and frustration in. He could not concentrate when there were people telling him to concentrate, breaking his almost concentrated concentration. A person needed a clear mind to properly concentrate and an already concentrated mind cannot concentrate on something else other than what it is already concentrating on.

"Takuya you look tense. You need to relax."

Relax? As in calming down and being at peace with the whole world, inside and out? Relax as in not tense? That could not be him seeing he was tenser than a cat in front of a dog. Relaxing he could not do. Relaxing was for those who were not emotionally charged up and were tense. Tense as in not being able to move without breaking a joint because that was how tense he was with all his muscles intimidating a tense boa constrictor that just ate some tense rodents that were not relaxing in the tense snake stomach. If someone looked up the word 'tense' in a dictionary, his picture would appear next to it. He was the embodiment of tenseness.

"Takuya, are you listening?"

How could he be listening with all this noise in his hears making him not listen to words that he needed to be listening to? The un-listened words were flowing out of his head as other different listened words were telling him to make a certain other listen to his words that were not listened the two nights before when they needed to be listened. He listened when the other told him his listening words but he could not listen when he told him listening words that were not listened to because he didn't want to listen back. Would the world listen if he yelled that that was unfair? If not he would _make_ everyone listen even if they were deaf and unable to listen.

"Takura, are you really okay? Do you need something?"

"I need a better vocabulary."

Tanshin blinked, confused, steps faltering for a second then continuing before stopping in directly in front of Takuya. "Well, you'll have to study with a dictionary or a thesaurus for that."

Takuya sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't actually mean to say that out loud. He didn't really blame Tanshin for looking confused because, heck, he would be too if someone said that to him out of nowhere. "Sorry I was thinking about something else."

"Obviously," Tanshin said dryly before grinning in an understanding way. "You must have quite a bit on your mind for you to diverge from your exercise. You usually are not this spacey on something we have been doing for the past month and few days. This has not been the first time and it is becoming worrisome." His eyes were soft and warming with the tiniest bit of annoyance mixed in.

"Yeah," Takuya sighed through his nose. "Right back to work. No more slacking off." He took a deep breath, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind for another time were he could concentrate on them without disturbing –or destroying- anything. It was hard and his anger boiled over a bit before his practiced calm blew over it nicely, keeping him passive. For now.

"Alright," Tanshin smiled and the reached in his robes, taking out a small candle. The kind that are a bit bigger than birthday candles. He placed in front of Takuya on the desk he was sitting in, placing it in the metal holder. "You know what to do." And without further ado, he stepped back and walked away to a safe distance behind the teacher's desk. Gee, such confidence he had in Takuya.

Takuya frowned at the candle half a foot in front of him and raised an eyebrow at Tanshin who just smiled back, apparently waiting for him to start. Ah, come on! He passed this exercise weeks ago. Why did he have to do it again when he could already do it?

"What? You can't do it?" Tanshin questioned with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, knowing his student enough to know how to get him riled up.

Takuya scowled at the other. "Of course I can," he snapped and narrowed his eyes at the candle that seemed to be taunting him. Of course he could, he'd done it plenty of times before.

Takuya closed his eyes, briefly rushing past the stifling dark with much more ease that before and activating his core. A flood of power was stopped behind the barrier he learned to make. It was a bit odd, like feeling his blood stop behind a closed vein, like his body stopped energy from itself. He released a tendril of power from the barrier and felt in travel across his body, making it his bones sing. Takuya opened his eyes, blazing red and fixed them on the candle. He liked to think that it was trembling but it was probably just his imagination.

He took a deep breath, aimed swiftly, and exhaled loudly, a stream of fire shooting forwards. There was a flash as the candle was engulfed in flames before the fire settled and was sitting neatly on the wick, give or take a couple of centimeters of wax. Takuya smiled, pleased with his work and left the energy slip back inside. The whole thing took less than fifteen seconds.

"Nicely done," Tanshin commented, walking back in front of him. "You only melted about a quarter of the candle this time. An improvement." He poked at the puddle of wax around the metal base and it bubbled slightly before shriveling away. "Your shirt is on fire."

Takuya looked down and found that a corner of his shirt was indeed on fire, probably done by a stray spark. Since his cape was removed just in case it got damaged it was safe. He quickly pressed both palms on either side of the patch of cloth on fire, absorbing the heat into his hands and then into his core, warming him slightly inside. Another handy trick Tanshin had taught him along with the barrier. He could absorb small amounts of normal fire not just the kind he made. It was very helpful when he overshot and put something on fire. Like his teacher's hair… Um, yeah.

Like Tanshin had explained to him their first session, fire is something that the Five Users and normal people have been struggling to control for years. Once out of control it is very difficult to rein it in. Mages can control the imitation of fire they create but only true Fire Elementals can use nature's power to the fullest. But even they play with power that requires a cost, sometimes that cost is great. It takes a toll on the body as the body grows accustomed to the energy and loss of it as they use their power. The people around them are also at risk therefore it is their duty to control it or never use it. Elementals have always been the most obscure and unpredictable of all because most are like their element and the elements always turn and twist in the way that no one expects them to. People could control fire to an extent but everything about it is deadly. Too much of its heat and you burn, touch it and you burn, inhale too much smoke and you can't breathe, drop it and everything burns. Little things like those can cause a disaster. Fire is a destroyer which eliminates all evidence.

"You've improved very well, Takuya, better than I expected," Tanshin commented, smiling and making Takuya grin back at the compliment. He grabbed a chair from its desk and turned it so that it faced the other end of Takuya's desk. He sat down on it and put his elbows on the wood, clasping his hands together. A semi-melancholy air swirled around them and that made Takuya lean back somewhat, wary of whatever made him so serious. Tanshin was usually not like this. "Takuya is there something you want to tell me?"

Thoughts immediately flew into his panicky mind. Did he find out about raiding Netto's office yesterday? How could they find out? They were so careful not to get caught. Maybe some of the servants confessed and they were going to get punished but Izzy assured him that they all liked Takuya and swore not to tell anyone that questioned them. They covered their tracks well. What…

"W-what, do you mean?" Takuya stammered, looking away, cursing himself for stuttering. Yeah, he's acting _so_ inconspicuous.

"As I've said before, you have been acting distracted and it isn't becoming of you," Tanshin said softly. "I just wish for you to know that if you want to tell someone you can always come to me. I will do my best to listen."

Takuya felt himself deflate with relief. This wasn't about the raid, thank the Gods. Tanshin was asking about why he was so distracted today, often spacing out. Takuya looked at Tanshin's eyes, such a familiar blue. Blue…Takuya's grip tightened on the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white. Yes there was something bothering him. Yes it is distracting him. And that something is apparently his hard-headed, puzzling, _stupid_ nephew.

No, Takuya wasn't just a bit angry with the Knight…hell, he was positively **fuming** and **mad** at the other and with good reason! What kind of guy kisses another nearly senseless with sweetness then just _leaves _without so much as an explanation? Well, apparently Kouji Minamoto does. Takuya snapped out of his stupor slowly a few minutes afterwards and made his way back to his room, where everyone was still there. Immediately, Juri was in his face, asking if he was alright, if he needed a friend, all the while sending glares to a guilty looking Hazu.

In the end Takuya found out why Hazu got all defensive. He had told them that his mother was killed by the Black Oracle. She and his father had been commanders in the army of the kingdom and, during the take down of the important city Takuya heard about, Malaen, she had been captured and killed, not telling them where the weak defenses in the kingdom's borders where. Takuya understood why. Hazu's mother sacrificed herself so that more people wouldn't die. One life for a thousand. Just like Yume, Ristek, and Shiut. Hazu had apologized ferociously and so fast that Takuya had chuckled despite his mood.

Destiny's book had turned blank again once Takuya had run out of the room and nothing they could do could make the writing appear again even using Kuroi wielded no results. It seemed that this study session was over for the time being and the Weavers were content with what they learned.

Now the only thing left was the excruciating anger and frustration that Koji left behind and that boiled quickly. Who does that guy think he is? Just because he was halfway to royalty and one of the top students at a prestigious school for Users is no excuse for being a pompous ass! Sure Takuya still liked him more than he deemed was healthy but that didn't stop him from righteous anger. That was the _second_ time that Kouji had ignored him and even after all Takuya said, he went around and pulled that out of his cape. He never gives him straight answers and it was driving Takuya up the wall. What the hell does he want from Takuya? Why wouldn't that idiot just say it instead of dodging the point like that? He hated being ignored especially after something so significant. Next he sees that poor excuse of a love interest he was going to meet something that he would wish he never saw.

And that was Takuya _really_ mad.

Takuya noticed that Tanshin was patiently waiting for his answer and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Tanshin," Takuya said, smiling genuinely that Tanshin was worried for him. Not every teacher would do that for his student. "But I have to think on this for a while longer."

Tanshin gave him a searching glance before nodding, accepting Takuya's decision. "Very well then," Tanshin said and reclined back in his chair. "Now on to other matters. It has been almost two weeks since the end of the first trimester and the results of your exams came in." His eyes were twinkling madly. "Usually the don't get released until later but I think you deserve a look at them."

Takuya wringed his hands nervously, watching breathlessly as Tanshin stood up and made his way to his desk. Time to see if all his hard work and effort finally paid off as the first step of the way he wanted his life to go. Please let me pass, Takuya thought, crossing his fingers. Tanshin was rummaging around his drawer, a pensive look on his face. If he didn't pass then Ken would kill him, making him spend all his free time everyday holed up in the library, under his watchful eye. If there was one thing Takuya knew about Ken, it was that he didn't like to lose and Ken was teaching him so if Takuya failed even one test then he would take it as a personal loss. Not good for him and his sanity for sure.

"Here we are," Tanshin murmured and he brought out a stack of papers. He held them with one hand while flipping through them with the other, nodding as he walked back at a leisurely pace to his seat in front of Takuya.

Takuya just wanted to growl at the elder, his emotions running high ever since his last run in with Kouji. Once again Kouji was doing the same as last time. He was ignoring Takuya and he hadn't seen hair nor hide of the Knight. Takuya was shot on nerves, feeling his eyes narrowing. No one played with his emotions like that! And if they did then, heads would roll. He had always turned a blind eye on the outside to the stinging comments of villagers and school students even though they hurt. They did hurt sometimes a lot and sometimes very little, getting use to the same taunts. But they never did something that hit the very core of his soul. Sometimes they hit in the deepest places in his heart like his family and friends but this time he was dealing with _his _heart and emotions. Takuya would and will protect the ones dearest to him. Kouji would answer to him next time he saw him whether he want to or not.

Tanshin raised an eyebrow at Takuya's clenched hands, feeling like this was not on the excitement and apprehension of seeing his test scores. He sat down in front of the obviously stressed boy. "Well, let's see what we have here," Tanshin said, louder than he needed to.

Takuya blinked, snapping out of his avenging thoughts and fixed his sights on the papers. He stared at them so intensely that one would think that he could see through them and read something really interesting on the other side. The time of truth has come!

"Hmm," Tanshin hummed, settling himself comfortably as much as he could in the student-sized chair. He was still flickering through the pages, eyes darting around. It was torture to watch. "Hmmm." He stopped his fingers and stared at a particular page, eyebrows raised.

"What is it?" Takuya asked, wanting to reach over and shake the answer out of him. His fingers twitched as if he had to restrain them from actually doing just that. "How did I do?" He leaned forward, his chin almost touching the tip of the candle flame. Takuya took no notice.

"Well, to put it simply," Tanshin started slowly, still reading the page. "You surprised me a bit."

"Is that good or bad?" Takuya sighed, breath making the flame flicker. Damn him and his family trait of making people wait in anticipation.

"Depends on your point of view, really," Tanshin said. He finally looked up and gave a small smile. "I won't keep you in suspense any longer." About time! "You passed most of them at about average. An impressive feat considering your educational background, not many could have done the same. I was right to recommend Ken for the tutoring program. He certainly has great potential. I must tell the headmaster," he murmured the last part.

Takuya let out a sigh of relief. He passed most of his test, wait. _Most_ of them? "You mean I failed some!" he exclaimed, horrified. Ken was going to murder him before he turned fifteen! And that was in about three weeks too!

Tanshin chuckled and shook his head, making Takuya instantly relax. "I said you passed most of them at about average. I never said you failed. There was one specific test that you did extemporarily well on. Meimu was very pleased." He then passed Takuya one of the sheets of paper.

Takuya grabbed the sheet and looked down, seeing that it was his test, all nice and corrected with a few red marks. Wow, he did better than he expected to do. That was odd to him because he mostly spent his time studying for others classes that he was shakier on like History of Users, Celestial Bodies, and Spectral Chanting. That last class still boggled him.

"Cool," Takuya beamed, pleased. He sat down correctly in his seat "But I never really studied for it much."

"Then you must have a natural talent," Tanshin commented. "But there is a slight problem with your test results. As you know and did, each student takes a test at the end of each trimester, correct?"

"Yeah," Takuya frowned. Where was this going?

"Most of them are written exams during a period of time," Tanshin explained oddly. Takuya already knew this, so why was he going over it again? "But there are a few classes where it is not possible to take a written test especially where Knights are concerned. They are mostly connected to the physical part of their bodies and cores. A written exam would not tell the teacher more than how fast they could write."

"So?" Takuya asked. "What does that have to do with me? I'm not a Knight." The thought of Knights sent images into his brain where he was choking a faceless black-haired figure.

"Not directly but it does," Tanshin smiled slightly and laid a piece of paper upside down next to the candle at a safe distance so it wouldn't burn accidentally. "The test you took for Weapon Training was physical was it not?" Takuya nodded warily. "Well, it seemed like Master Maki didn't deem you advanced enough to pass. It was close though." Tanshin's voice was apologetic as he turned the paper around.

Takuya's eyes bulged as he glared menacingly at the report written by Maki. He was short fifteen points from passing. The bastard! He worked so hard for that and for what? A failing grade.

"What?" Takuya groaned then fisted his test. "What did I do wrong? I mean, I did everything he asked at the test!" At least Ken can't get on his back on this one since Ken only helped him with educational classes that you don't hit people over their heads with big hunks of metal.

"I don't teach that class," Tanshin reminded Takuya. "So I wouldn't know and he doesn't talk to me outside of school matters. We don't get along very well." Who would have thought there was a person who didn't like Tanshin? "Why don't you talk with him?" To Takuya's amazement Tanshin seemed to find all this funny. Weirdo.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Takuya nodded sharply and stuffed his crumpled test report into a back pocket.

"Very well, that is all for today," his teacher said then blinked. "Oh, I forgot. Are you planning to go to Canalis this weekend? There is only one trip every trimester and I would recommend you to go. It is nice to get out of the school once a while and get some fresh air."

"Sure," Takuya grinned at the not to subtle push for him to go. He had been planning to go anyways and Juri would have removed him bodily from his room if he refused to go. But the weekend was two days away and that would mean that he would have to survive tomorrow afternoon. He had half a mind not to go but he knew he would go anyways. Takuya gave his word and surely Kouji wouldn't break his. He was the one that wanted to talk to him. But that was before what happened in the forest and maybe that caused him to change his mind. No, he would tell Takuya but how could he tell Takuya he changed his mind if he was avoiding Takuya? Whenever Kouji was involved, nothing made sense.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow then," Tanshin said as he watched Takuya get up and retrieve his cape, wrapping it around his shoulders snuggly.

"Bye, Tanshin," Takuya smiled and grabbed his bag from next to the desk.

"Goodbye." Tanshin stood up and returned to his teacher's desk, sitting and taking out some papers which he then started to grade. Fine! Go and ignore him.

Takuya huffed good-naturedly and walked out of the classroom into the hall. As he walked down the hall, he ran into few people who mostly scooted out of his way and whispered among themselves. He didn't expect them to do anything else so he didn't say anything to the loud whispers that followed his footsteps. He made his way determinedly down to the field around the back of the school. He wasn't supposed to meet anyone for a while other than Kouichi and Takato but that was in about an hour since his classes with Tanshin ended early. Enough time to talk with a certain somebody. No, not the first certain somebody, the second or was it the third? Hmm, anyway he passed the big wooden doors and felt his hair stir pleasingly as a cold gust of wind swept into the hall from outside.

His eyes racked over the expanse of field, trees, and lake, noting that some of the leaves in the trees were starting to turn brown and yellow. Most of the flowers and petal of the trees were on the ground, mingling with the grass. It was going to be fall soon as summer started to end. Takuya was looking forward to see if the silver lake really looked silver in the winter.

He turned and walked down the path that leads to the training building. He shivered slightly and clutched his bag closely to his side. Why did they have capes that didn't warm them in the slightest? There were a few brave students wandering along the field but there where at a distance so Takuya guessed they didn't see him. There was a crunching of grass to his left, making Takuya stop and turn quizzically at the noise. He instantly walked again and quickened his strides down the path, his eyes fixed intensely at his destination.

Yes, he had seen a _horse_. It wasn't as big as the horse that Takuya had been forced to ride on the way here. It was thinner and more slender but it was a big, menacing animal of burden that could kick your brains out, therefore, it was avoided. Thankfully the stallion was being manned by what looked like a third or fourth year with orange hair; it was too far away to be seen accurately. Evil. Hiss.

The sparring arenas were covered with leaves blown over by the wind. Takato had commented that they would move inside the building to take classes once Maki deemed it too cold to pay attention properly. It seemed that there was a big room inside used for sparring. And here he wondered why two classes ago they had practiced in the pouring rain. He shivered harder as a particularly cold gust ran over his lithe body, making his fast-walk to the training building, leaves crunching loudly under his feet.

"Ah," he quivered and yanked open the door, quickly passing into the warmer hall. "If this is fall I don't want to feel winter," he mumbled, rubbing his shoulders. He never liked the cold and didn't plan to spend too much time in it for whatever reason if he could avoid it.

Takuya took a look around the empty halls. It looked like there was no one there. Would Maki be here? Other students swore that Master Maki practically lived in this building. They had good reasoning since they only time he was seen was out in the sparring arenas and in the training building. In fact, Takuya had only seen him out of that at was at the opening ceremony and he had been the first to leave. He had gotten the impression that Maki liked his privacy.

A sudden thumping of metal against wood alerted him that there were people in here. Probably someone practicing or something. He had not been in this building once he finished up his moth long detention and all his classes had been outside. Oh, he liked the class well enough, the physical exercise kept him well in shape, and he tried his very best, he really did. Why would Maki give him this…grade? Did he just didn't like him or something equally as biased?

As silently as he could, he padded his way in the direction of the sounds. They rose in intensity as he neared them. He made his steps as light as possible so that he could hopefully get a peek at whoever it was before he saw him. Maybe it was Maki but it could also be someone he did not want to meet like Izumi or her girls. He doubted they would be here and he doubted even more that they had enough power or will to produce those sounds.

To tell the truth, he was getting _very_ unsettled by the lack of spite and harsh words that she threw at him their first meeting. He knew he should feel relieved but there was something wrong here, he could feel it in his bones and his instincts were almost always right. He hadn't imagined the rage and pure hate that had shinned in her eyes and he knew that a girl like her would do anything to get her way. So why wasn't she doing anything?

Why was she so angry at him in the first place? According to her, he took Kouji away from her but that was pure nonsense. Takuya knew what he felt and he wished Kouji would feel the same way back. But Takuya knew the harshness of the world. Every time Kouji did something that made Takuya think that maybe he liked him back, he retreated. Takuya wanted to, needed to talk with him but Kouji was avoiding him. What was the matter with that thrice damned Knight? The only conclusion that Takuya could come up with made his stomach fill with dread and sadness: Kouji was ashamed of his actions and viewed it all as a mistake.

Takuya wished and pleaded that it would be something else but without Kouji telling him face-to-face, all he could do was to assume the worst. At least he would know if Kouji told him, even if it broke him into a million pieces. Takuya valued the truth from his loved one greatly. He tried to give the same to others but his mind was all messed up with the Weaver's obscure warnings and the mess of emotions he was inside. How could he survive whatever was in store for him if he couldn't first survive his heartache? He was so confused.

Maybe it would have been better if he stayed home after all. Then none of this would have happened. But he was being selfish. He would have put everyone in the village in danger if not by the Black Oracle then by his lack of control. Living everyday, not knowing if the village would still be there tomorrow. He couldn't go back until he was sure he was in full control even if he had to go through all his emotion tornado. He would not become a monster.

He particularly loud thump brought him back from his inner thoughts. Geez, he really had to stop spacing out like that or something bad might happen like doing crashing into a wall. He tiptoed close to the half closed door, hearing grunts and the singing of blades as they sliced the air. Careful to stay in the shadows, Takuya inched his way to the open crack that shone dim light. He peeked through.

It looks like he found the man he was looking for.

Maki was standing with his wide back to him and the door, giving him the perfect spying place. There were loud hacks that rang across the room but it wasn't Maki doing them since he wasn't moving at all, just looking at something right in front of him, blocking Takuya's view. Whoever was fiercely attack a wooden practice post must be fast because the sounds came even faster than before, one right after another. Takuya could never move that fast.

"Keep your back straight," Maki's husky voice called as he crossed his arms. "Elbows tucked in at point of impact."

There was an answering grunt and slight slower striking sounds. It would have been helpful if the guy actually spoke then Takuya could maybe peg him down. Maki looked busy. Maybe he should come back at another time when he could yell at the teacher as much as he wanted… No, he didn't have much free time nowadays since it was either Ken-forced studying or looking around for any hidey-holes that Kouji could have stashed himself in. And he was not going to go out of his way to see Maki another time when he was right here but it wasn't fair to whoever was practicing in there. He certainly wouldn't want some weirdo to barge in and interrupt unless it was somebody come to save him. Then he could go albeit reluctant (secretly relived). Okay, it was decided! He would stay and wait.

He drew back from the door crack and carefully settled his bag next to the wall and unclipped his cape. He folded it somewhat sloppily and draped it on top of his bag. It was kind of conspicuous; it looked like a misshapen lump that was half black half brown in an otherwise empty hallway. Takuya hummed for a bit then toed the cape-covered bag into the shadow of the door. It wasn't much better but it would do.

It sounded as if those two wouldn't end this little training session soon. Takuya sighed at his determination to stay and made himself comfortable on the floor. He was as sure as hell that he wasn't going to wait standing up. Who knows when they might finish? Takuya leaned his back on the wall and looked up at the dull ceiling.

His thoughts began to drift away as he waited. He remembered when he spent that month doing detention for Maki. Every Sunday and Saturday evening he reported outside of Maki's office inside the training building. Takuya had prepared himself for the worst like building a monument or rocks or other things that Daisuke had assured him Maki would make him do. Instead, he was surprised the first evening of detention when Maki brought him to a room in the back where apparently only teachers or higher years were allowed in. It was full of weapons of every size like Inbi weapon shop in town but was more ominous somehow. There were no windows in the room that Takuya could see and the only source of light was a magically operated lighting charm near the ceiling. It didn't have as much variety as the weapons shop but it did have a larger quantity. Maki had told him to check every blade to see if it was dull or was rusting and then sharpen it or clean it accordingly. Takuya had cussed in his mind once he saw what he was doing; it would take more days than he had to clean every blade. This place had thousands! But Takuya had quietly albeit grudgingly did as he was told to. Every time he came back to the dim room, he would go to where he left off and continued diligently. Likewise, Maki showed him the way and left him situated there without a word passing from his lips. He, over the hours, checked up on Takuya's progress, silently looking from the open doorway but his visits became less and less frequent until, during the last week of his detention, he didn't even show up to lead him to the room. That last week was the loneliest because he didn't even have his teacher's almost unnoticeable presence there for a few seconds. The room was full of small daggers and valuable stuff that he could have easily stuffed in his pocket. Did Maki think that Takuya wasn't a threat anymore with expulsion hanging over his head?

"Everyone thinks that same way." Takuya started slightly when he realized he said it out loud. His mouth formed the words that a wise old friend said to him in what seemed ages ago. "It is the point of view and state of mind which makes us turn and take a different route."

He was going crazy, spouting nonsense every which way. He internally groaned and cocked an ear to the air, still hearing that they weren't finished. How long had it been now? The halls had no clocks and the closest window was all the way down to the other end of the hall; he could barely see the outline. Okay, he wasn't going to think anymore. He was going to…play a game! Yeah, that sounds good.

Takuya mused about what game he could play to pass the time. Okay, let's… pick two numbers out of his surroundings and do math with them. Takuya counted a row of tiles on the ceiling and then the number of dark spots that wooden posts around the door had then added them and divided it by the number of books he had in his bag (he checked here). With the quotient, Takuya found its nearest root and took that to subtract the first number and times it with his age. It went like that for a while, his head filled with numbers until he didn't know where they came from. It was nice to just have something logical and rational instead of confusing rhymes.

Takuya didn't know how long he did his favorite hobby in the deserted hallway but a small smile still grew on his face.

"Are you just going to sit there or did you have something to tell me?"

Takuya's head snapped up and hit the wall behind him. He yelped and quickly scrambled to his feet, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. His cheeks colored as he found Maki staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. He never noticed that those two finished and he never heard his teacher walk over to him. For a few awkward moments Takuya just stared at his tall teacher.

"Okay, if you don't have anyway thing for me then I have other things to do," Maki said and turned around, walking down the hall towards the faint outline of the window. His two swords were in their scabbards that crossed on his back, hilts poking over his shoulders.

"Hey! Wait up!" Takuya quickly grabbed his bag and stuffed his cape under his arm, running to catch up with Maki. He glared at the teacher as he had to jog next to him to keep up with his long strides.

"Do you have something worth my time?" Maki said, looking forwards, dark blonde hair moving with the forward motion of his body.

Takuya scowled and searched his back pockets with a bit of difficultly as he was jogging. There was something in those brown eyes that gave him the impression that Maki knew exactly why he was here but still was letting him ask as some kind of favor. "Do you hate me or something? You don't seem to like me very much," Takuya said, narrowing his eyes, but not at Maki, it was more to himself. Why did he say that? He was here to talk about his grade not if Maki liked him or not.

Maki glanced at him for a second before looking ahead again. "Despite popular belief, I do not choose favorites, Kanabara, nor do I choose those that I do everything to make their life miserable. Students are students, no matter what shape or form they come. I train them as I see fit."

"But I thought…" Takuya trailed off, not sure what he was aiming at.

"Yes people tend to do that," Maki said dryly. He suddenly stopped and sighed forlornly as if he was in great sorrow. His sharp eyes looked at the short boy, who squealed to a stop next to him, blinking at him. "You're not going to go away until you get what you're here for are you?"

"Nope," Takuya grinned, making a slight pop at the end of the word.

"Stubborn little imps," Maki muttered under his breath then he took down another hall, making for a door made of pure darkwood timber. He gave Takuya calculating look and Takuya did his best to meet it head on. A callused hand pushed the door open soundlessly, leading into a medium sized room, about the same as Netto's give or take a few feet. There was a small bookcase filled with books, neatly arranged into rows. A teacher's desk stood near the back, in front of a curious arrangement of hooks mounted on the wall above it.

Maki must be some kind of box fanatic Takuya decided because around the desk was filled with boxes. Some were wooden while others were cardboard and all were different sizes like it rained boxes. What the heck would a guy do with so many boxes? He wondered what was in them.

There were footsteps as Maki brushed past him, walking into what could only be his office. Takuya hung around the doorframe, not sure what to do. Maki didn't say anything as he walked to his desk, sidestepping boxes in his path with trained ease. With one smooth movement Maki reached down and unclipped both of his swords' scabbards from the belt around his chest, catching the falling swords before they crashed on the ground. Then he somehow made sense of the hooks on the wall, arranging them so that they hung from the wall, crossing each other at the middle.

He rolled his broad shoulders and walked leisurely to his desk, grabbing the back of the desk chair and lowering himself to rest on the leather padding. The leather groaned as pressure forced it to dip inwards. Maki sighed and reclined back, crossing his legs at the knee and placing his elbows on the armrests.

Takuya shifted from foot to foot. He had never gone in his place but somehow it was odd to enter the office. It was like he did something bad and was going to get punished like a little kid caught breaking a cookie in half and giving himself the bigger piece.

"Well?" Maki drawled, looking at him with the tiniest piece of amusement. "Are you coming in or not? I don't have all day and I doubt you do as well." He waved his hand around either showing him to place or telling him to take a seat.

"Uh, right." Takuya gingerly stepped into the room as if scared that the floor would crumble beneath his feet. Did he mention he did trust Maki a whole bunch? Once he was sure that he would not dg falling to his doom, he found himself faced with another problem. Maki was seated in the only chair and it didn't look like he was willing to give it up if the way he was comfortably sitting on it said anything.

Well he would just have to compromise a bit. He marched over to Maki was, giving him an unimpressed look, he sat down rather hard on the closet box. Takuya was thankful to find out that the box had something inside and didn't collapse or fold him inside it. Now that would have been embarrassing and total unnecessary. It kind of dipped down a bit with his weight but would hold if he didn't go bouncing on it. His hand still held the report with his failing grade and he smoothed it out resentfully then started to fold it into triangles.

Teacher and student looked at each other for some tense moments, Takuya's hands still maneuvering the piece of paper. Then Maki sighed again and crossed his arms; he did that a lot. "What do you want kid? And this is the last time I'm asking."

Such impatience. "Fine," Takuya said, frowning and tried to make himself more comfortable on the box but stopped when the flimsy material threatened to give. "Why didn't you pass me?" He threw the sloppy paper airplane that was his report at Maki but he must have bad aim because it went into a high loop that both their eyes followed until it came down point-first into an open box on the desk…. Okay, that was slightly pointless.

"You have horrible aim," Maki commented. He sat correctly in the seat, the leather creaking again as it right the back. He lazily reached in the little box, creating small shuffling noises then pulled out the paper plane. "And you wish to do so many frivolous energy-wasting things like a kid."

"I'm not a kid," Takuya said hotly, crossing his arms. "At least not any more than any of the others."

"That is where our opinions differ," Maki said conversationally but his eyes hardened, leaving Takuya with the distinct feeling that he should have not gone here after all. Without unfolding the report, he threw it on the desk surface and leaned back in his chair once more, shadows curling around the corners of the office. "So you want to know why I didn't pass you, Kanabara?" His tone was dry and stern at the same time.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here," Takuya responded, anger underlining his tone and growing steadily. "As far as I know I was the only one who you didn't pass. Why? What did I do wrong? I know I haven't been here as long as the others but I did the best I could. From what I heard about you could are strict but fair and I counted on that. That is why I thought that if I did my best then you would pass me. Or did you just not like me enough because I didn't suck up to you and didn't take what you threw at me in silence. Is _that _it?"

There was silence following Takuya's rant which was only broken by his slightly heavier breathing. Maki had been silent was Takuya fumed with an impatient look on his face as if this was all a great inconvenience. In stretched for a while and Takuya thought that Maki wouldn't answer him so he prepared to leave even if he didn't get the answers he wanted. But before he hopped down, Maki spoke slowly as if behind his impatient face he had been thinking.

"Look's like you've had some anger holed up in you though it's probably not aimed at me," Maki said conversationally and raised a hand as Takuya opened his mouth to retaliate. "You're personal life, however, is not of my concern. Maybe you're deaf so I'll repeat myself again. My personal feelings towards my students do not hold back my ability to grade them. It is true that you're not my most beloved student but that has nothing to do with you grade."

"Then what did?" Takuya asked stiffly.

"I try to be as fair as possible," Maki said, sighing. "But sometimes in order to keep someone up to speed a few backtracks are the best course of action. You have been forcing yourself in class. Don't think I haven't noticed. You are quick on your feet and have amazing stamina in you that others would kill to have. You have grown much attached to your weapons and that is very important to a successful warrior. Without a weapon the best you could do to an armed opponent was to somehow disarm him and fight him head on but often they are not that careless. It takes years for most to learn that on their own."

"Uh, thanks?" Takuya said hesitantly, not sure if it was a compliment to him or not.

"Whatever," Maki said then looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. "As I was saying, you have a strong will Kanabara, something rare to see in kids your age not to mention in your circumstance. Do not take that as a compliment, it's just an observation. You are a quick learner, I'll give you that. No, that's still not a compliment. But as good as you are with your instincts there are several big problems here."

Takuya's hands fisted in his lap and his eyes narrowed but he didn't say a word. He wanted to spew everything he thought about him but a little voice was telling him to wait a while more.

"One as you probably guessed is your lack of experience. I grade all the years the same way for the same expectations. You are not at level with the others, in a real fight with a 3rd year level opponent you would not come out on top by physical condition alone. You follow the instructions to the best of your ability but it still fell short of the mark. Your basics are still very shaky causing you to do what your classmates are learning wrong and learning bad habits. This cannot do."

"But it's not my fault I don't know the same stuff," Takuya cried in outrage. "I wasn't here for the first two years of school. I didn't even know I was a User not to mention an Elemental until, like, two months ago or something. And-"

"You think I don't know that?" Maki said, rudely interrupting him. "I'm sure you would love for me to take that into consideration but it is against my teaching expectations. Look, the bottom line is that I cannot pass you with these skills you currently have. You are well on your way but you need to work harder in order to meet the next set of grades. That is, if you can." With that Maki gave him a patented 'I don't think you can' look that set Takuya blood boiling in his veins.

"Of course I can," Takuya snapped angrily, a scowl on his lips. "I can do that, no problem. You'll see that I don't give up no matter what." Takuya grabbed his bag and hopped to his feet, steaming indignity and a thirst to prove himself.

"I'll hold you to your word," Maki said quietly enough for Takuya to hear as he turned around and stomped his way to the door. He yanked it open and closed it with a bang behind him.

"Sorry, but it's for the best," Maki murmured to the empty room. "You'll need all the training you can get."

* * *

The next day at noon brought Takuya a very uncomfortable feeling. He could barely eat for the bundle of nerves that seemed to have replaced his stomach and liver that morning. He had woken up like he normally did and had done his normal morning routine. He showered, dressed, packed his bag, and left with Kouichi for the Banquet Hall for breakfast and a quick meeting with the others. He had been wallowing in the warm fuzzy afterglow of sleep that fogged his brain when his eyes landed on the empty seat in the middle of the Lone Wolves. It hit him with the accuracy of stampede of boulders raining down upon the Earth. Takuya quickly ran over what could have caused such panic since sleepiness was still hindering his senses and thought for several seconds. Kouichi was staring at him weirdly to the side, probably wondering why Takuya stopped in the middle of the doorway, tapping his chin.

"What's wrong Takuya?" Kouichi asked, blinking at him. His gaze flowed Takuya's to the empty seat and back to him, brows furrowing.

"I have a feeling something was going to happen today," Takuya mumbled, straining to think past the sleepiness. "Something that I had been waiting for a while. What is it? What is it?" There was a clatter of noise around them, filled with voices either shrieking or laughing and the clinking of plates.

"We have class," Kouichi said, not knowing a clue of what Takuya was talking about. "Um, we go to Canalis this weekend? That's really all I can think of right now."

"Uh! I know there something going on today," Takuya cried and then he made the mistake of looking up at Kouichi. Those blue eyes…Oh holy mother of everything holy, Kouji! Today was when they would talk about whatever Kouji wanted to talk about. At this the butterflies in his stomach evolved into screaming crows, pecking at his insides with fervor.

"You alright?" Koichi stared alarmed at his friend. Takuya's face had gone all pale as the blood drained out of it and his mouth hanged open. It seemed that he remembered what was happening today, whatever that was.

"No," Takuya sighed, wilting like a flower in unbearable heat. "Today's the day."

"What's today?" Kouichi said worriedly, not liking the odd look on Takuya's face. "You don't look so good. Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm fine. Really!" Takuya smiled as best as he could which ended up looking halfhearted at the most. "It's just that you remembered that we told you that the Lone Wolves met us after The Plan?" He waited until Kouichi nodded before continuing. "Well, Kouji asked me to meet him alone after dinner to talk." A sigh drew out of him wearily. He crossed his arms. "He better have a damn good reason for all the shit he has pulled."

Kouichi nodded, knowing why his brother acted. He had known Kouji for all his life and knew him very well. But it wasn't his place to tell what Kouji should be telling Takuya. If he told Takuya, it probably would make his brother resent him and make things even more tangled up than they already were. He wasn't surprised at the way things ended up but the way that Kouji was doing things was worrying him. Kouji was never like this. Kouichi eyed Takuya out of the corner of his eye as Takuya unfroze and they made their way to their regular seating spot, noting that they were the last of their little gang to make it there.

Takuya was a mess of nerves for the rest of the day leading up dinner, worrying his friends to the point of insanity. Kouichi had filled them in on the situation and they did their best to comfort him even if it was fraying their nerves to the limit. To tell the truth, Hazu's and Tai's comments did not help in the least.

He was jittery all through his classes, twitching at every thing. Thankfully or not, depending on your point of view, Kouji wasn't in any of his classes, making him a bit more paranoid than he liked. No matter what anyone did something on Takuya was refused to stay still like a jittery knee or tapping fingers as if wanting to bolt and flee for safety. He couldn't help the panicky thoughts that filtered through his head. What if Kouji didn't show up? But what if he did and he was going to say something like he figured out that he didn't like Takuya or was just using him? It was torture to sit there and not know.

Takuya, deep inside, knew that he was scared. He had never felt this way towards anyone and he didn't want this to end badly. Mimi and his mother had always told him stories about this kind of thing and he knew that this way not the way things like this were suppose to go. The thing that scared him the most was he didn't know how he would react if the worst did come in the end. Maybe his magic would spin out of control and then he would be officially screwed. In fact, he was so out of it that he went up and tapped the nearest Lone Wolf which happened to be Takeru Ishida after waving his reluctant friends off before him.

"Yes?" Takeru said sighing, turning around at the tap on his shoulder, expecting to find another blushing and timid girl there, waiting for him to let down as gently as possible when she asked him for a date. "Oh, Takuya, hey. What's the matter?" Takuya usually didn't talk very much with them as Kouji was being a right ass and hiding in his room again. Takuya was looking like he was on a sugar high, jumpy and unable to stay still like he was nervous about something.

"Can I ask you something?" Takuya asked breathlessly, wringing his hands.

"Sure, just a second," Takeru said reassuringly. He turned around and waved to a couple of his friends that waiting for him up the hall. "Go ahead! I'll meet you guys later!" he shouted at them, facing Takuya again.

"You better hurry up!" a boy shouted, looking warily at Takuya, apparently not wanting to leave Takeru alone with him. The other boy eyed him and the girl next to him, the red head Knight girl, just gave him a warning glace that promised threats to him then she sneered and pulled the other two boys away with her, both who trotted away without hesitation.

"I'll just be a few minutes," Takeru called back, chuckled at Rika's control over guys twice her weight. He looked back at Takuya, noting the uneasiness in his eyes. What now?

"Do you know where Kouji is?" Takuya asked hesitantly, a spark of anger igniting in his gut. "I have to talk to him now not later."

"Um, maybe?" Takeru inwardly winced. If he told Takuya and Kouji found out then not even Yamato will be able to stop him from throttling Takeru to next season. "Look before you chew me out, hear my explanation okay?" Takuya pursed his lips but nodded stiffly. "You have to understand that my first loyalty is to Kouji as his friend, alright? I would love to help (seriously I would) but I like having all my limbs intact."

Takuya looked like he wanted to comment something nasty at him but deflated slightly. "Fine, just tell him not to be late and that I am fucking pissed off at him. Thanks." With an eerily calm smile that kind of spooked Takeru, Takuya nodded once and stomped his way to his next class, groups of students climbing over each other's shoulders to avoid getting in Takuya's way, a thing Takuya would have noticed if he wasn't seething in his fury.

"Kouji is not going to like this," Takeru muttered, shaking his head. "Well it is his own fault. Really…" He walked down the hall to his next class, noting that he had two minutes before his teacher locked him out of the classroom.

It was colder outside than the pervious days but the horses were snuggled comfortably in the stable. It was spelled so that cold and hot weather stayed outside and didn't bother the horses more than they wanted to. The school horses weren't in any way weak but horses, especially the bays, were susceptible to get colds and fevers in cold and wet climates. It was better to be safe than sorry with these big animals since they were the school's main transporting system and they were not cheap at least not horses with their pedigree. Most of them were purebreds but a few of them were mixed due to breeding between two different high blood horses to increase the lineage.

They were well cared for by servants and stable hands although some students personally look after their welfare. Some horses belonged to their family and were allowed to bring them to school. When that happened most left their horses to be cared for but some cared for their mounts enough to check up on them.

Personally, Rika did not trust any of the servants or stable hands to take care of Rena, her Akhal Teke mare, properly and there was no way that she would leaver her at home. Rika brushed Rena's coat with a curry comb in long, firm strokes long her skinner flank. Akhal Tekes are hardy and intelligent horses, long striding, fast, comfortable and with plenty of stamina. Rika didn't really care about the blood of the horse as long as it did what it was told to properly and was in good health. Rena did exactly that.

Rena whined softly and flickered her long thin ears forwards. Rika slide her lavender eyes in the direction, already narrowing in warning to whoever dared to interrupt her time with her horse. Her eyes softened a fraction when she saw who it was though she would have denied it if anyone dared to comment.

"So where have you been, you pathetic excuse for a horse?" Rika threw over her shoulder as she continued to brush down Rena. The clicking of hooves on the floor was her only answer. The clicking became louder then softer as the owner passed the stable Rika and Rena was in and onto the other side. Rika knew without looking that he was making himself comfortable in his stable a few stalls down, shuffling the straw on the floor around.

Rena stood patiently as Rika picked up a fine tooth comb and ran it through the silky but sparse mane and tail, not once shifting as other horses might have done. "What the hell did you do to your mane?" Rika muttered, yanking the comb through a knot. "You better have not been rolling in the grass again."

A soft whine made her narrow her eyes. "Damn you and your nasty habits," Rika sneered at her horse, still working her way through the knots until there were none left. She threw the comb accurately into the bin hanging from the wall and it clattered inside slightly, shaking the pail.

Without looking backwards, she unlocked the gate to the stall and walked over to the feeding room. She threw open the door, smelling hay in the air. Piles and piles of wheat piled on the floor; each layer of the grass was tied with twine for easy transportation. And barrels of barley, each weighting about thirty to forty pounds, had been carried and pushed against the wall to create neat rows. Brooms and other cleaning supplies were hooked to the wall, ready for use. Rika sneered; she would never be caught dead using those things.

She strode over to the nearest pile of wheat, boots scrapping on the hay-littered floor. With a distasteful glace at the piles of yellow grass, she reached over and yanked the top layer of wheat of the rest, grass flying every which way. With a hand barely holding the twine of the ten pound layer of wheat, she walked without difficulty back to Rena's stall. With a flick of her wrist she dumped the wheat into the feed trough. Rika grabbed the stall door and locked it with the latch. Rika saw out of the corner of her eye that Rena had her nose in the wheat, chomping away.

"Disgusting," Rika mumbled to herself. She started walking away to the opposite end of the stables, away from the door.

She came to stand in front of a wide opened stall. "Well, look what nature rejected," Rika smirked at the inhabitant. "You took your sweet time didn't you? I keep telling Tanshin you shouldn't have this much freedom but he doesn't listen to me. He's one of the minorities."

Rappa just looked at her and let out an amused snort, his black nose aimed high at her. He was lying on the floor with his legs folded under him. Those damn antlers waved slight as he snorted as if waving at her. His short tail dragged across the floor, clearing the short area of pesky hay.

"Freak," Rika said critically, leaning against the stall frame, crossing her arms. "One of these days I'm just gonna cut off those ridiculous branches off your head and stuff them somewhere painful."

The stupid deer didn't even look phased. Oh, yes, to some it would be past insane to talk to a deer but this particular deer was a familiar meaning it had more of personality than most animals. Most animals had a sixth sense when it came to humans but familiars had something of an eighth or ninth sense. Rappa knew exactly what she was saying to him and had an individuality that was creepily similar to Tanshin's. Rika thanked the Gods that she had a regular animal.

"I don't know why Tanshin just doesn't chop you up for meat," she said darkly then pushed off the frame to stand on her feet. "Well, I'm not going to waste my time talking to a deer. Later." Rappa said goodbye with a short snort and closed his eyes.

She glared at him then walked out of the stable entirely, grabbing her cape off a peg on the wall on the way out. She pulled it over her sweatshirt, kicking the large barn doors open easily, striding out into the clod air. She ignored the goose bumps on her arms and started for the castle, wanting to get back Izumi before she threw a temper tantrum.

Suddenly she saw a form walking on the path to the training building, alone and huddling in his or her cape. Who would be stupid enough to walk without a sweater or sweatshirt? They could catch a cold with the season quickly turning to fall. Winter was deadly and snow and hail fell by the bucket-full. Hmph, like she cared. But her curiosity nagged at her and focused her sight on the distant figure, pushing magic into her eyes. The view zoomed in on the figure. She caught wide brown eyes and a small, slim figure as he waddled around a puddle.

Well, well, well. What do we have here?

This might be fun. Izumi can wait for a few more minutes. With magic pumping through her system, she ran over to Takuya's distant figure. The scenery becoming a multicolored blur as she ran at an average Knight's speed, rapidly approaching as her feet barely made a sound on the ground.

She jumped slightly into the air, magic residing back into her core, landing behind Takuya, who was cursing at the weather and oblivious to her. She silently walked behind, arms crossed pleasantly. A wide smirk threatened to split her face as he continued to cuss under his breath.

"Stupid weather, if I don't get killed by him, I'm going to slip and bash my head," Takuya snarled to himself, wrapping his thin cape closer around him. He sidestepped a threatening puddle. "Why would want to meet there by all things holy and dammed?"

"Who are you suppose to meet, little fire-boy?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Takuya shrieked, turning around so fast that he almost toppled over. His arms pin-wheeled frantically, straining not to fall into another puddle. No matter what he did, his back was going to meet the ground. Crap.

Suddenly his descent was stopped by a finger curling under the clasp of his cape, almost chocking him. He hanged there for a few moments, hair in his eyes. He glanced up at his unexpected visitor and gasped, "You!"

Rika smirked at him, "Yes, me." She let go of his cape and he hap to do this weird hopping thing on one foot comically while she watched on, not even worried that he might fall. She did help him didn't she? That was enough, in her opinion.

Takuya was going the most embarrassing dancing thing, all the while cussing to the best of his ability. It didn't help that the Knight girl wasn't helping any; in fact, she looked like she was enjoying watching his struggles. Takuya managed, thankfully, to regain his balance but he put his foot down right in a puddle. "Ug," Takuya said, shaking his foot around. Thankfully, he had on boots so none of the water got in his shoes. That would have been uncomfortable.

"Uncoordinated today, aren't you?"

"What do you want?" Takuya spat at the girl, resentment curling in him. "Go away I have more important things to do." He glared at her, wishing nasty things on her mentally. He remembered what happened at the field all too well and he wasn't going to be nice anytime soon.

Instantly a fist shot and grabbed his shirt in a strong grip, pulling him face to face at the girl, her eyes blazing dangerously. "I don't take orders for anyone, you got that?" she sneered in his face. "And I go where I please." He forgot that she was a Knight didn't he? Of all the things to forget…

"Let go," Takuya snarled, trying to twist from her grasp.

"I told you, I don't take orders from anyone," she whispered in his face like acid. She pushed him away from her with ease and looked down her nose at him.

Takuya scowled and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt, shivering slightly. "Well, what do you want?" he said with forced politeness. "Don't you have to get back to Izumi or something?"

"Heaven forbid that girl doesn't get something she wants," the Knight gild said easily and mockingly, tossing her head like a horse. Her stance told him that she was in charge here whether he liked it or not.

"It sounds like you don't like her every much," Takuya said slowly, not sure how to approach this but wanting to know all the same.

"I don't like anyone, pip squeak," she said, the sneer still on her face. "That includes her. I just tolerate her and her little groupie."

"Aren't you part of her groupie?" Okay, now he was getting confused.

"No, I'm not idiot. I am part of no ones 'groupie', got that?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I dislike Izumi and everyone else on this plane."

"Then why do you stay and hang out with her?" he couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"Connections and privileges," she said, approaching menacingly to tower above him. Damn his short stature. "She is one of the most influential students at the school, meaning she can do things other students would be expelled for. That and they are seen with the Lone Wolves more times that none. You tell anyone what I have told you and I will make sure you never tell anyone else anything anymore." There was real menace in her voice that caused Takuya to believe her instantly.

"Fine," Takuya scowled. That kind of made sense. "Then why did you go along with what Izumi did that day in the field? If you didn't like her then why did you do it? I almost got expelled for that!"

"Use your brain fool. If I didn't go along with it then Izumi wouldn't trust me anymore. That and I enjoyed watching you in pain." Can someone say sadist? "Right so shut up because I'm going to tell you something that could get me killed, alright?" Takuya nodded, shocked at her serious tone. "Stay away from Izumi, whatever you do. You have no idea of what she could do to get the things she wants."

"What?" Takuya croaked, backing away. She followed, matching each step back with one forwards.

"You heard me. You are already marked but if you stay away from Kouji then she could possibly back off," she said softly but firmly. "I'm only doing this because I don't like her alright? Stay away or painful things in the future will get even more painful. That's my only warning." She threw one last intense look at him then turned around and stared to walk away without further ado.

Takuya stood there, shocked speechless. Then he regained his voice and indignation. "Hey! Stop," he called out, hands fisted. For a moment he didn't think she would comply then she stopped, still not looking back, giving him the chance to say what he wanted to say.

"Look, I don't know why Izumi thinks I'm taking away Kouji. If anything Kouji is taking away me from myself. I…I just can't leave him alone, can't you people get it!" His voice grew unintentionally louder. "I don't know why I can't but it hurts inside when he ignores me and I will not just let it lie! This is between me and Kouji and if Izumi wants to butt in then it's her problem! You tell her that!" Takuya calmed down, breathing hard at the Knight's unmovable figure.

After a short while, her voice floated back to him. "You are so damn naïve, fire-boy. You have no idea…Do what you want just remember my warning and of what the consequences in the future could hold for you." Takuya watched her without saying anything until her figure grew smaller and smaller and she disappeared inside the castle walls.

Why would she go all this way to give him a warning? Him, a boy she told that she didn't like. What could Izumi, a girl of his age, do to make her sound so serious and grave? Surely no mere girl could do something that hideous. Takuya didn't know what to make of it and it just added to all the shit he had crammed into his head. Damn, what did he do to deserve this?

With a sigh, he trudges back on his way to the empty training building where he would meet Kouji and hopefully know the answers to his questions. If not then he would just wring them out of him.

* * *

I am so sorry that took so long. I kind of had a writers block. Anyway, please review for me and maybe I'll put some more Yaoi action for all you Yaoi lovers. Akhal Teke is a real horse breed just to tell you.

Review, please.


	15. Premonitory Allure

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name: **Premonitory Allure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

**Author Notes: **Hey, it has been a while hasn't it? Well, my graduation just passed and I had a bit of a complication with everything happening and all. Well, LyricalLemon here asked me if she/he would like to do a RPG with my characters and I would say that as long as you give me the credit, go right ahead and knock yourself out. And for all those who have similar requests either review me the request or email me to make sure it's alright.

Right, thank you al reviewers for your collaboration in my search to become a better writer. Oh, and on a totally random note I am now officially addicted to Pixiesticks! I love those things and if I could choose any death it would be death by Pixiestick sugar poisoning. And guess what Call Me gave me! She/he is so awesome because now along with my Never Ending Golden PixieStick of Yaoi I have the Platinum Ramen Bowl of the Twelfth Plane of Never Ending Yaoiy Goodness! Hah! More food. Thank you! I will cherish it!

* * *

There are many things in this world that don't make sense and people, from all different kinds of backgrounds, have tried to make sense of the foggy fog that is this world. They would have liked, he knew, for the world's people to know everything there is to know, like when the next earthquake is going to happen or if the fabric of a sofa would affect the symmetrical look of a particular room the next time a visitor would walk in to discus if the exchange of a cow for two mules was fair. They would also have wanted to know the answers to the most mind boggling questions. For example, why do cats climb trees when they always get stuck? And why do people say they 'slept like a baby' when a baby wakes up every two hours? And another thing that strikes him funny is that if corn oil is made from corn and vegetable oil is made from vegetables then what is baby oil made out of? That and also why he was standing in front of the training building when he could be inside, calmly eating a bowl of clam chowder.

He scowled to himself, trying to pass off the anxiousness inside him as wanting to hurry this up to get out of the cold. Why was he here? Well, the more obvious answer would be that he was here at the request of a certain Knight but it dissatisfied him for some reason. Yeah, he gave his word and he would do whatever he could not to break it but nevertheless he had half a mind to turn around right now.

But his feet refused to move backwards. Why do his body parts always rebel against him at the most crucial of moments? A blast of wind made his teeth chatter and he grabbed the cloak to wrap it as firmly as he could around him. The logical voice in his mind told him to get his ass in the most likely warm building. It was senseless to stand in the cold staring at a place that would warm him up if would just take the time to open the door and cross into the threshold. But the problem was who lay inside or, more specifically, who _could _be there.

He still couldn't get rid of the anxiousness twisting uncomfortably inside him. What was the matter with him? Takuya bit his lip as he shifted around uncertainly. He was ready for this. Of course he was and he's not blowing this way out of proportion, no way. He was just…steeling himself, yeah. He wasn't stalling or doing anything ridiculous like that. Pfftt, there wasn't anything worth steeling himself anyway, he was just being safe than sorry.

Yeah…

…

_Fine_, he was as nervous as hell. And he didn't even know why! Well, deep down, so deep in fact that Takuya did his best to ignore it, he knew why, kind of. Once again he didn't know from which way to approach this situation. But, that was one thing he didn't get. This was not like him at all. He wasn't nervous but if he ever got nervous he would do his best to go with the flow. Why wasn't he going with the flow? That had a simple answer: There was no goddamn flow!

After much deliberation and migraines Takuya has reached a verdict. Yes and he has declared that…Kouji was a dick. A bit crude but Takuya was never known for his subtlety. That dude was not racking up any points in his favor. He was indignant and rightly so. What sort of idiot just kisses him silly then just walks away without letting him get a word in otherwise. But he had to admit that it wasn't technically true, as he has said something to the other but for the useless answer he got he might have had better luck trying to freeze his fire.

Takuya was bitter, he knew that and it didn't really bode well with him but there was nothing he could short of strangling the Knight (or talking without him running away was fine too). His nerves were on high, something that made him slightly paranoid as his eyes looked apprehensively around him. Then he felt his eye twitch. He was annoyed now not only at Kouji but at himself for allowing Kouji to unnerve him this way. He had faced things way worse than this with less turmoil. This was a piece of cake compared to what happened over the course of his first fourteen, almost fifteen, years of life. But, a little voice nudged him from the back of his mind, saying they never affected you this deeply. It was true, he frowned. Kouji helped him calm down from burning the school down and to put his fears temporarily at rest.

Fears…now that brought something else to mind. Rika's warnings. Rika never talked to him before today, in fact, Takuya hadn't even been sure she knew he was alive. But it was the fact that the warning she had given him had been so important that she actually recognized his existence, that made him start to think that the warning wasn't that fake. Takuya scowled mentally. He disliked cryptic people, or at least he wouldn't go out of his way to help them if they were going to say something that gave him headaches. Forwardness, smiles, and strong will, yes, that was him in a nut shell. So where did all his forwardness run off to?

Alright! Enough stalling. Takuya took a deep breath, trying to suck it all the way down to his toes and they reluctantly unfroze from their position on the ground. He was not going to stand around here like a shaking leaf waiting to be blown away. Takuya inched his way carefully, sliding bit by bit until he came right in front of the door. The damn wood looked like it was mocking him, with its smug woody complexion. Before Takuya could help it he quickly ran his hand in front of the door, fire sprouting in a long, angry burst, catching the dry wood in its path. Luckily though Takuya rapidly realized what he did and with wide panicky eyes, slapped both hands on the fire spreading outwards, taking a big breath. The fire followed the suctioning motion and drew into his hands obediently, making them warm for a few seconds.

Well, so much controlling his temper. Takuya guiltily eyed the wide black strip of charred wood and wondered if anybody would notice. Takuya coughed awkwardly and looked around to see if anyone had been looking. When he didn't see anyone, he quickly opened the door, grimacing as little flakes of brunt wood dropped to the ground, and crossed into the building, shutting the door behind him. If anyone asked he would just deny it.

His attention was drawn back into the building as he felt the gratifying change in temperature. Mmm, much better. His chilled skin was slowly but steadily gaining its warmth back. Thank the Gods for that. Takuya grinned slightly and started walking down the hall, noting the several doors that dotted the hall. The air was totally still, almost dead as it hung heavily around him. Maybe it was just him feeling things but he felt as if there was no one here, causing his stomach to drop profoundly.

Takuya felt his nervousness grow slightly stronger the further he went inside, knowing that his suspicions could be proven false or true. He didn't want them to be true but what choice did he have other than to listen? He didn't know but he would love for someone to tell him. Well, someone he trusted. He mentally shuddered to think of what Izumi would command him to do if given the opportunity.

Suddenly he screeched to a halt as a thought hit him fast, his eyes growing wide then narrowing and groaning softly. And he just thought of this now? Takuya shifted around, unsure of where to go. Yeah, Kouji said to meet up in the training building but the place wasn't exactly the smallest one in the world if you catch his drift. Where _inside_ was he supposed to go? This was just perfect. It just added frustration into his pool of already conflicting emotions.

Stupid Kouji, giving him inadequate directions. It looked like the only choice he had left was to scout the place from top to bottom, hoping he would find the other before his courage ran out on him if the other even bothered showing up at all.

"Okay," he muttered thoughtfully. "So if I were Kouji where would I go?" Well, that was a stupid question. If he knew where Kouji was Takuya would have found him when he was looking during the past few days. "Alright, back track. Start with…this door!"

Takuya impulsively opened the door closest to him: Door One. Behind Door One he was disheartened to find that it was an empty sparring room, completely devoid of life but it gave him some sense of relief. It gave him more time to steel himself. Not that he needed to or anything. Takuya quietly closed the door, hearing a soft click as the door fell into place. And so he went and opened every door on sight, checking the insides for anything that might look remotely like Kouji. But all that he saw was shadows and empty room or storages.

The more rooms he went through the more he was certain that Kouji wasn't here. After the fifth door he was convinced that he was stood up. He felt like he was in shock. Sure he considered that Kouji wouldn't come but now that the proof was staring him in the face, he was shocked into stillness and speechlessness. He had never felt so disappointed in his life, like someone he had trusted with his life turned his back on him. A wave of self-pity crashed over him before anger swamped over it.

So Kouji went out of his way to keep Takuya's hopes rising then squashing them. Takuya felt tears prick his eyes before he pushed them back. It looks like what Tai said was right. _"Lone Wolves mean everything they do and aren't afraid of doing what they want even playing with people."_ Takuya didn't want to believe that, his heart didn't want to either but the proof kept piling up as the more doors he opened with increasing frenzy kept empty.

He wasn't here.

Takuya was so stupid to have trusted a person he barely knew. Takuya suddenly wanted to be back home, struck by a bout of homesickness. As childish as it sounded he wanted his mother or Mimi to reassure him that there was someone in this world who wanted him. What was he thinking? He wasn't alone, his friends were here in the school and they protected him back when he needed it. Just because Kouji turned out to be a coward didn't mean every person was. But…Takuya had really trusted Kouji for some reason, he felt so content in his arms. He felt _protected. _At least for a little while. Takuya should have known, he should have.

Takuya only had one door left to open after climbing the small, narrow staircase at the back of the building, next to the storage room where he had served his detention. Only one person at a time would be able to climb up the twenty-five thin but sturdy steps. The further up he climbed the more his heart dropped down. He didn't want to go up there but his feet lead him there anyway.

Sooner than he would have liked (a few thousand years later would have been closer to his liking) he was at the top and staring at the door. Doors were conspiring against him, he just knew it. He was acting like a wimp, he realized and narrowed his eyes, squaring his shoulders. A stupid, mistake like this wasn't enough to break him. He had passed and endured taunts worse than this.

Without further ado, he yanked open the door and cautiously peeked inside. Takuya wasn't shocked to see that there was nothing or anybody inside. A single light bulb hanged from the ceiling. Somewhat distinctly hoping that the light would uncover someone, he touched a square metal pad next to the door on the wall. A dull but strong spark of light lit up in the bulb, sending light into the small room.

The only things he could see were the shadows that clung to the corners of the small room. It looked like the room was once a storage room but was unused for several years. Dust littered the floor thickly and he could see small cobwebs stuck to the ceiling, forgotten and stringy, kind of like he felt at the moment. Crates and boxed dotted the room, looking lonely with only covered stands to keep them company. The sheets over the stands were once white but were now a dull gray with moth-eaten holes and frayed edges. The room looked ancient.

Takuya sighed deeply, one hand still on the door knob. "Looks like he isn't coming after all," he whispered to himself. "Who cares? Stupid prick, I don't know why I ever believed him."

"Because it's in your nature to believe in people."

Takuya stiffened and his heart sang as he spun around to see Kouji behind him, one booted foot on the last step. He-he was here. Suddenly it seemed as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, letting him breathe freely. He couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. He was so sure that…but he was standing there, leaning against the wall, hair dancing in front of his flawless face and shinning azure eyes.

Takuya didn't know what to do, once again but his heart quite rebelliously wanted to run to the other and throw his arms around the taller boy's neck and he almost did just that but one glance at Kouji's freezing eyes brought back his anger and irritation at the other. Takuya's face visually changed from a smile to a scowl with crossed arms, the air around turning warm literally.

The other seemed to notice the change and a slight frown marred his features like he was confused. Playing innocent was he? Takuya scowled even more and narrowed his eyes as much as he could without closing them all the way. He was going to _so_ burn this jerk to a crisp if he gave another half-shitty excuse like he gave the last time. He didn't want an excuse, he wanted a reason.

"Well?" Kouji said, his voice making Takuya want to smack him and kiss him at the same time. "Can I come in?" Oh, right, Kouji was still out the little dusty room so Takuya stiffly inched a few feet to the right, letting the stupid Knight stride in with his hands in his pockets and an uncaring look on his face.

Takuya simmered impatiently, gritting his teeth in an attempt to wait until the other had said his thing to torch him. He watched as Kouji unhurriedly looked around, footprints leaving a trail to show where he had walked. Kouji seemed to make a decision and crossed the room to sit on what looked like a relatively clean thing that once resembled a box, now it looked like a desk that had been turned clumsily into a chair then dropped from a great height. There was one plank that adorned the top that was sturdy enough to hold the other's weight.

The whole thing took approximately two minutes but it was two minutes too long for Takuya. So as soon as the self-righteous bastard was seated and looked at him, he exploded.

"I just can't believe you!" Takuya snapped, faint smoke rising from his hair as his magic started to spin out of control. "How can you just sit there? The last past days you have ignored me AGAIN! I gave you another chance but it seems like you don't want it! I told you! And you just act like a brainless, insensitive, selfish, blind JERK!" It felt good to see his slightly taken aback expression so words tumbled from his mouth as his voice rose in pitch. "Is what you gave me really that meaningless? Then SAY it to my FACE and stop dodging around freaking BUSHES!" In between words he subconsciously repressed his core from exploding and turning the whole place into an inferno with lava pools.

Well, this wasn't how he planned things to go. They were supposed to rationally and logically talk things out and get into a nice truce. Of course the other person in said talk was Takuya and he knew that the other would not fall into his plan without smoothing over. So Kouji let Takuya ramble into infinity while he unconsciously noted ever feature on Takuya's face.

His brown chocolate eyes were starting to turn red around the edges, setting off alarms in his mind and causing him to check the nearest emergency exits. This wasn't exactly the place he had intended for them to meet but he had arrived late and caught Takuya already up the stairs. He got the idea that suggesting to move to the room he had scoped out before hand (it had three windows and a sliding door that opened to the back) would result in Takuya's temper getting even more out of hand. He didn't want to be the cause of a forest fire.

"Why do I even BOTHER to see you again? You kiss me one and a half times and you RUNAWAY! I don't know about your HIGH class selfish life but where I come from that is RUDE and DIRTY! You stupid NOBLES are all the SAME! You all think you're so better than anybody else when you're NOT!"

The brown and red in his almond eyes were started to merge then separate again so Kouji knew that Takuya was trying to suppress his raging magic. They were just so _alive_, swimming with anger, emotion, and life. They drew him in even when they were glaring at him with the force of a firestorm. They were the total opposite to his own blue sub-zero pair. In fact everything Takuya was, was his opposite. Like fire to ice. Like light to dark. They had almost nothing in common. So why did he have this attachment to Takuya Kanabara?

He knew he ran away again and it was putting a great dent in his pride. Kouji had always thought things through first then acted, it was the way he was taught by his father to think. Always think about the consequences. Kouji left, leaving Takuya with only a backwards glance, because he couldn't think. Emotions clouded his mind and it made him unpredictable even to himself, leaving him disoriented. He hated that. Not having control about himself, the only place where he knew he reined over everything and Takuya tilted his world sideways. It was like Takuya was coxing out the insecure child in him and that was absolutely not acceptable, for him and his future. The most secure path for him to take was to turn his back on Takuya and the feelings that he brought with in him, he didn't own the other anything.

So why was he sitting, watching Takuya yell at him? It brought his feet to this very room, willing to let Takuya threaten him to Hell and back when he would have broken anybody else's spine the second the other's mouth opened. He was being illogical; no, Takuya was causing him to be illogical, all the more to get away from him and return to the way he was suppose to act, his own way.

"Are you eve LISTENING! Ignored AGAIN! What is your goddamn problem! You go and kiss me of all things, my FIRST kiss I'll have you know, not that you probably care! You go and say those things to me make me feel OKAY, even APPRECIATED then you disappeared like a COWARDLY GHOST! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO ME?" The smoke was become a bit thicker and starting to gather along the ceiling of the room.

But for some reason, he couldn't. He didn't know exactly why but he did know when it happened. Whenever his emotion got too wild for his tastes- his future- he barricaded himself in his shared room. He never did that for anybody else but he never felt this way either. There was nothing to balance out. It was like a scale; on one side was him and his emotions, insignificant practically, and then there was Takuya side, heavy and profound. Takuya went down while Kouji went up, unable to see where he was in the air, unable to get down.

_Was he falling in love? _He didn't know and he couldn't answer that one question which burned his mind. The answer was there but he couldn't find it. Takuya had the answer in his pocket and that was why he was here.

He had to know.

"I CAN'T believe you had the _guts_ to come here like nothing happened! I want to make damn FIREWOOD out of you and, by the freakin' God's, you fucking DESERVE it! I don't even want to LOOK at you! Go away and go back to the little HOLE you always crawl into!" By the end of his ranting session his voice had risen to a shout, a very loud one that made some cobwebs drop from the ceiling onto the dusty floor like stringy pieces of clouds.

That felt good, he had to admit, to let everything out. But just as he was regaining his breath, he noticed that Kouji hadn't even twitched the whole time he was yelling his face blue. He just sat there like a lump of coal, his eyes never leaving Takuya. The air was thick with Takuya's anger and slight smoke. Takuya didn't even feel like he wanted to control his magic anymore. Why was Kouji ignoring him? "Aren't you going to say anything?" Takuya practically snarled uncharacteristically. If Kouji didn't say something smart soon he was going to attack with his bare teeth and nails (magic would take too long).

Kouji looked at him in the eyes, momentarily locking him in place then looking slightly to the left. "What do you want me to say?" Kouji asked quietly, eyes calculative. Maybe if he did what Takuya wanted for a while he would calm down.

"What do _I_ want _you_ to say? What kind of a stupid question is that?" Takuya said angrily as he sat down so hard on the floor he could have fractured his butt. His yelling session had thankfully drained enough of his anger so that it was only high irritation that he held in at the moment. The wonders of ranting. "What do you think? A reason for ignoring me again would be a good start." Takuya crossed his arms and noticed that his hair was smoking. Perfect, he looked like a chimney.

Kouji nodded slowly, thinking the right way to put his words in order so that Takuya might understand them better. It was one of the two obvious questions he had expected to be asked. He felt slight uneasy about exposing himself like this but if he wanted one last chance with Takuya he would have to do this.

When Takuya opened his mouth to demand why Kouji was taking so long, a pale hand stopped him. Takuya blinked then pouted as if he had been made to wait for something he really wanted. Takuya was relived to feel that his irritation was too melting away slowly but he held on to it for a few more moments because he had a feeling that in order to get what he wanted out of Kouji he would have to be a tad forceful. The walls around that guy would put diamonds to shame.

"Alright," Kouji sighed, deciding that the best route to go was the direct one. It was going to be awkward for him. "You better listen well because I will only say this once." Takuya scowled a bit but nodded nevertheless.

"I told you before that I didn't know why. Do you remember?" Kouji waited until Takuya nodded again before continuing. "That still holds true but I believe I have a better understanding. I have a theory on the why of my actions." He took a slight pause, noticing that Takuya was fiercely concentrating on him. It was kind of creepy the intensity of which Takuya was staring at him as if Kouji was the only one able to tell him the meaning of life.

"I…I haven't really been myself lately. Ever since I met you in that little insignificant village I find myself doing things that I normally wouldn't do. The fight with that other boy, what's-his-face, and you. I intervened instead of walking along without a backwards glance. It had nothing to do with me even though I told you it was my duty. In a way it was but it was not my place. I was an outsider in a private village affair. I had no right to get in the crossfire."

"Then why did you do it?" Takuya asked curiously. He could see the scene like it was yesterday though felt like it had happened years ago. He still felt faintly embarrassed about being rescued like that. But- hey! His village wasn't insignificant!

"You," Kouji said shortly, looking at the wall over Takuya's head thoughtfully. He never tried to put his emotions into words but, surprisingly, it was easier than he thought. He just had to make sure he didn't say anything stupid. "You were…smaller compared to the other and yet you were still willing to fight while the rest look on. I found it odd. But it started to make sense as the fat boy started talking. Most rich family indeed." A bit of amusement crept into his voice.

"Stupid Junpei," Takuya muttered. He had actually forgotten about his former rival until this moment. This brought a flash of alarm. Was he forgetting everything about his home? No, that couldn't be. His home meant too much for him to forget after a few months away.

Kouji chuckled, making Takuya start to melt. No, irritation and rage and bloodlust come back. Where are you? Ah, there you are hiding under his heart. Stupid things didn't want to come out.

"Yes, well, it turned out fine in the end. My uncle's mission was completed," Kouji suddenly stopped and frowned, shaking his head. "No, that's not the entire reason. Takuya, has Kouichi told you of my father and what he does?" He was going to do this, he gave himself no other choice.

Takuya started at the question. "Yeah, he told me he's one of the ten Knights that guard the king, right?" That was a random question.

"Actually there are twelve Knights but yes that's the main idea," Kouji said. He knew that Kouichi would have told Takuya about their background. His twin is too open for his liking but he's not the one to talk. He was planning to bare his soul raw to Takuya right now. "My father is planning to pass his position to me and has been training with me during vacations and school breaks. If I pass the Initiative then I will be one of the twelve most high ranking Knights."

Right, so what did this have to do with anything again?

"You make me do strange things, Takuya," Kouji said softly, noticing the confused expression on the Elemental's face. "I normally have great self-control and restraint on my emotions. It's something that I pride myself on, you must understand this Takuya. It is one of the things my father has taught me from an early age. To block strong emotions that may bring unwelcome reactions."

Takuya was startled at that but not necessarily surprised. To suppress…all emotion? Takuya couldn't even begin to imagine how he would live doing that. It just wasn't him. He was open most of the time and he well, he was Takuya Kanabara…..just as Kouji was Kouji Minamoto. The training he had when little shaped him into the teenager he was today. But still, to live life empty?

"Around you Takuya my feelings, some that I haven't felt in years with a great intensity, make themselves known. I- they make me disoriented Takuya, they give me an uneasiness. Since I haven't felt them for so long, with them coming back was like a new experience. My wall, Takuya, keeps them away. But you're melting it. I don't know what to do with them and, as much as it pains me, the only thing I could think of when that happens is to reevaluate them away from the source."

Takuya's breath was stuck in his throat while his eyes were large and amazed. He didn't know. Takuya had been way off in his guessing. Takuya was stirring all those long forgotten feelings in Kouji? Takuya felt a ray of what felt like hope burst to life in his chest, leaving him slightly breathless. Maybe he felt the same way.

"I am trying to find out what in you brings out these changes," Kouji said, finally shifting his eyes from the wall to Takuya, gazes meeting. He saw a small flush adorn his tanned cheeks and he couldn't help but to bring a small smirk to his face. "I have a suspicion but I'm not totally sure."

"What is it?" Takuya asked, leaning forwards slightly. Why'd he stop? Things were getting good now. Kouji was talking nicely, his voice soothing, but now he stopped. Why?

Kouji didn't answer. He just stared at Takuya with those laser-like blue eyes and stared and stared and stared some more. Takuya felt his blush start to grow slowly larger as Kouji continued to silently look at him. "Well?" Takuya prompted, annoyance creeping in his tone again.

The words didn't want to come out of Kouji's mouth. He didn't want to say what could be happening in him. He wasn't scared per say but more of apprehensive and uneasy. But maybe he could do a little experiment? Hmm, Takuya might not like it but then again, as past experiences show, he might very much. Heh.

Takuya was slightly alarmed by the smirk that flickered across Kouji's face. Silently Kouji leaned forwards from his box/lumpy thing to land softly on his knees on the floor, flecks of dust rising a little. Takuya blinked at the sudden movement then started to nervously scoot backwards as Kouji, slowly and deliberately, was crawling in his direction, moving suspiciously like a hunting cat, blue eyes flashing in unlikely mischievousness at his target.

"H-hey, w-what are you doing?" Takuya cried out in alarm, scooting back as fast as he could, his heart beating frantically in his chest. Why was Kouji looking at him like that? And he felt a strange kind of excitement mix with his nerves, sending tingles up through his body.

"Just deciding to show you the answer to your question," Kouji said, rising a black eyebrow slightly, still advancing on his prey. Those nice brown eyes growing big in alarm as he tried his best to stay out of Kouji's range but obviously he wasn't trying very hard as he could have just stood up and run away. It gave Kouji another burst of courage and it quirked one corner of his mouth even higher.

"G-get b-back," Takuya gasped as his back hit something, dust shooting from behind him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see that he had hit a sturdy-looking crate which was right next to the wall. Dead end. Takuya heard shuffling in front of him and snapped his head back around.

And stared right into blue eyes one inch away.

For a long second neither boy moved, frozen in their positions. Takuya wouldn't have look away even if he could since the spell that affected Takuya when Kouji was too close bloomed to life and, for some reason, he didn't want to look away. His heart was still thumping loudly in his chest like it wanted to burst onto Kouji's lap. But that would be messy. So it will just have to stay in his chest for right now. Kouji's breath danced across his face, slightly minty, making Takuya want to lean forwards. And he almost did too if Kouji hadn't decided to speak at that precise moment.

"I promise I'm not going to run away this time," the Knight whispered lowly, moving the tiniest bit closer so that their noses barely bumped against each other. "So what do you say?"

Somehow, against all odds, Takuya managed to find his voice and drag it out of the hole it hid in. "You better not run away." Takuya's voice barely was heard but it brought the faintest smile on Kouji's face. His hands fisted on the ground next to his sides as his vaguely heavier breathing.

"On my Knight's honor," was Takuya reply.

A smile- _a smile- _graced Kouji's face for the briefest moments before he moved his head and, for the third time, laid his lips on Takuya's.

At the beginning it was much like the first one and a half kisses: warm, soft, and totally mind-blowing. A bomb of fuzziness exploded in his stomach, traveling along his nerves to the tips of his toes that curled inside his shoes. Kouji's completely unique sent invaded his senses and made him lean forwards into the other. He felt weightless and so- _so-_ utterly _happy_. The ache that had created a crater in his heart vanished as he felt Kouji's hand travel up his leg to rest on his hip, lips pressing with more force.

That feeling again. It had been small the first time, strong enough to alarm him the second time and, now, overwhelm him the third time. It was only the self-control that Kouji had been talking about that that stopped him from doing things that he should not be doing. Dread accumulated in the back of his clouded mind. If this didn't confirm his suspicion then nothing would.

Damn… He really was-

Gods, why did Takuya have to move like that? Kouji barely suppressed a growl and kept his lips pressed against Takuya's glorious cherry red ones. Cheesy yes but it was the best way he could describe Takuya's pair of lips. His hands seemed to have moved to either of Takuya's hips and were moving to the small of his back, wood on the back of his hands. His eyes were looking at Takuya's face, reveling in the bliss he found there. He made Takuya feel this way and, somehow, he wanted to be the only one. Protectiveness and possession surged inside him.

Takuya was out of there, his mind somewhere in between La-la Land and his Happy Place. And that was before he felt something wet lap quietly but roughly at his lips. Holy crap, what was that? The thrill that went down his spine made him gasp. He could have sworn that his hair was standing on end, that was how electrified he felt. And then what was probably (his mind was _way_ gone) Kouji's tongue licked around Takuya's lips then dived in, pressing Takuya's body even harder against the box behind him. It didn't even cross his mind to stop the other.

He was instantly hooked on the taste. He had heard that every person has a smell or taste that was totally their own. That had always sounded sketchy to him because it would only take a mint or a spray of perfume to change it. But he was now firm believer of that. The taste and smell that attacked his senses were indescribable. It was purely Takuya: bold yet reclusive and faintly vanilla with chocolate. And he wanted, like he had never _wanted _anything before, to get more of it.

Takuya felt a whimper simmer out of him as that tongue licked all the inside of his mouth, in every nook and cranny, nothing left unexplored and it felt so _good_. He- why hadn't he done this before? He was still coherent enough to know that he had no idea what to do with his hands that where laying on either side of him. Then that tongue ran over the back of his teeth and, in a flash that rivaled a Knight's speed, his arms were thrown over the strong shoulders and submerged themselves in his silky black hair that felt like water.

He felt his own lax tongue being prodded by Kouji's, caressing it and coaxing it to join in the dance. With hesitance and shyness (he had no idea what to do) he did join in and –shitshitshit- this was amazing. Takuya was thoroughly enjoying himself until his fingers hit something. He mentally frowned, his mind still buzzing, as he fingered the tie that held Kouji's hair in a ponytail.

This will not do, no, not at all.

Kouji was surprised when he heard a snap and then a tickling sensation around his neck as his hair was released from the ponytail. Deftly fingers entwined with his hair and ran through it deliciously. Maybe he should start wearing his hair down from now on if only to let Takuya do that again.

There was no fighting it anymore as much as he wanted to. The proof was right in front of him, running his hand through his hair. He wanted to scream and tell himself that this was all a mistake, that he was mistaken. He could have one too many weaknesses, one too many disadvantages being like this. He shouldn't be feeling like this, for this. He could always fight himself, his emotions, into submission but this time he was rapidly loosing the battle and watching himself plummet. Because this wasn't a battle against himself, this was a war against his heart. He couldn't win but…maybe…He didn't want to.

Why hadn't he tried this before? Maybe because there was nobody that attracted him like this but this wasn't the time to think about things like this- he was being kissed people! By Kouji Minamoto of all people. Now he knew why couples were always kissing in public. Heck, he would do this in public too if every time felt like this.

Unfortunately the moment could only last for so long. As Takuya already proved, he has a normal lung capacity unlike that of Kouji's. Takuya gasped, chest heaving, once his mouth was free to collect air. He felt elevated like he was standing on the top floor of a thirteen storey building in the middle of a tornado. Dangerous, yes, but the thrill was immense.

Kouji stared at Takuya who was still trying to catch his breath. He, of course, wasn't the least bit winded. He was actually good for another seven to eight minutes but if he continued Takuya would have fainted due to oxygen deprivation and that was something he would like to avoid.

Takuya eyes were wider than he had ever seen, giving him a better view of all the emotions swirling inside: shock, pleasure, joy, and…something that shinned so brightly it almost blinded his heart. A pretty blush had covered most of his face. He was panting so hard you'd think that he had fought in a war without stopping but then again maybe he had. He was filled with warmth, a nice warm feeling. Hmm, this was nothing to what he felt when Izumi occasionally managed to get her lips on his face (never on his lips though. His reflexes were refined enough to avoid that.)

Takuya's mind was cursing down the edge of sanity, steadily making its way back to the real world. As he caught his breathing he noticed the position that he was currently in. He arms were still around Kouji's shoulders, hands buried in unbound smooth hair though not as tight as they were before. His legs were bent on either side of him so that he was nearly sitting on his shoes and two arms were curled around his waist securely. Kouji, who was, by the way, staring much as he had before (read: creepily), was on his knees in front of him, bend over Takuya's smaller form. His face was so close that he could see very eyelash on the other. Of course, this revelation set off another explosion of extreme blushing.

Ah, that just made him want to do the whole thing all over again but then Takuya might faint from all his blood rushing to his face. A chuckle rumbled from his chest unbidden and he sat back on the balls of his feet, reluctantly leaving the warmth of Takuya's body heat. One look at the other made it worth getting dust and who-knows-what on the knees of his pants.

"You all right?" Kouji questioned as the silence was beginning to get awkward. Takuya's face had been recovering its normal color which Kouji found himself sad at its loss. Of course, he could have shocked Takuya into cardiac arrest or something.

Takuya just sat back against the box which was amazingly still intact, his breathing stating to get more normal. He couldn't believe- This was- It felt- Dancing sh- I saw the light- Do it again- It was sufficient to say that he couldn't think straight, high on emotions. He faintly heard the words and the loss of warmth around him, bring a single word out of his own mouth.

"W-wow," Takuya managed to rasp out, his heart still beating like it was a drum.

That single word boosted his ego several notches higher to his pleasure and discomfort. Kouji chuckled again, going with the former, and his hand drew back his hair that was hanging in front of his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed or chuckled so much in one day. It was like the third time or something. Well, it's time to admit defeat to the public or to Takuya anyway. Since he as his answer he might as well do the backup.

"Hey," Kouji said softly, as if Takuya would be scared of any loud noises. He didn't know but it was better safe than sorry.

Takuya blinked and his face rose into flames once again without his permission. But, surprisingly, despite the blush on his face and not being able to meet Kouji's eyes dead on, he felt calmer inside somehow like the kiss was some kind of pact or truce. His heart and breathing has clamed down at least. If that wasn't progress he didn't know what was. He felt almost at ease which was completely the opposite of what he felt a few minutes ago. It seemed that not only he was affecting Kouji's emotions; he was affecting Takuya's as well. He was cool; Kouji was cool so that meant everything was cool. And he was really, really, glad.

Because cool was good.

"Do you like roses?" Kouji asked out of nowhere, a sly smile playing around his lips. For some reason it made Takuya the slightest bit nervous.

"Um, they're okay I guess why?" Takuya asked almost warily. This was Kouji after all, there was no guessing to what he had up his sleeve.

"When a strong wind blows and a rose is in its path," Kouji said not casually per say. It was more of an untailored tone that was underlined by some kind of mysteriousness. It was weird and Takuya had an odd feeling about this. "Sometimes it tears petals off and they are blown around in the air."

Before Takuya could ask what the hell he was talking about, Kouji drew in so that his face was once again less than three inches close to Takuya's. It startled him so much that when he jumped his butt almost cleared the floor. Why does he have to do that? At least his blush wasn't as severe as before or at least it feels less severe. Where's a mirror when you need one?

"And you know what?" he whispered quietly, eyes digging into Takuya's without mercy like he was tunneling his way into Takuya's soul.

This time a quiet fire of anger started to build up in him. What was he talking about? Well, he said he wasn't going to run away this time but maybe he switched tactics. He's going to talk himself away…Can a person even do that? He'll have to find out someday if it was possible. A good escape tactic if it did exist… and getting off tract. Alright focus, Takuya, here we go.

"What?" Takuya inquired because, truthfully, it was the only things he could think of saying.

"I've seen it and it looked like the roses were dancing." Kouji's eyes and voice were dancing (somehow). "Some people call it the Rose Dance. Would you like to go and see it with me?"

Now Takuya was definitely lost. A rose dance what? And the proximity was not helping. And he though they were already passed this stage. Or him more specifically but when had he ever been specific?

"What?" Takuya asked again, not sure he had been hearing correctly. His fingers were itching to get back into the other's loose black hair. He had always liked Kouji's hair. It was so unlike his own. His was brown and choppy, totally ordinary that only had one style: hat hair. It always looks like he has hat hair for some reason. He likes hats but doesn't wear then very often…and getting off tract again.

Kouji smirked deeper. "You've never seen it. You would like it." And his eyes were suddenly glowing weirdly. Okay, they weren't literally glowing but they had this peculiar shine that just made Takuya want to say yes and snuggle. _Snuggle_! Okay this defiantly has to be some sort of spell or something.

"U-uh…," Takuya said, stalking for time, to think or to just avoid the shine in intense blue eyes. This- this wasn't fair! It was like his eyes peer-pressuring him or something ridiculous like that. Ah! Stop looking at him like that or he may do something really, really, stupid. Like... "Okay?"…that.

But it was all worthwhile as Kouji's smirk melted into a smile. Takuya loved to see Kouji smile. Maybe it was because he did smiled very much so when he did it was great to see. This crush thing was not going away especially after that delightful stunt. Delightful? Who said that? Not him, um, ahem. Moving on.

"Great." Kouji shifted around and finally drew his face back but not before dropping a chaste kiss on Takuya's lips softly. That drew an 'eep' from the startled teen whose eyes grew wide. He internally frowned at the sound. Maybe he was going too fast. But from what he observed during their earlier make-out session and past weeks, he had been sure that Takuya had harbored some similar feeling for his person. It had brought a deep feeling of satisfaction and pride.

Takuya felt the warm fuzzies collect in his stomach and do the conga again and the action brought the biggest smile that he had ever smiled to his face. Here he was sitting on the dusty floor in some attic in some empty building with a Knight that could snap his neck in two seconds flat and he was smiling so big it was starting to hurt his face. But he was happy, happier than he had ever been.

Suddenly a pale hand appeared in front of his face, open in invitation. Takuya blinked, taken aback, before glancing upwards to see Kouji towering over him, an amused smirk directed at him. Takuya hadn't even noticed that Kouji had stood up, looking even taller than normal. Stupid tall people, they shouldn't be so tall. Just you wait all you tall people! One day_ he _shall be the tallest one of all and we will see how you feel! Bwahahahahaha!

"Takuya?" Seeing that slight maniac expression on his face with the eyebrow twitch was a little bit disconcerting.

"Ah-ah! Um, sorry spaced out," Takuya said sheepishly, laughing slightly. The hand Kouji was holding out shook slightly as if reminding him it was still hanging there. Takuya quickly reached out and firmly grasped the hand. A small welcoming warmness sank into his skin as Kouji pulled Takuya from the ground to his feet effortlessly and neatly like he didn't weight a thing.

Once Takuya was properly balance (being pulled up quickly can do things to a person's brain) Kouji said, dropping Takuya's hand to bury itself in his trouser pocket, "We should be going. Your friends are probably wondering where you went." His hand felt lonely, all alone in his pocket.

"Friends?" Takuya said blankly then laughed cheerfully. "Nah, they know where I am and if I hadn't torched the place by now then they know everything fine." In a way he was glad that his friends knew if that meant he could spend more time with Kouji but he still felt a small touch of guilt for choosing Kouji over his friends. They would understand though especially Kouichi, Tai and Juri. In fact Juri would physically force him outside if he even thought of going back, to miss this chance. He was so lucky to have friends like that, so understanding.

Kouji nodded once and waked to the door, his feet leaving imprint on the floor, his hair trailing after him. Takuya stood there, gazing silently, wondering if he was going and if he was leaving him here. But his fears were unfounded when Kouji turned, one hand on the doorknob. "Are you coming or not?"

"…Yeah!"

Takuya flashed another one of his too-big-for-face-muscles smiles and both boys walked out of the room leisurely. Kouji let Takuya go down first on the staircase since it was too narrow for two people to go down at once. His soft footsteps and the occasional rustling of his clothes let Takuya know that the otherwise silent Knight was still following. That guy was seriously as silent as a mouse. Takuya would never have been able to do that. It was just like his luck to step on every squeaky and crumbling step within ten miles f his location. Yeah, it was freaky.

Takuya's feet came to the bottom of the stairs and he was left looking at the doors that he had opened to try to find the person walking next to him. Takuya felt a calm, calmer than he had felt in quite some time. He felt anchored and stable. He felt secure as if Kouji would be there for him to the very end. He didn't know why he felt that way but he did and that's all that mattered.

Kouji didn't say anything on the way to the entrance. He was thinking about something. Something that was his father. What would he say to what he just did? He internally shook his head. It didn't matter. What was done is done. And that's all. Stop think about it.

And before either knew it they were outside, the door closing behind them. And a blast of freezing air hit Takuya square in the stomach and sent shivers up his spine. His hands shot out instinctively to grip the sides of his cape and brought them together to try to keep the evil coldness out. That's it! He's had up to _here_ (to his head)! When winter hits he was _not_ coming out of his bed!

"You should get inside," Kouji said quietly to his left, dragging Takuya's eyes to him. He saw them momentarily dip to his lips then to his eyes, cheeks turning red and he didn't think it was purely because of the cold. "You'll freeze in that thin get-up." The guy was just like his element. It seemed that he didn't like the cold at all if the way he was glaring at the gray sky was saying anything.

"What about you? You'll get cold too," Takuya countered on instinct, not wanting to appear weaker than the other. He could take some pathetic imitation of a breeze, no problem…It's cold!

"I'll be fine," Kouji replied amusedly, watching the other shiver and try to hide it by sneezing. Not the most convincing of cover-ups to say the least but he couldn't let it slide. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Takuya asked as they made their way down the path to the castle. It was a dumb question but his mouth had run away with him again. He has got to put a lock on it soon. Wait, going places, that reminds him. "What was this rose dance thing that you were going on about?"

"You'll see soon, not to worry," Kouji answered casually.

"But what is it?" Takuya whined, jumping a little in between his steps to keep warm. "I want to know!"

"Patience is a virtue Takuya."

"Well, it's a virtue I don't have. Now spill."

A chuckle. "You'll see soon. I promise."

"…Fine. But next time you want to tell you something don't expect me to answer."

"Very well."

"Stop humoring me."

"I'm not humoring you. I'm merely going along with what you say."

"That's the same thing!"

"So?"

"Arggg!" Takuya cried in frustration, stomping fast through the leaves. Kouji's quiet laughter followed him and he couldn't help but to smile, his own laughter threatening to bubble out of him. He felt in high spirits and complete as if Kouji had given him something he had been searching for eons.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Takuya called out playfully, looking over his shoulder. Kouji felt his own small smile start to grow. Only Takuya could bring this forgotten part of him out in him he realized.

Kouji wasn't prepared for what happened next. No one would be. It was all fine one minute then horribly wrong the next. Takuya opened his mouth to say more, still looking at him with those large eyes sparkling with good-natured humor when a look passed over his face, voice choking in his throat. Complete and utter shock. His whole body frigidly froze up as if he had run face-first into a stone wall. And before Kouji could say anything, to call for him, Takuya's knees buckled violently, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he started to fall as if his legs were cut from under him. His ahir whipping around his now pale face.

Kouji immediately moved, a human blur, and his arms closed around the limp form that looked stiff, stopping him in his fall and quickly arranging him so that he was holding the smaller boy bridal-style. "Takuya?" The boy twitched and the fist that dangled downwards curled into fists. His face contorted into something that something that looked dangerously close to pain.

It only took five seconds for this to happen. Five seconds for Takuya to faint. Five seconds for Kouji to catch him. Five seconds for Takuya to start moaning quietly. And it felt like he only had five seconds to get Takuya some help. Luckily, five seconds were more than enough.

He had to get Takuya to the infirmary fast.

He felt like he was stuck in a faulty radio. There really was no other way to describe what he was feeling at the moment. It felt like he had been yanked rudely and fast into the similar dark that surrounded his core, forcing his mind to leave his body. It came so fast like a speeding train that he had no time to think. Suddenly everything was dark like someone had turned off the sun and his body turned off. It was almost like he fainted and he was dreaming but he somehow knew it wasn't.

Takuya was faintly aware of the arms that held his body aloft and the biting wind but the facts slid off his consciousness like water. He had only been in darkness like this once before, different from that around his core. This dark was infinite and deeper than any mortal can imagine. It was like the maw of a beast; it would swallow you without second thought and never let you go. The dark was almost tangible like ink and clung to him even though he saw it more than felt it. A single thought ran through his mind: Where are the fey lines?

The crackling and whine in his ears was jarring into his brain. A faulty radio was exactly the thing that would produce the sounds thumping around him. He thought he heard voices, whispers that he couldn't catch before they turned into incomprehensible crackling. He wanted to cover his ears but he couldn't.

"Takuya…"

The voice was faint and barely distinguishable from all the noise but he managed to catch it. It sounded familiar. Something…a very faint outline barely shone through the inky dark. He strained to see it but the outline remained thin and weak. It was as if he was at the bottom of an ink pool and was looking upwards at a person above the surface. This was so annoying!

"Takuya…" There again! It was slightly clearer but not by much. But he heard the underlining urgency in the voice, the alarm and need almost overbearing.

"Takuya…hear…We beg thee." He had to do something. He knew who was talking. It was one of the Weavers. He remembered the crystals made of light that they showed him. Light…they needed light.

"Make haste…"

Takuya couldn't even feel his body. How was he suppose to activate his core? It seemed impossible but he had to try. He remembered the feeling of power that stormed over his being, the raging fire inside hat burned him with energy until his bones vibrated with it. That was his magic, his core, his being, his gift. And he would use it no matter what the cost to his person.

Fire, burn for me, for us.

A warm, almost burning feeling blossomed where his chest would be and a tiny glowing flicker flourished in the shadowy dark. It was surprisingly simple to gather his bearings in his body but as much as he strained he couldn't make the pathetic sparkle grow bigger or brighter. It was degrading to say the least.

But the tiny light was enough for the Weaver trying to contact him. The outline became a little sharper and the static around him died a little. The ageless, genderless voice was loud enough that if he concentrated hard enough he could hear the individual words clear enough.

"We express gratitude to thee, little human," her voice was weak and strained as if she was struggling to speak. What could make a Weaver this powerless? "We do not have a hefty quantity of time and this message is of great importance. Do not converse but take note able-bodied."

Well, it wasn't as if Takuya could do much more than listen anyway. He didn't even know if he could talk in this state.

"We have revealed to thee all we art capable of but we art troubled that thou must seek the response thyself. Thy future's culmination is at hand and thou must be primed for when it shall come."

What? Takuya had so many questions to ask. What was going to happen? Why do you two keep warning me? What can he do to stop it? What will happen if he doesn't stop it? Can he stop it? What is 'it'? But he couldn't speak.

"Compose thyself. If we enlighten thee by means of what we have perceived thy future will be even further intricate itself. Be prepared, small one. Maintain our representations near thee and we shall be with thou." Her voice suddenly waned and the static overwhelmed his senses, making his tiny light flicker dangerously.

"We must make haste, young one. Maintain this within thy mind: allies will at all times be in the midst of thee even if thee can't witness them. And beware of eyes that can glimpse the center thy heart."

Wait! Don't go! What is going to happen damnit! How was he suppose to prepare himself if he didn't know what he was up against? He need answers, please don't go. He was too confused.

"Exonerate us, little one. This is all in our authority we can bestow. We do not mean to pressure thee but thee must know this. If thee fails to liberate thyself subsequently all may perhaps be gone astray, the tapestry threadbare. A watcher and trickster will make themselves acknowledged to thee in thy time of need."

"Follow thy heart en route for the conclusion, little one. May fortune and goodwill look after thee."

And then as if a wind suddenly blew his little flame died to ashes and the last thin lines of the Weaver's outline vanished, melting into the darkness like an animal forced into its prison. The whole place was suddenly quiet, no static or crackling whispers, eerily reminding him of his dream in the meadow's dancing fire. Then he was falling. Well, he felt like he was falling, wind or something similar to that flew into him as he dropped from nowhere.

A light appeared in front of him, growing brighter and bigger the more he fell. He was going to crash into it! Takuya didn't know how to steer himself out of its path but he knew the Weavers would never let harm come to him in their domain. As the light became blindingly bright, his eyes caught flashed of blue eyes, gray stone walls, blonde hair, white sheets. Then he fell through the pool of light, landing softly in something that felt dead to the world but alive. His body. His mind was back on Earth and in its rightful place.

How he landed, he didn't know. He just knew that his head hurt like never before, like his skull had been trying to crush his brain, and that he was lying in something soft and clean. His fingers were weakly moving along the familiar sheets. He could move this body again! But he couldn't move too much. His limbs felt like they had been asleep for days and were just waking up, feeling the pricking needle-like sensation one gets when his limbs are waking up.

Takuya wasn't tried. His mind was wide awake but his eyes refused to open as if his body was demanding rest from him. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to tell someone that the time was close, that they needed to prepare but he couldn't. His body was tired and needed rest.

A cool hand smoothed back his hair from his forehead soothingly, giving him permission to rest and recover. The time was soon but he didn't know when. Or what. But he could always tell later, ask later. Yeah, Takuya would tell later when he was totally concious. He was going to sleep and later he would find out what exactly the Weavers wanted of him.

* * *

Well, not much of the gang here but that's how it goes. I don't really have much to say here but…um. I hope all you hare having a good summer and all that shit. Thanks and please review. It makes me happy!


	16. Illusive Rue

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name**: Illusive Rue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

**Author Notes: **Things are going to start getting more agitated now. I won't tell you too much info. Since that would ruin the whole thing so keep on reading. Thank all of you for your reviews. Any excuses for the lateness are on my homepage if you want to check them out. It's almost time for the climax! Yay!

I've noticed that I've been mainly focusing on the Kouji/Takuya pairing and barely given the other some than a few lines and hints. The Yamato/Tai story happened in a burst of inspiration and I liked it but I think I better move on to the other pairings if I want to get them in before this fanfic is over. This one is mainly covering one specific paring but it also includes several others. You'll see what I'm talking about. So enjoy.

* * *

It was always dawn that seemed to be the calmest part of the day. It's routine that he has always had, to wake just around the time of the sunrise. But it probably only was that his family had pressed the habit of rising early. Yet, despite the yearning to sleep in, he always got up (for the most part anyway) and admired the rising of the dawn. It was kind of like a reminder that he wasn't alone being what he was, something different from the night sky, forcing its way through the stars to burn brightly and alone. Feeling the rising warmth was always welcome too. Winters in the morning are too damn cold.

Depending on the season, the colors of the sky change and shift as the sunlight hits it and, of course, the time of the sunrise is also a thing that changes. He notices, the way in summer the lighter saffron blue is suddenly cut off by rays of shinning red and orange sunlight. It's more subtle during winter and fall, lazier where the sun rises gradually and the colors intermingle before washing away the night blues. Spring is the kind of chirpier but slightly reluctant rising but once the sun is up it will shine away like it has a personal problem with the world.

So this is why he was sitting with his back against a tree, overlooking the lake as the sun rose slightly to his left. The morning fog danced across the lake and blurred the sun rise into pastel-y hues. The mist, of course, also brought on a less than welcomed chill that made him wrap his cape tighter around himself but at least it wasn't raining. Now that would be something to be pissed about.

Takuya sighed softly and rested his head on the bark of the tree behind him, narrowing his eyes so that he would get less of the glare in his eyes. It was pretty but once the sun was up and running, the lake was like one mirror, a big ol' freaking mirror that took no prisoners. But that wasn't for another thirty minutes maybe, forty five at the most. You never know with these late fall suns.

But still, the point remains that dawn was one of his favorite times to get up and face the day, if he woke up. Lately though, without his mother's unique wake-up call, he found himself sleeping until later when breakfast was serves which was much later than breakfast at his home. He should stop thinking about things like those. He was making himself homesick.

Unfortunately, trying to think about something else bought a stray thought that he had tried to not think about. Takuya groaned and huddled more into his cloak like a burrito. Maybe Kouichi would sleep a little later than usual to give him some more time to reflect. As much as he wanted to serve away from the subject he knew that the problem wouldn't go away until he faced it someday. Sadly, he wasn't ready to face it so here he was readying himself to do so. It might take some time, he reflected, maybe a few months give or take a week or so.

He sniffled and rubbed his pink nose. He loved the view but the cold really was turning things kind of sour. Okay, ignoring the cold now.

A smile flickered up to his face and he practically melted into his cape like a pile of Takuya-mush. He just felt so content like everything was going the way he wanted. Which it wasn't by the way. He forgot about the worksheet he was supposed to hand in yesterday and then, somehow, Ken found out and dragged his butt into an empty classroom to study for six hours straight. His brains were practically melting by that point. Ken was a good guy and all- he doubted anyone else would spend all that time helping little thick-headed him- but he had the biggest mean streak in him if it had anything to do with academics.

Ken…overall he was one of those friends which could keep you on the right track while not changing anything about you. If Ken was one thing it was cruelly honest no matter what situation it was in. Takuya had to admire that in him. That and the fact that he was the only Wizard he had ever met outside of a classroom. He had never seen Ken do anything related to his power but that probably was because he wasn't in any of those classes in which Wizards had to magick themselves or whatever they do. It was no wonder that he and Kouji were best friends.

A blissful giggle suddenly jumped from him and he had to bury his head in his arms to keep the smile that he was sure had him look drunk. He just couldn't help it. With the thought of Kouji the memories of that time in the little room a week ago. His smile faded a little. He hadn't talked very much to Kouji since all the teachers seemed to have decided it was time to spring everybody major fifty-percent-of-your-grade tests during the same week. Takuya and his friends spend almost all their free time and eating time in the library studying. He never knew school was so stressful! But that probably was because he had the least education and had to work twice as hard to barely pass by.

That and practically everybody in the school were acting like headless chickens, running around all over the place with urgency, boys talking to girls and vice versa. It baffled him. There always seemed to be a group of girls in the halls, whispering and peaking over each other to glimpse everybody, acting all secretive and giggly. In fact, He even saw Izumi talking with her posse and he suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling only increase when she suddenly turned her head and their eyes met. They were filled with such loathing and hate, Takuya had taken a step backwards. He had just enough pride not to run until she broke his gaze and walked away, a sneer on her face.

So because of that he had only a few times to talk with Kouji but they were hurried and aloof. Takuya would have been insulted, thinking that Kouji was doing another number, but he always sneaked in one smile, a real smile, at him and, once a quick peck on the lips because vanishing into the student body. Takuya couldn't expect for Kouji's world to revolve around him though that would be nice…

Snapping out of it then realizing he had been drooling into his arms- actually drooling!- he lifted his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, the soft wind tossing his brown locks around. He shivered slightly and breathed in that cold, crisp morning air, feeling like it was cleaning his insides. Another rather pleasurable reason to get up in the mornings.

But besides all other feelings, he still didn't know where they stood relationship-wise. It didn't help matters that Takuya was a pure novice at things like relationships and whatever since it was the first time he even touched the line that divided friendship and something else entirely. Maaa! He wished Mimi was here. She would know what to do. Maybe Juri could help him? Does making out with someone make them by default enter a relationship? If it was then what was his role in the pairing? Wah! Confusing! Maybe there was a book about it somewhere.

But all things aside he was feeling pretty good, euphoric almost. But, as in every time something good happened in his life, there was something that gave him unease and dampened his ecstatic mood. Why couldn't he ever get a break? It wasn't fair! Everything something good happened -BAM!-something not so great trampled allover his tiny miserable life.

Something big was going to happen and it was going to be bad, very bad. The Weavers contacted him urgently, without reservation like they had been forced to because of short notice. That should have been impossible. They knew everything! Well, everything that had a fey line. They didn't know what could be in his future so it was possible that it skipped their notice. He didn't know what to think and neither did the others, after the initial panic passed.

"_To the library!" _had been basically Takato's opinion.

"_To the infirmary!" _had been echoed by Kouichi and Juri, fearing that he was still not healthy enough to be walking about.

"_Ready yourselves for the battle!" _was Hazu's tidbit of advice.

"_To the food!" _Three guesses who said that and the first two don't count.

Meimu said that Takuya fainted due to increased stress on his core and asked Takuya if he had been doing anything strenuous with his magic that caused him to feel momentarily or prolonged dizziness or aches. Takuya hadn't and the matron had reluctantly let him go, making him promise that she wouldn't see him in the infirmary for the rest of the year. Tomoki had come to help him too for a while and he was grateful for the company of the small energetic boy.

Yes, but besides that, they were on the alert for anything suspicious but really there had been no need to look. It was school. It was practically a synonym for suspicious. But, moving on, he was worried. He wasn't ready for whatever this thing was. He was, well, he was uneasy about the whole thing. Destiny's book showed them a bunch of events that showed why Elementals were stopped being created and why three of the royal family were killed but what did that have to do with what was going to happen? There was something that tied all these things and his situation together, he just knew it. He just had to find it. And hopefully he would find it before it was too late.

A being so close to the Gods wouldn't go to such lengths to contact a mere mortal, it was obvious. Why did all these things have to happen to him?

Well, there were no answers here, Takuya mused and squinted, turning his head to the side. The sun was just finishing coming up halfway and the lake was reflecting the dancing waves of light. The sky was decorated with hues of sunlight, clouds drifting in the direction of the wind. Takuya looked around and found what he was looking for. It doesn't always appear especially in this season but he loved seeing it.

When the wind blew across the clouds just right and on time, a big thin clouds drifted right over the glowing orange sun and caught the rays under them. The clouds turned a beautiful claret color with dashes of light yellow while the tops of the clouds were pure white. It looked like a painting that no Earthly artist could ever hope to duplicate. The whole sky was orange the gleamed with dashes of blue and white. The lake was a carrot red color which looked like colored ice, completely still. It radiated a calm and peacefulness that took over him, smiling contentedly.

The only thing which would make this even better would be to have someone next to him, to share their warmth in this breathtaking cold picture. Anyone who would smile and tell him they would pick him over anybody else and look at him with icy but smiling blue eyes. Someone with silky black hair that he could run his fingers through. Yeah, someone like that.

He was drooling again, he dully noted. Why was his life so complicated? All he wanted was a simple life, a simple life with love and happiness and lots of kids (did he mention he loved little kids?) and peace and un-dangerous-ness and quiet- well not that quiet- and sugar and cookies and chocolate cake and pudding and chicken and- damn, he was hungry.

When's breakfast? Hmm, it's a Saturday today so most students would sleep in longer, meaning that there would be very few people at breakfast. Hm, would Kouji be there? He should go check!

Takuya nodded to himself and went to get up but, in that exact moment, a stray beam of light reflected from the lake and hit him square in the eyes. Takuya yelped, covering his eyes with both hands and toppling sideways, unbalanced. It was just his luck that he happened to hit a root that was sticking up from the ground with his stomach, leaving him breathless and not in a good way.

"That hurt…" Takuya grumbled and detached himself from the offending wooden limb and glared at it. He should put it on fire for all its nastiness at ruining his good mood. But he might cause a wildfire again and that would be bad. So the tree will live for today. Say your prayers, tree, say your prayers.

A stray burgundy red leaf floated down from the slightly skeletal-looking branches and landed soft on Takuya head where it snuggly rested. He didn't notice a thing and decided that he should be going now or Kouichi would have a fit.

But…how would Kouichi take this, um, situation? It isn't everyday one of your good friends starts making out with your twin brother. Maybe he wouldn't mind? At any rate he was sure Kouichi had an inkling or flat out knew about what was happening between Takuya and Kouji. He was too smart not to notice. But he hadn't said anything to him yet and it started to worry him. Kouichi wouldn't be disgusted would he? He didn't think so but he had only known Kouichi for a short amount of time yet they had become such good friends. He cherished his friends to the max. He counted each one as something that could never be replaced.

Yes, he was sentimental like that. Don't tell anyone.

He just had to hope for the best and go with the flow. Gah! Flow…Kouji. Why does everything he happens to think about always come back to Kouji? If he wasn't careful he could turn into a lovesick girl. That was the last thing he wanted to turn into.

The mist was filtering in the sunlight, making it thinner and less visible. Kind of like applesauce, very thin applesauce. Personally, he didn't know why someone might want to semi-liquefy apples into a pudding-like substance. Wouldn't it be better to completely turn it into liquid? It just didn't make sense to him.

"Applesauce, one of the world's greatest mysteries," Takuya mumbled to himself. Then he realized what he had been thinking about. He must be really bored.

A few more minutes, he decided, and then he would go inside and eat until he couldn't move. That sounded like a plan. But before he could do anything else a voice called out to him and, no, it wasn't from up above.

"Someone say applesauce?" Takuya's head shot up and spotted an over exuberant teen sprinting his way over to where he was sitting, waving merrily over his head like he was trying to fly away.

Daisuke plopped down on the grass and grinned at Takuya, who returned the gesture. He had on a pair of knee-length dark brown pants and a baggy red shirt under his cape which was on the verge of falling off his shoulders due to the fact he pinned the clasp upside down. He displayed his booted feet in straight front of him and raised his arms to the sky in a stretch. He seemed to be really energetic this morning.

"Hey, what are you doing up this early in the morning?" Takuya inquired as Daisuke leaned his back against the same tree, next to him. Usually, according to Takato, Daisuke was really sluggish and practically dead in the morning right as he got up but a few minutes and some highly concentrated sugary food, he was ready to go. That was probably why he couldn't stop moving for the first few classes of the morning. To be up so early something must be bothering him.

"What? Oh, you know, fresh air and all that shit," Daisuke replied airily, squinting into the sun-painted lake.

"You up in the morning for fresh air, yeah right, and I'm Izumi's best friend," Takuya snorted in disbelief then laughed as Daisuke puffed out his cheeks and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut up," Daisuke breathed out, still grinning. Then he frowned and tilted his head up, the wind teasing his red, brown-tinted spiky hair.

Takuya just slightly knocked his shoulder against Daisuke's. Both boys settled into an easy silence that could almost be called comfortable expect Takuya could feel something stirring restlessly in Daisuke. Takuya, most unfortunately, had some experience in reading the air or intentions of those who got too close and, well, Daisuke as pretty open about his emotions, probably more than Takuya. Once again he wondered what was wrong.

Now, Takuya was very an inquisitive creature and, being so, caused him to get very close to the people around him who accepted him. And so, Daisuke being one of them, he noticed several things about him when he wasn't being dense and oblivious to the world around him (like he does occasionally). Despite his overall laziness in class and his denseness, he was an extremely loyal friend and, a lot of the time he would surprise Takuya with what he said and acted. He wasn't as empty-headed as most people thought. After all, he barely did any of his class work and homework yet he still passed without trouble.

Daisuke was kind of like him, in a way. Underestimating was a very common thing nowadays.

"I can't take it anymore," Takuya suddenly sighed, making Daisuke look at him in surprise. What did he do now? "What's wrong?"

"W-what makes you think something's wrong?" Daisuke said hesitantly, unable to look Takuya in the eye. He didn't want to bother anyone and be an annoyance. He knew that sometimes he acted kind of immature and it bugged people. But that was just the way he was.

"Come on, Daisuke," Takuya said so exasperated that it was kind of funny. "A blind person could see that something's bugging you. You want to talk about it? I won't tell anyone about this. I promise on my honor as a fire User." To further emphasize his claim, he placed a hand on the heart and patted it twice.

Daisuke hesitated, another indicator that something was up. Then he nodded somewhat uncertainly. "Alright, but promise that you won't tell anyone until I'm ready, okay?" Daisuke said rapidly, feeling like if he didn't spit it out he was going to drown in his own words. Wait, could that happen?

"Yeah, I swear on…" Takuya looked around for something to swear his loyalty on. "I swear on… this moldy piece of wood-looking thing." And he held up the said piece of bark chip that had green mold on the side. His face fell a little. Not the best thing to swear a promise on, he had to admit but Daisuke nodded, appeased.

"Sure, why not." Daisuke chewed on his lower lip a second before reluctantly started talking. His words were choppy and hesitant.

"Um, well, you know, I've been thinking and I kinda wanna go to the Bara Danzu with a certain person but…" he trailed off uncertainly and flushed in embarrassment. He looked sideways at Takuya, hoping he wouldn't be laughing at him.

But all he got was a blank stare. "What's the Bara Danzu?" Takuya questioned. He had never heard about this Bara Danzu. Was it some kind of ceremony that 3rd years went through or something? Neither Tanshin nor Kouji ever mentioned it.

And Takuya got a look that made him feel fairly stupid before a look of comprehension fell over Daisuke's face. "That's right, you don't know! I keep forgetting this is your first year here. I feel like I've known you forever." Takuya couldn't help but grin widely at that as Daisuke shifted around to make himself more comfortable, bunching his cloak as close to him a possible.

"The Bara Danzu is, like, one of the biggest events Calvis throws out. The only other event that gets more excitement would be the 6th years' graduation ceremony and that's really huge. But whatever, that's not for three more years. So, okay, back to the Danzu. It's a tradition and it's like a big party and uhh… I'm so bad at this description stuff." Daisuke scrunched up his nose in frustration then breathed out firmly like he was getting ready to take a test. "Alright, let me try this."

Takuya nodded and put his chin on his arms which were cross over the knees he pulled up to his chest. He was getting really curious about this Bara Danzu. But, on the bad side, it kind of reminded him of how he was a foreigner in a new land. But, he was here to learn, he reminded himself, not to completely change into someone else he wasn't just to fit in.

"Okay, so like fifty years ago or something the headmaster, no, wait, I think it was a woman. Anyway, that's not important. So this person decided that the school was too boring-looking or something and so an Enchanter did their funky stuff and roses sprouted all over the forest and front lawn and every inch of ground or, at least, that's what I heard. Why someone would want to have so many plants I don't know. It was all cool and stuff and the school board or whoever runs the place wanted to celebrate or something, I don't know. And, yeah, the outside party turned out to be pretty lame or so we were told and everything was going flat then a humongous snow storm came out of nowhere and the whole thing was moved inside. I think it was a big thing 'cause it was like in spring and the party was a success afterwards probably 'cause the students were all hyped up on excitement. And ever since every other year, like, for 3rd years and up the Bara Danzu is held in memory of the occasion or something and I heard some of the older years say the whole place is recreated to look like it. They say it the best party ever to be party-ed."

"Really, wow, I had no idea," Takuya blinked. He was totally immersed in the story and Daisuke seemed to really get into telling it.

"Yeah." He nodded excitedly, eyes starting to shine. "It what every lower year can wait to go to. And finally, it going to happen this year! It's going to be so _awesome_!" Daisuke cheered and punched the air. "All the lower grades are corralled in the upper floors while the whole bottom floor, Banquet Hall, forest, everything is going to be so cool-looking! People would kill to get in."

"No way! So what's it like?" Takuya asked, barely able to contain himself, caught up in Daisuke's excitement. It was contagious.

"Who knows? I mean Tai has only been there once and he won't tell a thing. He just says it the coolest thing he has ever gone to. He told me, after I hounded him for weeks, that it's like an average dance but the food is better, the music is way cooler and more danceable, and the decorations are fantastic or so he said. He got in that a lot of couples are either made or not during the dance. Sucks for those who didn't," Daisuke laughed and shook his head. "Come on! Tell me you saw almost everyone rushing over the place and all the chaos that's been happening lately. The teachers want to get in all the tests done before everyone is too party-ed out."

"That's why!" Takuya cried out, slamming his fist into his palm. "I thought all the teachers were conspiring against us!"

"They might as well be," Daisuke agreed darkly then sighed happily. "Oh, it's going to be so much fun! Well, it would more if…" Once again Daisuke fell characteristically silent, his teeth worrying his lower lip.

There it was again. The troubled air, the unconscious hunching of his shoulders that just weren't like him. It was starting to trouble Takuya greatly. This, here, as one of his first friends that accepted him without hesitation. It only felt right that he should somehow return the favor.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong then how can I help you?" Takuya asked softly, hoping to coax the answer gently out of Daisuke. "Come on, tell me what wrong. Don't make me use my fire powers on you!" he said the last part teasingly, drawing a smile from his friend.

"No, please, I beg you!" Daisuke laughed, lifting his hands in a gesture of mock defeat. Then the current situation fell back down on him and he lowered his hands slowly, a small frown once again forming. His coffee-brown eyes surveyed the grass for a few seconds, the toe of his boot subconsciously crunching the dry starchy green flora. He looked lost.

Takuya didn't say anything, mainly because he didn't know what to say. It was usually the other way around: his friends or family would try to comfort him. He wanted to do something, anything but a nagging thought picked at his brain consistently. What if he messed up? Or maybe, Daisuke just wanted someone to listen. Listen he could do. He was really good with listening.

But, now observing Daisuke's posture and little gestures he was struck by a feeling of familiarity, kind of like déjà vu. He had a feeling he should recognize from where he saw this before. What was it…?

Then Daisuke groaned, snapping Takuya's attention back to him. "I feel so stupid," he mumbled to himself. He sighed and then looked up with a determined expression. "Well, here goes nothing. The Danzu is a big event really and as I said it either makes or breaks couples. It's a big thing for two people to go to and…there some one I want to go with" He said the last part so soft Takuya would have believed he imagined it if he hadn't seen Daisuke's lips move.

"Really?" Takuya blinked, kind of relived. He thought it had seen something way more serious. What so bad about that? "That's great!" He had a feeling being a boyfriend would do Daisuke some good.

"No! It's not great!" Daisuke cried out, fisting his hands in his hair and pulling. Takuya jumped at the outburst. "It's not great at all!"

"What's the big deal?" Takuya said hesitantly. "I'm mean; taking someone to the Danzu isn't that bad a thing, right?"

"You don't get it!" the Knight exclaimed loudly, sounding impatient and distressed at the same time. "It's not that easy! Ahh!" Daisuke buried his face in his heads. "This is so complicated."

You can say that again, Takuya thought. "Okay, time out," Takuya said, knowing that if Daisuke freaked out the whole school would be after their heads for waking them up so early in the morning with frantic screaming. Takuya continued when Daisuke wasn't as close to hyperventilating. "Okay, let's start at the beginning. Who you want to take to the Danzu. Right, so who is she? I'm sure she would say yes if you asked nicely." At least he hoped so.

Daisuke snorted and huddled more into himself. "That's the problem right there. There is no way in sizzling Hell that I would get a yes even if I asked. I may not be smart but I'm smart enough to know that."

"Hey," Takuya said, a bit insulted on Daisuke's behalf. "You are smart! _Really_," he added strongly Daisuke looked bitter. "Just because you're not as smart as other doesn't mean you aren't! There are different kinds of intelligence you know. Stop being so down on yourself."

"It's kind of hard to do that," Daisuke muttered, pulling his legs in so that he sat crisscrossed. "But, really, Takuya it's nice of you to defend me like that but I just know that the answer will be no."

"Why is that?" Takuya demanded, eyebrows furrowing.

The other didn't answer for a long while, stretching out the silence almost to a point where Takuya couldn't stand it any longer. Just as he was about to say something Daisuke stared speaking again, looking straight ahead of him.

"I'm below him," he whispered, looking so sad, so heartbroken that all Takuya wanted to do was comfort him. "I'm way, way, way, _way_ below him. I'm practically dirt on the floor. He wouldn't even glance at me if I was standing right in front. He's everything I'm not, Takuya. Smart, handsome, respected, a genius. What am I? Nothing. My family isn't even that rich. His is such on old blood family. What could I possible offer him that he doesn't already have?"

Takuya was surprised to hear that the cause of Daisuke's depression was a guy but he accepted it in stride. He suddenly had flash of recognition shook through him. That's what it was! That's why it's so familiar. Daisuke was almost identically acting like he had been a few weeks ago. Right before he went to meet Kouji. Daisuke was crushing hard on this genius person.

But something wasn't adding up. As he said before Daisuke was a very open person. Surely if he was crushing this hard then someone must have noticed it. Takato or Juri would have defiantly noted if he was acting weird. Before this he didn't even have the faintest notion that his friend was suddenly starry-eyed for another student. _Or was it a student?_

"It's a student, right?"

Daisuke took some time and drew his head from his little depression rain cloud to give him a strange look. "Um, yeah." Then the rain cloud remembered what it was suppose to be doing and it settled over Daisuke again.

"When did you start feeling this way?" Takuya said softly, heart aching with sympathy. He knew how it felt to feel like he couldn't compare, like he wasn't even worth looking at. And, in the end, it was just a bunch of reasonless thoughts that weren't true in the least. Maybe, hopefully, it would be the same for his friend.

Daisuke mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a curse. "Not too long. Maybe a few days? I think it was little over a week when it. And I can't get rid of it!" He let out a frustrated noise that Takuya winced at. That fast? "It wasn't this bad in the beginning but I can barely stand it anymore! I need to get rid of it! Fast, before I do something stupid."

Takuya then smiled, catching something in Daisuke's desperate declaration. "You don't really want the feeling gone do you? I know how you feel Daisuke. You're embarrassed at yourself and you think that whatever you do you'll still be the same. It hurts because you don't know what could happen right? You still hope but that's what hurts the most. Naa?"

Daisuke shot Takuya an incredulous look and suddenly a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He didn't even have to say it but Takuya just outlined the very feeling he had been carrying inside him heavily for about a week. He looked into Takuya's eyes, seeing understanding and empathy. Yeah, Takuya had been really down and angry for the past few weeks so perhaps he had been going through the same thing. It looks like his little walk was solving more problems than he thought it could. But there still was the big question…

"But what if he says no?" Daisuke whined, deflating a little. The spikes of his hair even drooped a little.

"You'll never know until you try, right?"

Takuya didn't even wait for Daisuke to answer, he was on his feet and half dragging half pushing a spluttering Knight across the field in five seconds flat, his unforgiving hand wrapped around the other's bicep in a grip of iron and no t taking a no for answer (not that he wanted one in the first place).

"T-Takuya!" Daisuke cried out in shock, not finding his center of balance and tripping over his feet every other half-step. He gasped as his foot hit a root and he was forced to pinwheel with one hand and jump on one foot, dangerously teetering with his left arm being pulled in front of him. "Takuya wait!"

"Nah-ah!" Takuya cheerful replied, hauling Daisuke back on two feet with a jerk that almost sent him flying into the air with a yelp and continued on their merry way back to the back doors of the school. "Come on! You can do it!"

"Do what?" Daisuke cried nervously, now able to stand and walk correctly, thank the Gods. Having the ground meet your face was not a good way to start your morning. He stumbled a bit over a slack rock but recovered his footing easily, now a bit more perturbed.

"To go and get you to ask this guy to the Danzu," Takuya said easily as if he was contemplating on the weather. His finger tightened ever so slightly on Daisuke's arm and his smile was cemented on his face.

"W-w-what?" Daisuke instantly tried to screech to a stop, anything to avoid stepping in that building for the next five days but, in his panic, it didn't even cross his mind to use his magic. His feet scrabbled uselessly on the slippery ground, giving him not traction at all and resulting in resuming his tripping dance from a few minutes before. "N-no Takuya I can't!"

"Why not?" his friend replied calmly. And, to his growing horror, they where only a few meters way from the open back doors. No, no, no! Close doors, close! For the love of the Gods close! Why weren't they closing?

"Takuya, I-stop! I don't wanna!" Daisuke could feel his heart beating fiercely in his chest like it wanted to burst out of his ribcage. A bitter taste stained that back of his mouth as anxiousness and total, complete alarm shot into his system like poison. He felt like he was going to throw up violently just thinking about going up to him and being shot down right off the bat.

"You're doing it whether you want to or not!" Takuya's tone booked no arguments but that didn't stop Daisuke from shouting protests and furtively trying to dive into the ground.

To Daisuke's terror, they arrived at the big doors without him managing to escape. He felt the noticeable change from the cool morning air to the moderate warmth of the halls. He dimly noticed that the rising sunlight was rising inside the stone walls and the magical torches lighted anything else. But he didn't really care right at this point. His stomach was doing acrobatics that a stomach was not supposed to do and he had now given up trying to escape, knowing how determined Takuya could get if pushed. The red headed Knight walked dejectedly next to the Fire Elemental, his arm still being held. If not for that hand he would have bolted faster than if someone told him there's chocolate cake being served in the Banquet Hall. And you know how fast he would run if they actually had cake in breakfast.

Daisuke sighed softly and discreetly tried to unhinge Takuya from his person but he might as well try to give a daemon a vegetarian lifestyle for all it did. His feet dragged on the stone floor. But despite his overall appearance and anxiousness, adrenaline and an odd excitement that rushed so much energy into him he could have bet, if free, he would have been vibrating so hard the floor would crack. Maybe, he could actually do this… He wasn't like this very often.

It had come at him so fast he barely managed to see before it hit home hard. At first it had been the curious side glances during lunch and dinner then it had progressed to longer stares and, even worse, extended daydreaming. He could barely stand next to the guy. It sent him out in goosebumps and jumbled mutterings. His heart would beat so fast he could hear it in his ears.

All of the more serious feeling happened in the course of the past week but, now, he could see the little signs he should have seen before. It was true what people said about him: he had his head buried in the clouds half the time and the other half in food. It had rattled him so much that he could even think about it without wanting to spontaneously combust on the spot. That's the main reason why he hadn't talked to anybody about it. It had been a major effort to even vaguely talk about it to Takuya. He had just been so _confused_.

All he knew right now was that his heart started going fifty miles an hour whenever he saw him cross the room and suddenly his vocal cords spun out of wack, making him unable to say anything more than "ahh" or "uhh". A sudden rush of warmth inflated the butterflies in his stomach if he met the other's eyes and his palms became sweaty when he would feel him brushing past. He knew he was transparent in matters of emotions and it kind of scared him. He knew he had no chance whatsoever with the guy that made him feel like he was hovering above the floor but it would _break_ his poor fragile heart into pieces and he knew it would hurt bad. He was usually so strong about his emotions and that's probably why his current feelings ganged up on him so bad. He knew he shouldn't have eaten all that sugar when he was a baby. He just knew it was a factor in all this mess.

But, as he said before, he was feeling in vain. There was nothing he could offer the other for single shot at a chance to be with him. His family was richer than his and he had everything a teenager could ever want. Not to mention he was light-years smarter than him. Who would want him as a boyfriend? He couldn't name a single person who would willingly accept. Maybe he was being too negative but that was how he felt. He was nothing special, nothing like Takuya or the genius which stirred such feelings within him. He just felt like…like…

He felt like he was unworthy.

The unexpected clatter of china on wood and a loud burst of laughter brought him back to the real and very scary looking world with a bam. He realized, with wide eyes, that while he had been lost in his mind they had arrived at the Banquet Hall. How could they have arrived so quickly? He wasn't ready!

Right before they stepped into the Hall, Daisuke jerked back, forcing Takuya to stop along with him since he had used less force to drag Daisuke once he calmed down sufficiently. Takuya looked curiously at his friend and noticed, with some alarm, the panicky and distressed looked on his face. Maybe he was pushing Daisuke a bit too hard and he wasn't ready for a confrontation just yet. Perhaps he was rushing things way too fast.

But he remembered the look on Daisuke's face. The look of hopelessness and longing. It reminded Takuya too much of himself. Takuya had held it in until he exploded and it had hurt, not knowing whether Kouji would actually give him the chance of day. He wouldn't wish so much heartache on one of his friends. Daisuke had to get this off his chest and facing it face-to-face was the best option. And, anyway, the less prepared Daisuke was the less he would have to think about it. The perfect plan!

"Come on," Takuya gently urged him, pulling slightly to get him moving again. Daisuke was furiously shaking his head and shivering but he allowed Takuya to lead his forwards. "Really, Daisuke, where'd your courage go to?"

It disappeared down the sewer, he wanted to answer but his mouth refused to move. He didn't want to do this, a part of him cried but the other side of him was readying itself for battle, excitement uncurling inside him. Adrenaline pumped his blood around at a fast pace.

And so they both stepped into the huge chamber. They stopped to observe. As Takuya predicted there were only about a dozen and a half students eating and talking in their little groups, the air inside the hall light and peaceful or as peaceful as it could get. Smells of food curled around the air and hung around their heads, momentarily distracting them from their mission. There was a single, lonely teacher at the teacher's table, eating what looked like to be an omelet or at least something fluffy and yellow. Prefect! Here they go!

Takuya stretched his face in a grin and tugged Daisuke into the hall after him. He could _feel _the nerves that his friend was throwing around. His determination flagged for a second then returned full force. This was for Daisuke's own good. If it failed Takuya would risk getting stuck with a sobbing Daisuke for months but if things did go well… His friend would be happier than ever before.

"Let's go," Takuya whispered encouragingly then frowned as Daisuke gave a relived, shaky sigh.

"He isn't here," Daisuke murmured, his heart beating slower now. He was so relived! But, at the same time, he felt disappointment. Why should he feel disappointed? He hadn't wanted to do this in the first place!

Takuya almost hit himself. Well, duh! It was so early most students were still asleep and Daisuke's guy would probably be with the majority of the school. Here he was getting so hyped up about something that wasn't even here! It looks like they'll have to try later in the day but that means that he'll have to be glued to Daisuke's side so he won't escape into a hole in a tree. He was sure Daisuke didn't lie because, well, Daisuke was a horrible lair, even worse than he was.

"Damnit!" Several heads turned at the curse but quickly looked away again when they saw Takuya, which in turn, only made him frown harder. This was not time to antagonize over paranoid students.

"Where could he be?" Takuya pondered as he turned both of them out of the hall into the hallway. Takuya pondered on this mystery until he realized something. Surely Daisuke would know where this guy was. "You know?"

Daisuke considered saying that he had no clue but he was shit at lying. He knew a few places where he might be but wasn't sure. "He's probably still sleeping." Yeah, right, he knew that he was the earliest riser known in the history of mankind. Almost every time he came for breakfast, he could see him either eating or in the library.

Takuya hummed thoughtfully then pouted. Damn, there goes his master plan. Alright time to go to plan B. Takuya nudged his friend to turn around and dragged him down a corridor.

So, okay, they could do nothing until this guy, whoever he was, woke up if he was still in bed. But! They weren't going to stand around doing nothing, no siree! Okay so, what they would do know would go as the following: they would check the library, the hallways, the classrooms, the stables, the training building, the grounds, the forest, the corridors around the dormitories (they weren't allowed to go inside without permission of one of the sleepers there), the kitchen, corridors and basically every single square inch of the school. Takuya almost rubbed his hands in glee. Oh, this would be so much fun! Okay, okay, let's go this way!

Takuya was just about to dash around the corner when Daisuke let out a weird sort of squeal/gasp that sounded like he had something stuck down his throat and couldn't get it out (it's quite common for him). Takuya blinked and turned to face Daisuke, his hand slipping from the other's bicep, his hand kind of stiff from holding it in position for a while. Then Takuya just had to raise an eyebrow at the look on Daisuke's face (Kouji must have transferred the habit onto him!)

His rounded face was flushed to a fine red, covering from one cheek across the bridge of his nose to the other cheek. His mouth was slightly open in an impression of a person just struck across the face. And his brown eyes were huge and fixed on something coming just around the corner, filled with a sort of shock that could only be seen in a trapped wild animal. His whole body seized up then relaxed so much that it almost looked like his bones turned to pudding. Takuya was almost afraid that he would melt to the ground. Daisuke's hands clenched then let go restlessly. And Takuya got the feeling that Daisuke was holding his breath.

Curiosity won over and Takuya followed Daisuke's line of sight to a small group that had just showed themselves and, according to the way they were going, they were just about to head into the Banquet Hall.

Takuya recognized the first student immediately; it was almost like second nature to him now to identify Kouji out of a crowd. He appeared to look partially bored, only listening with one ear to the conversation going on around him with one hand hanging onto his cape which was unclasped and dangling over his right shoulder in a look of coolness. To Takuya's dismay, his silky black hair was still bound in a ponytail at the base of his head. A waste if you ask him. A plain silk blue shirt and form-fitting black pants with his usual boots completed Kouji's ensemble. And, if you ask Takuya, it made him looking completely drool-worthy.

Right next to the Knight, was, if Takuya remembered correctly, was Lee, talking causally to the third member of the party. He looked just like Takuya remembered. His shockingly blue hair stood up slightly in his usual hairstyle, much tamer than Daisuke's hair. Unlike Kouji he had his cape properly clasped around his shoulders, both of his hands in his trouser pockets. It had to be a Wolf thing, Takuya decided, since he had seen almost all of them stick their hands in their pockets at one time or another.

Then, last but not least, came along Ken. He was paying informal politeness to Lee's discussion and occasional entering with his own comment. His cape was fully closed, sheltering his clothes and body so that he moved like a giant shadow that had detached itself from a wall corner. He looked immaculate as always, not a single flaw on his person. Really, Takuya wished he had that.

An odd feeling suddenly flew into his stomach. Was the guy Daisuke liked Kouji? His heart jumped into his throat. Oh Gods, what would he do? He didn't want this to be like what happened to Sora and Tai. He just wouldn't be able to take to pain of having a destroyed friendship but he also knew, deep inside, he couldn't let go of Kouji either. It made him ache inside at the very thought.

But then, after his panic caused him to take a second look and saw that, thank everything that was appley and semi-liquidy, Daisuke was not staring like a cat facing a dog at Kouji. No, instead his little mocha-brown eyes were locked on the swaying, shadowy figure of Ken Ichijouji.

Well now, who'd of thought?

Now, Takuya could make sense of everything Daisuke told him. Ken was the genius of geniuses, way smarter than your average Einstein and quite a looker to boot. If Takuya was not mistaken the Ichijouji family was way up in the noble hierarchy next to the Minamotos. But really, Daisuke was underestimating Ken if he thought Ken was going to shoot him down in less than two point three seconds flat. Ken wasn't nearly as heartless as many thought because he had been spending time with the Wizard. He was actually a very pleasant guy to be around.

Right, time to put plan C in action. Heh, he was really good at making up these plans on the spot.

"It's Ken?" Takuya whispered at Daisuke, not taking his eyes off the little trio of Wolves making their slow way into the hall. Daisuke had backed up and forced Takuya to follow him until they were hiding in an odd indention in a wall. He didn't even realize it had been there.

"Hm?" Daisuke distractedly answered, trying to control his out of wack emotions. He wanted to get into Ken's line of sight and smile widely and he also wanted to hightail it out of there just so he won't be spotted doing something stupid.

Takuya took that for a 'yes' and started doing calculations in his head. If he….then…..pushed….left and dragged…..yes! Brilliant! He was giving Ken a run for his money, oh yes he was!

He barely contained the urge to crackle manically and instead whispered to Daisuke, "I have a plan." Which got him a shocked look and, if Takuya didn't know any better, he would have thought that Daisuke was scared of Takuya's master plan. Fsst-shaw! Ridiculous.

Takuya grinned widely at Daisuke and once again captured the other boy's arm, moving them so that they were now in plain view. Daisuke gasped and tried to turn around to burrow back into the wall like some kind of human mole but Takuya would have none of that. He practically wrestled Daisuke away from the wall, pulling him right into the path of the hungry Wolves.

All three boys stopped in the mid-stride and gazed amusedly at the scene in front of them. Takuya had his arms around Daisuke in a headlock while Daisuke was struggling and pulling at Takuya's clothes in the vain attempt to get the other to unhand him. But Takuya was successful in the end and wrapped Daisuke's arm in a death grip and smiled widely, innocently at Ken, Kouji, and Lee as Daisuke breathed heavily, being deprived of air during the headlock. Takuya had strong arms, he'll give him that.

"Hello!" Takuya said cheerfully, still grinning. "What a coincidence to see you guys here!"

"Yes, it is a coincidence to see each other in the morning outside the Banquet Hall for breakfast," Ken replied amused, a small smile flickering in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Takuya agreed, not really paying attention to what Ken was saying. Half his attention was fixed on making sure Daisuke didn't make a break for it and the other half was on Kouji, who was currently eyeing his hold on Daisuke's arm with slightly veiled distaste. Confusion.

"Hello Takuya, Daisuke" Lee said politely, inclining his head slightly.

"'Lo," Takuya replied.

Kouji didn't say anything to Takuya's disappointment but what he did next made up for it ten times over. He strode over on his long legs, ignoring the knowing glances on Lee's and Ken's faces, and wrapped one of his arms around Takuya's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to his side. Takuya squeaked (it was a manly yelp thank you very much) and unintentionally let go of his prisoner who, by the way, took a step back and watched with big eyes.

"Hey," Kouji murmured softly, loving the feel of Takuya's heat against his side. He usually wasn't so touchy-feely in public but like _hell_ he was going to let Takuya hang off some weirdo's arm even if said weirdo was Takuya's friend. And especially after what happened last time.

Takuya blinked, kind of disoriented at the sudden pull but once he found his bearings and figured out that it was _Kouji's_ arm curled around his waist in _public_ where _anyone_ could see them Takuya's face blushed to high heavens but a contented smile bloomed as well. He never would have excepted Kouji to do something so bold but he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Kouji!" So, without caring who saw them, Takuya threw his arms around Kouji's middle and giggle, er, chuckled, yes, chuckled. Kouji only smirked and drew Takuya closer, somewhat apprehensive of the looks some of the students were sending them but he pushed the fears aside. This wasn't the time.

Enlightenment time! So that's why… Daisuke, personally, had no qualms about Takuya and Kouji despite him not knowing the latter very well. He would have to trust Takuya's judgment on this one. He knew Kouji had hurt him, everyone could see that someone had thrown Takuya into a painfully emotional rage and now he knew who did it. He was angry at the other Knight, sure, but Takuya looked so happy, smiling like that. He just…wished that he could have the chance to be that happy. But it would never happen and it _hurt_.

And the reason for that hurt was just five feet away from him. Daisuke sternly kept his eyes anywhere but on the genius no matter how much he just wanted to glance at the other. He never had much self-control but he had to. He could feel his own body start to gravitate towards the black hole that was Ken Ichijouji. He fought but in the end his eyes flickered quickly, almost in a Knight-ish blur on Ken's persona.

The Wizard was watching Takuya and Kouji with a content smile, like he knew about this development ages ago. He wasn't bragging the fact or even acting smug just accepting and casual. So different from him. He looked so refined and elegant that he made Daisuke look like the ruffian and underdog that he was. It was degrading and mortifying. His dark blue hair was tinted indigo was the light hit it from the side and it hung to his chin like a straight curtain, making him look like some kind of lord…or actually the son of a lord since that was what he was. His hair was parted on the right side so that his bangs went at an angle and almost covered his left eye.

He was nothing in comparison.

"Are you going to breakfast Takuya?" Lee asked pleasantly, as if commenting about the color of socks he wore.

Takuya blinked and broke out of the haze that had come on to him as soon as Kouji touched him. That's right! The plan! He had to start the plan! Okay so the first step was in-progress.

"Ah, I already ate," Takuya grinned, ignoring the confused look Daisuke sent him.

"But why were you going into the Banquet hall then?" Lee continued to inquire, his tone somewhat puzzled.

"Because, you see, Daisuke here," Takuya waved a hand at Daisuke. "Hasn't eaten yet and I was going to company him." Then Takuya raised a finger with a triumphant expression. "But! I just remembered I have to do something with Kouji and we have to go now. And Lee has to come with us!"

A hand shot out and grabbed a corner of Lee's cape and Takuya started to drag both Kouji and Lee away, ignoring their bemused and bewildered faces. Ken raised an eyebrow at the not-so-subtle thumbs-up that Takuya sent Daisuke over his shoulders as he dragged both the Knight and Mage away, students sending the odd trio looks that told Takuya he should be in a metal institution for pushing two Lone Wolves around like that. But on they went, for some reason not vocal complaining.

Daisuke looked at the retreating figures, not really catching on to what was happening. Then a soft cough got his attention and he looked over to see onyx eyes. Daisuke felt like his world just slipped from under his feet and his heart leapt to his throat, staying there like it was afraid to come back down.

"Takuya was in a rush wasn't he?" Ken observed indifferently. But to Daisuke he might as well be yelling at him and he looked to the side, not able to respond. Why did Takuya have to leave them alone? Why? He felt like crying.

A few second trickled away as Daisuke didn't say anything, making Ken shift from foot to foot gracefully. How anyone could do that gracefully boggled him. The Wizard was patiently waiting, his eyes shining in laughter which made a shade lighter and Daisuke almost swooned but he didn't. He still had something resembling pride however shriveled and mutated it looked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ken inquired, his tone suggesting that he knew all too well what was going down.

He didn't really have a chance to assert that Ken was talking to some of the other students that were roaming the hall twenty feet away from them and he knew he had to answer or come out rude otherwise by staying silent. What worse, feeling embarrassment when he stumbled over his own tongue or coming off rude to a guy he liked? Hmm, choices, choices…

In the end, just because Ken was starting to look like he was just going to waltz out of there in boredom, Daisuke decided to open his mouth and say the first thing that came to mind.

"I like applesauce."

Which, as he reflected on later, wasn't a wise choice to do.

Ken looked at him, for once in his life confused, as Daisuke felt his cheeks catch on fire. That was such a stupid thing to say! Argg! He couldn't believe he actually said that! That's it! He was going to remove his brain and find a better working one. He couldn't even look at Ken because he was so embarrassed.

If any student had taken a good look (but not many did because they feared what Ken would do to them if he caught them spying something he had not given them permission to watch) they would have been completely boggled beyond reason. Who wouldn't? A redhead 3rd, who looked like he was in a contest against a tomato for the Best Colored Red award, was looking like he was mortified beyond belief. A taller, darker boy about the same was staring somewhat perplexed at the other boy, one hand parting the sea of black that encompassed him to brush away a strand of hair. It was the kind of scene that would make anyone's brain go into overdrive at the sudden mystic-ness of the whole thing.

His mind decided not to speak ever again but his body went on and trampled over the decision. "Ah! I'm s-sorry! That was a stupid thing to say! A-ah, I was just v-very hungry this morning and I just said that first thing that came to my mind! I d-do that a lot, honest! It has nothing to do with you b-but not that I'm trying to sound rude! I-I'm j-just c-clumsy l-like that!" He couldn't stop his mouth for his life! It was like word vomit, no word diharrea kept spewing out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it. He felt sick to his stomach with nerves and embarrassment.

And right in the middle of his word fest and soft, surprising warm chuckle sounded, starling him into, finally, closing his mouth without a sound.

"You are an oddball aren't you?" Everything aside, Daisuke felt a small spring of indignation sprout up. He was not an oddball! Okay, maybe a little. But that gave him no right to say so.

"Yeah well you're a…odderball," Daisuke retaliated back.

Ken chuckled again at the nonexistent word and glanced around them then at the clock situated on the wall. "If I thought things right Takuya look Kouji and Lee because you had something to tell me, so I would think it'll be better if you said it now before the rest of the student population wakes up."

He couldn't. He wanted to say it; he really did, to even vaguely get a shot at a chance. But Takuya had inspired a little courage in him. He looked so sure that Daisuke had it in him to say something. Maybe Takuya was right and he did stand a chance. A chance… he decided to do what he does best: act without thinking.

Daisuke moved like in a dream. He stepped closer to Ken, who just looked at him inquisitively, and he looked straight into the other's face without hesitance. Brain was turned off. Daisuke took a deep breath then said loudly, "YOU WANT TO GO TO THE BARA DANZU WITH ME?"

As you probably all guessed he said it a little -too- loud and everyone's heads, including the squash vendor three miles away, turned to fixate on the little redhead who just seemed to realize what he did. The color his face turned made everyone looking start to feel the heat from those red cheeks. He looked like wanted to commit suicide and drop dead which he probably would have done if not for the way his body refused to move and find a knife.

Whispers exploded all around them. 'What's going on?' 'Did that guy just do what I think he did?' 'The idiot!' 'What was he thinking?' 'The guy is going to get his ass kicked.' 'He asked Ichijouji to the Danzu!' 'What a loser.' 'What's Ichijouji going to say now?' 'I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.' 'He wants to go to the Danzu with Ichijouji. What a joke!' With every whisper that predicted his doom Daisuke felt himself starting to tremble but forcefully held himself still. He finally did what he wanted to do now he would have to bare the consequences no matter how much they hurt. He still had some pride.

Daisuke tired to block out the rumors and whispers circulating around him and dragged his eyes upwards in one last show of bravery, hoping against everything he would see something other than disgust and anger. He glared in defiance, daring the other to do anything to make him hurt. He wasn't weak.

His bold move was met with indecisive yet curious black orbs and something looking like a cross between a smile and a small smirk flashed across Ken's face. His hand again flashed out of his cloak to move a stray piece of hair from his pale face, looking like he couldn't hear any of the sounds and anxious voices around them. They would do nothing unless Ken turned Daisuke down. They wouldn't dare say something now and indirectly insult the Wizard. That would certainly get them eaten by a demon without second thought, rules be damned. No one offends an Ichijouji and gets away with it. It was like some kind of sacred rule.

Ken pursed his lips slightly, tilting his head at angle, indicating that he was thinking. That was more than Daisuke ever thought he would do. Just a 'no' would have sufficed but that bastard had to pull a suspenseful move on him and draw out the tension that was in the whole hall. He was sure that the rumor was now making rounds around the library and circulating around the breakfast table. He could never keep his mouth shut could he? He will be the laughingstock of the whole providence!

Everyone and everything was stone-still, waiting in silence and impatience as they anxiously lingered to hear the answer. They all knew what the answer would be though he still hearing it from Ichijouji's own mouth would make it that much more impacting. They hardly breathed as the air went dead around everyone.

His heart was a freakin' storm roaring in his ears, pounding away at his eardrums. He felt sweat travel down his back but he refused to move his ground. He made his decision and like hell he wouldn't give it

Ken hummed in thought, his eyes half-closed and the smirk was still on his face but it softened slightly which made Daisuke want to inch backwards. He _knew_ that facial expression. It was the expression that gave off an aura of before-the-refusal-ness. Yes, he could sense that!

"Hmm, I never would have expected you to be the one to ask," Ken's voice said as the sound cut across the silence so abruptly that almost everyone jumped in the air with surprise. "Even if you were pushed into doing this but that doesn't really affect the result. This could change the effects a bit but not by much."

"What?" Daisuke asked confused, happily noting that he still had his voice intact and that everything was still silent even thought it was doing a good number on his nerves. Better it quiet then filled with whispers even if all the staring was making him _very_ self-conscious. He was going to kill Takuya if he came out of this alive and with most of his limbs attached.

Ken spared him a glance then nodded softly. Daisuke didn't know if the nod was to himself or him but Daisuke decided to go out on a limb and get the answer out of his guy before his legs started moving out of the room in a run.

"So is it a yes or a no?" Daisuke said, a little bit too rude. He didn't really care at the moment. There was only so much embarrassment a person could take and he had reached his limit a while ago.

Apparently this statement ignited several students to start gossiping again. This time, though, it was about his rudeness to one of the most esteemed and smartest student in the whole school and they were fairly sure the janitor was going to be picking the little idiot's bones out of some deformed demon's teeth.

Ken however seemed to have expected his response and didn't look the least bit shocked or angry. He just nodded again, seeming quite peaceful amid the ruckus.

"Look come on," Daisuke sighed, feeling all his energy run out and leaving him with an empty shell of nothingness. "Just say no and get this over with. I made a fool of myself, I know so can we just cut this short. I won't bother you again." It hurt to say that last sentence but he knew it was for the best.

To this Ken just looked even more amused like he was watching a very funny scene unfold in front of him. This was not funny! He would know funny! And this is defiantly not funny!

"Now why would you assume that my answer would be negative?" Ken questioned softly, sounding genuinely curious. The whispers started growing in volume in the background.

Daisuke flushed. Like hell was going to explain that to Ken. His hands fidgeted nervously, clutching and unclenching them. "That's none of your business," Daisuke snapped, going instinctively on the defensive.

"This relates directly to the question you gave me mere minutes ago therefore I have the right to believe this is my business," Ken rationally retaliated. "But if you don't want to answer I cannot do anything to convince you otherwise. But I suppose then I will give you the answer that I planned on giving you weeks ago." Ken airily waved his hand at Daisuke's sudden shocked look. "I told you before haven't I? I said that I didn't expect you to be the one to ask. The conclusion is simple." If he was trying to make Daisuke feel stupid then he was succeeding very well.

Daisuke opened his mouth to retaliate- with what?- but Ken continued on. "Really, it should be obvious but I guess it was part the naivety that first drew me. But nevertheless I would be honored to accompany you to the Bara Danzu."

If a pin had dropped right then everyone would have jumped ten feet in the air. Eyes of different colors were wide with shock and astonishment, so much, in fact, that most students didn't even register that last sentence because what had just been said just wasn't possible. Something must be wrong with all their ears. Yes, everybody's ears must be malfunctioning.

The whole world fell away into a void of nothingness or it appeared so to Daisuke. Everything buzzing in the background faded to this muted static and suddenly he didn't feel like his feet where touching the ground, his internal organs turned unexpectedly weightless. He felt as if he had been thrown into a daydream and everything that had happened so far was a fiction of his imagination. His brain had officially declared too overworked and went on vacation to a mountain in the Far East. So, all in all, he just stood there with his mouth wide enough to fit in a watermelon.

Obviously everybody's reaction was very amusing to the young genius. He chuckled like it was the funniest thing ever and his black eyes- dare he even think this?- almost _sparkled_ with mirth. His mouth would have been curled in a lopsided smile if he hadn't had a reputation to uphold so he just allowed the shadow of a smile to pass over his facial expressions. The way Daisuke was gaping at him just tickled him and those wide eyes just begged to be put in a painting or picture.

Ken rolled his eyes around the hall, seeing as Daisuke wouldn't be able to snap out of his haze anytime soon. The hall was filled with about five dozen students, about half more than there had been when their conversation began. It was logical of course that, as the time wore on during their chat, late-waking students would stumble out of their beds into the Banquet Hall for nourishment and, being unable not to eavesdrop on an exchange with two very different students, one being the famed whiz kid of Calvis, stuck around to witness a very entertaining and inquiring event. It was only natural being what they are. It was also natural that this exchange would be all over the school in less time that it took him to take an Advanced Arithmetic test, which, if you really must know, was less than seven point forty nine minutes.

Well, his original plan had been to carefully monitor Daisuke Motomiya's existence and subtly -_interfere_- with any unwanted variables as needed until the preferred time and place was acquired for Ken to inquire and convince that young Knight who would, by that time, be desperate and frantic enough to get an engagement with someone that he would have to accept his invitation with minimum hesitance. He had every detail, possible outcomes, and condition written down in solid stone. But now that he thought about it to a fair degree this unseen predicament had turned out to be quite a good ways better than his first plan. In asking firsthand, he now knew that he had indeed attracted wanted attention from his desired target in a most promising way and that he generously had been given unsaid permission to expand his options and limits with the unpredictable (to a degree anyway) young boy. He would have to test the waters to see just where his limitations were but that was another experiment for another time.

"Well, thank you for the invitation but I fear I must go now," Ken politely said, inwardly smirking at the adoring redhead who was still hadn't come out of his stupor. The Knight must have been certain that Ken would have declined his invite without second thoughts. If that is the case, why did he come to him in the first place? Takuya hadn't been the one to make him physically talk after all. "I have an appointment I must keep. I will be seeing you around Daisuke."

With a dramatic flourish of his pure black cape he disappeared down the hallway, momentarily distracting everyone with his sudden display of coolness. If only everyone's cape could do that then they would have a steady breeze during the summer time. It was damn hot during the summer, you know!

Then, as if someone turned on a switch, a gaggle of excited and unbelieving shouts, whispers, and talking erupted like a volcano just blew its top and was vomiting all over the continent. Yes, vomiting. Students exploded into action, moving into groups and speed-talking like their life depended on it and dashing out of the hall into the Banquet Hall and other corridors, excited to retell the amazing event that just happened. Envious and shocked gazes and eyes turned to the fortunate stationary redhead who still hadn't moved, eyes staring glazed into the far wall.

Then, before anyone could do anything, Daisuke Motomiya promptly did a Takuya and fainted.

* * *

"When I told you to stay out of the infirmary, Master Takuya, I didn't mean that someone else had to take your place," Meimu said distractedly, sparing said boy a look over her shoulder.

"Hey! It's not like I told him to faint!" Takuya hastily defended himself, pouting and crossing his arms.

"But you were the one who pushed him into the situation correct?" Meimu dryly asked, skeptic expression on her face as she briskly walked across the room. The nurse produced a small clipboard from somewhere under the folds of the white dress and briefly checked on something before placing it on the small table next to an occupied bed with a small clatter.

"Well yes but!" Takuya emphasized the 'but' by sticking a finger out to point to the ceiling. "It was for his own good!"

"I daresay fainting isn't good for anyone," Meimu responded easily, stepping closer to the patient on the bed. Takuya just gave up; Meimu would have all her bases covered and there was no winning against her.

Her hands busied with hovering over the forehead of the unconscious teen, her fingertips glowing a soft green. The soft strands of red hair hovered softly around his forehead, pushed gently by the pulsing green light. Daisuke's face scrunched up for a moment then relaxed as Meimu stepped away, a satisfied look on her. The nurse nodded at Takuya who let out a relived breath.

He hadn't really expected Daisuke to faint like that. But it was all good, Daisuke got what he wanted in the end. Takuya knew that Daisuke had been overreacting all along. Ken had actually been the one to surprise him because Ken had never even hinted that he liked someone much less one of his friends. But now, once Daisuke woke up he would be beyond content and Takuya knew he did the right thing even if he had to force the other slightly. All is fair in love and forceful persuasion!

He knew once Juri and the others hear about it, especially the part where Daisuke's lights went out, they would come racing. Hopefully Daisuke would wake up before they came. He had a few questions to ask.

"What are you still doing here?" Takuya looked around to see Meimu frowning at him, hands on her hips. She reminded him of a warrior going into battle. She made soft shooing motions at him.

"But!" Takuya tried to protest as he was being driven to the big open doors. Meimu wasn't being too forceful but fighting back against a woman just made him feel uncomfortable not to mention his mother would not be happy if she found out he had been fighting with a member of the female gender. Technically he hadn't actually fought physically with Izumi (magic wasn't really physical was it?) but his mother didn't need to know that.

"Shh!" the woman sternly reprimanded, poking Takuya out of the doors. "I have enough problems without you adding more on. I still have to receive all those roses. They're a week late! Why I was put in charge of the rose delivery I will never know." She shook her head.

"Yeah well-" Bam, he suddenly stopped like he ran face-first against a brick wall, his brain instantly running in circles.

"_Do you like roses?"_

" Takuya?" Meimu's voice brought Takuya back and he looked at her with new eyes. "Are you alright?" He had visited her so often that she didn't want to take any chance with him doing something stupid again.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Takuya mumbled, suddenly feeling slightly nervous. "But why you be receiving roses?"

Meimu snorted. "If you think it's an admirer forget it. My husband wouldn't be too happy about that and he's way too lazy to do anything like that. You probably heard the Danzu story before. It's quite an interesting story around these parts. The Bara Danzu almost literally means the Rose Dance with a few tweaks here and there. That's why so many roses, it's for the recreation display in the gardens."

"_Some people call it the Rose Dance. Would you like to go and see it with me?" _

"_Okay?"_

"_Great."_

He…

Takuya had been invited to the Bara Danzu and accepted without even knowing it. Takuya blinked.

"WHAT?"

That's new.

* * *

FINISHED! Oh, my god that has been the tardiest excuse for a chapter I have ever written. I'm sorry you had to wait for three months but I'm swamped with homework, volleyball, and classes. High school is starting to occupy everything but I'll try my best to continue.

Ja ne.


	17. Erratic Stargazing

0Mages and Knights

By

Illusionwolf

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name**:Erratic Stargazing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

**Author Notes: **The first thing I want to say is that I will rewrite the first four chapters of Mages and Knights because, personally, I think I can do much better. The information is the same though it will/is be more descriptive. I will rewrite most of them when I finish this story, which is about four to five more chapters. I'm not sure how longer it will be but it will be around that.

I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed so far. I have so far 171 reviews, 15038 hits, 4 c2s, 50 favs, and 60 alerts for this fic. Thank you so much! I love that so many people like my writings. I really like writing and it pleases me that so many people encourage me along.

This is the scene (I think I went a little too poetic on this one) you've all been waiting for! Let the Bara Danzu commence! Hahahahaha!

* * *

Excitement buzzed around in the air as the day darkened subtly. Low but animated whispers could have been heard since the sun rose that morning and the patter of quickened feet rebounded in the halls as the day of classes came to close. All students not yet in their 3rd year or above were ushered into the upper floors for the night all the while moaning pitifully at the injustice done to them. Many had planned to crash the party or at least peek in at it but the teachers hadn't been teaching for years for nothing. A few spells and enchantments and they were going nowhere.

The whisper of magic ran through the empty school, shimmering forms and twisting colors following in the spells wake. Hands rose up and the outermost doors gently opened and let out the supernatural mist. The magic crept along the walls and through damp strands of grass, traveling gently up the rough bases of trees, touching the picture of night.

Tiny bursts of daylight filled the tall stone ceilings, beams of light slithered up the walls, leaving a sturdy green visitor in its place and several unfolding ladies of the earth. The floor shone with a magical gleam and the clear shimmering of light sank into the stone. Wood unfolded from air and took form, touching the floor solidly. Several hands rose once again and hundreds of glowing travelers of light took to flight like fairies without wings.

Somewhere where time held no meaning and magic ran into the very core of the plane, two unblinking eyes of pure white light gazed at the shimmering image of Earth in front of them. A pale hand made of marble rose up holding a tread of blue light delicately in its grasp. Two fingers gently guided the frayed beginning of the blue light into the gently swaying image and the tread rose up to dive into the image. It twisted and dove in and out of the many treads of slithering lights that made up the image.

Treads of pure colors rose from the tapestry and soothingly guided the lost blue light into the image. It shimmered brightly as it connected and melted seamlessly. Those powerful eyes never looked away as the image faded away back into the mass of quivering and moving lights. Several lights unraveled from the mass, throwing themselves from the fray, and floated to the reflecting floor, not even touching it before dissipated in a burst of brightness.

The cries of foretold pain vibrated around the chamber. The sound of a human boy traveling to Hades, the spirit plane.

The white eyes briefly closed in defeat then turned slowly to the shadows, the gaze seemingly heavy with never ending knowledge. Amid the waves of crawling darkness another pair of eyes watched the scene with a color too black to be that of the shadows. The observing stone coal eyes met the snowy gaze of the other and gave their verdict without word or resentment. The white eyes closed again as if in pain and opened unwillingly to look at the crumbling tapestry as another tread, another life, floated to the ground.

"And so it begins."

* * *

The first thing he saw was bonze light, shinning into his eyes as he gazed upwards. But somehow the light didn't bother his eyes and he just kept staring into the bronze light. His eyes narrowed then widened in surprise the light wasn't bronze as he first thought but it was shinning through something that held a bronze tint. He tilted his head and stare then started looking around, frowning.

_He moved his hands backwards and he met something rough and solid. He twisted his head around and saw hard brown bark. Wood? Takuya looked around confusedly and suddenly realized he was sitting on a tree branch. Now that he was aware he could feel the rough bark through his clothes. The branch was wide enough so that Takuya could sit comfortably without falling off. If he wasn't careful he could accidentally loose his balance and tumble over the edge. But to where?_

_Takuya grabbed a hold of a stray branch sticking out near his face and carefully peeked over the edge of the branch. Takuya suddenly felt his stomach plummet when he could see nothing but bronze light and thick wooden branches. They were everywhere and the bronze light shinned brightly enough that he couldn't see past them to the ground. Takuya snapped his head up and looked around and all he could see was that bronze light._

_No, not bronze light but bronze-colored leaves. So that's what it was. The light was shinning though the thin leaves so that the light they shone was bronze colored. Grinning at this discovery, Takuya suddenly felt calmer and more secure. He didn't know why but the thought that there was light around him made him happier and less scared of the unknown. _

_He sighed and leaned back on the palms of his hands, eyes closed. He could hear the small twittering of birds around him although he couldn't see them. Why was he here? In a tree with bronze leaves. _

_A sudden burst of warmth in front of him made his eyes open to see that the branch that Takuya had gabbed to look over the branch he was sitting on was on fire. The small branch was consumed in flames and Takuya could feel the heat on his face. The red and orange flames calmly flowed over the small branch, dancing over the bark. The branch didn't seemed burned at all. How curious._

_A small well of curiosity welled up inside him and he reached out to touch the flame without fear. But before he could reach it the flames reared back like a wave and curled into itself on the small branch, every bit of fire melting together into a small ball. It flickered slightly before two beady ember eyes peered at him and two small wings detached from the ball and flapped. The tiny bird made of fire chirped at his smiling face before taking flight, leaving two small footprints burned into the wood. Takuya felt a bubbly laughter explode from him as he watched the small, burning bird glide around him._

_The small bird flashed several shades of brown and red as it flew in and out of the streams of light. The tiny embers flashed a look at him before it exploded making Takuya gasp. The fire flew outwards before curling inwards again and molting into a new figure. A fox the size of a hound blinked at him and its fiery fur bristled before it barked at him, nuzzling his face with its warm muzzle of flames. _

_The fox began to dissolve, tiny pieces of fire sparking downwards and collecting on Takuya's branch. The fox barked at him one last time and completely crumbled into thousands of glowing embers and tiny flames licking at the branch. They simmered there, looking kind of lonely. _

_Takuya had the funniest urge to prod them with his foot. But before he could do well on that thought the embers stirred like a wind just blew across them and they began to merge into a thin stalk of licking flames. Takuya watched as two large and graceful wings of fire rose up and fluttered softly. Several petals grew from the top to create a flaming red rose._

_Takuya heard a snap and the rose, stem and all, dropped over the edge of the branch and disappeared into the bronze light. Takuya felt kind of sad. It had been a pretty flower. It must have died. _

_Suddenly he felt fingers flicker over his cheeks from behind and he could feel the flames licking at his skin. His hair was tossed around as the wind picked up and the fire fingers flickered. Takuya froze, unable to move as a voice whispered in his ear, the voice unfamiliar but he felt that he knew it. _

" _Don't let it go out."_

_What?_

"_Don't let your light go out."_

"Why are all the lights out? Hey, Takuya wake up." A sudden burst of light from above him penetrated his eyelids cruelly, bring him halfway to the world of the living. Something hard rapped Takuya several times on the forehead, causing him to groan and try to lazily swat away the nasty thing that was making him lose his precious sleep. He instinctively turned over and curled tighter into a ball. So warm.

"Takuya, come on." He dimly felt an unwelcome poke in the back and he tried to kick it away. Poke. Poke. Harder poke. Even harder poke. Harsh poke. Hardest poke that nearly sent him flying over the edge of the bed. Takuya yelped as his eyes shot open and his finger grabbed the bed covers desperately. Takuya managed to save himself by throwing his leg over the bed and holding on for dear life.

So Takuya hung there like a demented koala as Kouichi stood on the other side, looking at loss of what to do.

Takuya blinked at him before slowly pulling himself up on the bed again, blinking away the sleep. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked as he lazily spread himself back on the bed. It was tooooo early!

"Long enough that the Bara Danzu starts in an hour," Kouichi said easily while Takuya just about had a heart attack and fell off the bed for real this time with a hard thump, sheets and all.

"What?!" Takuya shrieked, waving his arms around as he sprung from the ground and started running aimlessly around the room.

He could not believe this! Takuya had had every butterfly and their bleeding cousin in his stomach all day and he could barely eat a thing, only doing so when threatened by Juri or Kouichi. He had been so stressed and nervous that after lunch Juri had ordered him to take a nap to calm himself down or he would end up setting his hair on fire again. Everyone had been so excited for the Danzu as clusters of girls giggled their way through the halls and packs of boys stumbled their way into their dormitories or the halls near them. They were not allowed into the Banquet Hall or the grounds until the clock stroke eight and every student above 2nd year galloped into the scene.

Apparently though no one knew of Takuya's date for the Danzu as they did Daisuke's. The rumor had gone through the school faster than the flu and now Daisuke couldn't go anywhere without stares, whispers, and pointing fingers following in his wake. This wasn't anything new to Takuya but he could tell Daisuke was getting really uncomfortable with all this attention and he mostly stuck with the group whenever he could especially when a girl or groups of girls went up to Daisuke to personally ask whether the rumor was true. He had never seen Daisuke so mortified before so, as the ever faithful friend, he popped in, said that yes Daisuke was going with Ken, and whisked him away.

But all of that is irrelevant right now. The main point here that he only had an hour before it started! And he wasn't ready!

"Whoa, Takuya," Kouichi said as placing a restraining hand on Takuya shoulder as he ran by, forcing him to stop. He forced Takuya to look at him in he eye. "Take a deep breath. Look, don't panic, everything's going to be okay. I'm here, Juri's going to be here and the other's are going to meet us there. Everything's cool. Okay?" Kouichi raised an eyebrow as he waited for Takuya to calm down.

Takuya took a deep, cleansing breath and nodded slowly. "Okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Kouichi nodded reassuringly and released Takuya's shoulder. Takuya felt kind of silly now. He still had an hour. There was no need to panic over such a trivial thing. What would he do without Kouichi?

"Oversleep probably," Kouichi chuckled easily. Oh, did he say that out loud? "Yes you did." Phooey.

There was a knock at the door and both boys looked over as a voice that Takuya recognized as Juri's called out. "I hope both of you are ready and dressed but if not open the door and let me in."

"Here we go," Kouichi muttered amusedly and strode over the door. He rapped his knuckles on the wooden door and it swung open now that the door and its stones recognized him. He stepped back to let the Enchanter into their dormitory, his fancy cloak swirling around his ankles.

"Thank you." She smiled then frowned as she saw Takuya's fancy clothes-less state. She planted her hands on her hips.

Takuya only stare. Well, it seemed that while he was in dreamland his friends had been busy tidying themselves up. He hadn't even noticed that Kouichi was already dressed up before now.

Juri had donned on a sleek green party dress. The dress was a pretty sea green color and went to dangle delicately over her slightly darker green shoes with open toes and heels. The dress fit snugly on her curves and was tied at the back with a green bow. Her arms were bare as the dress had no sleeves and exposes the gentle slope of her neck. Her red hair had been combed to fall to her shoulders like a waterfall and a matching green clip pulled her normal little ponytail back from her face. Juri also had a small silver necklace with an emerald at her throat. Takuya could see signs of light makeup on her normally spotless face.

He never noticed before but he knew now that one day Juri would make a very beautiful woman. But right now she was scary glaring at him like that and he wanted to crawl under the bed.

Kouichi was less intimidating but that probably was because he was Kouichi and smiling peacefully. His shirt was a deep purple that almost looked black and it looked like it was made from silk. The long, elegant sleeves ended at his wrists and were restrained with two rhinestone buttons from flaring out. The collar was a pure black color and was buttoned at the base of his neck. His trousers were black and were formfitting, covering his polished black boots. A fancy, black cape with pictures of bright purple swirling birds completed the ensemble though it ended at his knees instead of at his ankles like the school capes did. Other than the clothes Kouichi looked like he always did jus a little spiffed up.

Takuya couldn't help but stare at them. He knew by the way they stood tall and poised that they were used to wearing clothes like that. He almost laughed at himself. Of course they were, they were nobles, born and raised as such. How could he ever possible try to fit in with so many nobles like that? He wasn't a noble, he didn't have old blood, he didn't have any extra money to spend on anything. He wasn't graceful, smart, elegant, or even good-looking. He was a commoner, a peasant, a lowlife born to farmer who just got a lucky break.

How could he have forgotten that? There were reminders all over the place and he had just looked over them like nothing. He didn't understand how that could happen. For fourteen years of his life it had been a rare sight to even get a glimpse of a gold coin and now everywhere he looked students had them. While he had nothing. Maybe he was just getting use his new surroundings but what would happen to him after this year? Would the school let him come back another year or would they turn him away? Hazu was right. The reserve bank in the school was just supposed to help. He didn't think they would be willing to do it again.

Takuya knew he was scared about the future. Before all of this it was easy to know what would become of him since his options were very limited. He would become a farmer with his dad until he was old enough and had enough money to buy his own farm and the, maybe, marry a girl willing to put up with him. Now he was an Elemental who could burn down his own crops, home, or anything he touched.

It had been easier at home. There was less room to roll around and fall over the edge. But now there were so many roads to take but the unknown darkened all of them. What could he do? His friends all had their wealthy families to help them and they would probably go farther than he ever could. So what if he was a powerful Fire Elemental? That would do nothing for him especially if he fell down like all the other Elementals before them. He felt a shiver go through him.

And what if the Black Oracle got him? He didn't even want to think about what would happen to him if they somehow got him.

There was all this unknown he didn't know where to go. He never fit in at Izumai because of his power and he didn't fit in here because he was from Izumai. Is there any place where he would be able to breath and just relax? That was all he ever wanted, he realized, to fit in and be wanted. His family and Mimi accepted him and so did his friends but not in the way he wanted. He wanted to be cared for like he was the most delicate thing on Earth. He just wanted to be protected from everything instead of doing it himself. But, he grimly thought, the problem just wasn't that there wasn't anyone but that he wouldn't let himself act like that. He had to be strong, he hated the thought of crying. He was always strong. He had to be.

A sudden thought of azure eyes flashed through his mind and suddenly he felt his heart beat in his ears and a fuzzy warm feeling ran through his body. He wanted to see Kouji again. He wanted to feel safe in those arms and run his hand through silky black hair. Why was he thinking of Kouji right now? And why was he suddenly so content that all of his disturbing thoughts disappeared like they never had come to him in the first place? He needed to see Kouji's stunning smile again and feel his warm kisses flutter over his face and neck.

And he would be seeing Kouji in less than an hour and he still wasn't ready!

"I need help," Takuya said, starting to panic again. He fisted his hands in his hair like he was going to pull them out and make a new carpet with them.

"That's why I'm here, you silly little boy," Juri said firmly, walking to his trunk. She carefully bended down to open the lid and instantly saw the clothes she helped Takuya choose folded neatly on top. The silly boy probably hadn't touched them since he put them there for fear of smudging the material or something like that. Well, time to go to work.

"Into the bathroom with you." And he was promptly booted into the bathroom with his clothes in his arms.

* * *

The Banquet Hall looked amazing. There really as no other word to describe what Takuya was seeing.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped through the wide, gaping doors was the stone floor. Or what had been the stone floor. A stone that looked like it was made up of squares of shimmering, reflecting glass had replaced the cold, gray stone. He could see his gaping reflection as clearly as if he was staring at a perfect copy of himself upside-down. He could even see the individual specs of brown that rested in his eyes that he never really noticed. The glass ice floor covered every inch of the floor, reflecting with amazing precision the big crowd of mingling and dancing students as well as the high, arching ceiling.

The ceiling was even more impressive than the floor. The complete opposite of the floor, the ceiling was draped in shadows like dark gray clouds floated to the ceiling and got stuck there. The shadows clung to the ceiling in such a way so that Takuya could only faintly see the stone etchings. But the shadows weren't like the menacing dark clouds that come before a thunderstorm but these were gently soft and gave the impression of a warm summer mist. The temperate summer night effect was deepened even further by what looked like tiny spheres of soft light, reminding Takuya of the forest fireflies back home. It looked beautiful when a passing light lit up the dark mist and transformed the colors as it was passing by, leaving a trail of thin trail of light before dissolving in the dark.

The whole hall was dimly lit like night was slowly falling inside as it was outside. The only source of light was the glowing lights flying all around the hall like gliding fairies. All the tables, chairs and benches had vanished from the hall to leave room for the meandering students and instead there were round, white clothed tables around the edges of the hall, filled with baskets of food. In one corner of the hall was a stone fountain in the shape of a garden of marble roses and what looked like some soft of drink leaking from the insides of the roses into the basin of the fountain. There was a table next to it filled with delicate glass cups, some already filled. A bouquet of hovering balls of lights floated above the roses, lighting the running red liquid as if it was bathed in white moonlight.

The walls were still the normal gray stone but it looked like overnight finger-thin green vines grew along the walls in streams and along the indentions. They went from all the way from the floor until the shadows of the ceiling made them vanish. He felt his breath catch. Large, beautiful blood red roses clung to the vines along the wall, each petal shining with the flying light then gleaming with the shadows. He had never seen such beautiful roses before. He suddenly wanted to get one of those roses for himself and to feel each velvet petal.

Nobody was talking louder than in a soft tone as it seemed like the peaceful and somehow older atmosphere of a formal palace ball formed a pact between every student no matter how wild he or she was. The musical tinkling of a flute and the vibrating echo of a violin swept across the dancing pairs of swirling colors right into Takuya's heart as it began to fill with a fuzzy kind of peace. He didn't feel so nervous and anxious anymore. His tense muscles melted away.

"It's amazing," he dimly heard Juri breath out in stunned amazement and he wholeheartedly agreed but his words were stuck in his throat and wouldn't some out. Takuya realized that somewhere in this mass of students Kouji was waiting for him to come find him. His breath quickened unexplainably as he felt his feet start to lead him into the dimly lit atmosphere, feeling Kouji and Juri walking beside him. He saw his own reflection darkened the further he went inside.

The dressed up students didn't seem to notice him for this famous night and he, somehow, felt a wave of gratitude swell in his chest as he felt two of his best friends stand tall at either side of him. What did he ever do to deserve such wonderful friends like the ones he had? He swallowed thickly and felt the strange pressure behind his eyes. He closed his eyes forcefully before opening them, his brown eyes slightly redder than before.

He felt a touch on his shoulder and he looked into Kouichi's silent, concerned face. He gave a watery smile and shook his head in reassurance. Kouichi's blue eyes softened with understanding and he gave Takuya a small, almost unnoticeable smile. He knew exactly what Takuya had always needed: company and the acceptance of a family. A family of friends.

Several violins and a piano played together to form a soft lullaby that took several couples into a slower and more intense dance of two, feet shuffling slowly. He felt another touch on his elbow and looked over at what Juri was looking at with soft eyes. He couldn't help but feel such a joyous emotion explode so strongly in inside him that he felt his hand rise halfway to his chest.

It wasn't the simple fact that he was dressed in a gorgeous red vest or that his brown pants clung just the right way on his hips. It wasn't the fact that his normally brown eyes glowed with a light Takuya had never seen before nor was it the way his whole body moved and danced with a seamless grace like he was suspended in the air. It wasn't the fact that his spiked brown hair was somehow lying flat on his head and fell around his face in handsome rugged waves. No, the only reason Tai had the most heartbreakingly _happy _expression on his face was because of the way his body fit and moved so flawlessly with Yamato Ishida.

In the dim light they somehow, he didn't know, just fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. Tai deserved to be happy and he didn't know if Yamato could be the one to give him that happiness but the look on Yamato's face helped ease some of his fears. In all the time he had seen or talked to Yamato he had never seen such a look on the Knight's face. Under his golden hair his expression was slightly confused like he didn't know what he was doing but there was a gleam in his eye that told Takuya he was content with what he had in his arms. It wasn't love. It wasn't warmth. It wasn't happiness. It was realization. And that was enough for the time being.

They swayed slowly in unison, the red of Tai's outfit complimenting the azure robe of Yamato. A thin but strong arm was weaved around Tai's waist in such a way that pulled the two bodies together as if one was afraid the other would vanish in front of his eyes. The shadows clung into the dips and curves of the two boys and the lights made their eyes shine brightly at each other like polished gemstones. A pale, firm hand loosely held a tanner one, the fingers almost mindlessly caressing in a gesture that pulled the air from around them. Takuya could just see how Tai's head fit so perfectly on a blue clad shoulder, eyes half-closed and just shining.

He didn't know how but he just knew Juri and Kouichi were smiling alongside with him at the heartwarming display. Tai had suffered so much from the one who had the power to make him happier. Tai looked so content like he could die and still never regret this last moment.

His eyes caught a flash of red and he looked over as the slowly moving bodies danced along to reveal a single crimson figure leaning against the wall, buried in the shadows. The short orange hair stylishly flared out in a lovely way and the hugging crimson dress helped to hide the figure in the dark like a wraith in the night. But all Takuya could really see were those sad, sad eyes that never left Yamato and Tai as they leisurely and slowly moved around the other dancing couples. Those brown eyes stood out against the darkness so vividly.

They were sad but there were no tears brimming around the edges, just the painful look of complete defeat and unanswered longing. There was an agonizing conflict raging inside those sad eyes as they moved from Yamato's face to Tai's and the pain flared higher like a blow was struck. A slight hand fisted in the dark in anger –or was that guilt?- as red nails dug into the skin. Suddenly there was a small smile, a bittersweet smile then Takuya saw the face just crumble on itself like a broken doll as the figure gradually pushed away from the wall to stand tall and straight. Those brown eyes that looked so like his own closed in a way that Takuya knew so well before Sora turned and slowly walked away, her steps heavy, into the brimming and swaying crowd, fading away silently.

'You win,' those brown eyes had spoken. 'After everything, in the end, you won. And I lost.'

'I'm sorry, old friend.'

Juri once again had a hold of his elbow and she began to lead him to one of the less populated tables, Kouichi noiselessly following them. They carefully avoided dancing couples and stood near the solitary, lingering students lounging around the walls, watching the dancing fray. The sound their footsteps were lost in the music that lulled the giant hall as they arrived at the table.

Takuya was slightly at a loss of what to do and he unthinkingly grabbed a soft pastry from the wicker basket in the middle. He didn't eat it but let his hands restlessly wander over the doughy crust as his eyes ran over the other students, looking for a familiar face. This was a night for harmony between enemies, for peace from conflicts better left at the door. No one was fighting, no one was shouting. There was no anger in here, only the truce between water and fire.

For the third time that night he felt a touch and he turned to look at Juri. She was looking at him with the longing to dance but with the apology of the thought. She didn't want to leave him alone. She cared for him but her own heart was pulling her in a different direction tonight. Takuya understood instantly and he felt content with the fact that they had stayed by his side throughout everything. Tonight they should all go and find what made them happy. If not because of themselves but because of that other person feeling their heart pull back in search of someone who made them happy. They cared for him so much it was the least he could do.

"Go on," he whispered, smiling easily. When she hesitated he gently put his hands on her shoulders and fondly steered her in the direction of the dance floor. Juri turned to look over her shoulder with a thankful gaze in her eyes, her pendant shinning as a flying light passed by. Her red hair stirred sleepily as she took her heart's hand into the midst of pairs of dancers.

Takuya still felt the steady warmth of Kouichi at his side and he turned to look sideways at the Seer. Kouichi's eyes were hooded in a way that spoke of ease and contentment, as he looked back and nodded, answering Takuya's unasked question without mistake. Kouichi was just happy to be here with Takuya until the time he would take his rightful leave. He knew Takuya needed someone's company and was happy to be that person to stay.

Takuya sighed softly, turning back to look at the dance floor with the beginnings of longing. His restless eyes wandered over the hall, lingering on the expressions of people, a flying light illuminating the way and leading him to the fountain of stone roses. He was slightly surprised to find two familiar forms sitting under the bouquet of shimmering white lights.

A small brunette was seated on the stone edge of the fountain, the waterfalls of red water flowing behind him serenely. He could see the light orange robe against the red cascade as the boy's head turned to look at his companion, brown locks swinging in the air. His navy clad companion answered softly as his hand quietly sought the other's and pulled him from his stone seat to stand.

There were no questions asked. There was no hesitation. There was no pause in their movements as they both moved away from the crowd into their own secluded haven that no other could enter but them. Their haven came in their secrets, their glances, their held hands, and the way they didn't have to talk. Takuya knew that this wasn't the first time they had taken refuge in themselves as they looked into each other's eyes. He supposed all the signs had been there but the way he held their secret was like it hidden in plain view. He felt so strongly about their secret that he showed it to all but kept it close to himself.

Takato had always been the smart one of the group and Lee never smiled without a secret behind it. Takuya hadn't seen it but, rather, felt it. But now he was glad he hadn't known. It was their secret to keep and their secret to share.

His fingers danced over the soft crust and carefully removed a piece, looking at it before placing it delicately in his mouth. He tasted a burst of cream as he crewed slowly and swallowed, sighing with an emotion he couldn't place. Where was his piece of happiness?

"Takuya, Kouichi, hey."

Takuya looked up to see Daisuke and Ken walked unhurriedly in their direction. Takuya felt another small smile curl on his face as his eyes met Daisuke's and he grinned in greeting.

Daisuke held onto Ken's arm loosely with his fingers intertwined in the black fabric, languidly tracing patterns that held no meaning in words. A wide smile never left the round face of the boy as he rested his cheek against the shoulder of his companion as if lulled to sleep by the warmth around them. Daisuke's red-brown cinnamon hair fell into his face as Ken looked down with an affectionate glance before tugging the smaller body closer to his own as if fearing the other was cold.

There was real warmth in Ken's eyes Takuya realized. There was a sort of gratitude in the black gaze and a steeled promise was shown to him momentarily before it was gone and the eyes were drawn back to his shorter companion with the look of a man at a fabled merchild.

But Takuya knew that Daisuke would be fine, now that he finally had his black knight at his side.

"Why are you here all alone, you two?" Daisuke questioned in the midst of the calming music, his grin wilting slightly at the forlorn look buried deep within his friend's pleased eyes. He looked like was waiting for someone he promised to see again years ago but had not yet arrived. He looked sad and happy at the same time as his fingers took another piece off the pastry.

"We're waiting," Kouichi answered for Takuya who couldn't talk because of the swelling lump in his throat.

"Oh." Daisuke looked slightly uncomfortable because he looked up imploringly at his date for the night. He returned the look with one of his own that gave him no answers but reassurances.

The look told him they would not have to wait long and his fears and worries melted away. As long as he had Ken by his side he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. He felt safe like he was a baby in a cradle, being lulled to sleep by the sounds of the woods outside the window. Ken was his candle, he was his flame. He needed him to sustain him and he needed him to light his life. He didn't mind now that fact that he was inferior in some things because those things didn't matter. What mattered was here in his arms.

"We'll see you around," Daisuke quietly said and Takuya nodded in response, looking down. He heard soft footsteps walk away over the soft music and shook his head when he felt Kouichi turn to look at him.

They stood there for a good fifteen minutes, the music washing over the time that felt endless to Takuya. His pastry had slowly been consumed as his eyes racked over the dancers, occasionally catching a glimpse of a familiar figure or face. At one point he saw Hazu dancing slowly to the tune with a pretty blonde girl who looked as happy as he did. His blue eyes looked over the girl's blonde hair to wink at him, grinning widely before he disappeared into the dancers.

A strange pressure started building in his chest that made it hard to breathe. It was a painful sensation that restricted his throat so that every breath felt scratchy. Even though Kouichi was there at his side he felt like he had just been abandoned in the worst way possible like everyone he cared about had forgotten his birthday. It was a familiar sensation, he was no stranger to betrayal, but he had never felt it this strong like his own hand wrapped around his heart.

He was waiting for someone he knew carried a great part of his heart. He was waiting for the knight that had somehow swept him off his feet and onto his white steed. Everyone around him had someone to hold them but all he felt was the cold. Where was his white knight?

Maybe this was all just a great joke. Maybe he would dance by in front of him with some girl or guy hanging off his arm, smiling the smile that made him look even more beautiful. What was he compared to any of them? He was no better looking than the common peasant and he barely had enough money live off of. He was nothing compared to Kouji.

But then again that had been what Daisuke had thought too and look where he's now: dancing with the guy of his dreams. But that didn't matter because Ken wasn't Kouji. Kouji was the cold, aloof Knight that had barely looked at him in the beginning as if he wasn't worth his precious time. Takuya hadn't minded much back then but now… now it just _hurt_. It hurt so badly it wasn't even an emotional pain. It was a kind of spiritual pain that dug down deep into him. And now that pain just kept growing steadily as his eyes landed on the couples on the floor.

He had never really felt envy. Sure he had envied the students here and the children of Izumai for their normality and money but it had passed very quickly because he knew that he could never have that. He was who he was. There was no way to change that. But this right in front of him, he could have, and that made all the difference in his eyes. He could have that happiness and that joy. It could have been his eyes shinning like that. It could have been his smile.

Had he finally been abandoned? It was sad but he no longer was surprised that it happened to him. He had faithful friends, he knew that. But there was betrayal everywhere for him. People talking and pointing at him from behind his back. The snickering and dirty looks from far away. He couldn't see them but he could feel them and that was a betrayal of the trust he had put in the school. It wasn't a new place. It was a fancier version of Izumai, no more no less. Why would betrayal be different here than in his home village?

No, he wasn't surprised. He was just hurt.

Takuya sighed through his painful throat and he reached for a glass filled with red liquid. Kouichi didn't say anything and for that Takuya was grateful because, this time, no words would be able to make the ache in his chest leave. The only person who could do that was nowhere to be seen. He wrapped his hand around the cold glass and he brought it close to him so that he stared directly down into the liquid. His other arm wrapped around his torso, under the glass. He felt cold.

The red liquid was some kind of juice mixture, leaving a tangy sort of aftertaste. It tasted good but almost nothing went down his throat. He wanted to put the glass down- it was cold- but he didn't. He just held onto it, watching the moving ruby liquid was he slowly rotated it.

Would he be able to let this go? Would he be able to forget this one betrayal? Somehow, he knew that it wouldn't matter. More betrayals would come after this, more pain. It didn't matter. That was his life and the way he had always lived it and probably would live it. His mother told him once that every human makes mistakes and you should not judge them by what they did but by what they did to make it right again. He had lived by that saying. That's probably why he wasn't a bitter, cold-hearted jerk. He wouldn't let himself be that way.

Kouji was right. It was in his nature to believe in people.

Kouji said he would meet him in the training building and he did even when Takuya thought that he wouldn't. Kouji said he would be here so maybe he was. All Takuya could do right now was wait.

It was probably two hours into the Danzu and still the pressure wouldn't ease in his chest. Maybe he should just go and then, maybe, he could spare himself some of the pain that would come the longer he waited here. He could wait and he would but he wouldn't wait forever.

Not for somebody who wouldn't wait for him. Kouichi was still with him and Takuya felt that if he weren't here he would have left a while ago. Kouichi shouldn't have to wait with him just because Takuya was feeling lonely. He wanted to say go ahead but he knew what Kouichi would say and he would say no. It was funny how they could communicate silently like this just by looking at each other. Not even Mimi could have done it that easily.

How long would he have to wait?

A passing touch settled over his shoulder and he looked up in the first time in an hour. Kouichi smiled slightly at him and acknowledged that Takuya wouldn't accept any comforting words from him. There was only one thing that would help him right now. Kouichi slowly turned and pointed lazily over Takuya's shoulder, silently giving Takuya a sign. Takuya followed the finger gradually until he turned around completely. And then the pressure in his chest became a new different kind ache. An ache that had his heart beating faster.

Every sound faded away instantly into faint white noise as his heart beat in his ears. Everything blurred in a mess of colors, rapidly shifting into gray and black that blocked everything. Everything except the figure that was slowly growing closer, the buzz of colors shifting behind him. The glowing blue eyes staring into his own with a force that nearly knocked him backwards and suddenly he couldn't move, completely and utterly mesmerizing him into not being able move.

And, frankly, he didn't care.

He was covered in blue and white like an angel with the grace of a fighter. A curtain of pure black spilling down his back and floated in front of his burning eyes. A long-sleeved blue shirt that was too close to white covered his chest with its intimate embrace like feathered wings. Dark blue held onto long legs tightly and molded perfectly every curve down to the highly polished black boots making their way towards him. Everything seemed to float into the air like magic.

Takuya could feel him like a presence and the closer he got the more his new, somehow weightless ache grew in great proportions. In front of his eyes was everything he had ever wanted and it was coming towards him, to him. All the thoughts about betrayal and pain vanished smoothly and replaced with a rising wave of several emotions. But he didn't care anymore.

He couldn't breathe the closer Kouji got until he stood right in front of him, his boots settling softly on the floor. Those sharp eyes seemed to melt him and freeze him at the same time as they swept over him with a hint of the smirk Takuya knew so well. The subtle fragrance of pine and mint washed over him and suddenly every muscle that he had tensed loosened like they had melted.

Then those eyes looked over Takuya and two pairs of identical blue eyes locked gazes, a silent conversation unfolding between blood siblings. They didn't say a word. They looked like polar opposites: Kouichi dressed in purple and black, the fallen angel and Kouji wrapped in blue and white, the archangel. The silence lasted long enough for Takuya to wonder what they were thinking before something passed through their gazes. Takuya didn't know what it was but the demeanor of both twins changed. It was subtle and quiet.

His brother gave him his permission and blessing as he silently handed over Takuya into his hands. His brother had always been the more intuitive of the two. Kouji gave him his silent thanks and gratitude before swiftly turning to look at his date and partner for the night.

This shinny brown hair hung around his face delicately and fell into his large eyes gently. His tan skin seemed to glow with the lights that flew overhead and his chocolate eyes gazed at his with such wonder and curiosity it charmed him instantly with their innocence. His petite, slender frame was surrounded in a fire-red rode that opened in the front to reveal slim black clad legs and a brown blouse that hugged his chest and neck with jealously. Black fingerless gloves covered his small, calloused hands like those of a ready fighter. The always present brown cocker hung around his neck, the bronze pendant swung teasingly just under his throat like a pendulum waiting to capture him in its entrancing ways.

The sight wasn't the most attractive in this hall. It didn't attract eyes and untold envy. This sight didn't make dance partners fall to their knees. It wasn't overly beautiful. But it completely and entirely drew _his _eyes to Takuya's face and drew _his _feet to stand in front of him. Those chocolate almond-shaped drew him inside like a silver moth to a burning flame and as soon as the moth touched the sparking embers the warmth swirling inside him.

He didn't mind it that much anymore. You know, being love. It had taken many days and sleepless nights but now he felt calmer than he had ever been. He had never been good with his emotions and he knew that but, tonight, he was determined to do it right. He would show Takuya what he meant if only because he knew he could never say it in words. Actions and sly words were what he strived on and maybe if he did it right Takuya would know.

He could never get the words out but that didn't matter. He would show Takuya what he felt instead.

The black haired angel looked at him with soft eyes. Without ever looking away, he bowed like a true noble, his hair spilling over his shoulder, and extended an open hand to Takuya. Eyes always burning.

"May I have this dance?" Kouji said softly and firmly, hand never wavering in the air and no hesitation at all in his demeanor. He waited patiently as Takuya blinked at and mentally smiled.

Takuya couldn't speak at all, a wave of nervousness washing over him unexpectedly. But he gazed at the hand open in invitation. All he had to do was to take that hand and everything would lock into place. He didn't know how but he felt it in his heart. Those eyes were telling him everything he needed to know. If he took that hand he would be agreeing to that promise, a mutual pact.

Did he have what it takes to take hold of the hand that could bring him to absolute happiness?

There was a sly voice that told him he didn't but he had never been good at listening in the first place. So why change that now?

Takuya raised his hand and gently placed it in Kouji's, instantly accepting everything Kouji offered to him and smiling shyly, a beautiful and truly heartfelt thing in Kouji's eyes.

Courteously Kouji began to lead him unto the dance floor, gently pulling on the warm hand in his hold. Takuya's feet slowly detached from the floor and followed, his mind deliciously blank and the only thought he comprehended was that he was filled with a light warmth and that the ache felt so good, throbbing inside him. Electricity filled the hand that his Knight held delicately and he didn't notice else anything around him, the world a gray and black blur the muted everything except his heart beat. The world didn't matter right now.

He didn't notice when they stopped moving, surrounded by dancing couples and he didn't notice when several couples stopped dancing in order to look at them. Takuya didn't notice nor did he care. All he cared was the warmth on his lower back when a pale hand rested there and those burning, burning blue eyes that captured his gaze without mercy.

He felt weightless as if cool air filled everything inside him. His feet moved lightly, barely touching the floor, barely feeling the reflecting floor. Their bodies melted together without hesitation and they sang each other's praises. Their clothes flickered in their wake. They moved to a beat that wasn't from the music or from the whispering sounds of the other dancers. They moved, they danced from the beat they found in each other's eyes.

Takuya's eyes showed Kouji the burning forest, twisting and devouring everything, leaving the ashes of rebirth in its destructive yet light giving path. Those eyes were fire embodied, a glorious never flickering flame that promised never to leave him alone in the dark without its comforting embrace. A passing light flew right above, lighting those chocolate orbs into a raging red, comforting orange, and a passive yellow, singing the song a dying and resurrecting paradise phoenix.

Kouji's eyes gave Takuya the illusion of the midnight sky, a shower of falling stars cascading across the expanse of black and blue like fallen angels coming to condemn him with eternal happiness. They were shards of frozen light, crystals of radiance that shone brightly that would never leave him without a halo of daylight enfolding him like giant feathered wings. His eyes shifted from shadow black to bight blue as he moved in and out of the shadows, always protecting him like the fierce eyes of the legendary warrior of the skies, the griffin.

There was a small feeling of weight on him as Takuya closed his bright eyes and rested his head on his strong shoulders. It surged again inside him, the feeling of contentment and affection that ran through every vein, lulling him into feeling a genuine smile curl on his face and his arm tightened around Takuya's waist with determination, ignoring all those eyes on them.

For some reason he didn't care. He didn't care that everyone was watching him. He didn't mind that he was acting totally off character in front of everyone. He didn't worry about how this could ruin the reputation he had carefully build since his first year. He could be loosing so many things that were so important to him and he would probably never build it up again. But you know what?

He didn't care. For once he ignored his peers around him and just concentrated on the feathery feeling that bloomed inside him just because he was holding Takuya. He didn't know if he could ever say those three small words out loud and he didn't know if he could take hearing them because that would make them true. Make them all too real. He didn't now if he could take it staring at his right in the face but for now he would take whatever he could.

This was different from kissing but it was just as special, maybe even more so. A kiss was a pact of friendship, of commitment but this… this was a whole different thing. This, slowly moving in each other's arms, had no boundaries, no walls that could force them away from each other. There were no lies in the way they fitted just right against each other. It was just right the way his arms wrapped so comfortably around the taller one's neck.

For once in his life, he was completely happy. Not one of those happy moments that came and went a few minute later. No, it was a kind of happiness that came from having a life-ling dream finally completed, the kind that would forever linger inside until his last day. It was the kind of happiness that didn't come from personal possessions or from gold coins. It came from handmade love letters, waking up warm, and just smiling as his hand was covered in another. He didn't completely understand this feeling but he didn't dwell on it.

He was happy.

So happy.

The two floated on the floor like angels, their feet barely skimming over the floor. Their exact reflections mimicked their poses but could never capture the emotions growing and rising upwards. They came to a silent agreement though neither knew about what, each absorbed into each other so that neither knew about what thoughts ran through their heads.

_"Love is purely a creation of the human imagination... the most important example of how the imagination continually outruns the creature it inhabits."_

His mother told his eight-year-old self that once in response to when he asked her what love was. She told him that and continued weaving, smiling. He had never got what she had meant to say with those words. But now he thought that, maybe, he now had a faint idea about what his mother had said. Love couldn't be touched nor held. It couldn't be tasted or smelled. It was what your heart made you feel inside, where no one could see it, until you could no longer stop yourself from showing it, overrunning every fiber in your being.

His mother had always been a smart woman, being able to see far into the future. Kouji and Kouichi had known early on that their parents had been wed because their families arranged it so and while they liked each other there was no true love in their union. She had never tried to hide the fact and they had never exchanged anything besides faint touches. Tomoko Minamoto had never been truly happy even if she was content with what she had been given.

For years Kouji thought that that would be the fate that would befall him as well, an arranged marriage with no actual affection or love. He had accepted that but now he just couldn't see himself without feeling what Takuya made him feel. It was strange. How could one person change so much about him?

A slow realization came to Takuya as he dimly heard the music start to quiet and the whispers of padded feet started to diminish. His eyes blinked open slowly as if waking from a long sleep. Who knows? Maybe he had fallen asleep while dancing. He slowly removed his forehead from where he had rested it on Kouji's collarbone and looked up into the Knight's face. He stared back at him without emotion but with his eyes still burning intensely like stars.

Suddenly a bright red blush flew over his cheeks and he looked down, mortified at acting like a lovesick girl. His actions were rewards with an amused chuckle that made him look up immediately, an indignant expression on his face. But before he could say anything, Kouji started to lead him to the edge of the dance floor, his hand gripping Takuya's securely. Boys and girls alike stepped back as they passed in front of them with no shame whatsoever on their personas and they marveled, each in their own individual way, at how a simple peasant managed to conquer one of the most sought after males in noble society so easily. But no one said a word.

The flush on his face had not gone away as he hoped it would but Takuya bore it as a man never mind a true man would never blush. Whatever. Takuya followed Kouji, trailing after him with his hand still captive. Not that he minded because, well, Kouji's hand was warm. Suddenly Takuya was aware that several people were openly staring with amazement at him or, more specifically, their linked hands. Embarrassment instantly flooded inside him and he had the urge to take his hand back but…Kouji was holding his hand in front of all these people. How could he throw all that back in his face? No, let them look all they wanted, the bastards.

Kouji led him over to the food tables with ease, his stride long and steady while Takuya stumbled over his own feet in an astonishing display of natural grace. Kouji didn't seem to notice and he didn't let go until he and Takuya were standing in front of the floor-length clothed table. His hand rapidly grew colder and he tucked it close to his chest. He watched quietly as Kouji smirked at him lazily, feeling his heart start to slow down, and pulled out a chair from along the wall. He deftly moved it so that the seat was facing to the dance floor.

"I'll be right back," Kouji said, his voice soothing and he gestured to the chair with a free hand. "I have to do something real quick."

That was enough to knock the blush from Takuya's face. "Wait you're leaving?" Takuya questioned in a unbelieving voice, taking a page from Kouji's book and raising an eyebrow. "After making me wait for two hours?!" He did _not_ just say that he was leaving after just one song. That was just not right.

"There was something that held me up," Kouji sighed, fingering his loose hair. "I didn't mean to take so long but this'll just be a few minutes, I promise."

Takuya huffed indignantly but fell into the chair and crossed his arms stubbornly, unaware that he was pouting. Kouji shook his head amused then landed a quick kiss on Takuya's tan cheek before making his exit, rapidly melting with the shadows despite with white and blue clothing.

Takuya sat there for a while, mentally fuming and watching as, slowly, everyone else began dancing again, the music soothing over any irritation that he had. Despite Kouji's sudden exit Takuya couldn't really feel angry with the other. Kouji had shown him a new side that Takuya had a feeling no one else had seen. It made him feel honored that Kouji chose him to be the one to see it. Why did Kouji choose him? There were so many people out there that would be a better match for him. There were so many people who would chew off an arm to be in Takuya's place.

Why was he the one who had danced in Kouji's arms? There was nothing special about him other than being a Fire Elemental.

Why was he the lucky one?

"What are you doing here all alone? Someone dump you like the loser you are, Kanabara?"

Takuya froze at hearing the sneering, cold tone. He knew whom that voice belonged to but he refused to look, hoping that the voice was talking to someone else. But when no other sound came just the feeling of someone staring cold holes into his back, he knew that he had no such luck. He reluctantly turned to look over his shoulder, a rock dropping into his stomach.

Izumi.

Ice-cold blue eyes drilled holes into him so strongly that Takuya's felt his hair stand on end. Her thin arms were crossed under her chest strongly and her feet were firmly planted. For once she stood alone as she faced him. None of her little groupies or Rika stood behind her but that didn't make her any less confident or any more pleasant. Takuya swallowed carefully as he realized that he was seated by a thick column so that they were hidden from any witnesses.

He wasn't scared of her, really. He was just scared that he would lose control and that everything would happen again. He couldn't afford that scene to happen again because he knew he wouldn't get another chance.

"What's the matter, shorty?" Izumi commented, sneering. "Scared of little ol' me? Some fire master you turned out to be." She laughed brusquely and uncrossed her arms to place her manicured hands on her well-formed hips, her silver bracelet shinning in the dim lighting.

A burst of anger exploded inside him and he immediately got to his feet, pushing the chair away to stand squarely in front of the critical female. "I'm not scared," Takuya hissed heatedly. "Why are you here anyway? Are you really that desperate to be burned alive?" He shot her his own version of a sneer.

She snorted imperiously and tossed her blonde hair over her arched shoulder. "Even I didn't think you were this stupid, peasant," she retorted coldly, purposely ignoring the way Takuya bristled at her insult. "You pull another fire trick and you'll be out of here within seconds. I'm here because of a more…personal matter per say." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Takuya took a deep breath, trying to ignore all the irritation and anger that she pulled out in him. As much as it irked him she was right. He had to control himself this time. All she said were lies. Remember that, Takuya. "Fine," Takuya sighed, glaring. "What do you want?" The soon she disappeared, the sooner he could get away and find Kouji. There was something wrong here…

"There's…something you have to know," Izumi said slowly, almost cautiously as her arms left her hips to cross again. "And I'd rather we talked somewhere else about this. This hall is too crowded with lowlifes."

This was new. There was something definitely wrong here. Why would Izumi want to privately talk to him? There was no sense in that. She hated him and he hated her. He knew that the only reason she would do that was to trick him or hurt him. Takuya wanted to refuse; it was the safest route. But there was something off here that he didn't like. She would never talk to him like an equal.

"Why would I talk to you?" Takuya said hotly, refusing to show any hesitation. "All you've done is insult and threaten me and my friends. You've been nothing but a witch to us and you expect me to just walk off to who-knows-where with you? I'm sorry but I'm a bit smarter than that." He challenged her to contradict him. If she insulted him one more time he was leaving, honor be damned.

She looked at him expressionlessly for a second then she laughed bitterly, her mouth twisting distastefully. "I can see why Kouji chose you," she said unpleasantly, mocking him with her eyes. Takuya blinked, surprised. "What, you think I've spent three years chasing after him and still know nothing about him? Sorry, sugar, but I'm a bit smarter than that."

Izumi grinned sardonically at him and turned in the opposite direction, her white dress and hair whipping around. Takuya felt relief as she walked away but it instantly vanished when she stopped and looked over her shoulder to challenge him with her mocking stare. _Are you coming, coward? _her eyes said ruthlessly. Those eyes looked exactly like they did that day in the field when she made him question the very trust he had put in his newfound friends.

That would never happen again.

He shouldn't follow. Takuya should just sneer and return to his seat without a second thought. He should have but he didn't. He couldn't. H remembered that day in the field when Izumi challenged him directly for the first time and hit every nerve he hid deep inside. She had known everything in an instant. Izumi had known every fear and insecurity and she had instantaneously used them against him without mercy. She challenged him and he rose to answer it with fire.

He would answer this challenge but this time he would do it on his own. He would show her that she didn't scare him or intimidated him. He could take her on and still go on without doubt. Takuya wouldn't believe Izumi's lies anymore and that was what made him walk after her. After all, he never turned down a challenge without trying his hardest and, damn if he was going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cower like the commoner she thought he was.

Takuya walked silently, never taking his eyes from her back as she briskly walked out the hall doors and entered the brightly lit corridor. His eyes watered, momentarily disoriented from the change from dim to bright but he didn't say a word. Takuya followed her so that she could talk to him not the other way around.

The silence was stifling and tense around them but neither tried to break the atmosphere. Their steps echoed around the empty and cold hall. Takuya shivered unconsciously and wrapped his arms around himself, thankful that he was behind Izumi so that she couldn't see his moment of weakness. She led him past the arching doorway of the back entrance doors of the school into the back gardens.

Takuya had been there before when he had to take a shortcut in order to be on time to his classes but now the gardens looked almost completely different. The gardens had an intricate maze of tall green hedges and bushes with narrow stone walkways so that no one got lost for hours. But now, in the dark night, several tall lampposts had been set up amid the shadows and green flora, shedding light to the otherwise dark gardens. But now all the hedges and bushes were decorated with delicate roses the size of his fist. Takuya could see blood red, sunshine yellow, pink, and white roses among the dark green leaves and alongside the cold stone walkways.

The soft wind blew and he thought he could hear voices and giggles. They must not be the only ones who took a detour from the dance. Takuya could understand that since, looking at the softly glowing light on the frail rose petals, the gardens looked to be one of the most romantic places he had ever seen. But the whole atmosphere was ruined by the fact he wasn't walking in there with Kouji but with Izumi. He couldn't have asked for a better mood-spoiler.

Izumi snarled briefly under her breath but moved on before Takuya could figure out what she said. Takuya hesitantly followed her; feeling like was being led to his inevitable doom. As he walked into the hade maze a soft fragrance floated in front of him and, for a small moment, he smiled before it turned again into a frown. The roses smelled nice, yes, but it wouldn't do for Izumi to catch him doing something as girly as admiring flowers. It wasn't as cold outside as it was in the halls so he unwrapped his arms from his upper body.

"Hurry up, peasant," Izumi said frostily, shooting him a freezing look over her arched shoulder. The light from a nearby lamppost lit up her face beautifully, highlighting her unblemished porcelain skin.

Takuya instantly stopped, making Izumi curse and turn around to face him. "Okay, look here," Takuya said tightly and angrily, his hands fisting at his sides. "I will not stand around being insulted when you were the one who wanted to talk alright? Either you behave like a human being or I leave. Got that?" Takuya narrowed his eyes precariously, warning her for the last time.

Izumi glared at him hatefully then looked at the hedge next to them heatedly. "_Fine_," she gritted out grudgingly, obviously hating the way Takuya had indifferently ordered her. After all, she was the noble and he the commoner. This would be the last time _he_ ever ordered _her_ around.

Takuya shot her a skeptical look and crossed his arms. "Well?" Takuya inquired stiffly. "Might as well talk here since it obvious we're alone." He really did not want to be here. So why was he here?

Her lips pressed into a tight line and didn't answer straight away, still looking to the side. This wasn't how Takuya remembered Izumi. She never had hesitated to insult or ridicule before but now she seemed almost hesitant, like she didn't want to talk. Maybe whatever bugged her were really personal and a touchy subject for her. Why would she even want to tell him something so personal?

"Okay, look," Takuya sighed, ruffling his hair. He saw her glance at him from the corner of her eye. "If you're not going to say anything there I might as well leave. Kouji will be looking for me."

Her eyes flashed poisonously. "_No_," she hissed lowly, in such a strong, acidic tone it startled him into looking at her face. Her sharp features were twisted bitterly. "No, you _will_ listen to what I have to say, peasant, or I will _make_ you. I have plenty of ways to freeze you were you stand." Her slim hand twitched slightly as if she ached to do exactly what she said.

"That's it I'm leaving." Takuya made to turn around, his face scowling.

"No, stop, _please_! Damnit!"

Takuya froze then turned to look incredulously at the girl. He had never heard her curse or to plead. Izumi glared at him cruelly but there was a lack of heat behind her gaze and her arms were crossed almost defensively in front of her, her nails digging into her skin. She looked…almost scared for some reason; the ice in her eyes melted a little to be replaced with some kind of nervous look. Izumi's façade was starting to crack the tiniest bit. He knew he had been right. There was something here that was wrong, very, very wrong.

Then she seemed to realize what was happening and instantly she turned ice cold, her mouth stretching into a cruel sneer. "Just shut up and listen to what I have to say, right, fire-boy?" she taunted him, throwing her braided hair back. "I don't care if you don't want to but you will listen, Hades help me."

"More like Hell," Takuya muttered crossly then spoke louder, "Fine, whatever, just hurry up. I have friends waiting for me and I do not want to spend all night here with you." He couldn't help but make a disgruntled face.

She leered at him. "Fine." She opened her mouth again but then slowly let it close, her teeth making an audibly loud clinking sound. Izumi didn't say anything after that, shifting her eyes to the side again.

Now Takuya was getting annoyed. "Alright, I'm just going to go now-"

"Have you ever…" she mumbled lowly.

Takuya looked back questionably at Izumi, her head bowed in a strangely humbled way. It's funny but Takuya had never noticed how young Izumi actually was. She was just as old as him but every time she sneered or snarled she looked years older, bitter and harsh. It always looked like she was angry at something, always lashing out and snapping insults or orders.

"What?" Takuya said carefully, not wanting to accidentally step on the landmine that would make her blow up.

Her head snapped by at his words, her blue eyes blazing and spitting fire. Her face grew flushed and her hands fisted so tightly that Takuya knew she was hurting herself. "You don't understand!" she screamed wildly, making Takuya flinch instinctively. "Nobody does! You all think 'Oh look at her with her pretty dresses and blonde hair. She must be so fucking HAPPY!' Well, I'm not, I'm NOT!"

Takuya could only stand there, looking at her like she was a wild animal, caged and cornered. Her anguished cries echoed around the maze and Takuya was glad that they were the only ones here. He looked untamed like she had shed every proper decorum and noble protocol.

She laughed uncontrollably, a hand tugging her blonde hair painfully. "It hurts. It hurts so badly. I have everything a girl wants: money, good looks, old blood, and servants ready to do my every whim. But it's not enough. NOT ENOUGH!" Her crazed eyes looked on Takuya and she took an unsteady step forwards. "I have everything but that's not what I really wanted!"

She back backed up Takuya until his back hit a sturdy hedge, the light of a lamppost shinning down on them like a spotlight. He could feel the whispering touches of her clothes and hair on him as the wind blew, her red face mere inches from his own. There was a feral desperation in her eyes, such a painful look that could couldn't help but feel shame for her. This was not the Izumi he knew.

"Have you ever," she whispered shakily, her breath hitting Takuya's face. Her eyes were wide and every wall inside her torn down. "Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do anything to get it?" She bore into him with such a pleading look Takuya knew he couldn't lie.

Images flashed through his head: a house set on fire, Mimi's wide grin, his new friends' concern, his accepting family, Kouji's blue eyes, that weightless ache in his chest. He knew that feeling all too well. All he had ever wanted was to find where he fit in the world with people who loved him. He had been denied that for so long because of who he was. He could never fit in with people who were scared of him. He didn't want that. He wanted love, not fear.

He could sympathize with Izumi.

Takuya nodded silently, watching as Izumi brought herself some sense of self-control. She swallowed carefully then walked backwards until there was more room in between them, her hands grasping together and taking deep breaths. Some time had passed before she looked up again and Takuya was surprised at that completely open look. She hadn't bothered to put her mask up again.

"I hated you," she said casually, her voice slightly shaking. "Ever since I saw your face I could never feel anything but contempt towards you. I know Kouji very well despite whatever he may tell you and I could tell something was different about the way he acted." She laughed cynically. "He would have never taught you to read otherwise. Kouji wasn't selfless, Kanabara and you know that."

Takuya bit his lip silently; knowing that all Izumi needed right now was someone willing to listen. He didn't know why Izumi chose him but she felt like he had to be here to listen. Maybe he did in a way. All Izumi had been was mean and cruel but, maybe, she had a reason for it.

"He is everything I have ever wanted," she continued to say, her eyes glazed and Takuya thought that she was looking into the past. "I had many suitors even when I was barely five. They all saw my old blood and money, my looks only coming as a bonus. I was a sweet girl when I was little, Kanabara. Many people have told me so. But I didn't care. I didn't want everything thrown at me but at the same time I did. I accepted everything they gave me." She sighed wretchedly, eyes closing. "Nothing had ever been denied to me and when I saw Kouji for the first time I knew I had to have him. We were and are a perfect match."

She snorted, sneering. "He didn't even look at me sideways. He didn't see me as the perfect wife or even as a passing crush. At the beginning I would have been fine if he had called me his friend. I would have been content. He was a cold, cold bastard, Kanabara. He insulted me with his words and looks. He didn't want me. And to me that was insane. I had hundreds of families wanting me for their sons and this boy didn't want me. I _had_ to have him no matter what it took."

Izumi looked at him straight on, eyes narrowing. "I did everything I could. If he didn't like the sweet girl I once was then maybe he would like a girl as cold and bitter as him. I changed for him, Kanabara, I changed everything about me. I threw my money around carelessly and started treating everyone like they were less than dirt. I gathered girls around me that were hopelessly devoted or had a similar goal. The more allies I gathered the more appealing I could look to Kouji. Or so I thought. All I did was turn the whole school into think I was a bitch."

She chuckled resentfully at Takuya's taken aback look. "You think I don't know what every one calls me behind my back? Don't be so naïve, Kanabara. I know everything that goes on in this school. But nothing I did worked. The only thing that stopped Kouji from breaking my neck without a second thought was the alliance our families had. He was too smart to throw that away. I did everything I could, Kanabara, _everything_." Her whole frame shook violently and she placed her face in her hands, shoulders hunched like she wanted to cry.

Shit, he was way out of his element here. He had only comforted one or two people before but never one that he had disliked for months. What should he do? Takuya just stood there as she continued to shake, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He wringed his hands uneasily then swallowed nervously.

"H-hey, i-it's okay," Takuya began awkwardly, talking the smallest step forwards. Izumi just shook her head, her fingers clutching the sides of her face. He had never seen a girl so distressed before. "Don't cry, alright?" He tentatively placed a hand on her shaking shoulder.

Izumi stiffed and stepped backwards quickly, furiously wiping her face even though Takuya couldn't see any tears. Takuya let his hand fall back to his side as Izumi tried to control herself. She looked angry with herself for falling apart like that in front of Takuya. After taking a deep breath, she squared herself and stood straight, her face set in the sneer he knew too well. But it didn't bug him as much as it did before. Izumi was human, just like him.

"Whatever," she replied scathingly, her voice rough. "That's not the point. The point is Kanabara that you somehow succeeded where I failed. I saw that immediately. And I **hated** you, make no mistakes. I hated you so much." She gritted her teeth angrily. "You took him from me Kanabara. You _took him from me_!" There was so much anger in her voice it shocked him.

" I spent years- _years_- trying to get him to look at me. Just to look at me with something other than contempt. And you- you just came- came and- and," she rasped out, emotions making her shake again. It took her a minute to manage herself. "I did everything I could, Kanabara. Then you came into the picture. You, an insignificant commoner who got a lucky break, got his attention like I never did. It took you mere months. It took me three years. _But you didn't even do anything_! You didn't do anything to catch him interest but he still noticed you!"

Takuya could only stare in amazement as she continued to pour out her emotions to him, not bothering to hide anything. This was Izumi, the girl behind the sneer. The obsessed girl who was denied the very thing she truly wanted. He could only imaging the hurt she had to be going through. At least he had found acceptance among his friends but she didn't even have that. Takuya never imagined that he would ever feel pity or sympathy for Izumi as he did right now. They had more in common than Takuya ever thought possible. But something still bugged him.

"Kouji isn't that heartless," Takuya cried, defending the Knight. "I know him and he would never do something that cruel." He just could envisage Kouji being so cold like that even to Izumi.

A cold smile darkened her face slowly. "The Kouji of now would never do that," she countered indifferently. "The Kouji you know now would, indeed never do anything of the sort. But he did before you came. _You_ changed him Kanabara. You changed him in such a short time." She shook her head incredulously. "I altered myself to fit Kouji while Kouji changed for you. I don't know how but you did. And, maybe, that's why I hate you the most."

They stared at each other silently, the words spinning in the air. Izumi once again challenged him to object, to deny what she had told him. He wanted to object but he stopped himself. Takuya had only known Kouji for a short time and he didn't know a thing about how Kouji was in the past or what he did to others. He couldn't object because he didn't know if it was a lie or not. It hurt to think of Kouji in that way but for now he stood silent.

Izumi acknowledged his decision with a disdainful nod. "Hard to believe, right?" she mocked harshly. "You don't know anything about him. I do. You don't know what his likes and dislikes. I do. I know everything about him. I should have been the one to dance with him tonight! I should have been. But you stole him from me! You came into the picture and snatched him away!"

"I never stole him from anyone," Takuya cried out indignantly. Why must she always blame him for everything? It isn't fair! "I never forced him to do anything. He kept running away. Did you know that?" He didn't even wait for her answer. "Yeah, he kept running from me and making excuses. I was so angry with him for doing that time and time again. But he came back twice, apologizing and explaining. I never forced him to do anything!"

A flask of pain dashed across her face. "You think I don't know that?" she said harshly, eyes flashing again. "I know that! I know that! Damnit! Why he did he chose you?! There nothing special about you. Nothing! You're not pretty, not rich. You're not even a girl! He comes from a wealthy family, he will need heirs someday and you could never give him those! He knows this! But why did he still choose you? Why didn't he pick me? After all I did, he didn't acknowledged me." She looked miserably at the dark sky. "Why? Am I not good enough for him?"

"I-I'm sorry," Takuya whispered, the only thing he thought of doing. Even though he wasn't sorry for being with Kouji maybe it would give her some comfort, something to help her move on.

"No," Izumi said firmly, looking at him again. "No, you're not sorry. Save your pity, peasant. I don't want it. All I want is Kouji's love. You could never give me that. I love him, Kanabara. I don't care how many lies I've told you in the past but this is the truth. I love him with everything I have. I would do anything, Kanabara, _anything_ to see him smile at me."

As he looked at her he knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth. Izumi truthfully loved Kouji. He could see it as her face twisted with a pain only she could feel. "I…I don't know what to say," Takuya said softly, at a loss of what to do. "I know you've suffered a lot and that you really love him but…I…I think I love him too. I'm not sure but-"

"Shut up." Her sharp tone and look silenced him immediately. "You love him and I love him. There's no more to it, pipsqueak. We both want the same thing. The difference is that one of us is closer to that goal than the other. Can you guess who is who, peasant?" Izumi smiled sarcastically as she inclined her blonde head as if patiently waiting for an answer.

Takuya glared at her, angered at her constant insistence at calling him a peasant. Just because he was one didn't mean she could call him that. But he really couldn't bring himself to snap at her. Not after everything she just told him. That would be like punching a biting puppy.

"What's this all about, Izumi?" Takuya sighed, ruffling his hair again. "I get what you're saying but why do I have to hear this? I could go and tell everyone what you've just told me. I don't get it. You hate me and I have no love for you either. What do you want me to do?"

"What do I want you to do?" Izumi repeated critically, raising a brow. She snorted. "What could you do? Anyway you won't tell anybody. I can tell you're the kind of person who forgives easily and thinks about the best in others." She chuckled throatily at Takuya's troubled expression. "I've already told you, I know everything going on in this school. That's the only thing I am good at other than being a complete witch. Just ask Katou."

Takuya stared, surprised for the millionth time that evening. "Juri?" Takuya asked, not remembering when she came into the conversation. He had an uneasy feeling about talking about his friend with someone like Izumi.

"She never told you?" Izumi said surprised, placing hands on hips. Then she smirked. "Ah, she's changed so much. She and I go way back, Kanabara. Back when we both started at Calvis, mere twelve-year-old girls looking for friends. She and I were best friends once, the only true friend I ever made in my life." She fell silent, reflecting in time long past.

"It lasted for about a year before I started to change. She held on for as long as she could before she couldn't stand my insults anymore and just left, finding support in other more worthy friends," she explained offhandedly like she didn't give a rat's ass about Juri anymore.

Takuya vividly remembered having a feeling that Juri and Izumi had shared a bad past when they sneered at each other so scornfully that day in the fields. Why must some friendships end up in disaster? Having true friends is something that Takuya treasured and yearned for so much. Why would they throw such a thing away? Tai and Sora. Juri and Izumi. Were his friendships destined to end the same way? No. Not if Takuya had anything to say about it.

"I'm probably the biggest idiot for saying all this to you, Kanabara," Izumi sneered with little distaste in her tone. "But I don't care anymore. I'm sick of this shit. Completely and utterly _sick_. I've chased after Kouji Minamoto for three years without getting anywhere and I love him, Kanabara. _I love him _so bad it_ hurts._ And that's why I'm stopping this three-way triangle right here, right now."

Her eyes hardened like ice and she forced herself to spit out the next few words like they were sharp stones. "I give up. _I fucking give up_! I can't take this anymore. I've done nothing but make myself a bitter, friendless bitch for a guy who would never look at me sideways. I was too _stupid _and too_ stubborn_ to see it." She shook her head disgustedly at her own stupidity.

She gave up? She gave up on Kouji? Those words themselves should have caused him joy and relief. He wouldn't have to worry ever again about what she might make him do or insult his friends ever again. Izumi wouldn't touch Kouji ever again. She wouldn't be a barrier in between him and Kouji anymore. She and her followers would never bother them again. He had wanted that for a long time.

So why did he feel nothing but overwhelming pity for the girl?

Maybe because that could have easily been him, there in her shoes. He could have been the one with a broken heart with ice-cold eyes. He could have been the one to reject every single feeling of hope and friendship inside him, making him a bitter jerk that no on wanted to be around. He had Mimi and his mother there in the beginning to help him from that path so he wouldn't give up on himself and the world. Izumi never had anybody. She only had fake friends who cared about popularity and image instead of being good friends. Izumi only ever had that brief taste of friendship with Juri and she had pushed it away to pursue a dream that held no one but her and Kouji. Maybe that had been her mistake. She had forgotten about everybody but herself. She had been selfish and now she was paying the price.

"I-" Takuya started to say but was instantly rudely cut off with an acidic glare from Izumi.

"I already told you I don't want your pity!" she spat irritably, throwing her head back like an annoyed horse. "You could never give me what I want. That's why I'm giving the fuck up. He's all yours. That's what you wanted, didn't you, peasant? To have him all to yourself and to see me miserable and by myself-" This time Takuya was the one to rudely cut her off.

"No!" Takuya shouted, his hands fisting. "Damnit! Let me speak for myself for once, will you?! I never wanted to see you suffer Izumi! I would never wish that on anyone! All I ever wanted from you is to stop harassing and insulting my friends. They never did anything to you! I understand that you hate me, all right? I never meant any of this to happen but it did! So that's that. I'm happy with Kouji but I would never wish unhappiness to anyone, even you. I'm not that cruel." Takuya fell silent, his chest heaving. He could never image actually wishing for someone else to get seriously hurt because they wronged him. That wasn't his way.

Izumi stared at him perplexedly as if trying to figure him out. She cocked her head, braided blonde hair falling over one shoulder. Her fingers played with a small braid as she examined him. She observed him intensely like an intricate puzzle, one who's meaning kept escaping her. Then after a long, silent moment her expression momentarily softened with an emotion close to real respect and her whole demeanor changed to truly look like the fourteen-year-old girl she was.

Then she was back to her normal scathing self. "I guess maybe you're more complicated than I thought you were, Kanabara," she said, smirking. "A bit too soft for my liking, shortie. But we can't all be perfect." She pulled off her silver bracelet from her wrist and ran her fingers across its surface.

Takuya made a face. "Oh, very funny." And just when he thought he was getting somewhere…

She laughed freely, the first genuine laugh Takuya had heard from her. It sounded nicely. "You're a real oddity, Kanabara," she mused, smirking. "You actually make this school exciting for once. Of course you're the first peasant to make it here so maybe that counts for something." She looked at the bracelet in her hands unsurely then tossed it in the air, catching it easily.

"I want you to have this, Kanabara," Izumi said unexpectedly, presenting Takuya the elegant bracelet and offering it to him, her hand steady and eyes unwavering. She shook it slightly at him when he hesitated.

"I don't give many things, Kanabara," Izumi said sternly, raising the bracelet higher in the air so that she could shake it in his face. "So you better take it while you can. It's a… promise of sorts that I will never bother your friends again. I never break my promises, Kanabara. Remember that. So do you want it or not?" She shook it at him again, impatiently.

Takuya hesitated again, glancing at the present. Then he smiled widely, a hand rising up to met Izumi's. Maybe he was finally getting somewhere with her, they didn't have to be enemies anymore. Of course, the probably wouldn't be friends in any case but the war was now over. He should take his spoils, right?

Izumi grinned somewhat warmly at his gesture and made to give him the bracelet. Just as he was about to touch the silver surface a sudden rustling and a snap like someone stepped on a branch echoed from the bushes behind Izumi. Her face paled and she snapped around, her hand tightly clutching the bracelet until her knuckles were white. Takuya also flinched at the sudden noise, standing on his toes to gaze over Izumi's shoulder at the dark hedge.

"Who's there? Order you to show your face!" Izumi firm, cold voice sent chills up Takuya's spine. Damn, that was a voice he could do without. Her words echoed around the darkened garden without an answer. After a long, tense moment Izumi relaxed again and sighed, turning back to face Takuya.

"This is doing wonders for my nerves," Izumi muttered crossly under her breath. "So the bracelet, you want it? Take it and sell it for money or something, Hades knows you needed it. Just take it before I remember that I'm talking to a dirty peasant and throw myself in the lake."

Takuya snorted, amused. He didn't even annoy him so much to be called peasant. There was no bite in her voice anymore. "Yeah, alright. Since you want to get rid of it so badly." He reached out and gently grasped the cold metal of the bracelet, turning it around in his hands curiously.

It was expensive. That much he could tell. The bracelet itself was made from what looked like pure silver, a complete white circle a bit bigger than his wrist. On the outside surface of it were several silver wires melted seamlessly into the image of two spread wings reaching around the piece of jewelry to touch on the opposite side. Right were the wired wing tips touched was a small round metal clasp with the rosy sign of the Lady of Wind, Kaze etched into it. It was nice looking.

"Uh, thanks," Takuya said with embarrassment, holding the bracelet with two fingers of each hand. "It's really nice."

Izumi waved a hand carelessly. "It's no big deal, peasant," she replied easily, shrugging. "I have more jewelry than I can manage to wear and, besides, you need something to go with your little pendant there. It's horribly bland." She gestured to Takuya's bronze chocker pendant.

He automatically reached for his pendant, feeling the rough indentions of the courage rune. "My parents gave it to me when I left Izumai," Takuya explained with a certain kind of fondness. "It was supposed it to be my sixteenth birthday present but they decided to give it to me to remember them by during the year. I promised to never take it off." The simple chocker held many warm memories and good wishes including Mimi's drawing.

He received a simple nod but no other words. He grinned at her, somehow feeling that they had breached a truce between them. Nobody could still hate the other after all that had been said. Izumi nodded with an odd look in her eyes, her fingers restlessly tracing patterns on her fine white dress.

He ran his fingers along the silver surface one more time before he undid the clasp and slipped it on his left wrist, pushing his sleeve back. After all it would be rude to not put a present like this on. It settled loosely on his wrist, the clasp just tight enough so that it wouldn't fall of in a careless move. He shook his arm slightly to make the light reflect on it and grinned at Izumi who nodded, satisfied.

He didn't notice when a tiny burst of light came from the silver clasp, melting it into the bracelet securely. But he did notice when suddenly the whole world began to spin in crazed circles and a sharp burst of pain ignited behind his eyes. His legs gave out underneath him and he felt himself falling to the ground, a scream never leaving his closed throat. Takuya dimly felt himself hit the ground but his body refused to respond, lying limply there while his mind slowly started to fall asleep, his eyesight dimming gradually into black.

"Sorry." He mutedly heard Izumi's voice as if from faraway, barely louder than a whisper. "But I already told you. I will do anything to get my happiness. It's too bad you got in my way."

Takuya forced his heavy head to shift so he could look at her. Her pale, perfect face stared back at him emotionlessly, eyes lifeless. He barely made out the fuzzed image of her cold, impassive face as two tall black figures detached from the bushes behind her, slowly walking in his direction.

Takuya felt several shadows loom over him and gasp carefully at his unresponsive body, lifting him in the air. A rough gloved hand reached over a black clothed shoulder to cover Takuya's half-lidded eyes but not before he caught the symbol stitched on black cloth. A simple white circle.

"May Kaze look over you, Takuya."

Then nothing.

* * *

Oh, no! Lil' Taky is kidnapped! Who will save him from ultimate doom? I'm sure you'll all figure out the answer to that in a jiffy, eh? Well, sorry for the lateness but my first finals are coming up and I'm swamped with homework and studying and all that wonderful scholastic, educational stuff.

My birthday just passed! I'm now officially fifteen years old and can drive. (Squee!) Ah, I have to go now and rub it in my not-yet-fifteen friends' faces!

Review dearies.

(Illusionwolf out)


	18. Airy Crossings

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name**: Airy Crossings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

**Author Notes: **Yes, I know the waits been terrible but I've been so busy lately! I hope you'll forgive me my beautiful, beautiful readers! And, yes, I put DotT on temporary hiatus because this story's almost finished so I want to finish this one first then focus my whole attention on the other one. Now I know to start one story and finish it before starting another completely. (Sigh)

My flash drive, the thing I keep all my stories on broke on me for the third time! So, for the third time, I have to write the whole thing over again so that's part of why I took so long. I'm so sorry!

Graywingfalcon gave me a jar of cookies and a plushie! Thanks a bunch.

But here we go!

* * *

He had been a very lively child when he was small, compared to his brother at least. He never had any reason not to. Being born into a prestigious and old family came with many benefits to a child such as him. He never had to beg to get something he wanted and most of his childish whims were granted. He and his brother had several playrooms to themselves. He knew he was lucky to have such a well-off family and he truly treasured that.

He remembered vividly that it was always during summer that he enjoyed himself the most. During the good summer his family moved to their summer residence near the Bando River, near the countryside. The back of the house stretched for miles, an endless expanse of fields and forests. One of the reason he enjoyed it so much was that it was easier to loose his nursemaids in the rolling fields of grass. He and his brother would always pretend that they were warriors, saving the princess from an imaginary dragon or monster. He recalled those moments with fond feelings because those were the few times his brother let himself go.

He missed that part of his brother, the silly innocence of a child with no worries or responsibilities. The small child gradually changed into a strong, young man that rarely smiled. His father was a strict, stern man that pushed too many responsibilities on a much to young boy, forcing him to grow up too fast. His father meant well, he knew that, but even that sometimes was too much for someone. His brother had admired their father from the very beginning, maybe because they were both Knights, and he would have done everything to earn his approval. He strived to become the perfect son and Knight, forgoing all the playtime with him for his studies and practices. He had been forced to watch as his brother grew and left him behind.

At first that hurt but then he grew to accept it, as he knew his brother would if that were him. If this were what his brother wanted then he would stand with him and support him even if he didn't like it. Maybe it had been a foolish notion but he would never have had angered his brother on purpose. It was his life to live.

As the years passed, he began to see someone who didn't act like his little brother. He was too much of a stranger to be someone he used to play with. He knew that his brother was on the verge of loosing himself to what their father expected of him. He had tried to talk to him but it did little use. He had already changed too much. He was no longer a child and he knew that he could have stopped this if only he had spoken up. He had lost someone who used to make him laugh and he could have stopped it if he tried had harder. It hurt him deeply.

As a child he never spoke to people who he didn't know. He was born with a shyness his brother didn't inherit. He use to speak to his nursemaids and brother constantly but he shied away when his father stood before him. Their mother was always a welcome person in their lives as little as they saw her. But in front of strangers he used to clam up and refuse to speak. Maybe this was why he never spoke up to his brother before it was too late.

His father had always been a very busy man being one of the twelve Knights that guarded the king and his traditionalist ways had been much as much of his as his brother's. A wall of old words so to speak. His father paid little attention to him but he never minded much. His mother, brother, and nursemaids were enough for him. But as time passed he saw less and less of his mother as she was called constantly to court and the nursemaids were no longer needed to care for him. His brother was too engrossed in his strivings that he barely saw his outside of lessons. He had lost the people had cared for in one passing of time.

He would always love his family. He knew that whatever they did they would always be his family. Why fight the inevitable? But he had lost many people he cared about and it was all became he didn't have the courage to say anything about it. He was older now and he knew what he needed to do. But it wasn't always easy. He still had a bit of that shy child inside him.

Kouichi mused as he swirled the juice in his glass around, watching the reflections of the lights. He had been lonely for most of his life though, for the most part, it had been his doing. Passiveness had always been one of his main traits and he bended easily to want others wanted. It was odd, he mused, of how little his life had progressed since he was a child.

His brother, Kouji, had never learned to master his emotions correctly, always tuning them out. It had been the role his father gave him and he accepted it with open arms. He had been cold to everyone even, to some extent, his friends and the ones who knew him the most. But Kouichi was glad that he was finally getting some resemblance to the brother he once knew. He looked happier these days and less uptight. Kouichi could openly say that the ice in his eyes was melting slowly away. And it was all because of one person.

Kouichi wanted to say, wanted to believe, that that person was he. He had tirelessly tried for years to help his brother, the boy that had come into the world at the same time he had but he had ultimately been pushed away. Maybe it was because Kouichi was Kouji's brother that Kouji had refused to open up. Their blood and minds connected them deeply, as only twins could feel. Kouichi could feel Kouji's emotions when nobody else saw them and he understood him like only a twin could. Kouichi knew Kouji as deeply and accurately as he knew himself.

Kouji and Kouichi shared half a soul.

But Takuya held Kouji's heart.

Kouichi knew it from the first time he had met Takuya. He knew that this boy could warm even the coldest blizzard with his warm spirit. He was a special kind of soul, with a heart that saw the good in even the darkest heart. Takuya had proven time and time again a loyalty that Kouichi knew came only once in a hundred years. People may have doubted him and feared him but they never acted against him, perhaps sensing the soft heart he held.

The simple peasant boy had a heart that was big enough for anyone who came his way. If he had thought this about anyone else Kouichi knew it would have been an exaggeration but it fit so perfectly with Takuya's personality that there was no other way to describe it. Kouichi smiled. Even with the horrible life he must have led before coming here Takuya still smiled and cared. His soft heart was by no means weak. Takuya was as strong as they came.

It hadn't surprised him that Takuya had so effortlessly captured Kouji's heart even with the Knight fighting so valiantly against it all the way. He had captured Kouji from the very first time he laid eyes on Takuya, that much was all too clear from the start. It had just taken Takuya's constant light to overshadow any doubt.

Maybe he was selfish but he wanted Takuya to stay with Kouji, to bring that light he carried to his brother. Takuya was slowly but surely reminding Kouji what it felt like to care again, something that meant the world to Kouichi. He wanted his brother back. He wanted his brother to show that Kouichi was still an important person in his life, to show that he acknowledged the fact they were brothers, two halves of one soul. And if Takuya were the one that brought that change then Kouichi would do anything to keep them together.

Anything.

Kouichi tipped his head back and drank everything in the glass. He sighed, eyes half-closed, as he put the glass on the table next to him. He didn't mind befriending Takuya or constantly being with him. He had genuinely become fond of the Fire Elemental and their little group of friends. Even with the danger that the spirits in Hades kept looming over them it was worth it to come to know the short fire-wonder. He had tried to subtly protect Takuya but he knew it was only a matter of time.

He hated himself for this but that was the curse of a Seer. To be able to see in the future but not do a single thing about it. He had seen several outcomes of their future, short unfocused glimpses, but whatever path the Weavers took them on there would be pain and anguish.

He just hoped they would take the right road.

Kouichi sighed and looked dejectedly at the shadowed ceiling. The teachers and servants really outdid themselves this time around he had to admit. They probably had to overlay about six to ten spells and illusions to get that outcome. Not to mention the vine roses on the walls and the glowing sprite-lights. He was slightly disappointed that he didn't have the type of magic to do amazing spells like those.

Seers are often called the cursed Users though it is not a name by which others called them. They call themselves the cursed. Many Seers loose their sense of morality, honesty, and justice as time goes by because it is necessary. They see what happened in the past and they see what will happen in the future. And they can do nothing about it. Before Kouichi will be allowed to go to the royal court or to be a proper Seer after school he will need to swear the oath that all Seers live by. And Kouichi was truly dreading when that day will come.

But it would come and when it did it would be all too soon. As a Seer he is no stranger to truth and lies and their consequences. There is always a sense of wrongness, which he dislikes when a person near him speaks a lie, a cold shiver that crawls down his neck. The fingers of spirits, that comes to protect his Spectral magic from the filthy lies. Kouichi never tells a lie. Spectral magic is a sensitive type of magic unlike Demonic magic, which is substantially thicker and less fragile. It can sense impurity almost immediately.

But that sense of truth comes with a price. He had heard of things called dreams but he had never experienced one as other tell it. To him a dream is a hope or a wish for your future not a vision that you have while you sleep. Kouichi didn't really understand how a dream works but that mattered little to him. How can you miss something you never had? You can't.

As time goes by the dust in a fist will dwindle away.

Kouichi smiled softly. His mother use to tell him that when he was little. He never understood what she spoke of but, now, he knows better. It didn't matter how long you held onto that sand because time will snatch it away from you. It was the sad reality that Kouichi grew up with. He knew as all Seers before him knew it and as all Seers after him will. They don't deal the cards, they alone see them and they can never, will never, get a new hand.

Reflection. Everything about a Seer, every thing they do is all about reflection. They need that to connect to Hades. Seers can only show, reflect, to others what they have seen. Water, mirrors, glass, metal, it didn't matter. A Seer can get close to the burning flame but the only thing they can do is reflect it. We, Kouichi mused shrewdly, can never be that flame, only the pathway that will guide it's light to others. A tunnel made out of only mirrors.

How ironic. That the one thing they treasure above everything else, their mirrors, is the one thing that will stop them from touching that flame. The light of the future and the past.

There was a rustling over to his side and Kouichi tilted his head slightly to the side to see Ryo and Rika walk up to him. Kouichi nodded at them, watching them from the corner of his eye as they walk right up to him. Ryo was fashionably dressed as he always is and even Rika dressed up (slightly) for the occasion thought she was wearing pants instead of a skirt. Some things will never change.

"Where's Kouji?" Ryo asked, short and to the point. Kouichi instantly knew what this was about. The minor twitching of his left hand and the slightly out of breath voice gave it away.

So it's finally time.

"We don't have all day, mirror-eyes," Rika said brusquely when Kouichi didn't reply. Her lavender eyes locked with his blue eyes. "I know your type, Seer. I'm not an idiot. Your goddam mind is always near those godforsaken spirits and Spectral mush." Rika brushed off Ryo's hand off her shoulder.

"Really?" Kouichi asked softly.

"You know what's going on. You knew before I did that things were going to boil down to this, you fucking psychic." She sneered at his unmoving profile. "You saw it the moment you met fire-boy, didn't you? I despise Seers. You know why? Because at the end of the day all you can do is reflect the light of a candle."

"That may be true," Kouichi agreed easily, not looking perturbed. "But that won't help Takuya now. You know as well as I that we only have a limited time to get Takuya back. We have to go after them." By the time the sun went down tomorrow no force of Earth could possibly save Takuya.

"Oh?" she leered, cocking her head mockingly. "You actually care about fire-boy? Full of unpleasant surprises are you?"

This time Kouichi narrowed his eyes as her, starting to feel irritated. "Do not mock me, Rika," he warned. "I care about Takuya. He's the friend any person in their right mind would want and I owe him more than that. I am willing to go down the road that may save him even if it means breaking a rule that I will have to respect later in my life."

Rika didn't miss the insult speared at her. She studied him briefly then smirked. "Not bad, mirror-eyes." She turned around and motioned him to follow. "Maybe there's hope for fire-boy after all. Let's find your brother and whatever help you can get." Ryo blinked, startled at their exchange then shrugged his shoulders, figuring that they had it under control.

"Ah," Kouichi agreed and pushed off the column behind him. He walked after the retreating backs of the two Knights.

This may not be the right path, Kouichi mused, but it was a path he was willing to take. Seer or no Seer.

_We're coming Takuya. _

* * *

_It was dark._

_Soft and consuming darkness. _

_There was nothing but darkness around him. He should have been scared but he didn't. The darkness was comforting, a presence that gave him comfort. The darkness cooed at him gently and caressed the skin of his arms comfortingly like that of a caring mother. He was safe in this darkness. There was nothing here in this darkness but him. Nothing would hurt him because there was nothing there. _

_There was no sound or wind except that of the darkness. He stood on solid ground but he didn't care of his location. He didn't need to. Takuya felt himself smile. He was content here. Suddenly he felt the urge to move, to walk deeper into the inky dark. _

_And so he did._

_His walk was deliberate, completely unafraid. The darkness gently guided him deeper inside, the almost fingers of shadows urging him forwards. He walked slowly, without hurry. There was no need to hurry. He would get to the end eventually_ _and even if there was no end it didn't matter. He would walk forever if that were what the darkness wanted. He could see not where he was going but it didn't matter to him. A small question popped into his mind. Why did he not care if he were to wander forever aimlessly? _

_Takuya could frankly not remember the answer to that question so he didn't dwell on it, moving on to another more heartening matter. The silence was reassuring. Not even his footsteps made a sound and for that he was glad. Too much noise, too little space to think. It was just he and his blessed darkness. He didn't know why it picked him but he was glad to share this space with it. _

_Takuya knew there had to be something wrong with his sight for he saw something that was not darkness and it made him curious. The darkness had never showed him this thing. It was small and lighter that the darkness, changing shape constantly but staying in one place. What was it? Takuya wondered. His curiosity moved his forwards towards the thing, his eyes wide with wonder. _

_He knew that the darkness didn't like this intruder. The closer he got to the thing the smaller he felt the presence of the darkness become. The almost fingers gradually became weaker and weaker and the comforting voice could not be heard inside his ears. This thing was not liked by the darkness. Why?_

_As he walked towards it Takuya began to hear another thing that was not darkness. A soft, tinkling sound far away from him. It sounded like water, slow and constant, dripping from a high point onto the floor. Plink, plink. There was no water here. Why was there water in the darkness where only Takuya is? There was no need for water here. It reminded Takuya of someone crying. Was there someone else here with him? Why were they crying?_

_Plink._

_The crying grew louder as he neared the bight thing. His ears hurt, not use to hearing anything else but the darkness. Takuya kept walking, his inquisitiveness drawing him closer and closer. What was thing doing here? _

_Plink, plink. _

_Takuya stopped walking as he stood in front of the thing that was not darkness. The crying was right next to him now, dripping into his ears. He cocked his head as he stared at it. It was small, the size of his fist. It was a bright color, giving off something that hurt his eyes. It kept shifting in place like it was trying to move. The closer he got the hotter the skin on his face became and the brighter it became. He got the feeling he should remember what it was._

_Plink, plink, plink._

_Why couldn't he remember? _

_Plink, plink, plink._

_Takuya really couldn't find an answer to that question so he pushed the matter aside. There was no need for answers. While Takuya mused, the intruder went unnoticed as it started to change. Its color shifted to an even brighter made and stood still as if frozen. Small drops of the glowing thing dropped from it and floated in the shadows around Takuya. He stared at it as it completely became small, glowing balls. It was so pretty and there were so many of them that Takuya couldn't count them without loosing track. They were nice to look at. _

_Plink, plink, plink._

_They pushed the darkness away from him, making his skin feel warmer. It was a curious feeling. Takuya looked down at the ground, noting in dim surprise that there were ripples around his feet as if he was standing on water. Was this were the water was? He watched as the ripples spread outwards into the darkness. What did the darkness do with the ripples? _

_Plink, plink, plink._

_Takuya didn't mind the rippling ground but he did mind the boy. On the other side of the ground there was a boy standing upside down, his feet to Takuya's feet. He wore the same clothes as Takuya and he had the same body type too. Takuya examined him closely. Was the boy the one crying? What was he doing here in the darkness? Takuya lifted his leg and watched as the boy did it too, mirroring him. Takuya frowned and put his foot down. The boy did also. _

"_Who are you?" Takuya asked the upside down boy. _

_He watched as the boy mouthed the same words, not answering the question. Why wasn't he answering? Maybe the upside down boy couldn't talk. Maybe the boy didn't like Takuya._

_Plink, plink, plink._

"_Why are you here?" Takuya asked the upside down boy. _

_The boy's mouth moved but he still didn't answer. Why wouldn't the boy look at Takuya? Maybe he had been in the darkness so long that he forgot how to speak. Takuya felt sad for the boy, all alone in the darkness without anyone to talk to. But if he couldn't speak then Takuya couldn't help the upside down boy. _

"_What do you want from me?" Takuya asked the upside down boy. _

_Plink, plink, plink._

_The boy on the other side of the ground still did not answer. The boy wouldn't look at Takuya. He kept staring straight ahead. Maybe the boy was blind too. Takuya looked at the boy with sadness then looked ahead. He had to move further into the darkness. Takuya started walking away, the ground rippling under his footsteps. The little balls floated with him, pushing the darkness away from him. The crying sound started to get dimmer and dimmer as he let the boy behind. He didn't want to leave the boy behind but he had to move on. _

_Plink, plink._

_Takuya had to look back. The boy wasn't there anymore. Maybe the boy went back home, into the darkness. Takuya felt happy for the boy. He knew that it was sad to be all alone in the darkness. He knew the darkness would take care of the boy. The darkness was a good mother._

_Plink, plink._

_Takuya kept walking into the darkness, looking for the end. Maybe he would never find the end. It didn't matter to him. He would just keep walking into the darkness. He felt that he should care but he pushed it away. No doubts. Doubts didn't exist here. Here in the darkness and brightness. _

_Plink, plink._

_Takuya stopped and looked at the ground, surprised to see the boy there, his feet to Takuya's feet. Why did the boy follow him? Takuya didn't have anything of his. What did the boy want of Takuya? The glowing orbs flew around him peacefully undisturbed by the upside down boy under the ground. Takuya felt angry with the boy. He should have gone home and left Takuya alone. If he couldn't speak then Takuya couldn't help him. He wanted to help the boy._

_Plink._

"_Why are you following me?" Takuya asked the upside down boy._

_The boy's mouth said the same words but no answer reached Takuya. Takuya didn't know what to do with the boy. Maybe he was lonely and wanted Takuya's company. Takuya was glad that the boy chose him. He would be a good friend to the upside down boy. _

"_What do you need?" Takuya asked the upside down boy. _

_Plink._

_The boy still did not answer Takuya's plea. Maybe he really was mute and couldn't reply even if he wanted to. Takuya could not imagine living a life without a word. He felt sorry for the boy. The darkness was kind, yes, but to unable to talk even to yourself, it made Takuya sad again. _

"_Who are you?" Takuya asked the upside down boy._

_The boy looked up at him. His face had the same cheekbones, nose, and lips as Takuya. His chocolate hat hair was the same as Takuya's. He didn't move. The ripples on the ground grew bigger and bigger the longer he stared at Takuya. The upside down boy had red eyes._

"_I'm you," the upside down boy with red eyes said._

_The ground vanished and Takuya fell. _

_The boy with red eyes smiled. _

_Plink._

Something hard collided with the back of his head and the dull pains made him groan weakly, shifting his head slightly to try to relive the ache. A throbbing headache pulsed inside his forehead, made worse by the unexpected blow. For a few minutes Takuya could do anything other than lying there because if he moved a blot of pain shot through his head. His prone from shivered and he dimly realized that he was freezing and most of his limbs were numb

When the pain dimmed down Takuya slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes only to stare in front of him in confusion. Was he still dreaming? The only thing he could see was a consuming darkness and not a single recognizable thing. Takuya gasped harshly, his dry throat protesting and sent him into a spastic coughing fit.

Instinctively he curled on himself, scraping his clinking legs on the hard, uneven floor and bringing them to his stomach, numb as they were. Tiny pinpricks stabbed at his leg muscles and made him wince in discomfort. His lungs protested and his throbbing headache pulsing behind his eyes fiercely until he had to close his eyes again. It hurt. Everything hurt.

Takuya didn't know how long he lay there, holding his head. His wrists were heavy and something cold and hard dangled next to his face but he didn't open his eyes, not willing to risk the pain. His body kept shivering and Takuya noticed that his hands were freezing and that he couldn't feel the tips of his fingers.

He breathed in deeply, trying to distract himself from the pain. After several breaths, the headache retreated slightly, leaving him in manageable pain. Slowly and very deliberately he inched his arm under his head, squeezing his eyes shut, and carefully pushed himself up. After several tries he managed to sit up, his arms quivering as he cautiously placed his head on the wall behind him, resting his boneless body. Takuya stifled a whimper.

As he tipped his head back Takuya realized how pathetic and weak he was acting. He frowned at himself and opened his eyes, greeted by the same darkness as in his dream. He sat there for a while, letting his eyes adjust. Before the panicky thought of being blind started to sink in Takuya began to see faint outlines and tiny pinpricks of light. A sudden sense of relief came over Takuya.

The air was cold and musty around him, making him huddle as much as he could, trying to preserve body heat. He was still wearing the red outfit he wore to the Bara Danzu but it was made of thin material and didn't help much. Takuya sneeze and sniffled, feeling the slightest bit sorry for himself.

Izumi…

Takuya closed his eyes again as a surge of white-hot rage erupted from inside him, threatening the wall around his core. That two-faced witch! How could she betray him like that? Takuya had given her a second chance after everything she did, comforted her, and had given her the chance of become his friend and this was how he repaid her. Every word she said to him had been a lie, a complete lie! Izumi had tricked him and now this was what he got for believing in her.

He had given her a second chance because of the honesty she showed him. Izumi had bared her soul to Takuya, totally and completely, and had given up Kouji to him. She had been chasing the Knight for years now and she gave him to Takuya because she realized that she would never get the affection she had wanted so badly. To make that kind of sacrifice meant a great deal to Takuya, a boy who knew the very meaning of sacrifice. And for that moment, that very movement in which she gave up she had earned Takuya's admiration.

His _respect. _

But now he realized that had all been an act to get him to get him to let down his guard and to open himself to an inevitable attack. Or at least, that was what he told himself but he knew better than that. His heart told him differently.

The pure raw emotion and the desperation in her voice, it couldn't have been acted. There was just no way. That girl, that hurt and wounded girl was the real Izumi, not the imitation that everyone knew and hated. That had all been a mask. Izumi had shown her real self to Takuya and had told him the truth. He may be no Seer but he knew that Izumi had spoken nothing but the truth.

So why did she betray him?

Takuya had been so ready to forgive her, to offer his friendship to her and to comfort her. He had been willing to overlook everything she had done to his friends and him. Takuya had seen himself in Izumi and realized that they were more alike than anyone had seen. Takuya knew that, if given the chance, they could have become the best of friends instead of worst enemies.

It wounded him to have his confidence betrayed in the worst way possible but as sad as it really was, Takuya was use to the pain of betrayal. He was no foreigner to that kind of pain. It had just been so long that last he had been deceived that the actual act had hurt him more than it was supposed to. He had softened over time and the affection he had received from Kouji had spared him a majority of the hurt he would have otherwise received.

Kouji…a pang of guilt and fear hit Takuya as he thought of the Knight. What would Kouji think now that he wasn't there anymore? Would he look for Takuya? It hurt like hell but he hoped, with everything he had, that Kouji would look the other way and forget him. His heart squeezed painfully at the thought of Kouji forgetting him but Takuya was in danger. He knew that and if Kouji, or any of his friends, tried to rescue him then they would get hurt. And that was the very last thing he would every want for his friends. The friends that had welcome him with opened arms.

He didn't know who grabbed him, he had never gotten a name, but they was only one group would know who he was. Takuya…

Takuya was scared.

He was so cold and the freezing weights on his wrists rubbed his skin irritably. He couldn't see anything well enough to know where he was. How far away was he from Calvis and his friends? This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Any of it! He was supposed to be dancing with Kouji and laughing with his friends not here freezing and alone.

At…at least, it was only he. Hadn't he left his home in Izumai to protect his family and loved ones from any danger that might come because of him? He had left to make sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. Takuya had gone from the only life he had ever known because he was a target.

To tell the truth, he wanted Kouji and his friends, or anyone, to come and help him. He was alone and lost, in the mercy of anyone who came. He wanted to be back in Calvis and his warm dormitory. He wanted it so bad. He…he didn't even know if he would ever see Kouji again.

Takuya wanted to cry at that thought. It hurt like nothing else he had ever felt before. To never see Kouji again or to touch him was a torture that Takuya never thought would hurt so much. Had he really become so attached to Kouji in the short amount of time they had together?

"_You love him and I love him. There's no more to it, pipsqueak."_

Izumi's voice rang inside his head. Love…did Takuya really love Kouji? Takuya had a revelation right then, alone and without warmth. Takuya, really, didn't know what love was. At least, not the type of love that two lovers shared. What would it feel like? Would he feel his stomach develop butterflies and his mouth grow dry every time he got near that one person? Would his mind shout in joy every time that one person would smile at him or hold his hand? Would he feel safe and comforted every time he stood by that person's side? Would his lips tingle and stretch into a smile every time that one person would kiss him softly? Would his heart beat so loudly with bliss every time that person held him close?

Would he feel like the most cherished thing on earth when that one person looked at him with love in his eyes?

If that was love, then Takuya already knew that answer.

It didn't matter that he was alone and scared because he knew that, somewhere, he had someone who held him and kissed him. He had been shown the love that he always wanted. Maybe, that brief stretch of time, would be the last he would ever see of Kouji but Takuya now knew what it felt like to be loved and even if Kouji didn't feel that kind of love towards him, he had given Takuya the greatest gift he could ever remember wanting. It was corny and cliché but that was what love was all about wasn't it? Kouji, his Knight, stay safe, please. That was all Takuya wanted right then and there. Even more than escaping he wanted his Knight to be safe.

Takuya exhaled shakily, wincing at the pain. His whole body felt stiff and unused as if he had been sleeping for days. There were goosebumps on his skin and shivers raked his body as a draft brushed against him. It was so cold. Takuya never liked the cold. He liked the warmth, the glow of his fire.

His fire! How could he have forgotten?

Takuya couldn't help but grin despite the cold. Takuya slowly lifted his hands in front of his face, the heavy clanking sound following his slow movements. The noise disturbed him very much but he ignored it in favor of getting some warmth back into his aching body. He couldn't see his hands but he could feel them trebling against his face as his hands shook. He had to get some warmth soon or he could get really sick. No matter how good his immune system was this kind of cold would definitely bring some sort of illness and he knew that he couldn't afford to get sick. Not in this situation when his life could depend on it.

The young Elemental swallowed, the walls of his throat dry and sensitive. He took a deep breath, ignoring the dryness, and let his barrier lower slightly, letting through a small tendril of power from his core. Takuya's eyes took on a glowing red tone, making his view take on a red tint. His bones sang and his blood flowed as the magic traveled from his chest to the tips of his fingers. As soon as the magic reached his fingertips Takuya knew something was wrong.

Suddenly the cold metal weights on both his wrists went from cold to below freezing in mere seconds, the sudden temperature change startling Takuya into gasping. As faint sizzling noise was the result of the sub-zero metal meeting the thin skin on his wrists, burning his skin with an intensity that rivaled a second-degree burn. All of a sudden, as Takuya's hands gripped the icy metal in a futile attempt to stop the cold, his magic retreated behind the barrier and back into his core, leaving his body even colder than before.

Takuya silently gasped and brought both his burning hands to his chest, tiny tears appearing in the corners of his eyes as he gritted his teeth, trying to ride out the quickly irritating skin. Slowly the metal on his wrists changed temperature, gradually going from freezing to cold to merely lukewarm, leaving his wrists in pain and irritation. Takuya gingerly tired to check out the damage he received by carefully rotating his wrists, wincing.

What was that? Takuya frowned as his headache pounded with vengeance in his temples. The thick bands of metal had only became really cold after he tired to conjure a flame. Maybe it was some charmed object that stopped him from using his magic and escaping. An uneasy feeling came over Takuya as he nervously rubbed his wrists, feeling around the metal surface for any sign of a latch or keyhole that might open the unwelcome manacles.

His fire, his Elemental power, was his only weapon, the one defense he had against his captors and unless he could somehow kind some knives or a sword (which he was pretty sure his captors wouldn't just leave lying around) then he was practically defenseless. This did not bode well for his health. If only he had brought Kuroi and Shiroi with him then he would have the Weaver's presence with him but they were locked in his trunk in the dormitory.

"_If thee fails to liberate thyself subsequently all may perhaps be gone astray, the tapestry threadbare. A watcher and trickster will make themselves acknowledged to thee." _

Was this what the Weavers tried to warn him about? A trickster…Izumi! So Izumi was the trickster that they tried to warn him about! But who's the watcher? _"If thee fails to liberate thyself," _means that if Takuya didn't free himself then something very bad will happen to the future. It was all making sense now. But there was one thing that still bothered him. But how could he escape when he had no weapons or power and was probably miles away from any help?

The more he thought about it the more depressed Takuya felt. Even if he were going to be rescued how would his rescuers know where he was? He didn't even bring his Traker with him and he had no way of communicating with anyone. It was probable that he would never see his friends or family again.

No! Think positive Takuya, positive was good. Positive was the only thing that was going to get you out of this mess. He may be in danger but he wasn't going to go out without a fight. Even if he didn't have any magic or weapons his bare hands would have to do. And maybe his bare feet too.

Takuya sighed and leaned back, making himself comfortable and bringing his knees to his chest in order to conserve as much warmth as he possibly could. He hated the cold, damp, darkness. It reminded him eerily of his dream and the past succession of dreams. He didn't understand it the dreams. Could the Weavers have been trying to communicate something through his dreams when they couldn't meet with him? He had only seen them one and heard them twice; it wasn't much to go on.

The visions of the Elementals and Destiny's book still left Takuya with a blank. Why would the Weavers go through the trouble of giving him a book and visions of the past help with anything in the future? It still sickened Takuya to think of his predecessors as murder and mindless hunters of innocent people. Takuya promised that he would kill himself the day he didn't anything like that and he knew he would keep it. What did the past have to do with the present? But Takuya knew there were a connection, some link between the actions of the past Elementals and what was happening to him right now. There had to be something… Why would Fate and Destiny just tell him instead of giving him all these obscure clues?

They told him to keep his dagger with him at all times and they would be with him but what would happen if he didn't have the daggers? If the last time he heard from them was as he thought the Weavers could be in trouble with the gods. After all, they said the gods didn't allow them to interfere with him. How much trouble would they get into because of him? Guilt settled into Takuya. Even if they were immortal beings they could still be punished.

All of this, the wild fires in Izumai, the burning field, the Black Oracle, his raging power, all of it could have never passed if he was never born. So much pain and suffering could have been prevented if he hadn't been around to cause it. So much could have been prevented…if he had never been born like he was supposed to. Aguni should have just let him be. So much pain and sadness had been caused by him. Wasn't all that enough proof that he should be dead?

But if he had never been born he would have never met his friends and grown from all they thought him. Kouichi was his best friend and he had never let him down. He had supported Takuya through everything and never said a mean word to anyone. Because of him Takuya had learned to see beyond the surface of his problems to get to the core and the meaning that he needed to understand.

Juri was like the sister he never had, the soothing piece that had calmed the heartsickness of loosing Mimi. She was caring to the point of annoyance but she always had a comforting or scolding word to help him, never solving his problems but pushing him in the right direction. She reminded him of his mother, a fierce spirit whenever something precious of hers was threatened. Because of her Takuya knew and believed that fear and the past couldn't affect the person you want yourself to be. If you didn't let that haunt you then you could be whatever you wanted to be.

The cheerful and constantly bouncing Daisuke had always had a smile for Takuya, every day without fail. His encouraging and competitive spirit never ceased to amaze Takuya, his endless wells of energy springing forth from his eyes. Daisuke was the kind of guy that was quick to anger but just as quick to forgive and forget. His slightly ditzy attitude made him lovable in more than one way. From him Takuya knew that doubts and insecurities are often the walls that stop us from having what we wanted and if we just tear those walls down then luck might be in your favor. After all, if you don't catch the wave, you'll never get to ride it.

But wherever Daisuke was his friend, Takato was never far behind. His disapproving personality and his smart way of reasoning should have been major reasons in why Takuya wouldn't hang out with a person like him but his easy going nature and kind ways instantly made all those other qualities seam like nothing. His logic and caution had saved them from detention more than one time. Takato always looked like he had a secret but that was okay. Takato had showed him that sometimes it was better to think before you act and observe the situation if you wanted to protect something dear to you. Rashness was sometimes your own enemy.

Hazu had been an instant click with him even if his odd flirting had a way of embarrassing and startling him. His quick wit and crazy plans had often brought them one step closer to their goal despite their risks, Takato's blatant worries, and Juri's forbiddance of the plan. He had been the one to often cure them of their boredom with crackpot schemes that they could ridicule and laugh at. Hazu proven that the most wasted of days is one without laughter.

He could never forget Tai, the cheerful Knight with a sad friendship and an unrequited love. Takuya knew more than most to want something so bad even if you know that you could never get it. Tai had lost something that had been very dear to him, Sora's friendship and that all fell apart because of the rivalry and betrayal for the love of the same person. To keep on loving the person who tore his friendship apart wasn't desperation or courage, it was perseverance. Tai taught him that strength doesn't come from physical capability but from an indomitable will.

And he couldn't forget his ever studying tutor, Ken. To think that the someone teaching him something was a person Takuya considered his friend. Ken was the smartest person Takuya ever knew and it wasn't an exaggeration. Maybe Ken wouldn't consider him a friend but Takuya certainly did. His solid but quiet presence made him a person Takuya would confide in and trust. Ken, throughout the whole year, had never once made him feel stupid despite the difference in knowledge and for that Takuya was grateful. Ken helped expand his horizons and enjoy (most) of his classes. Because it is impossible for a man to learn what he thinks he already knows.

The faces of his friends flashed through his mind and many more came. Tanshin, Tomoki, Izzy, Yamato, Takeru, Maki, Ryo, Rika, Izumi, Sora, Lee, Mimi, Junpei, his mother, his father, Shinya, _Kouji_… A sense of calm flew over him as he thought about the people he knew or respected and warmth grew in his chest like his core was reacting to his memories. He was still scared, make no doubt about that, but he had a sense of purpose now, a reason to fight and not give up because if he did, then, he would never see any of them again.

Takuya would fight. If not for him then for the memories he still wanted to make with these people. The memories that he wanted to create.

Takuya chuckled to himself. To think that all this mushy crap would come to him while he was trapped in some freeze-your-ass-off place with absolutely no light. But…if he wasn't mistaken, the dark wasn't all that dark anymore.

What? Takuya blinked and shut his eyes against the sudden flare of light from somewhere below his head, grimacing as the headache came back for another round. Takuya hissed and moved his head back so that he was facing the ceiling. The unexpected bout of light almost permanently blinded him for good. Then the light started to die down and Takuya, out of the blue, had a small panic attack but he calmed down when the light just decreased in brightness and didn't go away.

When he could blink his eyes and open them without the sting Takuya looked down anxiously for the source of light. Call him crazy but it was very unnerving for him to be stuck in a dark, cold place where he was firmly restrained and no one knew where he was. Takuya looked in amazement and softly touched the sun inscription that was glowing and smiled.

"…_the rune that he carved was the courage rune and it will protect you in the darkness__." _

It looked like his parents' gift came in handy after all. The courage rune, a sun with two circles inside and eight spikes around the outside, was glowing softly, showering a yellow glow on his chest and legs.

Feeling braver now that he had a source of light, Takuya didn't question this miracle but used it to examine for the first time his quarters. The glow didn't light up much around him but it did give him a better view. As far as he could see the walls and floor was made of pure stone with moss and debris inhabiting inside the cracks, making the floor look slightly slimy. Takuya grimaced but continued his observations. The room wasn't very big since he could see shadows that the light was creating in the corners of the area, clinging like rats. Actually Takuya wouldn't be surprised if there were rats in there…but he would rather not dwell on it.

The ceiling was rather low. Takuya could have reached it with the tips of his fingers if he were standing up. Tiny cracks in the ceiling were dripping small droplets of water that ran down the walls unto the floor. To his dismay there were no windows he could see but he did notice the rectangular holes around the bottom of the walls, which were letting in a cold draft. He could see no light from the holes so either they didn't lead outside or it was night.

There was a faint outline of a door in the wall in front of him over to the left but it seemed as if it hadn't been opened in years. Well, wasn't this a very pleasant place to be in…

"This is just great," Takuya muttered to himself, his throat just bothering him a little. He sighed and knew he would be here for a while until his captors figured it was time to get him. For what he wasn't sure but there was no way he was going with them willingly. Takuya just wished he'd picked up the habit of sharpening his teeth everyday. Would have helped him a lot here.

He shifted slightly so that the light would land on his shackled wrists. The bracelet Izumi gave him was still on him with no clasp for him to get it off so he grudgingly left it there. A wide band of black metal encased each wrist firmly and a rather thin chain connected the two manacles to a ring that was attached to the floor. The chain was barely thick enough make much noise and, by the looks of it, he could break it with a bit of pulling. So he tried. He placed both feet determinedly on the wall and pushed backwards, holding his hands as far behind his head as they could go but it didn't do much. The chains jingled but refused to break no matter how he strained.

Defeated, Takuya slumped back down and glared at the manacles. They were the only things that stopped him from breaking out of this soggy hole. The chains must be charmed too. Well that just fant_ass_tic!

Takuya silently fumed, not wanting to realize in exactly how much danger he was in at the moment. He frowned, looking on the ground for a sharp rock he could use to saw the chain off but something else aught his eye. Deep in the shadows of northeastern corner was a lump of something… He wasn't sure what it was but it looked it like it was a bundle of sorts.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Takuya got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled towards the bundle, the chains jingling behind him. The circle of light hung on his neck and swinging quietly, casting shadows on the floor and walls. Takuya crawled his way there, ignoring the dirt he was getting on his red robe and black pants. The chains jerked him to a stop when he was inches away from the bundle and he looked at it, slightly disturbed.

As far as he could see it were a bundle of clothes, a mixture of black, yellow and green, all dirtied beyond repair and torn in several places. The clothes just lay there like they had been there for centuries. Takuya hesitantly reached out and managed to snag the edge of a yellow cloth so dirty he could feel the grime and dirt instantly. He ignored it and slowly pulled the bundle towards him, bits of rotten cloth ripping away and snagging on the floor.

As he sat down more comfortably (or as comfortably as a slightly damp stone floor could get) Takuya carefully pulled the different clothes from each other. When he finished he had two individual pieces. The black cloth looked like it was some kind of cape that had been ripped to almost shreds, the stitching barely holding it together. The material felt wet and slimy so he put it down hurriedly but gently. For some reason, he wanted to treat these clothes with respect. They obviously belonged to whoever had been here before him.

What…was this? Takuya carefully held up the remaining cloth and slowly stretched it out, letting the material rest on his legs. It…it looked like a dress. Or what once was a dress more specifically. Even though the style was old Takuya could tell it had been made for a tall, slender woman that traveled a lot. The dark emerald dress was made of thick, lasting material and the seams were sturdy and solid which was probably why it was in better shape than the cape. The petticoat was shorter than most dresses and the sleeves were smaller and less wide with little to no lace. There were holes in the back that told Takuya that the dress was tied in the back rather than buttoned in the front but the strings had already rotted away.

"What's a dress doing here?" Takuya muttered, letting his hands run over the filthy fabric. The outer skirt that once had been yellow was now a muddy brown and looked like tiny teeth had chewed on it many times.

He ran his hands over the material, ignoring the obvious filth that stained the almost dirt-brown dress. Unlike most of the dresses he'd seen this one had a higher neck line and the fabric that covered the shoulders stretched to cover almost the entire throat, leaving a hole to show the yellow undershirt. He'd never seen this kind of dress before and it was kind of old fashioned.

Dust and dirt stained his hands quickly and some dropped onto the stone floor but it wasn't like he was unused to dirt. He used to live on a farm after all. Why would his captors leave this kind of dress in his cell? Maybe they never noticed it before. Takuya cocked his head and looked around for anything that looked like blood or a body and was relived to have found nothing. He was pretty sure that dark spot over there was a puddle of mildew.

Then one of his wandering hands met something that didn't feel like heavy fabric. Takuya looked back and dug his fingers around the place. There was a slight bump near the waistline and it felt like little sharp edges. Takuya dragged the dress closer to his face and shined the light on it. It looked like a small portion of the stitching at the waist was loose like it had been unstitched and hastily replaced. Carefully, Takuya undid the weak strings and poked around. His fingers met a limp piece of fabric and he slowly pulled it out.

It was a piece of parchment, barely bigger than his palm and so old that it didn't crinkle as he unfolded it, smoothing it out on knee. There were two small words, almost completely unreadable.

Too late.

For some reason those words sent a shiver up his spine and it bothered him. He felt like he should recognize these words. Had he heard someone say them before? It shouldn't because 'Too late' were common words. It nagged at his brain for a while as he was trying to figure out why he felt as if he should know who said that. What did that mean? 'Too late'. What did the owner of the dress mean by that?

Takuya didn't have time to think about it because at that moment the sound of a rusty lock turning alerted him that someone was coming in. The feelings of fear and determination flashed in Takuya as he threw the dress into the farthest corner without second thought and stuffed the old parchment down his shirt. Takuya took a deep breath and tried to stand up but ended slumping against the gritty wall as his legs almost buckled.

The door opened slowly and torrents of dust flew into the air, letting in a soft halo of light. Takuya suddenly thought of his chocker and the light, fearing that if they found out he had it they would take it away. His parents gave it to him! And with that panicky thought the light diminished and the rune returned to a simple carving on cheap bronze metal.

A burst of light blinded him for a moment before the door was pushed closed again. A small crystal ball dangling from a piece of twine held a trickle of light, which lit up a hidden face. Two sharp blues eyes stared at him from under a large pointed blue hat. Blonde hair stuck out from under the rim and trailed down the back of a blue, ragged cape. The yellow and orange suit covered the body from head to toe. Several crescent moon-shaped pendants dangled from the legs and pointed brown boots. Gloved hands held a small bowl carefully as he stared at Takuya calmly with no malice, standing near the door.

Oddly enough, Takuya didn't feel like this guy presented too much danger but that was probably because he was about Takuya's size and height (which isn't too impressive). But Takuya didn't let his guard down, instinctively hunching his shoulders to make less of a target. The strangely dressed boy didn't make any more moves towards him and he didn't seem to be armed which soothed Takuya a tiny bit.

The stranger didn't move for a while, observing him with an intensity that made Takuya's hackles rise. The ball of light threw up the boy's shadow on the wall behind him, making an engorged shape with a pointy head. Takuya didn't feel like he was in any immediate danger but this guy was too… oh, what's the word? Too…Tanshin-like, just staring at him like that and making him uncomfortable. The light glinted off his moon charms.

"…" The boy slowly moved as if not to frighten Takuya. He carefully bended down and placed the bowl on the floor, in Takuya's reach, then stepped back and clasped his gloved hands. And he didn't move.

Takuya glared at the boy suspiciously and made no move towards the bowl. Like hell he was going to eat whatever shit they wanted him to eat. It was probably poisoned or cursed anyway. He pushed off from the wall and stood correctly if not a bit shakily and glowered at the boy.

After a few minutes of silence the strangely dressed boy sighed quietly. The sound after a long time of silence seemed to be as loud as a rearing horse. Cursed animals. The boy slowly walked back to the bowl, eyeing Takuya as he shrank against the wall. Oh, how he wished he had his fire.

A single gloved finger nudged the bowl in Takuya's direction as if saying 'take it'. But it would take way more than that to make Takuya eat anything from freaky kidnapping dudes. When the boy saw that Takuya was not going to move from his trusty wall he sighed again and picked up the bowl this time.

"…" He stared at Takuya again and Takuya stared back defiantly then he offered the bowl to him as if expecting Takuya to eat what's in it just because he was handing it to him. When Takuya didn't reach for it he shook the bowl a bit as he cocked his head curiously.

What does it take for this guy to get a hint? "I don't want it," Takuya said firmly and tried to mold his body into the wall behind him even though it didn't suck him in like he wanted it to.

The boy just stared at him passively and shook the bowl again.

"I'm not eating that," Takuya said again more forcefully.

The bowl shook again.

"Take it away!" Takuya exploded, almost launching himself on the strange boy in frustration but was held back by the chains. "I am not touching that thing! You can't make me!" So that last part was childish but he figured that if he was held against his will in a musty old dungeon and forced to eat Aguni-knows-what then he's entitled to be a bit childish. Thank you very much.

The bowl was still shaking stubbornly.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Takuya all but yelled as he waved his arms energetically, suddenly feeling better. He didn't notice the small flash of light from his chocker pendant but kept trying to impersonate a chicken. The thin chains jingled merrily as they moved through the air.

The bowl shook yet again.

"No! Go away!" He was starting to get irritated now. "I'm not touching that for the last time!"

The boy sighed again and placed the bowl on the ground where it had been before and took a step forwards. Takuya started and forced himself to stand his ground. This guy was his size so maybe he could take him. The strangely dressed boy looked at him curiously.

"…eat it," the boy said in a quiet voice. Takuya was startled that the guy could actually speak but he started to deny the bowl. "…I can't leave without you eating it, Fire-Holder."

Fire…Holder? Now that's one name he was sure he had never been called before. Fire-boy, shorty, peasant, pretty boy, pipsqueak, are just to name a few. Nice to have some variety.

"Still not eating it," Takuya said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"…There's nothing wrong with this, Fire-Holder" the oddly dressed boy said in his quiet voice, gesturing slightly to the bowl. "Just some cheese and bread…not poisoned or damaged."

"That's what _you_ say," Takuya said suspiciously. He wasn't going to trust some guy who belonged to the group that kidnapped him that easily. After what Izumi did he would have to be more careful in who he puts his trust in. "That's doesn't mean that it could knock me out or something."

"…Luce doesn't what any damage done to you," he explained slowly, nudging the bowl with his foot towards Takuya. "There's nothing there other than food. It would be unethical to harm you."

"Who's this Luce guy?" Takuya asked, eyeing the bowl warily considering it now since his stomach just reminded him of when he last ate.

"…you will know in due time," the boy assured him. He pulled a corner of his hat further down his face. "I'm known as Wizard and I was appointed to be your watcher. I'll be just out the door…I'll come for the bowl in half an hour."

And with that Wizard nodded his farewell and quickly made his exit, his cape billowing out behind him. Before Takuya could do anything other than open his mouth, the peculiar Wizard was outside of the room and locking the door. Darkness descended rapidly into the room and the rusty lock turned, leaving Takuya gaping and utterly confused at the sudden departure.

Unlike the first time, the pendant slowly lit up until it glowed enough to light up a few feet in front of him. Takuya frowned and decided that if he was going to spend the next few hours in darkness then he was going to do something that he knew would solve very little but would make him feel better.

He started to sulk.

Takuya sat back down and wrapped his arms around his knees and started rocking slowly, thinking. Okay so let's see his options right now if Takuya actually took Wizard's advice. One: he could get up and eat the bowl of cheese or whatever and get poisoned and die. Two: he could get up and eat the bowl of whatever and somehow not get poisoned and be not hungry. Three: he could still get up and…. Well, that's it. He could risk it on a stranger's word or throw it away. Choices, choices.

He was very hungry Takuya realized and he would need his energy to find a way to escape. Food equals energy. But food could also equal death (or sickness but death was more dramatic).

He stared at the innocent-looking bowl then he looked at his stomach, which was starting to rumble.

Food or possible death.

Hmmm…

Takuya decided he would have to risk it as he hesitantly reached out and grabbed the bowl. To his surprise the bowl was in good condition, not a chip and scratch anywhere on the blue paint and it actually looked clean. It wasn't something he would have thought captors gave their prisoners. But he wasn't complaining, that's for sure. He tipped it so that the light shinned into it.

Just as Wizard said there were three slices of creamy yellow cheese and a piece of warm brown bread. His stomach grumbled in protest and he dove into his little meal, no longer worrying about poison. Delicious goodness! Even thought the best was better it still reminded him of the little breakfasts that his mom made for him early in the morning. Just some cheese and bread.

He wondered how his family was doing. Shinya's birthday would be in three months and it hurt that he might not be able to see him turn twelve. He missed them. He even missed waking up early to plow the fields or dragging a grumpy Shinya along to refill their wheat bags. He, incredibly, missed his mother's endless lectures and the fierce scolding, even the ear pulling. He missed Mimi so much that his hand stroked his chocker, right over where the sketch is still hidden. She was the first outsider to give him a chance. He hadn't seen her or his family in over six months. How much had he missed? How much had his little village changed?

How much had he changed?

Did he really want to answer that question? Takuya sighed a little around a mouthful of cheese and stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth, feeling depressed. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Shinya. He knew his brother would guilt trip him to the moon and back in the future years to come for that. He missed Shinya's constant whinnying and curious questions. He missed his family, their little home, their fields, and even the distrustful stares of the villagers. At least, the, he knew that they would never harm him. Here, he didn't know.

He took out the old piece of paper he found in the dress and grasped it tightly in his fist. Would the day he left the last time he would ever see his family again?

He wanted his Kouji.

Takuya felt cold.

* * *

A rustle of feathers.

"You are a senseless fool."

The crackling of a fire. A bashful gesture.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry. I'll take care of it."

A slow current of air.

"I certainly wish it so. You dwell not in _his_ good graces at the moment."

A trickle of smoke.

"Don't worry, Kaz', you know I fix my mistakes."

Scratch of talons on stone.

"I hold misgivings that you, solely, will restore the black relics from this misdeed. _He_ will have to lend his assistance on this quest."

A smoky laugh. The smell of ash.

"Don't worry. We've worked together before. And this will be no different. We'll fix it."

Rustle of clouds and the cry of hawks.

"For the fate of humanity, I wish it so."

* * *

There you go. It took a while but it's finally finished. So tell me what you think and if it's any good.

Review and all will be well.


	19. Forlorn Blackbird

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name**: Forlorn Blackbird

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

**Author Notes:** I know, I know. Where have I been all summer? Well, I've been a lazy butt and have been playing video games and sleeping but I'm here now! This chapter was a bit difficult to write because I've been in a slight slump lately as inspiration comes and goes in the randomest times.

Well, anyways, here you go.

Thanks as always for the reviews.

* * *

Raikou's hooves thundered against the rocky ground, his impressive weight digging unmerciful indents, as pieces of the earth were forced loose. His rider gripped the leather reins with inhuman force, squeezing the horse's sides is a desperate attempt to go faster. But the horse was at his limits, unable to comply with his rider's command. His black sides were heaving with the effort as streams of sweat rolled off, getting the leather saddle damp underneath.

Faster. They had to go faster.

The rider's cape flapped in the air behind him and black hair, as black as the horse under him, lashed freely like the crack of a whip. But this didn't matter to the rider. He had to get there. Soon. It wasn't matter of pride but a matter of desperation. Raikou screamed against the wind as he lifted his weight into the air, the rider arching into the air with him, over a shallow crevice and landed heavily with thunderous force, hooves skidding slightly on the loose rocks.

The rider cursed and pulled the reins sharply as Raikou scrambled for footing. The next second, the horse was racing across the expanse of ground as if the hounds of hell were chasing him. The rider snapped the reins repeatedly as the black stallion dashed in the direction of the falling sunset. The rider could already see the dark moon and bright stars making their appearance in the sky.

The rider cursed and brought the bandana over his face, shadowing his sapphire eyes. The pupils of blue eyes narrowed into tiny points as they looked on either side of them. Two other horses ran beside him, a Quarter Horse and an Appaloosa.

The Quarter Horse, Gabu, galloped piercingly alongside Raikou, carrying two riders on his broad and sturdy back, easily keeping up. Raikou's rider quickly made eye contact with the rider holding Gabu's reins, exchanging a meeting of sharp blue eyes. The other rider nodded quickly, his blond hair dancing around his head, and snapped the reins in his gloved hands, making the other rider behind him tighten his hold on the other's waist. Two to a horse was slowing them down but they had no other choice. As important as speed was allies were the deciding matter in getting out of there alive and in one piece.

Raikou's rider looked away, satisfied with the exchange and glanced to his other side, ignoring the wind and black mane in his eyes. The Appaloosa was leaner than Gabu or Raikou and his dotted hide made it easier to distinguish amid the darkening background. Mino had no halter or reins on his narrow head because they were not needed. A Wizard had no need of them to control a horse.

The Wizard upon Mino's back deftly moved his left hand, the one not in the horse's mane, in fast, sharp movement, leaving faint red letters imprinted in the air before they faded away seconds later. Raikou's rider, a Knight, could faintly hear the chanted words amid the shrieking of the wind and the thunderstorm of hooves. An inhuman howl answered the Wizard.

A quick patter of claws and a white shadow dashed past the horses and their riders, a snarl dripping from the fanged mouth. Raikou screamed and almost skittered to a stop but the firm pull from the reins refused the horse and forced it back on course, the rider cursing as the hooves resumed their beat. The shadow was too quick even for Knight eyes; the flashing of blue and white fur and unnatural spikes was the only. There was barely a noise as its paws skimmed over the uneven ground. Its nose was pointed to the slight left of the sunset, marking the way they were going. They didn't have much time left.

The sudden increase in the beating of hooves cam from behind, signaling that the others caught up with them. The wind pushed against them as if warning them to stay back but they pushed on relentless. They had a mission and they were going to see it through to the very bitter end.

They knew that if the sun set once more then they had no chance. Even at the pace they were going at it would be at least two more hours to get to their destination and once they got there things got dangerous. They wouldn't give their captive without a struggle after all the waiting they had done.

If the entire force of the Black Oracle was stationed at the location then they had no chance in hell but for the whole organization to be in one spot would have undoubtedly brought attention to them if only to notice the mass numbers. As far as the vision showed them, about half of the eighth of the force would be there and that was no less than a hundred and twenty men would be positioned. That was enough to make them outnumbered thirty to one and they had zero to none information about their numbers in Users.

However, despite the massive odds, they had three things going for them. One, the size of the castle. It was too small by far to house the entire enemy gathered there so most of the force should be stationed outside. While it made if more difficult to get in and out, for the most part the fighting would be done with a scale of four to one. There they had a much better chance of surviving. Two, they're a small group, no more than thirteen, and they could draw less attention then with a larger group. Meaning that if they managed to sneak inside then they had a greater chance of getting what they came for. Three, most of the enemy would be made up of regular people and would be easier to fight off or avoid. The Black Oracle couldn't have rounded up so many Users. That many couldn't and didn't exist.

But there were more factors against them than for them. If they were captured either outside or inside then they would be done for. There was no chance of getting past so many with their numbers and skill level if surrounded. When they got inside, if they were detected, then getting out was going to be hard. Very hard. Getting past attentive soldiers was harder then unaware ones.

They were only students, teenagers, and they were going against a fraction of the force that challenged the kingdom at an even level. To any others this would be suicide. It probably was. Most of the regular humans would be outside while the more dangerous ones and the Users would be inside. They were heading straight towards defeat and impossible odds.

But still they went. Why?

Kouji spurred his steed on faster as they all rode against the wind and the odds. He would not left Takuya down. Takuya gave him something that could not be replaced and, all be damned, if he let _anyone_ take it away from him.

Guess only they know.

* * *

The warmth was a pleasant sensation on his face, gently casting a soft reddish glow on his skin. From behind closed eyelids he could almost see the source of the warmth as the light drew strange figures on his eyelids. There was a soft barely noticeable breeze that brushed so delicately against his back, blowing his hair towards the fire. He could almost hear the whispers of the wind.

_For once in his life, Takuya was truly and completely content, not daring to move from where he sat, his arms wrapped around his bent knees. His fingers twitched every so often and the feeling of warmth would move slightly. His mind was pleasantly blank. For some reason Takuya couldn't remember anything bad or even slightly worrying as if it was all washed away by the constant breeze._

_Takuya didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't know why but he just knew that if he opened them then the warmth, the bliss, would be blown away with the wind. His fingers yearned to reach out and touch that warmth and cradle it close to him almost as if to absorb it into his body. _

_But…but what if the warmth wasn't really there? What if the source of comfort and bliss was just a figure of his imagination and the light dancing behind his eyelids wasn't really there at all? Despite the feeling of the heat of his skin Takuya felt an unpleasant sensation grow in his stomach and he wanted to reject it, to push it away. That feeling didn't belong here. The doubt and uncertainty wormed its way from the pit of his stomach to his fingertips and back down. _

_Takuya didn't want to give into his unwelcome feelings but he felt the wind start pushing more insistently against his back and he started to shiver uneasily. The wind was no longer pleasant but harsh and cold. He didn't want to open his eyes and he knew he shouldn't. If he saw that warmth then it only would disappear if only because of Takuya's doubts. _

_A whimper forced its way out of his mouth as his mind started pulling him two ways. He didn't want to look but he wanted to at the same time. Just to make sure it was there. So many things he thought had been there disappeared as soon as he looked closer. Why should this be any different?_

_The light forced away any worries, any fears he had ever had and it made him feel safe. He couldn't lose this, not this. But the wind kept stirring the embers of his doubts, demanding him to look and see the farce of his wishes. The light was merely one of the many illusions that Takuya's mind kept creating. To sit there and bask in it would only make the light fade quicker. _

_Almost as if the warmth and light read his traitorous thoughts he felt it recoil slightly as if the wind was making it bend backwards. Away from him. _

_Takuya began to panic, his breaths coming quicker and heavier. His hands started rebelling, twitching and reaching out from the retreating flame. No! Why was the wind doing this? Why was it taking the one thing he had always wanted from him? No, he needed that flame!_

_He wanted his flame __**back!**_

_As soon as Takuya opened his eyes the warmth and light disappeared, leaving him only to cold, unfeeling darkness. _

Much like the first time Takuya had ever had one of these odd dreams he woke up with a start, banging the back of his head against the cold, slightly damp floor. Takuya cursed loudly as he forced his stiff body to sit up from his previously balled-up position in one of the corners of his new "home" so to say.

His heart was beating rapidly as the first sight he saw was darkness but he had barely time to panic before his pendant started glowing softly again. With that Takuya started calming down, annoyed with himself that he let a dream rattle him so much. If dreams could do this to him he could only imagine how he would react to whatever these goons had planned for him.

But he was off thinking that these guys were rude. How so you may ask? Well, for one, they kidnapped him and dumped him in a cell. That in all told of barbarians. And now that they had him here they had done little more that feed him cheese and bread. How long was he supposed to wallow in anxiety and boredom? Not that he wanted, mind you, from them to torture him or enslave him or whatever but a little action would be better than this void of boredom.

Takuya didn't know how long he had been stuck here but he could guess that maybe five to seven hours have passed. That was a lot of time to entertain himself doing little to nothing. To pass the time he had been playing with the dress he had found here, searching it and, on more than one occasion, finding fleas and little gross insects hiding in the folds of the fabrics.

Disgusting, yes. Disturbing, yes. Absolutely bored out of his skull, yes.

Takuya suddenly snorted and tossed the dress off to the side and moodily tugged at his chain. It rattled but refused to budge. He leaned against the wall behind him and looked at the ceiling, noticing a drip in one of the cracks.

And Takuya began counting. It was up to the little counting game he invented to keep him vigilant. He counted the number of cracks in the wall next to him and divided it by the number of fingers he had. Then he took that and added the difference of the one bug crawling around by the dress and the number of pieces left of the cloak. The resulting number was divided into three and multiplied it by how many rungs were on the chain on his left. He grabbed the number of faint yells from behind the wall and put it to the power of the last number.

Hmm, he got a 13.

Unlucky number if there ever was one.

Takuya nodded to himself, not really noticing the faint yells or faded footsteps.

* * *

If there was one thing that could be said about him it would be that he was the one to take liberties whenever he could. He was supposed to be guarding the northern side entrance of the manor from any unauthorized entry with his assigned sentry group, which was made up of two more members.

Which, if you asked him, was a complete waste of time. It would be suicide for anyone to try to force an entry or attack from this side. If anything, this would be the last place for anyone to think that the Black Oracle's main task force was stationed. Right in the middle of the kingdom was not a logical place for the greatest enemy of the kingdom to be but he wasn't the one calling the shots. That was the head honcho's job. He was just a mere sentry guard in a meaningless mission.

"This is so totally not cool!" One of his more annoying team members, Ete, was moaning loudly as he looked at himself through a small handheld mirror, sitting near the fire. "All this wind is messing up my 'do, man!"

Elect refrained from saying anything though he wished that he could barbeque that guy's utterly ridiculous hair that looked like an undulating wave. It was so big he was pretty sure he could surf on it. He looked up and frowned, opening his eyes from the feigned sleeping act he had been putting on in hopes to get Ete's attention off him and onto his more temper-ridden team mate.

And so far it seemed it was working.

"Dude, this food sucks! Back my crib the grub we have is two light-years better, man! I haven't slept in a bed for weeks, man, and my ass is-"

"Shut up! I can't take more of you're annoying voice!"

"Dude! My voice is beautiful! I am the meaning of beauty!"

"Sure, if beauty looks like my ass!"

"Don't compare my beautiful self against your hideous behind!"

"Should I compare it to a compost pile?"

And there they go again. Pinnochi, or more commonly called because of his small stature Puppet, had a fuse shorter than the size of his fingernail and he and Ete constantly graved on each other's nerves like sandpaper. It was probable that Puppet was unnecessarily cranky because of the inactivity lately. They hadn't moved from this manor in weeks and rumor going around said that something big was going down tonight. All the head honcho's were in the manor and plotting sinister things after all. That wasn't something that happened frequently around these parts. Not all of the big fish liked each other. Sad thing about their leaders is that they were power-hungry.

"You are so aggravating!"

"And you are so ugly!"

"Say that again to my face!"

"YOU ARE FUGLY!"

All this noise was giving him a headache and he gritted his teeth, refusing to give into the urge to knock both idiots' heads together painfully. He might get demoted if he hurt his teammates. Elect tuned out the loud ranting and looked down at the pocket watch he pulled out of his pocket. It was nearing midnight and soon his team would be relived of their position to get some sleep. Guarding this entrance was pointless anyway. It wasn't like anyone would come barging in. They would have to get through the rest of the outer force before getting anywhere near the manor.

He sighed and looked into the foliage of the tree above him. He didn't mind being part of one of the most notorious and oldest rebellion group. The Black Oracle, after all, had been around for more than three hundred years.

The only problem about this whole solider thing was that he had a girl waiting for him at home and he hadn't seen her in well over a year. She had promised to wait for him but he knew that a year was a long time to wait and he was afraid she had moved on. Elect looked down at the pocket watch and ran his thumb over the lily pattern on the cover. She had made this for him to remember her by.

He missed her so much it made him wonder if going off to the Black Oracle was worth not seeing her. Elect doubted it.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"This is so not cool!"

But there was nothing he could do about it now. The Black Oracle couldn't afford any of their soldiers leaving and spilling their secrets to the authorities. There were many things, after all, that the kingdom didn't know about them. If fact, there were many things that even soldiers in the Black Oracle didn't know about it.

Elect looked back up, willing the melancholy that settled on him to ease off, and he saw that there was a new moon hanging in the sky. According to legend, the twin Gods, Lobo and Kaiserleo, had a dispute over their birthrights. Kaiserleo disliked living in darkness all the time because it was making him blind and demanded a piece of light from his brother. After a long fight Lobo finally agreed and gifted him one big star and millions of little stars to light up the night.

Kaiserleo had been so pleased with the gifts that he reached up to touch the big star but when he did he darkness around him swallowed the star and robbed it of its light. The Lord of Darkness had been distraught and begged his brother to give the star its light back but Lobo refused to give more light. Instead, he made the surface of the star smooth like a mirror so that the moon would be able to reflect the light of the sun once it became night.

But the moon had a mind of its own and would only give all of its reflected light on the nights it was full. It would give no light when it faced away from Earth. So when the new moon appeared the whole night became its darkest because of Kaiserleo's longing for the full moon and light.

The new moon was a night for secrets and treachery because of the almost complete absence of light. It was a perfect night for whatever the leaders were planning. Elect faintly wondered what it would mean for the rest of the soldiers and him. At the worst they would kill all of them but such a large-scale massacre would surely draw attention so that wouldn't be it.

Elect sighed; did it really matter?

Not really.

His teammates were still squabbling nonsense as his eyes started closing. He might as well try to get some extra shuteye before they were relived. These days the big fishes were unpredictable and a little bit crazy, sending troops for pointless or too dangerous missions. His own commander, Dynas, had been getting more and more strict with his troops, pushing them into reconnaissance missions over insignificant estates and grounds that took weeks if not months.

He, truly, had only seen two of the six head honchos, Commander Dynas and his sister, Crusader were the only ones seen regularly by all sections and most of the time they argued to the point of a fistfight. And, some rumors say, that there is one person above those six who commander the whole of the Black Oracle. For the most part, Elect thought it was a rumor. It was a ridiculous thought. How could one person take responsibility for the organization?

It was preposterous.

"Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!"

…

He should have stayed at home.

He flipped his red hair out of his eyes and yawned, going unnoticed by his teammates, both rolling around on the ground, screaming at each other and, hopefully, scratching their eyes shut. He briefly wondered why no one had had checked up on all the racket and frowned. All the teams were stationed close enough to hear clearly all of the noise and while many of them knew the dislike Puppet and Ete held for each other someone would have come and checked up on them.

The redheaded man sat up and looked around at the dark trees, squinting at the abyss. He could faintly see the telltale glow of fires around them but he saw no movement. He looked down and checked his watch, eyes narrowing at the time. It was past midnight now.

"Get off me, you smelly ape!"

"My hair will have its revenge!"

"Shut up both of you!" Elect snapped at both of them, annoyance creeping into his usually calm voice.

Puppet and Ete both froze at the tone of voice Elect had spoken in. He had never snapped at them before, not even when Ete ate all of the provisions on that one mission. They glared at each other but stood up, brushing the dust and dirt of them. Ete quietly bemoaned his once perfect 'do.

"What do you want?" Puppet said distastefully, pulling his red hat more firmly over his head.

"Dude, wind is giving chills," Ete muttered, pulling out his two cents of wisdom out of his gelled hair.

"Something's wrong," Elect muttered quietly, glancing around. "We should have been relived by now. It's too quiet."

Ete and Puppet both looked around, noticing for the first time that it really was too quiet. The only thing they could hear was the crackling of the fire and the rushing of the wind. Ete was quickly getting freaked out, shuffling closer to the rigid form of Puppet. Puppet quickly pushed away the idiot and pulled his knife from its holder on his hip, joining Elect in his vigil.

"There's been no movement for some time," Elect muttered to Puppet while Ete whimpered on the ground. "I just noticed it."

"We should check it out," Puppet affirmed, grinning widely.

"No," Elect immediately said, his hair falling into his eyes. "Our first priority is to guard this entrance until the next sentry group comes to relive us. We can't move from our post."

"Che," Puppet hissed, annoyed at having to wait longer.

"Um…d-dudes?"

"What do you want, brainless ape?" Puppet said exasperated and irritated with the orange-haired menace. Both of them turned to look at a quivering Ete, who was looking with wide eyes at a bush.

"Are b-bu-shes s-supposed t-t-t-o ha-a-ave e-eyes?" Ete stuttered, lifting a shaking hand to point at the bush.

"What?" Puppet said, incredulous. Elect narrowed his eyes and moved forwards, his foot accidentally snapping a twig.

At the sound a large blue and white _creature_ rushed from the dark bush, leaping into the air. Ete barely had time to gasp before the creature was on him, knocking him onto the ground, away from the fire. Puppet yelled in surprise as Elect snatched the knife from him and advanced quickly, ready to defend his teammate but he stopped dead. The creature, draped in shadows, turned in his direction, showing him sharp white teeth that could only belong to a shark.

"Don't move," Elect said slowly, gradually backing up as not to appear threatening to the creature. Puppet froze on the command, eyes fixed on the animal. Ete also froze under the creature but Elect suspected it was because the man fainted. Really, the guy was supposed to be a solider.

The creature growled softly, sounding like a menacing bear, and brought its muzzle to Ete's unmoving form. Elect had to do something quick before he lost a teammate to a raid animal.

His eyes automatically moved to look at the tree above it and spotted the rotten tree branch. If he could hit it fast enough then maybe it would fright the animal off or knock it unconscious. It was a sketchy and hastily drawn together plan but it was the only thing he had. He wasn't a very good aim either.

Elect slowly switched the knife so that he held the sides of the blade and prepared to throw it, praying to any God that would hear him that it would hit the branch. But before he could do anything more a voice spoke from his right.

"Put your weapon down."

Elect almost dropped the knife from shock as Puppet cursed loudly, turning suddenly and causing the creature to snarl lowly. Slowly, Elect turned slightly, looking over his shoulder, nervous about the creature over Ete.

Elect's eyes widened as Puppet continued to curse under his breath. It was a kid. A kid with straight purplish black hair and sharp black eyes that gleamed purple in the fire light. At first Elect wanted to dismiss the kid but the boy held up one hand and Elect almost backed down right there.

Bright red and violet Demonic runic bands, Demonic energy transmogrified into wide ribbons of light with orders inscribed, wrapped around his pale hand and snaked all the way up his arm to lightly encircle the neck. The bands themselves didn't move but the inscriptions flashed and moved, changing form as the kid relayed instructions to the creature.

A Wizard and a daemon by the looks of it.

They were in deep, deep shit.

The Wizard seemed calm and not the least bit disturbed at the horse-sized daemon crouching above an unconscious man. The kid looked directly into Elect's eyes and he could see that nothing they said would shake him and let them go. How the hell did a Wizard get deep through the forces enough to attack them?

Slowly and carefully, with both human and daemon eyes on him, Elect crouched and set the knife on the ground and stood up cautiously, feeling the situation slip even more from his grasp. He just hoped that Puppet wouldn't do anything stupid that would count against them. He had to relay this to his commanders somehow and warn them they were being invaded. But how?

"I'll ask you some questions," the boy said softly, the runic bands fluttering. That was not good. "And you'll answer them."

Elect decided to be a bit daring. "And if we don't?"

"Then your friend will be eaten," the boy said calmly.

Almost as if the daemon understood it dug its claws into the dirt and started nosing Ete's covered chest, gnawing on the ruined shirt. If Ete was awake, Elect mused, he would be bitching about how it was his favorite shirt and daemon germs were getting all over it. Puppet muttered something behind about 'let him get eaten.'

"Okay," Elect said, slowing his empty hands. "Ask away."

The Wizard studied him for a moment. "Who are you and what's your profession?" Rather easy questions.

"Name's Elect Niiro," the solider answered evenly. "Black Oracle Sentry O-Guard, ranked 37th, group Dynas." He saw the kid's eyes narrow slightly and motion to his side. For the first time Elect noticed that the kid wasn't alone but that there was someone standing behind the kid that nodded their head.

The kid nodded back and looked directly at Puppet, who glared back, wordlessly ordering him the same. Just answer the damn question, Elect thought rather frantically. He knew what Puppet was like and he never took well to orders even from superiors. He wasn't a very good solider. Elect wondered why he got stuck with two of the worst soldiers as team mates.

"…Pinnochi Guujin," Puppet finally said, gritting his teeth with effort. "Black Oracle Sentry O-Guard, ranked 28th, group Dynas." And with that he fell silent, glaring balefully.

The shadow behind the kid nodded again and the runic bands tightened around the Wizard, flashing. The daemon's head retreated from Ete's unmoving body and snarled at them, dripping saliva from its massive jaws.

"Who's your active commander?" the kid questioned.

"…Commander Dynas, third Viola Knight," Puppet answered this time, crossing his thin arms.

The boy frowned at that, his brows furrowing and looked at the other shadow in confirmation. They apparently gave their consent because the boy looked slightly worried. It was obvious that they didn't expect a Viola Knight. The only ones who were directly under the Knights who guarded the king, the Fivar Knights, were the group of court Knights who called themselves the Viola Knights. They were known to be more rambunctious and troublesome than the Fivar as they were mostly rouge Knights who banded together. It was a bit odd, Elect had to say, for a Knight of Dynas stature to be in the inner circle of the Black Oracle.

It should put a kink into their plans- whatever they are.

"What are the recent Black Oracle activities?" This question was harder to answer. Hm, how to put this…

"No idea," Elect said cheerfully then backtracked as the kid narrowed his eyes. "All we've been doing around here is useless spying missions. We've been stationary for weeks now." Puppet started muttering again at the injustice of being solider doing nothing.

"You know nothing?" the kid asked suspiciously then looked at his sternly. "It is impossible for a force of this size to remain stationary for so long without a cause circulating around immobile soldiers or the inner circles. Now, I will ask again. What are the recent Black Oracle activities?" This time his voice was sharp and unyielding, demanding a good answer.

Elect sighed. He really didn't need this crap to be happening to him. "All we know is that all of the main force leaders are in the manor for something. That's all we know as a fact, Wizard."

The kid seemed to be thinking carefully, intelligent eyes scanning his face. The daemon growled softly over to the side. The shadow behind the Wizard murmured something then disappeared into the trees. The fire was crackling softly in the background and seemed to want to go out, draping darkness around the daemon. Not something Elect was comfortable with.

There was a rustle in the foliage and two shadows appeared, not moving forward but enough to see the hostage soldiers. There was a telltale glowing around one of the shadows, Elect noticed with a growing alarm. They had to get away and warn the Commander before-

"Then we no longer have a use for you," the Wizard said calmly.

The glow of the shadow grew and shot from the trees. Elect and Puppet barely had time to step back before the light slammed into both of their chest. Elect instantly felt the rush of sleep settle in his chest as his legs lost the will to stand up. He heard Puppet fall next to him before he, himself, fell asleep.

"Let's go."

* * *

The door burst open and rebounded off the stone wall with a loud crash, startling Takuya so much he bumped his head painfully into the wall. Sharp stars flashed in front of his eyes as he scrambled to his feet, hearing several loud and heavy footsteps stomp in his direction.

Almost as if on instinct Takuya, still half-blind, started jerking away from the noise, his feet sliding slightly on the damp floor. But instead of getting away from the danger the only thing he managed to do was crash into another wall when the chain yanked him back. Pain bosomed from his shoulder as it contacted with the damp stone, disorienting him even more, if that was possible.

"Gassoffinit," Takuya half-shouted as two sets of hands grabbed either of his arms tightly; jerking him to his feet so much his feet missed the floor and now dangled an inch above the floor.

Now Takuya wasn't the one to be manhandled without his permission so he did the only natural thing and started yelling loudly meaningless, but angry, words while kicking and squirming.

The two people holding him aloft grunted and strained not to drop Takuya and he even managed to nail one right in the shin (even though he had been aiming to hit higher than that to tell the truth). The guard buckled slightly but remained standing and his grip on Takuya's bicep turned painful. Takuya, while not the sharpest tool in the shed, still managed not to activate his magic, knowing that it would hider him. He flailed widly, starting to feel panic seep into him.

"Just hold him still," an irate female voice snapped. "If you harm him it'll be your heads for breakfast tomorrow."

Instantly, the hold on Takuya tightened to the point of squeezing-his-soul-out and it forced Takuya to still or not be able to ever feel his arms again. He grunted softly and reluctantly swung in the air, feeling some blood flow into his arms as the holds relaxed slightly.

Now that he was still and his vision returned to normal he managed to see the owner of the female voice. The first thought that sprung to his mind was- spider. The woman was tall and thin with the whitest hair he had ever seen thought it was obvious she was still in her mid-twenties. She was wearing an odd red dress and purple belt with a matching sunhat, shading her very pale face. Takuya couldn't tell the color of her eyes because they were hidden behind dark-tinted glasses. He had never seen glasses like that before. What could she use them for?

Just they way she stood and watched him from behind the dark glasses reminded him of that spider he found in the corner of his room that one time when he was six. It had been watching him from its sticky web like it had been watching him for a long time without him noticing it. The woman was standing there with her lips curled slightly like she had been watching him from behind shadows. Like she knew everything about him and had been slowly curling her sticky web around him while he never noticed or even suspected she had been watching.

In fact, as she walked like she was walking on a web, carefully testing the ground like she was looking for the non-sticky parts of the web. She walked towards where Takuya was staring at her, where he so mesmerized that he wasn't even struggling anymore, and smiled at him. Takuya instantly reeled back in horror. The smile indicated many things and none of them were the slightest bit pleasant.

"Little Takuya," she murmured, gently touching his face with gloved hands. Takuya's head snapped forwards and would have bitten off her fingers if she hadn't moved them quickly. The two brutes holding him shifted and tightened their grip but stilled when the woman waved at them casually, still smiling.

"Just as feisty as ever," the woman continued silkily. "I would love to catch up with you but time is running low and your services are needed." She hummed slightly as Takuya's wide-eyed look and crouched down, fingering the rung that connected Takuya's chains to the floors.

"…Catch up?" Takuya spluttered, finally finding his voice. "I've never seen you before in my life!" He almost wanted to kick at her but that would be a very bad thing on his part so far. The guards didn't look like they minded ripping him a new one with their bare hands.

Even though he really could see her from his position he heard her chuckle. "We've met before little Kanabara but it was so long ago. I wouldn't fault you for not remembering it." There was a slight flash of green and blue light before he heard the chains jingle before the woman resurfaced, holding loosely the rung that was attached to his chains n her slim hand.

She grinned widely at Takuya's look of stupidity. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. The anti-magic Enchantment still resides in the shackles."

She nodded to the guards. They began to walk forwards with the woman leading the way as if leading a dog. Takuya felt the men slip slightly on the damp stones and fervently wished they slipped and fell horribly to the ground but, as many of his wishes go, it didn't happen and they continued to walk.

The sudden glare of torches and glowing runes turned him slightly blind again as he squinted into the brightness. After spending untold hours in a dark gloomy cell the brightness of the halls were a little too much for his eyes. But he didn't want to close his eyes in case they walked by any possible escape routes. Takuya's brown eyes adjusted quickly to the change though so he did spend too much time dwelling on that. He wondered when he would walk on his own.

As if answering the thought, the guards lowered him onto his feet. They even waited a bit as Takuya scrambled for his footing before the woman yanked on his chains, almost tripping him.

"Hey!" Takuya snapped but the woman only smiled.

Takuya was at least grateful that they allowed him to walk. It had been getting really uncomfortable swinging in the air like that. Takuya eyed the hallways as they walked, noting for the first time the very faint footsteps of people inside the building and the sounds of bustling, metal on metal. What was going on? Where they been attacked or something?

They were passing a long, narrow hallway that was slightly steeped upwards, meaning they were leaving the "dungeon area" or so Takuya had deemed it. The air was slowly loosing the cold musty smell that Takuya had gotten used to after a few hours and was being replaced with warmer air, probably because of the torches. Takuya walked on stiffly, not used to moving after not moving for a long him. He was pretty sure his butt was still asleep.

They finally reached a pair of stairs and, Takuya found out, it was a very long pair of stairs. By the time they reached to top the guards had to practically carry him up the last few hundred steps. Takuya looked around the placed that they entered and found that it resembled the hallways of Kalvis. They were in another hallway with stone walls and torches, nothing too exciting except the curious runes carved into the stone. Some of them looked like decorations while others were glowing, giving off light and, to some extent, warmth. Takuya couldn't help but think that Takato would have loved to look at them.

As Takuya glared at the back of the woman he couldn't help but think that she did look somewhat familiar but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it as if recalling a dream he had when very little. Was she a relative? No, his parents never mentioned a white-haired young aunt or cousin. A passing-by traveler that he had met as she passed through Izumai? It was possible though not many travelers passed through the little village. Not much happened around Izumai. It was the only possible way for Takuya to have met this woman so why didn't it feel right?

He would have remembered a woman like her. Definitely.

Takuya and his little entourage entered into large domed area with several branching hallways and he could hear even more clearly the noises of struggles and yells. The guards and the woman began walking even faster, the chain pulling Takuya along harshly. Geez, she didn't have to push so hard! It wasn't as if he was going to vanish even though he wished it would happen.

Takuya didn't really remember much after that, only that everything seemed to blur together into one giant mess of colors and sounds. He was only faintly aware of the sensation of being carried again. It was like his brain was disconnected from the rest of his body, including his eyesight. He thought that, maybe, someone had put another spell on him. What was with people putting spells on him? Some sort of jamboree of put-spells-on-Takuya thing?

Then suddenly the world was clear again.

Takuya shook his head slightly and quickly looked around, feeling dread. He was in the middle of a large area made of smooth stone with no cracks of divisions without any furnishings, making him feel like on an island. He noticed that he no longer had the chains on but the shackles still rested ominously on his wrists. The ceiling was high, ten feet higher than the Great Hall at least, stretching into a dome that felt like it would cave in and crush him at any time it wished.

There was only one window in the enclosed room and it was pretty big, stretching from the ceiling to the floor and hovering just above a small wooden, locked, door. The glass was similar to the spider woman's glasses, black-colored and impossible to see through. It however was letting in some of the light from outside through, turning it a slightly morbid purple color and highlighting the group of people sitting at a long, hardwood table.

There were seven of them total not including the spider woman. She stood at the end of the table, right next to a tall, sly-looking man with long orange hair slicked back and wearing clothes of varying bright colors. He seemed to have some red makeup on around his eyes, highlighting his eyes almost to the point of bright lights. He didn't look too dangerous but the way he was caressing his sword like an old friend would make anyone nervous and the light in his beady eyes was not too sane. The spider-looking woman was smiling slightly and was handing the man Takuya's delicate-looking chains, who grasped them with a very wide grin. He then dangled them over the hilt of his sword like the greatest of accessories and placed the sword delicately on them wooden table in front of him.

He reminded Takuya of a clown.

Next to the clown-man was another tall but blond man with the nastiest frown Takuya had ever seen. His blue eyes glared right through Takuya with a murderous intent that Takuya felt was unfair. He wore a pressed and stately black and blue uniform with a regal red cape that had a jagged high collar. There wasn't a sword present but that didn't seem to bother him too much. Now _he _looked dangerous.

Kind of like a vampire.

A rather large and well-built man sat in the next chair which looked a little too small for his sizable bulk. This mountain of a man was decked out in full armor with a chest plate that size of a small table. He was huffing like he was getting ready to head butt his way through the stone wall and then wrestle an elephant. His brown hair stuck up every which way like a stray bird had mistaken his hair for possible food then attacked it when it found out it was only hair. Takuya did not want to see the sword a man of that size and stature would need. The guy looked like he could bend Takuya into so many pieces that there really wasn't a number for it.

Must be a Knight…or something.

On the other end of the table sat a thin man, a really, really thin man who looked like he would kneel over at any second and die. Shoulder-length black hair dangled in front of his face like it hadn't been washed in days. The part that unnerved Takuya the most was the man's eerie red eyes and the way they almost glowed out of his pale face. On a long thin finger was a gold ring with a set ruby on it.

He was possibly the devil.

The woman to the left looked slightly alike to the sickly-looking man. She had the same curtain of greasy black hair except it reached her waist. That was where the similarities between the two of them ended. She looked like she could glare the skin right off a daemon with those sharp black eyes. The woman sat tall and straight at an impressive height. A tight black dress drew attention to her curves and left little to the imagination. If Takuya squinted he could see the little batwing clip she placed in her hair. It was the exact same shade of black. On her finger was the same gold ruby ring as on the really thin man next to her.

And she was possibly the devil's wife.

A pair of big rose-red boots with metal plated toes rested on the table next to the other woman. Takuya could barely see the owner of the boots behind the actual boots because the chair was tipped back on the back two legs, rocking slightly. The woman looked young, possibly in her early twenties and was distractedly painting her nails pink with a small brush, occasionally blowing softly on them. Her blond hair was pulled into a messy bun, stray hairs dangling around her heart-shaped face haphazardly. A large pink rose adorned her hair, next to the mess of a bun. Takuya could tell she was wearing a pink and red short robe but the metal armor on her made it hard to see except for the rather poufy skirt of the robe. She also seemed to have a coiled whip hanging from her belt, swaying slightly with her rocking. Takuya got the distinct manner of an airhead from her.

Takuya was guessing she was that Knight…or something guy's sister.

The guy in the middle sat in a big cherry wood chair with a high backrest, taller than any other chair. Takuya was rather surprised to the appearance of the man who was obviously the leader of the group.

The guy looked like he was only a couple of years older than Takuya and maybe even not that. That huge chair swallowed the guy like a shark would swallow a salmon. The male had big blue eyes that were the highlight of his round face and soft blond hair that looked like it rustled in the slightest breeze. A soft white robe encased the delicate-looking individual and it gave him the overall look of an angel. He was just missing the wings and the halo.

The only thing that marred his angelic appearance was the odd purple tattoo on his right cheek. It looked like some sort of writing, a letter maybe but not one Takuya had ever seen before. The tattoo seemed to travel from his cheek down to his shoulder and chest, slightly visible.

And, all seven of them, were staring straight at him (except the girl with the rose. She was still painting her nails.)

The air was heavy with tension though Takuya was sure it wasn't only because of him. But it still gave him the creeps and made him feel venerable. He was without any weapons, allies, or magic. He had no means of defending himself against so many unfamiliar people. He was completely and utterly alone. And he didn't like it.

Takuya quickly looked back and saw that the massive wooden doors were closed and bolted securely. It looked like it was feet thick though it could have been his panicky brain playing things on him. The two guards two carried him here were standing like rocks in the middle of the doorway, holding aloft two sharp-looking spears that were as tall was he was.

Okay so going that direction wasn't an option but going thought the window wasn't looking very accessible either. There was no way out of this room without going through wood or glass.

He was trapped.

This was not good.

So not good.

There was a rustle of fabric that made Takuya instantly snap his head back to the front table. The young angelic bond was in the middle of standing up, a serene smile on his face though for some reason it made the hairs on Takuya's neck stand up. Takuya had always been one to go by instinct and instinct told him right now that he was the one to fear the most out of everyone in the room. It was an odd feeling because the blond hadn't done anything remotely evil. He hadn't even said a word yet. There was just something lurking in those big blue eyes that made him uneasy like a shadow.

"Welcome," the blond said calmly, still smiling at him. A couple of the others sited at the table shifted restlessly, mainly the buff man and the vampire-like man. "I hope you were treated adequately during your stay."

How can he stand there with that smile and say those words? Takuya had been stuck, prisoner, in a damp, dark cell -chained for heaven's sake- in a very foreign place without any idea if he was still in the same kingdom. There had ripped him from his school, his friends, and his dignity (he had been kidnapped after all) and all that was supposed to be "adequate"? He didn't care about Mister Bad-Honcho, he was going to give little Blondie a piece of his mind.

Apparently the anger was visible on his face because before he could open his mouth to spew his wrath the blond man with the red cape hissed lowly, "It would be wise for you not to talk without being permitted as your life is being spared only because of Master Luce's good graces. It would not do to displease him." The cold voice sent chills up Takuya's spine and it made him remember where he was.

Takuya slowly closed his mouth, fighting against every urge within him to yell at this. He even had to clasp his hands together to keep control, knowing at the back of his mind that if he triggered a temper flash it would backfire on him with icy vengeance. He had to find a way out, any way out of this. He wanted to see Kouji again if only one last time and tell him how much he meant to Takuya. Maybe it was sappy but with his probable death it was all he could think about.

He didn't want to die.

Luce, the blond boy, waved at a hand at the other evenly. "It is alright, Myotis, calm yourself. Anger is the only reasonable reaction we could expect right now." Luce turned to Takuya, smiling. "I understand that you feel somewhat off-kilter and confused, Takuya. But it would be best for you to listen to us." Even though he said it in a friendly voice Takuya couldn't help but feel that it wasn't a suggestion but a threat. A very realistic threat on him.

Suddenly the black hair woman spoke coldly. "With all due respect, sir. We are under a much redistricted time limit and by overcompensating the boy with pleasantries will only delay the inevitable. Whatever has penetrated our defenses came for one thing only. It is best for us to get this over with promptly." She looked at Takuya through heavily lidded eyes as she rubbed her ring.

"I, for one, agree with Lady Devi," the orange haired man crackled, rubbing the chains of his sword. "It would be nice to have him all for ourselves. It will be very nice to play with him, I can tell. I wouldn't want all of Arukeni's hard work to go to waste." He crackled loudly and the spider woman next to him smirked, pushing her glasses up with a finger.

Luce nodded softly. "Yes, she has done a very steady job over the past eleven years. I commend you." He inclined his head towards Arukeni, who bowed lowly and tipped her hat.

"It was a simple espionage mission, Your Grace. Nothing too… enduring," she murmured, sounding prideful.

Takuya couldn't hold it in anymore. It was making him crazy not to know how the woman was connected to him. "What does she have to do with me?" Takuya exclaimed indignantly, instantly drawing attention to himself. Takuya forced himself to continue despite the many eyes on him. He would stand firm. "I've never seen her before in my life!"

"Ah, it would be better if you explained it Pied," Luce declared, gesturing him forwards. "She is under your jurisdiction, after all." With a delighted giggle the clownish man stood up as Luce floated down to settle comfortably in his chair.

"With pleasure, my liege," the man –Pied- said excitedly as he leered at Takuya. "Did it ever occur to you, little chipmunk, that your family could never move out of your tiny little village? Or how it was obvious that you had magical ability but was never recognized? Hmm?"

In truth, yes, Takuya had wondered about it quite often back in Izumai. His mother had never, truly been happy there as she wished something better for her family that a little remote village off the edge of the kingdom. But even when she collected enough money for the move, after years of saving, there had been either legal complications or no board in the desired town. After several attempts she had given up on the thought, reluctantly going through life the same day after day. And even after all of Takuya's temper flashes not a word had spilled out of his village about his unusual ability. Not even passing travelers, as scarce as they were, had managed to spread the news. It had been boggling to a new Takuya and Mimi.

Pied must have read the answer on Takuya's face because he continued gleefully. "It was all the work of my little assistant." There was pride in his voice as he talked. "She was the first of the Oracle to discover you and your wonderful talent. All of coincidence, of course, but in what fickle ways fate moves. Not clear? No? Well, she had happened to be the closest Mage to your little village and your dearest parents wanted to make sure their little darling wasn't…cursed."

As Pied crackled happily all Takuya could do was gape at the pleased woman at the clown's side. She had given him so many clues and he never pieced them together. He had been so young at the time, only four, so it would be only natural to forget a face had had only seen once in his life but it still made Takuya seethe with unrestrained anger. She had been the one to make his mother miserable and his family live the same life when they could have had a better one. A strike against him was fine but one against his family… that he would never forget.

"Bastard," Takuya snarled but it only seemed to amuse Pied and Arukeni even more. "My family had nothing to do with this!"

"They may have not at that point, Takuya" Luce interrupted smoothly, saying his name like that of an old friend's. Pied immediately sat back down when the blond spoke, still giggling in malicious glee. "But they will be. That I promise you."

No. Not his family, please, not them. Please, anyone but them! Horror started to choke him. "What did you do with them?" Takuya shouted, unable to keep the panic and anger out of his voice. "If you hurt them-"

The buff guy started to get up, huffing loudly, reaching for something under the table but Luce stopped him with a wave of his hand. Luce had a slightly sad look on his face as if Takuya had just wounded him. "We haven't done anything to your family and nothing will continue to happen to them it you comply with us." He smiled as if he hadn't just sucker punched him in the gut.

"Y-you're blackmailing me?" Takuya chocked out, unable to believe this was happening.

"No boy," the thin sickly man rasped out in the most god-awful voice Takuya had ever heard. It was thin and reedy but it was so hoarse that it made the most appalling combination. It was like he had been sick for years without getting better. "Not blackmail. No. Something way worse, boy. _Tradition_."

Tradition? What did he mean by tradition?

Luce's smile suddenly dimmed down into a very thin and displeased frown. The instant that happened Takuya could practically feel the change of the atmosphere in the room, going from tense to frigid in a matter of seconds. Suddenly the young girl sat upright in her chair and slammed down her paintbrush so hard on the table that Takuya could feel the vibrations under his feet and she deftly plucked her rose from her hair. She crossed her arms so that the rose bobbed up and down next to her arm. She didn't say a word but the furious shine in her blue eyes was enough to make it clear she was _not_ feeling very happy.

At the same time that the girl's chair legs hit the stone floor, the big guy next to Luce shifted threateningly, his eyebrows making a very stern 'V' above his nut-brown eyes. He turned his head sharply so that the whole room could hear his neck cracking harshly. It seemed like the kind of warning that thugs give just before they're going to go ballistic on your sorry ass. And, apparently, everyone else in the room got the same feeling because they all backed up in their chairs and sat extremely still as if the smallest movement could set the bomb off.

The sickly man didn't really look intimidated but his head was slightly bowed as in apology as the woman next to him, Lady Devi if he was correct, placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and spoke softly to Luce. "I apologize on behalf of my husband. His health has not been good as of lately, Lord Luce."

After a long tense silence in which everyone looked at the blond man and Takuya shifted uneasily on one spot as he glanced at the window, judging how thick the glass would be if he tired to jump through it, Luce nodded his consent despite the displeased look on his face. "Dynas, Crusader, stand down."

Almost as if a switch had been flickered the pink girl and the buff man relaxed slightly but the light in their eyes didn't change, still threatening. Luce sighed wearily as if this was all a huge waste of time before he smiled again, setting Takuya even more on edge. "Tell me, boy, how much do you know about the ancient Elementals?" Luce said as if warming up for a tiring hour.

The question suddenly triggered a flashback from when Tanshin asked him almost the exact same question from what seemed years ago. That same question had started the reshuffling of his old life into a totally new one and, for some reason; Takuya just knew that it was going to the same now. It hadn't really scared him back then but it was probably because he had had his family beside him and he hadn't been between several powerful enemies.

Before Takuya could answer he was interrupted by the woman, Lady Devi. "Sir, I fail to see just what a history lesson would do to achieve our goals. The boy has no need to know of the past."

"On the contrary, Lady Devi," Luce mused calmly, seemingly have gotten back his composure. "As such saying, it only takes what has happened before to repeat again by the same path. We will tell him and he will answer just as those before him have to our predecessors. It is unlike you to be so hasty, Lady Devi. Our unwanted visitors will not be able to find us easily and we shall be done by then, having taken what we worked so harshly for. Do not fret." And with that Luce sank gracefully into hit cushioned chair and gestured at Takuya to speak.

Takuya's uneasy feeling had steadily grown and grown the more Luce talked. Just the way he talked so calmly about the past made Takuya's gut feel queasy. Takuya knew without a doubt that they were connected. The past Elementals in Destiny's book and the Black Oracle's predecessors had to connect, be joined, somehow. If he just knew that then he would know what would happen to him. But, from what he had seen and read, Takuya wasn't so sure he wanted to know now.

Takuya didn't want to answer but he knew he had no choice. "Not much," Takuya slowly lied. "Just that they went extinct for a hundred or so years before I was born. They could control the powers of the Gods."

Luce looked at him like he knew Takuya was lying but he didn't call him on it instead nodding at him like he was a star pupil. "Roughly, yes, that is what Elementals are but, more importantly for us and for you, they have served an opposing force behind the doings. They have always served us. The Black Oracle."

What?

"For the past centuries Elementals have stayed by our side and done as we have asked of them without complaint. They have helped us start wars, finish those who would harm us, and fight in our stead." Calm.

No…

"The War of the Canted was started by felling an important trading city, Sylin, in 120. A Water Elemental wearing the kingdom's enemy armor felled that city by our orders. The war was your kind's fault, Takuya." Gently. Soothing.

No. No…

"The grand Enchanter, Mibea Iroka, was killed by an Earth Elemental as was the great Seer Fafdin. The army was crushed, thousands of lives taken, by a single burst of immortal power. A relative power to yours and all the kingdom understood was an enemy attack." Understanding. Pitying.

No. This can't be real. Can't be the truth…

"And our beloved king's family was pulled apart. Queen Naname and King Oumono, King Koushaku's birth parents, had four sons and the two eldest were killed by a Thuder Elemental and the third oldest shared a crueler fate, his body wasting away inside a forbidden rune. After the wretched incident Naname faded away and Oumono followed his queen not long after. Years of sorrow and death always will follow you Takuya. It is what you are."

This isn't real. This isn't real. His hands were shaking.

"…no, no," Takuya softly repeated, shaking his head slowly. His mind was a blank as if the words that had held on so weakly to the page suddenly were tugged away cruelly and all that was left behind was a page of white. He felt disconnect from his body, disconnected from this reality.

This wasn't real. It wasn't real.

Takuya was shaking now and there was an odd sound in his ears like the severe whistling of a tornado, blocking any other word. He knew Luce was still talking, he could see his mouth moving but he didn't hear anything. Tiny little voices started whispering in his ears, telling him to run, to hide, to stand up, to attack, to cry, to scream, telling him so many things his blank mind could not register anything. The fierce blowing in his ears was too intense. It hurt.

His body moved but he could feel it move. He gave no order to move but there he was, squatting on the floor with his hands over his ears, trying to block the horrible whispers. He couldn't see anything or maybe he just didn't care to see anything anymore so he didn't see the sudden movements of the Black Oracle nor did he hear the loud blare of a faraway trumpet.

The world moved so slowly through Takuya's blurred eyes but he couldn't make sense of anything. The wind was too cold for him; it wrapped around him and drowned him. Was he drowning? He didn't know. His mind didn't function enough to care. Takuya didn't move from his spot when the wooden doors blew open and odd green fire ran up the walls. Not did he hear the familiar cries of his name. Blurs, smudges of moving color, the sharp crack of steel against steel, the heart wrenching shouts of the people he spent hours with the past year.

Instead all he could focus on was his heartbeat. The heartbeat that was too fast, too harsh in his ears as if his whole body resounded with his heart beats, sending the wind in his ears inside himself. His lungs expanded farther than they have ever been, filling with the whistling, laughing wind as it dragged his consciousness down. This time he couldn't run. This time he had no escape. And this time he was scared.

An itch appeared on his skin, briefly, rubbing over the forehead of his frozen body. A burst of red light ignited before spreading and taking over his entire being. Run away. Hide away. The beast of the Gods is on its way. That's what the itch told him and its call was carried on by the crying and shrieking winds. It pulled on him from the inside, his last shred of willpower leaving scratches on the floor that showed his reflection. The gray moonlight invaded what was left of his senses, the itch and the moonlight pulling him both ways. He felt neither pain nor a strong enough reason to stop the invading forces pulling on him.

Takuya couldn't feel the floor under his feet not could he feel himself as if his body pulled itself apart into pieces so small he couldn't have a name. The pieces of his mind were swept away from the itch and the red light, taking refuge inside something that gave him respite. The river, the river of calamity and sad faces.

The sad faces were guiding him, steering him past shifting shapes and emotions, the colors of the feylines. So beautiful they were. The current took him in its grasp and took him further down, leaving behind the last shreds of his humanity behind and a great feeling of loss came on him. This feeling, this atmosphere grew before dissipating especially after a soft voice called out. It resounded around the river, creating the softest ripples.

He didn't know who it was but the voice was sad. Sad and heartbroken.

It called out his name or the name he once had.

Maybe he could have once known that voice as what was left his of heart responded, calling back to the desolate voice. It was calling out to him, telling him to come home. Home…

Where was home?

As the thought flew by the river he felt all the pieces of him, all the little spaces of the being called Takuya flow down the river. They fell in together, filling every space with a soft sigh. He felt himself become one again as his heart echoed the cry of home. He wanted to come home but there was something in the way of his coming home. His spirit, sad and in pieces, started to become whole and it gave him the faint shadow of answers, waving in the colorful river.

This being wanted to come home.

Takuya wanted to come home.

_Is a home what you search for?_

_Do you hunt for it?_

_Is a home what you long for?_

No.

He didn't long for a home. He didn't want a home.

_A home you do not seek?_

_No place to call your home?_

_A wish for a home you do not call for?_

No.

He doesn't wish for a home and he doesn't what a place to call home. Takuya doesn't have to seek for a place to call home.

Not anymore.

_Where is your home?_

Home is where the faces of his friends shone with happiness. Home is a place where you can let your guard down and bare yourself to the people you trust. A home is where you feel loved and wanted. Home is where you do not need someone to say "Welcome Home" because you already know you're there. He never knew it but he had been home for the past year. He had been surrounded by the people he came to love and trust and be loved and trusted in return.

Home was where Juri was. Where Kouichi was.

Where Diasuke smiled and Takato read.

Where Hazu joked and Tai laughed.

Where his family stood together.

Home was with them.

_Where is your home?_

My home is with Kouji.

The river rushed and splashed, the sad faces speeding him down the river of colors. His heart full and his spirit back in one piece, the river carried him towards a great light. The closer he got the faster the light spun, sending rays of light through his body. He spiraled out of control, the furious current tossing him around until he entered the shinning light, the air leaving his body.

And the first thing he saw was a pair of furious eyes, glowing a bright eerie yellow. And crack of thunder ran across the night sky.

* * *

A rather odd way to end the chapter if I say so myself but it will all make sense in the next installment of this fic. In the next chapter we'll see from Kouji and the others and Takuya will find out the answers he has searched for.

And that's all I'm giving you right now. Yes, I do enjoy torturing people.

Until next time,

Illusionwolf


	20. Starlight Strife

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yoai, T rating

**Chapter name**: Starlight Strife

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the really long wait, guys but I've been up to my head in freaking homework. I just started a new school so things have been hectic for a while but I'm back and I hope this chapter satisfies you. There probably one or two more chapters left.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews especially Butterfly and EMAN. To EMAN: I'm so glad you like my story and my writing style so much. It's always nice to hear that. To MyLittleKitsune: you'll see. ;)

I seriously love all of my reviewers to death!

* * *

His whole world settled and narrowed down on a single point, the edges of his vision less than meaningless now. The presences beside him were tucked away at the back of his mind as he felt his tired legs propel him forwards, making a desperate dash forwards. His feet leapt off the ground with a force only a Knight could produce and he raced towards the middle of the large stone chamber.

He gave himself no choice. He had to get there.

And it seemed that he would as his heart pounded in his ears like never before. It was the scent of roses that saved him. The soft, sweet fragrance registered and it was instinct that made him bring his katana upwards. The resulting collision jarred his bones and his feet were unable to stop and he was pushed backwards, skidding the stone floor, with a force he had never felt before. The sheer surprise itself almost knocked him down but the reserve springs of magic sent strong bursts to his arms and knees and he was able to block the attack and slowly skid to a stop.

The scent of roses was stronger now. A fist with pink plating on the knuckles was now resting against the sharp edge of Kouji's katana and furious, narrowed blue eyes glared at him with a promise of sure death. His arms ached and trembled with the force of holding the woman back and he knew it was a matter of seconds before he had no other option but to give in. Kouji had never felt a Knight as strong as this, not even Maki or his father had the same level raw power that pulsed through the woman's slender limbs and cerulean eyes.

Could she be the Viola Knight? She certainly had the rebellious attitude they were famous for but there was a certain something that told him to hold of the accusation. He had seen Viola Knights before but he had never seen one like this one. The way she moved reminded him of a dancer and a snake. The grace and flexibility of a dancer and the poisonous strike of a serpent.

He dimly heard the sounds around him, yelling, the strike of metal against metal, and the static in the air as magics collided. But he was forced to push his concern away as the woman sneered, blonde strands falling around her face like lightning. Kouji had barely enough time to steady himself before the next hit came. She threw something in the air before clenching her hand into a fist and the pink plating collided with such a force against his katana's edge that his feet flew off the ground and he was forced to freefall from ten feet in the air, his katana flying from his sweaty grasp.

Images flashed through his mind and he commanded his body to move. This was ridiculous. He had no time to waste with this woman. Takuya came before everything. He landed on the ground in a crouch, harsher than he would have liked as it sent spasms of pain through his already abused body, but he righted himself to face his enemy. His eyes darted to the katana that laid a stone's throw away then back to the woman, knowing he would have no opportunity to retrieve it.

He saw the blonde woman sneer spitefully again, her arm in the air as she caught the object that fell. And he also saw, over her shoulder, the figure he had fought so hard to see.

The sounds were muted as the small body fell downwards, wind flying past his face and causing delicate strands of brown hair to follow the descent. The blood red robe was swept behind the slender figure, curving a path in the air. The fall slowly turned the body towards him ever so slightly as he catch one last look of those eyes. The eyes that showed him for the first time the true strength of fire and compassion, the true mercy of friendship and trust, and the eternal power of complete and utter devotion. Those eyes shinned at him, giving him one last glimpse of their light before the slight frame connected with the floor and the arch of the blood red robe settled over him and hid him from view.

Then he was filled with anger, a wave of wrath so fierce that his core, which had begun to weakly throb in distress, burst into a nova of power. Strength surged back into his limbs but, even with the extra energy, he was still weaponless. There was no way he would leave alive without a weapon but there was a reason he was here and that reason was being approached by a creepy white haired woman with spider-like fingers.

She will not touch Takuya if he had any say in it.

Damnit.

Kouji hunched over his stomach, his hands contracted several times as he drew them to the center of balance of his body. He barely heard the mutated roar of a hound in pain. His back ached and his limbs trembled so much his muscles were going through spasms. It hadn't been easy, far from it, to enter this far into the stronghold. Just the sheer number of guards made it practically impossible to go unnoticed. Their one miracle was that they hadn't encountered any User, giving them an enormous advantage. Takato's, Hazu's, and Lee's improvised spells, Ken's demons and Juri's enchantments were the only thing that ended up keeping them from being overrun and destroyed. They kept the halls in confusion and chaos, enough so that any reinforcements would be rare.

But miracles, like everything else, ran out at some point.

Kouji knew, as did everyone else that they had little chance to get out of here alive much less with Takuya. They were exhausted and almost magically drained, especially the Mages since it was by their main effort that they made it inside and past the guards. Massive sleeping spells, layered illusion spells, and triggered binding spells had all but sapped the magic out of the three of them. Juri was in almost as bad of shape as she had enchanted several halls to crumble and dissolve as well as flying weapons and chunks of rock. The Knights had taken care of the mobs of soldiers that had penetrated the spells by either charms or sheer dumb luck. They had been no challenge but the protective spells that the Mages hadn't noticed had done a number on them, sapping their strength and magic supplies, leaving them more vulnerable than usual to an ordinary soldier's attacks. Kouichi and Ken did little physically but their predictions and prowling demons had decreased solider morale.

And all of that work was going to be for naught if this woman killed him.

A snake lashed at him and he leaned back, eyes narrowing at the fangs flashing in front of his face. A loud, clown-like laughter was heard at his right as Takeru gasped in pain but there was not time to see to him. The woman leapt at him, the leather whip in one hand and a long slender golden ribbon in the other, flying behind her.

"Die, little boy," she sneered and the whip was swung his way, the snakehead rearing back and extending its fangs.

Kouji leapt backwards, the whip missing and carving a laceration in the stone. He gritted his teeth as the woman sent arc after arc of leather after him, his feet quick with adrenaline and magic. His unbound hair flew around his head and he caught the small glimpse of the white-haired woman silently drawing something with her finger on Takuya's forehead and a sudden surge of anger took over him.

As he moved forwards another attempted hit with the whip blocked him. "I'm your opponent, sweetheart," the blonde woman said softly, her voice carrying over the sounds of battle.

"Get out of my way," Kouji growled with anger, his voice rough and hoarse. Despite his urging his heart started to beat faster and not with adrenaline. He barely had enough magic to keep him upright but he had enough to beat this woman. He would _make_ it enough.

His sight went black as the woman took the opening to charge in at him, her shoulder crashing into his stomach with the force of a sledgehammer. A nova of pain exploded in his abdomen and his limp body was sent flying into the stonewall. White-hot waves of agony went down his whole body, making every muscle in his body go numb. He didn't feel when his body slid down the wall onto the floor but he felt the escalating pain all too well.

He wasn't just seeing stars but everything went fuzzy. Usually this wasn't a problem but the impact shook him too much and it was just too hard to bring the depleting magic to his eyes. It was hard to breathe, all the air bunched up at his throat and his whole frame shook with exhaustion and lack of magic. It had never been this bad…never. Kouji couldn't move. He couldn't even drag up the will power to stand.

The fuzzy, tilting image of the pink-clad woman walked towards him slowly with both the whip and ribbon swinging skillfully at her side but to him they didn't even register to him. Her ice-cold azure eyes dug sharply into him, the murder in her eyes cutting through the fog. A curious sensation ran down Kouji's numb back and it almost felt like his blood turned cold. A furious flood of odd thoughts flew through his head.

_Run away. Why should I care about the little runt that brought me so much confusion?_ _I survived just fine before he came. I don't need him. I don't need the others. They'll just hinder me. I have to run away, save myself. _

_I don't need him. _

"How does it feel boy?" the echoing, faint voice of the woman snaked into his ears and settled in his head. There was macabre, amused tone to her voice. "How do you feel now that you failed?" Kouji didn't have the strength to properly understand her words and blinked slowly in confusion.

He was so tired but his body kept shaking as if it wanted to get up and run away. All thoughts of staying and fighting fled his mind. He was so cold and a force so huge, with such a stifling effect, held him in place, sprawled on the floor, boneless. He was… he was…

"How does it feel to experience _true fear_, boy?"

He was scared. For the first time in his life he was truly scared for his own life.

He faintly heard a shuffling sound as the she squatted next to his immobile form, dangling her yellow ribbon up and down his back. It hurt to breathe. Each breath sent his lungs into agony, sending pins of pain up his chest to his throat. He had no magic left; he instinctively knew that as the humming in his chest grew still and cold. Kouji knew that there was no one left to help him as they were fighting for their own lives. Fear held his limbs frozen much more than the numbness did.

When did he become a coward?

"Poor, boy," the woman murmured, running her ribbon but his back to his head, circling it softly. "To fall in his first real battle. Such beautiful anger you had but too much fear burned out the fire. Not like the kid." She smiled as she laid the ribbon on his back and gasped a chunk of Kouji's hair, forcing his head into the air painfully. "The kid had a courage truly befitting of fire. The love in his heart had brought him so far. Too bad you didn't have any left, _boy_."

She let out a shrill laugh and smashed his head into the stone floor. Kouji couldn't even describe the sensation because he blacked out for a second then brought back as she made Kouji's chin collide with the floor again. An excruciating gasp left his scratched throat as he coughed violently, sending drops of blood and spit into the air. The pain was starting to swirl together, making his body one massive collection of pain.

He dimly heard shouts of alarm, the rush of feet, and a faint voice that yelled, "Get away from the Elemental…"

The Elemental…Takuya…Kouji forced his eyes open a sliver despite the pain that the light inflicted on him. He slowly moved his gaze past the woman, who lifted his head again, and saw an explosion of green lights erupt as a white-haired figure shrieked and fell back. A blur of green fell over the motionless form of Takuya, protecting him. That wasn't right. Juri shouldn't have had to save him. _He_ was supposed to rescue Takuya. It was _him_ who should have been there to shield him with his body.

Why was he lying here like an invalid when the one who accepted his hand to dance was being threatened?

His father would be ashamed of him.

His face collided with the floor again and a high-pitched whine echoed in his ears, his eyelids now stone heavy and closed. In his mind he could see the fuzzy image of Juri screaming and crying, huddling over the motionless Takuya as a tall man with long orange hair repeatedly showered her with orange flames, making her party dress catch fire.

The woman was saying something but Kouji couldn't understand it. It didn't really matter. Takuya's brown eyes lit up with his inner fire swimming across his mind. Takuya was taken from him without even knowing it. Kouji had tried to distance himself from that brown-haired boy, to escape that turmoil in Kouji that he ignited. But in the end he wasn't strong enough to face Takuya head on, to either accept or deny him. He just kept running and hiding until Takuya made him face it with the assurance of a lion. Takuya had been the one with enough confidence to trust and follow his heart. Kouji had been taught that his heart was the one thing that would always mislead him from his goal. Emotions would sidetrack him to what his mission was. That was, truthfully, all he knew how to do.

Takuya took that and tore it apart without remorse. He showed Kouji that a heart was something every human was born with for a reason and he shoved it in his face, waking up unpleasantly from his forced reality into the real one, full of emotions and the force of a spirit in the wind. In every laugh, in every smile, and whisper he saw a reality his mother wanted, that he wanted.

Love may be part of a human's imagination but it's a person's heart, which makes it come to life. And Takuya was the one that took the tiny flame and made it a blazing forest fire. Kouji did his best douse out that fire but it kept growing until there was nothing left to do but accept it and let it consume him. It had been a merciless defeat but he had been losing the war since the beginning.

Kouji saw a small pinprick of light swimming across the black of his vision. That last blow to the head must have rattled him badly. If he didn't do something soon he would surely loose his life and that of his friends would be in danger if they haven't already fallen. A sudden harsh breath left him as the sadistic woman shook him to get his attention.

"Your little friends are persistent," she casually commented, "My comrades are having a very good time. We will not kill any of you until Lord Luce commands it so be grateful. But," her tone grew cold and brittle as ice. "We do not need more than one to interrogate and you, child, are not needed.

"Goodnight, boy."

Something thin and slippery crawled around his neck as the woman held him up painfully by his hair. Kouji felt bile rise up his throat, as he knew the yellow ribbon snaked around him. He started struggling weakly, infuriated by this pathetic display but the pain consumed him so he could barely see in front of him. His feet slipped slightly as he tried to kick them, anything to get this woman off of him.

But all his efforts were futile as the yellow ribbon squeezed tighter and tighter, constricting the airflow. It was so painful. His lungs automatically tried to bring in air but all he got was a dry, scratched up throat. There was no magic left to help him, there was no one left to lend him a hand. He was going to die here, a pathetic warrior and a useless, feeble friend. Takuya was out of his reach and that hurt more than anything this woman could do to him.

He opened up his whole self to Takuya and he accepted it with open arms, making him feeling, for once, that he was worth loving. He was a Knight, a warrior, and a protector. He was not about to die here.

Over his dead body.

The woman let out a shriek as she was hauled back by a gloved hand yanking at her blonde hair. The yellow ribbon loosed its grip and unraveled around him, giving him the air he so desperately needed. She took with her a handful of black hairs but she had finally let go, letting his head drop to the floor.

"Damnation," the woman snarled with the most animalistic look in her eye as she swept her hand and backhanded the person with the grip on her hair. It was a weak, rather unplanned move, but it sent to person sprawling back several feet, landing on their back with a pained cry.

That cry was rather familiar. However painful the woman's grip had been it had given him the smallest amount of time to rest so he was able, at the very least, to lift his head from the ground and slowly try to focus his tilting and fuzzy sight. As soon as he focused a sense of shock so big settled over him that he momentarily forgot his pain. It couldn't be… What was _she_ doing here?

A girl with yellow-gold hair under a purple cap was collapsed on the floor, supporting her upper body with her arms. Her blue eyes were terrified but they hold a sort of steely grit he had never seen and her body shook with tremors of horror. She held some sort device in her hand, a platinum headband with some sort of transparent extensions from the sides. She made no move to get up.

The woman obviously recognized her too because she looked surprised. "Little Izumi, may a… _unpleasant _surprise," she commented uneasily, her eyes darting to the head table. "Does your uncle know you're here? It would be _unfortunate_ if you got hurt." Her gloved hand tightened on her whip.

"Izumi?" a softer voice broke through the sounds of battle and a new figure entered Kouji's field of vision. It was the slender, blond man that sat in the highest chair on the table. His big blue eyes were widened with something but Kouji could tell it wasn't surprise or even concern. "I do not believe I gave you permission to leave your room, niece."

Now that the two were next to each other there were obvious features the two shared. Their pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes were the ones that stood out the most but Kouji could recognize the stance Izumi had back in school on the man, a cold pride that commanded respect. He had the same look she once had, like a sneer of contempt on everyone that angered or irritated him or her. It was now no surprise that they were uncle and niece.

But instead of being pleased with her uncle's appearance she looked terrified and she was fighting back tears. This wasn't the Izumi Kouji knew. This wasn't the Izumi with cold confidence and complete control over everything around her. This was a scared child in something she didn't want to understand.

She took a shaky breath and clutched her object at her chest. "Uncle Luce," she murmured quietly, somehow being heard over all the racket. "This wasn't what I wanted. You told me… he would be mine. Y-you would t-take away K-Kanabara to somewhere else. I d-don't want you to kill Kouji!" Tears were flowing freely now, making the woman look away in contempt.

"I'm afraid," Luce said just as quietly. "That you don't have a say in the matter. You did what you were supposed to. Your role is over." He turned his back frigidly to the crying girl on the floor. "Do not expect more than what you are given. Now be gone girl before you get yourself killed. Do not fail me Crusade."

She gave a small hiccup as her uncle walked away from her, into the fray of the battle without fear. She used her arms to wipe away the tears as she shakily stood up, her shoulders shaking. This girl was absolutely terrified out of her mind. Izumi looked years younger than she really was.

"Stupid girl," the woman in pink, Crusade, snarled, cracking her whip in front of Izumi. The younger girl flinched horribly. "Disappear." As she turned back to face the immobile Kouji he felt the yellow ribbon start to snake around his neck again as he weakly pulled on it.

He had to do something before he was killed. He had to do something, _anything_. He couldn't just lie there and be killed. He had-

"No."

Both Kouji and Crusade looked back at her in astonishment. Tears still flowed down her face but there was thing almost wild look in her eyes that spoke of determination and commitment. Her fists were clenched and the hard look on her face was unlike anything he had ever seen before. For a second in time she, to Kouji, truly looked like the beautiful person she had hidden deep inside. She had the same look of utter loyalty and passion that Takuya had and, for a minute, he could see the image of Takuya's face over hers, matching their the emotion in their eyes.

She looked like a warrior.

"I made a promise," she said softly but firmly, eyes sparkling with tears. "_I won't let you hurt Takuya's friends!_" With that yell she placed the metal headband over her eyes and the transparent wings glowed with the colors of the rainbow.

There was instantaneous reaction. Powerful winds from nowhere came storming down and exploded outwards, the gales disrupting the battle as they cut deep grooves into the stonewalls. Crusade managed to jump upwards and out of immediate danger but she got caught in the currents and was thrown into the walls. Cracks ran upwards as dust and bits of rubble dislodged from the ceiling and wall, crashing down on crusade as she recovered from the blow. Cracked pink platting fell from her back and chest, scattering on the stones.

Kouji placed his arms over his head as winds ripped at his clothing and struggled to hold his ground, the cold sting bit at his face. A sword flew by him, narrowly missing his face as it was embedded in the stonework. The cold air blasted into his lungs with such a force that he couldn't get a decent breath of air. Where in the world had Izumi gotten an object with such a powerful charm?

There was the faintest trace of his name in the air as a body hurled itself across the winds to land next to Kouji, the flash of his red outfit signaling that it was Tai. He was barely holding on and he slowly raised his arm to hand something to Kouji, the hand retreating and pushing back forwards because of the force of the winds. As soon as Tai yelled something, unable to get loud enough over the storm, Kouji knew that Tai wanted to give him something, a weapon.

As soon as the stone touched Kouji's palm, energy and magic flared out of it and flowed over Kouji like a warm ocean current, healing and soothing his sore muscles and restoring his sight in one smooth, fluid wave. The pain in his head eased and his sight came back to Knight level, seeing the tiny grains of stone whipping around. With that overpowering flare of magic his fears disappeared and transformed into confidence and an unbearable sense of urgency. He didn't know how long Juri had been able to protect Takuya or even if she was still alive.

He could feel blood slipping down his neck from his various head wounds and he could taste it in his mouth. But he forcefully pushed all those thoughts aside as he narrowed everything he had, feelings and power, into one goal: Rescue Takuya no matter what it takes.

He had never done this before. It was only a theory taught to young Knights that they swore never to use unless on the treat of death and, sometimes, not even then. Knights go their whole lives without doing what he was about to do. It was the only thing he could think to do. He… couldn't let Takuya down, not after all he had done for Kouji, his heart and pride wouldn't allow it.

Against his basic instincts he closed his eyes and began meditating which was a hard task with the fierce winds whistling in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest like a frightened horse. Slowly, slowly he managed to retreat into himself, sliding past the noise, the fear, the worry, and the pain. His spirit sank deep into his body as if it was water as the absolute silence filled his ears and the image of rising bubbles flew past his mind's eyes.

The soul of a Knight has always been described as an ocean of oaths. The duty of a Knight was to obey and fulfill whatever demands were made of him for the good of the kingdom and royal family. Maybe it was right to be the image of an ocean because, as he sank, all the promises he had ever made, the swears, the oaths, his duty, and his way of life, flashed across his mind's eye like paintings in a sequence. He saw when he was six years old and swore his father he would not disappoint him. He saw the pinky swear he and Kouichi made in the field behind their summer manor, to always be best friends. He saw all the pain he endured to be the perfect Knight and all the cold shoulders he gave to his friends, classmates, and admirers. He saw a person who he wouldn't have liked to know.

Many it was fate but this core was a beam of light, shinning from the bottom of this ocean, cold and desolate. He hated going near his core because he hated knowing what his true nature was like. Maybe it was the ideal soul of a Knight but Kouji never liked it. He got used to it but never went out of his way to nurture it.

If he had a body right then he would have shivered as he let himself be enveloped in the cold beam of light. Kouji formed an image in his mind, the image of two large, brown eyes, and he managed to stabilize himself enough so that he wouldn't sink out of it. Tiny signals from his body sent the message that it was feeling sick as the cold automatically reached past his spirit into the connect between spirit and body, sucking away his body heat. Kouji forced himself to calm down as he slowly and painfully drew in all the light that he could into the connection.

His body was dry heaving now and acid rolled around in his stomach but he carefully guided the cold, cold light into the flesh of his arms, turning his fingertips blue; Tai's stone falling from nerveless hands. It was so cold. A sheet of ice wrapped around his insides, stabbing him from the inside. He felt terminally ill now but pressed on ahead, the brown eyes pushing him forwards. He was a Knight damn it! Pain was nothing to a Knight.

This Knight pushed the frozen light of his core into his arms, raising goose bumps and the tiny hairs; making it go numb. Even a Knight's body couldn't support too much of a change in temperature. He knew his body was going to shut down soon so he forced the essence of his core into his palms, making the blood in his veins flow sluggishly. This was his one chance. He was not going to waste it.

Kouji exhaled slowly, the mist of his breath visible as small crystals of ice formed on the back of his hands. His hair crackled and tiny icicles fell to the floor when he made to stand up. The wind had dies down a bit but it was still hard as the currents buffeted him and forced him to kneel several times. Even with the extra energy he wanted to lie down and sleep but he forced himself to stand. The cold wind stole the few degrees of warmth he had left and he could feel himself going into shock.

His magic wasn't going to help as the numbness almost forced him to the ground. It was so _cold_.

His lungs were frozen; he couldn't breathe but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. His hands were blue and he couldn't feel them as ice grew in chunks on his palms. The ice seemed to laugh as it crackled and twisted, a bright light shinning from the inside. The frost collided and hissed as his stiff hands touched the other, the magic of his core giving off a dull blue shine on the floor and turning the wind around him sapphire. The feeling of his magic twisting out of his body gave him a venerable feeling like he was giving up his main defense and his last resort. It made him feel weightless and as quick as the speed of light.

He only had one chance. He would not waste it.

A short, high-pitched scream cut through the wind as the wind came to an abrupt and sudden stop, chunks of rock, weapons, and dust flew down. Izumi was unconscious, crumpled into a heap on the floor as Luce stood over his niece with a cold, uncaring look, holding her charmed object in one pale hand. The air around him crackled softly with anger and the thin delicate hand broke the headband in half with a twist of a wrist. He threw it to the ground in disgust.

"Foolish girl," Luce growled, glancing at the icicles growing from under Kouji's feet. "Lady Devi, Devi, this is getting troublesome. Dispose of all these fools." And without another glance he turned on his heel and started to walk towards the other end of the room.

A thin skeletal man and a equally skinny woman detached from the shadows, like hidden observers witnessing a horrible crime without care. The man looked as if he had been ill for years because he leaned heavily on the woman next to him but the ruby on the gold ring on his hand was glowing a hazy red, matching the mist twisting around the woman's identical ring. The sudden increase in temperature signaled one thing as wide bands of light, red and purple, melted around their forms, entwining both as if they were a single person. A flash of gold and an incredible burst of magic were the warning before a heavy blood-red mist descended from above, sending the profound smell of ozone and burning wood into the air.

The work of Wizards.

Kouji swore softly, his numb lips moving. His heart was slowing down, he could feel that he didn't have much time left. His white-blue hands gripped the column of glowing ice in his hands. The hissing of the ice grew loudly as it reached the height of a katana, jagged and rough. Kouji calmed himself down and tough of warm brown eyes as he let the last of his core leave his body.

The stones under his feet cracked as the cold forced them apart. The light that shined down from the ice rebounded off the fair as if hitting a mirror and was sucked back into the ice from where it came. There was a cascade of chimes as a rain of slivers of ice rained down, gently clinking as if laughing.

The power of his core transformed into a physical shape. His core's last defense. His blood weapon.

A sword made of pure light that had no edges nor gave a physical presence. A sword that truly felt like an extension of his own being. His body was high tuned to every shiver of magic that the sword gave off, the air surrounding the sword felt as if it was flowing past him. He could see where the sword wanted to strike, where it would move, and when it would tear flesh. Kouji felt his heart beat in his palms, sending the soft, calm sound down his arms. He wasn't cold anymore. The blood weapon was his core; a part of him and it gave him strength like nothing he had ever felt before. He was holding his soul in his hands. If the sword were destroyed, shattered to pieces, there would truly be no hope left for him.

It was a fair trade, Kouji mused. His life for Takuya's. He knew Takuya was going to hate him forever for doing this but he knew that Takuya's life meant more than his by a large amount. Maybe it was just him but he was willing to give his core, his soul, for Takuya's.

Funny how life works out, doesn't it?

Kouji charged.

The glowing yellow eyes disappeared as a black hood hid them from Takuya's sight, startling him.

"So here you have come."

Takuya looked at the woman with something close to reluctant awe as she completely bypassed him and stirred the flame in the fire pit back to life with a long stick. Takuya stared at her for another moment before blinking rapidly and look around rather panicky. The last thing he remember was blacking out in front of Luce and his group of not-so-merry men and now he was in the middle of what looked like to be a thick forest near dusk, as the sun started to lower over the horizon.

The trees were a rather dark brown with smooth bark and bright green leaves that looked inky in the darkness. He heard the fire crackle to life and his shadow extend in front of him. Takuya turned back to face the woman, almost tripping over a small log. The sharp hoots of owls and the chirping of crickets were loud in the near silence of the woods. Despite the darkness the place didn't feel threatening, it felt like the woods behind him home in Izumai.

The woman included did not look like she was going to attack him soon though she dressed suspiciously. Her face was totally covered by her black hood and only a few stands of bright blonde hair could be seen. Despite the slow movements of her body Takuya felt something… A coil of sleeping power; the windy calm before the storm. There was some sort of connection that treaded him and the woman together as if she had been with him for a big part of his life. Which Takuya was pretty sure she hadn't. It was an odd feeling especially if he had never felt it with another person before. Takuya found himself relaxing almost unconsciously as she tossed a few branches in the flames and seated herself on one of the logs around the fire place and motioned for Takuya to do the same.

"Sit. There much to be talking about now," the cloaked woman said, her voice light almost like a child's but with a sharp twang that told Takuya she was not from the kingdom.

Takuya did just that and seated himself on a log, starting to feel uncomfortable. He was in the middle of nowhere (again) with a strange woman that could or could not pose a danger to him. Normally he wouldn't have picked up on it but the weird, familiar air around her signaled that she had enough power to take him down easily. He had been helpless once and he had no desire to feel that way again. Despite the fire's warmth a chill crept through him.

"Fear not for a fear 'tis the poison of a sound heart and mind," the cloaked woman said softly in her accented voice, reading his mind with such ease it made him uneasy. "A harmful intention 'tis nay one of mine. Peace may alight upon a restless soul as such is yours, youngling."

Takuya immediately simmered down, instinctively trusting her word. He had never been the kind to easily read people but with her it was easy. Too easy. "Okay," he said hesitantly, crossing his arms. "Who are you and…where are we? This place looks familiar…"

The woman's cloak rustled slightly as she looked at him full on, her eyes hidden. "Aye, 'tis is such a place that memories come to a lost soul." A long-fingered hand waved at the surrounding woods. "A curious alliance has brought thyself to my self's path. Being such as ourselves bear such as little semblance to the people. It is however that a connect is bred to the Gods, as such they say." A faint smile lingered on the uncovered part of her face.

"An alliance?" Takuya repeated curiously, enjoying the fire warmth. When a small itch manifested on his forehead he scratched it without a thought. They way she sat, with her one hand laying daintily over the other, reminded Takuya of how some of the more high class girls would sit.

"Powerful are many a friend of one as yourself, youngling," she replied, still looking at him. "Thy divine sisters have spirited yourself from a danger great as such is of the righteous brothers' will, that is. Aided you they have for such a soul is such as is a time that needed to be in guidance. Come they have in my self's nightly ventures, telling of a kin that would be in need of my word of mouth."

Wait… "Did you just call me family?" Takuya said somewhat incredulously though a sneaking suspicion was crawling inside him. The way she put him at ease despite the power he knew she held…

The smile grew slightly in amusement. " 'Tis not like yourself to be denying the sense of soul around ourselves, as it is. Thy lack of learning lays not on thy shoulders but is as more of that of Gods, as such is so. As creatures of Gods, beings of our spiritual heritage posses little boundaries as such stands."

Hold it! "Okay," Takuya huffed out, not sure if what she was hinting was what he was thinking about. "Let me get this straight. If we both have the same "spiritual heritage" that you would also be a…. like me?" It was completely, utterly impossible. He was the last one left! He was the first Elemental in a hundred years. This woman couldn't possible be…

"Astute" was the answer he was given.

"B-but that's impossible!" Takuya exclaimed, jumping to his feet, disbelief running through him. "I'm the first Elemental in a hundred years! You can't possibly be one! I-I mean someone would have found out sooner or later! You can't hide a power like this." That Takuya knew all too well.

A wave of amusement and slight disappointment emanated from the woman. "Tell you not I have of what was brought thee before myself as such is? 'Tis ist a familiar homeland to yourself, it is as the cause is the birth of you and the overflow of timeless in a river, yes it is."

The hooting of a barn owl startled Takuya into jumping, already jittery with nerves. Ï still don't understand," Takuya complained, unable to sense her lying. I mean a year ago I didn't even know I was an Elemental! Tanshin told me that they disappeared before me. How have you been hiding so long?"

A small gesture of her hand and Takuya found himself sitting again. "Hiding always is the center of mine life, youngling," she said softly, crossing her legs with a rustle of cloth, a familiar emerald green. "The life 'tis before thee ist nay the life given to thee. Value mine words with care. The sisters of the fortune, that of Destiny and that of Fate, have come't to myself. 'Tis as is naught thy time, fiery one. As it is the sun fell and it became year 122."

Year 122? "That can't be possible!" Takuya exploded, standing up in righteous anger, waving his arms in a panic. "I come from the year 236 and you tell me it's the year 122! That means that I'm supposed to be born in over a hundred years! How the hell I can be in the year 122! It's not possible!" It's completely impossible. That means that he wasn't even born yet nor Kouichi or Juri. Kouji didn't exist. As soon as that thought hit him he felt shivers run up his spine and a sudden roll of his stomach made him feel sick. He felt cold even with the fire.

The woman apparently sensed his distress and rose, quickly and without hesitation, wrapping her arms around the distraught boy. The smell of vanilla and ginger invaded his senses as he unconsciously leaned against her warmth, suddenly recalling memories of his childhood. His mother constantly smelled like vanilla after she made her special vanilla cake when a birthday came around. She always stored sugar and extracted vanilla from the flowers over the year to make sure she had enough for one cake on each birthday. The sugar was cheap but the vanilla gave it a flavor that was purely homemade and wonderful. Only his mother could bake with such low-priced ingredients but still produce something delicious.

The way she wrapped her arms around him in a cocoon of safety reminded him of Mimi's sisterly embrace. The way she smiled at his foolish mistakes without being irritated. She was the one who picked him up from the field of ashes and helped him through. He was only a small child but she held his hand anyway. His family was the one who made his comfortable with their familiarity but Mimi was the one he went to when he needed comfort. His family was obliged to care because they loved him but Mimi didn't have to. She just did. And that made all the difference in the world to Takuya. She was his first friend.

When he lost her to a new world more friends were dropped his way. Juri with her smiled and cheerfulness that was so like Mimi. Kouichi with that caring attitude but wise advice. Tai, Hazu, Daisuke, Takato. They all fell into place one by one into the new puzzle shown before him. With Kouji's reluctant caring and strong stature his life had entered a new stage that he had never thought would come to him. But it had. This woman's warmth reminded him of Kouji's kiss, his embrace, and that one dance they shared. He wanted it. He wanted that warmth back.

Takuya gripped the woman in a needy hug, burying his face in her shoulder while she whispered soft nonsense words. He would have been embarrassed with anyone else, mortified out of his mind, but it was like he was hugging his mother or Mimi. They same caring, non-judging hold that Takuya could break down in and feel no shame or fear in doing so. There was this trust that stemmed from her. It was like he was hugging someone who cared.

Someone like family.

"Let peace settle upon thy soul," she whispered softly, patting his hair. "The weight of loss 'tis a burden on too small a shoulders. Nay fear, nay fear. Thine sisters have the knowledge of ages. They knowst thy righteous path." She let Takuya compose himself and didn't resist when Takuya moved away from her embrace, keeping mindful of his damaged pride.

Takuya sniffled then coughed roughly; trying to keep intact whatever pride he had left. "Ah, sorry," he mumbled, bring himself under control. What kind of a guy broke down in front of a woman? In front of anyone even?

"Nay, nay," she whispered, smiling, and gestured at him to sit down again. "A blow to a heart 'tis mightier than one to flesh."

As Takuya sat down, composing himself, she reached to her neck and undid the clasp that held together her cloak. She gathered the cloak in her arms, folding delicately and sitting down, placing it next to her in the soft grass. Takuya felt a nagging sensation as he saw she was wearing a sturdy emerald-green dress that fell above her ankles, revealing brown riding boots. The long, thick sleeves clung to her slim arms and brown gloves. The elegant but sturdy dress gave Takuya a creepy feeling though he couldn't exactly say as to why.

The woman had long, golden hair that hung to her waist in a smooth waterfall. Her face was a pale color but smooth and untouched by blemishes with high cheekbones. The odd part was the she kept her eyes closed even as she faced Takuya and smiled casually. Takuya knew that she had yellow eyes, he saw them, so he was a bit confused as too why she didn't open her eyes.

"Forgive me you must," she said, noting Takuya's curiosity. She gently touched her eyelids with a gentle fingertip. "As our kin age so our power must as it is. Still young you are, youngling, untouched by the burden old must bear. As two souls join in one flesh, the body must submit to the power as it gives way. Our kin are nay immortal nor undefeatable for as such most pass on by their own."

So whatever happened to her would one day happen to him too. Well, the book did say an Elemental must have a big soul in order to accept a God's power but she said that a body can't control two souls and the God's power for too long or it will begin to break down. Takuya looked down at his own hand. What will happen to him? Will he one day fall asleep and never wake up?

"Power, as fate, 'tis such a fickle creature," the woman said, breaking Takuya out of his morbid thoughts. "Dwell naught upon the future as it is unseen to eyes upon Earth. What shall be shrouded shall upon one sun and one moon give way to the lights. My name, youngling, shall be and is as such Ange, bearer of the God's light and shall I tell thee our kin's tale."

Her eyes snapped open and bore deeply into Takuya's brown ones. Her golden eyes glowed softly then increased in brightness every second, like the light of a candle turning into a blazing bonfire. Pinpricks of pain exploded in his eyes but for some reason he didn't -couldn't- close his eyes from the light. It was mesmerizing and drew him in a funny sense of _déjà vu. The light from her eyes grew until it was all he could see and feel, a warm, slippery feeling sliding under his skin._

_Takuya thought he fainted or something because when he opened his eyes again he saw two children in what looked like a stable. He knew this wasn't real because the picture was slightly blurry, the edges of the children and wood were fuzzy and the colors ran into one another like a watercolor a painting that never dried. To Takuya's horror he also saw a big chestnut horse in one of the stalls, the mane and the hide blurring indescribably, but it seemed to be interested in the apple one of the kids held._

_Both kids laughed as the horse swung its head towards the in an oddly slow fashion, leaving streaks of faint color in the air as it moved. The bigger kid, a boy, grabbed the apple from the girl and stepped forwards in the same slow way, kind of like the child moved slow but flickered so that he moved from one place to the other with a regular pace. They reminded Takuya of the ghost Mimi used to tell him when it got late on their play dates when they were younger._

_"__Take not his pleasure,_ _Seraphi____," __the girl whined when the boy teased the horse with the apple. Her voice had an echoing quality as if he was hearing them speak from far away, dim and heard to hear. _

_The boy, Seraphi, turned his head towards her and grinned, his face blurring into a solid color. ____"Thy heart's much too cowardly, sister. Too smart am I for this beast." __His voice echoed around Takuya's head as he continued to tease the horse. The horse wasn't too pleased and extended its neck, snapping up the apple and barely missing the boy's fingers. _

_The girl gasped and she reached out, protectively cradling her brother's hands in her own, her soft blue dress mixing with the boy's green tunic. Her eyes kept moving, blurring and coming out of focus so Takuya wasn't sure what color they were. ____"Heed advice of those dear to you, brother,"__ she chastised gently. ____"It would sore myself's heart if an evil star befell pain on you."_

The boy was said something but a torrent of echoes assaulted Takuya from all sides, unable to hear the boy's response. The stable began fusing colors and textures as the children walked away, disappearing into the mixture of hues. The horse became a smudge of brown then a part of the stable door. The colors paled and became lighter until there was nothing but white.

Then as if someone was drawing on parchment colorful lines arched the blank expanse before him. Takuya watched, feeling slightly detached as the lines twisted and turned, leaving behind a path for swirls and patches of colors to fill and follow. The artist of this scene continued passively to creature a picture out of the whiteness, giving life to something that had never known the ways of life.

When Takuya opened his eyes he saw the children again except this time they were older, about his age if not a year older. They were standing in an old-fashioned study with a bear rug under their feet and the walls teeming with square holes, which, in turn, had a scroll in each ones. The walls looked like the inside of a beehive. The stone walls and holders were roughly made with scratches of tools and telltale signs of magic, looking like a jagged stone terrain wet from rain. It felt odd to Takuya to see one or two circles on the walls glowing softly, telling of runes as there were usually more than that. There were two candleholders at either side of a small table, covered in books.

The window was darkened so he was unsure of whether it was light or day.

"_Grandfather hast been ill as of late_," the girl said softly, holding her brother's hand. Her hair, a fuzzy cascade of gold, fell to her waist and melted with her embroidered gold-brow dress. _"Unlike him it is to summon ourselves in the midst of civil warfare in the family."_

Seraphi didn't say anything but glared into a corner of the room. Takuya briefly panicked as the image of the boy looked in his direction but a sudden movement beside him signaled that there was a third person in the room. He was taller than the other two and unlike the golden-haired siblings he had straight black hair to his shoulders. The weird part was that even though Takuya was next to him his face was a complete smudge of black. Takuya couldn't se his eyes or face.

"_So trying,"_ the black-faced boy commented, a cold and hazy sound. "_Great uncle allows only thus, the next in line of the God's kin. Regret it is for neither of yourselves fit the role."_

The boy, Seraphi, made an angry noise in his throat that sounded like static but his sister restrained him from moving forwards. _"Let there be still peace among kin. Cherubi light dwells in siblings as dark dwells in thee. Let there not be barbed word lest they poison old wounds."_

"_Mere sound will nay reason with such waste,"_ Seraphi snorted, angry and hot. _"Beyond justification it is for grandfather allowing him into succession. Not even him of pure blood being tainted."_

Cherubi hissed, a horrible bitter sound

The scene blackened this time, going a pure endless shade of darkness. Little streams of light colored the landscape, much like the black lines on a white canvass. They, like little snakes, colored the starless sky, and darker, subtle colors twisted in between the seams and gave life once again. Dark green gave birth to pine needles in the darkened shadows. Dark red adorned the blackened brown dirt. Little stars shined above a forest much like Takuya's own.

The gasping was the first thing that registered to Takuya. It was a small sound but it talked of fear, hopelessness, and grief. It was such a small heart wrenching sound that it almost felt as if someone close to him had died and it made him recoil in dread. The sight before his eyes was one he never wanted to see again.

It was the little girl but this time grown up. She was bent over a thick root as if she had tripped but hadn't the energy or will to get back up. The woman just lay there like a limp doll, sobbing into the moist earth with such a silent passion that even the wind stood still. Her cherry-red evening dress was ripped and torn, the bodice long lost. Her feet were bare and cut, looking pitiful and painful but being stubbornly ignored. The night made her once bright yellow hair look like dried wheat, dull and brown. The small light she had as a girl was gone and replaced by something that not even a firefly could come near. She looked broken.

"_Brother_," she whispered so softly that her sobs quieted. _"Why hast thou been taken from me?"_ Her thin shoulders shook, dried leaves falling from the tree above her. _"Foolish. Such a foolish a-angel."_

"_Advice he never sought, starlight,"_ the cold voice snaked through the night like poison, making Takuya jump, but the woman didn't even move. Her head was still surrounded by her arms.

The figure stepped into Takuya's sight, breaking a branch underfoot. The night made his blackened face that much more dark. Almost as if he didn't have a head. He was dangerous Takuya's instincts told him the minute he spoke, chills creeping up his spine and quickly trying to back away from the horrid person. Takuya stayed in one place though as he didn't have a physical body.

The woman said nothing for a long minute. _"Torment my flesh thou can but this heart of mine can know not a more painful loss."_ Here she tossed her head back and keened piercingly to the sky, showing her grief for her beloved deceased brother. Her pain was so intense that her broken nails dug painfully into the dirt.

"_Peace, peace, starlight," _the adult Cherubi whispered, walking forwards and kneeled next to the broken girl. He carefully caressed her hair, letting the dull strands trickle from his fingers. _"The Chaos kin have made a worthy bargain. Shalt themselves wield the Gods' power and ourselves grant protection. Freed we shall by contract." _He tried to touch her tear-stained face.

A pale, thin hand came up and sharply smacked his hand away with such force that he drew back. Blue eyes stared at him with such anger. _"Condemned us thou deceitful beast!" _she screamed in a rage, her hoarse voice cracking. "_Beloved brother ist upon Hades by guilt of yours! Thy wretched contract has doomed all of our kin and those the Weavers birth!"_

Then she suddenly deflated, all the anger and will flowing out of her like a dammed river finally released; tears running down her face and letting Cherubi caress her face with fondness and care. She sobbed again, ignoring the soothing sounds and whispers the man made.

"_Thou hast killed us all."_

This chapter may be a little short compared to my other ones but it just seemed like a very good place to end on. So maybe by now some of you have figured out what has happened and how it all connects to Takuya and some may have not. There will be one more chapter and, maybe, an epilogue.

A lot of somber stuff in this episode and whatnot. But, hey! At least I updated and that's always a good thing!

Until next time,

Illsuionwolf.


	21. Run the Night of Day

**Mages and Knights**

**Summery**: AU Takuya is the son of a poor farmer and on one day discovers he is an Elemental. Powerful people are out to get him so he travels to a School were he meets a lot of interesting people. And maybe fall in love with one of the strangest. Kouji/Takuya

**Warnings:** Digimon crossover, Cursing, Yaoi, T rating

**Chapter name**: Run the Day of Night

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.I don't own Digimon

**Author Notes: **How's it going, everyone? I know I dropped off the face of the earth for a long time but I finally got something through the mother of all Writer's Block. This is **not**, by the way, the final chapter. It was going to be but I've been away for far too long and by reviewers are getting sad. This is shorter than my other ones but it's chalk-full of information for all you confused people out there. Tell me of any confusions that are left and I'll reply.

Thanks for all the reviews, love, and support all of you have shown me. A big shout out to Catching Rain who kicked my lazy behind into action with her awesome review.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Upon old wounds shall fester fresh, poisoned ones."

Takuya's ear still vibrated with the woman's heartbroken sobs and shrieks of pain. He felt himself shake with tremors at the visions that Ange had shown to him. The visions had been broken and old but the emotion made him uneasy with confusion and worry. It didn't make any sense. What did those three had to do with anything that was happening to him? So far the only real thing he had learned was that his body would deteriorate early in his life and the power he was given would tear apart his body once his power completely manifested itself.

If that wasn't a sign of bad luck he didn't know what would be.

"I don't understand!" Takuya cried out, thoroughly frustrated. He forced himself to stop the shaking but a sudden burst of cold wind brought the shivers back tenfold. The wind appeared out of nowhere, blowing from between the shadowed trees without an apparent reason.

Ange raised her sightless, closed eyes in the direction of the blowing wind, her golden hair fluttered and spun with the breeze. She quietly sat as Takuya struggled to keep his red robe from blowing off into space, his eyes darting at her face. The bitingly cold wind howled as if it was blowing through a cave and stirred the dirt and made the flame flicker almost into extinction. The way this wind blew so strongly and the odd sent of lilies made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This wind was too spontaneous and, well, wild that it even seemed to make the star flicker and move in the sky like tiny fireflies. The sensation that buried itself within Takuya's stomach was similar to the Weavers' atmosphere but there was something different about this. It was too pure, too strong, too powerful.

Too ancient.

The rustling of clothes was barely heard, as Ange stood up, her chillingly familiar green dress wavered and danced in rapid, jerky movements as if the wind was trying to lift her off her feet. Just as Takuya noticed the odd nature of the wind surrounding the woman he noticed that the wind seemed to be doing the opposite to him. It was almost as if the wind was falling down on him, pinning him down to his seat but it still pushed his clothes away from him as if the wing only wanted his body to stay, never mind pesky hitchhikers like articles of clothing.

"What's going on?" Takuya cried loudly, his voice muted by the whirlwind. The fire was completely snuffed out by now and the only sources of light were the stars and moon.

"Roads of myself and thee shall part a-ways as of this time," Ange said, her hair blowing into her face. She did not resist the wind and started walking quietly away from the campsite. As Takuya started to protest- what kind of adult leaves a kid alone at night in a dark forest?- she turned back. "A wielder of ancient might shallst have a greatest need that pray heed not ignore. Resist shall not bear well with those of glass souls. Her words, not of mine, are of most importance, as such is." Ange smiled at him with a mother's smile and allowed herself to be swept into the shadowy night without another glance at Takuya.

As soon as she disappeared from sight the wind suddenly dropped and his robe, which had been flying over his head despite his best attempts, fell over him and covered his face. Takuya flailed his arms, not expecting it and struggled with his robe as he accidentally stuck his arm through the neck hole in the arm flailing. It took a few minutes before he managed to get his clothes in working order. Takuya huffed, annoyed, and looked around, unnerved in the dark, and slipped sideways onto the ground with a surprised gasp

Instantly the smell of lilies invaded his senses and the vicious eyes of several hawks suddenly bored into his head. There were at least a good dozen of the huge birds hanging around in the tree branches, the moonlight glistening of their feathers and eyes. It seemed like an odd thing to not have noticed a dozen raptors clicking their beaks at a person but it was as if they appeared out of thin air. Takuya shivered, both at the eyes and at the loss of heat. It was cold….Idea! Takuya smacked his fist into his palm triumphantly. He could make the fire and maybe it would scare off the birds. The creepy things were eyes him like their next meal.

So Takuya forced himself to look away from the feathery animals and onto the logs that were still smoldering. Takuya breathed in and out in a slow rhythm, feeling his body respond and relaxing. For a brief moment he felt a stifling sense of darkness pressing in from all sides, making his breath hitch before regaining the rhythm. The darkness responded to his feelings of worry, fear, and slowly growing panic, lurching and slithering over his core like oily silk, darkening the path towards the tiny ball of light. In that precise moment Takuya couldn't help but catch the fleeting thought of his power being stifled forever. It both terrified him to his core and gave him the greatest sense of relief.

That moment passed however as he felt familiar blue eyes float through his mind and the tide of darkness retreated like a kicked dog, letting light shine brightly. The flow of restricted power coursed through his physical body like a warm blanket had been placed on his shoulders. It was so different. He would have never thought that his destructive power could feel so welcoming and so familiar. Back at the village all he had ever felt was dread and fear as the red-hot fire burned through his vines and clouded his mind with a copper fog. There had always been a fear of one day hurting someone and having to face the consequences. His whole family had been scared of it and the last thing he ever wanted was to bring harm to his family. But now, it finally felt like it was okay to use what he had been given. He could control it, not be controlled by it. And the people who gave him that gift were in danger, all because of him.

His bones sang and his blood warmed as power inched down his arms and his eyes glowed with a soft red sheen of light behind his eyelids. His power crawled slowly down his arms as if expecting the manacles to restrict it again. There was a tiny flash of cold as his power pasted his wrists but it disappeared just as quickly and faded away like an old wound. Takuya furrowed his brow at the sensation but ignored it, concentrating on collecting enough power to manifest a good-sized fireball inside his cupped hands. The hawks rustled their feathers in the trees at the unexpected luminosity. All of a sudden a mass of brown shot past his face with a loud cry and it startled Takuya so much that he lost his concentration.

Takuya could practically hear the crack in the restraints and the sudden burst of power jolted him so much he dropped the fire, his bones vibrating with such intensity that he didn't have control of his body. As panic started to settle in Takuya frantically tried to reel in his power but the red fog was already settling on his mind, mixing up his thoughts. The fire started to spread, licking the blades of grass and scorching the ground black. He felt the fire burn and grow and he felt the connection. The fire, the flames were an extension of his being. As the flames were more powerful and smoke filled the air so did him. The haze grew stronger and his bones danced to the sway of the flames, letting the flames lick his skin like loyal pets. All the restraints he had worked so hard to mold and create crumbled away like paper in the heat of this energy.

Hawks cried their outrage as the fire started to climb their trees and they flew into the night sky. And Takuya let them because the air was their territory just as fire was his. It was all so beautiful, all the flames growing and reaching higher and higher into the air. The thick smoke and ashes were inhaled like the purest of oxygen and the fire reached out to him, they were hungry. The pulse of shockwaves of energy made his body numb but that wasn't important. He was hungry. Red eyes looked at everything around him, beautiful fire and heat.

He was so hungry…

A solitary hawk cocked its head at the figure engulfed in flames, its white birch tree untouched by raging flames. The red and orange flames recoiled from the tree, even the smoke curved away from the hawk's nest as if afraid to touch it. It shook its magnificent head and fluffed its feathers. It reared up from its perch and beat its great brown wings once.

The reaction to the sudden gust of air was instantaneous. The fire reared back as one single being, detaching from trees and arching back like a wave. The gust of wind hit Takuya in the face like a sledgehammer, knocking him down and stealing the wind from his belly. As soon as his back hit the ground the fire was snuffed out like a candle, the heat disappearing and the smoke blown away into the night sky. The grass grew quickly and turned back to a healthy green while the trees grew back their bark and leaves, broken branches sprouting again and arching into the sky. It was as if there had never been a fire in the first place. A small fire still burned in the fire pit, shy and timid at the rebuking wind.

Meanwhile Takuya was on the ground, unsettled and confused. The shock had been enough to shake loose the hold of his power on him and it has retreated back, leaving him cold. He coughed and gasped, partly from the surprise and total disorientation and partly from the lack of air. His lungs burned from all the smoke he had inhaled and his throat was irritating, making it hard to swallow. As Takuya regained his bearings and breath the first thing he noticed was that the grass beneath him. It wasn't burned nor did it look like it had ever seen a bad day in its life. In fact, it looked even healthier than before. The second thing he noticed, after he gingerly sat back up, was the brown and black hawk watching him from the other side of the small fire, its bone-white talons delicately gripping the wood and balancing itself on the log.

Takuya gingerly rubbed the back of his head and eyed the motionless bird. There was just something strange about the bird and they it was staring at him. The fire's light made the bird's eyes seem almost orange and aggressive. Takuya was unnerved. He was in the past, just met an ancient Elemental, saw even older visions, and got his power cut off. Who knew what else was going to happen to him?

Takuya blinked.

The hawk was gone and it its place was a woman- another one- that scared the crap out of him. Ange had brought in him a feeling of family and safety while this woman brought out the chills and the feeling that he was going to get a really bad scolding. He didn't like getting scolded.

Even though she was sitting down Takuya got the feeling she was tall, probably even taller than seven feet. She was wearing a long, gossamer skirt that trailed several feet past the floor, completely covering her feet. The outline of her feet and legs were clearly seen through the pale pink skirt. Several long flight feathers decorated her waist and white pearls dangled on strings down the length of the skirt at random lengths. Her upper body was bare except for the white cloth wrapped around her breasts with a metal hawk placed in between.

Velvet white skin stretched over her frame like a million butterflies, giving the illusion that with every breeze her skin would flutter like the feathers of a bird. They would make Takuya's eyes come out of focus and blur the outline of her body. His head would ache at just looking at her eyes. The eyes of a hawk with a giant pupil that seemed to stare right past him and at him at the same time. They were eyes that would engulf a person until there was nothing left of them, just a faint whisper in the breeze. Thin strands of sliver danced in the soft breeze like tiny finches around her face, giving the fantasy of two falcon's wings extending from her hair to rest at either side of her face as if waiting to take off.

She unnerved Takuya even more than Destiny and Fate. The glare in her eye was like one from a wild animal. Her long nails curved like talons waiting to rip into flesh and her pursed mouth displayed her great displeasure. Takuya felt threatened and instinctively reached for his flame but before he could even reach his core her eyes narrowed and Takuya suddenly felt cold. It was as if there was a small lump of ice sitting within his chest.

"I would advise not to test my patience, youngling," the woman said in an annoyed tone, the echoes of screeching birds vibrating behind her voice. "I have not stepped on Earthen land for far too long and it annoys my essence." She waved a finger and Takuya felt the icy cold melt away.

Takuya shivered, partly in relief and partly in fear. She could destroy his powers with a wave of a finger and probably him too. Takuya felt way too exposed as if he had been "I don't have time for this," Takuya said stubbornly, glaring at the woman. "I have to get back to the Black Oracle and find out what's going on." And with that Takuya made to stand up but a sudden gust of wind forced him painfully back down, pinning him to his seat with enough force to break his behind.

He suddenly felt like he was forced to shed his skin and present himself to a predator. As soon as he thought that he felt a flash of annoyance, both at himself and at her. He's dealt with too much crap up till now to bow here. He needed to get to where they had been keeping him prisoner and find out what he needed to know about his ancestors and why that guy, Luce, was after him.

Whoever she was, she would have to stand aside.

"Do not pretend to have control over something you do not," the woman said, scowling. She lifted her head to stare directly into Takuya's eyes. He saw something move deep in her eyes like a shadow or something even darker but brighter at the same time. As soon as he spotted it, he felt a sudden stab of pain made him close his eyes for a few minutes, unable to keep them open.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his sockets, trying to alleviate some of the pain. Takuya waited painfully, fully aware of the woman in his defenseless state, until the stars and bursts of light had all but faded, leaving the edges of his vision fudged and hazy. Takuya felt a spark of anger flare in his stomach and he glared, a rather stupid thing to do as he thought about it later, at the weird woman.

The woman raised her sliver eyebrows elegantly and looked down her nose at him, thankfully not giving him another headache. "How like him," she said coldly, her tone sending shivers down his spine. It was like she was made of steel. "He chose the stupidest one out of the lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takuya cried, feeling outraged at the way she was treating him, stranger or not. All fear and apprehension he had of her had been thrown out of the window by rage and he had a nasty right hook.

She gave him a look that could freeze ice if that made any sense. "I have no need to repeat myself," she said, looking down her nose at him. The constant breeze made her skin flutter like the feathers of a bird and the sent of fresh lilies and jasmine wrapped around her in an almost physical haze. "For a simpleton that does not recognize one such as myself, you have made a rather unimpressive impression."

Takuya opened his mouth to protest- he was not stupid thank you very much and he didn't give two flying cahoots who she was- when she level a finger at his face, its curved nail looking very threatening. "I have not come to this place of dirt and dust to argue with an infant," she said sternly, forcing Takuya to look away from her eerie yellow falcon eyes. "Have it be known that we are much displeased with your existence. It is only for Aguni's favor that we Gods do not strike you dead."

It was then Takuya noticed something he probably should have noticed before. Call him slow but it had seemed rather unimportant at the time. Everything is rather unimportant compared to the fact that Kouji and his friends might be hurt or dead for all he knew. So forgive him if he seemed off his game today, or yesterday, or hundred years ago, whatever.

Situated right under a silver necklace decorated with pearls and blue feathers was a pink symbol that seemed to be etched right onto her skin. There was a smaller symbol in the middle with a circle and it was almost boxed in completely with another line, It was the symbol of Kaze, Lady of the Wind.

"You are-" Takuya started to say, unable to process the thought at all. Representations of destiny and fate, an ancient specter from a hundred years ago, an old, powerful organization that was after him, now that he could believe with relative ease. But that a goddess would appear before him in physical flesh was a little too hard for him to swallow.

"Yes, I am Kaze, goddess of the skies and winds. Keep up, boy," the goddess snapped, looking like she wanted to slap him upside the head. She may just as well had because a buffet of wind did whip him on his ear, much to his embarrassment.

"You, Kaze," Takuya whispered, tilting his head in order to prevent Kaze from blurring. "But-."

"Your lack of proper speech does not impress anyone," Kaze quickly interrupted again. The sent of lilies increased for the slightest moment around her as the shadows of hawks flying high in the night sky flew across the ground like silent ghosts. The shadows, Takuya noticed, were even darker than the night sky and tiny pinpricks seemed to stand out in the bird's shadows like they had taken a piece of the sky. She waved a single sharp finger in his general direction without even looking.

Suddenly he felt his lips seal shut as if his mouth was a zipper and she had just closed it shut. Takuya panicked and brought his hands to his mouth, furiously trying to open it again but only causing pain from pulling his cheeks and lips. He glared at the otherworldly woman, insisting with various hand motions to release him from unfair punishments.

"Pipe down," Kaze said, surprisingly speaking in typical human speech patterns with ease unlike all of the other unworldly being he had meet so far. There seemed to be a sense of urgency about her, making her agitated. Well, not really frantic but more like impatient. Her fingers kept twitching and the air was starting to get brisk and choppy. "I do _not_ have time to argue with a child. I am here because Aguni cannot. Do you know why I have come here to meet with you, little impudent human-child?" She glared at him as if he had forcefully brought her here to have a nice, bloodthirsty chat. Kaze seemed to think that sewing Takuya's mouth shut was of little importance.

"You have something that I have come to, foolishly, care about therefore sit still and shut up."

She reached towards her neck and deftly plucked a feather from her necklace, a soft chime sound resonating in the air like a songbird. She tossed it with a nimble gesture into the fire which exploded upwards, sending flying embers into the sky, and changed colors to a deep purple like a giant plumb on fire. The hawks in the night sky all screeched as one, echoing across the empty forest and making Takuya jump at the unexpected loud noise.

The flames then became pale, almost transparent in color like it had been sucked out of it and Takuya's eyes widened at what he saw in the depth of the fire's belly. He saw a girl with matted, pale-gold hair and the saddest green eyes he had ever seen. Her crimson-red dress was torn at the hem and she was covered in dirt and mud as if she had been dragged through a muddy field. Her lips were chapped and bleeding and she had deep circles under her eyes. Her sadness reminded Takuya of the girl in Ange's vision though Takuya didn't remember what she looked like. He just remembered her deep sadness in the last scene he was shown.

"I believe you have already glimpsed her visage before," Kaze said indifferently, watching Takuya's face as his eyes widened, unable to talk. "She's one of the first of your kind. She was the first that befell the power of Kuma, the Lord of Ice. Her name, the giver of hope, Ohpani." She waited until recognition befell Takuya's face before moving on.

The wind goddess plucked another feather from her necklace, blue in color, and tossed it into the flames. The flames rose up violently then simmered down to the size it had been before, changing colors from red to orange to green and back to the transparent pale-white hue. Takuya saw another figure in the flames, crystal clear even though the flames crackled and danced to the wind's tune. The boy in flames looked like a mirror-copy of the girl from before, Ophani. He had the same pale-gold hair but his blue eyes were fierce, rebellious of everyone who glanced in his direction. His back was straight and his expression, defiant. He was like the hero in every storybook fairy-tale that needed a champion.

Kaze gestured at the boy like she was pointing at something mildly distasteful. "This one turned out to be a great disappointment. Lobo wandered off in a huff for a few decades because this one managed to get himself killed before twenty-five _and _opened the way for the Chaos Regime. A sad beginning for the Light Elementals." She waved away the question on Takuya's face and the wild gestures at his mouth did little to bring her attention to the fact that breathing through his nose was making saliva build up in his mouth in the most unpleasant of ways. "Hush up. It's rude to insult your Gods, you know. What a hard time your mother must have had with you."

Takuya bristled in annoyance. He had no idea that Gods could be _this_ annoying. It was like listening to an all-powerful, omnipotent Izumi with feathers.

The feathered goddess took another feather, a purple one this time, and threw it into the fire, extinguishing the fire for a brief moment, bathing the clearing in darkness before it slowly building back up again. Kaze frowned at the reaction in the flames and thrust out her hand at the fire pit in a brisk manner like she was angry. The symbol of the wind lit up with a pinkish light and the fire painstakingly turned black like tar then a dark blue like the bottom of the ocean.

"Damn you, Kaiserleo," she muttered angrily, glaring slightly at the shadows hanging around the forest's depth.

A blurry figure was slowing forming in the flames. It looked like some sort of dog or canine before it shifted into the figure of a recognizable human. But just like Agne's vision the boy's face was pitch black, blocking any recognizable features. All that could be made out of the figure was the black hair and the weird mark hovering over his shoulder. It looked like a rounded rectangle with a figure of a bone inside the hollow space.

"Cherubi committed a crime not only towards his own kind but towards the bond between Gods and mortals. From his actions he began to close the bridges between Hades and Earth," Kaze continued as she glared with disgust at the faceless boy. The winds snatched at Takuya's clothes and hair as her mood began to worsen. "Kaiserleo forbade the boy's existence after he died from all three planes but the damage had been done. The first and last Dark Elemental was cursed for all eternity."

"What did he do that was so bad?" Takuya asked, startled at the sound of his own voice. His mouth was free! Kaze didn't even seem to notice that she had let go of Takuya's vocal chords as she absentmindedly began to stroke the back of a blue bird that had landed on her knee.

Even if Takuya had wanted to flee the pensive look on the harsh goddess's face made him curious. All Takuya had ever gotten were pieces of a puzzle that seemed to repeat itself. It was a puzzle that was seeped in history and that went all the way back to the first Elementals. But how can something that happened since the beginning of human kind matter to Takuya? How does this related to the Luce guy and his little posse, the Black Oracle?

"The road to Hell is laid with good intentions," Kaze said distractedly. "Cherubi's soul was sent to Hell instead of Hades were all the rest find peace in the river of time. A human soul cannot survive there by itself. It was fused and distorted into something even we Gods hesitate to remember. For protection towards the girl, Ophani, he exchanged the freedom of all Elementals until the end of time. Under the contract of life-blood, he gave them the means to bind souls of our children to the Chaos family." The smile on her face was grim and unpleasant. "He even sacrificed the boy, her brother, to make the contract forever binding. Ah, such is family."

It was then that the scenes Agne showed him began to make sense. The three kids had been related and had been in the midst between a civil war in their family since the grandfather, the head of the family, was sick and, Takuya supposed, dying. Takuya didn't know much about noble and royal families but he knew that being the head honcho would mean being powerful. Kouichi had tried to explain the complicated relationships and power struggles between the old, noble families of their history books. If Cherubi had been trying to protect Ophani then it was possible she was a likely candidate to be the head of the family. Other jealous family members or rival families could target her or kidnap her for power or money. It had been done many times before in the past especially if there are dividing sides in extended family.

So maybe Cherubi was trying to save her. But to actually go to another family and give the souls of all their kin to save a girl from something that _might_ happen seemed a little too extreme.

"He was in love with her, wasn't he?" Takuya asked, already knowing the answer.

Kaze fixed an eye on him, not even bothering to intimidate him anymore. "Maybe so," she admitted, inclining her head slightly. "But excuses do not make a man indestructible. He chose the path that robbed Elementals of their power and, in turn, the Gods' as well. Humans that meddle with godly affairs do not get a happy afterlife. It's not something we wish to do but it must be done." She threw her head back sharply, causing her hair to fly behind her. The bluebird cried out and shivered as its feathers turned from blue to a bright red.

"The Chaos family would have been struck down with all the wrath of the immortal Gods eons ago but they had the reluctant protection of the only humans able to hinder us, our children." She stopped here, seemingly unable to speak. There was an old sadness in her eyes as if she had spent millennia with the heavy burden of watching her children be manipulated like toys. She reminded him of when Takuya's mother when she lost Shinya that one time at the market for almost the whole day, staying strong while pushing back unwanted tears.

She shook her head, making her silver hair puff up slightly in the shape of wings. Her wild eyes hardened again as she regained her composure. "The Chaos family passed down the contract through direct descendants these past millennia. A special group of them, hidden from mortal eyes for many years, found and retrieved Elementals that were still yet vulnerable, under the age of sixteen. They were made puppets, with free will but without the ability to execute it." Kaze chuckled humorlessly, looking in Takuya's direction but without really seeing him.

"Those troublesome sisters have shown you enough examples." She waved a pale hand and the fire turned back to its normal size and color, crackling quietly in the background. "The destruction of Sylin and the War of the Canted were enough to enrage the Gods to the point of a war within Kamigami Court. A staged war. A pointless war for both kingdoms."

Takuya frowned, trying to remember what Destiny's book said and the visions that the Weavers granted him. The destruction of Sylin was caused by a Water Elemental wearing enemy armor. That Fafdin guy and the famous lady, Mibea Iroka, were both killed in the War of the Canted by accidents. But that most disturbing thing he remembered was the small army at the bottom of two cliff sides being crushed to death by boulders by an Earth Elemental's actions. If it's true that it was a staged war then was it possible that those Elementals weren't from an opposing kingdom but actually unwilling agents forced to start a war by the Black Oracle. But what the hell? Why would the Black Oracle want to start a war within their own homeland?

"I don't get it," Takuya frowned. "What would starting a war within the kingdom do for them?"

This question seemed to irritate the goddess even more. "The qualities of mortals are not something we take meticulous care of. We have little interest in every mortal spawned on plane Earth. A fault on our part, perhaps, but however the human heart matures is none of our interest." The red bird cried out again and fluffed out its feathers like it was aggravated, changing it plumage to a dark green.

"Certainly, your puny brain is capable enough to remember details such as the demise of your human king's family." She didn't wait for Takuya's indignant response before continuing. This was becoming an unpleasant pattern. "Four heirs to the throne yet only a single soul remained. Surely you can realize the connection." Her hawk eye bore into his and despite Takuya wasn't looking into her eyes he felt a strange ache all over his body as if his muscles had been worked to the brink and finally allowed some rest. Takuya resisted the urge to shiver.

If she was hinting at something she was doing a very bad job. But since the person in question was a very powerful goddess it was probably better to not announce that fact lest he wished for a painful afterlife. How was he supposed to remember something he only saw once months ago?

"Um," Takuya stalled for time, trying to recall. "The fourth…no, the second…uh, guppy-no!- The guy with the…hair and the…eyes…applesauce!" No, wait. He frowned. The book never mentioned anything about applesauce.

"Apple…?" The goddess blinked then frowned, irritated. "This is why Aguni should not be allowed to be on his own devices." The small green bird shivered like it was cold then spread its tiny wings and flew into the folds of the goddess's gossamer skirt, disappearing into a fold of cloth. She then waved her hand in a brisk motion and a rather large hawk swooped down from the dark sky with a hair-raising screech. Takuya was alarmed to notice that landed a few feet from him, clacking its sharp beak in his direction with a large eye full of danger.

The feathers on the body of the hawk were black with tiny pinpoints of light like the shadows of the other hawks he noticed earlier. The only funny thing was that while the bird stood still the tiny stars moved and shifted positions like tiny comets and shooting stars. It blended into the dark so well that Takuya could only see the pinpricks of light moving around its body.

"Shush your ever-gaping hole humans call a mouth," Kaze snapped and gestured at the hawk again. It let out a short cry and dropped something as if it had melted away from the seemingly dark depths of its wings. With the order done the bird spread its darker than black wings and disappeared into the starry sky without a single noise or rustle. A short gust of wings blew the item towards Kaze and she held it with a reverence that seemed strange. What could be more revered than a god?

She held it delicately like it could break with the smallest careless move. Her eyes bore into his with a strength that made him slightly dizzy. "Do not fool with the gods, boy. In the year of 249 of human time a boy died. A boy most coveted by the Lady of the Wind." There it was again. It was the same look she had when she talked about the enslavement of the Elementals. There was such sorrow in her eyes that it left no doubt that this boy had been important to her.

"His human name was Yume, the catcher of dreams, and the third son of the human king." The sphere seemed to glitter the slightest bit as she rolled it in her pale hands. "_They_ caused his death…_They _were the ones to ambushmy darling, the one human given divine protection. _They _held him captive as he withered away until there was nothing left. And the only thing I could was set his soul free into the eternal river of time." There was anger, righteous and divine wrath seeping behind every word, heating the choppy air around him. But at the same time there was a sorrow so powerful it wasn't just sadness, there was guilt. Horrible guilt. After all there couldn't have been many instances where a goddess was rendered helpless.

The words got stuck in his throat as he just sat there, speechless. There just wasn't anything he could possibly say to consol a divine being. Despite her less than welcoming attitude towards him she was helping him by answering the questions that he needed to find the answers to. He felt horrible thinking this but he needed those answers in order to protect those he loved and he was running out of time. He didn't know how but he knew that every second that passed by meant that there was a slimmer chance of getting everyone out intact.

He understood her pain. He knew what it was like to be helpless. His life had been taken over by his uncontrollable power and every time he went into public, even now, he couldn't help but wonder when the next careless comment would trigger the burning of a town. It wasn't as strong as before but the memories were still there, in the back of his mind. There had been too many close calls, too many people, too many screa-

"If I have to bare witness to what humans call a 'panic attack' then I will be much displeased. Pull yourself together, boy."

The sharp words startled Takuya out his blast from the not-so-nice past like someone had dumped a bucket of water on him while he had been sleeping. Even though he wasn't looking directly at her he could feel her eyes digging into his head, making a second-long migraine explode in his forehead before it slipped away just as fast, leaving him disoriented and his head throbbing. At least the Weavers never caused him head-splitting headaches.

"You have less focus than a March hare, I swear." She snapped her fingers at the end of the sentence and the sound was tremendous, like a crack of lightning struck right next to him.

Takuya flinched at the sound but resisted the urge to cover his ears. A sense of panic was starting to run through his body and suddenly faces flashed across his mind's eye. Juri, Tai, Daisuke, Sora, Izumi, Destiny, Ophani, Kouichi, blacked-out faces, a crying eagle, Rappa's wise eyes, faces, faces, hate, peace, glowing, glowing, glowing, eyes, eyes, _hurtinghimmake, makeitstop, stop, stop, stopstopstopSTO-_

Then it did stop. All of the somehow loud images stopped flashing across his mind like an extra fast picture show faded away until he was left feeling slightly dizzy and more than a little sick to his stomach. His heart pounded away at a faster than normal pace but the weird thing was that it kind of hurt, like every beat of his heart was pulling something out of place in his chest. Takuya rested a hand of his chest with a grimace. Please don't tell him he was going to have a heart attack. That was so not the way he imagined himself dying.

The orb is pale white hands glowed with a soft red haze that faintly reminded Takuya of something. Like something from his childhood or old dreams.

"The connection is weak," Kaze mused, gently rubbing the orb. "But there is no other reason for it to be stronger. Still he lives in you and for that, I am rather unpleased. Yet, even the Gods cannot control the human wants of the spirits. Oh, we do try, boy, we try. Yet there is never fruit to reward our labors." Her smile became melancholy, as if their blunders amused her.

"Why...are you telling me all this? You obviously don't like me," Takuya said slowly, still rubbing his chest and wincing. "I don't understand. Who lives with me? I don't get it."

The goddess was silent for a long moment as a gentle night breeze brought the sent of ashes and smoke, just enough to smell it but not enough to be unpleasant. Takuya shivered unexplainably at the smell and he was filled with a sense of utter loneliness. The forest was dead silent like a tomb and it was almost as if he was the last person on Earth. There were no animals rustling in the bushes and even the circling hawks were silent as if they never existed.

The gentle sound of chimes sounded as the bangles on her arms were moved by her own winds. "I knew…I knew that once his soul was released that I could no longer watch over him. We gods do not have jurisdiction over the river of time. It is far older than the gods know for it was born before we were brought alight. Yet his soul flew across time and he chose you to merge his soul with." Her eyes slowly closed then opened a few seconds later, her eyes a deep, deep blue like the endless mid-day sky. "Have you not noticed my presence when you entered the haven, when your heart was in unease? I was there, youngling."

The whirlwind when his name was etched into the stone. The whispering winds when he ran into the forest, his heart breaking by a momentary betrayal. She was there with him the whole time. Just like the Weavers and Aguni's power. She had been there. Takuya was silent for a moment, trying to digest the fact that an ancient goddess told him that he hosted the soul of a boy that died years ago. Takuya thought about it for a moment. Was that really the weirdest thing that had happened in his life?

No. No, it wasn't.

"He's been trying to contact you despite his status as a mere bystander," Kaze continued softly, a besotted smile wavering around her lips. "My dear, precious Yume gave you the means to obtain the power that Aguni irresponsibly gave you. _They_ killed my Yume, _they_ forced our children to murder the loyal Ristek and brave Shiut."

"And now they trying to chain me."

She solemnly chuckled at him, a strange chirping sound vibrating in the air. "Ah, little ignorant one, but they already have." She bared her teeth at him in something that was too malicious to be a smile as Takuya gaped at her, totally throw off balance by the statement.

"What-" Takuya started to defend himself against that ridiculous statement.

"Don't you feel it?"

Her words cut across his like a fish through water, effortlessly and naturally. Takuya was no longer surprised at being interrupted and by now expected it very time he opened his mouth.

"Feel what?" Takuya whispered, unnerved by the sudden aura around Kaze. It was restless and bitter at the same time, like a furious whirlwind trapped in an unbreakable jar.

"Fell the connection of your heart, and they shall no longer have a hold of you. But while your heart calls out for those you call dear their chains bind you tightly. Magic they need not, restraints they need not, fear and love is what they now hold in clawed hand. Or are you so far gone that you cannot hear their voices?"

A soft, gentle breeze flew through the dark night, filling the air with the smell of orchids and the cold, bitter taste of ice. Icy-cold hands reached into him and started pulling at him from all directions, stretching his soul until he could feel two hearts beat in unison. Whispers slowly crawled down his ear, so broken and twisted that only words were understandable.

They were so cold.

"_..save….prot-….."_

"…_.stan….tal….no.."_

"_Magi….out…help…..Ju-…."_

"_Sword…brok….cold….Tak…"_

"…_dea-….stop…"_

"_**I do not fear death**__!"_

_Kouji._

* * *

So here you have the shortest chapter I've done in a long while. Well, the only chapter I've done in along while but it's better than nothing, right? The climaz will boli over in the next chapter as Takuya and Kouji reunite. About time anyway.

See you all next time my faithful viewers,

Illusionwolf


End file.
